Fox Tails and Whirlpools
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: All she wanted was an extra life with her beloved and all he wanted was a chance to spend more time with her. Against all odds the moon answered them and now Hakuno and Tamamo find themselves in a new world quite different from their own. After countless challenges as Master and Servant and husband and wife why don't they give parenthood in a world of ninjas a try?
1. Prologue-Lunar Farewell

**Alright then, I've had this story idea bouncing around for almost two years and finally, I'm putting it to paper so to speak. Like Poison Dove and Maelstrom Fox this is another Fate/Naruto crossover, though I'll be clear, it's primarily Fate/Extra. This story takes place after Fate/Extra CCC Caster's ending (with some altercations and portions of Extella and Link) and goes through the entirety Naruto series. It will blend canon, fanon, and some head canon involving both so fair warning.**

 **I do not own anything. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Fate/Extra belongs to Type-Moon. If I owned the latter Extella wouldn't have been more character shilling for Nero.**

* * *

 _ **FOX TAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Prologue - Lunar Farewell**

* * *

In light of all things, this wasn't an entirely bad way for things to end. At least, that's what Hakuno kept telling himself as he glared shimmering green water before him. What droplets of blood that had fallen had quickly faded away, leaving only the translucent green that flooded the Main Area up to one's ankles.

In spite of the near burning sensation in his chest, he laughed. It wouldn't have been a stretch to say he came from the sea, from nothing, and here he was about to return to nothing. He coughed in pain, but the pain was good. He'd long since learned to take the soreness in his muscles and bones as proof he was still alive in some form.

Considering what was coming for him, a twisted part of him savored the aching in his chest. There was a chance it was the last thing he was ever going to feel, but that wasn't what he wanted.

At the corner of his vision, a soft hand fell over his gloved left. "Master," That voice, at times it was soft as snow and when the time called for it as cold and merciless as a demon straight out of hell. He'd come to love it and the face attached to it all the same. Sucking in a breath, he turned to his left to find himself staring into a pair of golden orbs he'd gazed into over a hundred times. In them he saw fear and doubt, but the commitment she'd looked at him with when he first summoned her had not wavered. That alone was enough to give him the strength to stand up, taking her with him as he did so.

"Ya' know, I don't think we did too bad." Hakuno laughed.

Tamamo giggled and leaned her head on his exhausted shoulder. "You have a point there, though there was a lot more I wish we were able to do. There were so many dishes I was looking forward to getting you to sample. And shopping, there were so many lovely kimonos I wanted to dress you, and suits! Eh, I guess we'll have to try better in the next life, won't we?" She'd tried putting on a brave face, but the fear was beginning to show through. Tamamo tightened her grip on her Master-turned-lover's hand. Though she hadn't meant to, she sent a signal and he responded.

Despite the immense physical pain he was in, the brown-haired teen drew the fox-eared girl into a tight embrace. Automatically, Tamamo threw her arms around him. It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bloody embrace, but odds were it was going to be the last. Internally Tamamo took some joy in this, hopefully being the last time her Master would have to bleed for her. He'd shed so much blood for her already and nothing she could give him would ever be enough to make up for it. Now he was about to give his life for her…again.

Tamamo tried to tell herself compared to that moment so long ago, this was better. The truth was in a small twisted way…she was more at peace here than she was that day on the fields of Nasu. Compared to those grassy fields the inner sanctum of the Moon Cell wasn't that bad a place, hell, the fact she was within viewing range of the Main Core was a miracle in itself. Originally thousands had fought and died to get to this place, and here the two of them were. An Anti-Hero and her Master, a boy who everyone expected to be one of the first eliminated in the Holy Grail War. Fate truly had a strange sense of humor.

Due to circumstances the Core Area had undergone some rather drastic changes, all of which signaled the critical state the Moon Cell was in. Instead of a blanket canvas-like sky, a pitch-black blanket hung over their heads. Converging and splitting off were hundreds upon thousands of luminous cracks from which light poured in. The sky resembled marble, hideously crackled marble that would give out any second showering them with tons of digital debris. Hakuno and Tamamo actually would have welcomed that compared to what they knew was coming for them.

Moving his head upwards, he glanced at the gigantic cube-like structure behind them. .PH, the digital world that had become humanity's new frontier had seen better days, and for proof of that all one needed to do was look at the main core nestled tightly within the blue-colored cube. The pulsating mass of data and energy was supposed to be yellow, but now it was yellow tinted with blood-red spots. It was as if the core had been infected.

"Tamamo, I know we've been through a lot, but we can't let Scorn or Comstock get their hands on the core. Do you still have some fight left in you?"

Immediately breaking away she summoned her mirror, the Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu. It was somewhat amazing how in spite of the various cuts and injuries that had torn her already revealing kimono apart the mirror remained pristine and clear. He liked to believe it was a representation of Tamamo herself. "Why of course, Master! So long as you are able to stand, I promise your cute little shrine maiden will be there to fight with you!"

" _Seriously, what is it with you two? Is there some invisible power cable connecting you two to each other?"_

While Tamamo pouted, Hakuno laughed at the voice's statement. To his left appeared several holographic plates. Though the images were fuzzy and unclear, the caller ID showed the names of his allies. Those they lay just beyond the black marble ceiling above him. "How's it going out there?"

Gazsi snorted before answering. _"Bad, horrible, and fucked up, oh, and did I also forget to mention fucked up?"_ The freedom fighter's communications line went dead, alerting Hakuno until it came back. Through it he could hear his Iranian ally's heavy-breathing. _"Listen, I'm gonna try to open up a hole to get you and Caster out. Take it!"_

The brown-haired teen looked to his pink-haired Servant. Tamamo's usually flawless face was grim and her pupils had narrowed into animalistic slits. Clearly, she'd already prepared herself for the next and possibly last battle like him.

"Sorry, Gaz, we're staying."

There was sigh on the other end followed by a chorus of laughter and groans from the other monitors.

" _You really are an idiot, aren't you?"_ A female voice bemoaned. _"Just sit tight and try not to get yourself killed, we're coming to you. Math man is almost done hacking a portal into the Main Area."_

"Good to know, Emily. Now then," Hakuno began, his face hardening. "Who's the closest to us?"

" _Who do ya' think?"_ Snorted a thick Irish-accented voice. _"Tamamo's bitchier evil twin and Prince Kenelm the Arse and ole' Red Face."_

The pair shared another look of concern and acceptance. It was only natural Scorn and Team Carlyle were the closest to them. The only question was which one of them got to them first. Hakuno didn't relish the idea of turning the Main Area into a battlefield, Archimedes had lectured them all over would could have gone wrong they started a battle in the heart of the Moon Cell. The results in his words would be, "uncanny". Despite nodding his head in acceptance Hakuno knew somewhere in his heart that was what it was going to come down to, so too did Tamamo.

Reaching down he withdrew his knife and twirled it in his hand. Though his arm was sore, he had enough strength left for a swing or two. "Okay then, we'll make a stand here."

" _Just hold out until we get there!"_ Came the voice of Zia. In the distant, he could the sounds of arrows flying and explosions blasting stadium-sized holes in the surrounding area. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but if Zia and her Archer made it to them then they could have had a chance.

"Hah! You're making it sound as if I'm not capable of protecting my Master on my own! I should be insulted." The kimono-wearing Servant scowled, doing her best to look offended.

" _Oh, trust us, it's not you we're worried about. Hakuno on the other hand is a different story, and the Main Core, that' something else to worry about. You won't blow that up, will you, Fox?"_ Came the sarcastic voice of England's most famous archer.

" _I also seem to remember a time when you actually needed help, namely when you attempted to fight your older, nastier sister and I had to catch you when she swatted you through a couple of buildings."_ Responded a gruff voice filled with humor.

Swiftly turning her blushing head, Hakuno chuckled. Even with the threat of death and destruction hanging over their heads, he was happy they were still able to laugh and crack jokes like this. Once the laughter passed Hakuno looked towards his left hand, or more precisely his ring finger. Tamamo caught his gaze and did likewise. Focusing their minds, they attempted to connect to each other, only to be meant with darkness.

"It's not good, we still need some time before we can use Moon Crux mode."

" _Then you two will have to improvise until the rest of us can get to you. Try to stay alive until then."_

Beside him, Tamamo scowled. She truly wished Shinmen was already with them in person so she could reach out and hit him. "Pray tell, what exactly do you think we've been doing so far?"

" _Just save some of that red-faced blowhard for me, Fox."_ The Saber Class Servant grunted.

"I'll see what I can do, samurai. If you want a piece of him then hurry up and get here."

Right before the Master and Servant pair, the air cackled and exploded outwards. Visible cracks like those in the "sky" appeared before them followed by several flashing red warnings. Hakuno tested his arm again while Tamamo fashioned her mirror into its arm-guard form. Whoever got to them first, they knew it was going to be a tough fight.

Unknown to the pair, the spherical mass within the cube-shaped structure began to radiate bright multi-colored light. The spinning mass of energy that had for centuries spun in one singular direction began to steadily slow down until stopping completely. Then its rotation began, but in the opposite direction. Hakuno and Tamamo were too busy preparing themselves mentally and physically for the coming battle to notice the Main Core was not only spinning in the opposite direction but had grown three silvery rings around it, all of which had begun to rotate in different directions. As they did so, the red splotches that once plagued the core began to sizzle and crackle like liquid on burning hot metal. Arcs of bright blue electricity began to jump about before shooting outwards to the inside of the cube. From there, the black-lines in the multi-cubed structure lit up like a series of neon lights.

Feeling a sudden glace behind them Hakuno and Tamamo briefly turned back, at first expecting it to only be their imaginations, but found it was now something more. What they were seeing was enough to make both of them go bug-eyed.

"Archimedes…" Hakuno began opening a viewing lens so the Greek to see what he was seeing. "Is…that supposed to happen?"

Ever since encountering him, Hakuno had come to deeply trust the word of the Greek mathematician. When he smiled, he was able to breath a sigh of relief and when he frowned he knew things were about to get bad.

" _N…no…no, that's not."_

And when he sounded scared he knew things were about to go from bad to worst.

* * *

As Systems Administrator, it was Archimedes' job to know any and all functions of the Moon Cell and predict the best course of action to ensure .PH maintained its functioning capabilities. Naturally, this lead him to being reputed as an "all-knowing" Servant even amongst the philosophers and old magicians summoned in the wake of Tamamo-no-Mae's rebooting of the Moon Cell. Not even the conquest of the Moon Cell by the Tamamo Nine and the resulting war against them had been enough to shake the Greek's cool head.

So of course, the minute he started to panic was when everyone knew their situation was about to get hundred times worse.

" _No! No! No! No! This isn't right! THIS. ISN'T. RIGHT!"_

" _Yes, I know, sure Gucci was evil, but I should have taken her offer and bought those pants and that blouse."_ Emily drily replied.

" _You mean that a lowly fox is upstaging a great archer like myself?"_

" _Hey, don't I count for anything?"_ Robin Hood cracked.

" _Um, do I come in anywhere in this?"_

" _I think I got it, you finally released-"_

" _NO, NOT THAT YOU IDIOTS!"_ Thundered the ancient Greek. It was the first time any of them had truly heard Archimedes sound angry, and not just comically angry. _"The core, the core's readying itself to…to…to…"_

"To what?" Hakuno asked, fearing the answer before glancing back at the ever-growing crack.

" _It's about to warp!"_

"HUH?!" Screamed the alliance of Masters and Servants that had assembled at the heart of .PH.

" _What hell do you mean 'warp'?! Last I checked, this wasn't Star Trek!"_

" _When you say warp, you don't mean that kind like go hyper speed to galaxy far-far away, right?"_

If Archimedes had been calm he probably would have chastised them for their ludicrous fantasies, but there was no time for that. _"I mean **Second Magic** warp! Dimensional warp!"_ The urgency in his voice conveyed the very real danger all of them were in.

At those words Hakuno and Tamamo looked to each other while their allies further exploded into shock and arguments.

" _What?! But that's impossible!"_

" _How the hell can a computer use the Second Magic!? Hell, there shouldn't be any magic anywhere left!"_

" _Well, guess it's a good thing I packed all my things before we went fox-hunting."_

" _Now's not the time for jokes, muscle head!"_

" _Archimedes, what do you mean Second Magic warp? Can the Moon Cell do that?!"_

As their compatriots continued to argue, the liberators of the Moon Cell jointly turned their heads backwards to find a truly wondrous sight. Silver light outlined the cubic exterior of the Main Core, and ethereal blue coated the sphere at the center with a number of rainbow-colored rings orbiting it, all spinning at light speed. Hakuno, still a novice compared to other wizards, felt the sheer energy build up. Simply looking at it made him feel as if he were watching the birth of a star.

"Archimedes," Hakuno began. He felt the hairs on his skin beginning to shift, as if they were being pulled towards the blazing light that had become the core. " _Where_ are we about to warp to?"

" _I…I…I…I don't know."_

Behind them, the sound of glass breaking chilled the human and Servant's blood.

"TRAITOR!" Thundered a female voice so eerily similar to Tamamo's, only lacking any of the usual sweetness. Hearing it made Tamamo wince.

"KISHINAMI!" Came the male voice. Accompanying it was a wintery chill that nearly turned all of Hakuno's sweat and blood into ice.

"Fox! You and I have some finished business! Prepare yourself!" Echoed a second male voice. With it came a freezing gale that almost had Hakuno wincing in pain.

Rather than look back at their adversaries Hakuno threw his arms around Tamamo, who did the same. The core pulsated again, and then came the light burst.

Blazing whitish-blue light exploded outwards, first consuming the storm-tested duo then their attackers. In seconds the oceanic inner sanctum was swallowed up by the luminous surge, but it didn't stop there. The residents of the upper levels felt the ground beneath them shake before they too were consumed by the expanding light wave. Many cried out in panic and alarm while others simply resigned themselves to what they believed to be oblivion. Whatever their reactions were, they didn't last long.

Outside the hundreds of faces ceased and stared at the wonderous dome of light that had risen up around the central tower housing the Main Area. Weapons fell by the wayside, mouths stared agape in awe, and eyes widened in an attempt to fully grasp the scope of what was happening.

Standing out amongst the spectators were two warriors who'd previously found themselves back to back. One was a white-haired male clad in red, a pair of black and white swords held tightly in his arms. His left limb was badly burned to the point the muscle seemed a repulsive mixture of red and black yet the grip on his short-sword remained firm. Beside him stood a woman, somewhat short, yet the silvery armor that adorned her blue gown spoke volumes of her position and mind, as did the shimmering golden longsword in her hands.

"That…isn't…supposed to happen." The girl spoke in a somewhat unsure voice that clearly she wasn't used to speaking in.

The male looked at the light with a mixture of fear and awe, the former slowly beating out the latter. He'd felt this feeling before, though he couldn't quite place where and why. "You don't say." Something in his bones was telling him somewhere someone was about to have whatever plans or dreams they had majorly screwed with. Further confirming his worries was the mass of light suddenly condensing into a perfect dome. In the short span of one breath, the dome exploded upwards as a straight pillar of light that stretched further and further into the digital sky. "That's _definitely_ not supposed to happen."

Just barely visible all onlookers saw the sky above the light beam contort into a vortex, a portal, of swirling light and sparking bolts of electricity. In a strange way the only comparison was watching water drain from a faucet into a sink, a giant possibly interdimensional sink. Truth be told, it was beautiful in a way. And then it was over.

What began a thunderous boom was quickly muted as the pillar of light evaporated and the vortex dissipated, leaving a literal hole in the digital sky. Puffy white and stormy gray clouds lingered around the hole for a few seconds before slowly beginning to drift over it as if it had never been there at all.

Side by side the red Archer and blue Saber stared at the gaping hole where they were sure their allies and enemies had just been hurled through.

"Archer?"

"Yes?"

"What do we do now?"

The nameless warrior looked across the battle-scarred field where dozens of combatants were still staring in shock at the event. Shifting his eyes to the tower, he found it had gone disturbingly silent. Gripping his swords, he began to walk forward, the sword-wielding knight following close behind him.

"First we check to make sure the Main Core is in intact, and then pray wherever Hakuno, Tamamo, and the others were sent is a whole lot better than here."

"And beyond that?"

 _Find the nearest bar and drink ourselves drunk._

* * *

When people said they wanted to "cruise the stars", Hakuno was pretty sure what he was experiencing wasn't what they meant. First off, he was more or less floating along like a rock passing through a stream. Since this wasn't the first time he'd been through something like this he didn't panic, matter of fact, he felt almost a little calm. The hundreds upon thousands of flickering lights around him reminded the brown-haired youth very much of stars in the night sky. If he could he would have reached out to teach some of them, alas, his entire body had gone slack.

 _Don't tell me this is what real death feels like. Or maybe I've just gotten so used to almost dying that the whole "passing on" thing has started to lose its appeal._ Struggling once more, he found he was at least able to move his head. Staring backwards, he saw a bluish-white light at the far end of the stream he was traveling through. He knew immediately it was the Moon Cell. _Heh, I wonder if this is how astronauts felt looking at the Earth from orbit._ Shaking off the amazement of what he was seeing, Hakuno looked to his left and right finding he was all alone. Tightening his left hand, he reached out with his mind. _You said you'd always be with me, no matter what. Wherever I'm going, I want to go there with you…Tamamo!_

His left hand throbbing with fiery pain that he welcomed. Shifting his eyes up, he saw it-a blazing orange star that seemed to grow closer by the second.

"Tamamo! Tamamo!"

"Master!"

Seemingly out of nowhere he watched her materialize, her right hand grabbing his left and holding it in an iron embrace. Their eyes briefly met and all the joy they felt at seeing each other once again was conveyed.

Neither had the chance to speak as an all-encompassing roar blasted their ears. Given her highly sensitive animal-senses, it was harsher for Tamamo then it was for her Master. Briefly shutting his eyes Hakuno looked ahead to find they were now speeding towards a swirling mass of light, almost like a white black hole. For a minute fear and panic registered on his face before he felt a sudden ache in his chest. Gripping it with his free arm, he grunted in pain; it felt like he had a wild animal clawing at him with all its might. Tamamo's voice was a far away thing as a powerful ringing assaulted his ears.

Looking back to the Moon Cell, he saw the radiance had grown brighter and was getting closer. "What the-"

 _ **In recognition for what you have done, this will be your reward. As the forty-fifth Victor of the Moon, you shall receive one half and he shall receive the other.**_

Hakuno had heard that voice exactly four times before, each time was usually when his life took a dramatic and often dangerous turn. Impossible as it was, he saw clearly for what had to be almost an entire mile. He saw a perfectly white cube with shining blue lines. Three clicks preceded the cube splitting into two almost yin-yang like halves. Then one of the halves headed straight for him.

Tamamo couldn't clearly make out the object, but she knew it was heading straight for her Master. She tried to summon her mirror only to fail; forcing her lungs to work, she swung her arms out attempting to intercept the speeding white projectile.

Right before the Caster's eyes, it flew by and impacted Hakuno square in the chest. He gasped for air while his eyes flew wide open. "Master! Master!" Cradling him she attempted to gauge the severity of the wound only to find there was none, only a glowing circular-shape in the center of his chest. Reaching for it resulted in a surge of electricity that had her yelping in pain. Hakuno regained control of his body and threw his arms around her. "M-Master! A-Are you hurt?!"

He didn't answer her, he couldn't, the ringing in his head was giving him migraine, and that was without the feeling of air-sickness as they picked up speed. Wherever they were going, they were about to reach their destination.

"Tamamo! No matter what, I-"

They hit the river's end, and likes pebbles they fell over the edge into the swirling light.

* * *

In her time as Hakuno's Servant Tamamo had taken some nasty falls, but without a doubt this one was the worst. "Ahhhh," The fox groaned, rising to her knees with swirls in her eyes. "Why couldn't I have absorbed Cat? At least then I would land on my feet more often, or at least into Master's arms…Master?!" Shaking her head free of cartoonish swirls she scoured the surroundings for any for her brown-haired Master. So far all she was seeing was forest, greenery. "Master?! Master?! Master?!" Jumping to her feet, she turned around and around until she heard his voice. Her fox ears twitching, she took off through the bushes until she saw him lying on his backside. "Master!" Tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, she threw herself onto the still stirring teenage boy sending him back to the ground. "I was so worried about you! I thought I'd lost you!" She wailed, practically burying Hakuno's face in her sizable bust…again.

"Hyhat's fhine, bfft, cfhn youfh lefhy go ofyf mf?" Really, if this were hell he didn't think he had much to worry about. Finally, his Servant relented allowing him to sample air, clean breathable air. It might as well have been days since he'd tasted such a thing. Following a deep breath, he looked upwards to see a bright blue sky dotted with snow-white clouds. Hitting his skin were hot rays of pure sunshine that made his hair tingle in ways they never had. "Um, Tamamo…where are we?"

"I…I…" The look of worry crumbled as did the attempted look of composure. Confusion colored the Caster's face as she helped her Master to her feet and looked around them. Immediately they each took in the fact all their injuries had been healed and their clothes repaired. Glancing around them they were in a forest, but beyond that there were no other landmarks. "Master, I honestly don't know. Speaking of which, do you feel…different?"

"Actually I… do." Placing a hand over his heart, he noted for the very first time he could _feel_ it beating. To say it was strange was an understatement. All the times he'd danced with death and walked away and yet he'd never felt quite like this. He sucked in air through his nose and found himself smelling all sorts of different things, things he knew were in no way virtual or constructed with data. When he looked back at Tamamo and opened his mouth to speak, he saw her eyes flash with recognition. Barely catching a twitch of her foxy ears, she disappeared in a sudden burst of air. By intuition alone he looked to his far right, eventually he was rewarded with the sound of scuffling and voices. "Tamamo?"

"Right here, Master. Apparently, we are not alone." Pushing through the bushes, the blue-clothed Caster returned to his line of sight…carrying someone in her arm.

It was a boy, probably no older than six or seven by his estimates. Firstly, he had the spikiest hair Hakuno had ever seen, almost like a porcupine. Second were the whiskers, he'd been around enough foxes to know their facial expressions when he saw them. "Huh?"

"Yes, it seems this child was watching us." Tamamo stated in a somewhat cold tone.

"Hey! Hey! I wasn't watching you! I just happened to be walking by when you two fell out of the sky." The boy said, still struggling against Tamamo's grip on his shirt. Turning him over, his struggling ceased as he finally got a good look at the Servant. His sky-blue eyes widened upon immediately noticing the fluffy fox ears positioned atop Tamamo's head. "Lady! You…you…your ears! They're fox ears!" Subconsciously, Tamamo's tail swished behind her catching his attention. "And your tail! You have a tail!"

"Yes, how kind of you to recognize one of your own kind." Tamamo drily replied, narrowing her eyes. Something was…off about this child. All her supernatural senses were sounding the alarm as she held him close.

"Hey! I'm not a fox! I'm a human!" He pouted, going back to his struggling.

"Hah! Your shape-shifting isn't half-bad, but it still needs work." The pink-haired shrine maiden arrogantly laughed.

The child continued to struggle against her grip until Hakuno coughed into his fist, signaling for her to release him. Gently, she set him down. Once on his feet the boy turned his head to Hakuno, who stared at him with equal wonder. "Um, hello."

"Hi!"

"Hi, um, would you…mind telling me your name?"

"It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said, looking a little proud of himself. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hakuno, and this is…" Shooting his Servant a quick glance, he said, "She's called Caster. Naruto, could you tell me where you-"

"I found him!"

While the blond child recoiled in horror, Hakuno and Tamamo went on immediate alert. Out of instinct, Hakuno reached for his combat knife and was glad to find it was still with him. Tamamo summoned her Eightfold Blessings and took on her battle stance. From the greenery came five shadows. Once they landed, they stood up in the noon sunlight to reveal themselves to be…people, adults dressed in some sort of flak jacket with arm guards and gloves. The animal-masks they wore troubled him almost as much as the sword handles. Without a doubt this men were trouble, though their attention wasn't on them.

Glancing downwards, he wasn't surprised to find Naruto had hid himself behind his leg. "Caster, think you can…"

When he saw her, Tamamo was inhaling through her nose. She was calm, so incredibly at peace Hakuno would have liked nothing more than to bask in her serene beauty. "Yes, whatever this place is…I like it." Opening her eyes he saw the darkness that existed within Tamamo-no-Mae, a being who took pleasure in exterminating those who stood before her Master and eliminated them without a second thought. "Nonlethally, I presume?"

Placing a hand over Naruto's head, he nodded. Faster than any human could blink, Tamamo manifested three talismans and threw them with near perfect accuracy. The five men just barely had time to react before multiple violet and pink-colored whirlwinds exploded from each talisman. Their screams went wide as they rose upwards then were promptly tossed far away into the tree line.

Moving out of Hakuno's grasp, Naruto stepped forward to look at the sight where the five had just been, then turned back to Tamamo. "That was…that was awesome, lady!"

"Hmph, that was merely a test of what I am capable of, little kitsune." She responded proudly with traces of a blush on her face. The look of pride was quickly replaced as her hears picked up more footsteps and voices. "More are coming."

"Please, you gotta get me out of here!" Naruto wailed, looking backwards expecting to see another one of strange-dressed men.

Hakuno looked to Tamamo who held up her left hand. To his immense relief, the Regalia still shined on her ring finger. He got off one quick breath before his felt his body dematerialize into particles of light that were quickly transferred into the ring. Not wasting a second, the foxy witch took the blond child into her arms.

"Hold on tight, little one."

Naruto gripped Tamamo's sleeves tightly as she took off at what he could only describe as breakneck speed. Burying his face in her chest, he felt the air rush past him as if he were a bird soaring through the air. Tamamo for her part kept one arm around him while her free arm manifested four more talismans. Kicking off the ground and propelling herself upwards, she hurled them outwards shouting the incantation needed. Startled cries were swiftly cut off by the sound of ice spontaneously erupting and enveloping everything in range. Still in mid-air, Tamamo looked around her finding forest stretching outwards in ever direction save for one.

"There, go there!" Naruto shouted, moving his head free and pointing his finger at the massive orange wall in the far off distance.

Telepathically, she levitated six talismans in a circle behind her. At her command the combined whirlwind propelled the fox forward like a rocket, her young charge screaming his fear and joy all the while. Hundreds of feet were crossed in an instance, yet it still wasn't enough. Calling forth her mirror, just as she began to descend her left foot touched down upon the slick silver surface, and then she was soaring upwards once again.

Her foot hit the binge-colored wall, leaving imprints. From there, Tamamo put one foot in front of the upwards as she scaled upwards until one last kick off she was over the wall and standing on a set of railings. "H…huh?" She muttered looking at over the massive village, no, city, that stretched outwards before her. It was…it was…expansive, modern, yet at the same time classical looking. Sticking out from the rows upon rows of buildings were several tree tops. In the far off distance, her golden eyes focused in on the carved mountain formation. Four sets of faces, all set in stone.

"Is that…Mount Rushmore?" Came Hakuno's voice from the silvery accessory on Tamamo's finger.

"No, that's the Hokage Rock! The place where all the Hokage have their faces carved!" Naruto proclaimed, looking exciting before confusion rocked his features. "Hey, wait, that sounded like that Hakuno guy, where is he?"

Picking up the sounds of footsteps and shouting Tamamo acted on instinct, grabbing Naruto she took off landing on a rooftop then going from there. She ran and ran, throwing brief glimpses downwards-the streets were bustling with people wearing a mixture of Japanese and semi-modern clothing. In one short glance she could look at them and tell they weren't NPCs, after all, they all acknowledged her existence by pointing and shouting. Manifesting another couple of talismans she threw them backwards, not caring too much for the disturbance she caused.

Rooftop to rooftop, building to building, she ran and ran still carrying the child who directed her. Tamamo was beginning to feel the tiniest bit offended at how things were going; only one man had the right to command her! "Hey, boy, do you mind telling us who those men are?" She barked.

"Oh, those are Anbu, they chase after me all the time!" He stated, still a little high on the wonder and awe of moving so freely through the air.

Tamamo heard the sound of metal slicing through air and reacted accordingly. Gripping Naruto she enlarged her tail and swung it outwards, blasting a mighty gale into the path of the oncoming projectiles. With a feral growl, she heatedly launched three ice-enchanted talismans hoping that would slow their pursuers down.

Rather than frozen missiles, what she ended up with were three massive icy boulders almost as big as her. The so-called Anbu reacted in terror seeing the projectiles heading straight for them and fled on sight. Each ice-ball hit a building and promptly exploded into a cloud of sub-zero air.

Tamamo stared, wide-eyed at the three now half-frozen buildings. "E-Eh, I…didn't mean to put that much power into them." She whispered.

"Obviously wherever we are it's boosting your power somehow, must be a cultural boost." Hakuno sounded again.

"Hey, Mister Hakuno!" Naruto called, suddenly grabbing Tamamo's finger. "Are you in there? How'd you do that? Can you teach me how to use that jutsu?"

"Eh!" Startled, Tamamo shook her head free and stared at the blond child with somewhat accusing eyes. "Little one, have patience and show some respect to your senior!" Immediately, the child's expression became downcast and sullen as he nodded. Tamamo felt a ping of regret shot through her seeing the vibrant child withdrew into himself. "H-Hey, is there some place we can go to be safe?"

"Yep," And like that he was back to his bubbly safe. "Up there," Following the line of his finger to the stone faces, Tamamo wasted no time in moving. The bystanders down below were still in shock from her demonstration of witchcraft. Internally, she chided herself for being so careless.

In what felt like a few short sprints and jumps she was there, standing atop the stone monument the boy had pointed out earlier. The sight from there was…breathtaking to say the least.

Hakuno freed himself from the Regalia to view the landscape with his own eyes, amazement equally shining in his honey-orbs.

The human and Servant stood side by side, the blond child standing between them wearing a wide grin.

"Since you two aren't from around here, welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village!"

A hot summer breeze blew across the land, rustling the village-wide leaves before hitting Hakuno and Tamamo square in the fact. Each of them deeply inhaled the hundreds of smells carried on the wind. Separately they looked across the Hidden Leaf Village searching for any sign of familiarity, and when that failed they turned to the sky.

The clouds were real.

The sun was real.

Steadily, the pair looked to each other.

"Tamamo," Hakuno started, wearing a nervous half-smile.

"M-Master," The Caster whispered.

"I don't think this is the Moon Cell." The Master-Servant pair stated in perfect unison.

* * *

 **No, no it's most definitely not the Moon Cell.**

 **Hakuno and Tamamo are two of my favorite couples and teams in the entire franchise so I decided to give them a story of their own, one where they don't get entirely screwed over. Obviously, they weren't the only pair flung across time and space but more on that next chapter along with some explanations on how they ended up in that odd situation.**


	2. Chapter 1-Brave New World (Or Not)

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **FOXTAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Chapter 1- A Brave New World…Or Not**

* * *

"Hidden…Leaf Village? Well, it certainly lives up to the leaf part." A strange feeling of nostalgia washed over Tamamo as her golden orbs took in the settlement before her. Slack-jawed, she allowed her mind to wonder backwards to when she was alive. _It almost…reminds me of Heian-kyo, only more…modern._ The architecture interestingly mixed modern and ancient designs; the combination killed her blooming theory that they'd traveled back in time. Perhaps some of the largest trees she'd ever seen rose upwards and mixed with the urbanization, in fact, it seemed as if the village had literally been built around the massive brown and green pillars.

Hakuno was still too blown away by the sight and sensations, rocking his body to properly voice his thoughts. Removing his right glove, he held up his right hand allowing the wind to gentle caress his arm. It felt…good, great. After a few flexes of his fingers he moved his hand towards the evening sun, basking in the warm rays that assailed his skin. "Ya' know, this place isn't so bad, Tamamo."

"Er, you two aren't from around here, are you?" The child between them asked after staring back and forth between them.

"Heh, you could say that, Naruto." Hakuno laughed. "Say, why exactly were those men after you?"

Nervousness broke out across the child's face as if he'd just been caught red-handed. Given everything he'd seen, Hakuno imagined that was the case. "Well, you see, I kinda-"

"Why don't we ask them, it appears they've decided to get serious with us." Tamamo's voice was as cold as the ice she'd hurled at their pursuers.

Shielding Naruto behind his leg, Hakuno turned to find what must have been a small army of the masked men standing before them. Even though all their faces were obscured, Hakuno could tell none of them were pleased. Hopefully Tamamo hadn't killed or seriously injured any of them, but she had probably scarred their dignity and that wasn't going to be taken lying down. Though Tamamo was by far and large the greater threat, he felt their predatory eyes focus on him. He couldn't exactly blame them as he was still dressed in his combat fatigues. Hakuno didn't fancy fighting these men, especially while protecting Naruto. Shooting a glance in his Servant's direction, he silently asked her for her input.

Though they might not have had the best of first impressions Tamamo was not eager to involve the young child in a battle, less so if blood was visibly shed. The boy too young to see gore and bloodshed, and Tamamo wasn't going to explain to his parents why their son has just been traumatized for life. She'd incapacitate them, yes, they may come out of the ordeal with some scars and dented pride, but they'd live and she wouldn't have to listen to nagging parents.

Both sides prepared themselves to act until the masked men mysteriously backed down. Several of them that had their hands on their swords remained them. Keeping their eyes on them, they began to part allowing a newcomer to enter the view of Master-Servant pair.

"Heheheh, hiya, Gramps, nice day, huh?" Naruto greeted. He sounded…scared, comically scared mind you.

Hakuno and Tamamo sized up the newcomer with interest. He was old and it showed on his face. Yet, he walked with and gave off an air of regality and kindness that put them somewhat at ease. His haori stood in stark contrast to the red kimono he wore. Both matched perfectly with the triangular hat he wore upon his hand, the highlight of being the "fire" kanji in bright red on the front. A smoking pipe hung from his lips which he calmly removed while sizing up the pair.

"Yes, Naruto, it seems you've been using the daylight hours wisely as usual, and you appear to have found some…friends." Confusion laced the old man's eyes as he looked between the human and Servant trying to figure out what to make of them. Though he was elderly Tamamo could sense something from this man, something that told her not to let her guard down. Hakuno was less cautious. Standing at the head of the mysterious men he should have been intimidated, but there was something about his posture that told him they had no reason to worry. Plus, Naruto's almost casual response to him. "Am I correct to assume you two…aren't from around here?"

Hakuno and Tamamo glanced between each other, debating who would answer. The latter faced the elderly man with a dry stare and readied a response, but Hakuno cut her off. "Yeah, we're…um, well…yeah we're really not from around here."

"I figured as much, mind telling me where you two came from?"

"They came from the sky, Gramps!" Jumping out from behind Hakuno's leg, Naruto walked up to the old man without a shred of fear or unease. Simply in one glance, Hakuno and Tamamo were able to summarize the type of bond Naruto and the old man shared-a parental one. Tamamo let her feral glare soften seeing the child go free, then yelped when the blond pointed to her. "They fell right out of a hole and the sky. And then I saw her use some weird paper bombs to freeze a bunch of the Anbu! It was awesome! Can I learn how to do that one day?"

"Kiyyyyah!" Tamamo cried. "This is why I don't do children, they talk too much!"

"I seem to remember you having a blast playing teacher and den mother to all those orphans back in Axhe. Then there were the bunch of kids Rosheim and the ones we ran into in Neo-Shibuya who took to calling your 'Momma Tamamo' and you couldn't get enough of it." Stated the human male, wearing a foxlike smile of his own.

"Ahhhhh! Master! Don' talk about stuff like that in front of strangers! Especially ones trying to kill us!"

"Ah-hem," Coughed the hat-wearing old man. Looking down at Naruto then to Hakuno and Tamamo, he spoke, "I believe there's been something of a misunderstanding here. As Hokage, I'll personally take the time to clear it up since you two…obviously don't look like ninja or normal civilians."

"Ninja?" They both questioned.

Though still confused Hakuno allowed his gaze to drift back to Naruto, worry lacing his features. "What about Naruto?"

In response to his question, Naruto turned to him and laughed somewhat sheepishly. "Y-Yeah, um, sorry about that Mister Hakuno and Miss Fox-Lady."

Groaning, Tamamo finally dismissed her talismans and shook her head. Clearly, she'd had her suspicions but didn't want to say anything until she knew for sure. Now it was a little late to say anything at all. "Nothing less than what I'd expect, I too was once your age, little one, though I was better at hiding and running when I had to."

"Hey! I'll have you know my track record is almost unbeatable!" Naruto challenged, puffing out his chest. Behind the old man, several of the masked wearing Anbu groaned in discomfort or annoyance. Several were eying Naruto as if they wanted to jump the boy right then and there. "If you guys hadn't come along, I would have been able to stay out of sight for another hour! My personal record's almost an two days without getting caught after pulling a prank!"

At that, Tamamo went blank-faced. Slowly she turned to the elder, her voice carrying the dry tone Hakuno knew signaled impeding criticism. "I…take it these men are supposed to be some sort of…elite guard?"

Clearly the old man saw the direction she was coming from and sighed. "Yes, they are the Anbu Black Ops, this village's most secure and well-respected line of shinobi."

"I'd recommend getting new ones."

Hakuno had to give these Anbu credit, even when openly mocked they all seemed able to mostly contain their composure, or maybe that was just their masks. "Um, sorry about the…chaos, everyone." He said, waving his hand in apology. This wasn't the first time he was in this situation and knowing his luck it wouldn't be the last.

At the signal of the old man the Anbu scattered save for one, a gray-haired man with a somewhat odd hairdo wearing a fox's mask marked by red and black markings. As with the old man, Naruto seemed to recognize him and practically jumped atop his back before he set off carrying the boy.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage and leader of this hidden village you see before you. May I get your names?" He asked in a kindly tone.

"Hakuno Kishinami." Looking over at Tamamo Hakuno debated rather or not to reveal her true identity.

Grunting, Tamamo dismissed her mirror and stared at Hiruzen with cold eyes. "You may call me Caster."

"I see then, in that case, Hakuno, Caster, if you'll please follow me, something tells me you have a lot of questions regarding where you are."

Throwing a sideways glance back at the village, Hakuno bit back a chuckle. "You have no idea."

* * *

As the saying went, "may you live in interesting times", Hakuno felt his entire existence might as well have been dictated by phrase. Of course, the flip-side of it was the saying was actually meant as a threat or ruse which also fit Hakuno's life perfectly well. Without a doubt he'd lived an interest life, and even when he thought the adventures were over it turned out to only be a temporary retirement, a break. He'd set out with his Caster on another hair-raising adventure that he thought would finally end with him dying for real, only for it to turn out fate had other plans for him.

Said plans included now being stuck in a world of…ninjas.

 _Ninjas…why am I still finding that hard to believe?_ The teenager thought, taking another sip of his tea. Strange as it was he was grappling with the fact he and Tamamo were in a world resembling feudal Japan, except instead of samurai the dominant power were ninjas. Ninjas that if he had to guess were a lot stronger than the kind he usually thought of. Hell, just from what he'd seen when they were on the run ninja here didn't even dress like typical ninja. Well, Hakuno felt he couldn't hold that against these people; he'd met a colorful cast of people who didn't look like what they were "supposed to look like". _Rather it's here or the Moon Cell, life works in mysterious ways._ Speaking of which, there was still a little something he was hung up on.

This world was real, not virtual but real and the people in it were flesh and blood. _He_ was flesh and blood.

Looking around the office, he took in the fact that everything in it was real. The books and scrolls on the shelf were real. The furniture was real. The tea he was drinking was real, and the man standing before him was as real as things got.

"Hakuno, I take it you're still having some trouble processing all of this?" Hiruzen asked, noticing the spaced out look he held.

"U-Um, yes and no. I mean, believe me, I've been to some crazy places before it's just…hard to explain." For the tenth time, he stretched out his hands and flexed them. Those were really his arms and fingers and not simply digital simulations. "T-Thank you for the tea and explaining."

Turning his attention from the male to the female, Hiruzen noted how intently Tamamo had studied the map he'd laid out before them so they could get a grasp of the new world they were in. He'd lived long and seen much, enough to know a potential danger or ally when he saw one. Never mind the fox ears and tail, what he took notice of were her eyes. The careful analytical shine in which she studied the map, surveyed the room, and lastly listened to him reminded him all too much of the Second Hokage. By the time he was finished explaining the Five Great Nations and shinobi system he was able to tell this woman was the exact same kind of person Tobirama was, which meant he had to be extremely careful in how he interacted with her. And he had to keep her as far away from Danzo as possible. Something in his bones told him the two meeting would…not bode well for anyone involved.

She'd drunk nearly all of her tea and had yet to ask for a refill, instead maintaining a quiet and somewhat distant air about herself. Finally, her golden eyes shifted to Hiruzen himself, and he knew this woman was far more dangerous and intelligent than she let on.

"It almost reminds me of my own homeland." She finally said in a near-flat tone.

"Yes, now then, if either of you wouldn't mind…would you tell me where you're from?" He asked, hoping to sound as gentle as possible. While the blue-dressed woman held the aura of a seasoned politician her companion looked more…open, unsure. From the camouflage pants he wore and military harness he guessed him to be some sort of soldier, but up close he was beginning to rethink that statement. He almost reminded him of a seasoned but still fresh chunin.

"You…took the idea we're not from this world pretty well." Hakuno finally stated, attempting to start off light.

"Yes, well, as I've said, when you've lived as long as I have you see a great many things others would dismiss as fantasy. Besides, parallel worlds and whatnot is not entirely out of the ordinary. There is a branch of ninjutsu here catergorized called space-time that heavily centers on concepts such as teleportation and dimension-hopping." The Hokage explained.

"So this world has its own version of the Second Magic, that…complicates things a little." Tamamo noted, narrowing her eyes.

"Second Magic?"

"It's…well, magic that governs the viewing and traveling through alternate worlds. It's…in our world it's highly coveted and almost nonexistent, matter of fact magic in our world practically is nonexistent."

"And yet your partner here uses it so freely."

"What I use is Witchcraft, a much older and more archaic branch of magic." Tamamo responded somewhat arrogantly. "Besides, what my Master means is he comes from a world where magic is all but extinct while mine is from-eep!" Slapping both hands over her mouth, Hiruzen stifled a chuckle seeing the formerly composed woman drop a rank or two on the maturity scale. Turning to Hakuno, she seemed to silently debate with him on what to say to recover.

The male gave her a smile Hiruzen recognized all too well before reaching out to take her hand. Though strangers, he could tell simply from looking at Hakuno that these two meant no harm to the village. The boy held no malice in his heart or eyes, showing himself to be more open and considerate.

Finally, he turned back to him. Breathing inward then exhaling, Hakuno placed both hands on his knees. "Mr. Sarutobi, if I tell you any of this…can I trust it won't leave this room?"

"You have my word."

With a nod from Tamamo, Hakuno bowed his head and began to explain. "We're…from a place called the Moon Cell. It's not actually a physical place, rather it's a virtual world. One composed of data and information. True to its name it's located on my world's moon, it's supercomputer." Looking up, he saw his tell had caught the old man's attention. "In our world a catastrophic event hit the planet wiping out a good chunk of humanity. What remained was…"

"Best saved for another time." Tamamo cut in. "While humanity continued to survive it began to stagnate; technology, medicine, and ideas, all of it slowed to a crawl making the world a dreary and depressing place."

"Hm, how does this Moon Cell fit into this? Was it some sort of creation of humanity to reverse this stagnation?"

"Not quite," Hakuno answered. "Mr. Sarutobi, the Moon Cell wasn't built by human hands, it's actually older than my planet, much older. It's just something that's always been there. People began to migrant to the Moon Cell partially because…" Briefly balling his fists, he shook off the old tremors that came with accessing his older and darker memories. Now wasn't the time to wallow in the past. "In our world, there exists a battle, a tournament called the Holy Grail War, it's a conflict fought between Masters, people like me," Moving his hands from his knees to the table where Tamamo clapped her hand over his he opened his mouth to speak, but the Hokage beat him to the punch.

"It is a battle royal until only one is left standing, correct?" The child nodded causing Hiruzen to lie back in his seat, a look of deep thought on his face. _That explains it, this boy has seen war and it too has scarred him. Lord Hashirama, it appears you were right, there's always conflict, wherever the place or whenever the age._ "I take it you two you pulled from the midst of this war?"

"Actually no, we were the victors…sorta." Tamamo responded. Though her gaze was still sharp, it wasn't quite as threatening. As he'd done to her, she'd dimed him a non-threat thus felt safer in relinquishing some information. "My Master and I were the winners of the Holy Grail War so to speak, but to win I had to…access some of my forbidden power." Once she would have felt fear in revealing information regarding herself to others, but the man beside her had worked long and hard to help her shake that fear. "I am a being called a Servant, a Heroic Spirit called from the Throne of Heroes. In our world heroic and legendary figures of the past go to a separate dimension when they die so that one day they may be summoned to do battle in Holy Grail Wars. I answered my Master's summon as his Caster-class Servant and fought beside him."

"You say class so I'm assuming there are more of you, or rather different types of Servants."

"Yes, there is Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, and finally Caster," Producing a talisman from her hand, Tamamo lit it ablaze. "We Casters are Heroic Spirits of Sorcery, admittedly we are very weak Servants who rely on our magecraft and sorcery to do the fighting for us."

"Most of the time." Hakuno chuckled. Matching eyes with Hiruzen, the old man joined him in his repressed laughter. Tamamo was not pleased.

"Mr. Sarutobi," She began, wearing a half-comically sneer. "You're not being a good host, not even a good gentleman!"

"Sorry, sorry, not offense attended." He said, waving his head. "You said earlier you were forced to call upon forbidden power in order to win, what was it?"

Though she was sitting, Hiruzen caught the nervous swooshing of her tail and twitching of her ears. "Mr. Sarutobi…I don't need to tell you I'm…not exactly human, do I?"

"No, you do not." Despite the piercing glare she gave him, Hiruzen showed her nothing but kindness and understanding. Seeing the relaxed posture of the elderly ninja did not change. "I'm assuming you had to summon up your…eight other tails?"

Tamamo took notice the slight hesitation in which he spoke with. Without a doubt she knew this man had some prior experiences with foxes. Immediately, she thought to Naruto who seemed to see him as some sort of parental figure. "Yes, I…was forced to summon up the power of my other tails. Heh, things went…wrong." Wrong, that word didn't even _begin_ to describe what had happened. "Long story short, my eight other tails splintered from myself and began a rampage across the Moon Cell. My Master and I along with a coalition of allies attempted to stop them when we were…"

"Cornered at the Moon Cell's core. We readied ourselves for a last stand when the Moon Cell just…I really don't know how to describe it." Hakuno finished, racking a hand through his hair. Even now it all still seemed hard to describe, never mind accept.

"I believe I can venture a guess, if this Moon Cell is somehow sentient it might have acted in self-defense in relocating the threat to another location." The older man theorized, placing a hand to his chin. While he certainly knew next to nothing about supercomputers and magic, he knew self-defense and survival. "Why it chose our world of all the possible parallel worlds out there I can't say, but I need to ask, were there others besides you two?" Shock laced the faces of both young adults.

Looking at each other, fear and unease slowly began to spread through the Master and Servant. Hakuno looked across the room expecting a sheet of ice to begin forming or a sudden network of red Tron Lines appear, signaling the arrival of their most antagonistic Master-Servant pursuers. Tamamo meanwhile did her best to quell the disgusting feeling rising up in her stomach. She prayed, prayed to herself that likely existed in this world's heaven that _she_ hadn't been transported to this world as well.

"We…we don't know. After the light swept us up, we everything else went…" His hand went to his chest, turning his partner's fear to concern. Reaching for him, he lightly stopped her hand while still gripping his chest. Looking back to Hiruzen, he responded, "Everything went white, then we woke up here. Naruto found us next, apparently we…fell out of the sky."

"Yes, I'll talk to him to get his side of the story."

"Where is he anyway? He's not going to be punished, is he?" Hakuno asked, showing genuine concern for the young blond.

Laughing, he poured Tamamo and himself another cup of tea. "Oh, don't worry about that. Naruto is actually the village prankster. I've long since grown used to his antics and even grown to enjoy them, even though they cause me headaches."

His head as blank as wide and his smile stiff as stone Hakuno nodded. "I know that feeling all too well."

"Mikooon! Master!" Just as he expected Tamamo latched herself onto him, completely disregarding the flustered look the Hokage shot them. "Master, how can you speak so ill of your dear wife!"

"W-W-W-Wife?!" The old man finally croaked, showing honest shock for the first.

Still in the death-grip of his pink-haired lover, Hakuno shot the Hokage an apologetic smile. "Yeeeah, see Mr. Sarutobi, Caster is sorta my-"

"I am his wife!" In a flash, the fox-eared girl was proudly bolting upright holding up her left finger from which a silver ring shined brightly. Hakuno, wearing a defeated smile held up his left showing Hiruzen not only a series of red markings but a matching silver ring on his ring finger. "I am his Servant, his wife, and his eternal protector! For my dear Master, I broke my self-imposed taboo and accessed my forbidden powers, reawakening as-" To Tamamo's credit, she managed to stop herself before she _really_ began saying too much. Regaining some form of regality, Tamamo settled into her seat. "I mean, for my Master's sake I tapped into some powers I rather would not have. Not that I regret a single thing." She added, winking the teen's way.

Second by second Hiruzen was beginning to realize this woman, this Caster…she might belong to a class all of her own. "I…see. I've heard of…well, young love, this is the first time in a while I've…"

"Believe me, I didn't ask for this, but I'm happy I got it anyway." He said, resulting in Tamamo's immediate squeal of joy and passionate hug. The veteran ninja returned his smile, giving Hakuno a small sliver of hope. Barely a day in and he'd already found a kindred spirit. "So, is Naruto going to be okay?"

"Yes, yes he will, I guarantee you, he'll be back to his usual antics by the end of the week."

"Hmph, well I certainly won't be there to rescue him." Tamamo stated, turning her head. "Still, to the elite guard of the village after him, as fellow fox I must say the child has promise."

 _There it is again._ Hakuno noted, watching a look of unease cross Hiruzen's gray eyes. It'd been subtle, but Hakuno had learned to read people enough to pick up the slightest changes in their behavior. _Every time Tamamo compares him to a fox he gets that look, one of worry like we're stepping on a tiger's tail._

"Fox…you say?" He began slowly.

"Yes, fox. Obviously, the child has some kitsune blood in him." Tamamo answered, catching up on the unease. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned forward a little. "Mr. Sarutobi, in my world foxes have a…checkered reputation, is it fair to assume the same holds true here?"

Looking between them the old man let out a deep sigh, somewhat answering Tamamo's question for her. "Yes…you…could say that. This village possesses an extremely rocky history with foxes." Hiruzen shot the pair a deep glance, his gaze in particular lingering on Tamamo. "If it's possible, could you two keep an eye on Naruto?"

That statement alone put the couple on instant alert and had them worry for the sake of the young boy. Hakuno let his worry show while Tamamo felt a creeping feeling beginning to blossom inside of her. Memories, centuries old memories she'd liked nothing better than to forget began to worm their way back into her head until she violently shut them out.

"Mr. Sarutobi, if it were acceptable, could my Master and I…stay in this village? You have my word we won't cause trouble." As she'd done a thousand times in court she bowed her head hoping, her words would have some sort of effect on the aged leader.

"Raise your head, Caster, the Leaf is open to all who have no place to go." Giving the pair a kind smile, he rose and walked over to one of the bookshelves. "I believe there's a few home vacancies where I can find the two of you."

"It doesn't have to be anything big, just enough for my Master and I." Tamamo said, still maintaining her professional tone. A break in the mask came when she felt a familiar hand fall over hers. Looking to her right, she saw the man she'd risked everything for smiling back at her. _No, it doesn't matter. He's here with me so that's all that counts. Just him…just me and Hakuno._

* * *

Even the shrine maiden had to admit, Hiruzen had set them up with a nice home by her standards. That just left the little question of how they'd maintain it as Tamamo had a gut feeling the old Hokage wouldn't always be there to cover rent for them, not to mention Hakuno would feel the need to return the favor to him in some way. The weeks supply he'd given them would come and go in a flash meaning they had to settle in quickly. Given their history Tamamo believed it wouldn't be a problem.

It fit in well enough with the other buildings, having a handful of pumps running along the outside and a bright red-tinted rooftop. Two stories and spacious enough on the inside, granted a very thin layer of dust had begun to settle over the walls and floor. On the positive side, it was a tad bit bigger than their home back on the Moon Cell. It had all the essentials such as a kitchen, stove, microwave, and a washing machine on the second floor. Hakuno checked all the water faucets and found the water ran a little on the cold side. He'd ask for a toolkit tomorrow so he could do some work on the plumbing; he welcome the work as it'd offer a chance to cool down his mind.

As Hakuno discovered the home also still had a full-sized bed, albeit a sheet-less one. Standing in the doorway he found his Servant lying atop it, her usual vibrant face twisted in deep thought and depression. Behind them her evening sunlight flooded the room painting it sober mixtures of orange, yellow, and fading black. Tamamo's hands were tightly clapped together-as if in prayer. Without a word Hakuno walked over, sat down, and placed his arm around her. Automatically, the fox relaxed her head on his shoulder.

"Ya' know, Master, I kind of wish it were a single, it'd give us more reason to cuddle. "She began.

"Maybe, but I don't think it'd be too good on my back. After everything we went through a through at the core, I think it's best if I relax for a little while."

Giggling, she lightly began to drum her fingers along his chest. "Relaxation, why darling, why didn't you say something earlier? Here I kept you waiting for so long…"

Snickering he gently pressed his lips against her forehead, earning an affectionate sigh from his miko fox. "Mr. Sarutobi…he seems nice."

"He was wise enough not to pressure us. He knew we were lying, or at least telling him half-lies and half-truths. All he wanted to know is if we were a danger to him and his village." The worry lacing in his voice matched the darkness slowly consuming the room. "If we told him the _whole_ truth, I don't think he would have allowed us to stay. We would have been lucky if they let us do some shopping before kicking us out."

"I don't know, he seems nice enough, besides, something tells me he wasn't being entirely straightforward with us too."

In Tamamo's opinion, Hakuno had reached a perfect balance between optimism and realism. Their many adventures through the Holy Grail War, Sakura Labyrinth, and crusade against her "sisters" had turned him from a wide-eyed idealist to a man she'd gladly follow into the depths of Yomi. Okay, he was always a man she'd follow to the depths of the underworld, but his calm yet ever bright outlook had made her willing to go places and do things she never would have done. Like open herself up if only a little for starters.

"I'm pretty sure if Scorn or Kenelm had been transported with us we'd know. I mean there'd either by a giant nine-tailed fox setting everything on fire or a loud British guy and his giant of a bodyguard swinging around his spear proclaiming how he's the greatest warrior in all of China. Since neither of those things happened, I'd say we're safe."

Tamamo wanted to believe him, but she couldn't write off their pursuers just yet. The warp couldn't have just been them, fate would never be so fortunate to them after already blessing the pair with a semi-competent band of allies and run of good luck. Without a doubt her "sister" and Kenelm and Lancer had been caught up in the warp, except they'd gotten lucky and all of them had been separated. She thought of the strange tunnel-like passage they'd traveled through, had all of them had to cross the same thing? If so she theorized at the very least their enemies should have been thrown off course, Master-Servant teams separated. However, that same rule also must have applied to their allies.

Flattening her hands against Hakuno's chest she sensed it, a presence, a force of power that almost rivaled her own within him. _What was that? What did the Moon Cell do to you, my darling?_ She'd already given the supercomputer one beatdown to last a lifetime, and she regretted she couldn't give it another one for shooting who knows what into her beloved's body. "Hakuno-chan, are you…worried about the others?"

"…I am. Gazi and Robin, Emily and Hijikata, Beowolf, Franklin and Kintoki, Zia and Abhimanyu, Kotone," He paused looking over to her knowing the response the next two names were going to provoke in her. "Even Yasunao and Jinako."

Groaning, Tamamo buried herself against her husband's chest. "I don't think I'd mind if either of them got lost in the rift between worlds. Really, they'd make for wonderful shooting stars, especially Jinako. I mean she has the mass for it!" While her husband laughed, Tamamo placed her ear against his chest. _Ah, like I thought, strong and warm, just like you, Master._ "I'm happy I can finally touch you now, truly."

Running a hand through her pink locks, he pressed a second kiss atop her head. "I'm sure you are. Whadda say we go do some shopping? At least get a few pillows, some sheets, and something to eat? It'd be a great chance to see the village."

"Heheh, provided no one recognizes me from this evening's little run." Standing up she focused her mind, activating her signature Shapeshifting Skill. Right before his eyes, Hakuno watched Tamamo's characteristic fox tail and ears shimmer away. The transformation would last long as he'd learned even the slightest breaks in her concentration could cause her to revert back. He didn't mind it, to him Tamamo wasn't Tamamo without her ears and tail. "Come along, Master, we also need to get you some new clothes. As handsome as you look, I think it'd be best if we got you into something a little more…ahem, classical."

"Good po-ah…ah…achoo!" Swiftly bringing his arm up, he covered the sneeze. Almost immediately, Tamamo went on the defensive placing a hand to his forehead and asking if he had a fever or cold. "No, someone must be-ah…achoo!" He went a second time. _Yep, someone's talking about me, probably cursing me._ Standing up, he wiped his nose and walked with Tamamo to the door. Throwing it open, he was greeted to the sight of a bustling street bathed in the colors of the setting sun. _The only question is, who is it?_

* * *

In spite of everything, he'd been through Kenelm Carlyle was a patient man; however, even his patience had its limits.

When his opportunity to enter and participant in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War was stolen from him, he seethed but regained control. His family had resources he swiftly put to use in correcting the mistake and readied himself for the inevitable carnage he was about to step into.

When _that_ was stolen from him, he roared-slamming his fist into the polish wooden table nearly splitting it in two. All his planning and preparation…for nothing. He'd been prepared to fight and win the Holy Grail or die trying…and then there was no Holy Grail, hell, no Holy Grail War period. _For the rest of the foreseeable future._ He'd bounced back from that, regained his composure and took the Carlyle name to .PH, engraving it into the digital world before the wretched Harways could do so themselves.

When the empire he'd built came under siege, he'd channeled his fury and sprang into action. Eight demons, Alter Egos set free by the hands of one stupid Servant in a desperate attempt to save her Master. The same Master that had stolen _his_ glory. He tried to take things in stride, seeing it as God's way of making things up to him. He'd been half right. The hunt had been long and hard, but eventually he'd cornered his prey at the heart of .PH believing his moment had finally arrived.

But it hadn't.

When he awoke after the near-burning flash of light he found he wasn't standing in the flooded sanctum of the Main Area, but the polished floor of some sort of castle. Raising his head, he found instead of a stupid teenager and his idiotic fox-eared Servant, he was staring down the faces of a bunch of ruffians and thugs dressed in semi-regal clothing.

"Wh…What the hell is that?! Who the hell are you!?" One of them screamed as Kenelm fully rose to his feet.

Kenelm looked around him, searching for his targets, amongst the string of Asian faces they weren't there. "No…no…no…no!" Like spidery legs, his arms rose while his head descended. "No…no...no…no…no, you've got…you've got to be fucking kidding…" More voices rose up around him, but none of them belonged to his targets. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN GODDAMMIT!"

"Hey! Hey! Who the fuck are you and how'd you get into our hideout?!" Screamed one of the bandits, waving an oversized katana in his direction. Kenelm's cerulean blue eyes locked in on the man, immediately causing him to break out in a cold sweat. In one glance, he knew Kenelm was far more dangerous than he appeared.

And then a six-foot six mass of armor and muscle appeared behind him, startling the assembly of rogues and criminals.

"Ah, Master, I was concerned I'd lost you when we were going through the-"

"Lancer," Kenelm growled, keeping his head low. His dirty blond hair hung over his eyes keeping them obscuring, keeping the pulsating red veins growing around his cheeks from view. "Tell me…do you sense…either of those two?"

Placing one hand to his jet-black and straight-edged beard, the armored warrior closed his eyes and leaned his head back. A second of complete silence passed before his somewhat tan-skinned face twisted into a deep frown. "I'm afraid they have escaped our grasp once again, Master."

Kenelm heard the criminals around him barking orders. Swords and blades were unsheathed while demands for his surrender, identity, and clothing were made. The shouts grew louder and louder until Kenelm could no longer contain himself. "Shut your bloody mouths! Each and every last one of you!" Carrying the weight of thunder, he frightened each and every last one of them into silence. Raising his head, he searched the brightly lit room for a window or door. Surprisingly to his right he found one, a staircase he assumed must have lead upward based on what little he saw. "Lancer, kill them."

"Very well."

Whatever protests criminals had was swiftly silenced by the sound of Lancer's guandao followed by the swift sound of ice forming. Many of them never had their screams leave their throats before death claimed them. More came and Lancer proceeded to dispatch them. Kenelm didn't stick around long enough to see or hear it as he traveled up the stairs until reaching a door he swiftly kicked open. Sunlight blasted his vision, making his rage boil all the hotter.

Staggering forward, he placed his hand on a set of railing and looked out over what appeared to be an Asian-style city. He'd memorized all the Asian-influenced areas of the Moon Cell and what he was looking at wasn't one of those areas. Swiftly looking to the sky, he found no oversized lines of circuitry or pulsating waves of data, only an orangish-yellow ocean rapidly becoming died blue and purple.

"This isn't over yet…do you hear me? THIS ISN'T OVER, KISHINAMI!" Kenelm roared, slamming his hands against the railing hard enough to dent the metal. "I'LL FIND YOU! I DON'T CARE WHERE I HAVE TO GO OR WHO GETS IN MY WAY! I'M GONNA FIND YOU! YOU HEAR ME, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Beneath his feet, the ground broke apart as a red aura burst forth consuming the British Master. His blue eyes flashed crimson and his hands clawed at empty air while arcs of blood-colored plasma jumped between the tips. "I WILL FIND YOU, HAKUNO KISHINAMI!"

* * *

After a short burp, Guo Rong adjusted herself and stared at the literal painting of numbers calculations and diagrams drawn up by her new best friend. "Okay, so let me see if I have this right. Among the Moon Cell's many abilities it can access the Second Magic?"

"Yes."

"In times of crisis, it direct enough power to literally teleport something into another dimension?"

"Precisely. Something of a higher-grade application of the digitization process humans go through to reform themselves into data to enter the Moon Cell."

"And because things got so bad the Moon Cell, rather than delete us it teleported everyone within a…hundred-meter radius to another world?"

"Two-hundred and thirty-two meters actually."

"…Okay, so where the fuck are we?"

Slowly, Archimedes' face fell despite his attempts to remain calm and composed. The all too dry stare of the Chinese woman before him was most definitely not helping things. "I…honestly…don't know. I do not believe it to be humanity knows of."

"No shit Sherlock. Except I saw human footprints so I'm pretty sure this place has humans." Rong leered. Leaning back on the boulder, she'd used as chair while Archimedes drew up his diagrams and ran his numbers. "Alright, so basically the Moon Cell flung us across the multiverse to get rid of us, why didn't it just delete us? Don't tell me it was because you, the systems administrator was in the blast radius."

Ignoring the thinly-veiled jab, Archimedes put a gloved hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "While I do have several theories, I think the most likely is with the corruption the core had suffered it simply didn't have enough power to delete everything within the Main Area. Given Scorn was within earshot, I venture the core chose relocation because it was the quickest and safest option."

"So it didn't mind giving you up? Talk about no loyalty."

"Quite the contrary, I fully agree with the decision." The Greek countered, looking as collected as he usually did. He too took a seat on a boulder adjacent to hers. "Compared to what could have been lost, the Moon Cell made the correct decision. A new systems administrator will be chosen to oversee reconstruction."

Realizing she couldn't press him any further, Rong surveyed the landscape she had come to in. Rocky expanse stretching outwards that offered her a magnificent view of the sky and at the moment-the beginning of the setting of the sun. By her estimates, Rong still had at least an hour or two of daylight. She had no idea what was out there except a whole slew of other Masters and Servants who'd likely been caught up in the warp with her. Armed with only her pistol and combat knife, Rong knew her odds weren't too good. She didn't even know if this world would allow her to perform magecraft, but none of that mattered as she still had a job to do.

"Well, thanks for the info, math man. Good luck from here on out." Rong declared, jumping from the boulder.

"You're going to go look for your brother I premise?"

"Gee, so you're a psychic now?"

"Last I checked, didn't you have some sort of alliance with Kenelm Carlyle? Should your first concern not be regrouping him?"

Hearing that, the twenty-four-year-old couldn't help but snort in partial annoyance and amusement. "Fuck him. My family may have made a deal with his but this is a new world where neither my mom or his folks are here to hang that crap over my head. I'm finding my brother first and that's that. I'm not killing myself to nurse that guy's bruised ego."

The two held each other's gaze as a hot wind blew across the badlands.

"Very well then, since you have a destination in mind, I suppose you'll do for a Master." He declared, jumping from his boulder then standing before her. Though he stood almost a good inch or so above her Archimedes had to admit, Guo Rong did possess a certain fierceness to her that made her seem almost twice as large and powerful as she truly was. It wasn't for nothing she'd gained an admirable and somewhat feared reputation as an enforcer and detective back on the Earth and earned the hatred and mild respect of several criminal organizations on the Moon Cell. "Without a Master I won't last long, and I have no desire to simply fade away into nothing; since you're my closest option what do you say?"

"That depends," She said, crossing her arms. "My number one priority is finding my brother; can I expect any crap from you?"

"Unless I see you doing something unnecessarily stupid or idiotic, no, none at all." Archimedes said, holding up both his hands. "I'll help you to the best of my abilities."

"Then we have a deal." As she shook his hand, Rong felt a slight pain shot up her right hand. Pulling away she watched as a trio of sun-like disks with gear-like inner lining appeared on the back of her palm. "Alright then, Wizard of Balance, can you tell me if there are any Servants nearby?"

"Actually, there's one. I noticed him just a few-"

" _HAKUNO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

Completely stunned, Rong looked to Archimedes who blankly pointed to the rocky hillside far to his right. She had no idea how he could see so far until a gear-themed lens materialized before her. Looking through it, she saw over hundreds of yards. Coming into her vision was a familiar white-haired warrior garbed in black, red, and gold armor, standing behind a kneeling woman with unruly brown hair that reached all the way down to her waist. In her hands was a phone, she was almost obsessively holding it upwards as if hoping it'd get a signal.

"Oh…" She said.

"Master?"

"Let's go."

"But what about-"

"Archimedes."

"…Yes ma'am." Sighing, the famous mathematician hurried behind her. Briefly, his gaze flickered to the sun which had begun its steady descent towards the horizon. "No such thing as bad luck, only bad timing, eh, Hero of Charity?"

* * *

 **They lied. In a manner of speaking. While Hakuno and Tamamo revealed the basics, they kept a ton of information from Hiruzen, said information will gradually be revealed through them and other characters.**

 **Let me say this, this story is going to feature a very expansive cast of Servants from across the Fate franchise (Stay Night, Extra, Prototype, Grand Order, etc.), though I'll say this-some of them will be different from their previous interpretations. Either their skills, appearances, or personalities shall be more in line with their actual myths and legends or given more depth. The less savory or darker aspects of some Servants' legends will also be explored, so be prepared. There will be new, originally created Servants appearing in this story, several of whom possess personal connections to canon characters such as Karna, Proto-Arthur, and Tamamo herself.**

 **There will only be ONE Saberface appearing in this story (It's not Nero or Artoria). Not to offend anyone, but this is Tamamo's story and thus she's the focus. As such each member of the Tamamo Nine will be making an appearance…in one form or another.**

 **The Lancer Curse will be in full effect. Just look at who Karna's paired with. Also, Archers in this story are going to suffer quite a bit.**


	3. Chapter 2-Beginnings

**Thank you everyone who's chosen to give this story a chance.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **FOX TAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Chapter 2 - Beginnings**

* * *

Hakuno never had any memories of waking up to a burning sun and clear skies. He didn't have memories of anything at all, but he was sure at one point in his life he'd been woken up to golden rays folding his face. It wasn't all bad, he'd made new memories in the form of waking up to digital sunlight and in the arms of a beautiful fox-eared girl who actually embodied the sun itself. All that said, there was still a difference between what was virtual and what was real. Real was better.

While most people spurred having the sun hit them in the face in the morning, Hakuno actually welcomed it. Two days in and he was still somewhat lost in the wonders that came with having an honest-to-God flesh and blood body. Naturally he tried to keep his wanderlust in moderation least he come off as strange, he was already off to a bad start given the little…run he and Tamamo had taken through the village courtesy of Naruto. Though Tamamo had bore the brunt of it, he was still subject to a few odd looks and passing glares. To his Servant's chagrin half of those looks had come from females, young females either his age or a few years above.

Stifling a yawn, he reared upwards throwing off the covers. Turning to his right, he was greeted with the sight of golden rays blasting through an extremely thin layer of curtains along with a pleasant breeze tickling his face. How long would he insist on keeping the window to the bedroom open just so he could feel real air kissing his face? Probably until late fall when the weather began to turn cold heralding the arrival of winter. Hakuno was looking forward to that, experiencing seasons for the first time in his living memory. The hotness of summer, the coolness of autumn, the snowfall of winter, and warmth of spring. Those were all things he might have experienced once but lost, and he wasn't going to squander the chance to experience those things all over again. More so with the most important person in his life at his side. Speaking of said person, they seemed to be in the midst of waking up as well.

Hakuno felt he was never going to grow tired of the image of Tamamo's peacefully sleeping beside him, her bright pink hair undone and spread out along her neck and shoulders. On several occasions he'd awoken to find himself tangled up in those bubblegum-colored locks and toyed with them until his Servant awoke. She was never angry with him, quite the opposite. This time she seemed to be fighting the sunny rays flooding the room as evident by the constant twitching of her furry fox ears. A yawn came through her lips before she turned over. "Massster," she whined, reaching out for his hand. "Let's sleep in, just this one. Please?"

"As appealing as that sounds, we still have some shopping to do today. Food, decorations, and furniture, remember?" He playfully said, causing the Caster to pout. "Come on, you haven't been able to cook for me in a while. I've been hungering for your cooking, like your sukiyaki, tonkatsu, sashimi, and your tempura." In a single blink Tamamo was on her feet in front of the bed, passion shining in her eyes.

"In that case there's not a moment to be wasted! Besides, if this will be our home for the time being then we need to decorate it as befitting of the Liberators of the Moon Cell." Rather it was a village of ninja or the digital world of .PH Tamamo was still Tamamo, get her going and it was like watching a star shooting across the sky. "Besides, at least this time I'll have you all to myself for almost the entire day."

The first morning they awoke in the Hidden Leaf Village, Hakuno made good on his promise to fix up their home. Hiruzen and Tamamo were actually a little taken back by how vigorously the young man threw himself into his work. Unfortunately, while Hakuno worked he attracted quite a bit of attention.

" _I'm afraid your little…ahem, jog through the village raised quite a few eyebrows. You know I had several people come to me asking if the village was under attack."_ The Third Hokage had stated while he and Tamamo watched the brown-haired youth work. Both veteran fighters could sense the dozen or so eyes behind them, watching them.

" _If it's anyone's fault, I believe fault lies with Naruto and your Anbu. They are supposed to be your village's elite yet they couldn't catch one little kitsune."_ Responded the pink-haired woman somewhat arrogantly. Though she didn't say it, a part of her was a slighty proud the little blond was able to successfully outrun his pursuers for almost an entire day. Who knows how much longer he'd been able to remain hidden if she and Hakuno hadn't literally come falling out of the sky. _"Have the Anbu given calls for a rematch, or demands for my head?"_

" _No, I've actually had them scouring the surrounding area for any other…visitors."_

The temperature between the two dropped to near subzero levels. Still keeping her eyes locked on Hakuno, she spoke, _"Have you found anything…or anyone?"_

Minute by minute Hiruzen was living up to Tamamo's original profile of the man-an old but sharp and intelligent individual. Clearly the mantle of leadership had remained in his hands for a reason. _"No they did not. You and Hakuno can breathe a sigh of relief, I've put the word out for them to be on the lookout for anyone looking…out of place."_

" _How observant of you, what of the lord of the Land of Fire? The Fire Daimyō?"_

" _I've been…holding off on giving my report."_ The bearded man spoke after something of an extended silence. Though she'd taken steps to hide them, Hiruzen could practically feel the nervous fidgeting of her tail and ears. _"Rest assured, I have no intentions of turning over either of you. Yesterday aside nothing has happened to shatter my trust in either of you."_

Tamamo took that statement with a grain of salt, Hiruzen was kind of enough, but he was a ruler meaning he had obligations. Hakuno had been the optimist in hoping that trust would be prolonged, Tamamo was less sure and walked with an air of caution. Call it paranoia, but she'd seen and been through enough betrayals and double-crosses. Strange looking as they might have been, ninja were ninja and treachery was part of their job description. Caution was still the rule.

Although it was going to be a while before she could get back to creating their own clothes, they'd managed to make due with a little shopping. Hakuno had boxed up his survival gear and hidden it in one of the closets where he was hoping it wouldn't have need of it for a good while. Tamamo had settled on a traditional blue and white kimono, hoping it wouldn't draw too much attention. It was hard enough on her keeping her foxy features a secret without people freezing up, remembering her as the one who flash froze half of dozen Anbu. Still, in the confines of her home were a different story.

"Out of curiosity are you going to use magic or do you want me to uh, cut out holes for them?" The human inquired, coming upon his wife looking herself over in the bathroom mirror. He'd seen her in kimonos before, though the one she was in now was a great deal less revealing than her personal one.

"Oh, it all depends. Why, Master, do you want to personally tailor all of my clothes?" In the blink of an eye, she spun on her heel and brushed herself up against the chest of her lover.

"Nope, clothing and fashion is clearly your department so I'll leave you to it. As your husband I have the utmost faith in you, Tamamo!" Hakuno continued calling out to her even as he walked down the stairs and waited at the door, an annoyingly straight smile still plastered on his face. "Hey, remember, you told me I could handle the furniture and house appliances while you took care of everything else, you gave your word, remember!"

"Maaaster! You're being mean again!"

Leaning against the door frame, Hakuno glanced at his right hand where the three Command Seals marking him as a Master lay emblazoned in magical red ink. _Why am I glad that these things made the trip with me? Then again, so long as I have them we have three aces in the hole._ When Tamamo came down to meet him, he saw a bright yellow shopping bag slung over her left shoulder. "I'm assuming you…um, enchanted the bag?"

Stupid question, the giant cartoon-like fox sewn onto the front of the bag was proof enough the fox-eared Anti-Hero had added her "personal touch" to it.

 _Eh, at least on the positive side, we don't have to worry about lugging around two tons of groceries._ Turning the knob, he threw the door open to find himself basking in the rays of the early morning sun. "Some things never change."

"If they're perfect the way they are, why should they?" The fox questioned, stepping out of the door arm-in-arm with her beloved.

It could have just been his eyes still adjusting to genuine sunlight, but he was sure he saw the furry ears that sat atop her head happily twitch. Hakuno knew if he said it he'd lose her for the rest of the day, but he wanted to get the shopping over with as soon as possible so she could shake off the disguise and be her true self. They were almost ten steps out the door when he looked back at their newly gifted home. _Memories, new memories, better memories._ He resolved craning his head to place a light kiss on the forehead of his Servant.

* * *

For Tamamo, it was hard to recall the last time they were able to do casual shopping. In the days leading up to the final battle at the core, things had been…hectic. She'd heard stories of war and what life was like on the front lines, where every day the warriors at the front found themselves locked in a strange limbo between contemplating life and facing death. She'd gotten a taste of that during the Holy Grail War and then a full dosage in the war against her sisters. All of it had caused her sense of time to bend and break, making it hard to recall when times were peaceful.

As she and Hakuno walked through the countless stories of Konoha those times began to come back to her, and the warm sensations with them.

First, they started the day off with breakfast at a local dinner not that far from their home. They could have gone with a more classical meal to start their day, but instead they went for scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Personally, Tamamo didn't mind, for her the real treat was simply begin able to watch her lover chow down a well-cooked breakfast, even if she wasn't the one that had prepared it. Just like him, she took some pleasure in the fact that the food they were ingesting was one-hundred percent real. It made Tamamo look forward to the day when she could get back to cooking for her beloved; hopefully that day wasn't too far off.

On Tamamo's instance, they went for cooking utensils first. It was more for her since cooking had become something of her stress-relieving, that and sewing. Hakuno resigned himself to being a human mule as his Servant fared herself from one spot to another, her eyes turning into bright stars or narrowing as she examined every detail of ever utensil she picked up. One could have been forgiven for thinking she was some investigator searching for evidence from her sharp analytical glare. Hakuno himself didn't find it too strange. As a former courtesan for the emperor of ancient Japan, it was practically her job to have an eye for detail; several times those piercing eyes had kept him alive and got them out of trouble. In the end they'd gone through four stores and in every one of them the shrine maiden had subjected every item on sell to a quality test, those that had passed were either thrown into Hakuno's waiting arms or cart while those that didn't were quietly set aside.

" _This is why I don't go shopping with you, because I don't have the patience to put with her subjecting every little item like its nuclear material."_ Gazsi bemoaned one evening after they'd all met up for some downtime. He'd taken one look at the collection of shopping bags Hakuno had dropped to the ground and groaned. A great many of his male friends had given him similar responses when they saw first hand what the pink-haired Caster got up to when she had free time on her hands.

" _How in God's name do you put up with her?"_ Almost all of them had asked.

Store after store, Hakuno quietly followed her and gave his input when asked to or thinking that it could help. _Feels nice being able to do this again without death hanging over our heads._

As he suspected they got plenty of odd looks wherever they went, thankfully none of the looks they received were venomous. Privately, Hakuno wondered how often strange events such as two people falling out of the sky happened in the Hidden Leaf Village. Subconsciously each of them cast cautionary glances upwards, half-expecting to see another hole in the sky open and deposit another one of their own, or turning their heads expecting to find themselves be tailed.

"You think I'd be crazy to say we're home free?" Side by side they sat on a park bench, freshly scooped cones of ice-cream held tightly in their hands. A noon treat they'd chosen to indulge in given how well the day had gone so far. Hakuno greedily munched down on his chocolate cone while Tamamo was far more reserved in her consumption of her strawberry flavored scoop. Under the blazing rays of the summer sun, it was already beginning to melt sprinkling the ground with slushy reddish-pink puddles. "I can finish up the rest if you're not hungry."

Thankfully, no one was watching so when Tamamo's fox ears manifested at the sound of his voice. Only half-registering what he said, she immediately took three licks of her cone then downed the entire thing, somewhat smearing the remains across her face. "M-My apologies, Master, this is supposed a day about the two of us, yet here I am worrying myself over what could be nothing."

Rather than speak, Hakuno held up one of his napkins and calmly whipped the remaining icing and cream off her face. The few times his fingers accidently brushed up against her skin sent her nerves ablaze and left her wanting more. Her hands free, she gently grabbed his hand then brushed it against her cheek. "You don't seem all that worried about everyone else."

"I'm just taking your advice." He responded. "Gazsi and Robin would be telling me to enjoy the time I have with you while I got it so I'm doing that. Emily and Maire would have my head if they found out I had some alone time with you and I was worrying about other people instead of you"

"Hm, I'm almost jealous those women have managed to teach you things I was supposed to as your wife. However, I suppose I can forgive them, after all, that's what big sisters are supposed to do." Clapping his hand in hers then setting them down her lap, Tamamo turned to the sky. "How do you think they're doing?"

"Hopefully well. I'm just hoping none of them are causing trouble wherever they are."

"Need I remind of the…habits of our dear allies such as the Beowulf, Nagayoshi, Fionn, Yasunao, and Azzo?" Lightly squeezing his hand, she dropped the frown allowing genuine worry to show on her face for the first time. "I'm worried about Kiyohime."

She could have tried to act tough for the rest of the day, yet Hakuno knew at some point there was going to be a crack. Of all their allies it didn't surprise him in one bit that her pen-pal was the one Tamamo was the most worried about. The fox and dragon were practically sisters. "As long as Akihito's with her then I don't think we have to worry. Honestly, I just wish at least some of them landed in the village with us. Would have made things less awkward."

On that Tamamo disagreed, and it wasn't just because she got to keep Hakuno all to herself. Her being a kitsune was already hard enough, she _really_ didn't want to go through the trouble of explaining the nature of a loud-mouth muscle-head with a near insatiable hunger for battle, a pair of superhuman archers who could quite literally snipe celestial objects out of the sky, or a shaman capable of communing with the spirits of nature. No, from what she'd seen this world wasn't ready for the power and general instability Servants brought with them when manifested. The very fact the last two days had been peaceful with no incidents was something of a miracle onto itself. For her, it wasn't a matter of if their past troubles caught up to them but when. Would they be ready?

"Hey, we've gotten stuff for the kitchen and a few things for the living room, think we should looking for some better curtains?" Came her lover finishing off his half-melted ice-cream. Using his remaining napkins, he wiped off the residue of their evening snack before lifting Tamamo up to her feet. "If any of them do show up in the village, shouldn't we make our home look as decent as possible."

"Yes, but only for a few." She proclaimed, getting a sour look on her face. "If the likes of Beowulf, Fionn, or Hijikata show up Mister Sarutobi will have to find homes for them and their Masters. I am _not_ sharing a roof with any of them again, Arash and Abhimanyu I can tolerate, Kintoki and Robin possibly, but none of those three. They're sleeping out in the back if it comes down to it."

Even if it drew them an audience, a part of Hakuno couldn't help but desire to see that very thing happen. Pleasant as it was having some alone time with Tamamo, a part of him couldn't help but fathom if a day would come when their new home was filled with three or even four voices, precisely those of children.

 _We're both flesh now,_ Hakuno thought, glancing towards Tamamo's right hand which was still holding his in a gentle embrace. _Maybe here, one day we can…really start a family of our own._

* * *

Hakuno and Tamamo were almost ten feet away when they heard the shouting. Immediately and simultaneously, their ears perked up recognizing one of the voices.

"Seriously! I've got the money right!" Shouted the childish voice of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you've got a million yen! I told you once, I'll tell it to ya' again, I don't do business with monsters like you!"

Sharing a glance between each other, Hakuno and Tamamo quietly made their way to the front of the store where a young Naruto defiantly stood before the counter, a collection of housing curtains held tightly in his arms. Before him stood a bearded man they judged to be the store owner. The man had a vein on his forehead that was growing at lightning speed.

"That was when I wasn't around. I don't want a demon like you hanging around here bringing me bad luck! Now get the hell out of here!"

The spectacle had drawn quite a bit of attention, and not all of it was good. They caught the venomous glares more than a few of the shop-goers were shooting Naruto while others were looking at him with sheer annoyance. Tamamo felt an uncomfortable rumble in her stomach at the sight while Hakuno felt himself fighting back the urge to step in. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to move, to defend the little blond child that he'd unexpectedly sheltered and protected just the other day.

Eventually, the stand down ended when Naruto realized he had no chance of winning. To his credit, he didn't throw the sheets down in a childish fit but placed them on the nearest rack and quietly exited the store. Hakuno and Tamamo could practically see the heavy aura of muted rage and despair that went with him. As soon as he was gone, the crowd began to break apart and chat amongst themselves. Most of it was normal while some of it was focused on Naruto, and it wasn't positive.

Hakuno glanced at Tamamo, who'd managed to keep her own emotions in check. Her face was twisted into a tight frown and the items in her hands were held tightly against her chest. Rather than look up she looked down, towards the ground as if hoping it would swallow her whole any second now.

"You're going to do something, aren't you, Master?" She whispered, keeping her voice low so only he could hear.

"You know me, I…can't exactly be silent after seeing something like that." The teen answered, eying the curtains that the owner was gathering up.

Sighing Tamamo placed her head on her love's shoulder, her once tension-filled expression replaced with a cute pout. "I suppose I'll need to do something as well, I can't exactly leave fellow fox to suffer in anguish, even if he is a little annoying."

"Hey, weren't you just like him when you were young."

Tamamo wanted to retort his claims, but as evident by the hot bright pink blush on her cheeks she couldn't. Looking back, she couldn't deny even before she awoke with fox-ears and a tail she had a mischievous streak a mile long that drove her adoptive parents up the roof. Some things were simply in the blood as they say. "Maybe, but I was cuter and could get away with more than him."

* * *

If there was one thing besides hatred, fear, and spite Naruto seemed to attract it was pebbles. No matter where in the village he went or what time it was, he always seemed to find enough pebbles to kick around to blow off some steam. He guessed compared to all the other things in his life that was a small fortune.

In total he'd gone to six different stores and had been kicked out of every one of them, in the case of two, literally chased out once the store owners and clerks realized who he was. Their aim was about as lousy as their attitudes. He'd shopped at a few of the stores before, but it seemed today those that were lenient with him with him had the day off. He hoped those people didn't suffer too bad for serving him.

As much as he hated them, the alleys were amongst the few places he could be by himself and not get called out for it. The villagers loved him staying in the shadows, out of sight and out of mind. Naruto hated it, but it wasn't without its advantages. He wouldn't have been able to perform half of his pranks if he didn't know how to blend in to the shadows and hide where no one would look. In times like this, it gave him the chance to cool his head and catch his nerves before he set out to try again. He'd made a vow he was going to replace his vandalized curtains and one way or another he was going to do that.

"Alright then," he said, sitting up with his fist raised. "Seventh time's the charm, for sure this time!"

"Seven times? My, you're more hopeless than I first thought."

A colored veil fell over the six year old's head, blocking his vision as well as sending him into something of a tailspin. "Huh-what? Hey! Get this thing off me!"

"I'd advise you not to dirty those curtains, especially since my Master and I used our precious money to buy them for you." Came a female voice he recognized.

Perking up at that statement Naruto hastily threw aside the curtains he'd held in his arms, almost an hour ago to find himself looking up into the gold eyes of Tamamo-no-Mae. "Fox Lady!" He proclaimed, scanning the area until he found Hakuno standing right behind her. Leaning over, he smiled at the boy in a way that made his heart flutter with excitement. Looking back down, he took hold of the curtain sheet he'd picked out then looked back to the pair. "Did you two…um, did you two…get this…for me?"

"We…heard your argument with the store clerk. Sorry we didn't step in to help you." Hakuno stated, stepping forward with a evident shame on his face.

"N-No! I-It's fine, really! I mean if you guys had you probably would have been thrown out with me. Whenever I'm with anyone besides Gramps, it happens."

Even though she knew it was coming, it still hurt Tamamo a little to hear that. It appeared this world truly was no different from her own time. "Then you're lucky my husband and I were there when it happened." Kneeling down so they were almost eye-level Tamamo examined the child, trying to find the source of the unease that arose within her whenever she focused on him. While he certainly _looked_ human and felt human for the most part, there was still something off about him that was bothering her. A nagging sense of familiarity she couldn't shake. "Does this happen to you often, Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah, it…most of those people are just jerks. Really mean jerks." He said, trying to act tough. The act failed to fool neither the human nor Servant who silently exchanged a look between each other. Perhaps as a gift from above the unfolding drama was cut short by the rather loud rumbling coming from the child's stomach. Sheepishly, he blushed. "Um, so-sorry about that, a-and thank you for the curtains. I-I guess I should get going."

"Come to think of it, it is around lunchtime, isn't it?" Hakuno began taking a step forward, smiling all the way. Naruto wasn't sure why, but there was something in the smile that reminded him of the Third Hokage. It was…calm, peaceful, free of malice. "You wouldn't happen to know any places to eat around here, would you?"

"U-Uh, e-eat? Y-You mean like for lunch?"

"Well, naturally, it is about time we had some real food. Besides," Allowing a soft giggle to ring out, Tamamo reached out and ruffled the tops of Naruto's blond spikes. "I believe you owe us for yesterday and today. Treat us to lunch and we shall consider things even."

If neither didn't know any better they could have sworn Naruto was looking like he was ready to slap himself. He looked between the male and female trying to figure out rather what was happening was a dream or actual reality. "You two…seriously want to have lunch with me?"

"Ahem, as I said, you do owe us, and you're a native of this village so my Master and I are willing to-"

"I know just the place, follow me, Hakuno and Miss Fox Lady!" Exclaimed the child, grabbing hold of Tamamo's hand and yanking her along while the older kitsune lost her mental footing. In spite of that she followed closely behind Naruto, not once attempting to shake her hand free from his.

This did not go unnoticed by Hakuno, who slowly but surely followed behind them, his usual calm and self-assured smile remaining on his face. Eventually, he caught up to the pair and took to the side opposite of Naruto. "So, mind telling us where we're going?" He asked.

"The best place to eat in the whole village!"

Admittedly, Tamamo wasn't expecting much when Naruto decided to treat to lunch. Given the boy's low standing and general mindset, she'd set the bar low for where she and her beloved were going to be eating, and she felt her expectations were fulfilled when they came into view of the small ramen stand nestled in a nice corner of the village.

Ichiraku Ramen.

 _Eh, it could be worse._ She told herself, following Naruto into the booth. The boy seemed to have done a complete one-eighty since beginning their short trip. She saw it in his general aura, adbasal-looking as this place was it was a haven for him.

Two seconds later and she believed she might have spoken too soon.

"Hey, Old Man Teuchi, three bowels this time!" Shouted the blond, quickly jumping into an empty seat with Hakuno and Tamamo taking space beside him.

"Three bowels, huh, you must really be…" Turning around, Hakuno and Tamamo were greeted with a mature yet kind-looked man dressed as a chef with closed eyes. Almost immediately, both sized the man up and found he held a similar aura of kindness and warmth as Hiruzen. "Ah, I see you brought some guests, hm, I haven't seen either of you two. Are you new to the village?"

"We are," Hakuno began, half-hoping this man wouldn't put the connection between them and the incident from a few days ago together.

"Ah, I got it, you two must be that new couple!" he turned to Tamamo, a jovial smile tugging on his face. "And you must be the woman that froze half of dozen Anbu and took this little guy out on a joy ride through the village."

It was amazing how fast hope could flicker and die.

To her credit Tamamo maintained a friendly demeanor, her body language even speaking of a more relaxed posture. If Hakuno had to guess it was probably because her enhanced senses could pick up the sizzling smell of food. Naruto wasn't the only one that was hungry. "Yep, that's us. Since Naruto was less than forthcoming with certain information, he brought us here to make up for it."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Whined the boy, causing his elders to burst into a fit of collective laughter.

"Well, then, in that case, I'm Teuchi Ichiraku, owner of this proud establishment." The chief said, reaching out his hand.

Graciously, Hakuno shook it and was pleased that he felt no malice or deceit behind it. "Hakuno Kishinami, this is my…"

"Tamamo Kishinami, his wife." The Caster-class Servant spoke with an obvious air of pride and affection in her voice. It'd taken some time, but eventually she'd gotten used to referring herself to such and took pride in doing so.

As with the Hokage, Teuchi had a brief moment of shock looking between the two teenagers, as did Naruto. Thankfully, he recovered quickly. As he did so another figure came into view, a female with brown hair and youthful face. She probably wasn't much older than Hakuno. "Hi there, Naruto, I see you found some friends to have lunch with."

"This is my daughter, Ayame. On behalf of the village, welcome. Now then, what'll it be? Naruto, can I assume the usual for you?"

"Yep! Miso pork, and don't skip out on the meat!"

After a quick glance at the menu, Tamamo came to her decision quickly. "A bowl of shoyu, only two or three slices of pork if you don't mind."

"Then I guess I'll have the shio broth." Hakuno stated.

"Coming right up!"

While the father and daughter duo quickly got to work preparing the food, Naruto turned to his right where Tamamo sat. "Um, Miss Fox Lady, what happened to your ears and tail, did you lose them?"

A visibly shudder ran through Tamamo at the boy's bluntness. Obviously, this boy had been raised without any sense of tact or manners. She would have liked to have had a word with his parents. _I obviously can't trick him into thinking they were just illusions or fake, but neither of those two seemed to notice._ Before answering she shot her Master a cautionary glance, silently asking for his permission which he quietly gave. "I…hid them. As a seasoned kitsune, altering my physical appearance is child's play for me."

"Altering your…appearance? You mean like a Transformation Jutsu?" He inquired.

"No, no, my Skill, Shapeshifting. One day, when you're older I'm sure you'll be capable of doing the same thing." With a light smirk, she poked the young boy on the forehead. "It may help you mask those whiskers of yours which seem to be a dead giveaway."

Naruto paused in thought before looking directly into the Servant's eyes. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"…Perhaps when you're older and more mature."

"What do you mean more mature? I'd say I'm pretty mature for my age."

"So says the boy who goes around causing pranks every other day, and actually getting away with half of them." Ayame called with a childish giggle that made Naruto's face blush while he attempted to deny the statement.

"So, out of curiosity what do you two think of the village so far?" Called Teuchi over the sizzling and cackling of his craft.

"It's…similar to our homeland." Hakuno spoke up, feeling like it was his turn. Besides, he was actually meaning to talk with one of the villages and this Teuchi seemed like the kind of man he could get along with. "To be honest, this isn't exactly the first ninja village we've come across, but it's definitely the biggest."

"Ah, I see, in that case you two must be from off the continent. Trust me, Konoha's the biggest and brightest of the all the Hidden Villages. Not to mention it serves the best food!"

Naruto's bowl came first, and as expected he wasted no time in diving into it. Second came Hakuno who patiently blew over the noodles before putting them through his lips. His content sighs of pleasure were practically music to the Ichirakus' ears. It could have been Tamamo's imagination but she could have sworn Ayame's gaze lingered on Hakuno for a bit longer than what was acceptable. Keeping a close eye on the girl, even when her plate was served, she mindlessly bite into it.

For a hot second, the shrine maiden's body froze with widen eyes as her organic senses registered the taste of the freshly cooked noodles. The second passed and Tamamo made her response evident, "Mikoooon!"

"Mi…kon?" Naruto questioned with a mouth half-full of noodles, turning to Hakuno.

"That means she likes it." The male answered happily, waving his hand while Tamamo began to calmly yet firmly tear into her bowl.

"Yes! That makes two more customer satisfied!" Proclaimed the ramen chef, holding up his right fist in triumphant.

"So, um, Hakuno, where exactly did you and Tamamo come from? Word on the street is your two…um," Ayame stammered, looking at Tamamo who seemed to catch her sideways glance. "Word is you two fell out of the sky."

"They did! They did fall out of the sky, Ayame. I saw it myself, a big hole opened up in the sky then they fell out. Though when they did, I saw this weird square-looking thing. It actually looked kind of cool!" Naruto stated.

Simultaneously, Hakuno and Tamamo locked eyes. _So THAT'S what happened._ They thought jointly, now having a clearer picture of how their trip across worlds had gone.

"You see, Teuchi-san, Miss Ayame, my husband and I come from a very distant land. As you guessed, whole continents away." Tamamo spoke up, attempting to look dignified. "Through some…rocky events we ended up here and we've decided to set down roots."

"In that case, welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village." Teuchi proudly proclaimed. "If either of are ever in need of a nice hot meal, just stop by and we'll have a bowl waiting for the both of you. And you too, Naruto."

Naruto's grin was wide and joyful as befitting of a child. Hakuno's smile was small but comforting, the sort that drew Ayame's attention and made her smile in return. Though reluctant Tamamo smiled as well, not only because of the lingering taste of the masterfully-cooked ramen, but because of the warm blanket that had fallen over her since entering this little ramen stand. She could understand why Naruto's mood had changed. This place was warm. It was safe.

They talked and chatted with the Ichirakus until at last the Master-Servant pair as well and young jinchūriki were soundly filled. Hakuno took the initiative and paid their bill, promising the old chef he and his Servant would return.

"Thanks again for breakfast, and for buying me this. Heh, I should probably get them home before someone sees them and think I stole 'em or something. See ya' later, Mister Hakuno and Miss Fox Lady!"

"It's Tamamo! Tamamo, you little one-tail!" Shouted the pink-haired Caster watching the child hurry down the street, his arms filled with a bag full of items she and Hakuno had watched him eye and bought when he was out of sight. Sighing she turned to her Master, whose face had become passive. "Master, are you going to follow him?"

"Huh? You mean you know?"

"I sensed we were being watched while we were eating. Clearly that child has enemies, and I know you far too well." Came her response along with a heavy sigh. "Again, I can't in good faith leave a fellow fox to suffer in blissful ignorance."

That wasn't the real reason, the truth was they both felt the an all-too familiar uncomfortable tugging in their guts. As a Heroic Spirit meant to battle with the finest and worst of humanity's history, Tamamo was no stranger to the feeling as it was partially how she managed to read the flow of battle. For Hakuno it had become a developed skill, instinct.

 _"That feeling deep in your gut, don't ignore it. Sometimes that's the only warning you're going to get."_

Calmly yet with an air of urgency the duo crossed countless streets and corners, making sure Naruto never left their mental field of vision. Tamamo sensed malice, great malice building up where the boy was heading and picked up her pace with Hakuno following closely behind her. He felt it too as evident by the growing firmness of his face. Their feelings were finally validated when the a collection of voices shouting from up ahead.

"What the hell is this! It wasn't enough for you guys to trash my windows, you had to do my entire apartment!" Screamed a positively furious Naruto.

"Hey, freak, you're the one who likes running around the village pulling pranks! Don't dish out what you can't take!" Came a haughty male voice followed by a chorus of snobbish laughter. "If you want to you can always just move to a more upscale part of town, oh wait, you can't because this shithole is the only place that'll accept you!"

Coming to a stop just at the corner of an alley, overlooking a building they theorized to be Naruto's apartment they took stock of the situation. The first thing they noticed was that the building had been set on fire then quickly doused, though the damage was apparent in the black marks stretching from the roof down. Second, they both took stock of the broken windows and smoke coiling out from within. Lastly, there was the various kanji engraved onto the side of the building: "monster", "freak", "demon", and "evil" as if some had taken a giant paint brush and decided to turn the entire building into a canvas. Stand in front, his shopping bag at his side, was a shaking Naruto who did his best to look strong in front of a trio of older teenage boys.

All three of them wore the green vests they'd come to recognize as signifying chunin rank or higher. At the front the apparent leader twirled a kunai knife in hand while looking down at Naruto with a pair of cold and merciless reddish-brown eyes. His pepper-colored hair was somewhat spikey and appeared to be on the verge of reaching shoulders. To the teen's right stood a thick-armed male with jet-black hair that roughly fell across his face. The sleeves of his uniform were torn off, revealing to Hakuno a pair of muscular arms that far exceeded his own. He noticed on the right teen's left shoulder was a bright right kanji for "strength". The last of the group was of equal height to the leader, though he was distinguishable by a long scar running down his left eye. Strapped to his back was a giant paint brush the pair summarized was responsible for the defacing. His hair was chestnut brown while his turquoise-colored eyes shining with a teenage malice Hakuno was all too used to seeing.

"A shame you don't have anyone so you could go stay with for the night." Chuckled the paint brush wielder.

"Actually, he does, Old Man Hokage. That's right, brat, go on running to the old man like you always do. I'm sure if he's not too busy, he'll let you stay the night in a kennel or something!" Roared tallest of the group, causing the entire lot of them to break out in laughter while Naruto's face grew redder.

"Shut up!" He yelled, looking ready to charge them all.

"Or what? You're just some orphan brat the Hokage takes pity on. What the hell can you do to experienced ninja like us? Throw rocks or pepper bobs?" Cackled the leader. "I see you went to the trouble of going out and buying some stuff to repair the damage. Heh, talk about a waste of money. You should have bought yourself a ticket out of here."

Balling his fists Naruto stood defiant as he did in the shop, his blue eyes radiating fragile courage. "This…this is my home. I'm not leaving!"

"The hell if you aren't!" Barked the leader, now tightly gripping the kunai in his hand. "You destroyed this place six years ago, you damn demon! Killed my father and my uncle! Your only home is in hell where monsters like you belong! It's high time someone sent you there!"

A quick series of hand signs preceded the leader hurling the now glowing kunai at Naruto, who frantically threw up both arms expecting to be turned into a pin cushion for his defiance. If he didn't die then he was going to be spending another night in the hospital. Somehow, he thought that sounded better than going to the Third Hokage and asking him for a place to stay, again.

Out of the view of both sides came a violet and pink-colored whirlwind. Though Naruto felt stronger than average winds, it was the trio of boys who took the true brunt of the backlash of the wind blast. All three of them threw up their eyes and screamed in alarm as they were pushed backwards.

"What the hell is that! What did you do you little-"

"Call this child a **demon** one more time and it will be the **last word** to ever come out of your mouth."

Cutting through the air like a sharpened blade was the voice of one of Japan's Three Great Monsters. Dread fell over the street like a curtain of invisible black rain frightening all present and even those who were out of range. Every person with an ounce of awareness felt the sudden aura of malice causing them to freeze in deer caught in headlights, all save for one.

Naruto withdrew his hands, finding he'd been spared several dozen blades digging deeply into his flesh. Twisting his head, he gulped in partial fear and partial awe at the imposing figure of Tamamo-no-Mae standing behind him, one of her talismans held loosely in her right hand. The aura surrounding her had completely changed as had her eyes, they were now black slits in golden orbs that held nothing but pure disdain for the teenagers before her. Strange as it was, Naruto didn't exactly feel scared gazing up at her. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact he could tell the malice she was exerting wasn't being leveled at him but at his aggressors. He didn't realize he was staring until he felt a cool pair of hands fall upon his shoulders causing him to turn around.

"Naruto, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Questioned the worried victor of the Moon Cell, carefully looking the child over for any sign of injuries.

"N-No, Mister Hakuno, I-I'm fine." Looking back up, he marveled at the near visible red aura enveloping Tamamo. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but notice it looked like thin waves of fire and felt like fire took as he began to break out in a hot sweat from being so close to her. "Mi-Miss Fox Lady?"

"You were about to harm, no, MURDER this child in cold blood." She proclaimed in a cold voice that sent shivers down the spines of the three chunin. "You three, who I wage are sworn to defend this village and its people, were about to murder this boy after vandalizing his home. I ought to rip those headbands off you and melt them atop your heads." The fox snarled.

A response was building in the mouths of the three boys but fear paralyzed their lungs preventing them from speaking. Tamamo knew what category these boys fell into, and she hated them with a passion. She didn't need to summon her mirror to dispatch these three or her spear, doing so would only sully the weapons with the blood of these cowardly brats.

Still keeping his hands on Naruto's shoulder, Hakuno looked between his wife and the three boys. One move and he knew the three were either going to be spending a couple of days in the hospital or in the psych ward, maybe both. Glancing to Naruto, he was a little surprised to find the boy looking at him with worry. He knew that look in his eyes well as his eyes had held that shine too many times before. Calmly and quietly, the sixteen-year-old rose to his feet before stepping in front of his enraged Servant. "Leave now and never come near here or after Naruto again, is that clear?"

Hakuno's voice wasn't like Tamamo's, which carried a visible air of danger and malice to it. Instead his was quiet and flat, near emotionless in its delivery, yet a promise could have been made out-accept or pain was going to follow, great agonizing pain. Completing the sell was the absolute cold look in the young man's usual cheerful and bright brown eyes.

Slowly, the lead shinobi nodded his head as did his compatriots. Gathering themselves they took their level, throwing several cautionary glances back at them before finally disappearing from out of sight.

Completely star-struck, Naruto stared at the two teenagers who'd just defended him. To the young blond, they might as well have been angels, his personal angels considering everything they'd done for him in the last couple of hours.

"Sorry about your house." In a flash, Hakuno's eyes had regained their merciful and gentle light. Tamamo kept her senses alert though she did flicker her gaze to the young host, her eyes softened if only by a fraction.

"D-Don't worry about it. I'm kind of used to it." He said, attempting to look away. In doing so, Hakuno and Tamamo felt their hearts drop. "I'll go stay with Gramps, he lets me stay the night in the office whenever someone…"

"How about you stay with us?"

"Huh?"

Completely turning her attention to the young child, Tamamo decided to take the lead in offering the child a place to stay. "We did a lot of shopping this evening and though my darling is no slouch, it'd help to have some extra hands to unpack everything." Allowing a soft smile to come to her face, she reached for the boy's hand and was happy when he allowed her to grip it. _Soft and innocent, he truly is a one-tail._ "How about it, Naruto? Are you comfortable with spending more time with us?"

Neither responded to the tears building up at the corner of his eyes, not they blamed him. Gripping the hand of the shrine maiden then smiling towards the brown-haired survivor, Naruto nodded. "Sure thing! I'll help out in any way I can!"

Chuckling the two silently vowed to do something about Naruto's wrecked home, for now they were going to turn their attention to the blond child currently giving them the brightest smile he could muster. They still had quite a few hours of daylight left, and they were going to make the most of it before the sun began it journey towards the horizon.

* * *

 **This chapter didn't exactly turn out as I'd hoped, but hey, stuff happens. I'm pretty sure you all can guess where this story's going but you'll have to wait until next chapter to confirm things. The next chapter ties up things up and truly sets the stage for this story to begin so hopefully it should be up in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 3-Building a Home

**Picking up where the last chapter left off at this one will contain the first big shakeup to canon.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **FOX TAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Chapter 3 - Building a Home**

* * *

He'd never been invited into another person's house, matter of fact most days Naruto was able to make it back to his own home without incident were days he considered himself lucky. He honestly had no idea how long it would be until he had someone he could actually call a friend or if he would ever get to do the things that other kids got to do. Never did this was how one of his many dreams would come true - at the hands to two people who seemingly fell out of the sky, one of them even having foxlike ears and a tail along with the ability to perform some kind of magic. Naruto didn't know who these people were but they were kind to him, and that was all he could ask for, all he'd ever asked for.

Their home was modest yet compared to what Naruto lived in, it might as well have been a palace. Hakuno was the first through, making his way towards the kitchen carrying the bags with Tamamo and the little jinchūriki tailing behind him. Once they were inside Naruto stopped to look around the cozy home, noting how it already had a nice and warm feel about it. Evidently he wasn't alone as Tamamo finally allowed the magical veil she'd thrown over herself to come down, thus allowing her tail and ears to shimmer into existence in clear view of Naruto. Taking notice, Naruto stared at the brown-furred appendage in open-mouthed awe. Fully aware of his staring, Tamamo decided to have a little fun with the boy in manipulating her foxy appendage.

As the young blond quickly discovered the tail wasn't just real, it was highly flexible. Like a living thing it came alive, gently brushing up against his face. For Naruto it tickled, the fur was soft and warm like a living blanket. He wouldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt something this soft or that made him feel this safe and protected. "Um, Miss Fox Lady, are you and Mister Hakuno, um aliens?"

Giggling at the idea, Tamamo toyed with going along with the boy's suspicions until deciding perhaps even he was owed a little bit of the truth. "No, contrary to what you think my love and I are not aliens, at least not the kind I'm sure you're thinking of. If we were would that change your opinion of us?"

"Nu-huh, you two are nice, not to mention I still want to learn what that was you did yesterday to the Anbu."

"That, my dear little one, was witchcraft." She answered, still allowing him to play with her tail. In the past Tamamo would have been extremely reluctant to reveal such information about herself, but something in her gut told her it was alright with this boy. Maybe because he was one of her own who'd never once betrayed her or turned their back on the courtesan in her hour of need. "Come along, Naruto, you did promise to help us."

His eyes still half-focused on her swishing tail, Naruto followed the pink-haired woman down the hallway to the kitchen area where Hakuno stood, sorting out the day's items. Upon laying eyes on the small kitchen table, Naruto did a double take. Food, furniture, cooking utensils, and housing decorations, Hakuno seemed to be pulling it all out of the fox-imprinted bag he'd seen him carrying around all day. Unable to contain his curiosity, Naruto ran up to the table to get a closer look at the bag.

"Careful," Hakuno warned, putting up knives and forks where they belonged along with other kitchen items as if he were used to the entire process.

Like any child, Naruto chose to ignore the warning and further examined the apparent hand-woven bag. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he pried the two flaps open and stuck his head inside.

"H-HUH?! W-What the?!"

His scream echoed in the colorless void in which he found half his body submerged in. Oddly enough, his lungs inhaled a health dose of air despite the space-like vacuum. Honestly, he didn't know rather to be more frightened or amazed. Just as a collection of items began to drift into his view, Naruto felt someone gripped the collar of his shirt and pull, yanking him out of the void dimension and back into the real world. Still held up he was brought face to face with a flat-faced Tamamo.

"Hehehe, uh, nice bag. A whole lot of space in there. Did you um, use magic on it?" He began with a sheepish grin, hoping not to ruin the good will he'd been shown.

"Yep, she enchants almost every bag she makes to be able to carry anything from a few things to an entire street light, trust me, it's come in handy a lot." Hakuno answered, reaching into the bag for more items while not saying one word about Naruto's current predicament.

Tamamo could practically feel the curiosity and question at the edge of the boy's tongue. "Naruto, would you like me to make you a bag like that?"

"Uh, um, y-yeah, it would help."

"Then be a good boy and help us." Finally putting him down, she gave the ostracized child a smile that made his heart flutter in joy. "Do that and I promise I'll reward you in the end. Deal?"

"Deal! Thank you, Miss Fox Lady."

Behind the two of them, Hakuno barely managed to contain his laughter while Tamamo's happy smile morphed into a childish pout. Something in the shrine maiden's gut was telling her she and this boy were going to be seeing a lot of each other; if they were she was going to have to lay down some ground rules. "Naruto, can you start by doing something for me?"

"What?"

"Stop calling me that, if you're going to address me do so as Tamamo or Mrs. Kishinami. Understood?"

Happily nodding his head, the blond jumped to work in helping the brown-haired teen. Now with a little privacy, Tamamo shook her head with a whimsical smile on her face. She supposed Hakuno and the others had been right, when it came to children she just couldn't shake old habits. Perhaps though, that wasn't a bad thing.

With three hands the unpacking went by fast, or to them that's what it felt like. Food was quickly and carefully moved into the refrigerator and pantry where it would sit until someone grew hungry, which given the home's occupants would be in a few hours or so. Naruto couldn't help but sneak a few shot glances at the items put up and finally stare in open awe when Hakuno stood in front of the kitchen to do some inspection.

"Not as big a stock as I would have liked, but it'll work. Tamamo, I'm gonna run back out to get a few more things." Proclaimed the brown-haired Master, looking to his spouse. In one glance he could tell she wanted to go with him. As much as he wanted to walk over and hold her, he was still aware that Naruto was watching them. It didn't much to figure out this wasn't the first time anyone was showing him genuine affection, but it was his first time seeing such a thing up close. With that in mind, he directed his attention to the boy. "Since you're going to be spending the night with us, is there anything you want me to get you, Naruto?"

For a minute or two, the boy looked absolutely stunned at how he was being addressed. There was something in that hesitation, that Hakuno found deeply troubling yet he chose to say nothing about it. Regaining his senses, Naruto began to give some serious thought to his request. "Um, well, could you get me some instant-cooked ramen?"

"So you want more ramen do you, I can supply you with that." Tamamo proclaimed, proudly puffing up her chest turning the boy's attention to her. "While I won't put down Mr. Teuchi and his daughter I'll have you know, little kitsune, where I'm from my cooking was revered far and wide. Simply ask my dear husband for tales of my culinary exploits! Right, my darling?"

Hakuno honestly wondered if Tamamo was attempting to cheer the boy up or making another half-hearted attempt to boost her ego in front of a child she viewed as one of her own. Knowing her, it was probably a little of both. "What she really means is she knows how to cook every type of ramen imaginable, all you have to do is ask her nicely, Naruto." His response came in a completely deadpan manner. While Tamamo expectedly drove herself into a childish fit, Naruto's eyes lit up like a pair of Christmas trees.

"Any…kind of ramen?" He whispered again.

"Yep, I've actually seen her cook ramen with pork, chicken, ham, heck, she even found a way to combine ramen and sushi to create what was probably the weirdest combo meal I've ever had." The older male continued thoroughly, enjoying the reactions he was getting from his Servant-turned-lover and his young house guest.

After hearing his proclamation, Naruto was now gaping at Tamamo with eyes as large as the preclean plates he'd just put up. For her part, the fox-eared Servant seemed torn between being angry at her Master and basking in the attention the young jinchūriki was giving her. Crossing her arms, she shot him a glare that would have been threatening if he wasn't so used to seeing her softer side. The harder she tried to focus on him, the wider his grin became until Tamamo could no longer maintain the front. Allowing his laughter to show through, Hakuno walked over and placed a soft kiss on his wife's cheek before making towards the door.

"Um, Mister Hakuno, could you….uh, see could you…" Began the young child, looking at him with a mixture of shame and worry.

Hakuno already had a feeling of what it was the boy was about to say. Kneeling down so they were almost eye-level, the battle-tested human ruffled the boy's blond head. "Hey, I may not look it, but I've lived through worse than just some angry glares and smart-alecky cracks. Trust me, I'll be just fine."

Catching sight of Naruto's continued unease, Tamamo chose to jump in. Placing her head atop Hakuno's, she summoned forth a warm burst of air from her body bathing the two males. Naruto took in the soothing breeze, momentarily losing himself in it. "I know you may have just met us, but we can handle ourselves. Naruto, while you're under our roof you're under our protection. That is a promise."

When Hakuno looked back from the door, Naruto was still staring at Tamamo with a mixture of awe and admiration. Tears were on the crisp of falling from his eyes and he wanted to desperately to be the one to wipe away those tears, but he knew Tamamo could do it herself. She called herself an Anti-Hero, an enemy of humanity, but Hakuno didn't believe those things. He'd fought hard to prove to Tamamo she didn't have to be bound by those labels, and in time she'd proved him right. She'd give young Naruto the console and love he needed, if only for a little while or at least until they figured out their next step.

Speaking of next step, the minute he was out the door and five paces from their home Hakuno allowed his peaceful smile and calm aura to evaporate. "If you've got something to say, I'd rather you come out and say it to my face." In total, there were four of them. He wasn't sure which was more troubling - his ever growing sixth sense or the fact the men who'd been spying on him and his loved ones possessed absolutely no emotion to begin with. All he could feel were four souls, four heartbeats simply beating in required rhythm, absolutely no emotion such as anger or frustration whatsoever. If Hakuno didn't know any better, he could have sworn they were being watched by machines instead of people.

A second passed and the four men seemingly scattered, though Hakuno wasn't foolish enough to believe they were gone for good. Two days he and Tamamo knew they were being watched, and for two days they kept quiet about it not wanting to cause a scene. Given what they'd just seen with Naruto something told him that had to change.

He was thankful they chose to follow him rather than remain the shadows watching Tamamo and Naruto. Truth be told, he didn't know which scenario would play out worse - Tamamo trying to remain patient and quiet while under surveillance or her attempting to do something about it. If it came to the latter he'd know either by a column of smoke, massive whirlwind hurling debris a hundred feet skyward, or a giant glacier suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Word of the incident at Naruto's apartment had already begun to spread, and of course it didn't take much for people to connect the incident to him. No one directly mentioned it or said it to his face though, or at least most people didn't. Angry looks, silent threats, Hakuno took notice of them no matter how veiled or hidden they were, even when he was maintaining a smile at a cashier or greeting a store worker. The common thread in all of them was Naruto, usually with a negative thrown in.

 _Why, why do they hate him this much? It can't be because of his pranks._

Hakuno didn't fancy the idea of barging into Hiruzen Sarutobi's office and demanding answers like he was some big shot, especially when he and Tamamo only had the man's good will to go on and not much else. At the end of the week, he did have a physical examine scheduled so he could brooch the topic then, discretely of course. How much info he was going to get was anyone's guess; though he could only hope Tamamo didn't get too cheeky with the thought of someone examining his body. Speaking of which, how exactly were they going to handle _her_ examination?

 _Mister Sarutobi, remember what I said about Tamamo not being human? She's actually a two-thousand-year-old fox spirit who is a facet of the goddess of the sun who was hunted down and transformed into a nine-tailed monster fox that slaughtered thousands of people! Or the "threat" we were running from is actual seven of her eight other tails all of whom have their own personalities, and the strongest of them is a genocidal bitch hellbent on wiping out humanity?_

Halting in his tracks, the teenager hung his head drawing curious glances from the citizens passing him by. Maybe Tamamo was right, perhaps he was still too optimistic for his own good.

"Three days in and it already seems our fair village has taken its toll on you. Thinking about relocating already?"

Pushing his grim imaginations to the side Hakuno turned to the newcomer, not sure what he was going to find. The first thing that struck him were the creases stretching from his eyes downwards; those marks alone told him this man had seen his fair share of troubles, and then some. His onyx eyes held his with faint interest while his mouth remained a thin line.

"No, no, it's just I've…had a lot to take in for the past few days. It's funny really, I've traveled far and wide yet places like this village still tend to blow me away." Hakuno finally answered, hoping he didn't sound too offensive.

"Heh, sounds like you still have your youthful passion, don't lose that." The man chuckled, looking backwards. As he did so, Hakuno felt the four men trailing him come to an immediate halt and scatter off into the shadows. "You've felt them trailing you for a while, haven't you?"

"Is that a usual thing or is it because me and my partner…"

"Don't blame Lord Hokage," the mysterious man began, still keeping his eyes on the countless buildings now beginning to turn subtle shades of red and orange due to the sun beginning its journey downwards. "Unfortunately, this village is home to its share of good and wicked men. It appears you've caught the eye of one of the latter."

"There's always people like that, in every city in every country." Sighed the teenager, adjusting the strap of his bag. "I've been through this so much I've gotten used to it. I don't blame people for being scared of us, it's only natural."

Visibly impressed, the mysterious man raised an eyebrow before peering down at his bag. Thankfully he didn't say much regarding the cartoonish fox sown into the front. "You're out doing some even shopping, perhaps for dinner?"

"You doing the same?"

"Yes, since you're new allow me to show you to some places. Consider an act of village hospitality."

"Thank you, Mister…?"

"Fugaku, Fugaku Uchiha, a pleasure to meet you." The man identified himself, taking a few steps away and giving Hakuno a slight bow he returned.

At least he was out shopping with a male, he'd encounter a woman Hakuno knew he'd be in the doghouse (or fox house) for the week.

It wasn't hard to piece together the fact that Fugaku was married, he was far too skilled at shopping to not at least have been involved with someone or have a family. Likewise, the adult male was equally impressed with Hakuno's capability to pick out brand name products and the finest of what was being offered with a mere glance. Though he glanced once or twice at the bag Fugaku never once said anything, only muttering something about how it was every woman's dream.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where I could find a bag like that, could you?"

"One of a kind I'm afraid."

"Your partner?"

Shamelessly holding up the custom-woven shopping bag, Hakuno grinned which in turn caused the older man to chuckle. "What gave it away?"

The next time Fugaku spoke, they were looking through various fruit stands. He made sure to avoid eye-contact while keeping his voice just quiet enough only Hakuno could pick up on it without diverting his attention from his current task. "The men surveying you are from an organization called Root, a secret branch of the Anbu that don't report to the Hokage."

"Then who do they report to?" As much as he didn't like where this was going, he knew he had to listen. For all he knew Fugaku could have been lying to him, but something in his gut told him that wasn't the case.

"A man far more ruthless and morally gray than Lord Hokage. Be weary of him."

"Any other advice, or can I get you to give me a name?"

Hakuno was patient in his hunger for an answer. Patient enough that he didn't say anything for another four stores and nearly entire hour of walking and searching. As much as he would have liked to have said, it was because of his many life experiences the truth was he didn't want to dry unnecessary attention. Their watchers had returned, and they'd brought a friend with them. Though he was a calm and easy-going man Hakuno was beginning to feel worried, not for his sake but for Tamamo and Naruto. Were they being watched as well? As peaceful and tranquil as Konoha was it was still a village of ninja, assassins and killers who during the Sengoku era were the go-to option for the nastiest of deeds. Several times, Hakuno shot cautionary glances at his hand where his Command Seals still lay emblazoned upon his skin. They weren't throbbing or burning so he tried to take that as a sign not to worry, yet he couldn't bite down the nagging feeling of doubt and unease.

The teenager's emotional turmoil didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha's clan's current leader. In his eyes the brown-haired Master was calm and rational, yet still young and swayed by emotions. "Danzō won't make a move on them in public, at least not without being given reason to." He finally spoke as they entered the refrigerated section of a supermarket his wife enjoyed shopping at. The fruity yogurt his family had developed a taste for was sold here thus they were frequent visitors.

Hakuno turned to the man who was still going about his business absent-mindedly. "Danzō? That's his name?" Immediately the first name that jumped to his mind was Kato Danzo, one of the famed ninja of the Warring States period. _A ninja named Danzō, heh. Sounds just about as right as having a head ninja named Sarutobi, all I need now is to meet someone named Sasuke and Hanzo then I'll be set._ "This Danzo guy, how dangerous is he?"

"Lord Hokage probably hasn't told you of him because he doesn't want to scare either of you but be weary of him."

"Is he head of village security or something?"

"He's self-appointed."

In that one statement Hakuno had enough information to form a mental image of this Danzo, and he certainly didn't like what he was picturing. Again, it was fortunate Tamamo wasn't with him as he could only imagine how she'd react to this news. _Then again, it's probably only a matter of time before she finds out._ "We've been here for less than a week and already we've made enemies. Great."

"Simply keep your heads low and don't let him anywhere near your lover." With exercised grace, the brown-haired man took away the candy-cane flavored yogurt he'd been examining and replaced it with blueberry. "The candy-cane isn't nearly as good as advertised, at least not according to my sons."

"You've got boys at home?"

"Two, one of is perhaps a year or two older than you while the other just recently entered the ninja academy. By the way, you did the right thing." For the first time Fugaku turned his full attention to the teenager, his lips ticked upwards in something of a proud smile. "Protecting Naruto, contrary to what everyone thinks or does, that boy's done more for this village than most will ever know, and he deserves better for it."

That was the final confirmation that he had to talk to the Hokage. There was something about the little blond child that seemed to have certain parties in this village on edge and he was now determined to get to the bottom of it.

By the time they left the supermarket, the sky had begun to turn from bright blue to a myriad of orange, red and purple. It was a welcome sight for the teenage Master. Sure, the digital sky of .PH had its share of wonders, but seeing the genuine article was a special type of magic in its own right. Looking around, he noticed the night life had begun to take hold of the streets as evident by the thicker crowds of people and generally liveliness of the bustling crowds.

"Thank you for the evening, Mr. Uchiha." He said, realizing the time had come to part ways with his compatriot. "And um, thanks for the shopping help."

"Don't mention it." Turning on his heels, Hakuno felt the man tense up signaling a warning. "Just remember what I said about Danzō."

He kept those words close in his heart and mind as he walked down the winding roads that led to his and Tamamo's new home. Only when he was half-way, there did he realize that the men who'd been following him had ceased their actions. He honestly didn't know rather to feel relief or another sense of dread.

* * *

Tamamo was still delicately stroking the hairs of the blond child curled up in her lap when her beloved returned. Deciding she'd let him come to her she remained where she was, the truth was she simply couldn't beat to move and risk awakening the boy peacefully dozing away in her lap. Her ears picked up everyone from his shelving and debagging of items to his moving of furniture; she'd inspect his choices latter after they'd felt with the current issue. Minute by minute, the sounds grew lighter until she could pick up the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer towards her.

Hakuno poked his head out of the doorframe finding his wife sitting atop their bed, Naruto tenderly laying in her lap with his soft breathing going head in head with the evening wind. Unwilling to break the serenity of the scene, he tried as quietly as possible to make his way over to the bed and join Tamamo. "I found out who our…watchers were, they're from an organization called Root, headed by a man named Danzō that operate completely independent of the Hokage."

The fox's ears bristled at the information, though she never once stopped stoking Naruto's golden mane. "Typical. A secret organization dedicated to watching the village because this Danzō character must view Mister Sarutobi as being too weak for the job."

It didn't surprise him in the least that her mind had already worked out the political structure surrounding the Hidden Leaf Village. Kind and selfless (when she wanted to be) as Tamamo was, she was still a former courtesan who won the favor of the Emperor of Japan. She'd come to her own conclusions about the gray-haired man that had offered them an olive branch that differed from his. Though she personally was grateful for the man's generosity she knew there had to be a catch somewhere, this was after all, a village of ninja.

"What's the best way to ask Mister Sarutobi about them?" He broached.

"Not mincing words and telling him that if these Root will not leave us in peace then he and this Danzō will be forced to build a heater to thaw out those I freeze and find a retriever for those I blow away."

"And the ones you burn?" The pair shared a brief chuckle at picturing how easily the dark coats and masks would burn before Tamamo commanded the flames to cease before life could be lost. "How was he?"

"Even I was never this hyperactive when I was his age, still, I didn't have the reserves of energy he does." She answered wistfully.

Hakuno's full attention turned to the sleeping boy. From the get-go, he'd sensed something unusual about him and that feeling and had only grown over the past few hours. The bedroom around him became little more than a brightly colored blur as his mind focused entirely Naruto, his vision contorting and warping between his eyes. To him, he was a colored mass of blue, sky blue that made Hakuno's heart flutter with happiness and made him question why anyone would attempt to do this child harm, but then he saw it. Centered in the midst of the blue was red, crimson - a swirling scarlet mass of demonic energy he'd stared into countless times. His self-control lost Hakuno reached out to touch it, Tamamo's frantic voice little more than an afterthought.

For a brief second, he took stock in the feeling of his feet being immersed in water before realizing the air had turned from warm and pleasant to suddenly stuff and near suffocating. He was still indoors, except he was in some sort of warped hallway with pipes running along the ceiling with lights spaced out every few feet. After a quick look around him, Hakuno turned to his front and finally found the source of the crimson malice.

Behind the double-doored gate lay a fox, one of equal size to Scorn's dreaded demon form, no, exactly like his Servant's rogue persona. Like targeting sights, the black slits within blood-red eyes homed in on him, nearly freezing him in place. If not fall all his previous encounters with the god-like and powerful beings, Hakuno was sure he would have followed under the feral gaze of the enormous beast before him. Beyond the bars he saw a maw filled with teeth bigger than palace columns and sharper than any blade he'd ever seen open, releasing a dry gale that carried hatred and violence. His lungs which had been only barely able to maintain functionality froze for a minute before resuming their proper function.

"… **You don't seem scared, maggot."**

Unlike Amaterasu's voice this one was male, but it carried all the same echoing power and unchecked malevolence as the sun goddess herself. Strange as it was, Hakuno actually found comfort in that fact, probably because it meant this creature could be handled in the same way as the Shinto goddess.

"Well, you're not exactly the first giant fox I've met. You've got the deepest voice though." It couldn't hurt to try humor, would it?

Odds were the caged fox was forcing itself to laugh and not because it honestly found Hakuno's statement funny. Even so, the tension never left the tunnel as the teenager knew if not for the steely doors and seal-like parchment between them, the giant animal would happily rip him apart without a moment's hesitation.

" **You may have tamed that pathetic little witch,"** the nine-tailed beast growled, flooding the tunnel with more malevolent energy, this turn in the form of reddish-orange tendrils. **"But you won't best me. I don't know where you came from, but you're still a-"**

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm not?" The statement was so forward and direct, it actually caught the demonic fox off-guard. Briefly its crimson eyes widened while Hakuno took a brave step forward. "Like I said, you're not the first giant fox I've meant, and something tells me humans have put you through the ringer too." He spoke, allowing his face to show sympathy.

Shock danced in the eyes of the beast confirming Hakuno's mental hypothesis on what this creature was, or more precisely what had been done to it. Before more could be said, he felt a familiar hand fall upon his shoulder and pull. His mind was slipping from this mental realm, no, it was being dragged out. Just before he was completely yanked out of the flooded sewer, he caught the massive male fox giving him something of a curious glare.

" **That's an awfully bright light you got in there, human, almost reminds me of moonlight."**

After a short blinking of the eyes, Hakuno found himself back in the comforts of his bedroom. Silently dreading it he turned to his left to find the pouting face of his fox-eared lover, glancing downwards he was somewhat relieved to find Naruto was still asleep. Instinctively, his hand went to his chest where he felt a residual heat.

"Darling, I hope you're not interested in seeing _another_ fox."

"Nope, the only fox for me is the one sitting her beside me, who probably just saved me from being sliced into meaty ribbons." At this point he had ten automatic responses he could give, and that one was probably the one Tamamo liked hearing the most. "You, um, peaked inside of Naruto while I was out?"

"Yes," she admitted, glancing down at the child with a look of true pity and tenderness. "His blood and soul are human, but he possesses a second soul inside of him, a nine-tailed fox like myself. From what I can gather it was…sealed inside of him."

Whatever deity reigned over this world was apparently leading them somewhere as both finally took notice of their unseen and unheard house guest. Sitting on the window still was a monkey of average height and average build save for a dark red and green-outlined vest across its abdomen. Once it realized its presence had been detected, it made several noises before jumping from its perched spot onto the body where it trotted up to Tamamo, lowering itself thus revealing a scroll attached to its back.

Quickly ripping the scroll away and reading it, the Caster scowled. The monkey recalled in slight fear as the golden eyes turned towards it. "Tell your master that my husband and I have questions and we'll be expecting answers. We'll be at the tower shortly, now away with you!"

Hakuno remained silent as the monkey fled out the way it came with Tamamo slamming the window shut behind her then placing a talisman up against the window. "I take it the Hokage wants to see us?"

"Yes, he said he found some way for us to support ourselves, though the truth is I imagine he heard about the vandalization of Naruto's home and our involvement."

Turning his worried eyes south, Hakuno asked, "Can we leave him here?"

Adventuring across the Moon Cell and combating almost every threat imaginable had engraved a deep sense of paranoia into the both of them, and given Tamamo's own history that was saying something. Three bounded fields, all of which were directly attuned to the Caster herself protected the house from potential invaders which was one reason why those Root operatives were force to spy on them from afar rather than up close. Even with that protection, Tamamo still didn't feel safe leaving the boy by himself for less than a minute.

 _Honestly, it's only been a few days and look what you've got me doing, you little one-tail._ Mentally sighing, she withdrew a strand of hair from her fluffy tail and held it up. Hakuno's ears picked up the ancient Japanese sutra as his eyes thinly made out the rush of energy that flooded the hair strand, giving it life. Light shimmered around the strand before Tamamo it away, a form began to materialize into existence - a fox. Not too big and not too small, though anyone who made the mistake of assuming it was an ordinary animal would be in for a rude surprise.

The orange-furred create stood at attention to its creator, causing Tamamo to let out a proud chuckle. "It seems I am capable of creating familiars here as well. Protect this boy with your life," she spoke to the small creature in a commanding tone. "If anyone comes for him attack until they retreat, and if that fails, take him and flee." A swift swoosh of the tail served as confirmation of her orders. "Now, then, darling?"

Hakuno had already gotten his sandals back on when he turned to her. "Let's not keep the Hokage waiting."

* * *

After a long day of bountifully sunshine, the village had finally begun to become painted in the colors of dusk. This did not stop anyone as the night life Hakuno earlier observed began coming out in full force on their way to the Hokage tower. The guards made way for them, though part of it might have been because of the silent aura of aggression that Tamamo walked with.

The closer they got to the meeting room, the tighter the knot in Hakuno's stomach became. Just as they'd reached the door, it swung open outwards and the knot in his stomach morphed into a steel ball. The man that step out and into the pair's line of sight was Sarutobi's age, though that was where the similarities between them ended. Though he looked to be missing his right arm, both Master and Servant knew better than to be deceived to by the look. Speaking of which, the right half if his wrinkled face were covered by bandages with a x-shaped scar on his chin. Contrasting to the Third's eyes which shined with a curious albeit friendly light, this man's remaining eye was as cold as ice and sharp as a dagger. Tension seized the bodies of the duo upon locking eyes with him.

 _So this is Danzō, I wonder if he has any possibly relationship to the Fujiwara Clan, or if this world has a parallel._ Thought the fox, never once letting her eyes drift from the one-eyed elder before her. Just as she was sizing up him, he was doing the same to her.

It was at that moment the shrine maiden knew one way or another, she and this man were going to be enemies.

"Excuse me." He finally said, breaking the tension between them. Hakuno lightly tugged on his wife's sleeve, causing her to step aside allowing Danzo to pass. As he did so both felt as if they'd just watched a tornado blow by.

"Is it possible we can consider relocating to a village in the countryside? Or one without creepy old men?" the fox whined once she was sure the cyclops was out of earshot.

Playfully shaking his head, he guided her into the meeting room where the Third Hokage had first sat down with them and explained the situation. In a replay of past events he was sitting in the exact same chair, a look of deep worry and thought engraved into his face. "Did we come at a bad time, Mister Sarutobi?"

"Hm, no, no, I just…"

"Had to discuss political matters you're getting too old for?" Shot the pink-haired Servant who arrogantly marched into the room headless of her love's calls. "Your…may I ask what exactly we've done to earn such scrutiny from your…regent?"

Instantly picking up on the Caster's train of thought, Hiruzen let out a shaky sigh while rubbing his brow. "I see you've had your first run-in with Danzō. I told him not to spy on either of you, but it appears he once again chose to ignore my orders."

"Again?" Echoed the young male with a crocked frown.

"I'm sorry about that."

"We can discuss this another time, preferable when we have the tolerance for it." Tamamo declared, attempting to sound reasonable. "Are we correct to assume you called us here because you…heard about the incident today?"

"Actually, I called you two here because I found something that may be of interest to you provided you fully intend on staying in the village." Gracing the pair with a hearty smile, the old man reached below the table for a collection of folders and documents that he handed over to Hakuno. "Not too far from where you two live is a candy store whose owner is an old associate of mine, I just recently learned he's decided to travel the world and is leaving his shop. All the previous shipments and equipment are still there and I've already ran it by him. He's perfectly fine with me passing the store into the hands of another I believe will be able to keep the business operational."

Intrigued, Tamamo leaned over to examine the files regarding the shop. Her fox ears perked up in interest while Hakuno's lips curved upwards into a smile. "Once again, it appears we are indebted to you, Lord Sarutobi."

"Think nothing of it. As Hokage it's my job to ensure the village runs smoothly and its people are well cared for, though I…" Darkness fell over the older man's face, mirroring the weakening sunlight outside. Folding his hands, he breathed inwards then exhaled, knowing the time had arrived for him to face up to one of his many failures. "Thank you for defending Naruto today."

Putting down the files, Hakuno and Tamamo looked between each other, silently debating which one would speak first. Hakuno wanted to be the one but Tamamo shook her head motioning for him to wait while she broke the ice. She wouldn't mince words, but she wouldn't go as far as disrespecting their benefactor.

"We peered inside the boy's spirit, or rather, we were able to see the second soul residing in his. It is a fox, a nine-tailed fox of great power and malice, so powerful I even dare say it could rival me with all of my tails."

Heavy silence preceded a a heavy sigh. Reaching down again, he grabbed a colored notebook and handed it over to the pair. Painted onto the cover was an odd symbol that reminded Tamamo of the Indian Vajra. "Then it's time you knew the truth."

Opening it, both went cross-eyed at the book's contents.

"Are these…kaiju?" Hakuno questioned incredulously.

"Kaiju?" The Hokage repeated. "Well, that's one way to look at them. In this world exists nine powerful beasts comprised of pure chakra, titanic beings of pure power. They are the Bijū, Tailed Beasts. They have existed for countless centuries, their origins lost to time but each of them being possessing special abilities that far surpass those of humans. Sealed inside of Naruto is one of those beasts, the strongest of the nine, the Nine-Tailed Fox."

They flipped through the pages, reading the information provided on each of the nine beasts, the human and Servant going through different reactions. Hakuno's first thought was that the nine Bijū were this world's equivalent of Phantasmal Beasts, they all certainly looked the part. Tamamo found herself repressing a chuckle, viewing the sketches of each of the nine.

 _How fitting that the one-tailed and weakest of the bunch is a tanuki and the strongest is a fox. Indeed, this world is based on that of Japan, specifically Japanese mythology._ She thought, examining the notes inscribed within each. What she took notice of was that regarding each beast, one of the other Hidden Villages were listed. "They were all…tamed?" She began slowly, looking at the old Hokage with cold eyes.

Hiruzen was fully prepared for the look of cold malice the fox-eared and fox-tailed woman gave him. He fully deserved it. "Almost one hundred years ago, the First Hokage of this village, Hashirama Senju, tamed each of the Tailed Beasts and offered them to the other still-forming Hidden Villages as peace offerings. As I said, the Tailed Beasts are living masses of chakra, possessing power great enough that they each qualify as natural disasters. For centuries, ninja and warlords fought to control them."

"Until the First Hokage tamed them and offered them up to the other villages?" Far from his usual even and formal tone, Hakuno's voice was almost as cold as his Servant's. Hiruzen didn't ignore the slight shaking in his hands or the slight aura of rage building around him. "What's a jinchūriki? That word keeps coming up several times."

"A jinchūriki is a…person who is host to a Tailed Beast. As I said, various factions sought out the power of the Tailed Beasts to use as weapons of war, but due to their nature they're near uncontrollable."

"To get around that sealing them inside of humans became the norm." Tamamo answered, holding up the book and glancing through it with analytical eyes. "It seems the humans of this world are just as greedy and arrogant as they are in ours. Some things never change I suppose. That's what Naruto is, isn't he? He is the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki, am I right?"

"Yes, he is the third one to host the Nine-Tailed Fox. The first host was Hashirama Senju's wife, Mito Uzumaki," As he expected, both young adults went on alert upon hearing the name Uzumaki. "The second to do so…was Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, wife of my successor, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."Shock hit the pair like a stormy gale leaving them speechless, though Tamamo recovered faster than her spouse. Flipping through the pages, she found the desired information and looked at him with her now silted eyes.

"While I don't condone what's been done, I can understand the jinchūriki having to be related to the village's royal family."

"What?! Royal family?!" Hakuno cried, looking between his Servant and the Third.

"Yes, Hakuno, it is a required rule that the jinchūriki must be related to the village's ruling Kage or leader. It was a law set forth by Lady Mito herself, who as I said was the wife of the First Hokage. The host of the One-Tail is the Fourth Kazekage's youngest son, who's just about Naruto's age while the host of the Eight-Tails is the younger brother of the Hidden Cloud Village's Raikage. The current leader of the Hidden Mist Village is himself the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails."

Running a hand over his face, Hakuno tried to maintain the whirlwind of emotions inside of him. Disgust, that was really all he could feel in regards to this system of taking giant monsters and sealing them inside of people, never mind that it fell to the village's leader to do it to one of their own family members. Steadying his thoughts he recalled the insults and accusations hurled Naruto's way. "What happened to Naruto's parents?"

"Naruto and his mother come from a clan of shinobi from a distant land, a clan known for their sealing jutsu, the Uzumaki Clan. The sealing jutsu used on almost all jinchūriki is in one form or another a variant of the original technique used by Naruto's ancestors. However, the seal holding a Tailed Beast weakens at one particular moment for females - childbirth."

As a woman Tamamo shuddered hearing that. She could only imagine what sort of immense pain Naruto's mother had to endure attempting to bring her child into the world. Balling her fists, her mind worked to formulate the conclusion Hiruzen was pointing them towards. "When Naruto was born…someone attempted to steal the Nine-Tails, didn't they?"

"I'm afraid so." The old ninja answered, thinking back to that grim night. "We'd taken all the precautions possible, kept Kushina's pregnancy a secret and had her under maximum secur-"

"Something went wrong." Tamamo interjected.

"Yes, a masked assailant found his way past our defenses, killing my wife and Kushina's Anbu guards. Naruto was safely delivered, but the Nine-Tails was freed and attacked the village forcing me to lead the defenses while Minato engaged this assailant in battle. Though he succeeded in driving him off, the fox had to be sealed." A hundred years could pass and never would Hiruzen let the image of Minato and Kushina's dead bodies fade from his memory, two young people, parents, robbed of their future, and a child robbed of his parents. "They sacrificed themselves to seal the beast into Naruto, leaving him in my care." There was a beat. "I've failed them."

"I believe failure is an understatement." Barked the Servant, keeping a look of cold fury on her face. "That boy is royalty, yet he is treated as if he were less than a dog." Holding up the book, Tamamo scowled. "Everything in this book is top-secret information, how did the village come to know of Naruto's holding of the Nine-Tails' spirit? Shouldn't information like that have been kept secret?"

"It was, it's a law punishable by potential life-imprisonment to speak of what happened that night. However, through some unknown means the information regarding Naruto's status as a jinchūriki was leaked, worse, a majority of the villagers don't care to see Naruto as the fox's jailer and use him as an outlet for the pain and loss they suffered from the attack."

Like a bolt of lightning Hakuno's fist came down hard against the black marble table, so hard it actually left cracks. The Servant's gaze softened as she cradled his still-shaking hand.

"What…what is Naruto? Jinchūriki are made to be human weapons, aren't they? Is that all he is? A living weapon meant to fight for a village that hates him?" Though his head was still bowed, Hiruzen could tell it took all the young man's self-control not to lash out.

"He's a boy who deserves a chance at happiness, a boy who told me he wanted to become Hokage so the people would acknowledge him instead of fear him. He's a boy who…I've failed…whose parents…I have failed." Sighed the old leader. "While I may have failed…I believe you two can…perhaps you two can give him what I could not."

Wide-eyed both looked up at the Hokage, their mouths opening in shock at the proposal.

Coughing into his fist, the war veteran mustered what little charisma he hoped he still possessed. "I know you two are…ahem, young, and you both probably have a lot on your plate to deal with, but could you consider it?"

Quickly shutting their mouths, the duo looked between each other for several long seconds before turning back to the old Hokage.

* * *

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a nap that good, actually, he'd never slept that well.. He'd felt warm and at peace curled up next to the mysterious source of warmth he realized was Tamamo's lap. After helping out around the house, he'd fallen asleep for who knew how long. Turning his dozy eyes to the window, he found it was now night outside.

Turning around, Naruto yelped in shock finding himself face-to-face with a fox. The creature leaned forward sniffing him, then it began to lick his face.

"H-Hey, that tinkles!" He cooed, causing the fox to switch from licking him to stroking his face. "Um, did Miss Fox La-I mean Tamamo summon you?"

Rather than answer his question, the fox's ears perked up. It tugged Naruto down from the bed and guided him through the hallways down the stairs. He followed it all the way into the dinning room where he was blown away to find the Hokage, Hakuno, and Tamamo sitting around a table. The minute he came into view, all three turned to him.

"Am I in trouble?" Was his first response, fearing the worst and bracing himself for it.

"No, you're not," Hakuno stated, smiling in an attempt to calm the boy down. Getting up from his seat and walking towards him with Tamamo in toe, he kneeled down so he was almost eye-level with the six-year-old. "Naruto, do you remember what we said about you staying the night until your home was repaired?" Following a nod, Hakuno pressed onward. "Well, we talked with Lord Hokage, and we want to know, how do you feel about living with us from here on out?"

The blonde's eyes went larger than the rising moon. Fear and doubt danced within them as he looked between them over to the Hokage.

"Naruto," Tamamo began fully displaying our animalistic tails and ears. "I know what it feels like to be…persecuted, hated, because of what you are, because of things you can't control. For a time, I wasn't lucky enough to have anyone with me, then I met someone who stood beside me to the very end." First, she smiled at her Master, then at Naruto while caressing his cheek. "I don't know if I've changed from the selfish person I used to be, but the least I can do is try. I want to try to do what this someone did for me. Will you let me try do that for you?"

He remembered the few seconds before he fell asleep on Tamamo's lap. He remembered the way Hakuno had shielded him whenever trouble found him. He remembered the warm fuzzy feeling when the two of them welcomed them into his home and had lunch with him. Naruto never knew what those things felt like, but now that he had he didn't want to lose them again.

Tears springing from his eyes he hurled himself into Tamamo's arms, the Caster-Servant wrapped him up in her tender embrace followed by Hakuno throwing his arm around his pink-haired lover.

From the background, Hiruzen happily sighed watching the newly formed family of three. _Minato, Kushina, I know I've failed you two up until now, but please, give these two your blessings, if only for Naruto's sake. Lady Mito, the love that you spoke of, let these two be able to give it to that boy._ Prayed the veteran ninja. Rising to his feet seeing as how his work was done, he was almost to the door when Tamamo's voice stopped him.

"Mister Sarutobi! Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" Hiruzen almost shed a tear for the sight before him. Naruto was held tightly in Tamamo's arm, clenching at her as if scared she were to disappear any second. Hakuno's calm and peaceful gaze had returned as he looped his arm around her waist. "While I'm sure you've tasted fine food, I can assure you, you've never tasted _my_ quality cooking. Food that satisfied royal princes and emperors!" Proudly proclaimed the Caster.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse." He chuckled.

* * *

 **A fair bit longer than I was expecting but I got the general idea across. For this story Naruto is only the first of four kids Hakuno and Tamamo are going to find themselves looking after. I'm sure you can all guess who the second will be but here's a hint for the last two, they're girls. I did say in the summary they were going to give parenting a try. Next chapter will have a little bit of a time skip plus a look at some of the other Master-Servant teams that are going to be running around.**


	5. Chapter 4-Family of Three

**As promised here's the first tidbit of life for the Kishinami Clan and a look at two other Master-Servant teams.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **FOX TAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Chapter 4 - Family of Three**

* * *

"Alright then, as you all know the test you took last week has been graded and added to your score for the quarter. Your report cards will be handed out tomorrow so you've all been warned." Iruka proclaimed, resulting in a collective groan and shudder running through his students. It was the end of the winter term and beginning of spring semester, arguably the make it or break it point for most of the academy students. If students weren't motivated by this point then, he knew those children would be repeating their school year while their classmates moved on step closer to graduation.

Before his eyes, several broke out into cold sweat while others merely began chatting with their classmates. Of the latter group were those who knew they had little to fear as they'd studied hard and their efforts had been rewarded. Well, most of them anyway. Being his favorite student the scar-faced chunin couldn't help but fix his gaze on Naruto, who stood in his seat with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Though he was trying to look as cool as possible, the naked worry on his face was almost painful to see. Inwardly chuckling he stepped forward and began handing out the scored testing sheets, already knowing the silent and vocal curses that would go up along with shouts of triumph. As he made the rounds, he stole a peak at each student to gauge their reaction.

He slid Naruto's sheet onto his desk and slightly began counting down until the seconds to the inevitable eruption. _Five…four…three…two…_

"I…I did it. I…I did it! I passed! I finally passed a test! Iruka-sensei, I finally did it!" Exuberant the whisker-faced blond hurled himself onto the backside of his favorite teacher even right in front of his classmates and peers. "See, I did it!" He cried as the tan-skinned man tried in vain to pull his favorite pupil off and remain standing on his feet.

"Big whoop, the dead last finally passed a test, not like it's anything to get excited about." Spoke one Ino Yamanaka whose words were echoed around the classroom.

"Hey, considering who it is, small miracles." Countered Shikamaru Nara who took one look at his barely-passing score before folding up the paper and lying his head flat against the desk. Odds were Naruto's score was barely a point or two about his seventy, in other words Naruto had managed to climb up almost twenty points from his usual average. Not exactly something to be proud of, but for the village pariah it counted for something.

In the course of the next twenty seconds, he was proven dead wrong.

At the behest of his owner Akamaru made a quick grab for the blonde's testing sheet, said blond was still gripping his teacher in a heartfelt death grip Iruka had practically given up on fighting. Bringing it back his master Kiba Inuzuka gave the paper a passing glance, fully expecting to see a seventy or sixty-nine indicating a barely passing grade. What he got made the marked-boy's eyes go wide as saucers. "What the?! Ninety-six?! You got a ninety-six on the chakra control test?"

" _WHAT?!"_ Screamed the whole of the academy class who now turned their attention to Naruto, who finally released Iruka. Quickly snatching up his test sheet, he re-checked the score written in red ink to make sure it was real.

Looking up a second later, he noticed the eyes of his entire class on him. Releasing a nervous chuckle, he held up the sheet with the score written on it for all to see. "Hehe, guess I finally proved you all wrong, didn't I?"

Like a pack of dogs after a bone they bounced on the blonde, several making half-hearted grabs at his testing sheet to see if it was real.

"No freakin' way!"

"You must have cheated, you have to have!"

"Hey! I studied hard!" Naruto fired back at the accusations.

"Studied hard my butt! You're an idiot! Idiots don't become smart overnight!"

As the ramble rouse continued, Iruka too stock of two dark-haired individuals who were maintaining their distance. The first was seated in the upper row, Hinata Hyūga. Shy as a mouse, the smile on her face told Iruka all he needed to know and made him smile in return. On the other side was Sasuke Uchiha, who was attempting to get a clear shot of Naruto. Continuously, he looked back at his own testing sheet then to Naruto with increasingly puzzled eyes. Finally, he decided to do something about it by getting out of his seat.

The children parted ways for the dark-haired Uchiha. Once he came into view, Naruto immediately put himself on guard seeing the somewhat cross look in his eyes. Sasuke held up his paper showing his ninety-eight percent score for Naruto to see. Rather than feeling offended and downtrodden like he usually did, he instead grinned.

"Two points behind, next time I'll beat you!" He proclaimed with a fire in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, except even with that score you're still gonna fail the quarter." Came the boy's cool reply, causing Naruto's confidence to crack. "Good job though, you finally proved you can do more than just pull pranks."

"Um, uhhh, thanks for the compliment." The whisker-faced boy said suddenly, becoming aware of how close his classmates were to him. Suddenly the bravado vanished, revealing a shyness that had several females quietly giggling to themselves seeing this new side of Naruto Uzumaki. "Eh, guys, could you, um give me some space here, please?"

"Sure, right after you tell us how you managed to answer questions four through eight!" Shouted Kiba, jumping onto the table and grabbing Naruto's paper to compare it to his own.

Back at his desk, Iruka leaned back with a gracious smile tugging at his lips.

"Two weeks ago, he was the dead last and couldn't even fathom the basics of chakra control. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say someone transformed into Naruto and took the test for him." Mizuki muttered, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Then again, I hear that woman that took him in is a witch so, eh, who knows."

"It's Naruto, believe me." Chuckled Iruka, continuing to watch as more students crowded around Naruto in an attempt to get him to divulge the secrets of his success. "The wonders of having parents in the household."

"Noted," Mizuki laughed before his face turned serious. "Iruka, Naruto's still going to fail the quarter, at least he will if he doesn't do something about it."

While that was a distinct possibility, something told Iruka that wasn't the outcome that was going to play out. "Alright then, everyone, settle down! Class isn't over yet so don't get all that excited! We've still got some things to go over." Slowly but surely the crowd around Naruto dispersed, granting the young blond some peace and quiet. Quickly flashing the older male one final grin, he took his seat indicating he was ready to resume the school day. "As I said, in a few weeks the quarter will be ending. With that in mind, we're going to put everything you learned about chakra manipulation and control to the test in live exercises."

From then on class continued on without a hitch, granted several made veiled attempts to peak at Naruto or shot him sideways glances or glares. To the young jinchūriki's credit, he seemed to handle the attention quite well. Matter of fact, the boy remained oddly quiet and well-behaved for the rest of the afternoon. Iruka had an idea of what was running through his student's head, but as a teacher he couldn't openly play favorites. However, all bets were off once classes ended and he could approach him not as his instructor but as his friend. Iruka just hoped no one was around when he tried to do so or else he'd never hear the end of it.

The hands of the clock stationed above the chalkboard moved in a slow but steady pace until at least they fell upon the four and twelve that heralded the end of the school day. In near perfect unison, the entire class jumped from their seats. Several spoke of what they were going to do to celebrate the day's good fortune while others privately sulked or contemplated how they were going to explain their grades to their parents. The third group of students were the hardest to read, and the rarest.

Naruto was looking intently at his test sheet as if the secrets of his life were somehow encoded in the questions and answers. Nearly four seats to his left sat Sasuke, who was looking between the blond and his own testing sheet once again. Something in Iruka's teaching bones told him those two would be exchanging words in the near future, he could only help they were pleasant or at least encouraging words. Last of them was Hinata. The Hyūga heiress continuously shot short glances at Naruto who was far too engrossed with his own thinking to notice her. Iruka wasn't one for playing matchmaker, but he dearly hoped sometime in the future his favorite student wouldn't be as dense as he was now. That or Hinata worked to the courage herself to physical interact with the boy who saved her from bullies on their first day of school.

A heavy layer of chatter covered the children as many of them filed out of the classroom to their respective afternoon activities. Tomorrow he was fully expecting half of them to come in with sulking faces from the tongue lashing from their parents. Without a doubt it'd be a bitter scene that would paint almost the entire morning.

Naruto jumped from his seat as well, though instead of the door he headed directly for Iruka himself, a look of steady determination on his face. "Iruka-sensei, I know what you said about grades being all tallied up, but…is there any way I can…"

"Avoid failing the quarter?" He playfully asked, grinning at his theory being confirmed.

"Yeah, sure, the same way a pig has a chance of sprouting wings and flying to the moon!" Called Kiba, triggering a chorus of laughter from the other children.

Keeping his irritation in check, Naruto kept his focus on his instructor. "Well, in a few days we will have the physical examine where we put everything you've learned to use. That'll be the last grade of the quarter."

"But if he passes that he'll still fail, right sensei?" Chirped up Sakura Haruno.

By this point, it wouldn't have been a stretch to say Naruto's face had become desperate. "Look, talk to me tomorrow, we'll be holding some remedial lessons. If you take a few of those you may be able to raise your grade enough that you'll pass. That, and the when we do actual chakra control testing."

"I don't see why you're tell him, Iruka-sensei. It's not like it'll do him any good considering how much Naruto sucks at chakra control." Ino chimed in again, shooting the male blond a rather snobbish look. "At best he'll just fall and hit his head and there'll go all the brains he built up."

His limit finally reached, Naruto retaliated in a way Iruka had all but come to expect. "Hey! The brains in my head are there to stay, got it!"

"Right, just like you those two will stay when they realize how much trouble you are!"

Iruka acted quickly to stop Naruto from verbally or physically lashing out, though the enraged look on his face was enough to frighten some of his classmates into moving on. Mizuki shot his fellow teacher a sideways glance that told him he'd had enough for one day and took his leave, a stack of papers and files held tightly in the fold of his arm. Back in their seats, Sasuke and Hinata had watched the drama unfold with concerned eyes. Again, Iruka could see the Hyūga heiress looked like she wanted to speak, but her voice wouldn't work. While she remained idle, the youngest of the future Uchiha brothers got up and walked to Iruka's desk with keen interest shining in his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei, will these remedial lessons be open to everyone?" He asked.

"Yes, Sasuke, anyone who's willing to take time out of their day and put the effort in will be welcomed." Responded the chunin.

"Wait, how come you're coming too? It's not like you need the extra credit." Naruto grumbled.

"Maybe I want to, or maybe you're not the only one with parents he's trying to impress." The dark-haired boy shot back. While he didn't like the idea of competing with anyone else, considering it was the dead last of the class he didn't see how it could hurt. Granted, something in Sasuke's gut told him Naruto wouldn't be known as a slacker and clown for much longer. A lot could change between where they were now and where they would be come graduation. "You said you want me to take you seriously, so I'm doing that."

The previous insults that had darkened Naruto's mind immediately dissipated hearing that. Ever since the school year began he'd heard people go on about Sasuke and how much was expected of him so the idea of competing alongside him, having him look at Naruto as if he were worthy of his attention made his heart bounce in excitement.

"Um, N-Naruto, n-nice work on passing the written test."

"Uh? UH?!" Upon realizing someone was standing behind him, Iruka and Sasuke were treated to the sight of Naruto leaping almost ten feet into the air, nearly smacking his head against the classroom ceiling. Coming back down, he trembled in fear of the young blue-haired girl as if she were some unearthly spirit. "H-Hey! D-Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"She didn't really sneak up on you, you just didn't notice her." Sasuke stated, doing his best to contain his laughter.

 _For some reason, I'm sensing the beginnings of a future pattern._ The scar-faced teacher mentally mused. "Hinata, would you like to come to the remedial lessons as well?"

Switching her gaze between the instructor and the puzzled Naruto, the young heiress began to twiddle her fingers. "U-U-Um, I-I'd love t-t-to, b-but I-I have t-training with my father. I-I have to be there." Whatever courage she built up exploded outwards as her pale eyes settled on Naruto. "G-Good luck, Naruto! I hope you pass the quarter!"

After watching her near sprint out of the classroom, Naruto turned back to his fellow males. "Um, she's a little weird."

"Takes one to know one." Sasuke finally said, allowing his laughter to burst outward. "See you tomorrow, Iruka-sensei."

Getting to his feet, Naruto dusted off his legs. "See ya' tomorrow, Iruka-sensei! I promise, I'll be there for those remedial lessons! And I'll ace the rest of the school year, then I'll be on my way to becoming Hokage!"

With a wave, he saw the boy off leaving the tanned-skin man alone. _He's changed so much in just two short weeks. Pretty incredibly, but if there's anyone who deserves it he does._ Standing up straight, Iruka stretched his arms upwards realizing he now had an entire afternoon's worth of work to do. Stealing a glance at the window, he noticed how bright the evening sunset had become. It was quite beautiful considering winter was still little over a month away from ending. "Here's hoping to brighter days."

* * *

For the people of Konoha, it was somewhat natural to see Naruto Uzumaki racing through the streets. The reasons often varied from him seeking to escape his daily persecution or fleeing the jonin and Anbu dispatched after him in the aftermath of a successful prank. What they were not used to was the boy running about with a wide grin on his face born of excitement. An odd transformation had occurred within the Hidden Leaf Village over the past two weeks, one that many residents were still trying to come to grips with.

It took almost two days for word to spread that the "demon brat" had been adopted, and by mysterious pair that had aided said child in a wild chase throughout the village. Whispers and rumors ran rampant with everyone having an opinion or theory on what was afoot. Regardless, that didn't stop many from going to the new sweets shop that opened up nearly four days after the pair had set up shop in the village. Nor were many opposed to the thought of at the very least passing the boy as he worked at said shop, just as he was doing today.

Bursting through the front door, the blond announced his presence, "Dad! I'm back!"

Hakuno turned from the customer he'd just finished ringing up to greet his adoptive son. "Hey! She's back preparing another batch of anmitsu so go help her out."

"Got it!"

With a sideways glance, Hakuno watched him hurry behind the counter and disappear into the back kitchen where his Servant-turned-wife was busy preparing another afternoon's worth of food.

"It seems you two have adjusted well enough to things here in the village." Said the female customer.

"We've done our best." Hakuno chuckled. "Thank you, and please come again."

The woman smiled at him. "Oh, believe me, I will be. By the way, if you're interested I happen to own a liquor store not too far from here. Stop by anytime you're in the mood."

In light of everything he'd been through, Hakuno really shouldn't have reacted the way he did. Instead of playing it cool, his face visibly broke out into a blush. "I-I-I appreciate the t-th-thought. I-I'll drop by some time." This wasn't the first time this customer had sent him into a bit of a nervous fluster. Though they might have adjusted to the Hidden Leaf there were still a few things the Master-Servant pair were holding off on, alcohol was one of them. Over the course of their journey across the Moon Cell Hakuno had had several encounters with alcohol and liquor, and most of those encounters had ended with him having to ferry friends and allies onto a couch or bed, then pray his own drunken Servant didn't come after him. _Plus, I now have a six-year-old I'm now responsible for. Who would have thought._

Said six-year-old came racing out of the back room less than a second later, two plates held up high in his little arms. It'd take a little practice, but Tamamo had done something he'd heard was near impossible - she'd gotten Naruto to focus. It took several tries but eventually Naruto had learned how carry multiple plates of freshly-cooked meals across the store to the delivery stand to the far left of the store. At first a majority of their customers weren't exactly pleased having their food delivered to them via the "demon brat" as they still called Naruto. That of course, changed when they felt a silent flood of killing intent from the back room where the fox-tailed Caster was hard at work preparing delicious dessert after dessert. Every one, civilian and shinobi, genin, chunin, and jonin, seemed able to take the hint and accepted the meal in silence. In so short a time, Hakuno out of the corner of his eye had watched the looks shot at his adoptive son go from venomous to curious and even relaxed.

It was amazing how so much could change in such a short amount of time. Two and a half weeks ago Hiruzen had showed them this place, Okura Sweets, as it used to be called. A semi-popular sweets shop that had stood for a good twenty years due to the business management and cooking skill of Taigo Okura. The fifty-eight-year-old man had looked the strange couple over from head to toe, muttering his every thought and opinion to Hiruzen. Hakuno didn't exactly blame him for being skeptical of leaving his prized shop in the care of two teenagers who'd showed up completely out of nowhere and raised quite a fuss in the village. As per usual Tamamo was there with her silver tongue and quick-wit, managing to put the old merchant's fears to ease and ensure a peaceful transfer of the business.

" _She's done this before, hasn't she?"_ Hiruzen had whispered to him, watching Okura and Tamamo continue to hammer out the details almost completely blind to the world around them.

" _More times than I can count, and half of those have gotten us out of trouble." And sometimes into deeper trouble._ He'd responded fondly, looking back on those wild memories with a soft smile.

And that was how Okura Sweets became Fox Tail Sweets, a humble little shop near the heart of the village. In no time at all the first few customers had come through the door for whatever reason, and Tamamo had reawakened his cooking and management abilities to ensure they came back for more. And came back they did, in droves.

Having a brief break while the dozen or so customers continued to look around, Hakuno chose to step back and peak into the kitchen. "How're you doing in there, Tamamo?" He called.

"Just fine!" Came her peppy reply. Taking a quick sniff of the air, Hakuno's senses were treated to a storm of culinary smells and sensations that nearly had his mouth watering. Naruto wasn't the only one who had to work most days to restrain himself from indulging in the fox-eared woman's cooking. Then again, both of them were lucky enough to be treated to her food on a daily basis so he supposed it was just a matter of them being greedy.

At first, she'd been a little reluctant, but Tamamo had relented and decided the cooking skills she normally reserved for her loved ones would be used to serve anyone willing to pay good money for a plate of dangos, crepes, and dorayaki. Time had quickly shown it to be the right choice as evident by the full tables positioned to the far right of the store. They were lucky Okura had been thinking of expanding the shop before he decided to hand over the reigns as it left Hakuno with little physical work to do; however, he was a little disappointed at that part since it deprived him of another chance to test out his physical body.

 _All things considered, things have turned out pretty well, better than well._ The brown-haired teen thought, turning his head to the window. "Gazi, Mr. Alscher, I'm doing like you guys said, living my life the best I can."

* * *

When the day ended, Tamamo felt a strange mixture of elation and slight sadness that had take her some time to work out. The first emotion was due to the fact she could finally spend time with her loved ones and was free to truly display her culinary craft in the safety and privacy of her home. On the other hand, in such a short window of time she'd grown accustomed to the feel of the back-room kitchen in which she prepared delectable and fresh treats to be consumed by the villagers of Konoha.

Removing her apron and hanging it up, she took a fine minute to examine the decent-sized back-room kitchen she'd turned into her private lair every day for the past two and a half weeks. In this room she'd revisited a part of herself she'd thought she buried and forgotten about, yet for all her attempted hiding and cowardice, she'd managed to rediscover some of that court girl that had captivated the emperor.

"Mother, would you be…proud of me?" Rarely did she look back upon her memories of her adoptive parents. Tamamo liked to think everything about cooking she learned from her mother and father, poor as dirt, but happy and providing for her up until the day she entered the royal court. Whenever she cooked, she always subconsciously looked to their example hoping just as she was always pleased with their meals her beloved would be satisfied with hers. _Am I doing the right thing, or am I just being my normal selfish self?_

"Hey, mom? Are you alright?"

Somewhere inside, Tamamo never thought she'd heard anyone call her that, though a part of her longed for the day a someone would. In an unexpected and roundabout way that wish had been fulfilled by this child who reminded her so painfully of her own rise and fall. "O-Oh, yes, I'm just fine, Naruto. I let my mind wander off."

Though young Naruto had an idea of what was running through Tamamo's mind, even if he knew next to nothing about her past. Smiling at her he walked up and gripped her hand, an action she returned by gripping his then planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. Hand-in-hand the pair walked out of the kitchen, Tamamo making sure all the lights such were turned off. After a few steps she saw her Master-turned husband waiting for her in front of the door, his all-too familiar pristine smile illuminated by the sunset. The pink-haired woman wished she had a camera so she could capture the moment and memorialize it for the rest of her life.

With Naruto in the center the family of three walked back to their home, paying no mind to the light chatter of the villagers they passed. Neither Hakuno nor Tamamo expected things to die down anytime soon, but this was better than having everyone watching them like hawks. They already had one annoying hawk paying too close attention to their every move.

"We got our tests back, and guess what? I passed!" Naruto exclaimed, practically jumping in their arms.

"Of course, you passed! You had my tutoring! Chakra, mana! It makes no difference, if it is energy of the mind, body, or earth I of course am the prime expert!" Shouted the Caster. It was true, in less than half an hour she'd ran through twelve books concerning the nature of chakra and was practically a full-blown expert. This information of course went into teaching her newly adopted son.

"Sounds like you're doing better than I did in school, much better." Hakuno chuckled.

"Come to think of it, dad, where did you go to school? Did you study at a ninja academy or a civilian school?"

"I…went to a place called Tsukumihara Academy, a civilian school."

"Did you have any friends there? What were the teachers like?"

Hakuno was well aware of the worried look his Servant was giving him. Keeping his eyes to the sunset, he answered, "It was a quiet but nice place. To be honest, I can hardly remember most days because they were just that boring. On the positive side, I had a few friends, friends who did more for me than I could ever imagine. In fact, Naruto, Tsukumihara is actually where I met Tamamo, or rather I met her again after being separated."

As expected, the foxy-woman took the bait. "Ah, yes! Naruto! It's a story I would happily tell you over a hundred times over! For my dear Hakuno it was a day like any other, but unknown to him or any others it was a day that would change many lives forever. For that day was the first of what would become many struggles against a hated foe of our homeland - the Sakura Five! A band of hideous, evil women hellbent on turning our world upside down!"

"Tamamo,"

"I arrived just in time to save your father from being manhandled by the biggest and most deluded of the five, Kingprotea!"

"King…what?," Naruto interrupted. The first time he heard the name Sakura, he instantly thought to his pink-haired classmate who he found somewhat cute. He tried to imagine five Sakuras, and for some reason when he did the future shinobi felt a shiver run up his spine. "Were they...monsters?"

"Yes, they were, and ugly monsters at that." The woman stated in an off-hand voice before slipping back into her melodramatic tone. "Along with that giant oaf of rotten seaweed I fought off the second of these five beasts, the elusive but oh-so slow Violet. It was a tough battle, but I fought them off and at least reunited with my dear love!"

"Tamamo,"

"It was a tender scene I hope one day you'll be able to share with a woman you love." She droned on placing a hand against her red cheek. It was obvious at this point any sense of logic had left the fox's brain. Not like there was ever much room in there for logic to begin with. "He threw himself into my arms, crying tears of joy at seeing me again after such a prolonged separation."

"Why were you two separated?" Naruto asked, now looking invested in his mother's story.

"Oh, so many reasons, I can tell you when you're older. The best reason I can give you is your father had drawn the attention several, petty, evil women."

"Tamamo,"

"These women wanted him for truly heinous reasons your innocent mind isn't ready to hear. In their misguided pursuit of him they did several villainous, awful things. Of course, in the end I defeated them all and thus the-ow! Master! That hurt!"

Still wide-eyed, Naruto watched Hakuno withdrew his fingers from Tamamo's forehead. His face was perhaps stoner than the Hokage faces. "Hey, dad, why did you hit mom? Did she do something bad?"

"Sort of, see, Naruto, when your mother…gets lost in one of her moods I have to step in and put her back on track." The teenager answered with a twitching smile. "As for the story, let's just say after your mom entered my life it was never the same. I'll tell you more one day."

"B-But who were the rest of the Sakura Five? What'd you do to make them come after you? How'd mom beat them?" Hakuno and Tamamo looked to each other, the latter realizing she might have just skipped a rock down the road for them to trip on at a later date. "What kind of monsters were they? The big scary kind like ogres?"

"Well," Hakuno began.

"We'll tell you when you're older and ready for those kinds of stories." Finished the pink-haired Anti-Hero. "In celebration of your achievement we'll be having an Indian delicacy, tandoori!"

"Awesome! Uh, what's tandoori though?"

"Indian-style barbecued chicken, you'll love it." Hakuno clarified.

Hearing the explanation, the blonde broke away from the two and raced down the pathway to their home. Laughing between each other, the pair continued on their current pace until they too came upon their home. Nearly a month in and the old home had been fixed up quite nicely thanks to Hakuno's efforts. Unable to resist Tamamo had chosen an objectively simply little add-on to finish sprucing up their home - a cartoonish fox-face emblazoned on the door Naruto bounced in front of.

As he watched his adoptive father turn the key, Naruto found the courage to finally tell his him of the latter half of the days' events. "Er, even though I passed, Iruka-sensei said there was still a chance I was gonna…fail the quarter. I can make up for it though! I'm going to take remedial lessons."

"Good, because if you weren't I'd be restricting ramen within this household for a week." Came Tamamo's sing-song voice as she waltzed into their home, leaving a stunned Naruto in the doorway with her brown-haired love.

Hakuno glanced downward to find a trembling Naruto looking at Tamamo as if she were a ghost. His mouth hung open with a gobbled mixture of words coming out of his mouth with little to no hope of being deciphered. The brown-haired Master; however, had seen the look and expression many times before. Closing the door behind him, he lowered himself down to his son's level. "Naruto, when it comes to the women in your life, they'll always have a clue what's running through your head, no matter how well you try to hide it. For that reason, just be open with them."

Still a little startled, the young blond looked to his father in wide-eyed awe. "How though? Can they read minds?"

"You'd think they could." He laughed. "No, it just means they really care about you, and one day, when you find someone special to you, you'll be able to do the same for them."

Naruto didn't quite understand what Hakuno said, but he was confident one day he would. After all, just a few weeks ago he could barely wrap his mind around how the flow of chakra worked, and even the makeup of chakra itself. If he could master that in a couple of days, how hard would it be with women?

* * *

In life the man known as Robin Hood had seen many terrible things, things that made one question the decency of humankind. He'd found it hard to go to sleep some nights, others he simply went to bed angry and scared, dreading the moment sunlight would awaken him to face another day or unknown threats and horrors. In the face of those horrors he did like a few animals - he burrowed deep and hid, waited the horror out until the danger had passed then emerge. Or, that's what he did forty-percent of the time. The other sixty he was out risking his life to stop such evil from finding good, innocent people who'd done nothing to deserve the pain and ruin inflicted upon them. Some days Robin hated himself for it, but at the end of the day that was who he was. And that was why he and his Master made such a working pair.

Gazsi "Gaz" Mokri was no stranger to tragedy, matter of fact, one could say it was in his blood. Hundreds of years before the twenty-first century his ancestors dyed the tan-colored rocky sand of their homeland red with the blood of their enemies, and sometimes each other. Conquest, religion, oil, power, the reasons varied, but the end result was always the same, always bodies going into the ground at best and crows feasting on corpses at worst. It was dark family legacy he'd rather calmly come to accept when his parents finally felt it was time to tell him. In head sight, it was the right move as it made his career as a resistance fighter easier to come to terms with. Like his ancestors before him, Gaz saw blood and bodies, enough of it that it was a miracle he was still able to eat meat when it was offered to him. He never liked what he saw, but he always found the strength to pick himself up and move on, and he could only hope that wouldn't change here in this new world.

"So…you…want to do the women and children, or is that my job?" The English Archer mused, shifting uncomfortably. The smell of blood was so all-consuming, they'd be lucky if they were able to move all the bodies without woodland predators coming by to snag an easy meal. As a druid Robin wasn't averse to such things, but he was still a human being, and these men and women lying at his feet deserved at least some form of respect.

Gazsi threw a hand over his head as he usual did when the thoughts swirling about in his head reached a critical point. His coppery-brown eyes swept across the small village they'd spent the last day heading towards, praying they'd be able to save in time. Alas, fate hadn't been on their side, nor the side of the villagers. "As much as I'd love to dump all the work on you, nope. We'll start with the kids and elderly, then work our way up."

Even if they were surrounded by mutilated bodies and broken-down homes, Robin cracked a smile. "And if they're in pieces?"

The Iranian Master had already taken his first steps forward when he answered. "You know the drill, just don't get too freaky with them."

Neither the Iranian nor Englishman believed life was fair, if there was a god in this new world then the utterly decimated village they'd come across was proof he or she was just as uncaring and cruel as the one that ruled their home world. In a dark, twisted way, that brought comfort to their hearts if only because it meant this strange new world wasn't that different from their own. Then again, that thought itself could have been called depressing.

Based on the aftermath they concluded the slaughter couldn't have lasted any more than ten minutes, nor had it been a while since the sixty or so villagers were murdered in cold blood. The near omnipresent pools of blood were illuminated by the dusky light of the sun penetrating through a layer of gray clouds. Not to mention as Gazsi and Robin quickly discovered, the blood on the remaining bodies was still fresh, oh so disgustingly fresh.

The villagers hadn't just been mutilated, they'd been eaten. Realizing that the two concluded the legendary predator of the forest had passed through, and they'd been too late to stop it. As his Master instructed, Robin used his druidic powers to stitch the bodies back together where he could so at least partially whole bodies could be placed into hastily dug graves. Stabbing his right fist into the ground, he sent a surge of natural magic into the earth causing an eight-foot mass of green vines to sprout forth. From its giant veins were several dozen window-sized thick green leaves the pair used to wrap up the bodies.

"Glad to see your druid magic still works." Gaz muttered, ripped off several leaves and watching in silent amazement as they were quickly replaced in a few short seconds.

"It doesn't just work, here I'd almost say it's been super-charged." Placing his hand flat against the ground, he took a moment to note the _surging_ waves of natural energy beneath his fingers. It was crazy really, all Robin had to do was breath in and he felt his body begin to passively absorb energy, and the earth replenishing that energy at light-speed. Robin almost wished they'd encountered more than just half-ass bandits and wild animals so he could truly test out how powerful he was in this new world. An evening wind blew through the desolated village filling the English Servant's nostrils with the stench of blood and gore. As quickly as the boastful thoughts came to him, the gore-filled wind killed them.

Gaz said nothing at the statement, filing it away into the back of his mind for when it would be needed. No doubt when they encountered another Master-Servant team they'd need such an advantage.

It was after he'd wrapped up three more bodies did he feel the hairs on the back of his necks stand on end. Eyes wide and alert, he looked to Robin finding a similar alarmed expression on his face. Gazsi's mouth opened yet not a single word came out; the reason for that being red-haired Asian standing behind him. Though his hands were concealed in the folds of his sleeves, Gazsi knew in the span of a second one of those hands could form a fist that could be driven through his skull or chest, and he'd be alive just long enough to feel a split second of pure agony.

"It seems like you two, we arrived a moment too late." Stated the Demon Fist Master, heaving a sigh at the carnage before him. "You have my respect for at least tending to the dead."

"Respect from an assassin like you? Wow, you know this has been a wild day." Chuckled the legendary archer, heedlessly of the silencing glare his Master was shooting him.

"For the record, while I _am_ a professional killer who's taken more lives than he can count, I do have a code. That code does not include the butchery of no-name men and women, much less _children_." Fired back Li Shuwen, giving his fellow Servant a glare telling him rather than his Master he'd be the one he'd go after if pressed. "Like you two, we were on the trail of that mad dog and his so-called Master. Unfortunately, they're crafter than they look."

"Well, what exactly did you expect? It's not like Stefano became one of the top ten most wanted criminals because of harmless hacking." It was moments like this another reason for the partnership between the resistance fighter and archer became apparent - both couldn't avoid making wise cracks, even at the people holding their lives in their hands.

Catching the attention of Team Mokri was clapping, the kind of amused clapping both men had come to loathe. Jointly their heads they found a figure approaching them. The closer it got, the more physical traits they could take in starting with the female figure. Her skin was a similar brown color to Gazsi's, only perhaps a shade lighter while her hair was just as curly as his and equally as curly with the exception it had been done up in a ponytail. The woman's coconut brown eyes went back and forth between the resistance fighter and archer, a smile slowly forming along her flawless face.

"Why am I not surprised you two managed to find trouble, really, I'd say it's practically a personal Skill for the both of you!"

"Hey, we went looking for trouble, but it took off without us leaving us here to clean up the aftermath." Gaz muttered, beginning to sweat a great deal due to the fact Li was still towering over him. One word from his Master and his life was over, and since this was a real world of flesh and blood there weren't going to be any redos. "Uh, Blanca, not that I'm not happy to see you here but-"

"Li, would you be kind enough to make some graves for these people? By my account there should be about seventy or so." The Spanish woman sighed, waving her hand. The redheaded martial artist silently nodded his head before literally disappearing in a flash of dust. Gazsi practically fell face forward into the dirt, a series of Iranian and Iraqi curses slipping from his mouth. "You know, I kinda wish I let that go on. It's been a while since I had a good laugh."

"Sorry, you want something funny, it isn't coming at my expense." Muttered the twenty-four year old male.

Neither the resistance fighter nor the archer questioned the bounty hunter joining them in their grim activities, they only took slight notice of the suddenly changes that had happened to her over the near two weeks they'd been transported to this new world. Immediately evident was the fact she'd switched out the clothing of the Moon Cell for local wear-black sandals that everyone in this world seemed to wear with a pair of dark blue pants and a kimono-like blouse held together by a red sash. What caught both men's attention though, was the red-lined scroll that hung attached to backside. Based on what they'd seen and learned so far this was a world inspired by ancient Japan, from there they'd easily been able to categorize a list of things to be weary of, and oversized scrolls were one of them.

As the three did the dirty deed of wrapping up the murdered villagers, Li Shuwen found a decent patch of earth to serve as a mass burial. As a man who was practically death's personal attendant coming upon a scene of massacre wasn't unusual for him. What was slightly unusual was using his superhuman strength to dig grave, scratch that, he wasn't digging graves, more like punching them into existence. A single moment of concentration followed by a quick jab and a small mountain of earth went flying. He repeated the process nearly a hundred times over in silence until all he was sure he'd made enough for all the villagers. It almost seemed as soon as he created the last grave, he heard the sound of footsteps and looked over to find Robin Hood carrying a body wrapped in green leafing in his arms.

The moment his eyes met with those of the archer, a silent agreement was made between the two. For the moment there would be a truce, there would be no more blood spilled in this village.

Night had fallen by the time group of four had finished their self-appointed duty. A football field's worthy of earthen dumps, a sight each of the four had seen in some way shape or form during their lifetimes. Blanca stepped forward before the mass grave clapping her hands together in silent prayer. Watching her, Gazsi shot an invisible look in his Servant's direction asking him if he were to join her. A somber look came across the orange-haired Archer's face, though he refrained from saying anything. Once more, he placed his hand flat against the soil and willed the earth to respond. Before the eyes of the three, a set of flowers sprouted from the burial mounds of each villager. Li Shuwen gave a wayward glance at the archer, yet he too said nothing, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself.

None of the group held much reservation about using one of the homes as their own for the night. If it was disrespectful then they'd deal with the karma later on. Before a fire in a living room they sat, Gazsi and Robin on one side while Blanca and Li sat on the other. The cackling fire illuminated all their faces while cooking the collection of skewered rabbits placed before the blaze.

"You've gotten awful good with those scrolls." Gaz spoke, motioning to the green scroll which she'd used to produce the mammals that were now cooking. He'd watched with keen eyes as she unrolled the scroll, revealing a set of Japanese writing then made an odd hand sign before slamming her palm downwards. In a few poofs of smoke appeared their dinner for the night.

"Hey, you either learn fast or die. You of all people should know that better than anyone." Was the Spanish woman's response. "So, you guys were looking for Hakuno and Tamamo, or were you tracking Stefano and B.B.?"

"A little bit of both, actually." The younger male answered, leaning back on his palms. "Truth is we've actually been trying to hook up with _anyone_ while avoiding the likes of Kenelm and Ryma. As you can see, it hasn't exactly worked out."

"Don't suppose either of you would be kind enough to tell us if you've seen any of our merry band of misfits, have you?" Robin asked with a sweet smile, fully expecting to be given a sarcastic if not downright malicious answer.

"We encountered only two other Master-Servant pairs since arriving." Li spoke, somewhat surprising the two. "One of them there were Imre and Rhydderch who very much has the same goal as you two-finding Hakuno Kishinami and Tamamo. The other pair made an attempt on our lives, forcing us to act."

"So that's one team down already." Summarized the Iranian, hiking up his leg. "Do either of you have any idea how many of us were caught up in the warp?"

"Not a clue." Blanca answered in a sing-song voice. "We'd just made it past the outer rim when the core decided to send us on the interdimensional express here to wonderland." Reaching forward, she took a hold of one of the skewers and blew over it. "Gazsi, the warp enveloped everything from the inner sanctum outwards, or at least, that's what I think happened. You know what that means, right?"

"It means we get to repeat the Holy Grail War." Came Robin's laid-back voice followed by him physically reclining onto his back. "About fifty or so Masters and Servants being sent to an alternate world with little to no idea how to get back, oh and half the lot are crazy as cave bats. Among those number is a genocidal fox demon, a vengeance-obessed Greek goddess, a mad emperor, and the overgrown flea-bag that butchered these people and his serial-killer Master."

"Hmph, if I didn't know any better I'd say you sound scared, Archer of Sherwood." Li spoke in an unapologetically mocking tone. "Where has all that courage that allowed you to fight your way to the heart of the core while I was stuck on the outer rim? Is it that without the likes of Arash and Abhimanyu you no longer have the strength needed to push forward?"

Reaching back up, Robin took his skewer and replied in a voice completely devoid of malice or bravado, "As far as Archers go, let's be honest, I'm bottom of the barrel. Compared to those two, 'fraid I come up short."

Leaning forward, Gazsi spoke, "Out of curiosity, Blanca, you wouldn't happen to be interested in trading Servants, would ya'?"

"You realize I can poison you in your sleep, right, _Master?_ " Countered the Englishman, taking more bites out of his skewer.

Looking to her Assassin Servant, Blanca broke out into laughter seeing the near blank-look on Li Shuwen's face. That alone cemented her answer to the proposal. "No dice, I'll stick with my red-headed death machine! As for you, come on, Robin! Shape up a little, sure you can't fire hundreds of arrows in a single burst, or a single arrow capable of blowing up a mountain top, or possess a stupidly powerful army-leveling attack, but you're resourceful! I'm sure you'll find a way to be useful!"

Rolling onto his side, the light skinned male gazed at his Master. "How come you can't be that supportive?"

"Cause last I checked, Hakuno's the one who had a ring on his finger." He stoically answered before turning his gaze back to Blanca and Li. Slowly the humor in his eyes evaporated, leaving behind a cold seriousness fit for the battlefield. "You two know we're going to try to hook back up with Hakuno and Tamamo after we've found and caught B.B. and Stefano. Moon Cell or not, we can't allow those two to go roam free. Should I expect any sneak attacks?"

Blanca and Li exchanged dry stares before looking back to the freedom fighter.

"Luigi's the one who took the contract on Tamamo's head, not us. We've got bigger fish to fry." Blanca waved off before focusing her eyes. "Just remember, here, we're all flesh and blood, for the likes of Stefano, B.B., Cyncus, and Caligula that's reason to be _more sadistic_ than they already are."

"On another note, it's not like the pair have anything to worry about from him and Hassan." Stated the Demon Fist. Hearing that, Robin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to which the Chinese Servant scoffed. "Greater men than that cloak-wearing shadow-man have tried and failed to bring those two to Diyu, myself included. They will not fall for Cursed Blade's little sword trick, especially after already overcoming it twice."

Grinning, Gazsi took the opportunity knowing it might cost him an arm or an eye. "I'll make sure to tell Hakuno and Tamamo that when I see them. I'm sure they'll love to hear it."

The rest of the meal continued in silence until each of the four were full and ready to retire for the night. When morning came they'd go their separate ways and if their paths crossed again, well, they'd cross that bridge when they came to it respectively.

After the fire was put out, Blanca and Li made their way across the street to the house adjacent of the one they'd dined in. A similar courtesy to Team Mokri that might or might not be repay in the future.

Without warning, Blanca froze in place before falling to her knees in a violent coughing fit. Her Assassin fell with her, wrapping his arm around her in a show of safety. Blanco coughed and hacked into her palms feeling as if she were about to expel her inwards in a violent upchuck. Li remained by her side until the coughing fit ended, his face showing visibly worry for the first time.

Blanca withdrew her hand to find her tanned skin had been stained red with blood. Seeing it, her mouth formed into a steely frown. "Heh, Scorn really put some work into that virus of hers, didn't she? We travel across dimensions and that stupid virus she cooked up is still active."

"Master, if this world is indeed based on that of the feudal era, then maybe we can…"

In spite of the lingering pain in her chest Blanca laughed, "You know, for a cold-blooded killer, you're awfully kind when you want to be, you know that?"

Quickly looking away, the Spanish woman caught the faint blush playing at the Chinaman's pale skin. "Regardless of the world, I am still your Servant and protecting you is part of my job." Perhaps to illustrate he helped her rise to her feet, never once letting go of her until he felt Blanca could stand on her own. "While passing through the last village I heard talk of a woman, a so-called 'slug princess' with miraculous healing powers."

Blanca wiped the already drying blood from her lips. She didn't like the idea of going off on a wild guess chase, but she didn't like the idea of dying a slow and miserable death via magic virus either. "Eh, tell me about it in the morning, for now, I need my beauty sleep."

In the desolate house where a couple might have lived, Gazsi turned over in his bed while Robin lay perched on a nearby couch. Both knew the other was awake.

"You think they're alright?" the human spoke.

"If the Moon Cell couldn't kill them, I doubt this place will. As much as I can't believe I'm saying this, Gaz, have a little faith in our fox and your _barādar_."

Reaching into his back pocket, the young adult pulled out the last photo their rag-tag team had taken before setting out for what they believed was the final battle. Center in the picture was Hakuno being hugged by an extremely exuberant Tamamo to his right. To his left, Gazsi himself leaning on his shoulder, a lazy smile contrasting to the Japanese's teen's gentle smile. _Wherever you are, just be safe, and keep that fox of yours out of trouble._ Thought the freedom fighter. He had no idea what dangers this world possessed, but he knew Hakuno already had enough people gunning for him and his Caster. This may have been a new world, but their old world wasn't done with them yet, not by a long shot.

* * *

 **First order of business, Naruto's intelligence. Given Tamamo's self-proclaimed title of "Good Wife and Wise Mother" I decided with her watching over him Naruto's intelligence would take a few steps upward. Though he's still something of a late bloomer having a former courtesan/witch mother can help remedy that. That said, he's still going to lag a little behind the more book-smart characters such as Sakura and Shikamaru.**

 **The sweets shop-as stated this chapter Tamamo's at least willing to open a little of herself up if it means supporting her family. Plus, I sorta see cooking as being her stress revealer. The "family business" is going to get bigger as the Kishinami family grows in size and reputation.**

 **Next chapter will be all about the other Master-Servant teams that made the trip. Remember what I said about certain characters not appearing as you know them.**


	6. Chapter 5-New World Goals Pt1

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **FOX TAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Chapter 5 - New World Goals Pt.1**

* * *

For all the worlds she could have been sent to, Herta Ahlgrim knew she lucked out in being transported to one with civilization. During her trainee days she'd heard horror stories about desolate worlds where it was endless desert, arctic wastelands, or volcanic rock covering the entire planet. Thankfully, this world had greenery, lots and lots of greenery as evident by the ambient rainforest she and her Servant had landed in, and it was teeming with life too. Dangerous life, her ass and legs still hurt from having to have stingers and splintered dislodged and cleaned before an infection could spread. They'd spent almost four days running through twisting vines and trees the size of skyscrapers before they were out of that damned jungle and its blood-thirsty inhabitants. Of course, once they were out they were faced with a brand-new dilemma, finding out exactly where they were.

It wasn't until they came upon the first settlement did Herta begin to ponder if they were in a world where the Alpha Minus disaster never occurred, or if they'd even been hurled back in time. After sitting down and having Saber scout the surrounding area, she learned the truth was much more comical - they were basically stuck in feudal Japan.

At the very least she could hope this world had no Germany-equivalent.

" _So, what will you do?"_

The answer to that question was obvious, it was painful, but obvious. Together with her black knight they tracked through miles upon miles of forest, fields, and even a small desert chasing a thin lead on where their target was. Throughout the following three weeks, Herta had prayed to whatever deities existed in this realm misfortune wouldn't find them. One night as they lay in front of a campfire, she pondered which one would be worse - them catching a lead on Hakuno Kishinami's whereabouts and running into trouble, or trouble finding them before they can even pick up the teenager's trail. Knowing her luck, either were just as likely to happen, and were equally depressing. Her Saber had caught onto her worry quickly enough, and usual acted without a word to put her fears to ease. In spite of all the curveballs Herta had been thrown since undertaking this mission, she was grateful her knight had stuck with her.

"Hm, not a bad view, hurry, Master! This sight should put your heart at ease!" Came her Servant's male voice through his helmet. Rarely did her Saber sound happy, but from the tone of his voice she got her hopes up that he found something worth looking at.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, the German-born woman increased her pace, shoving aside tree branches and leaves to get to her target. Overhead the sun beat down upon her until she was finally free of the greenery allowing its fully glow to come down upon her. Coming to a stop beside her Servant, she looked out over the cliffside to find what it was that had captivated his attention.

Serenity and tranquility, that was what lay before her, miles of it leading up to a Japanese-style city that reminded Herta much of feudal-era Edo. To her far, far right roared a waterfall that lead downward into a giant river that snaked its way to a crystal blue sea on which countless ships road into and out of a massive port. Enhancing her eyes, she spotted countless villages and buildings built on the banks of the forking river, bridges connecting them and boats ferrying citizens from one end to another. At the heart lay of it all lay a collection of buildings surrounding a massive Japanese-style castle whose white color brimmed in the clear sun. Beyond the settlement, Herta saw a series of mountain ranges and such that went on for an undisputed distance. Without a doubt, it was a breathtaking sight, especially since for the last month or so all they'd found were hand-sized towns and even a few ghost-towns they'd been forced to camp out in.

The brown-haired woman's knees buckled while her emerald-green eyes began to fill up with tears. "An actual…city. Oh, baby, this too…" The smile that had been forming on her face ceased, instead it became a frown while her bare shoulders began to tense up. Her head fell down blocking the inviting sight form view. She looked to her lap, where her increasingly fading gray pants were beginning to show wear and tear from her long weeks of walking and running. "Saber…what did you see down there? _Who_ did you see?"

It was amazing how calm the Saber-class Servant looked despite being as out of place as a penguin in the desert. Or rather, a European in an Asian country. Her Servant's dark and silver armor stood out in sharp contrast to the rest of the sunny and brightly-colored environment. He never showed any signs of getting hot or comfortable in the plated armor and helmet. Matter of fact, Herta had only seen her Servant take off his helmet twice since they'd arrived in this new world. He'd remained resolute unlike her who'd steadily been worn down by the daily grind of trying to figure out what was happening. Herta would have liked to believe it was because her Servant was a supernatural entity and she was a human, but the truth was far graver. He was strong and she was weak. The fact he'd chosen not to abandon her was perhaps the greatest miracle she could hope for.

"I used my sword to do some scrying, one of those foxes is down there, but I can't tell you which one." Spoke the armored-figure, turning his attention back to the landscape.

"You're sure it's not Scorn?"

"If it were her don't you think we'd be hearing screaming, witnessing fire rising from burning buildings, tidal waves crashing against the coast, and see a giant rampaging nine-tailed fox? I know you have your doubts, but don't tell me that dimensional warp sapped some of your intelligence."

Rolling her eyes at her knight's words, the twenty-five-year-old placed her palms against her forehead to think. By her guess, there must have been close to ten thousand or so people in that city. They had two primary targets and several sub-targets, needle in a haystack didn't even begin to describe the situation, on top of that… "Saber…is…are Ryma and Euryale down there?"

Behind his helmet, the knight's eyes narrowed. "…And if they are? Last I checked, we were both serving the same organization. If anything, we should be grateful Euryale hasn't wiped this place off the face of the planet if there's one of the Tamamo Nine down there."

As her Servant crossed his arms, Herta fell back onto her rear-end. Raking her hands through her hair, she briefly thought about undoing the pony-tail she'd tied her hair up in as some form of stress relief. She hadn't had a proper shower in almost two weeks, and decent food had been few and far between. Those things could be remedied by going down there and spending what money they'd been able to accumulate. On the flipside, if they ran into their fellow Stavrod operatives, she shivered at the thought of the encountering the veteran field operative and her Greek Servant. Things hadn't gone well the last time they'd ran into each other just before the Battle of the Core began. What if she ran into some of the other Master-Servant teams? What if they ran into Hakuno and Tamamo's allies? Their enemies? Without a doubt, she truly dreaded meeting Kenelm or Elise and their Servants.

"Herta," barked her Servant, causing her to look up from her pondering. Through his six-silted helmet she felt the British knight glaring daggers at her, locking her head in place. Beyond the eyeholes the German woman caught sight of his icy-blue eyes, eyes that could freeze fire and had chilled the blood of lesser warriors, and greater warriors. "You told me come what may, you would complete your mission to find and capture Hakuno Kishinami and the Servant known as Tamamo-no-Mae, even if you had to pursue them to the ends of the Earth. We tracked them to the heart of the Moon Cell, and then God, for whatever reason, decided to ship us all half-way across the multiverse. Do you believe Hakuno Kishinami and his Servant to be dead?"

Herta felt her left eye twitch. "Hell no," she spat back, feeling her grip on her knees tighten. "Hakuno…he may be a lot of things, but from what I've read, he's no quitter, he survived the Holy Grail War, he survived the Sakura Labyrinth, he survived the Fox Tail Wars, and I'm sure he's survived whatever this place has thrown at him. He's…he's still out there."

"Good," Chuckled the swordsman. "Now then, if he could survive and keep going, why can't you? That boy who came from nothing, and you, who comes from a magus line stretching back over six generations, you, the daughter of a man that cheated justice by the skin of his-"

"You just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Would your father want you giving up? Are you really the pathetic quitter everyone always said you were?"

Her hands balled into fists as she returned her Servant's glare with equal intensity. From an unknown place, fire raced through her veins and found its way into her voice. "No."

"Then stand up, you've wasted enough time. When we departed for the Moon Cell your compatriots were betting on who would be the one to capture Hakuno Kishinami and Tamamo-no-Mae. No one bet on you." Snapped her black knight. "Stand up and prove those naysayers wrong, prove your father wrong, your brother wrong!"

Herta did indeed stand up, and as she did her green eyes shined with a determination that brought elation to the black knight's cold heart.

A smile broke her uplifted façade. "Thanks, I…I needed that."

"As your Servant, it is part of my job, think nothing of it." He waved off, turning his head to the side.

Giggling, Herta stretched her arms upward, for the first time enjoying the high altitude. "R-Right then, let's get going! The sooner we get a solid lead, the sooner we can get back on this fox hu-" It was just her luck her stomach chose to spoke up at that moment. For the fourth time that day, it growled reminding her of how long it'd been since she'd eaten, or rather how long it'd been since she'd ingested anything other than fruit bears. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she sheepishly turned to her Servant.

The knight was smirking behind his helmet, "First though, let's get you something to eat, and some decent clothes. When we capture Hakuno, don't you want to be looking your best when you _force_ him to _submit_ to you?"

"Gaaahhh! Stop! Don't say it like that! Besides, you didn't even say you knew for sure he was down there." Screamed the young adult-woman while her face took on a crimson tint. "J-Just shut-up and follow me!"

"Lead on, milady." Cackled the helmet-wearing warrior taking a mock bow, much to his Master's continued frustration.

They'd just come into view of the waterfall when Herta finally remembered the question she'd been meaning to ask her Servant for the last week or so. After a few short glances backwards, she finally stopped and turned around to face him. Behind her the rushing of the waterfall echoed in her ears. "Hey, if we…encounter Aleksei and your mother, are you gonna be okay?"

Saber's grip on the pummel of his sword tightened, if only for a brief second. His dark armor made it hard for Herta to read his body language, but she could feel the change in his mood through subtle observation. "If it comes to that, we'll make do. Let us just hope they're off in some distant land, and she's not running it into the ground."

"Hey, when your father died she did a pretty good job in running the kingdom." Herta shrugged.

A near feral-snarl left the man's lips. "Yes, then she decided to sleep with one of my fellow knights, got the two of them killed, and set off a chain of events that resulted in the destruction of everything I fought for. Need I remind you why she's called the 'Mother of Disaster'?"

Throwing up her hands in surrender, Herta decided to get back to walking. "Okay, okay, just doing a double-check. We've got enough family baggage with me, I don't want to get down there and suddenly find myself having to play Doctor Philp."

"Here I thought that was my job."

"No, your job is using that shiny black sword of yours to stab things I tell you to stab. Mine is stand back, look pretty, and let you do your thing."

"Good to know our agreement hasn't changed." As he expected, there was a walkway near the river, a path that would take them down the mountain slope into the outskirts of the city. Glancing upwards, he spied several birds peaceful sailing the skies on the warm currents. Everything seemed so tranquil here, and that's exactly what worried him. Tranquility bread complicity, and complicity invited danger. _I wonder, mother, are you busy enjoying the serene beauty of this world, or are you already plotting a way to seize power for yourself?_ Wherever he was sure, the black knight knew one thing for certain – someone somwhere was about to get screwed over, badly.

* * *

If she lived through this, Jinako truly believed she'd swear off dungeon crawlers for the rest of her life. Seriously, after this little adventure she didn't think she'd have the stomach to look at another dark creepy catacomb, even if it was confined to a computer screen. Speaking of which, she never thought she'd long to touch something as common place and simple as a computer screen. Hell, by this point she'd take an old-ass PC from a museum.

As she'd discovered oh so painfully, there was a great deal of difference between virtual reality and actual reality. Even with the advances in technology, nothing quite came close to the real feel of slowly and steadily walking down a hallway no one had set for in for hundred and possibly thousands of years. Creepy didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling, yet she knew things weren't as bad as they could have been. Not as long as she had her Launcher with her.

In a way, Jinako supposed she was lucky to have Karna as her Servant, still have him as her Servant. Karna's usual silent acceptance of everything around him both put her at ease at times, and at others infuriated her. Why did he have to take everything life threw at him with an impossibly straight-face? Would it have killed him to show a side other than the stoic, supposedly invulnerable warrior of Indian legend? That said, in the context of the situation, she supposed his unflappable attitude wasn't such a bad thing.

So far, they hadn't encountered much in terms of defenses, at least nothing that Karna couldn't handle with one swipe of his spear. Honestly, if she had to put labels on things her Servant was at around level thirty making this level fifteen dungeon an all-around kick walk, at least as long as it didn't throw any surprises at them.

The candle-like flame in the Indian Servant's hand continued to blaze even when he withdrew his arm to hoist his Master into his arms. He'd long since grown used to her cheeky comments and warnings about his wise-cracks, yet he still couldn't help but indulge himself from time to time. He'd never gone "tomb-raiding" as his Master had called it, but he was beginning to enjoy himself somewhat. The traps they faced were pitiful as were the automatic defenses that stood between them and the inner sanctum where their objective lay. In spite of all that, Karna knew better than to let his guard down. The locals had warned them that the prize they sought would not be attained easily and he believed them, if the treasure at the heart of this centuries' year-old temple truly possessed the power to cross dimensions then no doubt stronger hurdles lay ahead of them.

His flames easily burned through the thick stone walls that stood between him and his objective. Razor blades that would have easily cut through the flesh of regular mortals burned away into nothing the second they came within his personal space bubble. Behind him, Jinako periodically pumped her fist upward in joy. Inwardly, Karna smiled at the triumphant action. His Master had reacted to this new world with such terror, making moments of genuine happiness few and far in-between. Somewhere down in his heart he knew they were on a fool's errand, the supposed "ancient treasure" that was housed within this two-hundred-year-old temple couldn't possibly be what they needed to return to their own world. Still, those were his thoughts, and he was still a Servant. If this venture failed they'd move onto the next one, and so forth until his Master either found a way for them to return to their world or decided on a new course of action.

After countless obstacles and traps, the pair stood before a towering set of doors marked by countless sealing tags whose writings he faintly recognized. Stepping up to the dark bronze-colored doors, he reached out with his hands; the tips of his fingers ran smack against an electric bar.

"Heh, figures, last door so they have to make it hard to bust." Jinako muttered, crossing her arms. "You can bust it, right, Karna?"

The ancient warrior's right eye lit up with a fiery light. "Please, step back a few feet, and don't rush in before me." His Brahmastra would break the door down in seconds, and afterwards he'd have to rely solely on his spear. In other words, absolutely nothing to worry about.

For a brief moment barrier resisted him, then it finally gave away along with the twenty-foot high doors behind it. The thunderous noise nearly made Jinako jump to the ceiling, then came the winter-like gust of air as soon as the doors were gone. Smoke and dust went up from where the giant doors used to be, her Servant's flame-lit eye serving as the only illumination for a short while. She peered ahead to find only darkness, a pitch-black abyss that chilled her already frantic heart. However, it didn't last long.

In seconds, countless torches lit themselves illuminating a gigantic room almost the size of two football fields squished together. The room was rectangular, the walls lined with faded paints framed by colorful jewels and crystals that glistened in the light of torches. Opposite of the wonderous jewelry were the statues-monstrous, vengeful-looking beings carved out of marble and rock and stood opposite end of the doorway. Jinako did a quick count and found there were ten of them, five on one side and five on the left. In their hands stood a number of weapons from staffs, double-edged swords, and two of them even held a vajra in their arms. Though hundreds of years had passed causing cobwebs and cracks to cake their enormous bodies, the statues looked every bit as fearsome as they must have been when they were first constructed. Focusing her vision, Jinako found each statue possessed a bright gem situated in the center of their foreheads. Given the size of these statues, each gemstone was almost as large as her entire body.

Directly across from the pair, sitting on an elevated ledge lay their prize - a good 'ole fashion treasure box. Surrounded by a set of four torches, they saw the various sealing tags that connected the lid to the box. One swipe from his spear and Jinako was sure Karna would be able to tear through any lingering defenses and then they could finally go home.

Excitement building within her she took a single step forward, only to feel her Servant's piercing gaze fall upon her. Looking back, she saw something that made her heart drop. "What? Don't tell me, I already know the statues are going to come alive, but what are you expecting? Them to shoot laser beams?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the previously-mentioned constructs come alive. First the jewels on their foreheads came alight with energy, bathing the expansive room in pale-blue light. Even Jinako, who possessed no magical or sensory abilities whatsoever, felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as the chamber filled with supernatural energy. The eyes of each statue came alight next, electric blue coloring the metallic surface while the mouths moved causing cracks and dust to fall to the ground. One statue immediately turned its head to the Master-Servant pair, its face morphing into a feral snarl.

Karna said nothing as he watched the statue's mouth open to form a cackling blue ball of energy almost as tall as he was. Arcs of blue lightning jumped from one corner of the orb to the next. Briefly, the ancient warrior's eyes met those of his stone adversary, then the electrical orb was launched at him like a cannonball. Karna's reaction was immediate.

Fire and lightning exploded from the point of his spear making contact with the lightning ball, the ground beneath him cracking as if it were glass while his Master was hurled backwards into the hallway. That was good, the further away Jinako was the less danger she'd be in. He shoved forward, sending the projectile back to its sender. It never got there as a massive bronze-colored staff intercepted the lightning ball before it could reach its target. Turning his head, Karna caught the foul gaze of a second statue beginning to move; glancing around the room he found it wasn't just those two.

"Master, for your own safety, please, remain at the other end of the hallway we came in through." The white-haired man spoke in a monotone.

"J-Just don't destroy the treasure, chest alright?! That's our ticket home!"

Six of the giants stepped forward with Karna walking ahead to meet them. Though soulless constructs he could tell in a glance that these beings had been constructed with great craftsmanship and care, it almost made him reluctant to destroy them.

Two sword wielding statues came at him first, their weapons raised and ready to strike. Karna kicked off the ground like a bird, covering the distance between him and his enemies, his spear poised for a thrust. The first statue stopped dead in its tracks feeling Karna's golden weapon drive itself into its body. There was no time for a follow up attack, Karna felt the buildup of energy coming and jumped away from the statue. Its metallic skin cackled with blue electricity, a defense mechanism against frontal attacks. He could fight through it but he'd have to limit his power.

Behind him the next statue struck with its sword, seeking to turn the demigod into a smear on the wall. Swiftly spinning on the heel of his foot, Karna peered the attack releasing a gale-like blast through the chamber. His body outlined by a red aura, he rocketed towards the statue's throat area, embers dancing around his shoulders and arms. Just as surely as it would pierce simple wood, his golden spear broke through the metallic surface of the statue, sending spider-web cracks along the rest of the body. The blue forcefield came, though Karna pushed through it. From his body into that of the statue the flames and building energy flowed, turning the giant's throat and head crimson red. A second later and an explosion of flames erupted from the throat and chest cavity, the statue's head tumbled to the ground with a thunderous boom.

Using the falling giant as a leaping board Karna rocked towards his next target, his spear pulled back with the flames shaping themselves into a larger spearhead for cleaving. To his right there was a blue flash. Acting quickly, he deflected the blue projectile, then braced himself for when the end of a staff slammed into him. His back groaned in slight discomfort as it slammed into the cold stone ceiling where Karna remained for half a second. During that brief second the other statues made their move, four of them rammed the tips of their weapons into the immobilized warrior. For a split second, the gigantic chamber went dead silent with only the cracking of sound and falling of dust being heard.

But then, the Son of the Sun God acted.

Blooming like a flower, the orange and yellow flames jetted outwards in all directions breaking apart the stone weapons of the giant sentinels. All of the giants stumbled backwards in awe and shock at the spectacle, and in that window of time Karna counter attacked. A staff-using guardian nearly lost its balance when Karna slammed into its chest area spear-first. Bellowing an inhuman grunt, it finally fell as a torrent of flames flowed from the golden pike into its body, resulting in a massive explosion that scattered ashes and embers across the chamber.

"Hey! I told you to watch it!"

Karna's eyes widened at the sound of his Master's voice, his opponents turned their eyes to the door for the second time finding a second target.

Jinako's frustration was quickly replaced with fear upon finding herself the target of several pairs of mechanical eyes. Her body froze like a deer in headlights, then it broke out into fearful shaking when the first of the giants took a step towards her. The cold look on their faces all but told her death would be fast but anything but gentle.

Karna readied to move but he never got the chance to. For the first time, he took stock of the strange indigo-colored mist flowing outward from the wreckage of the statue he'd just toppled. The strange mist rushed into him through his nose and ears, bathing his lungs and inwards as if it were a living thing. By reflex he attempted to force his body to move; however, it would not because there was no strength left in him.

 _Ah, I used up too much energy on the way down here and combating the giants._ He realized with silent dread, still attempting to force his body into responding. Miraculously he managed to get to his feet, but taking a step forward proved to be a harder venture. His moment of weakness was quickly taken advantage of by one of the remaining guardian statues. Angling its sword, it thrust it forward with the intention of skewering the white-haired male like a fly on a wall. Quickly, he redirected his strength from his legs to his muscles. The sword never pierced his body, but the kinetic energy it carried made his bones scream in displeasure and his muscles practically tore themselves apart in attempting to hold off the stone weapon. Karna's eyes met with those of the statue. "Brahmastra!"

It was a single shot he hoped would be strong enough to cut down the giant and its fellow guardians. It failed.

The blue jewel on the statue's forehead lit up with azure light that counteracted the fiery beam. Karna put more power into the beam, as much of it as he could muster hoping any second the barrier would break and the statue would lose its head, literally.

"K-KARNA!"

For the first time, the Sun of Surya showed emotion - fear. Shutting off his eye beam, he glanced to his far left to find Jinako had curled herself up into a ball, sweat profusely falling across her body and her heart pounding at a mile a minute. She was as helpless to the approaching giants a lamb about to be slaughtered.

Silently roaring in defiance, Karna heaved with all his might, throwing the stone sword to the side. Throwing his javelin with superhuman speed, he pierced the blue jewel situated in the giant's forehead then turned his gaze to the four approaching his Master. With what little strength he was sure he had left, Karna prepared to dash in the direction of his Master, hoping against all odds he'd be able to save her in time.

" _ **Vör Byleiptr!"**_

The eyes of the woman and Servant went wide hearing the booming female voice, then their eyes popped as thunder shook the underground complex.

From the darkness behind Jinako came a flash, a spear-shaped mass of blue and white lightning that soared over the woman's head and slammed directly into the adjacent statue. It took less than a second for the spear to pierce the guardian being's massive body and continue on its way to the opposite wall. The statue stood where it was for a split second with a giant gaping hole in its chest, then the hole exploded into an array of lightning that struck the other three giants.

In a panic Jinako ducked her head beneath her arms silently praying for something, anything to save her. Apparently, someone heard her as she felt an invisible force lift her body upwards and carry her away. Despite the fear racing through her veins she heard breathing, labored breathing followed by a relieved sigh when she finally touched the ground.

"You…really…need to lay off the rice balls, ya' know that? I mean come on, new world goals? Ever heard of them?" Spoke a haggard male voice Jinako recognized all too well.

 _Oh, great! HIM!_ Daring to look upward, she found her unlikely savior was…short. Well, he was average for his age, which was thirteen years old. Though she couldn't see the rest of his body clearly enough, she was able to make out the mask he wore. The featureless snow-white mask that glistened like silver in the torch's light. An invisible hand gripped the magical mask and pulled it off to reveal a young face, a dutifully young face free of any scars or worries. "Of all the people to be saved by, it had to be you."

Throwing up his hands in laughter, the youth said, "Ah, I missed you too, Jinako-senpai! Good to see this place hasn't changed your scaredy cat nature! I was getting worried you'd become reckless brave like Hakuno and the others!"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being scared in a situation like this!" The half-German woman proclaimed. "Besides, I'd like to see how you do better!"

"Well, I do have these." Proclaimed the child, holding up his glittering mask with an ear-to-ear grin. "Hey, did you know, old style magecraft works great here! You should try it!" The smile on his face fell hearing the irritated grunting of the remaining giants. Putting on a thoughtful expression, the boy looked back to the entrance he and his fellow Master had come in through. "Hey, Karna, if it's all the same to you, could you step back and let Geiravör handle this one? I promise, I'll make it up to you!"

Letting the exhaustion bring him to his knee, the Indian Servant looked in the direction of the newcomer. Unlike him, she radiated an aura of power and divinity that filled the air with charged particles. Further in contrast to him, the clothing she wore was bright silver armor with gold highlights, ancient Nordic runes covered into the metal hummed with power. Holding out one armored hand, she recalled her spear back to her in a flash of whitish blue before turning her eyes toward the warrior. Her face was both beautiful and deadly at the same time, proving not for nothing was this woman called a Valkyrie, a harbinger of death and servant of Odin, King of the Norse Gods.

"I'll leave this in your capable hands, Spear of the Gods."

The blonde Servant shot Karna a small grin before her faced turned serious. The remained three statues stood before her, their mouths opened with spheres of electricity building within them.

To the two humans, it was over an instant. A single blue line extended from the one end to another, then came the sound of metal sliding against itself. The heads of the three giants slowly began to slid from their place on their bodies before hitting the ground in near perfect unison. In their mouths the cackling balls of energy faded away.

Stepping into the main floor of the chamber, the Valkyrie faced down the last of the sentinels with a straight frown adorning her face. "Worthless, you call yourselves guardians? The training dummies we have in Valhalla possess more skill than you lot!"

Rather or not they understood her taunt or not, the remaining four giants took up defense positions. The two statues holding the vajras began speaking in a language the Valkyrie only faintly recognized while the remaining two, a sword wielder and staff wielder, surged forward shaking the earth with their every step. Flipping her spear in hand, the Servant known as Geiravör dashed towards the sword-wielder first. Her divine crafted spear and the stone weapon met in battle, and the latter fared poorly. Shards of rock and metal exploded from the collision of the two weapons. Not one to be discouraged, the statue took a single step back then swung out with its left fist. As easily as possible, the female Servant caught the stone fist with a single hand. For a moment or two, confusion seemed to mar the statue's face. Geiravör snorted in disgust, with a shove she sent the statue fumbling backwards into the sidewall.

Behind her came the downward swing of the staff-wielder. Balling her fist, the Servant threw up her free arm upwards, parrying the blow then zooming in close with a kick to the chest. Spider-web cracks appeared throughout the statue's chest. She should have gone for the finishing blow if she didn't sense an immediate buildup of power behind her.

The spheres of the energy the two vajra holders had created weren't blue, they were bright orange and red, massive balls of searing plasma that would have cooked the flesh and liquefied the bones of a normal mortal.

Bestial grunts left the mouths of the statues before they launched their energy attacks directly for Geiravör, heedless of their fellow statue who would lively end up in the crossfire.

"I suppose some credit must be given to the craftsmen of these machines, they almost rival dwarves!" One plasma ball came within striking distance of her a few seconds faster than the other. That one she deflected upwards. It plowed through multiple levels until the energy finally ignited in a massive explosion that shook the subterranean chamber like a bell. The second sphere she sent back at its owner.

The statue summoned its blue force field just in time preventing the plasma ball from plowing straight through it. A sonic boom shook the already shaking chamber, its epicenter being Geiravör kicking off the air. Her spear rammed into the backside of the energy sphere that had previously been directed at it. Blue light penetrated the orange and red mass, causing arcs of flashing lightning to jet outward in all directions. Almost as soon as the struggle began, it ended with an explosion of fire and electricity that blew apart nearly half the chamber, including the ceiling.

"Watch it! Are you trying to bury us too!" Jinako shouted, now covering her head as pieces of the ceiling began to cascade down upon them like raindrops. She peered to her far left where miraculously the prize she and Karna had come for still lay. Should she go for it?

"Yo, heads up, this one here's got a chakra cannon!"

Geiravör looked to her back to find the statue she'd previously scarred was now standing defiantly in front of her, its chest opened wide to reveal a circular device humming with blue light. Hefting her spear, she readied it for another throw confident she'd be able to beat the blast, granted afterwards she'd immediately have to tend to her Master and Karna's Master. Still, it'd be worth it.

A fiery javelin pieced the left side of the giant's chest. Shocked, the goddess looked downward to find Karna in a position indicating he'd been the one to act.

"Still have some fight left you, eh?" She leered.

"You truly think that little of me?"

"Well, I know it's certainly not because you're out of practice." Barked the European Heroic Spirit, casting a sideways glance in the direction of Karna's Master. "Go, see to our Masters, I will secure our objective."

Without missing a beat, Karna marched over to the human pair as the ceiling above him well and truly began to give way. He'd recovered just enough energy that flying through the hole Geiravör had made wouldn't be too much trouble, nor would the remaining sentinel who'd gone to engage her.

"What? Hey, wait, what about the treasure! I told you we can't leave without it!" Jinako snapped as her Servant took her up in one hand while grabbing the Isemi child in the other.

"Relax, Geiravör's got it covered, and I promise we'll share half of whatever's in there with you." Chuckled the thirteen-year-old, sliding on a pair of goggles over his leafy-green eyes. "Alright, golden-boy, up, up and away!"

"Hey! We were here first, not you, you little brat!"

Karna ignored the bickering of the two humans in his arms as he positioned himself beneath the hole the Valkyrie had created with her deflection. Behind him, his feathery cape shimmered into existence before igniting into an array of flames that propelled him and his charges upwards. Around them the ancient temple complex cracked and gave way, dozens of floors and its contents collapsing inward burying hundreds of years of secrets. No matter what, Karna kept his gaze locked onto the dim light that lay ahead of him.

* * *

For the last half hour or so, Jinako had tasted nothing but stuffy and at times disgusting air courtesy of wondering within the depths of the earth. The second her lungs tasted clean air it felt like a godsend. Her mouth took in huge swaths of oxygen before her arms or legs even touched the ground.

Behind her Karna collapsed onto one knee again, his breathing hard and his face sweating bullets. By his estimate they'd just crossed over a mile in the span of seconds, normally a simple feat for him, but with his limited mana reserves, he felt like he'd just ran from one half of India to the other.

Beneath the feet of all three, they felt the earth tremble and shake as the underground complex they'd previously been exploring gave way.

"Heh, hope we don't get any complaints about the damages. Then again, not like we're gonna stick around long enough for that stuff." Muttered the youngest of the bunch, who got to his feet with shaky feet. Bathed in the rays of the sun, his cherry-colored hair blew freely in the wind as he stretched his arms skyward. "But man, it is good to be back on the surface!"

"G-G-G-Good?! GOOD?!" Screamed the Japanese-German Master, snapping at him with murder in her eyes. Yelping in horror the boy fled behind her Servant, who remained passive as ever in the face of her wrath. "Do you have any idea what you've done! Karna! I told you! I told you! You idiot! You Goddamn idiot! Now what are we gonna do?! Now how are we supposed to get home? Huh?!"

Spontaneous as a flash of lightning, the ground behind the brown-haired woman shattered. Falling to the dirt, she crawled over to her Servant and hid behind him while her fellow Master raised an eyebrow at her behavior. The dust settled revealing the tall and proud form of the Valkyrie, the cracked but still whole treasure chest held beneath one arm.

"Your…treasure, little jotunn." The blonde said, doing her best to keep her voice level while dropping the wooden box before her.

Immediately, Jinako scrambled away from Karna towards the artifact, her eyes lighting up. "Quick, Karna, get your tights-wearing ass over here! Now! Crack this baby open so we can go home!"

No longer attempting to hide the frown, Geiravör walked back over to wear her young Master sat, a peach-colored sack sitting in between his legs. "Yasunao, I used to have goals, do you know that?"

"Like fighting and dying in honorable combat? Come on, what's wrong with being rewarded for all your fighting?" Laughed the thirteen-year-old, eying the dozen or so jewels he pulled out from within the bag. "Just be patient, I'm sure we'll find some uber strong guy for you salivate over."

Not for the first time, the Rider-class Servant was tempted to activate her Mystic Eyes in hopes of causing her Master to at least prick his fingers on one of the rare artifacts he'd procured from that underground complex. It'd be small compensation for forcing her to shelve her warrior self in favor of excavation and archaeology. This time anyway.

The seals burned away with Karna's touch, freeing Jinako to crack open the wooden box said to contain a device able to travel between worlds. They'd searched for almost an entire week before finding the subterranean temple said hold treasures from a long-forgotten clan, one said to have mastered this world's version of the Second Magic. With a near maniac look in her eyes, she shifted through the box's scroll and paper contents for something that looked like a portal device. Finally, she found it at the bottom. With careful figures Jinako pulled it out, her mouth practically watering as she held up her prize.

In her hands lay a mirror, not really big, but not small either. Its frame was jewel-encrusted blue with wave-like patterns engraved into the artwork. Four massive green jewels stood in place of the directions on a compass with a set of smaller white-colored orbs in between them. Jinako gazed into her pristine reflection, her own tearful eyes staring back at her.

"We…we did it, we finally…we-"

 _ **CRACK!**_

"…Huh?"

Wide-eyed, Yasunao watched the mirror crack, then the entire thing split in half in Jinako's hands. The glassy surface of the mirror became a patchwork of cracks with the pieces falling away then turning into dust that scattered to the wind. "…Well, that was a bust."

Jinako's reaction was immediate and expected, she threw the remains of the mirror to the ground and began pounding her fist into it, the tears of joy having become tears of grief and rage. In silence the Master and two Servant looked on, neither sure what to say to comfort her.

Karna felt his mouth twitch and his body begin to move even though his mind was telling him not to do anything. His hand never even got to reach Jinako's shoulder before she threw herself into his chest, her tears staining his black bodysuit with moisture.

Standing up Yasunao scratched the back of his head and looked away, completely unsure of how to react to the shattered hopes of his fellow Master. Right now, he wanted to take one of his clan masks and disappear, that or order Geiravör to fairy them away on her Pegasus. Anything was preferable to watching another person break down in sorrow.

"Well, what will you do now? Do you still plan on continuing with this fool's errand?" His Servant, on the other hand, did not have similar thoughts.

"What the hell kind of question is that? What the hell do you expect me to do?!" In a surprising show of bravery, Jinako stood up and faced the female Servant. The frustration running in her blood had given her the strength needed to face the Valkyrie, who moments before had stood before a collection of metal guardians that had her terrified. "I'm not like you! I'm not some superhuman badass warrior! I can't survive here! Have you not noticed! We're in the fucking dark ages!"

"Actually, we're in the feudal ages, trust me, we've looked around." Chuckled Yasunao, only to fall silent seeing the brunette's gaze turn to him. "Uh, this place isn't that bad? The food's pretty nice, and we're flesh and blood here, isn't that a positive?"

"This place is scary! It's like a damn video game or comic book!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm not you! I'm not any of you! I don't have any magical powers or Mystic Codes! I don't have some stupid heroic resolve to see me through on the darkest of days! I'm normal! I'm average, I'm an otaku!" Jinako's legs gave out beneath her while tears streamed down her face. "I'm homesick! I want to go back to the Moon Cell! I want to go home!"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to chase after Hakuno and Tamamo-no-Mae." Snapped Geiravör, looking less than impressed with the outburst. "You decided to support him."

"I wasn't supporting that idiot! Besides, this is his fault! Next time I see him I'm…I'm…I'm going to blow his balls off!"

Yasunao would have laughed at the threat if he didn't believe Jinako could pull it off. During the Fox Tail War, he'd seen when backed into a corner the brown-haired otaku actually was a…credibly threat, at least when her berserk button had been pushed, and something told him Hakuno had just become hers.

"This is all his fault! All of it!" She continued to scream, picturing the face of the brown-haired Japanese youth. She hated him because whenever she thought of him she always remembered his smile, his laugh. The concern he showed for everyone, friends and enemies alike, even if they didn't deserve it or hated his guts. Why? Why did such a nice guy have to be the root of all evil in her life? It wasn't fair! "Yasunao, I know you've spent the last month raiding every tomb you can squeeze your grubby little body into, talk!"

The young redhead managed to keep his composure as the older woman in her thirties grabbed him and began to shake him back and forth until his Servant grabbed her arm and had her place him down. "Um, okay, well, not that I've verified it or anything, but I hear there's supposed to be this crystal-"

"Where?! What does it do!?" She screamed.

Throwing up his arms at the enlarged shadow before him, Yasunao nearly stumbled over his own words. "I-It supposedly has the ability to cross dimensions, or peer into them! Something like that! Legend is it's located in some place, the Land of…Land of…Snow, yeah, Land of Snow! Apparently, it's at the peak of some snow-covered mountain, hard to get to, but not impossible I think!"

"Karna!"

 _Well, it's been a while since I've seen snow or ice, I've never really had ice-cream, so it could be a worthwhile experience._ "Yes, Master, wherever you wish to go."

"Then take these." Placing down the peach-colored sack as well as a set of scrolls, the young Master put his arms on his hips. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I may enjoy breaking and entering, but I'm not that heartless."

Walking over, Jinako looked into the bag finding it to be full of priceless jewels and artifacts, things they could sell for money and supplies. "Th…Thank you, Yasunao, I guess you're not all bad for a little brat."

Geiravör had already summoned and mounted her Pegasus. With her help Yasunao joined her; to Jinako, it should have been criminal how good the thirteen-year-old redhead looked mounted atop a mythical creature such as that. Really, she hated how she, a woman of going on thirty-one years of age, was so ill at ease while Yasunao was able to take anything life threw at him in strides. Was it a result of his youth? Or was it because he was doing things she'd never dreamed of doing when she was his age?

"Oh, and here's some friendly advice, watch out for a black knight Servant running around."

"Black knight Servant?"

"Yes, a warrior garbed in dark armor whose aura reeks of madness and hatred." Geiravör answered, taking up the reins of her mount. "There's nothing left of his mind making him little more than a wild beast with a sword."

"So, he's a Berserker? One whose identity even you weren't able to discern?" Karna inquired.

"Whatever hacking was done on the Moon Cell carried over into this world. By that logic, that serves to mean Scorn's virus made the trip as well. Granted, given your Master, you don't have anything to worry about." The Valkyrie chuckled, seeing the pouty expression on the younger woman's face. "Take care, Hero of Charity, one day I hope to cross spears with you at your best as does your dear nephew. Survive until that day comes!"

Side by side the pair watched the Valkyrie and her Master take off, leaving a trail in the sky that was quickly overtaken by the passing breeze. Jinako had to admit, it was almost mesmerized in a way, being so high up. She felt like if she wanted to, she could reach out and touch the clouds.

"Hey, Karna, you um, you wouldn't happen to have enough strength to get us down, would you?" Jinako nervously chuckled, realizing they'd basically blasted their way up a mountain and now had little idea how to get down.

"I believe the closest town is the one we passed on our way here, approximately two miles away. I can either get us down or save my strength for the walk back."

Jinako scowled hearing that. "Hakuno, I blame you for this!"

"At least this'll give you the chance to work off your excess fat."

The half-Japanese half-German woman stared long and hard at her Servant, the mountainous wind blowing her waist-length brown hair to the side, giving her a truly annoyed and vicious look, she normally couldn't muster on her own. Slowly, she held up the three red Command Seals on her left hand. "Don't make me use these."

* * *

 **There was your first peak at one some of the other Master-Servant pairs have been up to which will continue onto the next chapter.**

 **I'll get this out of the way now-Karna will be nerfed for a good chunk of this story. While he does get a slight cultural boost since the Naruto-verse possesses some Hindu influence, it's still nothing to write home about. He'll be fighting just like he did in CCC-relying on hand-to-hand combat and spear-fighting and only using his Mana Burst sparingly due to Jinako's** _ **extremely**_ **limited ability to provide him with mana. Also, I have something in mind for his armor that'll keep to his character and push Jinako on the path to becoming useful.**

 **To give a quick recap of the teams…**

 **Hakuno Kishinami**

 **Servant-Caster (Tamamo-no-Mae)**

 **Kenelm Carlyle**

 **Servant-Lancer (?)**

 **Guo Rong**

 **Servant-Caster (Archimedes)**

 **Gazsi "Gaz" Mokri**

 **Servant-Archer (Robin Hood)**

 **Blanca Ceballos**

 **Servant-Assassin (Li Shuwen)**

 **Herta Ahlgrim**

 **Servant-Saber (?)**

 **Jinako Carigiri**

 **Servant-Lancer/"Launcher" (Karna)**

 **Yasunao Isemi**

 **Servant-Rider (Geiravör)**


	7. Chapter 6-New World Goals Pt2

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **FOX TAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Chapter 6 - New World Goals Pt.2**

* * *

Of all the possible ways Ziaxio thought he would meet his end, this was personally not what he would have preferred. Thirty years serving at sea, naval battles that had gone down in history, navigating storms that beat and tossed around greater ships like a child in playing a bathtub, and finally escaping one hairy situation after another on nothing but his wit and luck. In his private cabin, an entire wall of medals awarded to him by his superiors and lords had been erected. Though he was a proud man at heart, Ziaxio knew better than to believe it was pure skill that had gotten him this far, he had luck to thank for that like any good sailor.

This day his luck had run out. His prized medals would no doubt be either sold off for money or worse, kept as trophies. He wasn't sure which was more sickening.

High above the commandeered harbor, storm clouds were beginning to drift in signaling bad weather. Normally at a time like this Ziaxio would have anchored his ship and waited the storm out for the next two days, stocking up on supplies and accepting possible passengers. A quiet and uneventfully two days of rest and recuperation he and his crew would have enjoyed, instead they were lying about, bound and gagged, waiting to be executed with their ship barely a block away. Ziaxio wrestled with which was worse - having his body thrown into the sea to be feasted on by sea life or his dear barc being used by criminals. He knew they wouldn't take it apart, Two wars and several rough journeys across the seas had made the Gray Swallow desirable either as a tool of intimidation or just decent cargo-logging. His teeth granted against each other at the thought of either happening without his say-so.

In the grand scheme of things, Ziaxio knew he was busying selfish. It wasn't just his life that was about to come to an end but those of every man, woman, and child in this port town.

Goto Harbor was a relatively quiet, or as quiet as a mining town could built on a well-frequented and popular harbor could be. Ziaxio had made a total of four trips to the town in his life and each one he'd seen the seedier side of life. It seemed in-between each visit, the more and more criminals had been coming to town and decided to set up shop, and he had the bad luck of making a return trip just as the big takeover was happening. Talk about rotten luck.

Most criminal gangs kept themselves confined to blocks and quarters when it came to taking over territory, at least street-levels. The Kuwata Syndicate was not a small-time gang, it was an international criminal organization that from time to time even found the strength needed to pressure feudal lords and small countries, and from time to time even hackle the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Given their influence and power, it was no wonder they were able to seize towns such as Goto Harbor in an afternoon with relative to no resistance.

Or that's how things were supposed to go.

About a month ago, word had come of some strange duo literally dropping in from out of nowhere and slaughtering the Syndicate's eight six branch heads, quite easily according to rumors. From there, chaos had decided upon the criminal organization with faction leaders rising to claim power and bloodshed disrupting the daily operations. Ziaxio had actually toasted with his first mate when he heard the news, now he was regretting that drink.

"Enjoying your stay in port, captain?"

"I've had better experiences." He growled, not even bothering to turn around.

A cold hand grabbed his graying brown hair and rudely yanked his head upwards. Out to sea he saw several ships, all anchored, all occupied by the liars, thieves, rapists, and murders. As a former soldier, he disgusted him that his ship was among them. "Well, if this isn't to your liking perhaps you'd want me a burial at sea? Would that work for a sailor like you?"

"How about one last drink, would that be out of the question?"

There was laughter, the kind that made Ziaxio's left hand twitch. His captor's breath smelled of alcohol meaning he'd probably helped himself to the port's best brewery. God only knew what happened to the owners. The grip on his head was released, allowing him to move his head freely though his arms were still bound. His captor stood a good six foot one with raven hair while his exposed arms revealed ivory skin. By Ziaxio's guesses the man would have been called handsome, that was until he turned around revealing his face. Twin scars ran his left-side, running over his eye extending a few centimeters past the lips. The smile he bore towards the veteran sailor was without a doubt hideous and lacking in anything resembling good-will.

"Hidekatsu Hamasaki, why am I not surprised you're responsible for this." Sighed the bounded sailor.

"You've heard of me, I'm flattered."

"Well, I may be retired but I keep a bingo book for good measure. Rogue jonin of the Village Hidden in the Mist, wanted in several countries including your own for bribery, murder, theft, and several unauthorized assassinations." Ziaxio clarified. Upon his cheek, he felt the first droplet of rain. He'd made peace with the idea of a death by water, but a death in the rain on a rooftop of a besieged city was not in his blades. He had to buy time to figure out something, anything. "Now that the higher-ups are fighting, you've got free reign to sweep in and make a play for power."

"You're saying all that like it's a bad thing," The rogue chuckled, holding out his hand to feel the coming rain. Being a ninja of the Hidden Mist, the coming storm would undeniably give him the advantage. As if Ziaxio didn't have enough problems already. "You know, I am one of the nicer guys you could have ran into, a few of my…former associates had set their sites on this little town, I promise you none of them were as pleasant as I am so you should be grateful."

Ziaxio's old chestnut eyes narrowed. "Is that why you've killed eleven members of my crew, half a dozen of the town's people, separated men from women and children, seized every vessel in the port, tied me up, and about to execute me? Or maybe I should list the number of charges leveled at you by your fellow-"

There was a difference between getting slapped by a stray wave indirectly and getting directly smacked upside the head with a concentrated mass of water. The second one hurt halva lot more.

"I'd advise you to watch your words." The mock cheeriness was gone from Hamasaki's voice. From a sideways view, he now looked like the man the description in the bingo book had given - a ruthless sociopath who had to fled his own village with tracker ninja chopping at his heels. It was a shame too, with the bounty on his head, Ziaxio knew he would have enough to funding to treat himself and his crew to a much-needed vacation. Instead it seems this bastard was going to send them all on a permanent trip to the afterlife. "Like I said, some of the people who'd set their eyes on this town, they were going to kill everyone in it, or the men at least. I don't need to tell you what would happen to the women, granted as far as comfort women go, they could do better."

"I think I'm ready for you to kill me now." Ziaxio moaned.

Grinning, Hamasaki reached down into his pouch and pulled out a kunai with a spiked protrusion, a Hidden Mist custom weapon. No doubt Hamasaki's continued usage of the weapon was yet another reason for seven-digit high bounty on his head. "Now, now, let's not get carried away. We both came to town to enjoy ourselves so why go so-"

 _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**_

That sound…it was in no possible way human. Both men were harden by their years of service, rather in the employ of authority figures or to their own desires, but that bestial roar turned them from veterans into frightened children.

The short silence that followed was quickly broken by the sounds of destruction: screaming humans crying for mercy and in horror, wood and metal breaking as it was broken apart, and earth rupturing. All of it was happening in near perfect accordance, buildings collapsing and plumes of smoke arising from the remains. From atop the town's watch tower, they watched it all happen in stunned silence. Hundreds of feet above the two men, thunder boomed signaling the time of judgement had come.

Dropping Ziaxio, Hamasaki rushed over to the railing, one hand on his ear. The fifty-eight-year-old naval soldier didn't bother to listen to what the rogue ninja was shouting to his compatriots, instead he focused on focusing his chakra to free his hands from their capable-like binding. Whatever the hell it was that had descended upon the town, he didn't want to be in its warpath.

"Captain Ziaxio?"

Once again, both men's attention was drawn in the same direction. Against his better knowledge, the captain ceased his struggling to angle his head upwards to get a look at the owner of the voice that had addressed him.

Her skin reminded Ziaxio of tree bark, light tree bark at that and her hair was like threads of ethereal silk. Beautiful violet strands flapped about in the wind, a loose ponytail barely containing them, equally enchanting were the eyes of the female-amethyst. It was thanks to a stray flash of lighting he noticed the strange jewel-like attached on her forehead, it couldn't have been any larger than the tip of his index finger. It also illuminated the three or so gold rings that hug around the girl's neck. A gray-raincoat covered the buckle of her teenage body leaving it hard to tell what lay underneath, but the aura of mystery that surrounded her was more than enough to keep the suspense going.

"I ask again, are you Ziaxio, captain of the _Gray Swallow_?" She asked again.

"Yes," answered the veteran, knowing how to act quick. "May I help you?"

"Yes, you can. I have some questions I need-"

To Ziaxio, it happened in the span of a second with his weary eyes only being able to catch glimpses. There was a blue streak moving across the air towards the mysterious girl, then a sound like glass hitting pavement. Ziaxio felt his body become doused with cold water, and not from the rain.

"Who the fuck are you?" Shouted Hamasaki, staring at the girl with rage-filled eyes.

Amethyst eyes regarded the rogue ninja with disinterest before flickering back to Ziaxio. "I'm in need of a boat ride to a distant land, I believe you can help me. I have the appropriate money to pay for a trip or two."

"Hey! Did you hear me, you stupid bitch?!"

"Well, if you've got the money to pay then I suppose I can take you where you need to go, give or take. Though I'll be needing my ship and crew for that." Answered the man, not batting an eye at the angry ninja standing little over ten feet from here.

"Oh, don't worry about that. My associate is tending to your crew and town's people. He should be finishing up right about now. Now then," Kneeling down, she held out her head then sliced through the cables binding him as if they were nothing. As Ziaxo flexed his arms, the teenage girl turned her steely gaze to Hamasaki, who was now performing various handsigns.

"Water-"

"Berserker."

Thunder crashed, literally. Hamasaki's angry demeanor vanished like dust in the wind as he felt the overwhelming power of the monstrous figure standing behind him. He didn't dare turn around to face the giant of a man at his six o'clock, if he did he'd lose whatever remained of his nerve. If he pissed his pants, Ziaxio wouldn't blame him.

Without a doubt the man was the largest and bulkiest he'd ever seen, garbed in armor that looked to Ziaxio belonged in depictions of the Warring Clans Period, and possible earlier than that. Red as blood, black as night, and with dozens of shades of bronze in between; the abdomen and chest section of the armor had been made into the likeness of a snarling face, not that the warrior needed it to look any more intimidating. Yet, arguably the most eye-catching thing about the giant of a man's appearance were the twin red feathers attached to his head. Really, in Ziaxio's eyes it looked quite ridiculous.

Hamasaki finally found the courage to turn around, and when he did he so dearly wished he hadn't.

Ziaxio winced at the sound of several dozen bones breaking simultaneously while the body was launched skyward like a rubber ball. His closed eyes kept him from seeing the rogue Mist ninja's body go flying and crash into some unseen part of town. If Hamasaki was lucky, death would have been instantaneous, if not, well, it wasn't like he was going to lose any sleep over it. When he finally opened his eyes, he found the strange girl staring back at him.

"Berserker, go clean up the stragglers then await further orders."

From the massive being came a serious of grunts.

The girl's noise wrinkled in annoyance. "Yes, I know we've encountered nothing but small fry, you can take it out on Tamamo when we find her. Until then, contend yourself with what's been given to you."

Ziaxio looked to the giant, now ranting in the form of bestial grunts and shouts to the younger girl. Despite the imposing size and aura of pure power, the teenager didn't seem intimidated, matter of fact she looked almost…bored.

"Do I have to use my Command Seals on you?

Even though Ziaxio couldn't understand anything other than human-tongue, he had a pretty good idea what was said.

The teenage girl took to being called insulted remarkably well, especially when the c-word was mentioned.

Disappearing in a whirlwind of golden particles, the pair were left alone as the bottom finally fell out. Despite the downpour, Ziaxio decided now as a good time as any to get at least some of his questions answered.

"My name is Rani, Rani Nava, I'm not from around here." The girl answered, seemingly reading his mind while holding out her hands. Not exactly surprising him, her palms began to glow with a wondrous white and blue light that bathed his worn body. The strength and stamina he'd lost over the past hour quickly began to return to him.

"May I ask, where you're going so I'll have an idea where to set sail?"

"I've heard in a place called the Hidden Leaf Village there exists a giant nine-tailed fox, is that correct?"

Silently, Ziaxio debated if he really wanted to drag himself into a mess like this. His instincts were telling him not to get involved, but something in his gut was telling him saying no would only result in him escaping the frying pan only to fall into the boiling beside it. Swallowing an invisible lump, he sat up straighter. "You have business in the Hidden Leaf?"

"Yes, my associate and I are attempting to rendezvous with some lost friends." The girl answered stoically. "The last map we saw indicated we were on the wrong continent."

Ziaxio fought back the urge to laugh. Wrong continent was putting it lightly. "Well, originally I was scheduled to head to the Land of Lightning next, granted those plans are going to be hold for a while."

"That's fine, The Land of Lightning lies northeast of the Hidden Leaf Village, correct?"

"Yes…yes it does."

"Then simply drop us off at the port you're heading to and we'll make our way from there. Is that a fair deal, Captain Ziaxio?"

Standing up for the first time in what felt like hours, the ship captain took stock in the feel of his body being pelted by rain. Barely five minutes ago he believed he'd pass from this world before the storm came in full force, now it appeared he'd live to sail another day thanks to this mysterious girl. "We've got a deal, Miss Rani."

Her lips curved upwards into a thin smile. "Good."

Then she hefted the elderly captain atop her right shoulder.

"W-Wh-What the hell?!"

"There's a quicker way down so we'll take it over the stares."

Judging solely by her footsteps, Ziaxio knew what that quick way down was, and it made him long for Hamasaki's return. "W-W-W-Wait a second! I-I-I'm o-old! I can't! Wait! WAIT!"

First her right foot stepped onto the railing, then pushing off it Rani dropped her whole body as well as that of Ziaxio's down. The old captain screamed for all the twenty seconds they fell, and kept screaming when Rani's feet broke the ground upon impact. He quivered over her shoulder like a cat in its owner's arms until he realized air was no longer rushing past him indicating they'd stopped falling, and that they were alive.

Taking the captain's elevated heartbeat into account, Rani lowered the man down leaving him sitting flat on his butt, his eyes staring at Rani in wide-eyed shock.

"Wh-What…who are you?"

"I am Rani IX, an alchemist of the Atlas Institute and member of the Fox Catcher Resistance Movement." Holding out her left hand, a series of whitish-blue lighting bolts jumped between her palm and the ground. Ziaxio held up his hand to shield himself and when he withdrew it, he saw a large jet-black container had appeared. Several components and locks decorated the box as well as a few lines that glowed with pulsing purple light. "I am also a girl on a mission to fulfill a promise left to her by her older sister."

* * *

Ōnoki knew it to be a fact that the universe hated him. He was like a lone mountain whose peak had been battered time and time again yet Mother Nature simply could not resist herself and treated him like a giant punching bag, throwing everything it had at him to see what would make him break. Well, he wasn't the time to run from challenges, when someone struck, he struck back as had been taught to him and engraved into his very being. That said, he was getting older and striker back was getting harder to do with his body giving out at the worst possible times. And yet life continued to throw him one headache after another, sometimes in rapid successions such as now for example.

Originally, he was supposed to be returning home from peace negotiations with the Hidden Grass Village. While the literal sea of greenery that surrounded the village was pleasant but he longed for the rocky mountains and sprawling valleys of his homeland. Unfortunately, during the last days of his stay problems began trickling in, starting with his dear cousin Roshi, the Four-Tails Jinchūriki. Ōnoki knew letting him travel the world while maintaining loose contact with the village was a bad idea, but did he listen? No, he had to get sentimental with his red-haired relative and allow him to indulge himself under the cover of learning how to control his Tailed Beast. Of course, he'd made sure Roshi was always shadowed by a unit of eight elite Anbu operatives. And each of those operatives had been assassinated.

Roshi hadn't exactly mourned nor showed genuine sadness or anger when he reported to Ōnoki of what had happened, which was expected. If he could have had his way, he would have preferred it if he could report their deaths and not have to wait for replacements. Within his suite afforded to him by the leader of the Hidden Grass Village, he'd a quietly raged then sent word back to his village to scramble replacement Anbu. Despite knowing Roshi possessed the capability to take care of himself being a former jonin he was still a Jinchūriki, and precautions had to be taken.

That was problem number one he'd believed he'd dealt with on the last day of his visit, but then problem number two appeared before him.

Rasātala Valley, also known as Serpent Valley, arguably one of the most treacherous terrains in all of the Land of Earth. For good reason was it forbidden under the Earth Daimyo to enter the valley without permission, and even Ōnoki himself had to clear it with the feudal lord before he could send Shinobi into the centuries' old valley inhabited by monstrous snakes and serpents the size able to swallow grown men whole. Legend went treasures and artifacts from the distant past lay buried within the depths of the valley, though only a handful had ventured that deep and returned to confirm the stories. Much to the Hidden Stone's embarrassment, among those few was one snake-eyed bastard from the next village over.

Word reached Ōnoki as he was about to depart that now some other fool had done the same thing, but with a great deal more success.

" _What the hell do you mean they've penetrated into the heart of the valley?!"_ The Old Kage had roared when his messenger informed him of the unfolding battle.

His back was screaming for him to slow down and rest but Ōnoki knew that wasn't an option. What was contained in the vault at the heart of Rasātala Valley couldn't be opened by the hands of some unknown power, especially if it turned out they were acting on the orders of an enemy nation.

"Lord Tsuchikage, please, slow down! You'll throw out your back again!" Yelled one of his aids. The entire lot of them were at this point little more than colored dots in an ever-growing sea of white and darkness.

"I'll slow down when the crisis is over and I can go to sleep knowing the village isn't in danger! You younglings can't handle that then return to the village immediately!" He shouted over the howling night winds. It was true though, his back was going to give out any second now, but he couldn't afford to worry about that, not when so much was at risk. His old ears could hear the sound of battle even though it had to be at least a quarter of a mile away. Even at that distance, he could tell things were not going well.

"No, sir, you don't understand! There's more than-"

Whatever they said faded into the wind as Ōnoki kicked it into high-gear leaving them in the dust, literally. Up ahead, he was able to see the night clouds painted bright shades of orange and yellow along with columns of jet-black smoke. The closer he got, the louder the sounds of battle became, and Ōnoki for the life of him couldn't make sense of what he was hearing.

He was hearing…laughter, proud and boisterous laughter the likes of which reminded him of men getting drunk in a bar. Intermixed with the merry sounds were howls and roars; he'd heard dozens of animals in his lifetime, but what he was hearing defied reason and explanation. The roars were frightful and monstrous rivaling that of the Four-Tails whenever it went on a rampage. But most importantly some sounded…scared.

"WHAT IN THE-?!"

It was by pure luck, he managed to dodge the twenty-foot mass of black and red that came speeding his way from the sight of the battlefield. Quickly bolting to the side and taking refuge on a stone pillar, he watched wide-eyed as one of the largest scorpions he'd ever seen sailed through the air, blood trailing from a massive straight wound on its underbelly. It disappeared into the darkness with a sickening crush that Ōnoki knew put the giant beast out of its misery. Looking back, he was shocked to find more creatures making similar trips, all of them leaving rivers of blood, fur, armor, and rock in their wake.

His old heart beating a hundred tics a minute, the Fence Sitter slowly floated towards the sight of the battle, taking care to mind the projectiles flying outwards in all directions. Finally coming to a stop atop a ledge, he peered at the scene of battle unsure of what he'd find. "What in Kami's name?!"

Bodies, bodies, bodies, and more bodies, hundreds of bodies, mammalian, reptilian, insectoid, arachnid, and even warped chimera-like creatures carrying characteristics of all four laid prone across the battle-scarred ground. Roars and snarls rose and died as the giant monsters descended upon two warriors at the center of the carnage. Focusing his vision, he found the two men couldn't have been anymore more different.

One was completely bare-chest and looked more beast than man based solely on the ferocious smile on his face. His body was a patchwork of scars that seemed to be glowing in the light of the countless fires raging around him. Blood stained his muscular body further adding to the bestial nature of the warrior dual-wielding two of the oddest weapons Ōnoki had ever seen. They were swords, glowing red swords that angrily tore through the flesh of anything their owners swung them at without much resistance. Both weapons were doubled-edged blades that were chained together at the bottom of the hilt, and both blades were glowing redder than blood. No, upon closer examination Ōnoki saw the weapons were _absorbing_ blood as they slew beast after beast. It was equal parts horrific as it was fascinating. Speaking of horrific, the warrior's swordsmanship left much to be desired, at least from Ōnoki's point of view. The man was clearly swinging with reckless abandon, though given his colossal strength and surprising agility that didn't seem to hinder him too much.

The second warrior was no less savage, but in a different sort of way. He was garbed in samurai-style armor and wielded a spear instead of a sword. A very large and very powerful spear. The weapon was a one-hit killer, completely and utterly cutting through anything that came into its path as easily as a knife through butter spraying blood and organs all about, especially onto the samurai's armor. Ōnoki was almost grateful that the man's face was obscured by a helmet, he had no desire to see the twisted grin that likely went hand in hand with the swift and merciless executions of the monsters. Unlike the swordsman, there was a type of finesse in the man's sōjutsu, albeit a fierce and terrible one the old Kage hadn't seen since the days of the war long since pass.

Slowly, the old man realized it wasn't just the two warriors fighting through ever diminishing waves of enemies. Curiously, he turned his sharp gaze over to another fighter, a girl, making her way through the carnage. She was young, probably no older than fifteen or so. Slashing through the air and beasts was a chain-like weapon that struck like lightning over and over again. She wielded the weapon with grace and skill, moving in and out of fierce swipes and lunges while using anything she could as a springboard to gain more air-time. A ray of moonlight illuminated her indigo-colored hair and similarly blue-shaded eyes. Blood trailed from both her lips and her face was contorted in pain, yet she still continued to press onward after the two men.

Lastly, there was the one trailing behind all three, taking his time chasing after the trio in a manner Ōnoki knew all too well. He was perhaps a few years or so older than the female with gingery red. His weapon of choice were firearms, causing Ōnoki to raise an eyebrow. While not exactly uncommon, the closest look he was able to get shown the boy's weapons to be incredibly sleek looking, suggesting great craftsmanship. His usage of the weapons was sparing, lazy almost. He finished off anything that the previous three hadn't killed with single shots to either open wounds or exposed organs. It was cold and pragmatic, just the sort of behavior Ōnoki could respect.

Suddenly, a burst of light and energy exploded from the central rock to his far right. Gnashing his teeth, the Third Tsuchikage watched cracks spread across the towering rock formation said to house the vault in which Rasātala Valley's treasures lay. If were young, he would have acted impulsively, but he knew better than that. Something was coming, he could feel it in his bones.

Sure enough, his instincts turned out to be right. Several animalistic wails went up from the confines of the stone spire, then it began to collapse inwards. Just before it completely gave away shooting out came several snakes, their scaled bodies broken and scarred in several places. Howling in madden pain, they crashed into the ground and began striking out at everyone and everything in sight. Naturally, the two warriors looked to the falling beasts with ear-to-ear grins and charged in after them.

The teenagers were a slight different story. The fire-arm user took one look at the oncoming threat and vanished in in a flash of light while the girl remained, or rather she was forced to. Ōnoki had seen shinobi collapse on the battlefield for one reason or another, a few even from his home village.

"Foolish girl, honestly, kids today are just too damn impulsive."

As the girl coughed up blood her weapon fell to the ground beside her, helpless before the trio of serpents that singled her out and lunged at her. Appearing before her, the old Kage performed the required hand-signs before holding out his hand, a translucent cylinder occupied by a bright white light floating in the center.

"Particle Style-Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!"

Scales that normally would have been enough to repulse even A-rank jutsu immediately disintegrated in seconds, leaving behind nothing but dust.

 _ **CRA-ACK!**_

"OHHHH!" Moaned the Fence Sitter, falling onto his knees with one hand clenching his back. "Dammit! Dammit!"

"Y-Y-You're calling me out, and h-here you are." Spoke the female through various coughs. "Gramps, no offense, but you really should be in a retirement home."

"S-Silence! Is that anyway to thank the person who just saved your life?!" Ōnoki barked with a wince, attempting to regain both his composure and his ability to stand. Unexpectedly, he saw a hand reach out to lift him upwards. Lifting his head, he saw the second teenager standing over him, a look of annoyance spread out along his youthful face. Pride fueling him, the Kage pushed himself upwards into a standing position.

"I see the old men here just as annoying as the ones back home." Snorted the male.

"Again, I don't hear an apology, nor do I hear an explanation on what you lot are doing here." The Tsuchikage spoke, turning around to face the two with cross eyes. "This area's forbidden you know, entering this valley is a crime carrying the penalty of life imprisonment."

The girl looked ready to respond until another coughing fit seized her while the boy looked at her with eyes laden in disgust and worry. It didn't escape Ōnoki how the male was keeping his distance from her, as if whatever disease she was caring could be infectious.

"Hey, for the record we didn't come here because we wanted to tour the place, or I didn't. Miss Goody-Goody here on the other hand-"

"F-Fuck you, David." Snapped the girl, managing a sharp glare as her coughing fit began to subside. Shakingly, she got to her feet revealing torn pants and a torn coat along with a profusely bleeding right arm. Looking to the Kage, she used her good arm to point to the crumbling mountain spire. "We didn't come here because we wanted to, we came because we had to stop-"

Dirt and rock exploded like a bomb had gone off, opening several fissures in the ground. The teenagers hit the ground in instinctive dread while the Fence Sitter remained standing. He'd been through worse than this, besides, he had questions he was intent on getting them before the night was through. Crossing his hands behind his back, he watched as the final remnants of the spire gave way, the death howls of countless serpents slowly becoming lost beneath the collapsing rock, sending out a massive wave of dust and debris. Quickly as it came the dust cloud began to subside, leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

At the sound of pebbles moving, Ōnoki braced himself feeling his fighting instincts flare up. True to form, something emerged from the rumble, a very big something. "Well, there's something you don't quite see every day."

Silhouetted by the moon, the newest creature was both majestic and somewhat disgusting to behold. Networks of stitches and stable-like armaments adorned its feathery body, said feathers ranging in colors from majestic reddish brown to a dull gray color that reminded Ōnoki of rotting corpses. Once the snow-white feathers on the creature's bird-like head might have been beautiful, but now they looked sickly. A pair of crimson eyes, one overlain by line of stitches, glare down at Ōnoki like an eagle eyeing prey. Given the fact the creature's frontal half was that of an eagle, it was appropriate.

Stepping out into view was the beast's rider, a tall female possessing olive skin and raven dark hair pulled back into a long ponytail. A glittering whitish-gray cloak adorned her body though nestled in beneath one arm was a box, no doubt taken from the spire vault before its collapse.

"So, that's what happened to the chatterbox." Spoke the male identified as Davis with an air of sadness in his voice.

Keeping his composure, the Third Tsuchikage called out, "Since you're new around here, I'll be kind enough to inform you of a few details. I am the Tsuchikage of the Village Hidden in Stone, and you, my dear, are trespassing on village territory."

Eyes blue as the sea yet cold as ice stared down at Ōnoki without a hint of emotion he could recognize. "I'm sorry for the disturbance, I came for something and now that I have it I'll be taking my leave."

"Heh, talking so casually like that after the ruckus you stirred up tonight. I was just on my way back home when-"

It was so sudden Ōnoki had trouble believing it was real. One second he was staring at the part-bird part-house creature and the next he was looking at a crescent moon hanging about in the night sky. He blinked several times attempting to process what he'd just seen, or missed. Searching the skies, he found a trail of light leading off into the dark night while the fires around him continued to rage.

"Don't even try it, grabs, the Hippogriff flies faster than the human eye can see, especially old eyes like yours." David proclaimed, placing his hands in his jean pockets.

"I'm the Tsuchikage!"

"Uh-huh, whatever that is, it's not catching Alecto, her psycho brute, or their flying furball."

"Mister Tsuchikage," Spoke the female, turning Ōnoki's attention back to her. Between the two, she looked the worst for wear with her torn clothing, various cuts and injuries and the thin red line spreading across her face. The girl was going to collapse any second now. "I-I know this whole thing may seem strange to you-"

"Which part? You're probably gonna have to be specific for the old guy."

"My name is Kaiya Matou, and we're-"

Out of courtesy Ōnoki caught the girl as she fell forward, not caring too much that her blood ended up getting splattered over his clothes. No sooner had he lowered her to the ground did he felt the tip of a blade being pressed against his head. "You people are awful ungrateful, you know that?"

"Step away from my Master." Snapped the samurai, glaring at the Fence Sitter like a dog feasting on garbage. "Make one move towards her and I cut you down where you stand, gnome."

That comment alone was almost enough to get Ōnoki to toss aside courtesy and wipe away the samurai on the spot. Stopping him was the girl calling herself Kaiya. "N-Nagayoshi, i-it's fine. W-We've had enough fighting for one night."

At the girl's behest, the samurai removed himself from Ōnoki's backside and went over to her. Removing his helmet, the Tsuchikage was somewhat surprised to see a rather youthful-looking face containing a head of swept back black hair and concerned brown eyes. Cradling the girl in his arms, Ōnoki could have sworn he was staring at an entirely different person. If he wanted to strike either down now was the perfect time, granted there was still the other pair to worry about.

"My village possesses the medical resources to treat you, though given the mess you've made I'm feeling like I should withhold it." Declared the Dust Style-user.

As he expected, the samurai snapped at him with ferocious eyes that belonged to a beast more than a human. In response to that, Ōnoki simply narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, hey, now, I think Kaiya's got a point." Together the group turned to face the newcomer. The bare-chested warrior had lost the aura of bloodlust like his counterpart, though like him something told the Kage that one wrong choice of words could bring it back. His swords had been dismissed in particles of light, leaving his bandages hands free though no less threatening. "Look, sucks that we failed to stop Alecto and Caligula, but I don't think standing around and beating the snot out of each other is going to change things. What do you say, guys?" He remained surprisingly calm as the Stone ninja Ōnoki had left behind finally caught up to them and proceeded to surround the lot. Nearly all of them gave the strangers the same cold-hearted glare as their leader.

It must have been past midnight judging by the position of the moon. Originally, Ōnoki believed he'd be back in bed, peacefully sleeping away until the coming morning where he would be rested and recharged. So much for that assumption.

"Send word for a medical squad, those that do know any sort of medical ninjutsu begin operation on this girl at once!" he commanded before turning to the samurai still cradling the indigo-haired girl. "If you want that girl to survive then you'll let my men have a look at her, I promise you, I'm not _that_ heartless."

"Then stop smiling like I can expect a knife through my Master's throat." Came the response.

With the seemingly most problematic pair taken care of, Ōnoki turned his attention to the other two. Despite having all the hallmarks of a brute outside of battle, the bare-skinned man gave off an air of calmness and even regality which deeply clashed with his outward appearance. Periodically, his gaze lingered back to the girl who was now being treated by Ōnoki's entourage. In stark contrast, the younger male was doing his best to look as disinterested as possible, and it was failing. He too cast sideways glances at the girl, his sea-green eyes shined with concern that the Fence Sitter catalogued into the back of his mind for later use.

"Now then, I'd like some answers on exactly what the hell just happened and who the hell are you people, and why I shouldn't have you all thrown into prison." He began.

"Hah! You could try, but I promise ya', old timer, if Alecto's still hanging around you're gonna want us around in case she comes back, or if any more of her beasties are crawling around." Boomed the dual-wielder. "As for who we are..."

"Would you believe us if we told you we came from the sky?" Interjected the younger man.

Annoyance caused Ōnoki's eyebrow to twitch. "Do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes?"

"And if it's not a joke?" He responded with real seriousness.

He looked between the pair, noting how both had dropped any traces of humor. Hardened his gaze, he waited to see who would give first, and neither of them caved.

"The sky you say? Well, you're either the most hideous-looking angels I've ever seen or apparently alien life isn't all that different from life here on Earth."

The pair looked between each other and finally their expressions changed. The blonde-haired man laughed while the redhead sighed.

"Aliens, huh? Well…I guess that's…one way to describe us."

* * *

After what felt like hours of waiting the screen before, Ryma finally began to come into focus causing her to smile. "It's about damn time." Putting away her canteen, the Algerian woman kicked up her legs atop the table and leaned back, not caring one bit about the creakiness of the wooden chair on which she sat upon. She'd come a long way since attempting this as a kid where she time and time again fell flat against her back. Good times.

The fourteen-inch monitor finally lost its black and white fuzz in favor of a pure white screen with a logo brandished in the center - a singular word surrounded by bright blue circle, or rather the central V extending upwards and encircling the entire word.

Stavrod.

The same logo lay emblazoned on her worn and tattered jeans on the backside of her undershirt which she wore without abandon, not caring for any who shot passing glances at her exposed skin.

Five blue dots worked their way across the screen before finally the video fed came up. At first, the image was fuzzy and still-shot but it eventually cleared up enough the middle-aged face of her handler came into focus.

" _You kept me waiting."_ The Polish-borne operator spoke in a deadpan manner.

"Ahhh, sorry, Bolek, I promise, next time I'm catapulted across dimensions I'll make sure phoning home is the first thing I do." Cooed the former mercenary, shooting the brown-haired male her puppy-dog eyes look, much to his disgust. "You guys didn't hold funerals for me, Herta, and Aleksei, did you?"

" _Don't be stupid, the receivers implanted in your bodies are all still active, granted Herta's had a few close calls over the last month or so."_ Spoke the twenty-nine-year-old, leaning back into his seat with his arms crossed. _"It took us a while, but we've pinpointed what dimension you ended up."_

"One based on feudal Japan?"

"Yes, and inhabited by ninjas."

"Hm, that explains the headbands I've seen some wearing, make for nice trophies." The woman laughed, materializing a woven bag that jiggled as she let it sway in the air. "Let me take a wild guess, ninja clans, samurai, and all that otaku crap? Euryale and I have been tracking through a desert, then had to go crawling through some ruins before finding a decent human town. Not exactly fun."

" _So, it was another day at the office for you two. Sounds like we had nothing to be concerned about."_ He waved off before reaching for something off-screen, a bag of chips possibly. _"Officially the world you're in is catalogued as Aktí-81, unfortunately we don't have much information on it. The last operative sent out to recon that world died almost a decade ago in a war so I'm afraid you, Herta, and Aleksei are gonna have to be the trailblazers."_

"That's fine." Ryma waved, dismissing her prize bag. "I'm a field operative and stuff like this is exactly why I joined Stavrod to begin with. My only concern is if this place is based off of Tokugawa-era Japan, if so it's going to make moving around and finding those two annoying, not to mention boring."

" _Not to worry, according to what information we do have, the world you guys landed in is locked in a state of near eternal cold war, and the dominant power aren't samurai, they're ninja."_ Bolek stated, giving the Algerian a soft grin.

The resulting smile spanned from ear to ear, if not for her years of built up self-control Ryma would have pumped her fists upward in victory. Doing so would have caused her to lose her balance and fall flat against the wooden floor, a blunder she hadn't fallen prey to since she mastered the art of chair leaning at the tender age of eleven. Given the news she'd just be given, the cost might have been worth it.

" _You're the first one we've been able to get in contact with, you wouldn't believe the amount of hell those of us here behind the desk have been catching trying to raise any of you guys."_ Bolek whined, massaging his brow causing the field operative to erupt into laughter. _"Don't you dare, you field operatives have it easy compared to us!"_

"Oh, relax. Knowing Herta, she probably lost her gear the second she landed, and Aleksei's the same old perfectionist he's always been. He'll only call in when he's found something of value. Which leaves little ole' me."

" _Yeah, Ryma the Firebrand and the Euryale the Wailer."_

"I'll make sure to tell Euryale you said that." She winked.

Realizing he'd just set himself up for failure, the man face-palmed. Clearly the former child soldier hadn't lost any of her cheer since the dimension warp, dashing his hopes his charge would become a tad bit easier to handle. _"Glad to see you haven't lost your vigor. Thankfully, during your time off the grid we managed to catalogue what information we do have on this world, I'm sending it to your PDA now."_

There were many perks that came with working for an organization whose reach spanned across the multiverse was information was always on hand. That said, Ryma preferred exploring and learning hands-on rather than simply reading about it from a computer screen, tablet, or book. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the stainless silver device she'd been given upon her employment by Stavrod. The screen lit up with the bluish-white circle with an arrow shooting across. A second later and the data was successfully downloaded, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief.

 _Now I have a little foresight of what we're walking into._ She thought, sliding the device back into her pocket. "Our mission's the same, right?"

" _Yes, capture Hakuno Kishinami and bring him back for studying. Even now, one month later the tech boys are still struggling to figure out how the Moon Cell pulled off a stunt like that and they believe it has something to do with the Regalia carried by the kid and his fox. Regardless of Euryale's personal vendetta those two things aren't to be harmed, got it."_

"Don't worry, I'll step in if she starts losing control." The tanned-skinned woman reassured, finally sitting upright. "Has anyone at HQ been able to pinpoint Kishinami's signal? In the Moon Cell he was a virtual ghost so I'm guessing he must be a spirit or something here."

" _We've tried that and no luck, but we found something more interesting."_ Bolek's face disappeared, though a box in the corner indicated the connection was still strong. What Ryma stared at was now a 3d model of the Moon Cell's cubic core along with two pulsating markers. _"What we have been able to find is the Moon Cell's energy trail, it followed you guys across dimensions."_

Looking at the fuzzy map which she believed to be the new world she and her fellow agents were on. Much to her annoyance, it was impossible to get a feel of where she was in coordination to them, not to mention there were two. "Kishinami's one of them, but who's the other? Last I checked, the Moon Cell chose him and Tamamo alone to carry the power of the Regalia."

" _That's what we're still trying to figure out. All of our attempts to scan the world and figure out what the hell is going on have come up with nothing. Someone or something_ powerful _followed you on your trip, so watch your back."_ Bolek explained. _"We don't know which signal belongs to Hakuno Kishinami so it's a crapshoot, nothing new for you though."_

"No, just means the hunt goes on." She chuckled. "Alright then, now that I've got phoned in I'll be getting back to the hunt. If anything comes up, call me to inform me otherwise I'll call you."

" _You're not even gonna ask about Herta?"_

"She took this mission despite only just graduating to the rank of field operative, she can't survive an unexpected turn like this then that's on her."

" _Ah, still the cold-blooded bitch I know and love. Just try not to cause too much noise, alright? Remember, Stavrod's made it this far by maintaining secrecy. We don't need people looking to the stars and realizing there actually are other worlds out there."_

"Noted, I'll tell Euryale you said hi."

" _I'd rather you didn't."_

The video feed finally ended, leaving Ryma alone in the shack with the faint sounds outside as her only comfort. Rolling her eyes at her handler's warning, she collected her tablet and stored it into her knapsack. Based on the voices, now down to two, Euryale was almost down with her intel gathering; hopefully she'd been able to discern some useful information from this hideout's inhabitants.

Kicking her door open, she opened herself up to the sun-bathed garden of stone and fire that had once been a criminal base. All around here lay statues of the base's former occupants, their faces twisted into masks of horror and shock. As she passed them all, Ryma briefly toyed with the idea of simply destroying them and sending the souls of the thieves on to this world's afterlife, but that would be too dull and boring. Let some lost traveler or curious camp find them and marvel at the nightmare that had befallen the bastards.

"Yo, Euryale, how's it coming?"

The last of the survivors was begging for his life, now literally hanging by a thread just like him. Euryale's beauty was how they'd gained access into the fortress. The men of this world were just as easily swayed by skin, legs, and hot ass as those of their home world and beyond, and like the hundreds before them that had been their mistake. Euryale's sage green hair had morphed into multiple snake heads, all of which bit and hissed at the struggling criminal who was being held by his throat with a few stronger than steel strains holding him up. The sea goddess turned to her Master and smiled.

"Oh, I had to sort through a few bad apples, but it appears we've finally found someone useful!" Her golden reptilian eyes cackled with amusement while giving a tightening squeeze to her hostage. "Now then, be a good boy and repeat exactly what you just told me."

The bald-headed man gasped for breath when the hair strands loosened. It was just enough air for him to inhale and speak. "O-O-O-On another continent, t-t-t-the continent of Yeso, t-th-there's a village, a p-place called the Hidden Leaf V-V-Village said to be home to a giant n-n-nine-tailed fox. A-A-About six years ago, t-t-the same fox attacked the village and almost b-b-burned it to the ground, b-b-but the village's leader s-s-stopped it before it could."

"A nine-tailed fox? How typical." Rym snorted, looking unimpressed with the information.

"Knowing Tamamo, she'll fall back on old habits, that is if her sisters haven't found her and gutted her first." Euryale countered, crossing her arms. "It's a long-shot, but it's the best lead we've got. Scorn's gone underground so trying to follow her path of destruction is a no longer viable, nor is waiting for the others to pick up the scent. We'll hunt her ourselves."

"Hm, you've got a point there." The Master noted, putting a hand to her hip. Though she liked a challenge this was pushing it a little, they'd been so close to their targets back in the Moon Cell and now they were basically going to have to go globe-trotting. Not that Ryma was opposed to the idea, she just liked having a general direction when on missions. "Fine then, we'll make way for this Hidden Leaf whatever, and see what kind of trouble we can get into along the way."

Mirroring her grin, the gorgon let loose with a laugh that would have chilled the blood of weaker beings, such as the one still struggling against her hair threads.

"P-P-Please, l-let me go, I-I promise, I-I won't follow you! I won't tell anyone about this!"

"Now, now, first we have to reward you for your help." The Servant cackled with dark glee shutting her eyes. "For your help, I won't leave you in limbo like the rest of these hairless monkeys, I'll send you straight to Hades for your judgement!"

With a thin smile, Ryma watched her Servant reveal her Mystic Eyes of Petrification to the struggling man. His cream was short as was the agony he must have felt. Seconds after the emerald-green light washed over him his body began to petrify, flesh and blood turning into stone; in seconds what was tied in the Gorgon's grip was a statue of a still-screaming man. Grinning wickedly, Euryale tightened the grip causing the statue's neck to crack and then finally break. The two women watched as the body fell backwards, shattering into countless pieces with the head following suit.

"Have you been able to sense anything? Not that I believe crumbles over there, but I'd like your word." Ryma stated, stepping over the pile of stone remains with her Servant trailing behind her.

"Get me to a source of water and I'll be able to get back to you. I have been able to pick up faint traces of something almost…divine, heavenly. Rather it's Abhimanyu or not I can't tell, though if it is I'm looking forward to making that brat choke on his own blood."

"Heh, think we'll run into the rest of those Fox Catcher brats?"

"I'm _hoping_ for it, Ryma. Just because it's a fox hunt doesn't mean we can't see what else we can bag, I'm in the mood for some birds, robins in particular." The Archer answered, smiling wickedly.

Together, the two murderous vixens exited the ruined fortress into an arid land beset by a setting sun. In their wake lay a collection of whole and broken statues modeled in the likeness of screaming humans, and alongside those statues lay hundreds of corpses, their bodies either scorched beyond recognition or pierced arrows.

* * *

Even from almost a mile out, Roshi knew trouble was coming his way. The beast inside of him roared for him to act, to flee, but he'd done enough of that over the past week. He'd fought and eventually fled from the Kuwata Syndicate when his path sadly crossed with theirs. Roshi didn't like violence, but due to circumstances beyond his control violence was how he lived his life, one battle and hundreds of deaths or injuries at a time. He never asked for it, but he made due where and when he could.

The temple he'd taken refugee in was thankfully open to all those seeking a moment or too of peace, even if that someone was a jinchūriki. That hospitality was one of few positive things he felt he had in his life.

Roshi knew his days' long rest and retreat had finally come to an end when he sensed something approaching him, something powerful. From inside of him the Four Tails reared about, stating something ancient and strong was heading their way, something that made the four-tailed monkey's blood…chill.

"Mister Roshi," Called one of the monks, an adolescent no older than possible fourteen or thirteen. Worry rimmed his voice.

"I know, say no more. Inform your master I am grateful for the hospitality he has shown me, I will take care of this manner as quickly and quietly as I can." He responded, standing up and moving out.

The replacement Anbu that had been sent to watch him were all dead. Murdered by the mysterious force heading towards him. His village's Anbu were annoying but they weren't pushovers, if anyone could dispatch eight of them and do so quiet and efficiently he had reason to be on guard.

Coming out into the temple courtyard, he found his worries were well warranted.

There were two men, both projected auras of power that dwarfed anything common men could muster. One of them even stood taller than most men, by Roshi's estimate the taller of the pair must have been close to seven feet tall, making him undoubtedly the tallest person he'd ever seen. He was a warrior, in one short glance Roshi could tell that about the giant of a man based solely by the look of his armor, archaic in design and way in which he walked-with purpose. His beard was longer than Roshi's own, longer than Ōnoki's, and incredibly well-groomed. The more he looked at it, the more Roshi almost felt himself becoming jealous.

Beside the warrior stood a man of somewhat smaller stature, he was actually somewhat young-looking. More than likely still in his early twenties, but his posture and aura spoke of a someone older, not to mention the arrogant look in his eyes reminded him too much of his "dear" cousin. "Are you the monkey?" He asked, stepping forward without any hint of fear or unease. Unlike the warrior, his clothing was formal, and by formal he meant he looked like he was a businessman. A buttoned-up light brown coat concealing his upper and lower body. Through an opening in the chest, he spied a white undershirt and a jet-black tie.

Roshi did not falter under the hard glare of the man's pine-green eyes. He knew what type of man this boy was, if he showed weakness he'd jump upon it and crush him in seconds. "I take it you gentlemen have been hearing stories."

"Stories, ah, yes, we've heard many stories and we've come to verify one. That one being that you, possess a great power inside of you." Spoke the giant, stroking his beard. He was arrogant too, though he didn't have the aura of malice and contained fury the shorter of the pair did. "I sense that power inside of you, the question is, is it worth the fear and dread we've heard your existence spoken with."

"The question," Snapped the dark redhead, now starting to look visibly irritated. "Where's the fox?"

 _Fox?_ Roshi repeated in his head, instinctively tensing up his body. "Are you from a hidden village or are you simply two men who the Tailed Beasts have wronged and are looking for payback?"

Shaking his head, the giant stepped ahead of the young man, a thin smile beginning to pull at his lips. "Tailed Beasts? Is that what that power inside of you is? Bah, I'm sure before the might of a dragon it is nothing to be too worried about. Have no fear though, vagabond, we have come to you not because of some dark reputation, which I must say, may be exaggerated. We only come seeking information."

"Information like what you're asking doesn't come cheap, nor does is it given to strangers." Roshi replied, dropping his voice a few octaves. Behind him the temple monks were moving about, moving whatever and whoever they could in fear of the coming clash.

"You're right, old one, that information isn't given…it's taken." Spoke the youth, his cerulean blue eyes now gleaming red. "I've had some time to blow off steam so I'll do the merciful thing, answer our questions and we'll leave you in peace."

"And if not?"

"While a monkey may have its gifts, it still is little more than an ant before the might of a dragon." Responded the bearded man, now eying Roshi with interest. He was challenging him.

The old ninja looked between the two then back at the temple. A few dozen feet about his head, a hawk soared through the clouds, its hunting call serving as the final push. "Gentlemen, if you've heard the rumors then I fear you're underestimating me and the power within me. I don't want to be responsible for any ill-feelings your family or associates."

Sighing, the younger of the pair stepped back, no, he turned his back to Roshi. "Don't say we didn't warn you. Guan Yu, beat him, but don't break him, I want information and I'll have it from this fossil one way or another."

The human vanished while the bearded warrior held out his hand and summoned a weapon. Beyond the shadow of a doubt it was the finest, most _beautiful_ spear he'd ever seen. Its craftsmanship from its green and golden-lined handle to its dragon-head guard all the way down to the emerald blade that extended from the dragon's mouth. Pure power exploded outwards and fanned out in all directions, bringing with it an arctic chill that caused frost to develop along the ground and in the trees surrounding him.

Deep within him, the lava-spewing Monkey King stirred. "Can I at least get your name? Mine is Roshi of the Hidden Stone Village."

Faster than the human eye could watch, the man called spear-user swung his weapon, about ending into in fighting position. Around him, the grass had transformed into a solid plate of ice. "My name is Guan Yu, Sworn Brother of Liu Bei, mightiest of the Five Tiger Generals, God of War, Brotherhood, and Valor, and devoted Servant and spear of Kenelm Carlyle."

Fire consumed Roshi's fists as tendrils of wintery air swirled Guan Yu's spear. Both men kicked off the earth, crushing it under the weight of their power. Roshi's fists reared back, Guan Yu's spear lunged forward.

Fire and ice met, and the sound of thunder echoed for miles upon end, eventually reaching the small town situated at the base of the hill-top temple. Children clung to their parents in fear as others looked to the darkening skies believing a storm was on the way. What none of them knew was that the storm had already arrived.

And it was only just beginning.

* * *

 **Alrighty, now you've all got some more puzzle pieces to play with. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Next chapter I'll be dialing things back returning to the Kishinami Clan and staying there for a while. As Hakuno and Tamamo build themselves a family their fellow Masters and Servants are going to be doing their own thing, like carving paths of destruction across the Shinobi World.**

 **The Euryale that will be appearing in this story is, in case you couldn't tell, is not the same that Grand Order provided us with. I like Nasu's interpretation of Medusa well enough, but well, Euryale and Stheno left much to be desired in my opinion and I'll leave it at that. If it makes you feel better just refer to this story's Euryale as Alt-Euryale; as for her role and personality in this story, look to the average Greek god and you'll have an idea. Plus, I'm pretty sure her intro scene told you all how she'll be interacting with humans in this story.**

 **For any Dynasty Warrior fans out there, yes, Guan Yu along with a few other "associates of his" will be making appearances. The Fate Franchise needs more Three Kingdoms Servants, or at least ones that can put together a coherent sentence and actually LOOK like their mythological/historic depictions (*glares at Zhuge Liang*). Since Fate hasn't touched the Three Kingdoms Period that leaves some room to explore…and deconstruction some of the myths surrounding it and those associated with it, namely the supposed "heroes" like Guan Yu and Kingdom of Shu, and Lu Bu to an extent.**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7-Learning Curve

**After some horror and drama the last two chapters we're back to some family/friend-centered fluff and a little foreshadowing. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **FOX TAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Chapter 7 - Learning Curves**

* * *

One thing Hakuno had learned well, riding the nonstop rollercoaster that was his life was waiting hell. When you knew something was going to happen or something was coming waiting for, it was the hardest part. Rather that something was good or bad, needed or not, the time spent counting down the seconds, the hours, the days, it was enough to drive a person mad. Considering what he'd been through, Hakuno had learned how to fill up the time waiting with minuscule activities. As of late he had a lot to do with his waiting time: his Servant-turned wife, their adopted son, the store they'd agreed to run, and the Hidden Leaf Village. Those things, those joyous fulfilling things almost made him forget he was still walking on thin ice.

Naruto's remedial lessons had gone well. His grade wasn't exactly high enough to write home about but it was enough to keep him from failing the quarter. He promised next quarter he'd do better and Hakuno believed him with every ounce of his heart. The walk home was talkative and jittery, Hakuno's smile never once leaving his face and only growing brighter upon their return home. Tamamo didn't even ask how things went, she just assumed the best and swept up Naruto into her loving embrace until beckoning Hakuno to come join her. For a study session, things had been readily lively given who Naruto spent the afternoon with: Chōji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and surprisingly Sasuke Uchiha. Hakuno recognized them by their last names more than anything, he'd caught Tamamo going over clan documents and listings so she had an idea of who they were to avoid and who they con potentially reach out to.

If their first few days in the village were in induction, at least he could definitely say Naruto had gotten better with interacting with people, or rather their presence made people more willing to interact with him.

The all-day energy high Naruto had been on slowly began to patter out after dinner and his bath. Then he was close to being out like a light. Tamamo took him up into her arms and put him to bed while the hazel-eyed Master watched from the doorframe. As expected, his Caster had reawakened the motherly instincts she so hotly claimed had been sealed away forever.

She'd just finished tucking Naruto in when Hakuno felt it - the sudden pulsing in his heart and dilating of his eyes. Like a wind snuffing out a candle, his calmness was gone leaving the tempered alertness in its place. His instincts honed in on the source of the tension - his wife.

Having gotten to know the shrine maiden quite intimately over what he estimated to be two years and a half years, Hakuno had a pretty good idea of what was usually running through Tamamo's mind. Her aura would never do such a complete one-eighty unless there was a damn good reason for it.

Like someone else hijacking her body.

He didn't realize it until her frantic breathing was tickling his chest, his left arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders. Naruto continue to peacefully slumber in his bed, none the wiser of the sudden aura of malice that took hold of his adoptive mother. He supposed they'd dodged a serious bullet with that one. Her body was hot, and not in the sense of the fitting spring kimono she was wearing, but as in scalding water. That was the first sign, the second was when he felt his left-hand throb with an all too familiar pain.

"Tamamo," he whispered lightly to her, slowly beckoning her out of Naruto's room. With great care, he used his free hand to pull the door shut on Naruto's room leaving it open by just a crack. "Are you alright, do I need to take you down to the hospital?"

"N-N-No, I-I'm fine, sorry for scaring you. I just felt something for an instant, whiplash you could say. It must have came form one of my 'sisters' out there." A look of thinly laced worry crossed her face while her hands came together as if in prayer. "You don't think it was Scorn, do you?"

"Trust me, if it was her, we'd know." In truth, while he knew his love's Avenger-classed alter ego was arguably the most dangerous threat out there, Hakuno couldn't help but grow annoyed whenever Tamamo jumped to conclusions regarding her. If anything, Scorn would have been roaring with laughter at seeing her original self like this - filled with fear and paranoia over every tingly sensation she got. It was no way to spend this extra life they'd been given. "Look, let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll both be working a full shift at the store and the day after, we'll be meeting with Mister Sarutobi for training on the practice field. And that's not even counting whatever trouble Naruto gets into."

"Hey, for all we know we may just need the laugh." She giggled, kissing him on the cheek before leading him to their own bedroom.

As their heads hit the pillow, Tamamo happily dug into his arms, Hakuno closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable meeting.

* * *

As usual, the ether-thick air was the first thing his senses registered. It rushed into his lungs both empowering him and suffocating him like some sort of wonder drug. The first time he'd experienced it he'd been completely overwhelmed, falling to his knees gasping for clean air to be breath rather than attempting to adjust. He was a virtual soul, and beyond that a person born in an age without magic, what hope did he have in adjusting to a place where magical energy went hand-in-hand with oxygen? And yet he'd managed to adjust, little by little, his artificial soul had adapted to this mystical land ruled by a being far beyond human comprehension.

He breathed inward, allowing the beneficial aspects of the ether to revitalize his body then opened his eyes to find himself lying against the hallway wall. All around ornate gold, red, and white decorated the temple he was currently within. Two times he'd made ventures to see what lay beyond the temple walls he always woke up to. The first time he'd found himself staring out at a wondrous sea of puffy white and pink clouds, above him a blanket of stars brighter than any he'd ever known, the second time he'd found only mist; a white veil that prevented him from seeing anything beyond the red-wood railing. Both times Amaterasu had been upset with him for making her wait and made it known by asking him if he "enjoyed the view". It didn't take much to realize if she wanted to, she could psychically hurl him out of her temple and into the colorless abyss he was sure existed beneath the sea of clouds or veil of mist.

After checking to see he was still in his sleepwear, he began making his way down the hallway towards the inner chamber; his ears slowly picking up the thunder-like breathing coming from the hallway's end. In time the fear that had laced his body had faded away, much to a certain goddess' annoyance.

Call it bravery or foolishness, whatever it was, it had allowed Hakuno Kishinami to face down the Shinto Goddess of the Sun on even terms, even when standing in the heart of her own realm.

"Glad to see you haven't changed too much, I've actually grown pretty attracted to the giant over-sized you." He began, taking a stand before the elevated platform on which lay Tamamo's "inner self". The gold-laden white dress she wore was still as flawless and glittering as ever and her skin remained the smooth and creamy texture he remembered it to be. Her aura of divinity had not wavered, and even if it wasn't flaring in Hakuno's face, he knew it had more than tripled in size thanks to the nature of the new world he and Tamamo were stuck in. Amaterasu's eyes had not lost any of their cruel edge…nor had her canine fangs shrunken in size as she grinned at him. "If you wanted to talk to me, you could have just called, you didn't have to scare Tamamo like that."

"I was bored and needed some amusement, what would you have had me do? Sit back and continue to watch you and that little one-tail keep playing house?" Even when she was calm, her voice carried over the surroundings like thunder, a hot wind blowing across the chamber causing Hakuno to break out into sweat a little. Upon seeing his still-resolute expression, the goddess growled through an angry smile. "I'm beginning to think you've forgotten your place, little insect. There was a time where my gaze was enough to have you trembling where you stood, your legs seconds away from liquefying and a prayer for death resounding in your head like a mantra. Don't you know, due to the nature of this world I am now _much_ more powerful than I was on the Moon Cell. Is any of this registering or did the warp really fry that pea-sized brain of yours?"

Two years ago, Hakuno would have been too scared to answer, but the person he was different from then. He laughed instead. "Ahh, I'm happy to see you still love me, I was worried once we got here you'd not only shrink but lose your charming personality, the one that always keeps me on edge and pushes me to be a stronger, better insect." Most people would have been dead exactly one second after saying those words. The old Hakuno would have never dreamt of saying those words proving the boy before Amaterasu was different from the child she'd dream-jacked two years ago.

And the sun goddess hated that fact with a passion.

Anger hidden behind a smile that showed a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth belonging to a demon, and golden eyes that blazed with holy fury glare down at the human. Behind the waist swayed nine ethereal furry tails the color of the sun. From Amaterasu came a near invisible-wave of heat hot enough to melt steel and cause even magical particles to begin evaporating. Hand-in-hand with the heat wave was the killing intent, a murderous desire that would have sent lesser creatures either running for the exit or gotten them on their knees. For better or for worse, Hakuno had left that category and graduated to something else, something that _almost_ impressed Amaterasu.

"Heh, I suppose you've grown some nerve, good for you, my dear little insect." Spoke the giant-sized goddess, slamming her finger down causing a minor tremor to rock the chamber. "I suppose being set on fire, frozen, strip naked and paraded around, and nearly having your mind erased has built some strong character for you. Perhaps you deserve a reward." Another tap of her finger and by her side materialized sake cup, the size of house rooftop, and a sake bottle.

Hakuno looked to his right and saw a smaller-sized set for himself to drink out of. Technically speaking, he was seventeen when he originally died, and thirty years had passed since then so his real age was somewhere close to fifty. As his friends had put it, he had the "best excuse" for drinking. Something told him that'd be harder to sell in the ninja world though, so he might as well enjoy himself here.

"You've lost most of your demonic power, is it because this place resembles classical Japan or are you deciding to give the 'enemy of man; thing a break?" he began pouring himself his first cup. Strong, tantalizing, he wondered if Tamamo herself could conjure up liquor as good as the this. If so they would have a new venue, one that could make them quite a buck if they chose to market it.

"Making such accusations against me, truly you've forgotten your place, insect." Bellowed the sun goddess, downing her entire cup then pouring herself another. Having seen her down several gallons in an instant and entire barrels without any trouble, Hakuno had to wonder if Tamamo's low alcohol tolerance was a result of Amaterasu. If so then he supposed his Servant now had another reason to loathe her inner self. "I called you because of my boredom, and I'm sure you've got some questions for me, don't you?" As the sake cup fell away from her lips, her slitted eyes zeroed in on Hakuno, her smile twisting into a demon-like grin that could have frozen over a raging fire. "What makes you think I'll answer them? From what I've seen, you've made it pretty far with only a few hints and your instincts guiding you. How fitting for a bug, don't you think, _Master_?"

The first time Amaterasu had addressed him with that title, it was completely lacking in any of Tamamo's normal affection. The second time it was still lacking but a little less venomous, and then the third time…he could detect it, small as it was. "You got me, but I'm not expecting you to give me clear answers, you only do when either you can get something out of it-namely amusement. I've got better things to do than sit around here and play with you," Holding his sake cup to his lips, he winked at the gold-adorned goddess. "That is, unless you _want me_ to stick around and play with you."

Once again, the aura of searing heat flared up, and with it came the nine tails changing from embers into bright and burning torches. The light they cast illuminated the truly psychotic grin of the sun goddess they belonged to.

Behind her furious façade, Amaterasu was at something of a loss. While she did long for the pathetic little insect she'd grabbed years ago, she was still somewhat impressed with this new bug. Its shell was harder, it possessed pincers it wasn't afraid to use, and its will was great enough it could stare down a predator twice its size alone without fleeing. Normally such a creature should have been crushed without a second thought, but if she did that, what would she have to entertain her then?

"Don't get so full of yourself, insect." She spat, attempting to regain some measure of control. It was insufferable how in what to her had been such a short amount of time this human had gone from a speck of dust to…to… "That one-tail's fears aren't completely unfounded, back on the Moon Cell you were almost entirely gong-ho to stop the Alter Egos and now…while you're playing house and raising a human weapon, they could be out there causing untold destruction. Here I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one."

Instead of heat, coldness descended upon the chamber, an icy-like chill that caused the flames of Amaterasu's tails to flicker and hiss in protest at the supernatural chill. The goddess' own eyes narrowed as they met the equally narrowed eyes of her house-guest. The warmth and playful humor was gone, the seriousness was reinforced by the ring of silvery light now rimming Hakuno's usually honey-colored eyes.

"First off, don't _ever_ refer to Naruto like that with me around," He began in a voice as cold and empty as the void of space. The silvery glow in his eyes slowly but surely began to spread to the rest of his body, giving the teenager an ethereal glow that almost rivaled her own. Hakuno himself probably wasn't aware of it but Amaterasu was. Behind his shoulders, on his right side back the light was beginning to take definite shape - an angelic wing. "It's been a month so I'm assuming everyone's likely settled into their own little pattern. Scorn I can't say for sure, but there haven't been any reports of a giant nine-tailed fox razing the landscape so I'm assuming she's laying low. Same thing for Delmo, if she landed near a population-center she's probably taken over an inn or something, she's nowhere near as bloodthirsty as the others so I won't waste time worrying about her. Cat's…" For a brief second, the serious mask cracked and confusion came to the teen's face. "She's not too dangerous, at least dangerous enough I need to spend every waking hour worrying about if she's burning a country to the ground or enslaving it."

"So wildlife is expendable, noted. Speaking of countries, what of Hime and Gucci?" Cracked the goddess, raising an eyebrow. "Must I remind you of the damage they can cause, especially if they've had time to gather power?"

"Like I said, I'll deal with them when they show themselves. Hime and Gucci are bad, but nowhere near as bad as Scorn. Knowing them, they'll hold themselves up somewhere and just play out some power fantasy. Compared to what they could be doing, I can live with that damage." Softly shutting his eyes, he held out his right hand and concentrated the luminous energy within him into the palm of his hand. Unlike Amaterasu's bright burning light, his was cool and mellowing, like the moon itself on a calm and clear night. "Besides, if I go running off at the mouth within knowing what _this_ is or how to use it I'll be in trouble, and Gazsi and the others won't be there to bail me out."

Amaterasu's face had also lost any traces of humor or faux-hospitality, not that it counted for much to begin with. She glared at the light that dared rival her own as if it were poison. "You have some gall daring to bring my idiot brother's light into my temple, for that I'm torn between squishing you like I originally intended and incinerating you on the spot. Now that you've been tainted by Tsukuyomi, I can't eat you. You'll give me indigestion."

"What? Come on, wouldn't that be a great way to get back at him for ruining dinner those millions of years ago?" Hakuno offered after a mental eye-roll. He could officially take getting eaten off his list of fears, which left a slew of other painful and gory deaths he now had to worry about. Closing his fist dispersed the light mass, though a second one sprung up to take its place. From within his chest came the wondrous whitish-silver glow that according to Tamamo, had become proof of his newfound life and his new power. Placing a hand over his chest, he looked the Shinto goddess in the eye. "What the hell is inside of me?"

He was done with the jokes and playing around. That was good because Amaterasu was beginning to reach the end of her rope as well. She couldn't keep Hakuno here for much longer, but she couldn't send him back out entirely defenseless, not with what she foresaw coming his and Tamamo's way. It seemed even in a "home world" such as this she couldn't catch a break. "What's inside of you," She began, pointing one finger bigger than the length of his whole body at him. "Is a piece of the Moon Cell, a very important piece, it's a fragment of the central core, the same core that would normally qualify as a Holy Grail." His eyeballs widen to baseball size while her wicked grin returned. "Congrats, Master! You're now a pseudo walking-and-talking Holy Grail! Can I have a wish? Pretty please? Haven't I been good little sun goddess to you?"

For the first time, Hakuno was in visible shock since entering the temple. His hand continuously clawed and rubbed over his chest for the crystal-like object now embedded deep within his flesh. "WHAT!? How the hell can you talk about something so casually like that? A Holy Grail!? Inside of me!?"

"Oh for Izanagi's sake, relax, insect!" She chuckled, still trying to get her laughter under control. "What's now seating patiently side-by-side with your heart is a photonic crystal, the same kind that make up the Moon Cell's Core. You should be honored," She said, from her tone Hakuno knew by "honored" she really meant scared, scared shitless. "You now have a piece of the universe older than the Earth itself inside of you, granting you near limitless power. A toast to celebrate your gift and proof of victory?"

Seeing Amaterasu raise her sake cup, Hakuno very much considered throwing his own and the container at her. Either that, or conjuring up a ball of moonlight and hurling it at her. Sure, he'd probably be killed on the spot but at least he'd go with a smile on his face, right?

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Hakuno thought back to his medical examination. He knew there was more to it than that. His ears had picked up things in the days before, whispers, accusations, worries, and speculations. Regarding Hiruzen he'd been meeting with people from the Hyūga Clan, Mystic Eye, scratch that, dōjutsu-users with some form of x-ray and spiritual vision. They must have detected the fragment inside of him and warned the Hokage of it. Perhaps that was why he'd lied to Hakuno and Tamamo's faces when it was over and told them all was well. He supposed he didn't want to scare either of them since they already had enough to deal with. "Since I got here…my senses…my physical abilities. Whenever I read something or someone has to explain concepts to me, I get it all like my brain is some sort of-"

"Supercomputer?" Leered the goddess, finishing off another cup. Exactly how much sake was in that container? And how much could a goddess drink before she started getting at least a little red-faced? "That is only the first of many abilities that shard shall grant you. To spice things up a little, how about we name it something special, ah, how about the Luna Corona, fitting name, isn't it? Tell me, insect, do you remember your little dive into the heart regarding that kit?"

"Naruto? You mean-" He blinked in surprise. "I can still access people's secret gardens even though this world isn't cyberspace?"

"Now we can add soul pervasion to your list of transgressions, it seems women weren't enough for you, now you've moved onto children."

"I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Was looking into that boy's soul more worthwhile than your one-tail? Than seeing me? Master, I'm feeling hurt." Whined the giant goddess in mock pain. Taking a lock of hair into her hand, she began twirling it. "Thanks to the Luna Corona what would take a normal human being a day to process you can grasp in seconds, and if failing at that you can grasp the details if you put your tiny little mind to it. The light contained within that crystal, just one lux can carry over a hundred thousand bits of information, and that spark carries _trillions_. Sadly, if you tried to access all that power, your puny human mind would explode into a beautiful crimson cake." With a near dream-like expression, she inserted her finger into her mouth and began swirling her tongue about, making the sound loud enough for any wandering spirits within the temple to hear.

Hakuno shuddered at the mental image Amaterasu had just painted. _Great, at least now I know what'll happen if I decide to overexert myself mentally. I've got a feeling if I try to push my body to its limits, the results will be just as bad…maybe worse._ His mind being turning into pudding he was strangely okay with, maybe because it'd already been stretched and broken apart several times over; his body was a different story. For the first time in living memory, he could taste and feel, as selfish as it was he wasn't ready to give those things up.

The teenager was brought out of his thoughts by a hot gale courtesy of the giant before him. She looked annoyed that his attention had wondered from her. "The Luna Corona also contains a wealth of spiritual particles, approximately eight point six million more than a Servant"

"You certainly know a lot about this thing, don't you?"

"Why don't you save the two of us some trouble and use that little half-crown to calculate the age of the sun? Foolish bug, of course I know much, but what I know you'll have to figure out yourself. Because of the spiritual particles as well as your own previous existence, as a virtual spirit you can assume spirit form…and dive into the hearts and souls of others, just remember to pull yourself out." The chuckle was more than enough for Hakuno to envision what could go wrong with the power to dive into another person's soul. What he was currently experiencing was proof enough of that. "It's time for me to bath this world in my light so you better get going, try to put on a good show for me while I'm asleep."

She wasn't kidding. Already he could feel his mind beginning to grow hazy and his feet wobbly. Steeling himself, he mentally dug his feet into the temple floor. There was something he had to ask. "You said, half crown earlier, what did you mean by that?" He shouted, hoping he'd be able to get an answer out of the sun goddess, one he could make sense of.

"You remember it, don't you? Those precious seconds that one-tail was torn away from you when my brother decided to gift you with his power." Came her sugary voice. At her words his mind jumped backwards, unearthing the memory. He'd almost forgotten it in the transition he'd made into his new life. His recognition showed on his face causing Amaterasu to laugh. "The _true_ Luna Corona separated into two upon leaving the previous world. One half went to you while the other went to someone else, another victor from the moon."

The pull was getting stronger, making it hard to focus. Power of the moon or not, he was still in her domain and she wanted him out. "Wait! What other victor?! Who is it?!"

Amaterasu grinned, "I'll give you a hint. All things in the universe, rather the old one or this new one, are governed by the laws of yin and yang, light and darkness. You are the yang to that fox's yin, together the two of you are balanced. That adopted child of yours, your second child shall be the yin to his yang. Hakuno," His eyes widened upon hearing his name flutter through the goddess' lips. Wearing a wicked smile, she raised her finger as if beckoning him. The invisible force gripping him tightened its hold and began to pull. "The holder of the other half of the Luna Corona is the yin to your yang; from the edge of the dream I'll watch you two clash again, and see who emerges as the true Victor of the Moon."

He screamed for more clarity but his cries fell on deaf ears. Light scorched his vision then his body and like a blade of grass in in the path of a wildfire, Hakuno was gone.

* * *

Screaming he bolted upwards, his hand outstretched to the solar deity that was no longer there. Instead of a divine temple, he was in a bedroom personally decorated by his wife and himself to their liking. Said wife was lying beside him, her brows knotted in an annoyed expression. He had a gut feeling while Amaterasu had chatted with him, she'd done something to keep her outer self occupied. Cruel and devious, only he could have had such luck with women.

Tamamo's expression tightened for a split second before her eyes bolted open. "Hakuno! Haku my beloved!" Without any fuss, he returned her hug. He had no idea what she'd seen while he was away, but whatever it was had been terrifying to her. Holding her in his arms, he hoped he was able to chase away the lingering nightmares.

"It's alright, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Gently stroking her pink-colored strands.

"Um, I'm…here too, if it helps."

Eyebrows raised, the two turned their attention to the doorway to find their adoptive son standing there. Naruto was looking as out of place as a deer in a desert. Given his background, they couldn't exactly blame him for his shyness. His blue eyes swayed between Hakuno and Tamamo, as if silently asking for permission to proceed. Tamamo gave it by giving him a smile and stretching out her left arm. Immediately, Naruto climbed onto the bed and into his adoptive mother's embrace. Her husband on her right and son on her left, she fell backwards into the mattress with them, allowing their warmth to drive away the nightmares.

 _I wish we could stay like this forever._ Thought the brown-haired teenager, looking out at his found-family, their faces bathed by the rising sun. Maybe Amaterasu had gone softer than he'd realized given the blissful sight before him. _Tamamo, Naruto._ His right hand fell over his chest where the Luna Corona had revealed itself. Exactly what kind of power did it possess? How much of it could he tap into? Whatever he could get, he'd use to protect these two from anything that came their way. In the sea of serenity, his enhanced senses picked up something, two somethings-growling stomachs. "Um, not that I'm not enjoying this, but I think we should all probably start getting ready to start the day."

"Ahhh, come on dad, can't we just stay in bed together like this?" Whined Naruto, burying his head into Tamamo's arms.

"I second that." Spoke up Tamamo who tightened her hold on her beloved. "Please, darling, we've all worked so long and hard I think we're entitled to a little break."

"While you're probably right, Tamamo, we still have a store to run, and Naruto, if I remember right you have chakra control exercises today, don't you?" To his wife's protest, he slipped out of her embraced and stretched his arms upwards with rays of sunlight behind him. Without hesitation, he pulled the curtains back allowing a face-full of sunlight to smash into his loved ones' faces fully arousing them. "Now, then up and at 'em, everyone!"

Both foxes groaned in annoyance. Tamamo rolled over and attempted to shield her son from the oncoming rays to no avail. "Mom," whined the blond. "How come dad can be so nice one minute and mean the next?"

And so it was with much grumbling, the two joined the family patriarch at the kitchen table for breakfast. It was Hakuno's turn to walk Naruto to school while Tamamo made for the shop where she'd have things set up for the day. She'd discovered that once she started cooking early in the morning, she tended to go into something of a trance that carried her through the rest of the day. Considering sometimes the mammoth orders, they received it was more than a good thing.

Naruto was unusually fidgety as he tore into his breakfast, something that didn't go unnoticed to Hakuno who quietly ate beside him. "Naruto, are you worried about your training today?"

"H-Huh? Me, worried? Why would I be worried!? I aced the written exam! This quarter I plan on getting nothing but As all the way through! That way I'll really be able to win everyone's respect!" He boasted, attempting to put on a brave front. It quickly crumbled under gaze of the older male. "Y-Yeah, I…kinda am. Before you two, I really sucked at reading, and chakra control, and just about everything else. Everyone always made fun of me because of it."

"Then here's your chance to prove them wrong." Came Tamamo from the stove. Knowing what lay in store for her son, she was doing her best to make sure he had the best lunch imaginable. On top of that, she was toying with experimenting with ingredients that would boost his chakra capacity. "That was before and this is now, with the teachings of the Foxiest Wife in Heaven and the Victor of the Moon, you now possess the tools needed to blow those other children clean out of the water!"

As the unified laughter ended, Hakuno looked out the window to the sunny outside. Spring was clearly on its way making it just warm enough for him and Naruto to step out for a minute or two. _Amaterasu did say if I put my mind to it, I could do it._ He recalled before glancing at his now energized son. "Say, Naruto, how about before you go I'll give you some practice here."

"R-Really? Can I, please mom!?"

Tamamo offered little resistance and only nodded her head seeing Naruto had practically cleaned off his entire plate. She supposed he'd be going to school with a full stomach. The family moved from the kitchen to the backyard area where an impossible huge tree stood proudly above not just their home but a few surrounding homes as well. A mere few weeks ago it had been barely taller than a stump, but thanks to Tamamo's witchcraft it had grown well. As expected her foresight had been right.

"First off, there's control. You have to limit how much chakra you put into your feet - keep it at just enough you're able to stay attached to the surface, but don't overdo it. If you do, you'll flat on your face and probably never live it down."

"Dad, did you ever fall on your face in front of mom?" Naruto immediately asked, looking at his father standing perfectly horizontal atop the thirty foot-tall tree he'd happily spent several days climbing.

As Hakuno groaned, Tamamo laughed. "Oh, there were plenty of times your father embarrassed himself, but he looked the best while doing it so no lasting harm was done. Words of wisdom, Naruto, if you fall on your face and rather than laugh, a girl helps or compliments you it means she finds you attractive and likable, remember that."

"Can't I just avoid falling flat on my face altogether? Sounds stupid and embarrassing." Countered the child, looking confused and annoyed. Usually when he messed up in front of others, the first thing they did was laugh at him and move on. Well, almost everyone, looking back now one person never seemed to laugh at him.

"Ah-hem, Naruto," Spoke the clan patriarch, getting his son's attention back. "Think of your chakra like a lake in the center of your body, to get it to your feet what do you do?"

"Um, dig a trench?" He answered to which his father nodded. "Alright then, dig a trench, dig a trench." Making the hand sign, he imagined his chakra, a blue-tinted lake breaking into two streams that flowed downward into his legs. A surge of power rushed into his feet filling him with excitement. Without a care, he put his foot to the tree and began walking upward, his every step leaving an inch-sized imprint accompanied by wood splintering beneath his weight. Eventually the rush ended and the blond began to flail his arms about as he felt gravity begin to drag him back down. "Ahhh!"

"I gotcha." Soothed the Master, grabbing Naruto by the waist with the quickness of a viper. "Naruto, you put a little too much chakra into your feet causing the wood to splinter, if you're trying to be stealthy."

"Well it's hard." He complained, though a little grateful no one was around to see him. "You said pour chakra into my feet and that's what I did."

"True, but you poured too much in there. You have to learn control." Hakuno explained, setting Naruto back down on the tree side though still maintaining his hold on him just in case. "Naruto, you probably don't know this but you possess a lot of chakra, more than the average academy student does, while that's good it's useless if you don't learn how to control it."

"How do I do that?" He immediately asked.

To answer his question, Hakuno took hold of his son's hands. Shutting his eyes and quieting his mind, he saw Naruto's own chakra pool - a larger than average blue lake of swirling power and energy. It went well with his hyperactive nature. Gently, he latched onto the lake and pulled drawing out two thin blue lines.

From the porch, Tamamo watched the astral scene as well as the physical scene with a growing smile. Naruto was walking further and further up the tree hand-in-hand with her husband, who had one of the most serene expressions on his face. He let go of their son's hands and to her great joy, he didn't fall. At first, he was a little unsteady but soon enough Naruto found his balance and began to walk upwards, eventually overtaking his father. Tamamo would have stayed to watch the scene a little longer had her ears and nose not picked up the smell of her cooking.

"I'm doing it, I'm really doing it!" Shouted the whisker-faced boy in glee, realizing he'd almost made it to the top of the tree. "Hey, dad, look I-ah!" And just as quickly as triumph came, it was lost sending the jinchūriki falling into the waiting arms of his father. "S-Sorry, I was almost to the top too."

"No problem, you got pretty far." Assured the teenager. "Just remember, control. The power's there, you just gotta find it and not let yourself run wild with it. Now, let's get down and get you ready for school." Taking the boy into his arms, Hakuno executed a perfect backflip, ending with a graceful landing he never would have been able to perform years ago. "Hey, if anyone starts mocking you, I know you're gonna wanna get angry, but prove them wrong with your actions, not with your words."

"That's a little easier said than done, but I think I can do that this time." Dismounting from his adoptive father, Naruto looked back up at the giant tree Tamamo had speed-grown in a few days. One day he was going to sit atop the branches, that was a promise, and beyond that it'd be the Hokage Stone Faces, one day with his face joining the other four.

* * *

 _Okay, there'll a little bigger than the ones in the backyard._ Naruto thought, staring at the eight supersized trees kept behind the academy building for chakra control training. Only in the last month or so had the Third Hokage been able to get approval for the trees to be grown and needless to say they'd been put to good use. All around him his classmates pointed and awed at the marks that had been set on the thirty-foot tall trees whose shadow they all stood in.

"Getting cold feet, Naruto?" Jabbed Kiba who was standing right beside him.

"As if! I'm just…waiting to see if we have to climb all the way the top, that's all." Naruto swiftly countered.

His small circle of classmates-turned-friends were looking up at the trees with equal, if not more dread than him.

"Hey, look on the bright side, you don't have to make it to the top, you just have to make it further than Chōji." Spoke the Inuzuka child, casting a sideways glance at their round-shaped classmate.

"Hey, I think I can make it pretty far…but I probably shouldn't because it'll upset my stomach." He responded, looking slightly wide-eyed at the number of benchmarks. There was no way he was making it even half-way, he'd be lucky if he made it a quarter of the way up.

"You know, it might help if you stopped munching down on those chips. You know we have lunch right after this, right?" Stated Shikamaru, stifling another yawn. Upon laying eyes on the trees, he decided right then and there he'd take a failing grade and make it up somewhere else. His mother's nagging be damned.

Lunch was something of a distant thought to Naruto as he focused his eyes on the tree top. His gut was telling him to just take off and start running, but his father's words replayed in his head. Control. As he turned to Iruka, something told him he'd give similar warning.

"Listen up, everyone." He began, clapping his hands to get the students' attention. "What we have here are a set of brand-new grown trees for training. You've all learned the basics on chakra control and manipulation and written them down on paper, but now we're going to put those skills to the test in physical exercise. Before we begin, I want you all to know one thing," With a single finger, he pointed to the highest portion of the trees where kunai had been used to carve out elevation marks. "The marks at the top were made by recently graduating students, you are all some five years or so away from graduating so do _not_ hold yourselves up to that standard."

"Unless of course you're feeling like over-achieving. In that case, feel free to go for it." Joked Mizuki, causing Iruka to roll his eyes. While he believed in encouraging the students, he preferred keeping things realistic for them, not to mention safe.

"The highest anyone in your year has gone is up to the half-way mark. That should be your target area, but if you don't reach it you have no reason to feel ashamed. We're going to keep coming back to these trees for the rest of the school year and beyond. Every year, leave your mark and use it as a signpost to push yourself further."

The lesson began in earnest after that with two or three teachers at every tree overseeing the students. Naruto took a small amount of comfort in seeing others struggle and fail just like him. Of course, something told him if he attempted to climb and failed it'd result in him being mocked without mercy. That didn't mean he couldn't at least try.

At his tree, almost every student had made it a total of six to eight steps before they lost control and began to fall. Several noted the rush of falling almost made up for sense of failure. Giant cushions had been spread out around the base of the tree so at least no one seriously hurt themselves when they fell, at least physically.

"You're not seriously thinking you can make it to the top, are you?" Called Sakura, stepping up beside him.

"Maybe I can. Maybe I'll be the first pre-graduate student to make it to the top, carve my name into the tree so everyone will know I did it." He proudly proclaimed, causing the pink-haired girl to eye-roll.

"Yeah, and pigs will fly and suddenly Choji will go on a diet." She responded, turning her nose to him.

"If Sasuke or the others couldn't do it, what makes you think you've got a chance?" Called Ino, crossing her arms. "Look, you may have enhanced your brain power but odds are you're still the same failure you were before. That doesn't change so easily."

As usual, it took all of Naruto's willpower not to immediately respond to his fellow blonde's remark as well as the chorus of snickers that went up from onlookers. All of them were already counting him out despite several having tried and failed themselves.

" _Hey, if anyone starts mocking you, I know you're gonna wanna get angry, but prove them wrong with your actions, not with your words."_

"Then I'll prove you all wrong." He said solemnly before making his way to the tree. From both sides, students parted out of his way not so much out of fear as out of curiosity. Many pointed and whispered to him as he made his way through until he was standing at what would be the first of many obstacles.

Sasuke fell into the collection of pillows beside him, a look of frustration on his face. Briefly their eyes met, his sky-blue to his pitch-black. The challenge was given and accepted in that moment.

"This should be good." Iruka heard Mizuki chuckle, drawing his attention away from the clipboard.

The chunin didn't know what scared him more - Naruto hurting himself or him failing and the others laughing at him for it. He made the hand sign as a means of controlling his chakra and kept it up as his feet took one step after another up the tree. Second by second, Iruka's fear evaporated and in its place was something new - pride. The breath he'd been holding in slowly came out while beside him Mizuki openly gawked at what he was seeing.

Drawn by the attention, the other academy students and teachers slowly turned their gaze to scene, and they too were amazed by what they found. Blue energy swirled Naruto's feet like a candle, yet the tree bark did not bend or break under his footsteps.

"N-N-No…no way," Spoke Sakura and Ino in perfect unison with widen eyes in disbelief, unable to believe what they were seeing.

"Heh, well, guess we can stop calling him loser, he just showed up everyone." Noted Shikamaru as Naruto passed the ten-foot mark. As impressed as he was, a part of him couldn't help but worry. Naruto may have changed for the better but he was still hyperactive, and if he lost focus for even a second, the results wouldn't be pretty.

Sasuke stared at his blond classmate with a mixture of envy and wonder. "How…how are you doing that? I couldn't get more than a few feet."

"That's because you were putting too much chakra into your feet, causing the bark to break." Slowly as to not lose his focus, Naruto turned around to take stock of his classmates faces. His grin wasn't uncontainable as he took in their expressions of awe. Focusing on Sasuke, he did his best to look professional. "Sasuke, my dad told me it's about control so think of it like a river! Not too big and not too small!"

Taking the advice to heart, Sasuke once more focused chakra into his feet, giving them a translucent glow. Slowly and steadily, he began to put his foot to the tree as well; this time, the further up he went, his foot didn't crush the surface as if he were wearing boots. A smile quickly formed on his face.

"Hey, Sakura, Ino! Guess you guys were wrong about me being a failure!" Shouted the jinchūriki. Most of the faces staring at him were still stuck in open-mouthed awe, or in some cases defiance. Maybe it was wrong but Naruto took stock in seeing their faces. Thanks to his father's advice, he'd just proved them all wrong. "I guess the only thing we need to wait for is for pigs to-"

 _ **POP!**_

The azure light around Naruto's feet vanished as if the candle had been snuffed out. It took the child a second to realize it, and when he did he screamed at the top of his lungs while falling, as did his classmates. Some averted their eyes and covered their ears while others kept on screaming. Naruto himself felt fear seize his heart and simply braced himself for the inevitable.

Suddenly, the rush of air came to a stop as did the downwards motion. Slowly, he peeked through his fingers to find the ground had stopped getting closer, he was still alive.

"H-Huh?"

"You…know…it looks…really bad…when you talk about control…t-t-then…you…go and lose it." Came Sasuke's struggling voice. "Also, whatever it is your mom's feeding you, you should lay off it."

"Hey, you'd understand if you had her cooking!" Pulling his hands away, he found Sasuke's face was a lot closer than he would have liked, plus it was redder. Peering beyond him, he found the ground was at the same distance as it was a second ago. "S-S-Sasuke, y-y-you…you saved me?"

"Where it sure as heck wasn't the tooth fairy." He responded through clenched teeth. "I-I…owe you one, thanks for the tip."

"N-No problem." He grinned back.

"Hey! Naruto, if you really want to thank him, about giving your prince charming a kiss!?" Shouted Kiba from the ground with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Huh?" Proclaimed both boys.

The adrenaline and excitement fueling their actions wore off, leaving the pair with a firmer image of what they looked like. Naruto realized he was practically lying in Sasuke's arms, almost bridal-style while Sasuke was doing his best to keep him in his arms, and himself attached to the tree. Both boys let their eyes wander to their respective bodies then to their classmates before finally settling on each other.

"Woah, and here I thought you weighed a ton." Shikamaru quipped while his best friend pulled out another bag of chips. Where exactly did he store those things?

"Does this mean we get to start calling Naruto fat now?" The Akimichi child asked, somewhat excitedly.

"No! No, I'm not fat! I'm not heavy!" Comical fury exploded from the whisker-faced boy as he began to kick and struggle, much to his savior's annoyance.

"Hey, can you quit struggling! You're gonna make us fall!" Warned Sasuke, struggling to keep his feet attached to the wood and protect his face from Naruto's flailing. "Do you wanna fall!?"

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm pretty sure he's already fallen for someone - you!" Chanted Kiba. His roaring laughter was soon joined by the rest of the class who began pointing and motioning at the two boys caught in the compromising position.

"Kiba, when I get down from here I'm gonna kick your butt!" Screamed Naruto.

"Not if I get to him first!" Sasuke retorted, doing his best to give the dog-training ninja a sideways glare.

 _ **POP!**_

"And there goes two." Proclaimed the Nara child as now both Naruto and Sasuke re-entered the control of gravity and began to fall downwards only to be caught by a panicky Iruka. "I guess I was wrong, this turned out to be pretty fun after all."

"Hey, Shikamaru," Chōji began, watching the scar-faced teacher descend with both boys in hand, their grumbling loud and clear. "You think Naruto can teach us a few things that'll help us pull our grades up?"

"Maybe, but we'll do it at his place. I wanna see if the rumors of Naruto's new mom having fox-ears are really true." He responded.

As Iruka-sensei began his much-dreaded lecture, Naruto let his eyes wander to his assembled classmates. His big plan to impress them all hadn't gone anything like he hoped as evident by the snickering and whispers going on among them. Shame colored his cheeks red until he noticed something amongst the crowd, or rather someone.

Hinata, the shyest girl in their whole class, she wasn't laughing or whispering to her friends like the others were. She was looking at him with…approval, respect even? Focusing his stare on her caused her to realize she'd been singled out and made her duck behind their classmates.

 _Come to think of it, she was the only one who actually looked happy to see I almost made it half-way up._ Thought the blond, remembering those precious moments he was walking high, literally. The words of his mother came back to him with surprisingly clarity as he slowly began to realize he'd never seen Hinata put him down like his other classmates.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Huh-what?!"

Sighing, Iruka rubbed his temples. He didn't know if he was happy or angry that even with lovable parents he was still the same knucklehead. As he looked back to the tree, a smile formed on his face. He supposed it was the former, _Naruto's still Naruto._ He smiled before looking back to the Uzumaki and Uchiha. "Can I trust you two not to pull off another stunt like that again?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

"And Kiba, can I trust you to be a little more respectful to your classmates?" The tanned-skinned teacher asked, turning to the side where Kiba stood.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

Odds were another mess like what happened before was going to happen again, but he'd deal with that when it came up. For now, he'd just enjoy the restored peace and go from there. "Alright, everyone, back to training! We still have about ten minutes left then you call can enjoy lunch! Back at it!"

While their classmates and teachers resumed their exercises, the three boys held their positions. Naruto and Sasuke shot Kiba a unified glare, he simply laughed off before leaving. The two boys turned to each other, neither quite sure how to start off the conversation.

"Um…thanks for…saving me." Naruto spoke in a near whisper. "I…um."

"Don't…worry about it. Like I said, thanks for the tip." Returned the dark-haired youth. Slowly, he smiled at his blond counterpart, and he returned the gesture. "Now that I know I'll be the first to make it to the top, you'll have second place."

"Hah! If anyone's going to make it to the top, it's going to be me! Just watch!" Exclaimed the Uzumaki, running back to the tree with Sasuke in two.

From the sidelines watched a young girl with featureless eyes and blue hair. A soft smile played at her lips as she watched Naruto slam his feet into the tree and begin racing up the side with Sasuke. Perhaps one day, she'd work up the courage to run alongside him as Sasuke was doing. One day, perhaps when they'd left behind the safety of the academy and ventured into the dangerous yet wondrous world outside of the school yard.

* * *

 **Originally this chapter was going to be titled Yin Yang, but I figured given the content a change was in order.**

 **Amaterasu's gonna be in for the ride and she will be to Tamamo what Kurama is to Naruto, albeit FAR tougher to deal with. I always thought that if their relationship further developed contrary to the threats Amaterasu's feelings for Hakuno would begin to somewhat mirror Tamamo's. She's lovey-dovey so I see Amaterasu being more tsundere…and going completely yandere whenever Hakuno's life is SERIOUSLY** **threatened.**

 **Luna Corona is Latin for "moon crown" and like any Holy Grail-like artifact, it's going to bring hell to Hakuno and his loved ones, but it won't come without its benefits. Hakuno has one half of it and like Amaterasu said, the other half will be in the hands of a person who's very much the "yin" to Hakuno's "yang". More will be revealed about it next chapter along with the following:**

 **Who wins in a fight, a man with a lava-spewing monkey or a man with a spear able to summon a miniature ice age.**

 **The Uchiha Clan plotting and Fugaku's wishing that Minato hadn't died on all of them.**

 **Naruto taking his first steps to becoming the hero we all know and love.**


	9. Chapter 8-The Approaching Night

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **FOX TAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Chapter 8 - The Approaching Night**

* * *

"So, I heard you guys finally started tree-climbing training, eh, Sasuke?" Innocently broached Mikoto Uchiha, giving her son a sly smile.

The rice he was currently consuming seemed to freeze mid-way down his throat, causing the youngest of the four to break off into a coughing fit. Eying a glass of water, he reached for it and downed it in seconds. Sasuke always wondered how news, especially bad news, seemed able to travel so fast. "W-W-Well, y-y-yeah, w-w-we did. I-It was pretty fun to do, though a lot of people fell flat on their butts."

"As to be expected, I imagine you were one of them." Spoke Fugaku in a monotone that caused Sasuke's embarrassed face to melt into a downcast frown. Without missing a beat, he added, "So, were you able to make it to the top or not?" From the corner of his eye, the clan head watched his youngest look to him in shock. "Don't look so surprised, even Itachi and myself fell a few times when we were practicing our chakra control."

"What your father means is he fell on his butt about ten times or so before he finally got it down, and that's just the number he's told me." Mikoto giggled while her husband merely grunted, a little blush tugging on his cheeks. "Aside from that…did…anything happen during training?"

"W-W-What kind of anything?" Sasuke stammered, feeling like he was a lone boat out at sea. Nervously, he looked to his brother and father for help, but the looks on their faces showed even they'd gained an interest in where the matriarch of their family was heading.

"Oh, you know, I heard some stories that while training you played the role of a prince saving the-"

"It was Naruto's fault! Him and Kiba's!" Shouted the boy, looking crimson and flushed. "I-I mean first Naruto got overconfident so I-I had to do something! S-Sure he's annoying, but I owed him for helping me! T-Then Kiba just had to go and run his mouth then…"

"At the least you got something rewarding out of the experience." Fugaku mused with a light smirk. "Would you rather have it been Naruto saving you?"

"I-I'd never mess up like that!" Sasuke cried.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Naruto's the type to get overconfident, maybe you are too, not that there's anything wrong with that at your age." Itachi pipped in looking amused, even as his younger brother shot him a glare silently telling him to stop talking.

Mikoto giggled again and took her youngest son's plate and glass so they could be refilled. Fugaku, meanwhile, fixed his second child with a stern glare he caught onto and returned. "Sasuke, you're young, so you're entitled to making mistakes, what's important is that you learn from them. That's why you got in academy, back in my grandfather's time the way they taught young shinobi chakra control was often by throwing them into life or death battles and seeing who lived and who died."

Immediately, Sasuke felt his stomach drop. "T-That sounds a little harsh."

"That's how times were, but luckily, you don't have it as bad as they did. Don't squander it, if you fall a few times then just pick yourself up." Briefly, his eyes swerved to Itachi, who had gone completely blank-faced at the story. "Or, make sure there's someone there to catch you when you fall."

"Exactly," Echoed his wife, leaning down and placing a light kiss on his cheek before moving to Sasuke. "There's nothing wrong with relying on someone else for backup, that's why ninjas are put on teams. Speaking of which, have you given any thoughts to what sort of team you want to end up on, Sasuke?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"When you graduate you'll be placed in a three-man team, headed by a jonin instructor." Itachi explained. "Of any of your classmates, is there any you're already preferring?"

"Well…no, not really. I don't want to be on a team with Kiba or Shikamaru Nara though." Spoke the youngest. "Um, if I was on Naruto's team, do you think he'd share his food with me?"

"If not, you could always ask him, he's a nice enough person." Mikoto offered, having an idea where his train of thought was heading. "You know, I wouldn't mind us having a family meal at Fox Tail Sweets."

"That's what I thought!" Sasuke jumped before settling down as his gaze went to his father. "I-I mean if w-we can find the time to go, all four of us I mean."

Fugaku crossed his arms as he always did in puzzlement while giving a quick glance around his family. Itachi's face was the last one he settled on. "I'm not exactly opposed to it. I have heard their-"

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Sasuke's face fell as did Mikoto's. The former knew it was a clan matter that would likely take up the rest of the night, the latter knew whatever it was it was going to keep her husband up all night. Again. Itachi's face faulted for a split second: anxiety, anticipation, and acceptance. Three emotions in such rapid succession.

Resigning himself, Fugaku stood from the dinner table and made his way towards the door, but not before turning to face his family. In doing so, he gave them a rare sight- a smile. "A family dinner, it wouldn't be a bad idea. Something to look forward to."

No matter how brief it was, it warmed his heart to see his sons and his wife all smile in unison. That mental image would be his strength that allowed him to get through the next couple of hours. And he was going to need it.

* * *

Clan leadership. Since ancient times, the position had been both one of respect and widely considered one of the worst possible jobs one could have. As he grew older, Fugaku began to realize the full weight of the latter. The only thing worse than leading during war was being the leader _going into_ war. Everyone always said wars were easy to start but hard to finish, in his time Fugaku had found the opposite regarding the first half of that assumption. As clan head, he couldn't throw up his arms and proudly lead his clanmates into battle against their fellow villagers, many of whom had no idea what had been happening behind the scenes.

Not to mention, if he did this, he'd be spitting in the face of one of the closest friends he'd ever had.

Before his dark eyes, his advisors and elders exchanged verbal fire at each other with truly animated expressions. _Minato, why, why in the hell did you have to leave us all? Why did you have to leave behind your son? Why did you have to leave me?_ Thought the war veteran bitterly, remembering the times he and the blond had spent together, either at home or on the battlefield. Together they'd been acknowledged as natural born geniuses, but now there was only Fugaku, and his so-called genius was nowhere near enough to deal with this impending calamity.

Of the seven elders that assembled beside him and his four lieutenants, Fugaku was amazed he could even hear himself think. Half and half were screaming at each other, but not one was even suggesting calling off the coup, only about how to proceed with it. One portion was calling for a "bloodless affair" in which they place the Hokage and village elders under genjutsu control and be done with the whole mess. The other side decried the entire plan citing the Hyūga Clan. Fugaku had to admit, as appealing as the option sounded, as long as their clan's white-eyed opposites remained in play any attempts at mind-control would fail, and that would arguably make things worse. Not to mention with Shisui gone, the idea was truly shot to hell.

Defeating the Anbu would be one thing, defeating the Hokage himself would be another, and fighting off the entire Hyūga Clan while doing both was near suicidal. And that wasn't even accounting for Danzō and Root. Fugaku knew this sort of in-fighting he was witnessing amongst his clanmates was just what the old war hawk wanted.

His eyes drifted to one elder, one that had remained almost entirely silent since the meeting had been called. Rai Uchiha, his aunt, his teacher, and most days, the only fellow Uchiha he could talk to and not expect a headache from. She caught his wandering gaze and gave him a sympathetic frown; seeing it transform into a stern straight line, he sat up realizing the pendulum was about to swing back his way.

"Fugaku, you believe they're a threat too, don't you!" Shouted one of the elders, looking at him with furious eyes.

The eleven occupants had all turned their attention to him, sitting in the red-cushion seat at the head of the room with the clan emblem painted into the wall behind him flanked by a pair of candles. Though disheartened, he'd kept an ear open to the back and forth thus he knew how to answer. "Let me straighten out what it is we're facing should we choose to continue down this present course of action: the Hokage, the Anbu, our fellow clans including the Hyūga and the Sarutobi, the villagers themselves, and lastly Root. On top of all those enemies, you wish to add the Kishinami Clan to the list?"

"Hah! It's hardly a clan!" Spat another elder, looking at him with mild disgust. "A civilian boy and his witch-wife, one whose power-"

"We have yet to gauge, who we risk underestimating at our own risk." Fugaku sternly cut off, giving the rest of the assembly a sharp glare. "As it stands, we know next to nothing about Tamamo Kishinami beyond she wields power that stands outside the realm of ninjutsu. We know very little about these 'Servants' and what the full extent of their abilities are. From what I've gleaned in their world, they were heroes of legend and myth, taking such people likely will only backfire in the long run."

"True, but I also hear that these Servants are bound to their so-called Masters. That give us an opening." Stated Yashiro. Fugaku stiffened hearing his clanmate's claim as he was hoping that detail had slipped below everyone's radar. It figures his hopes had to be dashed. Spotlight swung onto the ever-closed man, his posture rigid yet the aura he projected one of magnetic intrigue. "What Fugaku fails to mention, is that Tamamo Kishinami is bound to her Master and husband, Hakuno Kishinami, a civilian. That is her weakness."

"You're making the assumption that Hakuno Kishinami himself _isn't_ dangerous." Countered Fugaku with narrowed eyes.

"Fugaku, we're talking a single teenage boy, one whose appearance looks like that of a farmer more than a warrior." Stated a female elder with graying hair tied in a bun.

"Need I remind you all that looks can be deceiving?" Fugaku fired back.

"Be that as it may, Hakuno Kishinami may just be the easier target for us." Proclaimed Setsuna Uchiha, crossing his arms. "I've had some people trailing the boy, he's honest and trusting, but…"

"But what?" Spoke the first elder. "Out with it, Setsuna."

"He appears…" began the police member, looking rather uncomfortable with all the intention, or rather Fugaku and Yashiro glaring at him. "My spies have had to break off as it seems…Hakuno Kishinami, he seems able to detect the presence of others. I believe he's a sensory type."

"Impossible! He's a civilian!" Snapped another elder, banging his fist against the floor.

"The day he appeared with Tamamo, he was dressed in combat clothing." Rai finally spoke up. Much like Fugaku and Yashiro, it could be argued Rai Uchiha wielded a sort of quiet power amongst the council. Times like this showed that quiet power could translate into something more. "Now I know that may not mean much to you all, but let us consider this - Tamamo has shown to be fiercely loyal to her husband, so any move made against him will likely bring down the wrath of this fox woman upon us. All that isn't even mentioning the danger we're flirting with should we move against their son."

The elephant, or rather fox, in the room then lay open and exposed. Visibly, all members of the assembly tensed up. Naruto Uzumaki, the Fourth Hokage's son, and holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He had been the invisible game piece many knew was there but didn't dare make a move towards. Before the issue on what to do with the boy was already hard, but since his adoption by the mysterious couple things had only grown worse.

"Is it possible we could dissuade Hakuno and Tamamo from-"

"They already know." Fugaku cut-off. "They already know of the Nine-Tails within Naruto, and still act as parents to him. In fact, Tamamo herself is a fox-woman so perhaps she feels a type of kinship with Naruto. Foxes, like many animals, can be ferocious fighters when their young are threatened, do you all wish to test a fox armed with supernatural powers?"

His threat hung in the air for several minutes as muted murmurs broke out amongst the Uchiha's upper ranks. Many were now looking visibly worried or stunned since the meeting began. For a split second, Fugaku believed he'd just put another roadblock between the clan and disaster.

"Then perhaps we should use such protective instincts to our advantage."

 _Dear Kami, why the hell couldn't I have been born second? Or third?_ Groaned Fugaku, mentally slapping his forehead.

Yashiro seemed to take silent satisfaction in having all the attention directed towards himself. It was actually quite ironic for a man who preferred lurking around in the shadows letting others do his dirty work than getting his hands dirty himself. Fugaku always hated that about his distant cousin. "Using Naruto Uzumaki to unleash the Nine-Tails may be out off the table, but he's still a dangerous variable we can remove from the board. In doing so, we'll also dispose of the threat posed by the Kishinamis, besides what loyalty do they have for the village? They've been here little more than a month."

"And in that month, it's been recorded that they're quite close to the Hokage, in particular Hakuno Kishinami seems to have struck up quite a friendship with him." Rai snapped with cold eyes that caused Yashiro to squirm slightly. "I know Hakuno Kishinami's type, he's the same type of man as Minato Namikaze."

"Except, Rai," Declared Nagahisa. "This boy lacks Minato's power or his intelligence."

"We don't know that for sure, and that's a gamble we can't afford to take." Fugaku said in defense of his Aunt.

"Then we should just focus on getting them out of the way." Offered Setsuna, filling a bit bolder. "Lady Rai, is it possible for your Mangekyō Sharingan to have an effect on either of them?"

For the first time since the meeting began, Rai Uchiha laughed. Uncomfortable shuffles occurred all around as everyone took in the mocking sound of the veteran kunoichi. "Dear Setsuna, while I appreciate your support for me, how powerful do you think my Mangekyō Sharingan is after all these years? I can barely see ten feet in front of me, I require a walking stick, not to mention just today I woke up and the sun looked little more than a pale white dot in a giant gray blanket. My chakra reserves are no longer what they used to be, I have perhaps only one or two more battles in me, both of those being limited, before I go blind completely. Now, picture me going up against an enraged mother fox and her mate."

Once more, heavy silence fell over the chamber, though there was an extra layer to it. The clan elders, all of whom were around Rai's age of near sixty-five or so, felt her words cut deep into all of them. What she'd described covered them as well, no matter how deep they tried to bury it with their pride. If it came down to a war, they wouldn't be out on the frontlines with their clansmen, they'd be a liability. Even worse, were they taken captive it was a potential checkmate. As the realization sunk in, some bit their lips in frustration while others became deeply withdrawn; the hypocrisy of their planning had left them speechless and demoralized.

For a split second, Fugaku felt a smile threaten to manifest on his face. Yes, if he could buy enough time then maybe he really could avoid an all-out war.

"While that is true, we can replace what we lose."

The nephew and aunt duo felt their hearts skip a unified beat at Yashiro's voice. All eyes turned to the light-skinned clan member. His eyes had opened slightly revealing his coal-black eyes, reflections of the dark thoughts he was about to air to the rest of the assembly.

"Should we go through with the coup, regardless there will be bloodshed. That much is inevitable no matter how much we wish it weren't so." It could only be called cosmic that in the darkness of the chamber, lit only by a few candles, Yashiro looked more sinister than possible. The atmosphere seemed to have shifted to accommodate his words, as well as the future he was painting. "We are a clan of warriors, and warriors thrive in war, look at our Sharingan, it is proof of that. The current generation, though this is a time of peace a time will come when they have to send them to the battlefield. Fugaku, your boy as entered the academy and made friends, hasn't he?"

The father, the man, in him told to remain silent. But the clan leader, the politician screamed for him to respond. "Yes, including…new ones."

"In all likelihood, these friends will die or they may turn against him. This will be repeated throughout the village so even those that have yet to awaken their Sharingan may end up doing so."

"Yashiro," barked Nobuaki, looking extremely enraged at what his grandson was saying. "You're talking of sending children into the battlefield! Have some honor!"

"Honor?! Honor?! Is honor not the reason we're sitting here?! Risking our lives?" Fired back the man, now full incited. "We do this, we're going to turn the entire village into a battlefield, regardless of our 'best intentions'! All I'm suggesting is we use the situation to our advantage! We're Uchiha! We thrive in the fires of conflict! It's what we were born for!"

"That may be true, and what you're saying may have some merit. But even if Mangekyō Sharingan were to awaken, would they be dependable?" Questioned Junko. Rather or not she felt similar disgust at the idea was up for debate as her expression was neutral. "The usual waiting period for a Mangekyō Sharingan to awaken is two to six days, sometimes they never do."

"We'll get a handful, and with a war brewing they'll learn fast just as our ancestors did. The fighting will be brutal, but it'll be over quickly enough." Yashiro affirmed. "The village's mistake will be underestimating us, and like all enemies in ages past that will be their undoing."

* * *

"Dammit! Are they really going to bet on a plan like that?!" His fists slammed against the wooden railing again and again until his knuckles grew red and the wood looked on the verge of splintering.

Beside him, Rai looked upwards at the waxing crescent moon. Something told her by the time of the next full moon, when the night sky was full illuminated, their fates would be revealed. "Fugaku, we're Uchihas, if anything vanity and self-justification runs in our blood."

"But that? Yes, we're the strongest clan in the village, but have any of them stopped to consider the aftermath?!"

"We've been through this before, what comes latter will be dealt with, focus on the present." Responded the old kunoichi with a shrug.

Even though he wasn't directly angry at her, Fugaku couldn't keep the venom out of his voice. "Then why the hell aren't they the ones leading the clan? What do they need me for?"

"A fall guy, my dear nephew." Answered the grey-eyed woman with sympathy. Silently, she walked over to him and placed a pale and wrinkled hand to his cheek. "It's well known that you and Minato were good friends, and if anyone should have taken over as Hokage, it should have been you. Even Sarutobi believed you had it in you to wear the hat, but alas, destiny had different plans."

How many nights had he gone to sleep cursing the Nine Tails? For destroying his village? Slaying his wife's best friend and one of his most respected rivals? For putting his clan in a place, it hadn't been in since the founding of the hidden villages? Fugaku had lost count of them all. None of that mattered now anyway, too much had passed and been done for it to make any difference. "I'm trapped captaining a ship that's heading into a hurricane, any advice?"

"Hey, I'm a passenger on this ship too, the best I can give you is making sure there's some lifeboats handy." Rai chuckled, getting her nephew to laugh with her. "Fugaku, I think we both need to make peace that, the Kishinamis' arrival or not, the coup's going to happen. We've passed the point of no return."

"Then I should just give up on trying to ensure my youngest doesn't grow up in a warzone? I already made that mistake with Itachi, and look how he's turned out."

"Yes, well, we both bear some blame for that. I really should have bonked you on the head for taking my oldest great-nephew to the battlefield, but I didn't." Stated the older Uchiha with a despondent look on her face. When her time came, how would she answer for all the mistakes she'd made? How would Sasuke react to growing up with the same horrors she and Fugaku did in wartime? "I hear Sasuke's making friends with Naruto Uzumaki, it seems history repeats itself, huh?"

"It does, doesn't it? I'm sure Kushina would be proud." Laughed Fugaku, thinking of his wife's redheaded best friend. Without a doubt the boy had inherited his mother's spirit.

"The clan wants Sasuke to befriend Naruto, they believe the bond between them could prove useful."

And just like that, the mood shifted. The clan leader's face grew dark and sullen as his eyes gazed upward at the moon. His fist slowly began to tighten.

"Fugaku…do you believe your Mangekyō Sharingan is strong enough to control the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Rai asked solemnly.

When Fugaku exhaled, it was through his nose. His newly gained pupils resembled a three-pointed star with corresponding black dots flanking each star leg. "It'll have to be, Aunt Rai, for all of our sakes. It'll have to be enough."

* * *

Guan Yu, he'd have to remember the name.

His spear piercing Rōshi's exposed skin with ease, and when it did, he felt as if ice had been ejected into his blood. It quite literally had given the nature of his foe's weapon. Even glancing blows that came within inches of his body made the hairs on his skin flash-freeze so quickly he felt as if he'd been kissed by fire. Rōshi immediately knew his bare body wouldn't stand up to this giant warrior in a head-to-head fight such as the one they were engaged in, and the one he was losing.

Guan Yu's spear struck with the weight of a glacier, yet it moved with the swiftness of lightning. Several times Rōshi had made the mistake in thinking the spear could be parried, and that assumption had been rewarded with his body howling in pain and the Four Tails berated him to be more careful. For once, the monkey was right.

"Don't you know anything, defense alone does not win battles!" Shouted the long-bearded man, scraping his spear along the ground bringing with it, a rising wave of bluish-white ice that shot towards Rōshi like a shark lunging for blood.

In seconds the approaching wall had become a tidal wave. "Agreed, but neither does reckless offensives!" His right leg slid backward along with his fist. Tendrils of magma and flames coated the limp, turning it into a red-hot hammer, he slammed forth mere seconds before the ice wave made impact with his body. "Lava Style-Magnum Eruption!"

Cracks quickly spread through the ice wave, then steam exploded outwards in a gale-like blast. Bluish-white broke and melted under the furious black and red assault. Patches of frost-tinted grass and dirt immediately burned steading massive columns of smoke into the air to join the steam. In seconds the literal glacier wave was gone, but its creator was not.

Catching sight of his opponent moving out the corner of his eye, Rōshi spun to his left coating arm in a similar sheet of magma. In the span of a heartbeat, he saw the large and frost-tinted blade coming for him and raised his arm to counter. Behind a resolute frown, Rōshi gnashed his teeth in pain, his magma cooled almost instantly allowing the cold wave to stab its frozen claws directly into his skin. Naturally he poured more chakra into his left arm hoping to turn back the thermal tide, but it was already too late. The blur was too fast for his eyes to follow but his warrior, or perhaps monkey, instincts caused him to push his body backwards. It made the spear's pummel slamming into his gut somewhat easier to bear with. Quick as a flash, the weapon was withdraw and Rōshi caught an open palm heading for his face.

 _ **You old fool! Dodge it! Dodge it, now!**_ Roared his inner beast.

A visible coating of lava raced upward from his stomach and reached his chest. Now the very air itself steamed and cackled at the superheated armor that covered his body.

Guan Yu's palm slammed into Rōshi's forehead with all the force of a boulder plummeting from a mountaintop. The old ninja sensed the energy build-up a split second before his skull erupted in white-hot pain and his vision was obscured by a layer of steam and ice particles. His legs nearly crumpled bringing him to the ground, but Guan Yu's guandao did the job for him. Two strikes broke through his lava armor and his chest turned crimson tinged with white and blue.

"Now that you've been cut by the fang of the dragon, do you still wish to continue?" Asked the giant of a warrior, looking down upon his opponent. The Iwa ninja's left hand was cradling the chest wound where his spear had left is mark. Flames furiously ate away at the ice that usually lingered and eventually consumed his opponents.

Rōshi was amused to find blood pooling at his feet. It'd been a while since anyone had hurt him, and managed to do so without even trying. Clearly this man who stood almost as tall as trees wasn't all talk.

 _ **You may not be happy for that, you old fool.**_ Rumbled the four-tailed primate within him. _**You play around with this guy and you're going to get us killed.**_

 _This coming from a monkey, how comical._ Shot back the human, gripping his chest tightly. "Dragon you say? Heh, be careful, even a dragon can fall prey to a monkey when it's underestimated!" A feral snarl masking his face, the wandering shinobi threw out his hand. The blood splatters and magma fragments quickly grew and sharpened, turning into fist-sized spinning lumps that raced toward Guan Yu with great speed.

The Chinese warrior's smile never faltered. His left hand moved with the speed of the wind, which itself was propelled outward toward the magma shurikens. Black, red, and orange became bluish-white and fell to the ground with audible thuds. Both warriors had a splint second to lock eyes, to acknowledge each other.

Rōshi caught three motions made with his enemy's weapon, and yet ten massive crescents composed of sub-zero energy sped his way. "Lava Style-Scorching Rocks Jutsu!" Each slash required the power of two to three magma boulders to be stopped; explosions of steam, rock, and pure air were the end result of the two projectile attacks clashing in the grassy field.

Before the Jinchūriki, a cloud of steam and fog sprung up, and through it a shadow appeared. Bluish-green light coiled the warrior's weapon, then it erupted outward just as he emerged from the smokescreen. Rōshi used his volcanic powers to propel his body skyward. His mouth turned into a frown but serious line, he watched the oncoming wave flash-freeze the ground he'd been standing on as it continued on its path. The temple he and the monks had been staying at bore the brunt of the attack. In a flash of blue and white, the hundreds-foot tall structure became ice-spotless and pure like a perfectly crafted sculpture.

Biting his lips, he glanced downward finding his opponent was gathering energy as evident by the swirling winds. His hands formed four hand signs before his right arm glowed crimson red while a membrane of searing hot magma formed around it. The edge formed into a sharpen razor he held up to an increasingly darkening sky. Guan Yu rose into the air after Rōshi, his guandao cackling with arctic energy in contrast to Rōshi's blazing arm-blade. Once more, the two veteran warriors locked eyes then spoke to each other through their respective weapons.

The thunderous explosion shook the skies for miles causing the hearts of the nearby villagers and wildlife to collective skip a few beats. Nearby eyes turned in the direction of the clash, many pointing and going open-mouthed at the ring of frost and embers that had suddenly manifested in the middle of the once clear-blue sky. A sudden and teeth-chattering cold wave swept over the land, and with it came the scent of blood.

The Stone ninja did his best to keep from screaming in pain least his inner beast and his opponent hold it over his head for the remainder of his life. That said, it still hurt like nothing that he'd ever felt before. Outright gnashing his teeth to keep the pain at bay, Rōshi stared at his half-frozen half-mutilated right arm; the blood had immediately frozen which somehow made the pain worse. He could already feel the Four Tails' attempts to heal the injury coming up short and the ice stabbing into his still uninjured flesh like a wave of microscopic needles. Eyes brimming with fury, he snapped to Guan Yu, who hovered barely a few feet above him. His ambivalent face told him to blame no one but himself. The frost-covered single-edged spear of his raised itself skyward once more, gathering wind and energy causing the engraved lines along the weapon to glow with ethereal light.

Ice met magma in yet another clash, and once again the latter lost. Rōshi's left arm throbbed with pain but he gladly preferred that to the stabbing agony that was eating away at his right arm. Guan Yu seemed slightly impressed he'd managed to beat back his second attack, but immediately began to prepare with a follow up. Roaring in primal fury, Rōshi struck out with his right arm, balling his hand into a fist mirroring the rapidly growing coat of fire and magma that grew over the ice.

 _ **BANG!**_

He couldn't tell if it had been the spear end or the pummel of the weapon, but either way, his attack had been blocked and he was wide open. Guan Yu did not let the moment go to waste. The spear end of the guandao faced in the opposite direction, and from it came a jet of frozen air that launched the golden pummel of the weapon directly into the Jinchūriki's stomach. "Well-met, but you forget old one, the heavens are the domain of the dragon. A monkey should stay where it belongs!" They were ascending higher and higher, and Guan Yu was in control. Rōshi spit out a mouth's full of blood and glared at his opponent. Murder flashed in his eyes. "It should remain either in the trees… _or crawling along the ground!_ " Leaving his stomach, the spear made two complete revelations before once more coming down atop of Rōshi's injured arms. Something cracked, and it wasn't the magma coating. With his guard broken, the legendary warrior struck again, this time using his leg.

Rōshi's world turned into a darkly colored blur, then it became complete darkness. He crashed through the frozen rooftop of the temple, then he barreled through the floors into the basement. His entire body ached and his arms now bleed and groaned from a combination of the previous assault. For a second, the old ninja considered simply remaining in the crater he made and allowing the pain to briefly toss him about.

 _ **RŌSHI!**_

Or not.

Like a divine declaration, the arctic lightning bolt descended through the hole, hitting the crater with the force of a meteor. A brief hush followed, then the cold snap of winter came and completely consumed not just the temple, but everything within a ten-foot radius. Spires of ice with the size of hills erupted from the ground aiming to the grey sky while a blast of cold air blew across the surrounding field. Where fire had once scorched the earth black, ice had turned it spotless white save for one spot.

Down in the hole, which had become a frozen chamber, Guan Yu stroked his jet-black beard. "I must say, you are perhaps the most tenacious monkey I've ever met, Rōshi."

At first, silence answered him, but eventually he heard it - the growling, the feral sound that could only have belonged to a beast. Guan Yu's dark eyes watched in muted interest as the frozen ground beneath his spear slowly began to take on dim shine, then the glow turned reddish-orange.

From the sky had come ice, and from the ground came fire. Backed by an unseen force, fire and lava exploded out of the earth and reached toward the sky in a massive column of swirling flames. The frozen inwards of the temple cracked at first under the pressure, then they were incinerated by the all-consuming heat. Outside, the frozen ground cracked as well, then it too splintered allowing torrents of red-hot flames to reach for the sky and sear the earth black. There was no slow evaporation, only an instant wave of visible heat that annihilated every drop of moisture in the vicinity.

Breaking free of the flaming torrent was a green ball of muscle and armor. Planting both feet on the ground almost twenty feet from where the temple had once stood, Guan Yu stood up to his full six-foot-nine figure. His emerald-colored clothing and bronze-colored armor had been singed, showing red marks in several areas - second and a few third-degree burns. "I see, so are you some sort of demon spawned from the underworld? If so, this will most certainly be interesting." Proclaimed the ancient spearman with a weary smile.

Where once a serene temple surrounded by greenery had stood, now there was a bubbling hole in the earth from which lava spewed outward in all directions. The ground looked like a cracked piece of glass that was leaking red-tinged liquid fire. At the center of it stood what one could only call a demon - all red skin with four whipping tails and a pair of empty white eyes. Its jaw, itself a gaping white void, snarled at him releasing a huff of steam.

" _Very_ few have pushed me this far in such a short timeframe, you may not be happy that you did." Boomed Rōshi's voice sounding only barely human.

"Oh, I welcome this new form. Become a man and I shall slay you, become a beast and I shall put you down as easily as a rabid dog." Stated the red-faced warrior.

At last, thunder boomed in the skies above the two fighters.

"Lava Style-Jaws of Hell!"

Animated by the unholy chakra Rōshi now wielded, the ground beneath the Servant depressed, then two slaps of volcanic earth rose up. Fitting the name, the slabs closed in on Guan Yu wiping him from sight for a split second.

 _ **SLISH!**_

At the sight of his stone prison being broken, the transformed Rōshi threw out his mouth, expelling dozens of magma spheres that zoomed towards Guan Yu like missiles. Keeping his face hard as stone, the legendary warrior sliced apart each one, flash-freezing them in the process. Roaring a challenge, Rōshi took off after him as grinning Guan Yu dashed at his approaching foe.

The magma-covered ground which had been cooled broke apart, leaving fissures snaking across the ground. Both fighters broke away from each other after the first clash then went at each other, then again, then again, and then again. Each clash further strained the ground beneath their feet. Simultaneously, they reared one foot back while preparing their next attack. Black and crimson magma gathered around the Jinchūriki's fist as icy energy coiled around Guan Yu's spear. Rōshi lunged forward throwing his right fist forward, then blinked in surprise when his foe literally disappeared from his sight.

"Now give me your head!" Shouted the Chinese warrior, reappearing behind his foe and swinging his guandao directly at his exposed neck.

 _ **THUNK!**_

To Rōshi's slight surprise, Guan Yu didn't yelp in shock or terror when he saw a literal second upper body stopping his attack. His eyes merely enlarged for a brief second before regaining their focus. The second head leered at the Shu warrior then began to gather fire in its mouth. Arctic energy raced upward from the weapon through the arm and into the rest of the second body. With it frozen, Guan Yu broke free as Rōshi turned about, slamming his enlarged claws into the ground sending up dirt and rock everywhere.

Through the rock shower, the Stone ninja eyed his target. "Lava Style-Volcanic Tornado!" Wielding speed that betrayed the supposed size and weight, the red-skinned beast began to spin until it was little more than a crimson-tinged twister. Flames and lava looped around him, completely obscuring his entire body. Not missing a beat, the volcanic twister launched itself towards Guan Yu, who took a firm stance in response to the up incoming attack.

The spear was held to the right side while Guan Yu's left leg was bent forward. Icy-blue winds whirled around him and condensed on his blade which hovered a few inches off the ground, the magma immediately cooled into pure sheets of ice that withstood even the approach firestorm.

Once he was within range Guan Yu slid forward, raising his guandao with him then bringing it in an overhead swing.

Behind Rōshi, the fissures in the ground flared up and exploded with fire. Behind Guan Yu, a jet of wintery air was expunged. The two pushed against each other in a battle of dominance that left both gnashing their teeth in genuine effort to overpower the other.

 _His raw power, he's almost as strong as Han!_ Thought Rōshi, beginning to feel his body growing slightly colder with every passing second.

 _This man who carries the strength of a beast, heh, so my first true opponent is like you, Lu Bu!_ Laughed Guan Yu, putting more of his strength into his beloved spear.

A split second before the end came, the Chinese warrior's spear flashed a deep green color like a star. Warned by his "partner", Rōshi pulled his body back at the last second, just in time to avoid the explosive blast of wintery energy that was emitted from his enemy's polearm. His rapid spinning came to a stop, spattering droplets of magma across the ground in contrast to the ice particles that fell to the ground where Guan Yu's spear stood.

A third time, the warriors met each other's gaze then charged at each other.

Guan Yu thrust his spear forward with the intent of running his target through. Rather than meet the attack head on Rōshi moved his body to the side, just enough that his left arm was able to catch the shaft of the weapon. Grinning wickedly, he lashed out with his free right arm intending to rip his long-haired adversary's head from his neck. Guan Yu scowled, using his free hand he clapped down on the Jinchūriki's approaching palm thus leaving both men in a deadlock.

What the Servant thought was a roar his instincts told him was something different. Energy began to build in the jaws of his enemy, whose face was mere inches from his own. Narrowing his eyes, he dropped his spear, tightened his fist, and rammed it directly into the bottom jaw of his foe. Rōshi's transformed body rose a few feet off the ground as his spear hit the ground. Guan Yu took one step forward then rammed his left fist directly into the gut of the man-turned-beast. Soldiering through the slight pain he did so again, and again until Rōshi's stomach became a sea of ripples caused by the Lancer's rapid-fire fisticuffs. There was a momentary pause during which the Hidden Stone ninja gasped for breath, the dark-haired man placed his fists parallel to each other, then rammed them into the Jinchūriki's stomach.

Pain escaped the four-tailed beast's jagged jaws as he soared ground, tearing a path through the dirt and eventual tree line where he disappeared.

"I told you, did I not!" Shouted the Lancer as the first droplets of rain began to fall. "A monkey belongs in the forest, swinging amongst tree leaves!"

" _ **HOW ABOUT DANCING OVER YOUR CORPSE!"**_

Completely incinerating the trees surrounding it and liquifying the earth was the Four-Tails Jinchūriki, the tendrils of crimson energy twisting about around him in a wild maelstrom. Smirking, Guan Yu slid his feet apart and readied his spear in the direction of his foe.

Translucent blue and dark red orbs began to swirl and condense before into a singular deep violet-colored sphere before Rōshi's mouth. The air itself seemed to deaden with the weight of the ominous orb.

Whitish-blue and emerald green winds began to dance and swirl around Guan Yu. Another crack of thunder sounded overhead signaling the rain to fall in earnest. His face now wet and moist, the Servant smiled. Sub-zero energy clung to his spear and made the blade glow with almost divine light.

Having grown almost twice as big as his body, Rōshi finally fired the energy sphere. It pushed aside the flames and dirt itself in its charge towards the Servant.

Behind Guan Yu, the icy winds condensed into a shape - a dragon. Its golden eyes zeroed in on not just the sphere but its owner as well. " **Qīnglóng Ya** **nyuèdāo**!"

The spear came forth, and with it came the dragon, declaring its supremacy with a roar that shook the earth for miles. As opposed to the energy ball, the ground it ran above froze completely, even the smallest of creatures miles beneath the earth becoming trapped in the cold front the ethereal beast brought with it.

Catching the orb in its jaws, a brief struggle ensued between the two powers, one that torn the very landscape around the two combatants asunder. Sections of the earth gave away and trees were outright blown free of their roots and thrown asunder, that is, after they were frozen solid then broken apart by the pressure of the storm.

For a minute the two attacks seemed about even.

A third power entered the clash. Rising above the chaos was a canine howl that washed over the two fighters diverting their attention from their power struggle. They saw it out of the corner of their eyes - a flame-like canine whose golden eyes briefly met theirs. With another shrill call, it soared towards the two attacks leaving a trail of golden flames in its wake.

Its first loop around the two attacks forming a thin circle, then its second and third solidified it. The energy sphere and icy dragon twisted and squirmed against each other as their powers were further pushed against each other while at the same time being defused. In seconds, the golden circle was complete and had turned the nova-like collision into a mass of brightly-colored light that eventually gave out with a thunderous pop that could have shattered eardrums. White and gold-colored particles were thrown across the decimated landscape.

Guan Yu's face hardened as it was peppered by the colored flacks. "You dare interfere in my battle, shaman?"

The brown-skinned figure that appeared before the Lancer's eyes did not flinch under his hard gaze, rather, he returned it with his own icy-blue eyes. His arms lay crossed in a defiant show as he opened his mouth to speak. "It is not the first time, nor will it be the last should I see reason to."

"Then this time I will take your head!" Spat the Lancer, taking up his namesake weapon.

"Guan Yu!"

"Geronimo!"

At the call of their respective Masters, both Servant stood down, albeit the Lancer did so begrudgingly. They stood ideally as their respective Masters appeared by their side. Following a red flash of light Kenelm took his place beside his Servant, his hands in his pockets. Across from him the dirt and remaining roots. Intertwining they formed the outline of a woman whose features besides wait-length hair was impossible to make out.

"Still playing the dutifully little nurse, aren't you, Maire? I see in this world your Druid blood is finally good for something." Stated the British national.

"And I see you're still an asshole. What, ya' can't ask for directions like a normal person?" Fired back the woman, whose voice contained faint hints of an Irish accent. "Is this how you're going to spend your time in this new world? Causing fights and landscape damage?"

"How typical of a woman, so concerned with the minuscule of matters." Snorted the tallest of the four. Geronimo's face visible tensed, looking as if he were ready to say something in return. The plant-woman placed a hand on his shoulder telling him not to. "As if you could even scratch me, if that monkey could do so little damage then what do you believe you'd accomplish, shaman? Where is he anyway? We have a battle to finish."

"Where do you think? Getting his wounds looked at by discount Nightingale here." Answered Kenelm with a look of disgust on his face. "That's why Maire's got a plant clone talking to us. Your little finisher must have done quite a number on him."

"But of course," The Chinese warrior answered proudly. "I sensed his _qi_ was centered in the stomach, especially that demonic odor, thus that is what I aimed for."

"Hm, despite your arrogance it appears there's actually room in your skull for tactical thinking. Perhaps becoming a Heroic Spirit has done you some good, Guan Yu." Mused the Native American.

"Watch your tongue, shaman!"

Maire's plant avatar stepped ahead of her Servant. Though empty, her grey eyes conveyed all the seriousness of the original, even as she worked to save the barely-standing Jinchūriki. "We interrupted because the townspeople were getting worried, if you two kept fighting you could have killed innocent people. Does that bother you at all?"

"I'm a Carlyle, do you have to ask?" Kenelm replied with a drool stare.

"Hah! I simply would have moved the battle away, monkeys are after all easily distracted." Echoed his Servant.

In the background, a feral growl could be heard.

"You two have not changed." Geronimo proclaimed, shaking his head in disappointed. "You both remain possessed by the demon called obsession."

Kenelm snorted at the dark-skinned Servant's assessment and turned his back to him. "Guan Yu, we're leaving." Shooting once last venomous glare the pair's way, the Lancer dismissed his spear and joined his Master. The rain had now begun to fall in earnest, killing what few flames remained from the aftermath of the battle. Seconds after a boom of thunder sounded, Kenelm stopped in his muddy tracks and turned his head to glare at the plant clone. "Maire, if you meet Hakuno first, tell him nothing's changed. Tell him that one way or another, he and Tamamo are going to pay for what they did."

This time it was the female's turn to be disgusted. "Great use of your time. Hm, here's a thought, how about tracking down the ones actually responsible for turning the Moon Cell upside down? Like say, Scorn, Hime, or maybe Gucci?"

"THAT BASTARD IS RESPONSIBLE! HE'S RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYTHING!" Roared the Carlyle heir. Crimson veins raced up his neck and connected with his eye, turning the blue orb into blood-red. "That brat stole everything from me! He stole my honor and he's going to pay for that!" Sweeping his arm out across the field, he added, "I don't care if I have to turn this entire planet into a wasteland like this! I _**will**_ find him and his fox-bitch! Anyone who gets in my way will end up like that overgrown monkey you're stitching together! I vowed I would bring his head and his Servant's back with me, and God help me, I will succeed or die trying!"

Rain and thunder filled the void left by the magus' declaration, at least until Geronimo stepped forward. The Caster's eyes were filled with pity that made Kenelm's blood boil to no end.

"You hold such hatred for Hakuno and Tamamo, both of whom you see as unworthy, but they survived the crucible of the Holy Grail War and the ensuing Fox Tail War. Perhaps you're the one in the wrong, have you considered that?"

Kenelm's regarded the shaman and his Master with cold eyes. "It's no wonder you joined his pathetic resistance, Maire. You know that idiot was a bleeding heart in his first life, right? It's actually what got him killed. What amazes me is how he roped someone like Tamamo-no-Mae into falling him, then again, that fox bitch is known for being quite the charmer. Perhaps I'll kill her first, that way, Hakuno will know the pain of what he took from me. If you meet him, tell him that."

No more was said, or rather no more could be said. Silently, the vengeful young man and his Servant departed, leaving in their wake a battlefield scorched black by fire and frozen stark white by ice. Above them seemed to hang a dark cloud, one that went by many names, but disaster was perhaps the most fitting. Where it was heading Maire and Geronimo could only pray the journey would be long and winding. Long enough that their friends had time to prepare themselves.

 _Hakuno, Tamamo,_ Maire thought as she struggled to get the struggling man beneath her to remain still so she could treat his injuries. _Wherever you two are, please for the love of God be doing something constructive._

* * *

 **Some conspiracy to commit treason and the first shinobi vs. Servant fight. Hopefully this chapter was an entertaining read that. As some of you can guess I'm going with the anime's interpretation of the coup where Fugaku was practically the only sane man while everyone else was (mostly) all for it. To fill in the gaps I used some fanon theory. The Sharingan is powered by hatred and despair and war is a fine breeder of both so I think it's not** _ **unreasonable**_ **some Uchiha would try to claim the conflict could work to their advantage.**

 **Should a civil war had happened I believe there was a pretty good chance a few Uchiha would awaken their Mangekyo Sharingan, and if not that then those that hadn't awakened their normal Sharingan would probably do so witnessing the trauma and bloodshed. Just look at Obito and how fast his matured. An army of emotionally traumatized and enraged Uchiha Tsukuyomi-ing people into comas (or worse), Amaterasu wildfires, and potential rampaging Susanoo, it's quite understandable why everyone was panicking. Rather or not that justifies how far certain parties went I won't say nor will I imply anything.**

 **If Itachi Shinden is anything to go back the above was the sort of thing Yashiro would set off then blame on Fugaku so that's what I went for. Being a Uchiha in the Naruto-verse is not very fun, regardless of whose side you're on.**

 **Here's the first of what will be many Servant Stat sheets:**

 **Servant: Lancer**

 **True Name: Guan Yu**

 **Epithets: "God of War", "God of Battle", and "Shu's Emerald Dragon"**

 **Origin: Chinese History (Three Kingdoms Period)**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Alternate Classes: Rider and Berserker**

 **Natural Enemy: Cao Cao and Zhang Liao**

 **Parameters:**

 **Strength: B++ (?)**

 **Endurance: A+ (?)**

 **Agility: B+ (?)**

 **Mana: B++ (?)**

 **Luck: D**

 **NP: A**

 **Class Skills**

 **Magic Resistance (B) (?)**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Mana Burst (Ice) (A+)**

 **Bravery (A)**

 **Chinese Martial Arts (A) (?)**

 **Military Tactics (A) (?)**

 **Divinity (B) (?)**

 ******* (B)**

 **Noble Phantasm(s):**

 **Qīnglóng Ya** **nyuèdāo: Reign Over the Frosted Heavens and Crimson Earth**

 **Rank: A+**

 **Type: Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress**

 **Range: 1~99**

 **The legendary "Green Dragon Crescent Blade" said to be used by Guan Yu in life and his trademark weapon. It is a Divine Construct made from the spawn of the legendary Azure Dragon of the east. Wounds created by this blade instantly freeze over thus limiting and in some cases negating regenerative or healing abilities. By invoking the weapon's True Name (Chinese Name) Guan Yu can invoke the power of the legendary Azure Dragon to perform a variety of attacks from stabbing, blasting, to simply powering himself up. Due to the nature of the world he is fighting in, this Noble Phantasm's rank is boosted one rank. As it was made from the remains of a dragon this NP grants Guan Yu an increased ranking in Magic Resistance as well as an instant source of self-generating mana.**

 **Pay close attention to the question marks regarding Guan Yu and his "blacked out" Skill, they're pretty plot important, I promise you all.**


	10. Chapter 9-Glimpse the Dark Side

I do not own anything.

* * *

 _ **FOX TAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Chapter 9 - Glimpse the Dark Side**

* * *

"Alright, that's the chopsticks, napkins, sauce, dumplings, oh I hope I packed enough for you, make sure to eat all of your veggies since you're a growing boy and need your-"

"Mom!" Naruto whined, looking more downbeat than he did when he woke up. "I think I've got everything. You never miss anything when it comes to packing my lunches so don't worry."

Taking up the blond child, Tamamo aggressively rubbing his whiskered cheeks against hers. "Oh, Naruto, a mother can't help but worry. You're eating the finest lunch ever assembled in the history of academy students so I can't help but worry about students trying to steal food from you." Said the pink-haired Servant with mock worry much to the embarrassment of her adoptive son.

By the counter, Hakuno watched the display with a smirk. His conversation with Amaterasu still hung in his head as well as her thinly veiled threats. Times like this he couldn't help but see the goddess biting her thumb in irritation, thus making these little moments all the sweeter to enjoy. Something really could be said for times of peace and bliss no matter how fleeting they were.

"Hey, dad, mom said you and her had something planned for today, what is it?"

It was natural for Naruto to pick up on that. Since adopting him, he'd noticed the boy's innate curiosity had grown. Part of that he blamed on Tamamo, who seemed to encourage his curious exploring as did her fox familiars. Rather than his "work clothes", he was dressed in what was clearly exercise gear, gear he managed to exercise _some_ input on. Tamamo had almost faithfully-recreated his gym uniform, except she's stylized it somewhat. His white t-shirt still possessed the 2-A class logo on it, only the two connected via a singular line that ran through the A and branched off into a bush-like tail. The all-white and blue-cuffed shirt matched perfectly with blue and white-lined shorts. Sewn into the cuffs were a trio of fox tails swirling about. Aside from his sandals, Hakuno looked in the mirror and saw a near perfect recreation of his gym uniform, it actually made him tear up a little.

Lastly, there was the duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. That itself was a pretty big indicator he and Tamamo weren't going to be working the shop.

"Well, me and your mom decided we're gonna spend today doing some exercise. Your mom may not look it, but she needs to do some work every now and then to stay as tough as she is."

The wink he threw in nearly made Tamamo melt on the spot, in fact, she practically did, even with Naruto watching her. The academy student raised an eyebrow seeing his mother looking as if she were about to liquefy on the spot with a dreamy expression on her face. Chuckling, Hakuno leaned down and whispered into his son's ear, whatever he said seemed to do the trick as the child merely shrugged and thought no more of it.

"What your father means is, for us to remain in tip top condition, we too must train our minds and our bodies." Stated the Servant, standing up and raising her fist passionately. She always seemed to make it a point of showing off in front of her son and husband, perhaps the "Wise Mother" possessed a fair bit of pride in her as well. "We'll be gone until possibly the late evening, or not. It all depends on how training goes. Know this, we'll be back in time to prepare dinner, and should training go well we'll be having a royal feast."

"Considering we have a royal feast almost every night, just expect more of the usual." Hakuno cracked as his son's eyes went wide.

Quickly snapping out of his stupor, Naruto fixed his parents with a passionate stare. "I-It's alright if you two are late. I've actually been thinking about cooking dinner myself. I mean, I've seen mom do it enough time so maybe it's time I start learning how to do it myself."

Those words made Tamamo's heart flutter in both joy and sadness. While she looked forward to the day she could teach Naruto how to cook, a part of her wanted to hold onto his young and innocent self. She hadn't completely outrun her old selfish sense just yet. Reaching down, she placed a light kiss on her son's forehead. "Just play nice with the other kids, and don't worry about the shop, I've made sure no one will be coming around to mess with it. Now then, I'll walk you to school."

"Actually," he began shyly. "I was thinking I could walk myself. Y-You and dad are probably going to have a busy day, so I figured today I could try doing some things by myself like cooking and managing the store."

Hakuno and Tamamo looked to each other in equal parts amazement and dread. The latter showed on their faces as they toward their attention toward their young son.

"Alright, but if anything happens, beeline straight for home, okay?" Hakuno requested, placing both hands on Naruto's shoulders. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone so don't think you have to, alright?"

"Al…alright dad." Answered the boy, giving the brown-haired youth a small but brave smile. A quick hug ensued then the young Jinchūriki was out the door, his footsteps resounding in the enhanced ears of both his parents.

The Caster's fox ears twitched as she leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "How does he do it, keep that level of optimism after everything he's been through?"

"You never know, they say it takes more muscles to smile." Hakuno offered, finding her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Softly, the courtesan nuzzled her love's shoulder. "You two are alike, maybe that's why I love you both so much."

"Really, here I thought it was because of my dashing good looks and wit."

"Oh, there was that too." She chuckled, giving his neck a chaste kiss. "I suppose having you two around me is for the best; however, I'm usually the one who's upbeat and the life of the party. I feel like you and Naruto might be trying to outshine me."

Twirling about in front of his him, Tamamo leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. Blushes colored their faces as they broke apart and stood in blissful silence in the confines of their kitchen. Outside birds chirped in a semi-unified choir, perhaps attempting to remind the pair that life was still going on.

"I guess we should get going, don't want to keep Mr. Sarutobi waiting, do we?" Hakuno finally said, rubbing the back of his head with a soft smile.

"Oh, he's old and the leader of a village, I'm sure he's used to waiting. Besides, we've finally got a moment or two by our-" Before her arms could finish looping around her beloved, silver light temporarily blinded her yellow eyes. For a second Tamamo couldn't see, when clarity returned to her she found she was holding nothing but air. "Massster! No fair! Besides, you never told me you'd learned how to go light speed!"

* * *

Training Ground Thirty-Three, one of the many empty lots of land that surrounded the Hidden Leaf Village and served a variety of purposes. It was also one of the handful that was privately owned by the Hokage and set aside for his or her personal usage. For that reason, the earth had been "tempered" one could say to withstand the high-level jutsu one was likely to throw around. As a testament to that, the ground still carried various imprints whose origins one could only speculate at. Due to his eventful long life, Hiruzen had been there to see some of the scars made, memories he often looked back on with a soft smile.

"You know, I kinda feel like we're trespassing." Offered a young and gentle voice.

Even though their physical appearances were quite different, a part of Hiruzen felt as if he were watching Minato and Kushina join him for another training session. Oddly enough, the couple seemed to thematically fit the trend set by the two. He wondered if it was a "fox thing" or simply a cosmic joke. "You have no reason to. The Hokage picks and chooses who is allowed to enter this field, and I've chosen you two. Hakuno, I noticed you decided on something different from when we first met."

"Yeah, what you saw me in was sorta my…war gear." Answered the seventeen-year-old with a bit of a downcast look. "I'd like it better if I saved that outfit for when I really need it."

"Understandable, and of you, Tamamo?"

Crossing her arms, the fox-eared gave the old Hokage a haughty and almost offended look. "As a Servant, the clothing I am summoned with is bound to me. As a Caster, I can form a magical connection with any clothing I wear, but I prefer this, my basic and casual attire."

"She was too lazy to wear anything else." Hakuno informed.

"Master!"

Chuckling, Hiruzen realized perhaps the similarities between the Master and Servant pair ran deeper than he thought. Putting away his pipe, he stepped forward he held out a collection of paper sheets no bigger than his palm. "If it's not too much trouble, I believe we should get the training under way immediately. Please, take one sheet each."

"What are these?" Hakuno asked taking one as Tamamo took another, her ears twitching and her nose sniffing the blank pieces.

"This paper is made from a special type of tree grown in this world, or more accurately in the Land of Fire. By focusing your chakra into them the paper will undergo a change, if you're-"

"Fire will cause the paper to burn, water cause it to become wet, wind will tear it, lightning will wrinkle it, and earth will make it crumble into dirt." Hiruzen's surprised look gave Tamamo reason to smile, and she did so while taking four more sheets of paper from his stunned hand. "Mr. Sarutobi, I make it my business to be in the know when it comes to the survival of my beloved as well as my own. To answer the question, I'm sure you're wondering."

It was a good thing Hiruzen had taken out his pipe, if he hadn't it would probably be lying on the dirty grass while he gaped in shock at what lay before him. Five sheets of paper: one was burning like a candle, the second had cackled with static electricity that wrinkled it into a ball, the third practically fell apart in her hands due to the overwhelming moisture, the fourth had been cut into three pieces that scattered to the one, and the last had turned a thin shade of brown and began to crumble away. With a womanly snort fit for a noblewoman, Tamamo threw up her hand and released the remains of the five sheets into the wind where they were scattered to the sky.

"Respectfully, you are no longer the only one way able to use all five chakra natures, no offense intended." She said with a girlish wink.

"No, no, I'm impressed more than anything. It's rare finding one able to use all five chakra natures, and if I had to guess, you are able to do so freely and without much effort." In truth, a part of him had been expecting Tamamo to be elementally gifted. Her supposed class, Caster, made him think of magicians and tricksters, the likes of which were the distant ancestors of ninja in the age before Hidden Villages. Not to mention he'd read the report, she'd frozen quite a few people and things when she first arrived thus water and wind were a given. "Hakuno, what about you?"

The human was silent and his face seemed distant, an expression Hiruzen knew quite well. The sheet of paper in Hakuno's hand had not only torn but it had become saturated with water.

"I see, you seem…displeased."

His gaze flickered to Tamamo, whose expression went from sunny to naked worry. Once more, the pair seemed to silently communicate with each other, the conversation seemed to end with Hakuno's victory.

"Mr. Sarutobi," began the teen. "I…I don't want to sound like a broken record, but can I trust you with a secret?"

"Of course, whatever is said will stay with me, you have my word regarding that."

"Then if something slips, you will be the first person I blame." Snarled Tamamo in a voice ringed with malicious will and killing intent.

Sometimes, he let it slip too easily that the pink-haired woman was still a superhuman entity. One he summarized, valued the life of her partner and lover above all else. Hiruzen knew he'd have to always keep that thought in mind when dealing with her.

A puff of smoke left the old Kage's lips moments later as Hakuno told a rough summary of his informative dream. Hiruzen had to admit, the idea of this Moon Cell implanting a piece of itself into him didn't seem so far-fetched. No, it was actually quite reasonable, over his years he'd seen similar methods used when it came to sealing either abstract powers or entities. Tailed Beasts in particular came to his mind.

"Hakuno, do you have any idea who this other holder is?" He finally asked.

The younger male inhaled through his nose, bringing his heart to a clam beat. Slightly wide-eyed, he watched as the boy's center chest lit up with pale silvery light. In the center, he could make out what looked to be half of a cube-shape, light blue in color yet impossibly radiate and ethereal. The light seemed to wash over the field like the breeze from an ocean. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Tamamo, looking at the glow with visible worry and even shame. Clearly, she knew this power presented a danger to Hakuno.

 _If Danzō learns of this, he'll have the boy conscripted into service._ Realized the Professor of Shinobi with a mental grimace. It wasn't just his old teammate he had to worry about, there was his wayward student, Orochimaru. The light that shined from within Hakuno would enchant his former student and make his already madden mind crazier with thoughts of experimenting and dissecting the boy. And that was just two people he thought of immediately, countless others would want this power as well.

"To be honest, I really don't know. I've thought it over but when I do, I guess I just get a little…scared." Hakuno answered, placing a hand over his chest. Almost instantly Tamamo was on him, her arms wrapping around his waist in an attempt to ease his roused heart. "The Holy Grail in our world, hundreds of people, thousands, have fought and died for it. Now I've got a _miniature_ one stuck inside of me, to be honest, I'm scared out of my mind."

"Well, you shouldn't be. As long as I'm here that hunk of stupid crystal is staying right where it is, as is your heart, brain, liver, and kidney." Declared Tamamo. "Even if I must use that dreaded earth element, I'll use every bit of my newfound power to protect you, my dear Hakuno." Leaning down, she kissed his cheek finally bringing a smile to his face.

"Better yet, why not learn how to use that power yourself?" Hiruzen offered.

"I actually already have." Gently removing Tamamo's arms from around him, Hakuno stood up. He inhaled a quick breath…then outright disappeared.

"Hm?" Hiruzen blinked, three times actually. "What? Where did he-"

"Look to your right." Tamamo said with a knowing smirk. "He's grown quite good at that."

Turning in that direction, the Third Hokage was somewhat shocked to find Hakuno waving at him, from over what had to be twenty feet away. This time his eyes caught the brief silver flash before he disappeared again, and he actually managed to track the following streak. _It LOOKS similar to the Flying Raijin, but it's actually high-speed movement._ He realized with awe. "Light speed."

"Yep," Affirmed the teenager who appeared by the side of the old shinobi, a playful smile on his lips. "I've actually thought of naming it just that. See, I think with the Luna Corona inside of me, I can manipulate the light particles it gives off."

"And since it's inside of you, you can direct those particles to different parts of your body to enhance your physical abilities. Much like chakra." Hiruzen answered.

"Not just that, last night, my husband found out he could do something else with those little sparkles, right?"

Holding out both hands. Hakuno summoned forth more of the silver light. It condensed into his hands transforming from light into solid matter. Floating in between his palms now hung a chunk of whitish-silver rock almost ice-like in its appearance. After a quick inhalation from his pipe, Hiruzen reached out and touched it with his palm.

"Cold as ice." He deduced.

"Well, the moon can reach two-hundred and eighty degrees Fahrenheit when the sun's not around, according to studies the moon can even beat out Pluto in terms of coldness." Hakuno stated.

Tamamo stepped forward and placed her hand atop the rock. Concentrating her own magical power, a bright orange flame appeared and began to vigorously eat away at the rock, melting it as if it were ice. Getting an idea, Hakuno pulled away what remained of the chunk, roughly half of it. Turning in the opposite direction he tossed up the chunk, then with a kick to sent the white rock flying into the forest where it angrily tore through the trees and bushes before finally losing its kinetic energy.

Behind his calm eyes, Hiruzen's mind was turning and putting the pieces together. Truly he'd made the right decision in choosing to take the day off. "Not only are you able to manipulate light particles, but you can actually solidify it into solid matter. Hakuno, I can tell you very few powers in this word are capable of such a thing." Blushing at his compliment, the boy nervously smiled at him, then yelped when his wife saw fit to launch herself at him and ogled him once more. "If I had to venture a guess, this light power might be a mixture of your own energy and the Luna Corona. The closest thing to it is a kekkei tōta."

"A kekkei what?" Hakuno exclaimed.

"The kekkei tōta, my dear husband." Tamamo clarified. "An elemental kekkei genkai uses the activation of two chakra natures, but a kekkei tōta uses three, right, Mr. Sarutobi?"

"Yes, the only known kekkei tōta in the Five Great Nations is the Particle Style, wielded by the Tsuchikage. It uses fire, earth, and wind. Hakuno, based on what I've seen, your…Lunar Style, seems to use water, wind, and possibly yin, or dark in simultaneous activation. Dark covers the usage of spiritual energy in techniques and given what you've told me regarding the Moon Cell I believe your body now contains more spiritual energy than physical energy. I must say it's quite…unexpected, in fact, such a thing is near unheard of."

"In other words, I'll have people after me for it, won't I?" Hakuno asked with a saddened expression, having already put the pieces together.

"Unfortunately, yes." Hiruzen answered. "Should the village elders be made aware of this, they may make attempts to have you married-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Thundered Tamamo with fiery quite literally burning in her golden eyes. For the first time, Hiruzen choked on his pipe and backed away in open fear of the fox-eared woman. He was pretty sure the giant nine-tailed fox rising behind her, whose vintage was masked with swirling golden flames, wasn't just his imagination. The Servant's body was, according to his old eyes, actually gaining an outline of golden and red flames, and with it came a heat wave that had the old Kage sweating where he stood. "If this village requires my husband's aid, then I shall allow it, but _no woman shall touch him save for me!_ Should any of your nobles even start _entertaining_ the idea then inform them that _**they will burn!**_ "

Hiruzen now knew it wasn't just his imagination, the ground beneath Tamamo's feet was actually on fire. He felt like he was standing before a volcano, no, a supernova was the more accurate term. Sweat collected on his brow as his old mind raced to find some way to defuse the situation. _Wait, if I remember correctly, Kushina tended to become rather possessive of Minato when_ -

"Um, Mr. Sarutobi," He'd underestimated the strength of Hakuno's will. The boy was far stronger than he gave him credit for. "I sorta forgot to mention, Tamamo…isn't exactly into harems. Her rule is-"

"My rule is," She cut in firmly grabbed Hakuno and squishing his face against her melon-like breasts, making both men blush crimson red. Seeing the display, Hiruzen couldn't help but think back to his dear swift wife and whenever she would get…frisky. "While other deities may allow harems, never will I! Not now, not ever. Be it the Moon Cell or this world of ninja." Holding up her fists her, woman leered at the Kage. "For that reason, I have developed the ultimate secret weapon!"

"The Polygamist Castration Fist." Hakuno answered with a blank face.

"…What?"

Hiruzen's pipe lay along the emerald grass, his heartbeat audible in his ears and the wind in his ear.

"…"

"…"

"It is the ultimate weapon for smashing apart the harem route." Tamamo declared with gusto. "Should Naruto choose to one day pursue a harem of his own then it will be his choice, but for _this one_ that appalling path has been closed off. Permanently!"

"…"

"…"

 _Hakuno…I don't know rather to pity or envy you._

 _Wonder if I should tell him her Castration Fist has actually become a Noble Phantasm like her mirror._

A solitary wind blew across the field ruffling the hair of the three.

Loosening his wife's grip, the boy coughed hoping he hadn't scared their patron too bad. Or given him nightmares. "Mr. Sarutobi, if you don't mind, I'd actually like to get some practice in."

Snapped out of his horror-induced stupor, the Kage straightened up. "Y-Yes, I believe enough time has been wasted. We'll start small and gradual build up from there, I shall be your opponent."

"Huh?" Went both young people.

Smirking, Hiruzen gripped his white robes and threw them to the log-bench.

Hakuno and Tamamo stared in unison at the now black-garbed ninja, though their expressions were polar opposites.

"I'm not the only one who came to this placed prepared." Hakuno laughed.

"Quite, I _am_ still a Kage." Echoed Hiruzen.

Tamamo…was a different story. "Mr. Sarutobi," her left eye twitched as she struggled to form the words. "You…realize you're…not a young monkey anymore, right?"

"As I said, I'm still an active Kage. Besides, it still fits as you can see." Defended the grey-haired warrior.

"Whatever makes you feel better." She sighed, "Now then, honey, make sure to go easy on the old timer."

Rolling his eyes, the veteran took a fighting position across from the youth. From the sidelines, Tamamo watched the two combatants with narrowed and focused eyes.

Both ran at each other and locked fists. Hiruzen looked into Hakuno's normal honey-colored eyes and saw they'd hardened; they now resembled the fierce razors which he'd used to stare down the Anbu when defending Naruto. Hakuno looked into his patron's old and seasoned eyes and was reminded of Dan Blackmore. Honor, commitment, loyalty, those virtues that made him respect the old sniper were shined in the grey orbs of the old Kage.

In the span of seconds, a bond had truly solidified between the young Master and the old ninja. For that reason, neither held back as they began an exchange of physical blows.

Hiruzen pressed his attack while Hakuno defended. Blocking kicks and punches, breaking attempts at grabs and throws, redirecting the force of his attacks while patiently waiting for an opening. He observed the brown-haired boy's face, it remained almost inhumanly passive and solemn even as his face came within centimeters of being hit. In contrast, his young body moved with near superhuman zeal and spirit as if a fire had been lit in his veins.

Falling back, he summoned two shadow clones that attacked as soon as they manifested. Hakuno looked between the two then back to Hiruzen who was rapidly performing more hand signs. First, he went after the one to his right, slamming into it with a shoulder-tackle that caused it to vanish in a puff of smoke. In a flash of silver light, he was before the second, launching it into the air with a front kick that easily dispelled it. His glazed over eyes fell upon his opponent, who launched forward releasing a blast of fast-moving air his way. Crouching low, he sprung upwards paying no mind to the way the grass was easily mowed down thanks to the approaching air bullet.

On the sidelines, Tamamo saw the old warrior reach into one of his back pouches. Every instinct in her body told her to run the old man down and tear his frail arms off. Only a quick glance to her love, now hovering in the air, kept her restrained. He'd told her on the way there to hold herself in check and that he'd have to get back to fighting on his own. As usual, that was much easier said than done.

"This here's favorite of mine, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Shouted the Kage hurled forth a single throwing star.

 _Just like you, Hanzō._ Hakuno thought, watching the single shuriken multiple into a dozen right before his eyes. _Alright, just focus my mind and make the transition._ Holding out his right hand, he focused his mind and energy and was rewarded. The silver glow in his palm rapidly expanded into a circle-shaped wall of silvery white that tuck in all the approaching shurikens as he descended. Once the barrage ended, Hakuno got another idea into his head.

As he suspected, Hakuno's Lunar Style allowed him to manipulate hard light, hard enough it could withstand a barrage of his shurikens, and malleable enough he could instantly shape the flat rim into a sharpen edge and turn the shield into a razor disc. Mentally smiling as the silver disc cut through the earth where he'd been standing, he felt a soft breeze alert him to his young foe's presence. Looking ahead, he found Hakuno coming at him with a fist rimmed in silver energy. Throwing up his right arm guard, Hiruzen grunted in effort when his fist made contact. His feet sled across the ground, leaving track marks.

"You're getting better at tracking me." Hakuno declared, standing up with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Like I said, I'm old but not out of it yet." When his gaze flickered to Tamamo, the fox merely turned her head.

"I suppose even old monkeys still have it in them. I am finding you preferable to that insufferable furball." She admitted.

"She means Sun Wukong."

"Sun Wu-wait, you mean the-"

His question was cut short as Hakuno plowed his leg into his arm guard. He smiled at the elderly leader telling him he'd answer his questions when the match was over. His spirits now lit ablaze when Hiruzen smiled back at him thus accepting his challenge. Shrugging off his kick, he put some distance between himself and Hakuno while performing hand signs. "Earth Style-Fissure!"

Hakuno saw the line of surging dirt and rock that sped towards him from where Hiruzen had slammed his palm down. Immediately, he bolted to his left, and was somewhat surprised when the line suddenly changed directions and headed for him. Sucking in a breath, he continued running, and to his frustration the fissure followed him, parting the earth wherever he went until his patience finally reached an end. Spreading his feet apart, he formed a mass of ice-like rock in between the palms of his head then threw it forward. As if it were a bomb, it exploded on contact with the fissure, freezing it and the surrounding ground in glimmering white ice.

Just as the teenager let out a breath of content, his sixth sense screamed at him. Behind him sounded several cracks. Four Hiruzens emerged from the ground and aimed for the young teenager with fists and kicks that if connected would have more than likely broken half the bones in Hakuno's body.

Despite being over twenty yards away, Hiruzen saw what happened next with clarity. For a moment, it seemed like his clones were frozen in mid-air by an invisible force. A moment later and second force violently pushed them back with enough force each clone disappeared in an explosion of smoke. Standing up, he had to steady the mixture of both excitement and worry building within his heart. Though this was _**miles**_ above doing paperwork, he couldn't help but worry about Hakuno's safety as he pushed his powers further and further. He and Tamamo seemed resigned to the fact one day they would be found by their enemies. When that day came, Hiruzen had little doubt in his mind they'd turn their attention to the village. Danzō and a handful of the others had come to a similar conclusion and pushed for the pair to be thrown out.

Staring across the field with a partially cloudy sky above him, Hiruzen realized Hakuno had braced himself for that day. Everything he saw in the boy spoke of a wisdom that exceeded someone his age, and his body moved with more than just enhancements. He was trained, he was battle-tested. Despite only just gaining this new power, he seemed already adapted at using it.

As a ninja, Hiruzen found that respectable. But as a person, as man of peace, it made his heart shed a tear.

" _Whenever you live, there's always war."_

His white-haired teacher had not been wrong apparently.

Catching sight of a silver glint, Hiruzen readied himself. With bated breath, he watched Hakuno hold out his left hand while rearing his right arm back, as if he were drawing a bow. Barely a second later and that's what appeared - a translucent bow made of silver energy. His old ears picked up a surprised hush coming from their battle's one and only spectator. Briefly, he turned to Tamamo and was quite surprised to see she was looking quite shocked at the technique her Master was using. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end, he turned his attention back to his young opponent finding he was still gathering energy.

Hiruzen had no idea how powerful a "light arrow" would be, but he was in no hurry to find out. He began the sequence of hand signs to form a defensive mud wall and prepared to go from there as Hakuno would no doubt press onward as well.

But the attack never came.

The young man's glowing eyes widened for a fraction of a second and the mystical energy he'd been gathering dispersed. His mouth broke open in a silent gasp.

"Haku-" Before he could even finish the boy was gone, from the field and Hiruzen's mental field of vision. Instantly, he spun to Tamamo. "Tamamo, did something happen?"

"Obviously, if he just ran like-!" The fox's ears twitched as her face became serious. Spinning on her heel, she sprinted out of the field leaving Hiruzen alone in Training Ground thirty-Three.

"…Naruto." He deduced, crossing his arms. "Itachi, you can come out now, the coast is clear."

In a shower of whirlwind leaves, the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan was kneeling beside him. His eyes remained directed to the ground as he spoke. "Lord Hokage."

"How did last night's meeting go?" He asked, already dreading the answer.

"Badly."

* * *

"Hey, Naruto…um…sorry." Kiba offered, being the first of several to speak up.

It was clear Naruto was doing everything in his power not to cry, even though he felt like he had every right to. Behind him Iruka quietly steamed not only at who had dared strike out against his blond student, but also at the fact someone had managed to sneak into the academy building relatively undetected.

A handful of tears fell onto the broken black lunch box that had once held Naruto's food, the cartoonish fox face his mother had drawn on it had been scratched out, no doubt with a kunai. The insides had been raided, or more than likely whoever had done the vandalism had helped themselves to the finely cooked food inside. That was bad enough, but the damage done to his seat was worse.

Monster. Freak. Murder.

Those three words had been carved into Naruto's seat, again, probably with the kunai used to commit the vandalism.

"How the hell did this happen?" Iruka snapped to his white-haired friend, hoping his voice was quiet enough none of the students, especially Naruto, heard him.

"Iruka, we're trying to figure that out now." Answered Mizuki, hoping to keep his friend calm and level-headed. Or at least, long enough he could get enough enjoyment out of it.

The whole thing had been so painfully simple. Take the kids out for exercise, unlock a door or two, and then come back and watch the show. Really, as far as security went, the Leaf seemed to slack off when it came to protecting its next generation of ninja.

"I had to guess, this probably wasn't just aimed at Naruto, probably his family too." Mused the chunin to his fellow teacher. "You know since the Kishinamis came into town they've been making waves, and not everyone likes that."

"I know that but…but…" This was personal, whenever it involved Naruto it always became personal. Swiftly turning his attention back to the boy, he marched over and kneeled down. "Naruto, it's okay to cry, I promise no one's going to blame you for it."

For once the scar-faced teacher was right. All around him, students shifted uncomfortable and did their best to avoid glancing at the young Jinchūriki. Rather it was true empathy or fear for their own lives, no one dared say anything.

"I-It's fine, I-I can always just go to my folks' shop. They gave me a key to the backdoor so I can-"

"Take some of my lunch."

Several heads turned in abrupt shock to Sasuke Uchiha. Standing a few feet away from Naruto, he looked down at the carved kanji feeling anger boiling in his blood. He couldn't understand it, sure the blond was annoying on his best days, but the level of scorn directed toward him never made much sense to Sasuke. After getting a glimpse of the sunny demeanor of the whisker-faced child, he found it even harder to grasp one anyone felt so inclined to make his life miserable. Letting out all his frustrations in a huff, he ran to his own desk and pulled out his lunch box.

"S-Since I…still kinda owe you for yesterday, I'll share some of my food with you. You're only getting one tomato though."

Naruto looked ready to say something until he felt a soft hand fall over top his head. "Some of mine too, consider it a treat for all the hard work you've been in over the last couple of days."

Even though a few tears fell, Naruto kept his smile up. He liked being the center of attention, but not like this, and certainly not after he felt like he'd clawed his way out of that black abyss he'd been born into. "T-Thanks, you guys."

"Uh, here you go."

Eyes turned to Chōji Akimichi, who held out what was clearly a half-eaten bag of chips. One could argue it was the thought that counted.

Smiling at the show of generosity, Iruka walked over to Naruto's seat, his hand reaching into his kunai pouch. A cold expression on his face, the children watched him get to work in carving over the slurs.

"Um, Iruka, you're just creating more work for the maintenance department." Mizuki stated with a twitching eyebrow.

The tan-skinned shinobi's brow twitched as he realized that, but carried on nonetheless. "I-I know that, but it'll cause a distraction in class so long as it's there. Naruto, for the time being, take the seat at the top end. I'm sorry but until the damage is repaired, that'll be your new seat in class."

"Um, but what if someone does it again, Iruka-sensei?" Questioned Sakura, looking at Naruto with a twinge of sympathy.

"We'll…take this one step at a time, Sakura." Sighed the head instructor, realizing that even finding the culprit would be a short-term fix. It wasn't like Naruto's reputation was going to improve overnight and people would instantly accept him. He was hopeful but that hopeful, not until a couple of years passed and he truly proved himself in the eyes of the villagers.

As he took his place in his new seat, Naruto himself thought of the future. A part of him felt like an idiot for thinking since he got parents the hate would stop, but he'd let himself become too open to the hurt. _Still,_ he thought looking at the ripe red tomato Sasuke had given him. Now he was on his right side and sitting above the dark-haired Uchiha. Coincidentally, he craned his head up to catch the jinchūriki looking at him; panicking, Naruto eagerly bit into the tomato, noting how it actually tasted pretty good. Sasuke's face screwed up briefly but eventually returned to eating his own meal.

 _There's about fifteen minutes left for lunch,_ Thought the blond, glancing at the clock. The gears behind the two hands mirrored those turning in his hand, only his were going at double the speed. _I've outran the Anbu dozens of time! I can do this! Besides, if I pull it off I'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage!_ Exclaimed the inner psyche of the boy.

 _ **Are you really sure that's wise idea, brat?**_

"Hm?" Pausing in his eating, Naruto looked around his immediate vicinity for the distant yet deep voice. _Must have just been my imagination._

* * *

He slipped out with the expected rush of kids asking to go to the bathroom. Not many knew, including the teachers, but quite a few back-doors seemed to exist in and out of the academy. As he glimpsed the somewhat darkening sky, he realized the intruders must have used one of them to slip in and out. Maybe he could booby-trap some of the entrances in case they tried to sneak into the academy again. Sure, he'd probably have to explain himself, but he believed the benefits would out weight the lecture.

Sneaking out hadn't lost its charm, even as the bottom looked like it was about to fall out. When all was said and done, Naruto still enjoyed the feel of running through the rooftops and streets with the wind whipping at his face.

Buildings flew by as if they were nothing. Block by block he could feel himself getting closer to his destination, and he still had enough time left over to make it back.

"Bingo!" Shouted the seeing the fox-tailed logo that hung above his family's shop.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, demon brat." Cackled a vile voice that made Naruto's blood turn into ice.

It was like the sudden yanking of the thread wrapping around him force the scream out of his mouth. A part of him hoped someone heard his cry, but he knew what he should have hoped for is that someone heard it and actually cared. This time, the world spun but Naruto had no control over it nor did it feel him with invigoration. Multiple colors flashed before his eyes then darkness consumed his vision, and with it came pain.

"Woah there, Chuhatsu, I think you might have yanked the kid a little too hard. I thought we were going to drag this out." Chuckled a male voice Naruto's pain-filled mind distantly recognized.

"Sorry about that, must have gotten a little too excited. Hey, it's actually kinda amazing how light the brat is. Guess all those first-class meals just evaporated inside his stomach."

He tasted dirt, and a little bit of blood. It wasn't the first time he'd tasted either, nor would it be the last. Naruto forced down the pain and managed to move his head upwards. "You three," he tried to say in the most intimidating voice possible. Given the position he was in-tied up and blood trailing from his lips and tears dancing in his eyes it didn't exactly work out as he wanted.

The kunai twirling in his hand came to a stop as the pepper-haired chunin smiled down upon Naruto with a malicious. "Hey there, demon brat, you didn't forget about us, did you?"

"Who are you guys again?" He immediately said.

A hand larger than his hand shot out and grabbed him by the neck roughly lifting the blond child up. Once his focus came back in full, he glared directly into the brute of the trio's dark gray eyes. They almost perfectly matched the gray clouds overhead. "Still the jokester, aren't you? Tell me, how many cracks do your new owners let you get away with?"

Naruto wanted to spit in his face, to kick and scream, but he was too busy fighting the silk-like binds holding him.

"Give it a rest, you little brat," Chuckled scar-face, leaning against left side wall of the alley. "I designed those threads myself, so there's no way in hell your little body's breaking out of them. Just sit back and take your punishment like a man."

"Hey, hey, I think we're being a little too harsh on the kid. I mean he did treat us to lunch, didn't he?" Offered the leader, leering at Naruto.

The young Jinchūriki's nostrils flared. "You bastards!"

Snorting like an ox, the brute swiftly slammed the boy against the wall. Air escaped from his lungs and pain consumed his body rendering him mute.

"Watch your damn mouth, you little shit! You wreck this village and you think you should be eating five-star food?! You're nothing but a parasite, so quit squirming or I'm gonna squash you!" Snarled the black-haired chunin, tightening his grip on Naruto's neck.

"Now, now, Yamashio, don't get too hasty now." Stated the trio leader, placing a hand on the brute's shoulder. "Demon brat, Shōki Matsukata, son of a father you murdered a few years back, and younger brother of a sister who you _**stomped**_ on. My teammates, Chuhatsu," he jabbed his thumb towards scar-face. "And Yamashio." The big one who had him by the neck grunted. "Now then, you owe us something."

"Which is?" Naruto croaked.

"Oh, family, infrastructure, billions in ryo that had to torn out of the village's budget and used for repairs. You comprehending any of this or did your brain shrink when your body did?" Said Chuhatsu.

"How about I pay you guys back by not kicking your asses, that sounds about fair!" Snapped the academy student. Shōki and Chuhatsu met his offering with snickering while Yamashio savagely tossed him onto the ground. His lungs were burning and his chest hurt like hell. He wanted to simply lay on the ground and lay there until his parents found him, but his pride, his self-worth, it moved his body upward. Who cared if he looked like a caterpillar, he still had his pride. "Look, I don't know why you hate me, but whatever it is I-"

"Don't act like you don't know, you little freak!" Screamed Shōki, sending the boy rolling across the ground with a kick to the ribs. "You may not remember, but trust me, everyone in this village does! They'll never forget what you did! Contrary to whatever that bitch-ass fox and asshole tell you when they're petting you to sleep, you're a monster! Always have and will always be one!"

"S-S-Shut-up!"

The four males glanced in the direction of the alley where the voice came from. All their mouths dropped finding a trembling Sasuke Uchiha standing there before them. Naruto nearly shed tears seeing his black-haired classmate standing there, trying to defend him.

"T-T-T-T-The o-only m-m-monster h-h-here is you guys! Y-You're chunin s-so don't you have anything better to do then beat up on academy students!" He shouted, much like Naruto, he too was attempting to look tough, with equal results.

"Hah! And shouldn't you be in school? Oh wait, maybe you realize you'll never be as good as your brother so you decided to cut class with the loser. You two are a peas in a pod." Cackled Shōki.

Rage clouded the black-eyed boy's face and his hands flew together into a set of hand signs. Yelping in shock and worry, Naruto did his best to roll out of the way. "Fire Style-Fireball Jutsu!"

Yamashio snorted at the minuscule fireball that was expunged from the young Uchiha's mouth. "Water Style-Archer Fish!" The brute's cheeks puffed up then deflated with the opening of his mouth. Sasuke's fireball was immediately put out, and Sasuke himself was knocked into the wall by the blue stream. "To think you're the son of Fugaku Uchiha and brother of Itachi Uchiha, guess talent must have stopped at the latter."

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, still struggling against his binds. "You'll pay for that!"

"Maybe in a thousand years." Shōki wrote off, walking up to him then lifting him up by the strings that bound him. "Hey, the rest of you little punks, are you gonna come out and defend this freak of nature too?!" His words caused the struggling to go still and turn in the opposite direction of the alley. "See that? Give them all the candy you want, but in the end, they still hate you just the same. You can get killed and I promise you, not one of them would bat an eye. Except for maybe his folks," He said, motioning to a struggling Sasuke.

"And why's that?"

Shōki got a single breath in before an invisible force moved in and knocked it out of him. His body flew backwards like a rag doll, rolling along the earth just as he'd done to Naruto. The boy himself didn't realize he'd been caught or was safe until a silver glow caught his eyes. Glancing downward, he found a pair of fingers somehow magically cutting through the threads binding him. A smile grew on his face as he finally looked upward.

"Dad!"

Hakuno was not smiling, he was glaring, and doing a damn good job of scaring the trio of ninja. "I told you all to never come near Naruto again." His cold voice spat.

"W-Well, maybe we just realized some no-name civilian was nothing to be scared." Spat Yamamshio, taking one brave step forward.

"Then what about me? I do believe I remember promising to tear you all to shreds, now I'm considering following through on that promise."

Golden and orange flames swirled about in front of the father and son pair. Tamamo's furious and regal form emerged from the twister of flames which did not dissipate. Out of fear, Sasuke hugged the wall realizing he'd gotten in over his head. His soaked body instantly dried itself. Across from him, the three chunin felt the heat begin to cook their skin.

"I. Warned. You. All." Tamamo growled, her golden eyes burning hot like torches. "I can smell the remains of my food on your breaths, the food I cooked specifically for my son. You must have enjoyed it so please, allow me to treat you to _more!_ "

The sun-like shine grew hotter and brighter blinding Naruto and Sasuke, but not Hakuno. Narrow-eyed, he watched as the three older boys crumpled to the ground gasping at their stomachs and barfing their innards out. Death by radiation was a painful way to go, yet his heart didn't quite break for these three. In fact, he barely felt the need to call off his Servant.

Luckily, someone had the ability to do it for him.

"Tamamo, as fitting as slow death is for these three, that's not how things work here."

"I don't care! They threatened my _**son**_! I want their heads!"

Fugaku Uchiha had lived and long and hard life, how else could he cope with having a vengeful mother coated in the flames of the sun threatening him into being complacent while a triple murder was carried out before him. His continuously stoic demeanor was actually adorable. "Tamamo, as a father, believe me, I know, I want to rip the big one's arms off for what he did to my son, but this village has laws, laws I'm sworn to uphold. Let us deal with these three or else you'll be the one going on trial."

"Then I'll take my chances!" Roared back the pink-haired woman, now lighting up the alley way with her fiery glow.

"And then what'll happen to your son and husband?!" Barked the clan head.

Those words injected new life into Naruto, who'd gone ideal in his father's arms. Looking between Sasuke's father and his mother, he realized he had to do something before things spiraled further out of control. "Wait! Wait!" Jumping from Hakuno's arms, he raced toward Tamamo and grabbed at her hand. "Mom! Please! I-I know what they did was wrong, but don't do something stupid on account of me! I'm fine! See!"

Beyond the cackling flames, no other sound filled the alley. Watchers waited for Naruto to yelp in pain or pull back due to the golden flames swirling around Tamamo's kimono clad form, yet it never came. She looked down at the boy's pure blue eyes which threatened to overflow with tears. The longer she looked, the lighter she felt.

 _ **Are you just going to let these three get away on account of that bleeding heart little kit?**_

Those blue eyes, pure as the sky and innocent as a newborn. How many tears had they shed because of the pain of the ignorant? Of the prejudice? Too many probably.

But she would not be the cause of any more of those tears.

Immediately, the flames receded and Tamamo took up her adoptive son in her arms. Greedily, he returned the embrace. A few feet away Hakuno looked to Fugaku, a thin smile tugging at his lips. He returned it with one of his own before making his way towards his own downed son. Much like with Naruto, Sasuke allowed his father to take him up in his arms. With his son clenching at him, he turned to the three immobilized chunin. They'd realized they had nowhere to go.

"As head of the Konoha Military Police, I hereby place you three under arrest for the attempted murder of a fellow Konoha citizen."

The men who appeared at the end of the alley way wore similar vests to the three, though on their shoulders lay the four-pointed star insignia similar to Fugaku's. Shōki, Chuhatsu, and Yamashio looked at the approaching men in disgust. The leader of the trio turned his head back to Fugaku, his reddish-brown eyes brimming with disgust.

"You know, being arrested and charged with attempted murder is _really_ funny when it's coming from _you_ people."

Aroused by the first droplet of rain Sasuke looked up, and in doing so witnessed something that would stay with him for the rest of his life. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen his father angry, but he could never recall seeing him furious, so furious his Sharingan changed shape. It was quite strange, he'd seen or heard of the three tomoe merging into singular design. The sight froze his blood and nearly made him scared of the very man who'd helped bring him into this world. Thankfully, the transformation lasted only a brief second so he could write it off as nothing but a figment of his imagination.

He hoped.

* * *

 **Some drama and action all around. As promised a little more information on what the Luna Corona inside of Hakuno can do and what he'll be using it for. The Moon Cell is mass of light crystals so the abilities it grants at a basic level I figure would be light-based. There's obviously going to be a fair bit of symbolism to Hakuno's moon-based powers since Tamamo's the sun. While the moon can light up the night sky its also associated with things like madness and evil, and in the Naruto-verse the moon has quite a few negative connotations. The Lunar Style Hakuno will be using is made up of Water, Wind, and Shadow (Yin) since those elements are the closest one can associate with the moon.**

 **I honestly decided to add in earth as a chakra nature since logical Tamamo would have access to the other four via her witchcraft and in classical Japanese mythology earth is one of the five elements. It sorta helps in earlier chapters of the manga ninjutsu was outright referred as spells and they're practically the ninja world's version of magic. As for her being able to use kekkei genkai, well she's got ice magic so I'm not rolling other elemental mixes off the table.**

 **The second half of this chapter showed the Kishinami Clan is in for some rough sailing, and next chapter the Leaf gets its second Master-Servant residents!**


	11. Chapter 10-Chaos, My Old Friend

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **FOX TAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Chapter 10 - Chaos, My Old Friend**

Konoha General Hospital, one of the largest buildings in the entire village and on an average basis fairly packed. G

* * *

iven the nature of the village that wasn't too surprising given almost every day ninja were returning from missions with injuries of various degrees. When they'd come in for their mandatory check-up, they'd passed several patients either going into the ER or exiting it. As he and Tamamo patiently waited, Hakuno realized how eerily accustomed he'd become to things like death and blood, perhaps too accustomed to it.

Glancing down at his left hand where the silver ring on his ring-finger glistened, he figured that must have been the price he had to pay to move forward. He'd walked a long-jagged road since the day he'd "awaken" in a strange school with absolutely no memories of his previous life or how he ended up where he was. It didn't get easier from there, the pain of every kind assaulted him every step of the way, and yet he soldiered on through it all.

The pain he was feeling now was different. He'd lost friends, he'd lost allies…but he'd never known what it was like to lose _family_.

Even though it was only a few minor scrapes and bruises, Hakuno could do little to contain the worry mounting inside of him. Neither could Tamamo, matter of fact, she showed it by the constant pacing in front of him. All things considered, he supposed it was a good thing she was here instead of down by the police station where Fugaku was. Had it not been for Naruto himself, something told Hakuno that he and his Servant-wife would be in cells themselves. A part of him wondered what sort of punishment the three would face for their assault on Naruto and Sasuke; Hakuno wasn't going to get his hopes up as he knew the scene had already raised eyebrows around the village.

They'd raised quite a scene when they entered the hospital - the village's mysterious couple with their adoptive child along with the Uchiha Clan leader and his own son. Both boys had been taken a bit of a beating but the doctors said it was nothing to worry about. As parents, Hakuno, Tamamo, and Fugaku hadn't exactly been put at ease by the words. Once they were admitted, Fugaku took off promising he'd be back in a couple of minutes once things had been sorted out at the station. Hakuno had acknowledged his words, Tamamo had not.

Gently, he reached out and took hold of his lover's hand. Tamamo's pacing instantly stopped and her head whipped around to face him. A thin smile was all that was needed to make her sit down and lean her head against his shoulder.

"I'm a mess, aren't I? Only a couple of months in and already I've let our son get tossed around like a rag-doll, and the people responsible are still breathing." Mused the pink-haired Servant.

Even though they were hidden, Hakuno could have sworn he saw her foxy ears twitching in disappointment. He lightly squeezed her hand, "It was just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing that's going to scar him for life."

"He's already been scarred for life." She stated solemnly.

Alright, that one was a given. The first several nights they'd adopted Naruto he'd slept with them, which neither Hakuno nor Tamamo blamed him for doing. While Hakuno and Tamamo had needed time to recover, Naruto just needed warmth and comfort which they were more than willing to provide. After this little incident, he knew for a fact his wife and son were going to be on edge for the next couple of days. Hell, so was Hakuno. _It took me almost one hundred and twelve seconds to get to Naruto._ They'd arrived at the front door of the hospital with Naruto and Sasuke when the realization struck him. It was an after-thought, one he'd steadily given more time to as they waited for the two boys to be treated. _One hundred and twelve seconds, one hundred seconds…ten seconds…_ Anyone of them could have made the difference in how things played out. Matter of fact, it was by complete chance he sensed Naruto's distress that he knew something was wrong. If he hadn't, well, he really didn't want to think about that.

"-faster than me."

"Uh?"

She giggled at his dumbfounded expression and following blush. Tamamo squeezed back, letting him know she needed him in reality. "You got to him before I did, you sensed his distress before I did." The Servant reached upward and gently kissed his cheek. "Usually I'm the one who's always keeping their ears open, and arriving just in the nick of time to save the day."

"Well, even the average guy can have his day." Laughed the human before placing a hand over his chest. It was becoming a subconscious habit he hoped wouldn't worry her. "So, how fast am I compared to…your brother?"

Almost instantly, the Servant's nose wrinkled and her eyes turned distant. "First off, you're much cuter and nicer than that snob. Never forget that. To answer your question - I'm sure one day you'll be three times faster than Tsuku, scratch that, I know it."

Mentally steeling himself, the Master said, "What about you? How fast can you go? And how hot do you think you can burn?"

Tamamo's grip on his hand grew tighter. If one had gone simply off her legend then now was the time they would have expected the foxy Servant to either incinerate them or curse them into oblivion. Neither of them happened, and so long as Hakuno was by her side Tamamo would never do such a thing, at least to people who didn't deserve it. Barely an hour ago three unlucky fools came close to being such people.

"So far, I can tell you can create radiation, which is both pretty cool and scary." He added, feeling his hand fall over her silver ring.

"Heh, just imagine how people will react to that. I suppose I'm going to do a better job at controlling my temper, aren't I?"

"Still, I do see it as kinda cool you can tap into Amaterasu's power here. Should come in handy one day." Offered the Master.

"I'm hoping I never have to, but we both know how the future can turn out. Don't we, darling?"

Thankfully, a nurse walked up to them just as Hakuno felt his facial muscles begin to move towards a frown. "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Kishinami? Where is Mr. Uchiha?"

"He said he'd be back in a little while," Hakuno answered. "How are Naruto and Sasuke?"

The nursed smiled at them. "They're right here, please, come with me."

Hand-in-hand, the pair followed and were rewarded with the sight of their adoptive son and his classmate sitting on a medical bed. Almost immediately Tamamo rushed toward Naruto, sweeping him up in her arms and cooing over his injuries. As expected, Naruto did his best to ward her off, especially as his ears registered the amused snickering of Sasuke. Glancing to his left, he found the young Uchiha dressed in a new set of clothes. He seemed none the worse for wear just like Naruto. "Enjoying the show?"

"Almost makes the entire thing worth it." Snickered the dark-eyed boy, causing his blond-haired counterpart to cast a sideways glare in his direction. "Um, where's my dad? Is he alright?"

Detecting the hint of fear in his voice, Hakuno placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "He just had some things he needed to oversee at the police station, give him a couple of minutes and he'll be back to take you home. Sasuke, thank you for protecting my son."

"You have my thanks as well." Echoed Tamamo winking at the dark-haired boy. "Naruto, isn't there something you want to say to Sasuke?" She softly nudged.

Expectedly, the whisker-faced boy's cheeks were a light pink color as he at first tried to look everywhere but Sasuke. Only after a moment or two did he turn his head to face his dark-haired counterpart. "Um…uh, Sasuke, th-thanks for…thanks for…thanks for coming to help me." A smile graced the lips of the young Uzumaki, one that Sasuke returned. "No one's ever done that for me, and I…sorta thought no one ever would."

The two "adults" did their best to hold in their amused chuckles as they watched the exchange. Doing his best to ignore them, Sasuke straightened up. "W-Well, i-it was the right thing to do. I-I mean…you're…you're a kid, a student, my classmate. I always thought you were a little annoying…but not so much now."

"Alright then, onto the next topic." Proclaimed Tamamo, clapping her hands together then turning to face her son. "Naruto, you were supposed to be in class, what were you doing on the way to the shop?"

Somehow, the word busted seemed to have gained an unfathomable level if weight to it. Naruto felt his mouth go dry and the desire to run seized his body and nearly made him do so. Often his classmates had talked about what had happened to them whenever their parents caught them doing something they weren't supposed to be doing; as an orphan, he never had to go through that. As he was no longer an orphan, he was no longer shielded. Tamamo's golden eyes bore into him with the motherly toughness he knew he had no chance of winning against. "I…I wanted to grab some snacks so I could…pay Sasuke and the others back." he admitted, looking down towards the floor.

While Sasuke's eyebrows rose in clear shock, Hakuno's soft in soft resignation. Save for Tamamo, no one noticed the thin smile that pulled at his lips. The fox-eared Servant glanced at her husband then back to her son.

 _Honestly, I was NEVER this pure and trusting as a child._ As that realization set in it just made Tamamo's heart ached all the more. In spite of everything, he must have been through before their arrival, he still found it in him to be so kind and generous. _No, maybe he's just giving back what's been given to him. Affection._ Breathed out a quiet sigh, she placed her hands on the Jinchūriki's shoulders. "Naruto, what you did…it was two things: foolish…and brave. For better or for worse, those two things are often tied together. I'm happy you were thoughtfully enough to want to pay Sasuke-"

"And Iruka-sensei." Interrupted the boy before shyly lowering his head. "Chōji and a few others, they all sorta…when they saw the marks they all pitched in a little so I wanted to…"

His words died in his mouth and confusion spread as he spotted the smiles spreading on the faces of both his parents. Leaning forward, the Caster-class Servant kissed her son's forehead. "What you did was still foolish, but it's the kind of foolishness that separates good men from fools. You're the former, and I'm proud of that." His unease turned into excitement, practically causing him to bounce in her arms. "Sasuke," called the pink-haired woman. "Thank you for sharing your lunch with my Naru, and thank you for defending him."

A crimson blush colored the Uchiha's cheeks, causing him to look away. Naruto's chance for payback had arrived as he snickered at the embarrassment of his classmate. Tearing his eyes away from the scene, Hakuno looked back to the doorway.

"Think he made a reckless decision, Mr. Fugaku?"

The laughter of the boys died as they noticed the Uchiha Clan leader standing in the doorway. Immediately, Sasuke straightened up and attempted to look as presentable as possible as his father strutted over to him. His mouth opened to vocalize the list of explanations he'd frantically came up with in hopes of staving off his father's disappointment or anger. They weren't needed. Whereas Tamamo's had held Naruto's shoulders, Fugaku went for the head, softly silencing his son. "There's nothing I have to say that Tamamo hasn't already. What you did was reckless," For the first time in what felt like weeks, Sasuke saw his father smile at him. "But it was the right thing to do. We leaf shinobi stand up for our own."

Having dispelled the fog of fear and doubt, Sasuke let his emotions take hold and jumped into Fugaku's arms. The veteran ninja was somewhat taken back by the physical contact as rarely did he get this close to his youngest son, usually it was his wife who was the gentler one. His confusion didn't last long as he wrapped his arm around his son, silently noting how big he'd become. _Sasuke, how long has it been since I held you like this? Not since you were a baby probably?_ Too long, way too damn long. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hakuno and Tamamo giving him well-hidden smiles.

"Ah-hem, well then, I for one believe that's enough excitement for one evening. Naruto, Hakuno, I think it's best we head home since it's been a rather eventful day." When her golden eyes fell on Fugaku, they were no longer playful, they had a sharp edge to them. "I'm assuming those three…hoodlums will face _proper_ punishment for their actions?"

"They will," Fugaku responded almost automatically. One thing he had to say about Tamamo Kishinami was her uncanny ability to switch between softness and hardness. He actually found it admirable. "As we speak, they're all currently sitting in a cell with their ability to use jutsu restrained. In a few days, either of you may be called to file a witness report."

"That's fine." Hakuno affirmed, turning to his family. "Say, before heading home, we could probably use a bite to eat. How's Ichiraku sound?"

"Yes!" Shouted his fox-eared wife and whisker-faced son.

 _Naruto was already a ramen addict, and it looks like he's turned Tamamo into one._ Realized the brown-haired human with a small amused smile before turning to the Uchihas. "Mr. Fugaku, Sasuke, would either of you be interested in coming? It'd be our treat for what you did for Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes went wide before he looked to his father for silent confirmation. The conversation from the night prior replayed in their minds.

"Well…I…I suppose I could drop in for a minute or two, don't expect me to stay the entire sit-down though. Sorry."

It may not have been exactly what he wanted, but for Sasuke it was close enough. With the adults content and the boys safe, preparations were made for their departure. Tamamo protectively hovered above Naruto with Sasuke within arms reach in case something happened. Neither spoke a word directly, but Hakuno and Fugaku kept their eyes open as they filled out the proper paperwork that would allow the two families to leave Konoha Hospital. Both males knew danger could have come from the most unexpected places, even those that were supposed to be sanctuaries.

 _I guess I can use this day as my new benchmark._ Believing it to be a safe time as well as prime time, Hakuno shut his eyes and emptied his mind. Within his mental landscape flashed a white light, then came the pulse that spread out in all directions. Souls, the life essence of a living creature, any living creature really. To him, they all appeared as shimmering white balls of light, the brighter the glow the healthier a person was. Being in a hospital, Hakuno was treated to the sight of an array of white-colored orbs of various sizes and textures. Some were on death's door, some were seconds from passing on, and others had escaped the reaper's sickle. The first time Hakuno used this "sonar" ability, he'd been somewhat overwhelmed by all the information, but in time he'd learned how to adjust to the feedback. He'd have to learn if he was going to make practical use of the corona's ability to detect souls.

In contrast to the Uchiha pair, the souls of his wife and son were…different. Unlike normal humans, Tamamo's soul was golden - a swirling mass of tail-like flames that was beautiful to look at and were they not in public, that's exactly what Hakuno would have done. Naruto's soul, while looking a normal shade of whitish blue like the others, had a crimson tinge in the center of it, the Nine-Tailed Fox. From what he could gather the ability to see souls was uncommon in this world, hell, it was rather out of the way in their old world. Hopefully, with this new ability, he'd be able to detect danger before it-

 _ **THUMP!**_

Red, crimson as blood and moving swift like the wind.

Running through him like a winter chill was the bloodlust, the unrelenting sense of malice that would have frozen the blood of ordinary people.

Hakuno glanced to his far right. He saw it right there - a scarlet light that was moving at near lightning speed towards…

"FUGAKU!"

His voice shook the entire lobby like thunder, freezing patient, doctor, and civilian alike. The Military Police head definitely heard him as his face went deadly serious, just in time to catch sight of the crimson-colored blade heading straight for him. Hakuno saw it all in slow-motion from his point of view - a sword, the color of blood, heading straight for the neck of the man who'd shown him and his family kindness. His body moved by reflex, transforming into a solid light and slamming into him. The older man's grunted as he hit the ground, though at the very least his head was still attached to his neck.

Hakuno's vision moved from the dark-haired man to his attacker. His eyes went wide seeing the blood-colored katana held tightly in hand and the straw-hat tipped over the head. From beneath the holes in it, a set of near-demonic red eyes peered back at him.

"Oh, you avoided my sword, you've gotten better, kid. Of course, that may have just been luck." Cackled the mysterious figure, pointing his sword towards Fugaku. "Move aside, the head of Wicked Eye Fugaku's mine!

At the sound of his wartime nickname, Fugaku's eyes went wide as dinner plates, then they narrowed into slits. Pushing Hakuno off of him while moving in front of him and Tamamo, who was tightly gripping Naruto and Sasuke, he kept his gaze focused on the mysterious attacker. Sweat began to form on his brow while his mind analyzed the situation before him. He couldn't fight here in the hospital, it was far too dangerous and too much could happen; the battle would have to be moved elsewhere.

"You," snarled Tamamo, her expression had gone from one of tension to pure disgust. Clinging to her dress were Naruto and Sasuke, their faces morphed into horrific terror at the sight of the sword-wielding demon before them. They were far from alone as countless other hospital-goers were equally frightened, some more so than others. "I'd ask if you have a sense of shame, but I know you don't. What else could be expected from a dog."

One eye twitched; the sword demon drew its second weapon and pointed it directly at Tamamo. "Big words coming from a fox always on the run! Be silent less I take your head like I originally planned on doing!"

"But you came for me, right?" Challenged the police head, keeping his eyes glued to the swordsman. "If you want my head, fine, but must you involve everyone here? This is a hospital, samurai."

"Don't inflate his ego!" Snapped Tamamo.

Boastful laughter spewed from the nonexistent mouth of the sword-wielding Servant. He eyed Fugaku with an expression that resembled a wolf about to go for the kill. "Still running that mouth of yours, aren't you? Guess you can't teach a fox new tricks. As for you, Wicked Eye, bigger bleeding heart than I was expecting. Hard to believe you've commanded such a high bounty on your head."

"That's very easy to say when you've pretty much got him cornered." Spoke Hakuno with a glare as cold as ice. He was fast, fast enough the normal human eye couldn't see him and the trained eye could barely catch him. But how fast was he compared to a Servant? Especially one who made his living off of assassinating others via swordsmanship? Honey colored eyes met charcoal-black before looking back to the red-eyed specter. "Quick question, is the bounty on Fugaku's head enough to pay off your debts? Or do you plan on taking him captive and ransoming the entire Uchiha Clan? My money's on the latter."

"Hey! Watch it, you stupid-"

Fugaku shut his eyes while Tamamo instinctively shielded Naruto and Sasuke her body. Blinding light exploded from the teenage human's palm, illuminating the hospital lobby. Doctors and nurses reacted on impulse and threw themselves in front of their patients as did several others in fear that danger would find them. The Assassin cursed at the "parlor" trick he'd pulled, his string of profanities and insults were cut off by the feel of two fists slamming into his gut. His invisible mouth broke open as his body was ejected backwards, through the glass doors and down the stairway onto the rain-soaked grass. Not so surprisingly, he recovered quickly and shot his face up, anger flashing in his red eyes. A new string of profanities erupted from his mouth catching sight of the literal wall of shurikens and kunai heading straight for him. In what seemed to be one swift slash, the projectiles were either cut down or deflected into the mud.

"If you want my head, you'll have to take it from me by force!" Shouted the Uchiha Clan head, sprinting to the right leaving a trail of footprints in the mud.

"That was the plan, bastard! Run, run all across this village, you cannot escape the Manslayer Izou!" Sheathing one of his swords, the hat-wearing Assassin took off after his prey, frightening citizens as he went.

Hakuno ran out the door just in time to catch the faint crimson trail left by Okada's katana. Just as he readied himself to chase after the pair, a firm hand fell upon his shoulders. Whipping around, he found Tamamo staring back at him. Seriousness colored her face as she grabbed his hand.

"Stay here with the boys, I'll deal with Okada, he and I have a score to settle anyway." Her Eightfold Blessings appeared by her side, the droplets of rain casting an almost ethereal glow over the Divine Construct. "Don't worry, that silly little idiot's no match for me. Be back in a bit, Master!"

"Tamamo! Tamamo!" It was no use, she was already gone like the other two, leaving him standing alone in the rain with nothing but his workout clothes. It occurred to him for the first time in probably hours, that he'd yet to change and might have come off as somewhat ridiculous-looking.

"D-Dad?"

Turning to his left, he mentally cursed realizing in the commotion Naruto and Sasuke had practically been forgotten about. While both had been scared by recent events, Sasuke looked outright terrified, not that Hakuno could blame either of them.

"W-Who was that?! What was that?! Why is he after my dad?!" He cried, running up to Hakuno.

 _Because he's a chronic gambler and for all I know, he needs Fugaku's bounty to pay off whatever debts he's racked up here?_ If Okada was here, that meant Chandler wasn't far behind, scratch, the fact Okada had done something as drastic as an attempt to start a fight in a hospital meant something must have happened to his Master. While his focus remained on the academy students, a part of his mind observed the surroundings alert for any sign of danger. Reigning in his worry, he kneeled before the pair. "Listen, I'll explain later. But for now, I need you two to stay here with everyone else where it's safe."

"But what about mom?!" Naruto yelled.

"And my dad?!" Echoed Sasuke.

"Tamamo won't let anything happen to your father, Sasuke, I promise." He said first to the dark-haired child before turning to his own. "Remember what happened when we got here, Naruto? Your mom's one of the toughest people you'll ever meet, trust me on that." Taking them both by the shoulder, he guided them back through the hospital doors. Unsurprisingly, what he found was chaos as people in all sorts of a panic. "Listen to me, you two stay here. I promise I'll come back for both of you, but you need to be out of harm's way. Understand?"

It felt like hours as the two boys looked between each other then back to Hakuno. Reluctantly, they nodded their heads in unison, somewhat putting Hakuno's heart at ease. Fairing a nearby nurse, he left them in the lobby while he moved back outside. The rain had begun to fall in earnest yet Hakuno didn't really mind the cold chill it sent up his skin. Turning to face the rooftop, he focused his photokinetic energies into his legs. For him, it was a single step, to onlookers he seemingly disappeared. Standing on the rooftop, the gray sky looked just a little bit closer than before. As he did in the lobby before the attack, he silence his mind and reached out. If Chandler was still alive, he had to be close enough to still command Okada, he hoped. While not quite a friendly person, to his targets at least, he was reasonable and as Hakuno had discovered he could be talked into a cease-fire. Not to mention, he had an almost iron hold over his manslayer of a Servant. If anyone could stop Okada and keep him in line, it was Chandler Ardoin.

A field of candle-like lights appeared before his mind's eye. Amongst them, he saw Tamamo's golden flame and the whipping crimson red that he knew to be Fugaku's soul. The police head was still doing his best to lead the Assassin away from the densely populated parts of the village with his Servant-turned-wife tailing closely behind them. While he had his many faults, Okada was still extremely dangerous; he had no idea how truly strong the village's ninja were, but Okada hadn't earned the title manslayer for nothing. Sweat poured down his brow as he searched and searched for the magical energy that came along with Command Seals. On that note, he was actually praying that Chandler still had his Command Seals.

What happened to Servants in this world when a Master used up all their Command Seals?

In the distance, he heard explosions and felt the ground shake as a building came toppling down.

 _Dammit, Kishinami! Search! He's got to be here somewhere!_ Another sonar wave went out, far stronger than the previous ones thus allowing it to travel further. Suddenly, a red insignia appeared in his mind - a malformed diamond whose features he couldn't quite make out. When Hakuno's eyes popped open, they were focused and steady.

Hakuno's feet caused a ripple in the puddles that had formed on the rooftop. Like the dozens of droplets hitting the earth, he was gone, only a faint trail of silver light trailing him through the downpour.

* * *

Fugaku would have told Tamamo not to fire off any more of her talismans if he could afford to take the minute to call out to her. Thanks to the persistence of his attacker, he wasn't able to do that. All he could hope was Okada deflecting two of her thrown charms into nearby buildings and destroying them was enough for her to get the hint. The cold wave from the ice charm was almost immediately canceled out by the fire charm, turning the rooftop to his right into a roaring inferno. Barely a second after the two attacks had been deflected, Fugaku felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Once his feet touched down on something solid he pivoted to the right. Roaring past him came to a near invisible blade-shaped blast of air that sliced clean through a walkway and the ground.

"The next one will split you down the middle, that's a promise!" Bellowed the swordsman with a near maniac laugh.

"Oh, give it a rest already, bigmouth!" Came Tamamo's evidently annoyed voice.

As he raced along the buildings, Fugaku realized if he didn't act fast, they were going to end up getting someone hurt or killed. As head of the Uchiha Clan and the military police, the blame would fall on him, and that was the last thing needed at such a time. He knew he had to end this fast or move the battle to a remote location. In order to do that, he'd have to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan. _I must have tempted fate._ Mentally chuckled, the man as he dodged another windblast. _The day after I confront the clan elders this happens, hell, one could almost take it as a-!_

 _ **CLANG!**_

Upon seeing the wakizashi spin into the air, the Uchiha instinctively activated his clan's dojutsu.

"Ah, so that's the famous Sharingan, now I can take your head!"

His right arm struck out with his kunai, only to be batted away by an elbow strike that left his arm feeling numb from the pain. The next thing Fugaku knew was his world quite literally turning upside down before he was brutally slammed against the ground. His red eyes caught sight of the crimson blade rising above him, about to plunge into his chest. In the span of one second, as his eyes were about to change shape into their third form, a gold-accented object slammed into the Assassin's side sending him sliding across the rain-soaked rooftop. His heart rate decreased ever so slightly while Tamamo strutted across the ground to stand in front of him. "Thank you."

"I'd advise you to remain back and allow me to handle this. Sadly, this isn't the first time I've dealt with this vermin. But hopefully, it will be the last." Firmly spoke the pink-haired woman. The spell disguising her appearance had faded, revealing her fox ears and tails.

"Mind telling me who he is?" Questioned the leaf ninja, masking his wariness.

"Who am I?" Chuckled the swordsman, having gotten to his feet and recalled his second sword. Rained dripped from his straw hat and his ragged robe along with his katana. The crimson glow of the blade was all the more visible in the evening shower that had fell upon the village. "I am-"

"A rabid dog with a sword, Mr. Fugaku, nothing more." Waved off Tamamo in a nonchalant manner.

"You want me to take your head too, stupid courtesan!" Screamed the Assassin, once more waving his sword in the direction of the Caster.

"Servants greater than you have tried and failed, so forgive me for not trembling in fear." Fired back Tamamo, always unfazed with this brute. "You barge into this village attempting to kill its head of police and now have the nerve to threaten me with death for attempting to stop you. Okada, tell me, would you prefer to be beheaded again or would you rather I get creative in sending you to Yomi?"

"The only one going to hell is you, you fox-bitch. Besides, it's where you _properly_ belong."

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Fugaku glanced around them hoping no one had found them yet. Smoke was rising from the building that had been set on fire and causing enough of a disturbance, he had a possible window of time to act. "Tamamo," he whispered, sliding his foot forward. One of the Servant's golden eyes met his in a silent exchange. Fierce intelligence stared back at him and he answered her question with a silent answer. Her lips remained a straight line, though he caught an answer in the glow of her eyes - a yes. _Alright then, time to see just how powerful I truly am._

Tamamo summoned three talismans and threw them at Okada at near-superhuman speed. The samurai reacted as expected with a mighty swing of his sword. A cloud of red-hot flames briefly consumed the swordsman before he charged through it, his cloak besmeared by burning embers and scorch marks. Screaming a near-primal war cry, he closed in on the pair, his sword raised high then coming down like a lightning bolt.

The three tomoe of the war veteran's Sharingan merged together into a triple-pointed star flanked by three dots. "Okunitama!"

Tamamo's fox ears instantly perked up hearing the name. Her shock remained as tar-like matter erupted from Fugaku's eyes and quickly swirled around the two of them and their approaching assailant. In seconds, the entire outside world was obscured in darkness, and then in just a short amount of time, the darkness was lifted.

She hit the ground running, her mirror right beside her and ready to be used as a blunt weapon. Her target was disoriented as expected from the teleportation stunt giving her a window to attack, she took it. Okada's string of bewildered curses came to an end as he noticed his head was mere seconds away from being caved in by a blue and gold-accented mirror. His katana flew from his side, just barely managing to deflect the blow. The samurai's troubles didn't end there as he saw Tamamo's left foot flying towards him with speed and power that would knock the air out of him. Rather gracefully, he twirled out of the way.

"Fire Style-Phoenix Flower!"

Upon catching sight of the multiple fireballs heading towards him, Okada's red eyes seemed to burn all the brighter. "Gah! I've had enough of fire for one day!" Charging straight towards the flames, he swung his sword in swift and powerful arcs that sliced apart the elemental projectiles and continued heading for Fugaku.

"If you don't like fire then you shouldn't have messed with the Uchiha!" Shouted the hard-faced man. "Fire Style-Fist of Flames!" Seconds after the tiger seal was complete, the black-haired man's hands became engulfed by swirling tendrils of red and orange flames. Meeting Okada's battle cry with one of his own, he swung out with his right fist, meeting his sword in a clash of steel and metal. Okada fell backward, his red eyes showing visible awe at having his blade deflected. Through the darkness of his "wraith form", he smiled then swung again. Fugaku sneered and met the sword with his left fist.

The ninja and samurai moved all across the wet grass as they exchanged blows. To the manslayer's shock, glee, and even irritation, Fugaku's fists not only withstand repeated blows against his katana, but quite a few of his flaming punches and even kicks came close to hitting him. His already worn robes were set ablaze, causing his skin to feel the heat of the attacks. While exhilarating in a warrior manner, it made Okada snarl in annoyance as he shouldn't have been tip-toeing the lone of injury. He was a Servant! A manslayer! This lowly ninja would not make a fool of a legend like him!

While his attention mainly stayed his opponent, the clan head made sure to keep track of Tamamo moving about in the background. Even as his hands began to sting and groan in pain, he inwardly smirked. _Crafty as a fox!_ The flames in his right hand roared bright as he reared the limb back then shot it forward, meeting a horizontal clash. The flames reacted with the metal blade in creating a small but powerful explosion. Both males were sent sliding backwards, but only one into danger.

"GAH!" Screamed the Edo-era warrior was the mystical talisman between his feet lit up with magical energy. Bright yellow arcs of lightning rose up and tore into his skin. Were it not for his strength of will, his katana would have dropped to the ground. His eyes struggled to remain open as the electrical shock grew stronger, and a second later it tripled as more talismans activated, trapping the Heroic Spirit in a near-literal cage of lightning. "Y-Y-Y-You s-stupid f-f-fur-faced bitch!" Snarled the man, struggling to move.

Standing beside Fugaku, Tamamo snorted. "Goodbye dog of the Emperor, you will not be missed. Mr. Fugaku."

"Fire Style-Fireball Jutsu!"

"Curse-Chaotic Heaven!"

The human's fireball shot first, a massive sphere of condensed heat and light that vaporized the moisture in the air as it passed. In her hand, Tamamo's talisman glowed ethereal violet, it exploded outwards as a similarly colored whirlwind that joined the fireball. The flaming mass near tripled in size, easily dwarfing Okada who could only stare in horror at the gigantic death ball heading his way. His screams were silenced in seconds as the fireball engulfed him then proceeded to tear through the forest, leaving a scorched and burnt trail.

Glancing to her unlikely battle partner, Tamamo whistled. "With all due respect Mr. Fugaku, you're a little more reckless than I would have expected."

"In this world, we shinobi rely on hand signs to cast jutsu. To counter this, samurai perfected the art of the Iaidō; hand signs are useless when your enemy is able to close the distance and sever your limbs, or your head. Believe me, it's not the first time I've been forced into a situation like this." As the adrenaline of battle faded, the pain in his hands became evident. A part of Fugaku dared not look at his hands to see the extent of the injuries he'd suffered in battling Okada unarmed. Less than an hour ago, he'd admonished his son for being reckless, and then he went out and got into a fist-fight with a samurai. "My wife's not gonna be happy."

"Oh, I believe I can do something about that." Giggled Tamamo, taking hold of his right hand. Deep cuts and lacerations covered the back of the clan head's hand, the fact the appendage was still attached to his body was something of a testament to how resilient Fugaku Uchiha was. Murmuring a sacred hum, a translucent blue light appeared to cover Fugaku's hand. The man watched in wide-eyed awe as his wounds began to close and heal themselves thanks to Tamamo's intervention. "Witchcraft isn't all bad, now the other hand."

"How about the head?" Sneered a familiar voice.

Sensing danger, Tamamo summoned her shield and created a magical barrier in front of them. Two katanas bounced off the barrier, their blades cracking as a result of coming into contact with the forcefield. Himself sensing trouble, Fugaku drew a kunai struck out with his healed right hand. What he cut through was a burning mantle that made his Sharingan eyes go wide.

Swooping in like a bird of prey, Okada grinned as he caught the brief look of fear in Tamamo's eyes. His hand gripped his sword before he removed it from the scabbard at near lightning speed.

 _ **SLISH!**_

"Bastard!" Screamed Tamamo, bringing her mirror down atop of the Assassin.

Years of combat experience had taught Fugaku when the urge to move came at times, it was best to listen to your body. This was one of those times where the urge had saved his life, albeit he was probably going to be living with a new scar. Blood poured from the vertical slash that ran down his shoulder. If he hadn't moved when he did, he knew he'd either have lost his entire left arm or been split down the middle. Compared to those things, a wound that would heal in time was welcome. Falling back while holding his shoulder, he watched the colored blurs that were Tamamo and Okada. _Enough, I can't allow this to continue! This man is far too dangerous for us to continue toying with, not to mention he's seen my Okunitama!_ The realization sunk in that so too had Tamamo, with her superhuman senses she must have seen his Mangekyō Sharingan when he activated it. Steadying his nerves, he glanced around the rainy forest. For all intents and purposes, it appeared it was just him and the two superpowerful familiars duking it out. _This is life or death, I have no choice._

"Idiot fox, just get out of my way and let me take that bastard's head! I promise I'll leave you and your Master alone for a while until the time comes for me to kill you two!" Yelled the samurai, attempting to press his attack.

To the man's growing frustration, Tamamo was bobbing and weaving out of the way of his sword swings. It was clear she was finding joy in his failure and was waiting for him to make a fatal mistake. "After hearing that, you just gave me _more_ inclination to end your pathetic life here and now! A death in the rain suits a dog like you doesn't it!"

"No, it suits an animal like you! Just look at those stupid ears and tail!" When he deflected the next blow, Okada allowed his right hand to slide free of his katana. It immediately shot towards his wakizashi, which was drawn with superhuman speed and force, enough force it completely knocked away the Eightfold Blessing leaving Tamamo open to attack. "Now, die!"

Tamamo smiled. "You first, _dog_."

The Assassin's mind had three seconds to contemplate the absolutely devilish grin on his opponent's face. His questions were immediately answered upon feelings something _**absolutely**_ massive and hard slam into his side. Pain flared throughout his entire body before it went numb. Trees, rocks, and dirt, he crashed through all of it like a cannonball skipping along the ground before coming to a stop. He tasted blood and dirt in his mouth and hated it. "Gah! Gahhhh…" Everything hurt from his cheeks to his feet, just attempting to get up was a battle unto itself. "What in…the emperor's name…was that?" As soon as he found the hilt of his katana, the strength to stand returned to him, he used it. Spitting out the blood and dirt, Okada raised his head in the direction of his attacker. "I should have seen a sucker punch coming! That's the…only…way…way…" The manslayer's eyes went wide and a wave of fear fell over him as he took in the sight before him. "Wha…what the hell is that?!"

Arcs of lightning raced along the surface of the towering yellow humanoid construct that hovered above Fugaku Uchiha. The creature stood out bright in the darkness of the rain-soaked forest, mostly because Raijin's golden fire raced through its still-forming body, a body which seemed like something spawned from the underworld. Muscle tissue and skin was slowly forming over the ethereal skeleton that the jonin had summoned with his abnormal eyes. Right before Okada, almost the entire left side of the body was covered in bright yellow armor that sharply stood out against the darkness of the rainy forest with the right side eventually following suit. The skeleton held out its right arm, summoning forth a gigantic sickle which itself cackled with electricity illuminating not just the immediate area, but perhaps the entire forest. A set of orangish-red eyes zeroed in on the frozen samurai with cold malice.

"Well then," Boomed the head of the Hidden Leaf's Military Police Force. Tamamo placed a hand to his shoulder and was quickly working to stop the bleeding. "You said you've had enough of fire, so how's about we try lightning. Maybe you'll find that more to your liking."

An unearthly wail left the mouth of the giant spectral warrior before it raised its two sickle-wielding arms. It brought them down and from them came two roaring waves of golden-colored lightning that raced towards Okada like a pair of hunting dogs.

* * *

"Seems even mother nature decided to shit on me today. Perfect."

When he and his Servant had first awoken in this strange new world, Chandler Ardoin had been a little happy learning it was indeed a real world instead of a digital one. Truth be told, he never quite liked the idea of .PH hosting an entire virtual world for people to live. Call him old fashion, but he preferred the real-world to cyberspace. It didn't take long for him and his Assassin to find out this new world was just as dangerous as the Moon Cell. At the very least, it reminded Okada of his homeland…and to an extent the time period he'd grown up somewhat fantasizing. Chandler had studied history well and feudal Japan was not exactly the best place to be unless you knew how to handle yourself. Luckily, the French national knew how to take care of himself, not to mention he had a Heroic Spirit by his side.

But then they started exploring and Okada's bad habits had begun to take a strong hold on him. It didn't help that it took them several weeks to figure out where the hell they were. In his opinion, they were lucky they hadn't encountered any other hostile parties such as Kenelm, any of the Tamamo Nine, or Stephen. Even with the cultural boost, Chandler knew they were in no way prepared to handle the beings that had threatened the Moon Cell's very existence, not to mention the threats this new world could throw at them. It was one of those threats that had him, lying against a tree waiting for his Servant to return with much-needed medicine.

 _Oh, who am I kidding, no medicine can help me. I'm a dead man walking, or sitting._ Pulling back his hand, he wasn't surprised to find the bleeding in his left side hadn't stopped. The burns on his back and left leg hadn't healed completely nor would they without proper medical care. If Okada didn't come back soon, he was going to die. The concept of dying here, in a nameless forest in the middle of God knew where didn't bother him as much as it should have. He knew the risks of becoming a field operative for the Harway Family, there was no one to blame but himself. _Still, I would have liked to have enjoyed one last glass of Burgundy._ Bringing him out of his thoughts was the rustling of leaves and greenery. Chandler knew it wasn't the wind. "Putain," Raising his right arm, he gathered sentiments and rock fragments creating a ring of rock and stone that would hopefully be enough to scare away his first attacker.

"Détends-toi, je viens en paix." Came a male and rather young voice, made the bleeding man's eyes turned wide.

"No fucking way," At first, he thought it was the rain. It had to be. Quite literally appearing before him, dressed in what could only be described as exercise clothing, was Hakuno Kishinami. He looked…normal, well, normal enough for a person standing in the rain in gym shorts and a work-out t-shirt. He wasn't shivering or anything, even more, the minute his honey-colored eyes fell on Chandler they showed visible relief. "Kishinami?"

"The one and only," Laughed the Japanese teenager, examining Chandler's ragged form. "You look like hell."

"Well, if you fought a guy who possessed the ability to detach parts of himself and create weird-ass monsters using masks and TV cables, then had to sit and wait for your Servant to bring back help, you'd understand." Fired back the Harway operative, attempting to stand up only to fail miserably. "Before you kill me, you wouldn't happen to have any wine on you, would you?"

"I could run down to the local winery if you want."

"I promise, I'll be right here when you get back, give me one sip then my head's all yours."

Rolling his eyes, the teen kneeled down to examine Chandler's wounded body. He didn't at all seem worried about the ring of earth circling his head, the ring of earth he could slam into his head and bash his brains in. _Does this kid ever change?_

"You've got a couple of second and third-degree burns, some fractions, three of your ribs are broken, and there's…something wrong with you." It could have been his imagination, but Chandler was sure he saw Hakuno's eyes glowing silver. That was most definitely not right. "Listen, I-"

"Am going to get the hell out of here, kid." Barked a male voice far deeper and cruder than Hakuno's.

The two Masters turned to find they had company. From out of the bushes they came-tattooed, scar-faced, and wielding a plethora of weapons. In total there were eight of them, all looking like thugs one would find hustling on the side of the road or in a dark alley. As he surveyed each of them, Chandler cursed and tried once again to sit up. Apparently, this day could have gotten worse, and it just did.

"Friends of yours?" Hakuno innocently questioned, standing over him.

"Listen up, brat," Shouted a bandana-wearing thug wielding a _kanabō_. He was quite large, standing at maybe six-foot-five with his weapon almost as big as he was. "That bastard lying against the tree owes us money, you don't want to get hurt you'll move your tiny ass and hand him over."

"And if I don't?" Replied the teenager in a near sing-song voice that had Chandler doing a double-take.

The one wielding zanbatō threw back his head in laughter. "Oh, looks like we got ourselves a tough guy! Great, I've been meaning to cut something up all day! You guys take mister big-shot, the kid's all mine!"

Presumably, the leader of the gang stepped forward, his one good eye glaring at Hakuno as if it would be enough to scare him away. "Last chance, brat, move it or lose it."

Chandler watched in wide-eyed shock as Hakuno spoke one word that sealed the next series of events. "No."

"Waste him!" Shouted the leader and all eight men charged, bloodlust evident in their eyes.

What happened next, Chandler Ardoin wanted to believe was a result of his pain-delirious mind.

His dark green eyes saw a silver flash, then he heard the pained gasp of the big one. His massive body flew backwards through several trees while his _kanabō_ was caught in the air by Hakuno, who quickly hurled it at the leader. He ducked his head, causing the weapon to crash into the soaked-ground behind him. The second thug, wielding a kusarigama, screamed at the teenager then hurled his sickle blade directly at him. Chandler saw Hakuno's eyes, now definitely sporting a silver rim to them. He _caught_ the sickle blade, a look of complete disinterest on his face. In one blink, the second thug was pulled into the air, then sent crashing to the ground with a mighty powerful punch that knocked out a few of his teeth.

"You little bastard!" Shouted the zanbatō wielder, charging Hakuno as he finally made landfall. The giant sword was raised and fell like an ax - only to be caught by Hakuno's glowing left hand that. "What the-"

 _ **CRACK!**_

Shining silver ice covered the weapon starting from where Hakuno had gripped the blade. In one move it broke; its owner had no time to contemplate what had happened as a swift jab to the gut knocked the air and life out of him. Before the body had hit the ground, Hakuno moved on to his next target. Thug number four saw him coming and swing at him with his spear - the former high school student disappeared. Only Chandler saw him reappear directly above him, his foot came down in a beautiful downward kick that left the spear-wielder groaning in a face full of wet dirt. The next two came at Hakuno together, an ax and sword respectively, raised high and coming down within seconds of each other.

 _ **THUMP!**_

Chandler's eyes twitched while the two men flew backwards crashing through a tree each before stopping. His eyes had seen it even if the unconscious thugs and spectators couldn't. _That was a gravity push, no doubt about it! Damn, was Alscher's training really this successful?!_

Thug number seven, wielding a straight katana, ran at Hakuno with his hand on his weapon in what was clearly going to be a drawing slash. He was almost within striking distance of Hakuno when his face met the boy's left fist. It was surreal honestly, watching the man's entire body lunched backwards, then watching Hakuno deliver an ax kick that had him bouncing off the ground. That left only one member of the gang, and he'd seen the bloodless massacre happen with horrified eyes. His hands came together in a series of hand signs.

"Earth Style," he stomped the ground, causing dozens of rocks and chunks of earth to rise and condense into dozens of sharpening blades. "Stone Shuriken!"

All Hakuno did was hold out his hand. Silver energy raced from his chest out his palm, forming a giant circle-shaped barrier that easily deflected the projectiles. Once the rain ended, Hakuno's open palm morphed into a fist. The hard-light barrier condensed and warped into a sparkling mass of ice-like rock that shot directly into the gut of the final thug. Chandler watched it carry him far back until they both hit a tree, causing the spear rock to explode. When he could see again, he found the one-eyed bounty hunter was now frozen to the tree, a layer of crystalline-like frost holding him in place. Slack-jawed, he looked back to Hakuno, who merely smiled at him.

"As you can see, I've changed a little since we got here."

"C'est bien peu dire!" Shouted the Frenchman before his body tensed up and he broke off into a fit of coughing and wheezing.

"Chandler?!" Called the brown-haired boy with his expression shifted to worry, quickly discarding his bravado. Racing over, he took hold of the dark-haired man and straightened him. "Hey, hey, hang in there! Listen, there's a village nearby, I'm-!"

"H-Hak-Hakuno," Groaned the French Master with blood trailing his lips. "There's no treatment for me, not unless your girlfriend's got some of her divine power back."

More than his former pursuer using his first name was his mentioning of Tamamo's divine heritage. Eyes wide with unease, he reached for the edge of Chandler's shirt and pulled it upward. "Chan…Chandler…you're…"

He smiled in spite of the pain. The younger male's eyes sucked in the sight of the crimson growths that had spread through Chandler's lower and upper body. To his disgust, a few of them seemed to be pulsating and throbbing as if some vile substance were flowing through them. Given what he'd seen, that was probably true; he had no idea how Scorn's virus had mutated here in a world of flesh and blood instead of data. In fact, the spread of the infection seemed worse than on the digital avatars of the Moon Cell. Hakuno had to fight the urge to reach out and touch the growths for fear of agitating them. Finally, he pulled away, a look of shame on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Save your pity, where's Okada?"

"That's why I came to look for you. Trust me, we have to go,"

"After you've answered some questions." Snapped a somewhat irritated male voice, causing Chandler to groan.

The two turned to their right finding themselves staring down the faces of several rather angry-looking uniformed men flanked by two deer. Standing at the head was a scar-faced man who seemed to be looking Hakuno's way.

"You're trespassing on the territory of the Nara Clan." Spoke up the leader of the group with a rather dry expression yet voice that carried a threatening edge to it. "It's a drag, but we're gonna need an explanation for this."

 _ **BOOM!**_

All eyes present looked to the sky, wherein the far-off distance they saw a yellow burst of yellow followed by a thunderous explosion that rolled across the landscape. More thunderclaps echoed.

Neither Hakuno nor Chandler needed the throbbing in their hands to know trouble was afoot. "We can explain, but that can come later. Please, Mr. Shikaku, we have to get over there! I promise I'll accept full responsibility for this and make it up to you!" Sounded Hakuno, bowing his head.

Not just the other ninja, but even the deer turned to the man identified as Shikaku who glared at the teenager before heaving a mighty sigh. "Fine, but I'm expecting a damn good explanation for this, make sure your friend knows that."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Snarled the Frenchman, looking at Hakuno. "Where's Okada?!" The boy swallowed the lump in his throat then leaned in to whisper into his ear. Chandler's eyes flew wide, then they closed shut with pure rage. " _OKADA, YOU MOTHER-"_

* * *

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Screamed the hitokiri as he dodged yet another swing from the giant-sized sickle that had carved up the landscape around him. Having failed at the first attack, Fugaku directed his construct to attempt a follow-up with its second arm. Rather than run, Okada reared back his sword and brought it forward to parry the giant electrified sword.

 _ **CLANG!**_

Fighting through the electric shock, he raced towards his target, murderous fury blazing in his eyes. From his right came the right blade. "WHY?!"

 _ **CLINK!**_

"WON'T!"

 _ **CLANG!**_

"YOU!"

 _ **CLINK!**_

"GO DOWN!?"

Taking one shaky step forward, the clan head created two spatial rifts into which his Susanoo threw his kusarigama into. "Don't underestimate the Uchiha!" He shouted as the rifts opened directly above Okada's head, bringing forth his weapons. Screaming in anger, the samurai fell back, just barely avoiding being crushed by the weapons. Sneering, Fugaku commanded his massive warrior self to pull back the blades, and that he did bring his chained scythes with.

Lightning exploded in all directions along with piles of rock and trees as the massive blades carved up the earth, sending the Assassin into a wild panic. He has flown aside like a rag-doll amongst the debris, blood pouring from his lips. When he came back down, it was in a pile of heated dirt that had him groaning in agony. One word repeated itself in his mind as he once more pushed himself upward from the dirt.

"Do you know who I am?!" Shouted the dark-haired Servant. "I am Manslayer Izou, Okada Izou! I will not be defeated by-huh?" Just as the massive ethereal warrior had terrified him, it now confused him. Its fear-inducing form suddenly warped and spasmed, the electric glow of its weapons and body growing dull and even declining. Okada looked to its owner and was quite surprised to find blood dripping for his target's eyes. "Oh, not so invulnerable, are you?" A mad grin painted on his face, the Assassin kicked off the ground, racing through the rubble and downed trees towards his prey. "Maybe I'll cut those eyes of yours out after I take your head!"

"Just try it!" Shouted Fugaku, sending his right arm blade toward the Servant.

 _ **CLANG! CRACK!**_

Though the katana broke, its purpose had been served. Flipping the shattered blade into the air, Okada launched it toward his target and laughed when he saw it penetrate the yellow shield that protected Fugaku. Summoning another katana, he sped towards the jonin, believing he'd succeeded in outlasting his opponent.

He was wrong.

The wave of water came suddenly and without warning surprising both Okada and Fugaku. Falling to his knee, the latter watched as Tamamo-no-Mae once more stood in front of him, a seven-foot-long spear held tightly in her head. Okada, meanwhile, struggled and slashed at the animated mass of water holding him in place. Tamamo reeled the spear back then performed what appeared to be an upward slash; the watery tower broke revealing a giant crimson gash running up Okada's left shoulder mirroring the one he'd inflicted on Fugaku.

As her target fell to the soaked ground, the fox-eared woman turned back to the kneeling clan head. "Mr. Fugaku, I believe it's time we brought this little scuffle to a finish, don't you?"

Grimly nodding, the black-haired man summoned the last of his strength and commanded his Susanoo to raise his sickle blade. One last surge of lightning was channeled into the blade seconds before it was brought down. The golden snakes raced along the trail of water and found their prey, who was helpless against their burning embrace.

" _Gaaaaaahhhh!"_ Screamed the Assassin whose very skin became black and charred under the fifteen-second assault. As quickly as the lightning had come, it ended as a result of Fugaku groaning in pain and covering his head. Smoke coiled from the roasted form of Okada Izou, who through it all still maintained a hold on his cracked and broken blade. Stomping his left foot down, he raised his head, his dark blue hair having fallen loose around his face. "Y-Y-You…you…"

"Still alive, don't worry, I'll take care of that." Snarled Tamamo, raising her spear. It resembled a yari spear. With a twirl the weapon before pointing it directly at her wounded and staggering foe. "DIE!" At her mental command, her body slid across the water with the tip of the spear glittering in the rain and posed to run Okada through.

Raising his cracked katana Okada barked, "WITCH!"

The spear and sword were drawn back and ready to clash until two voices reached their respective owners, freezing them in their tracks.

"TAMAMO!"

"OKADA!"

"STOP!" They said in unison.

To the awe of the downed shinobi, the two Servants did just that. A look of sheer embarrassment spread across their faces as they jointly turned int the direction of the voices. He did so as well and was taken back to find Hakuno walking towards them, a black-haired man slung over his shoulder. His green eyes locked on the samurai screaming bloody murder.

"Espece de con!" Shouted the stranger, jumping off of Hakuno and storming towards Okada despite his visible injuries. "I told you to get medicine and supplies! _**Not invade a fucking village and piss of the locals, le crétin!"**_

Naturally, Okada fired back. "I was gonna do that, you stupid _gaijin_ of a Master!"

"When?! Before or after you'd become a wanted criminal by murdering one of this village's government officials?!"

"We're bounty hunters now, aren't we?! I saw a bounty and decided I'd get your medicine and grab us some spending money on the way!"

"Hey!" For the first time, Hakuno and Tamamo heard Fugaku Uchiha shout and jumped when they did so. He'd wiped the blood from his eyes and glared daggers at the still wounded samurai. The pair got the very unsubtle impression he was trying to burn the enemy Servant to death where he stood, which he could do if he wanted. "You held up a _hospital_ , endangering my _son_! By all rights, I should kill you right here and now!"

"If you want I wouldn't stop you." Chandler spat.

"Hey! What kind of Master are you?!" Cried Okada.

"The kind that likes a Servant that can follow a simple order, not go to make us public enemy number one!"

Stepping beside him, Tamamo put on her best persuasive face and said to her lover, "Master, can I kill him, _please?_ I promise I won't make it too messy."

Face-palming, Hakuno mumbled, "Not with kids watching." His words shocked the other four. "Naruto, Sasuke, come out, and please mind the craters and fire."

Far off to the right came the rustling of bushes. To Tamamo and Fugaku's immense horror, their children emerged from the debris, soot and water covering their tiny forms. Neither of them looked injured, but their sheer presence on the battlefield gave the parents heart attacks.

"Uh, hehe, hi, mom, dad?" Mouthed Naruto, looking sheepish and waving at his adoptive parents.

"It was his idea!" Screamed Sasuke pointing at Naruto, who turned and gawked in offense at the Uchiha child.

"Hey! You're the one who said he wanted to see his dad in action!" Fired back the blond.

Chandler felt his brain stop working as he looked to Tamamo with wide eyes of dumbfounding, then Hakuno. "Mom? Dad?"

Through a hole in his hands, the seventeen-year-old glanced at his former enemy. Sasuke spotted the blood on his father and immediately ran toward him, throwing himself into his stunned arms. Naruto, meanwhile, took his time knowing he'd just bought himself maybe a weeks' worth of being grounded. Maybe two.

Nervously fidgeting, he looked around him at the devastation then turned to his parents. "So…does this mean no Ichiraku Ramen tonight?"

No sooner had the words been said did more guests drop in. Hakuno sensed them all come like a pack of sharks drawn to a bleeding whale. First was Shikaku Nara, then came other jonin, and finally the Anbu showed up. Chiefly among them was the dog-masked member with gray hair done up in a somewhat spiky manner. All of them appeared on the branches of trees, atop of downed trees, and on the ground glancing around the arena before finally settling on them.

Tamamo dismissed her spear, forgot her anger, and held Naruto by her leg as she looked to her beloved.

"No, Naruto, definitely no Ichiraku Ramen tonight."

* * *

 **Sorry of this chapter was a bit longer than expected, just had a lot I crammed in without really stopping. I figured this would be a good way to introduce Okada and foreshadow what his role in this story would be-causing chaos. While planning this story he was revealed and I realized given his personality and history he'd be** _ **perfect**_ **for certain roles. I wanted to introduce him in the midst of doing what he does best and Fugaku was a good candidate for him to clash against.**

 **Him possessing a Susanoo is entirely an original idea, one I had a friend's help with in creating. Personally, I figured if he had the Mangekyo Sharingan he more than likely had access to the Susanoo, which was another reason Itachi was unsure of what his odds of winning against him would be, especially since his father was older and a war veteran. His Okunitama ability is also completely made up, a spatial jutsu that is similar to the Flying Raijin since I see him as Minato's anti-heroic foil (like their sons are and will be).**

 **Okunitama is another name for Okuninushi, god and original ruler of the Izumo Province. After Ninigi took the position he was made ruler of the unseen world of spirits and magic.**

 **Putain is the French word for "fuck".**

 **Détends-toi, je viens en paix is French for "relax, I come in peace".**

 **C'est bien peu dire is French for "That's an understatement".**

 **Espece de con is French for "you stupid bastard".**

 **le crétin is French for "you cretin".**

 **Gaijin is, for those that don't know, a way Japanese people refer to foreigners. It can be a neutral phrase but is often used as a slur. Given the time period Okada comes from and views he expressed in life (hardcore isolationist), it's something I believe he'd say if angered by a non-Japanese person, especially his Master.**

 **Next chapter will see the fallout of this little mess including Sarutobi and another other old Kage learning living to retirement age isn't all it's cracked up to be. Oh, and a certain cyclops makes an appearance.**


	12. Chapter 11-The Questions You Ask

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **FOX TAILS AND WHIRLPOOLS**_

 **Chapter 11 - The Questions You Ask**

* * *

"Are you one hundred percent sure about this?"

Hakuno couldn't blame his wife or son for the way they looked at him. Given the night they'd had, he actually found it a little surprising Tamamo wasn't yanking him out of the hospital by the arm. In a way, he supposed that was just further testament to how far she'd come. "Trust me, I'm just gonna drop in for a quick chat, that's all." For Tamamo, he gave a reassuring smile. And for Naruto, he reached down and gently rubbed the top of his blond spikes. "He's…just an old associate of mine, one I haven't seen in a while. I just have to go talk to him to make sure he's okay, that's all."

Though he nodded his head in understanding, Naruto's curiosity wasn't completely put at ease. "B-But who was that sword-guy fighting mom and Sasuke's dad? How was he moving so fast? Was he samurai? Is he stronger than mom?"

"HAH!" Several eyes turned to the Kishinami Family at the sound of Tamamo's haughty snort and her following laughter. For a hot minute, Hakuno thought her magic would be dispelled and her foxy features would be revealed to the already shaken hospital staff. "Stronger than me? My dear Naruto, that sword-wielding idiot is no more than a dog constantly howling for a bone! Why, if given the chance, I would have easily defeated him and been back here within the same breath!"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Hakuno added. "Let's just say that man's not one you wanna mess with, not unless you're prepared."

This time, the voice that rebuffed him was male, and childish. "My dad was still stronger." Taking note of the voice, the unlikely trio turned in unison to find Sasuke Uchiha standing beside his silent and somewhat shaken-looking older brother. Upon catching sight of them, Itachi immediately bowed to the husband and wife duo, in spite of the fact he was just a few years shy of Hakuno, who also somewhat outpaced him in height. "That guy may have been strong, but my dad was still stronger! There's a reason the Uchiha are the strongest clan in the Leaf!" Proclaimed the younger brother proudly, crossing his arms. It seemed the shy and scared child barely an hour earlier had been switched out for this young lad.

Naruto didn't take the challenge lying done. "Maybe, but my mom was pretty awesome too! She saved your dad were more and was about to finish him too!"

"So? My dad could have done the job!"

Their faces growing more animated by the second, the pair quickly devolved into a childish match of name calling and attempts to one-up each other. All within clear view of their elders, who watched the scene with jovial smiles. Even Itachi couldn't keep from allowing his lips to tick upwards at the sight.

"As the son of the clan head, aren't you going to speak up in defense of your father?" Tamamo innocently challenged, curious to see what the older Uchiha's reaction would be. While not exactly a threat, she sensed something off about the Anbu operative who had apparently been the talk of the Uchiha Clan.

Itachi's very well known where the conversation was heading. While keeping his main focus on Tamamo, he briefly glanced in the direction of her husband. Hakuno's honey brown eyes softened in sympathy, causing Itachi's shoulders to relax if only for a little. It appeared the two shared more than just an age range. "What you witnessed tonight was only a fraction of the Uchiha's true power, a power we don't like showing unless absolutely required. That said, from the bottom of my heart, Mrs. Kishinami, thank you for protecting my father and saving his life."

"Oh, it was nothing, just repaying the kindness offered to us." Waved off the fox. "I'm assuming Mrs. Uchiha is with her husband?"

Both parties turned to the hallway where quite a number of doctors and nurses were moving along, some with blood stains on their coats and uniforms and others with just plan old dirt. While it seemed the danger had passed, all three veterans could tell it was going to be a bit of a long night for the village's healers and doctors. Deep down, Hakuno felt a twinge of regret for being the reason some of these people wouldn't be getting home until likely past midnight.

"Luckily the injuries my father suffered aren't life-threatening. In fact, thanks to you, Mrs. Kishinami, he should be able to leave some time tonight."

"He doesn't plan on staying the night? I can sympathize." Quipped the pink-haired shrine maiden. "Since your parents will be here, I'm assuming-"

"Mom!"

"Big brother!"

 _Ah, here we go._ Chuckled the former NPC, quietly faded into his background as his kind were meant to. In contrast, Tamamo and Itachi felt their hair stand on end as they turned in unison to find themselves the focus of their young charges, said charges looking at them with sharp and determined eyes.

Naruto went first. "That spear thing you summoned, and the water with it!"

"That jutsu that dad used!" Sasuke echoed.

"Teach it to me!" Shouted the future ninja in perfect unison, giving the Servant and Anbu sweat drops.

 _Hm, I wonder if while I've got the Corona in me I can record what I see?_

Itachi had a good poker face, that had to be given to the Uchiha prodigy. That said, even he was finding the mood to be a little…stifling, especially since he'd come into the hospital with a racing heart filled with fear. Tamamo looked between her adoptive son and husband, hoping the latter would give her support. To her chagrin, she found a sly smile plastered over his handsome face. She both hated and loved when he looked at her that way, and the worst part was he knew she loved it more than she hated those little smiles of his. She was on her own and so was Itachi. The pair looked between each other then back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Began the older sibling. "That jutsu you saw father using…it's…special, a secret technique of our clan." His words only caused the younger boy's eyes to widen in awe. Mentally wincing, the prodigy realized he should have chosen his words better.

Tamamo, on the other hand, recovered from her momentary shock. And went straight for the head of the needle. "Well, I believe it's possible one day you _may_ be able to perform the technique I did. Or perhaps you won't use water like I did, maybe it'll be waves of scorching hot fire or moving the earth itself as if you were a musical conductor." What fear that had pulsated within her had suddenly faded away seeing the bright and wondrous glow in Naruto's blue eyes. In spite of the deep voice in the back of her head telling her to halt, Tamamo decided this little one-tail was worth pressing onward forward. Looking at Sasuke, she saw he'd grown somewhat discouraged hearing Naruto had been given a straight answer while he hadn't. _Curse childhood innocence, or rather curse me for falling for it again and again._ Holding out her hands, she materialized two slips of featureless paper that attracted the boys' attention. "There is a way for us to find out. Naruto, Sasuke, each of you take on slip."

The black-haired teen's eyes widen in shock while the brown-haired youth's smile grew wider. Unlike their older counterparts, Naruto and Sasuke looked to the sheets with unease. Naturally, Naruto went first followed by Sasuke.

"Now, both of you, focus chakra into those sheets." Tamamo smiled, already having a gut feeling what would happen to each sheet.

As predicted by not just her, but Hakuno as well, Sasuke's sheet became lit by a small flame while Naruto's split half-way down the middle. Naturally, both boys flew into a miniature panic until they noticed the smiling and laughing faces of their elders.

Catching a sideways glance, Itachi decided to explain. "Those sheets react to chakra natures. By focusing chakra into them, one can determine what chakra nature they possess." First, he looked to his younger brother with a soft smile. "As a Uchiha, Sasuke, you naturally possess fire nature. Naruto, the paper splitting in half means you possess wind."

"Fire?" Sasuke mouthed.

"Wind?" Naruto said, looking at his half-splint sheet then to his parents. "Is that good? Can I still do that awesome stick thing you did, mom?"

"Wait a minute, if Naruto's wind and I'm fire…that means I win!" Grinning from ear-to-ear, the black-haired boy turned to his future rival. "All wind does is make fire stronger! I've seen it!"

Just as depression began to form on Naruto's face, Hakuno decided to step in. "That's true, Sasuke, but that's not what always happens." With both boys eyeing him, Hakuno lowered himself down to one knee. "Wind can give strength to fire, _but_ fire needs oxygen to burn, it can't exist in a vacuum. By controlling the wind, you can create a vacuum." His words reversed the moods of both boys as Sasuke looked like a cross between angry and horrified, Naruto was now practically bouncing on his feet. "Wind can do a lot of cool things, it can even allow you to fly if you know how to use it right, but most importantly-"

"-Fire and wind make for perfect partners." Itachi finished for him.

"Exactly," Standing up, he left the two to continue pestering his wife and Itachi, much to their slight embarrassment and amusement. The moment the Third Hokage revealed those chakra sheets to them, Hakuno had a feeling Tamamo was working to alter one of her talismans into something similar for Naruto's sake. _Fire and wind, talk about an explosive combination._ He thought, making his way down the hallway to the hospital room he knew housed his fellow Master. Standing at the sides were a pair of Anbu guards who took one glance at Hakuno then moved aside. "Um, thanks?" He said as he reached for the door and turned the knob. _At the very least they're not holding any grudges for what happened on day one._

Chandler was looking better than he had when Hakuno found him. Bandages covering his body and his left arm in a sling suspended by a few straps. One thing he immediately took notice of was the sealing tag bounded to his right wrist. It wasn't physical, it was spiritual explaining how he could see it, and why it was practically the first thing he noticed. Outside his window, the rain had slacked off to a light drizzle that softly pelted the outside world. His entrance had awoken the French national from whatever light slumber he'd been having.

"Haven't you gotten cold yet?" It figured that was the first thing out of his mouth. The workout clothes he'd changed into in the morning he'd stuck with the rest of the day. Never once did the thought of changing out clothes come into his head.

Hakuno silently took note of how his former pursuer flinched as he walked towards him. As far as he could tell, the dark-haired Master was running on next to no mana meaning no magecraft, and that was without his right arm being bound along with his entire energy supply maybe. Focusing his gaze, he saw it: a crimson bind holding tight around the blue mass that was Chandler's energy. If he tried to so much as harden summon an ounce of magical energy, the seal would shock him into paralysis. And all that wasn't even accounting for Hakuno himself; odds were the image of him easily dispatching the thugs pursuing him was still fresh in his mind. Chandler recognized how deep he was in, and Hakuno was the one standing above the rope that could save him or condemn him.

"It's not like a little rain is a bother to me." Started off the teenager casually. "In case you forgot, I was stripped naked, thrown in an ice cage, laughed at, and lastly whipped. And that was just when me and Tamamo were getting started."

He tested out the seal restraint on his right arm before replying. "So, are they asking for my head yet?"

"They'd like to hear your Okada's story first." Hakuno answered. "Me and Tamamo told them no more than they needed to know. Okada's being held in prison for the time being. So far, I haven't heard anything about him busting out."

Chandler's snorted. "If he had, you'd be hearing screaming, lots and lots of screaming." Lying back in his bed, the Frenchman turned away from Hakuno, choosing instead to stare at the rain-soaked window. "Why didn't you just kill me? Or let Tamamo finish off Okada?"

"You already know the answer to that question." Answered the brown-haired teenager.

Rather than a snort, it was a chuckle, an incredibly deep and humorless one. "Still the same bleeding heart. I guess having no incident in this nice cozy little village has made you go soft."

"Think whatever you want, what matters is at the very least you're some place safe." Catching his gaze, Hakuno added, "How much debt did you guys rack up?"

"Are you planning on paying if off for me?" When his expressionless mask remained in place, he sighed in annoyance. "Maybe around two hundred to four hundred thousand ryo, I don' know." Hakuno whistled, causing Chandler's face to screw up. "Blame Okada! I turned my back for one goddamn second and that idiot's gambling away almost every bounty we'd collected! You know what he spent half of our latest hit on? Swords!"

"He is a samurai, you get what you pay for." Cracked the teenager before his face became marred in despair. Now he looked t the side, "Chandler…I'm…I'm sorry about…I'm sorry about your infection."

The French Master waited a solid minute before answering, his voice level and calm as the sea. "Kishinami, like I told you before, I don't need your pity." In spite of his words, the younger Master's gaze still drifted to Chandler's chest where the red growths had been spotted. The adult male didn't have the heart to tell him to look away, hell, he barely had the heart himself. This situation was far from how he pictured their "reunion" going down. As much as he wanted to curse Hakuno for inadvertently triggering the Fox Tail Wars, he knew fault lay elsewhere. He didn't like the boy, but that didn't mean he hated his guts like his other pursuers. "Look, shit happens, that's life, you pick up the pieces and move on. You of all people should know that better than anyone. If…if there's someone in this village who can cure the AKG Virus, then hurrah. If not…"

Thick silence hung in the space between the former enemies. Slowly, Chandler lifted his right hand and moved it over his chest, the red sealing mark around his wrist becoming visible. When the doctors cut his shirt open, they'd admittedly gone slack-jawed at the red growths progressing through his chest and up his neck. He didn't blame them for their shock and horror.

"I'm not contagious, if you're wondering." Finally, Hakuno met his eyes. "I've been around quite a few people since me and Okada ended up in stupid Kurosawa knockoff world. None of them have gotten sick."

"You think it has something to do with the fact this world is physical and not virtual?"

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. The bottom line is those of us infected with the AKG virus can't spread it, that is unless some mad scientist gets a hold of us and splits us open." There was a pause. "This village doesn't have any mad scientists in it, does it?"

Hakuno shrugged. "None that I know off. Have you met any while you and Okada were traveling?"

"No, but we met some weird rip off of Frankenstein's Monster." He motioned to his bandaged arm. "We…bit off more than we could chew. This ninja, this _freak_ , he was after the same bounty as us so Okada decided to kill him. He…Hakuno, he _detached parts of his body_ like he was a fucking straw doll! It was like fighting a living hairball, one that could spit fire, lightning, and wind!" His eyes winced shut as a wave of phantom pain washed over him. "He used some jutsu, practically burnt the entire forest we were fighting in down. If I hadn't thrown up a shield, we would have been burnt to ashes."

"And that's when you sent Okada out to get some medicine for you." Realized the younger of the Masters. "It sucks having a wild and reckless Servant, doesn't it?"

"Look who's talking!" Snapped the Frenchman before leaning back. "When's our trial?"

"You have a meeting with the Hokage tomorrow, and the Nara Clan. I'm going to speak on your behalf." Immediately, Chandler's eyes snapped to his. Hakuno's expression remained neutral. "Look, this isn't the Moon Cell, Tamamo and I are trying to start fresh and I'm willing to bury the hatchet with whoever I can. What about you?"

Stupid, that's the word that would have came to one's mind upon hearing Hakuno say those words. Here he was, sitting before a former enemy who'd tried to kill him, and close to doing so several times, offering a truce. For any hitman now would have been the prime time to take his head and be done with the entire mess he'd accidentally started.

Except there were a few things wrong with that. First off, if Hakuno died then Tamamo would rain holy hell upon whoever did the deed. Second, Chandler had no strength to carry out the deed. And finally, even if he did kill Hakuno, what in the hell would he do next?

Oh, and his days were numbered, what good would carrying on a meaningless grudge?

"Trêve."

Smiling, Hakuno offered his hand. Muttering something under his breath, but looking peacefully resigned, Chandler took it and shook on it finalizing their agreement.

"I'm gonna let you get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow, the Hokage will hear your story and we'll go from there." Spoke the Japanese male.

"That's it? No threats or promises of pain if I double cross you?" Inquired the older man with a raised eyebrow.

A second later and Chandler realized he was better off keeping his mouth shut. Hakuno's outward appearance did not change in the slightest, at first at least. The seventeen-year-old stared intently at the twenty-seven-year-old, an expressionless frown covering his face. Seconds passed, then the chill came. Chandler felt as he'd been blasted by a beam of pure arctic air as the sweat formulating on his exposed skin chilled and near froze. In his chest, his heart lurched then slowed to a crawl of its original pace. Through his nose he tried to breath out, then panicked when he found he couldn't. His skin was growing colder by the second and no air would enter his lungs no matter how hard he tried, and try he did.

Cold. Dark. Suffocating.

No longer was he in a hospital bed, he was floating through the cold vacuum of space, and Hakuno was the cause of it. His honey brown eyes watched him float, watched him claw and gasp for air, and they showed nothing - no pity or anger.

Chandler was scared, scared and helpless as if all his training and experiences had been ri[[ed away from him. Ice was eating away at his body threatening to turn him from a human being into a shriveled-up husk and he had no idea how to stop it. A part of him knew he couldn't stop it so he just prayed for it to end.

The end came, but not in the way he'd expected.

"Like I said, I'm willing to bury the hatchet, rather or not you take it is up to you. Just know that I _**will**_ protect my family and the people in this village."

Gasping for air, he gripped his chest, feeling around for his heart to make sure it was still beating. Hakuno watched him with a neutral expression before turning on his heel and heading for the door.

"Gazsi's alive."

Freezing still, Hakuno slowly turned his head about to find Chandler had recovered somewhat. Still looking a little shaken, he averted his eyes to avoid meeting the teenager's. "While me and Okada were traveling about a week ago, we heard of a warlord who'd been assassinated. A bullet to the head and his castle turned into a giant tree, at the root of it was a treasure trove of jewels and tribute he'd collected from the surrounding land. Eye witnesses said they saw a pair of "hoods" snooping around the place before the hit happened. Sound familiar?"

Relief flooded Hakuno's body, nearly causing his legs to buckle. Looking up, it wouldn't have been a stretch to say he was close to tears. "Chandler, thank you."

"Just get out so I can get some sleep. In case you haven't figured it out, I _really_ need it." Groaned the Frenchman. Listening softly for the door, he sighed when he finally heard it click shut. At last he was alone, wounded and weak, but Chandler was alive. "Chienne de vie, but it's one I love."

* * *

As Naruto predicted, there was no Ichiraku Ramen that night, both Hakuno and Tamamo promised they'd make it up to him. To the young one's credit, he brought on a brave face throughout the night as they all gathered in the kitchen. Tamamo prepared curry, beef curry to be exact. The pair had watched with silent smiles as Naruto took his first bite, then nearly fell back in his seat screaming how hot it was but also how tasty the dish was as well. Naturally, he questioned them about what he'd seen when he snuck away to watch Tamamo and Fugaku's battle with Okada. With each word, the blonde's eyes seemingly grew wide and his imagination ran ever wild. The excitement of the day actually kept him in the kitchen as he offered to help do the dishes.

That was how Hakuno and Tamamo knew something was off about their adoptive son. Almost an hour later as they were tucking him, their suspicions were confirmed.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Spoke the whisker-faced boy, looking downward with an guilty expression as corner of his eyes watering. Too ashamed to meet his adoptive parents in the eye. "I-I know I missed up, I-I know I-ooph!"

Hakuno waited a moment or two for the blond to melt into Tamamo's embrace; when he did, he wrapped his arms around him as well. Neither said a word as they allowed the young jinchūriki a few minutes of soft sobbing. To Naruto, it was still a feeling he was getting used to, warmth, the warmth of love that would remain until the rising of the sun and be there when day turned back into night. He didn't want the feeling to leave and feared his actions would drive away the kindness of the two strangers who'd taken him in. The tighter their embrace, the more distant the thought became.

"So…you're both not mad at me?" Spoke the child when they finally pulled away just enough for him to speak.

"No, Naruto, we were more scared than mad." Clarified the foxy woman, wiping the residue tears from his eyes. "I was once young and adventurous, and to a degree I still am."

"And I've gotten used to crazy situations and things going sideways thanks to this woman here." Added Hakuno, motioning to his wife causing her to blush. "Naruto, there's nothing wrong with being curious or wanting to pay people back, but you need to learn how to temper those things with caution. Besides, everything after the hospital? Nowhere near your fault. In fact, if we hadn't been there, we probably wouldn't have been able to save Sasuke's dad."

"Who was that guy anyway? You two never really answered my question at the hospital."

"He's…like me you could say." As much as she hated it, now that Naruto's curiosity had been awakened nothing short of a meteorite was going to put it down. Aside from that, sooner or later Tamamo knew they were going to have to answer these questions. "He comes from the same land as I do, but whereas I do magic, that man is assassin, a dangerous warrior who I want you to stay away from. Understand?"

Nodding his head, Naruto moved onto his next question, this one directed toward Hakuno. "What kind of language was that friend of yours speaking? It sounded like gibberish to me."

"Heh, trust me, French _can_ sound like gibberish if you don't know the language. That's what he was speaking, French."

"Can you speak it, dad?"

Hakuno chuckled, "Très bien." Even if he didn't understand the words, Naruto showed he clearly recognized the sound and dialect.

"Dad, can you teach me, uh, French, right?"

"Sure thing, we'll talk more in the morning after you've gotten a good night sleep."

Just as he was being tucked in, Naruto decided to ask one final question. "Um, mom, dad, even thought I…sorta goofed it up, can I still make things up to Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, and the others?"

Looking between each other then back to Naruto, Hakuno was the one to answer. "Yes, you can, but this time we'll pitch in and help. How's that sound?"

Smiling, the blond nodded then turned over in his bed where Tamamo placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Mere seconds afterwards and he was slumbering away the night while Hakuno and Tamamo stood upward. The latter plucked a lone strand of hair from her tail and breathed onto it. Seconds after being released, orange-red energy swirled around the pink-haired strand, slowly taking on a familiar shape. The newly created fox familiar briefly looked around the room before its eyes found the slumbering jinchūriki. Instantly, it knew what its purpose was and snuggled up to the boy, who responded by grasping at the beast's orange-colored fur. Now knowing their son was protected, the Master-Servant duo made for the door then softly closed it shut.

Later in the bathroom of his and wife's bedroom, the second Hakuno's body hit the water, he felt as if a lock on all his muscles had been released thus truly allowing him to unwind. He verbalized the sensation as he laid back in the bathtub, allowing his head to softly touch the back wall. _Almost two months, and this is pretty much the first time I've felt something close to excitement._ He was getting complacent, if Alscher were here, he'd have twice slapped Hakuno upside the head. Once would have been for slacking off, and the other would have been for not continuing his training once he made sure Naruto was alright. Speaking of his training, Hakuno knew he'd have to get together with Hiruzen to schedule another practice session. Now that they'd encountered their first Master-Servant team, his gut told him more would come and when they did, he'd have to be ready.

But that could wait until the morning, for now he was going to relax.

And so too was Tamamo.

He barely reacted when the door slid up and she walked in dressed in nothing but her towel. Calmly, she removed it then dipped herself into the tub. As the tension ebbed out of her, the Servant fell backward, allowing her Master-turned-husband to act as her human pillow. "Talk about a long day."

"Hey, a little excitement is good every now and then." Laughed the human, wrapping an arm around her slender waist.

"Eh, I'd rather the excitement didn't involve our son being bullied and placing himself in mortal danger." Groaned the fox, kicking her leg up. "So, Gazsi and that stupid druid are still alive, are they?"

"So you were listening." Hakuno stated with a dry chuckle.

A colorful blush painted her cheeks, and it wasn't just because of the humidity of the tub. "W-W-Well, I-I couldn't help it! Y-You're m-my Master and husband, n-not to mention father of my child! I-I don't care if you can handle yourself or the enemy was crippled, I still worried about you." It hadn't gone unnoticed by Tamamo the dynamics that had developed between them. She was the "fun one" while Hakuno was the grounded one, as their adventures had shown those positions could change in the blink of an eye. Now, they had so much at stake and Tamamo felt whenever trouble came around, she had to be on full guard. It was going to get exhausting fast, but she'd rather be paranoid and wrong than careless and unprepared. "I'm…it is good know they're alive, Gazsi especially."

Sitting upright, he looped both arms around her. "Tamamo, I'm sure Kiyohime's out there somewhere, her and Akihito. She wouldn't want you worrying yourself sick over her."

"I just wish she were here. She'd make the perfect aunt to Naruto, don't you think? And wouldn't Akihito make for a good uncle?"

He showed his agreement by gently kissing her shoulder, causing her to giggle. Waves were made, causing the water to spill over as Tamamo turned her body over so she was face to face with her beloved. Not missing a beat, she pressed her lips against his. The outside world faded away, leaving only the pair. Tamamo's soaked tail rose above the water, the wet appendage waving about sensually as the fox grinded against her love's firm body.

"Do…um, need a recharge?" Questioned the human with a blush on his face. He knew what they'd just done had awakened Tamamo's dormant animal instincts, she had absorbed Shark who possessed a good deal of her…sexual aggression. Taming said aggression that prove to be a challenge and if he had to do so again then…well, he was going to have to see about child-sized earmuffs. Thick ones.

"I would _love to_ , my dearest husband." Whispered the Caster. As quickly as the fire of lust was born, it died down, transformed into something a little more…innocent. "But right now, all I want is to be reminded I've got something worth fighting for. Are you up to the task?"

He was and he showed it by coiling his arms around her, bringing the fox-eared woman's head to his chest. Just as her little one-tail had done, she shut her eyes and allowed her mind to drift away, Hakuno did likewise allowing the heat of the water to act as the sail for their ship. Where they went, they didn't know, but they'd enjoy every stretch of the journey together.

* * *

"I'd say good morning, but it's really goodnight, glad to see your sleeping habits haven't changed too much."

Kaiya Matou pushed through the fog that had obscured her mind to find herself standing at the edge of the waking realm. Her head was killing her. "Great, and your sense of humor…still sucks." One hand clawed at her head while the other moved to help push her body upright. Dull agony rocked its way through her body before settling on her stomach, which is where her hand moved to. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Very funny, Davis." Groaned the Japanese girl, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm serious."

Going dead still, Kaiya was sure she could hear her own heartbeat sounding off in her ears. Her vision cleared up in seconds, allowing her to perfectly glimpse her redheaded teammate sitting in a chair directly in front of her, his green eyes meeting hers. In that instant she knew Davis was telling the truth. "I've been…shit." Groaning, she fell back against the bed, a sudden pain and sense of nausea overtaking her weak body. "I…really don't feel so good."

"That's because you're sick." Answered the Caucasian male with sympathy on his face.

"Sick? What do you-!" Kaiya felt her left arm twitch, an involuntarily reflex of her body whenever given news that shocked or scared her. Learning she now had an even more limited lifespan did both. "I'm…I'm…" Davis closed his eyes and looked away, confirming the blue-eyed girl's fears. At the corner of her shut eyes, tears immediately began to form. "O…Okay…o…okay, t-that's…that's…" Despondent, it seemed any second the water works would come. Pulling at the sheets, Kaiya attempted to hide them by keeping her face angled downward, the last thing she wanted was for someone to walk in and see her crying. She may not have had much, but she still wanted to hold onto her pride until the bitter end. At the very least she could do that. "Where's…where's…where's Nagayoshi?"

"Master!"

Smiling beneath her current of dark hair, Kaiya reached out with her right hand and was immediately felt upon by the gloved hands of her Servant. The six foot-two samurai was gripping her hand as if any second she'd flatline on him. Given the news she'd just received, something told her that was exactly what he was scared of happening. Invigorated by his presence, Kaiya found the strength to look up. She smiled seeing the usually fierce and feral brown eyes of her Rider were now soft and filled with worry. Rather than an animalistic snarl hidden beneath a helmet, his youthful face was exposed giving a glimpse to the human side of the "Devil".

"Sorry I scared you." She whispered.

"Sorry?! Bah! If anyone's sorry, it oughta be that gnome that stuck us in a cell after we saved his short little ass! That's who oughta be sorry!" Roared the redheaded spearman, slowly reverting back to his usual self. "Gah! Where's my spear! I'm gonna go find that little midget and show him what happens when you're ungrateful to-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!?"

The two humans and Servant immediately shut their mouths and looked to the door, or rather where the door used to be. In a single second, the wooden frame was blasted clean off, sending it sailing past Davis and slamming against the opposite wall where it shattered into splinters. They all blinked once in unison, then turned to the red-faced of a angry senior that had done the deed. Needlessly to say, the Third Tsuchikage was not happy. At all.

"For the record, talk to her about his attitude problem, not me." Davis commented, pointing towards the bed-ridden Kaiya, who rolled her eyes at her teammate's continued antics. Clearly the ninja world hadn't done much to change his wisecracking and smartass personality.

When the old ninja's glare fell upon her, Kaiya jumped a little seeing the angry fire raging in his eyes. Sensing the wave of aggression, Nagayoshi let out a growl that seemed like it would have came from the lips of a bear or tiger than a man. The big-nosed veteran ignored the Servant and instead focused on his sickly Master, a move that won him a tidal wave of killing intent. Sandwiched between the two, all Kaiya was able to do was look between them while attempting to formulate some measure of an explanation. One that hopefully wouldn't end with her being ordered executed and her Servant killing said executors, then everyone else sent after them.

Davis decided now was the time to step in. "Um, could we dial the murder level down a little? Old Tsuchi, you said you wanted to talk, well, it's kinda hard to do that when you're threatening my friend and her nutcase of a Servant."

"It's Lord Tsuchikage! How many times am I going to have to tell you that!" Barked Ōnoki, turning to Davis. He looked ready to continue railing against him when a resounding crack was heard throughout the room. Davis and Kaiya simultaneously winced while Nagayoshi's face merely screwed up seeing all the fight go out of the old man as his face strained and he held his backside in agony. Curses rolled off his lips as a rather portly and jovial-looking man stepped into the room and picked up the Tsuchikage then deposited him down atop a nearby bed. "Damned brats."

"Hey, I'm a grown ass man!" Snapped Nagayoshi.

"Oh, don't take that as an offense. He calls just about everyone that." Stated the round-bounded ninja in a calm and serene voice that put Kaiya somewhat at ease. " My name's Akatsuchi by the way. Nice to see you've finally woken up."

"Um, have I…really been out for three days?" Asked the young indigo-haired wizard, casting a sideways glance in Davis' direction.

"Yep, immediately after that scuffle at Rasātala Valley, we pretty much rushed you back here to the hospital. Gotta say, you were in pretty bad shape. It's a good thing we got you here just in time." Laughed the portly shinobi.

At that, Kaiya's expression turned despondent once again. "That's…good to hear, but it's…I don't have time. Not anymore."

Seeing her depressed, the Third Tsuchikage scowled in irritation. "Nah! You youngsters, always being so damn dramatic. Catch one little disease and you think it's the end of the world! It's just a flu, not some damn hybrid virus capable of wiping out a country!"

"Yes, it is!" Kaiya shouted, looking at the old Kage with teary eyes. Stretching her arm out, she pulled up the sleeve of her hospital robe. "What I've got is…huh? Uh?" During the brief window in which energy rushed through her, Kaiya's eyes caught a glimpse of her arm - her bandaged but unstained arm. Quickly looking to her other arm, she realized neither had any red growths growing on them. Joy and anger swirled about within her as she pulled up her shirt to her belly button then felt around her collar. "What the-"

"I didn't lie to you." Davis declared as Kaiya turned to her eyes at him.

"DAVIS!"

"I never lied, I said you were sick."

"Out of curiosity, on your way to the valley, you didn't happen to pass a swamp, did you?" Akatsuchi innocently questioned as his superior got back strength in his back. When he saw Kaiya nod somewhat dumbfoundedly, he couldn't help but scratch the back of his head and chuckle a little. "See, we call that Kaisan Swamp, it's home to a lot of nasty bugs and critters that if they sting or bite you, you'll catch a number of bad diseases. In your case, your body was suffering a slow but painful infection that would have killed you. Like I said, you're lucky we got you here and had the anti-biotics on hand."

Slack-jawed, the young girl stared back and forth between the ninja, the Kage, and lastly Davis himself. The redhead had remained perfectly still in his seat, twiddling his thumbs and continued to do so even as Kaiya's blue-colored fierce eyes bore into him like a pair of drills.

Calmly, he raised both his hands. "I repeat, I did _not_ lie to you when you woke up. Like I said, you were sick, _you_ jumped to the conclusion."

That was the final straw. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Can I kill him?" Piped up Nagayoshi, glaring at the eighteen-year-old with a murderous smile.

Not a second after the words were spoken did a mass of gold particles shimmer into existence beside Davis. They came together into the form a of a shirtless-muscular man who stood at almost equal-height to the samurai. While not quite murderous, the grin the Berserker gave his comrade was one that promised pain if he attempted to carry out his threat. Great pain.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your friends, Yoshi?" Cackled the brawler, summoning Hrunting and placing it before Davis' still-sitting body. "Much as this kid runs his mouth, he does sorta have a point."

"Not you too! How can you guys joke about this!" Kaiya cried, throwing her arms up. "I seriously thought I was infected with the AKG virus! I thought I was gonna die!"

"All of you are going to die if you don't start behaving yourselves! I'm still here, dammit!" Screeched the shortest of the assembly, recalling attention to himself. If looks could kill, the two Masters and Servants would have been dead four times over as he glared at each of them. "I'd have all of you either killed or tortured if I didn't need any of you!"

Kaiya picked up on the language and immediately forgot about her anger. "Huh?" She directed towards Davis who motioned for her to relax with his head. He was certainly look relaxed, slouching back in his chair despite being in the room with two towering muscle-heads ready to beat each other to a pulp and one hell of an agitated senior citizen.

"I told him most of the important stuff, Kaiya." He finally clarified. "He knows about Masters and Servants, I told him the whole jizz so just sit back and relax a little." His soft words were like a gentle whisper in her ear that her body answered by releasing its pent up tension.

Ōnoki was not happy about it, "Hold it right there! I may have heard the whole story, but I'm _still_ working on believing it."

Beowulf grunted, glancing downward at the Dust-Style user with his arms crossed. "How much proof do ya' need, old timer. You saw us with your own eyes, you've been getting reports about strange beings popping up out of nowhere." He jabbed his thumb at Davis. "My Master even gave you a little light shot to demonstrate how our world's version of magecraft differs from your world's…ninja magic. Oh, Kaiya, your family's old magecraft works in this world! Isn't that great!"

The fifteen-year-old's blue eyes widened in shock hearing the Servant's words, Ōnoki's merely narrowed. "Akatsuchi, leave us, and cover the door while you're gone." Nodding his head, the portly ninja stepped through literal hole made by the door's destruction. There was a soft shudder preceding a solid slab of rock rising up and covering the doorway. Now the two pairs and Kage were completely and utterly alone, Ōnoki leered at Davis then at Kaiya, "Now then, let me see if I have this right. For over a month, you people, _wizards_ , if I remember correctly, and these…walking bombs of yours, Servants, have been running around causing destruction and mayhem."

"That's not what _we've_ been doing." Kaiya defended, realizing she and her compatriots were in the hot-seat. "Davis and I were-"

"Fox Catchers." Spat the old Kage. "Yes, he filled me in on the threat posed by the Tamamo Nine and the little resistance that formed to stop them. Apparently, your little band of freedom fighters were on the verge of losing when this Moon Cell decided to send you lot far away. Dumped you all here in our world thus making you _our_ problem. Like I previously said, I could throw the four of you in jail for that trespassing you did earlier."

"Do that and if another Master-Servant pair comes through and your whole village is history. Especially if its one of the nastier pairs like Alecto and Caligula." With his arms and legs crossed, Davis coolly withstand the wave of aggression shot toward him by the old Kage. His sea-green eyes bored back into Ōnoki's dark orbs making it known leader or not, he would not be bullied, nor would he allow him to bully his comrades. "Those pairs I told you about: Comstock and Kabaiel, Stefano and B.B., Ryma and Euryale, Kenelm and Gu Yuan, and of course Scorn herself. If any of them blow through here, your village is going to be reduced to a smoking pile of rubble."

"You've obviously learned nothing during your stay here." Ōnoki snarled.

"And you hearing aid must be out. I won't deny your strong and this village has plenty of manpower, but if _any_ of those pairs come upon this place and are given the incentive, they'll destroy everything. Trust us on this, especially Ryma and Euryale, she'll drown this entire village just out of spite and not give a damn as the bodies float downstream to the surrounding nations!" Shot back Davis with a look of cold determination on his face. Kaiya and Nagayoshi remained blissfully silent watching the redhead Master go. The Matou child couldn't help but smile a little seeing what she called her friend's "serious side" coming out, it almost made her forget how angry she was at him. "Look, we're sorry about breaking a few laws, but as I've told you, Alecto was too dangerous for us to ignore. I'm sitting here trying to explain to how much more dangerous your world just got and you're brushing me off."

"Dangerous? Hehehehe! Brat," In true arrogant fashion, he leveled a finger at Davis along with a sharp glare that could drill through solid stone. "I've lived through three shinobi wars, wars that left countries in ruins and I've risen above each and every one of them! You don't get to talk to me about danger!"

"Actually, I do, we all do." His response was frosty and an open invitation. "Even if we're young, me and Kaiya have seen what war looks like. We've both got the scars to prove it."

"Not to mention you're talking to a warrior king and professional dragon-slayer!" Barked Beowulf, mirroring the pose down by his Master.

Not one to be outdone, Nagayoshi joined in. "They called me 'Devil' for a damn good reason, you old geezer. When even the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven is willing to let you use that nickname, take the hint!"

From the looks of things, he was doing just that. Glancing between the two pairs with eyes as hard as stone and sharp as razors, Ōnoki said nothing leaving the four suspended in limbo. Based on their positions, it was obvious that if he made one "wrong move", Beowulf and Nagayoshi would act and it'd be one hell of a brawl. Though confined to a bed, Kaiya was doing her best to look threatening as well. Even if her body was recovering, she gave off the impression she'd fight tooth and nail if it came down to it. Davis had already made his position known.

Behind his mask of stoicism, Ōnoki grinned. Maybe this "invasion" could be worked to his favor.

"Kaiya, was it? You will remain here until you've fully healed. I'm willing to allow your Servant to remain with you." He finally spoke before shooting the girl a wicked smirk. "I may not be a doctor, but from what I've seen, your immune system is almost nonexistent. Quite a frail little thing, aren't you?"

His remark caused the girl to withdrew and her Servant to growl menacingly at him. "I…was born with some defects you could say."

"Are you going to stick me and Beowulf in a cell? Or perhaps a nice little hotel with armed guards watching our every move?" Inquired Davis, raising an eyebrow.

"You two have my permission to stay here, keep watch over her. If this…Alecto comes back to this village, I fully expect you two to be front and center to clean up _your_ mess. Clear?" The two Servants grunted in annoyance, but did as their Masters' ordered them to and nodded their heads. His curiosity and anger curbed for the moment, he headed for the door. After a quick series of hand signs, he placed his palm against the door causing a knob to appear on both sides. Once aside, he came to a complete stop then floated off the ground. Emptying his mind, he listened.

First came Kaiya's voice. "I'm still plenty pissed off at you, but Davis, thanks for…thank you."

The redhead chuckled before responding. "Kaiya, while there are times you get on my nerves, you're my friend and a fellow Fox Catcher. If I'm gonna be stuck with anyone besides blond scar-face here, I'd rather it be you and hot-head Mc-Crazy."

It surprised Ōnoki when he too laughed. He was old and cynical, but even he knew how to take a second or two off and enjoy the fooling around of youth. Not to mention it provided him another tidbit of information regarding his village's newest "assets". _Though he acts indifferent, he possesses a soft spot for his friends. Perhaps I can use him to find and bag these other Fox Catchers._

"Hey, try not to have any wet dreams about Hakuno while I'm here. I'd like to be able to sleep the night in peace."

"D-D-D-Davis! W-Why'd you have t-to bring t-t-that up!?"

"Because you moaned his name eight times." Chuckled the older male.

"…Y-Y-You won't tell Tamamo, will you?."

Leaving the group alone, he began to float down the hallway, Akatsuchi having joined him. How much of the conversation he'd heard Ōnoki could only guess, but his bodyguard and assistant brain was at times just as large as his body.

"So, I take it this means things are about to get crazier, huh?" He began.

"Tch! Magicians and super-powered ghosts, just what I wanted as I start thinking about looking for a successor!" As of now, succession was the least of his problems, the old Kage knew he was needed now more than ever. "Any word from Rōshi or the team I sent after him?"

"Nothing, sir." There was a grave tone in his bodyguard's voice, supplementing the fear building in Ōnoki.

With these superhumans running around, the Fence Sitter knew now was the time the village needed to consolidate its strength. Worse, what if Rōshi encountered one of these Servants and did something to antagonize them? Iwa could end up paying the price for his cousin's stupidity. That said, from what he'd seen and learned, these Servants could possible tip the balance of power that had been preserved by the Tailed Beasts. If so, many had come through then that meant besides the two in his company now there were more, Masters with Servants powerful enough to "waste countries" as Davis had described. If he couldn't have them, Ōnoki knew he had to find out where they were and what their motives were. He knew just where to start. "Any luck tracking down that woman and her overgrown pigeon?"

"We've had some, sir. As Davis instructed, we've had our trackers look for the scent of rotting flesh. Last I heard, they might have something."

"Good, I want that woman brought before me, if I can't punish those two, she'll do. What about other Masters and Servants?"

"According to our spy in the Leaf, they just got another Servant."

"Huh?! So we're tied with the Leaf?! Bah! What about the other Hidden Villages?"

"Nothing so far."

"Grr, where's Han? His report was do back-"

Upon stepping out the front doors, Ōnoki and Akatsuchi sensed a presence. Appearing before them was a an Anbu carrying a scroll he offered to the Tsuchikage. Grunting, he took it and immediately began reading.

"Han." Growled the Fence Sitter.

"Sir?" Asked Akatsuchi.

"Prepare another hospital bed, the Steam Roller will be coming home in a day or so…and he's bringing _another_ guest."

* * *

Everything was in place for the resurrection. She'd triple checked all the instruments and outlets to ensure nothing would go wrong. It couldn't go wrong.

Alecto felt as if all the air was being siphoned out of her lungs and funneled into the tubes that connected to the pod in the center of the room. If she thought it would help, she gladly would have forfeited every cell and bodily fluid in her body for the upcoming procedure. Hitting all the required keypads on the digital pad, the capsule began to open releasing white-colored smoke as it did so. Through the colorlessly haze, Alecto laid eyes on the unmoving body of her husband, the man she was willing to sacrifice everything for.

To her great relief, the medical pod had done its job in preserving Nicodemus Galanos' body. Alecto remembered one of the first things she did upon waking up in the new world was summon the pod and check every last one of its functions to ensure it was still working and its occupant was where she'd left him. She'd thrown herself atop the metal lid and sobbed in sweet relief; that was the position her Servant had found her in, thankfully he'd said nothing and merely waited for her emotional release to end. In the time sense, she'd taken great care to salvage what she could from the surroundings. Luck had continued to be on her side as she'd found despite the primitive settings, this world possessed at least early twenty-first century technology. All of it was a far cry from her world's, but it would do.

Hopefully, in a few minutes she'd have no more use for any of it.

With tender hands, she opened the lid on the box containing the relic she'd procured from the temple hidden deep in the valley. The many corpse dolls she'd used to reach the temple were of no mind to her, as she'd learned this world offered her a ready supply of replacements.

The hand signs were performed and the chant was uttered, causing the container's prized content to rise - a crystal white snake seemingly eating its own tail. Emerald light lit up the eye sockets of the animal-like construct, it immediately uncoiled itself and flew over to the space above the opened capsule. Ethereal light began to gather around the beast as it began to encircle the male corpse beneath it. On the setup monitors, energy readings began to soar as power was built up in preparation for the miracle that was about to be performed.

 _Yes! Yes! Finally! Nico, you and I…we can be together again! We can do, start over here! No wizards, no Holy Grail! No wars!_

Dog.

Horse.

Dragon.

Snake.

White light exploded from in-between her palms as did it from the mouth of the snake. Rearing back its entire body became a glimmering mass of sparkles and swirling blue tendrils. Its fangs were poised to strike at the body beneath it, blazing emerald light blowing from its eye sockets.

But then the light died.

Alecto cried out in alarm as fire erupted between her hands, breaking her concertation. The snake howled once as cracks appeared across its crystal-like body. Quickly growing in number, the beast held together for one split second before its body broke apart into tiny white fragments that pelted the corpse and capsule. Alecto's dark brown eyes, widen in horror, saw the shattering and she immediately screamed, "NO! NO, NO!" Rushing over to the capsule, she picked up and examined each shard, the light within each was dimming until finally they went cold and lifeless. Just like the body before her. The fire that had been roaring inside of her was swiftly extinguished. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOO!"

Her hands beat across the lid as tears burst forth from her eyes. All around her, the monitors that had been set up to record any signs of life remained as dead and lifeless as they were when turned on. The Greek woman's anguished sobbing filled up the chamber and echoed throughout the cave she'd taken refuge in. It was the sound of silence, the sound of failure.

"Alecto."

"Shut up, Caligula! I don't want to hear it!"

"Hear what? A way to save your husband?"

Though still tear-stricken, the doctor lifted up her head to meet the crimson-red eyes of her Servant. They shined like a pair of bloody torches under the lights she'd set up on the ceiling. His gold-platted body reflected the light quite well and the trinkets on it jiggled as he stepped closer to his Master. Briefly, his red eyes with black scleras drifted to the corpse then settled back on Alecto.

"Are you going to give up?"

The fire returned, searing her insides and tightening her muscles. "…No, no I'm not. I _won't_."

A twisted smile wormed its way onto the face of the Roman Emperor. "Then pick yourself up, my Master! This is a new world we're in, one filled with wonder and opportunity for us both! One little setback cannot and will not detour us, will it! If this is indeed a world modeled on that of the far east, then that witch's original power must have returned, or at least a portion of it! Don't you think?"

Her ears perked up upon realizing where the Mad Emperor was pointing her. While most days he was quite irritating, times like this showed Caligula's mind was still capable of working from time to time. Working quite well. "Tamamo's mirror, yes…theoretically, even if she hasn't absorbed Scorn, the mirror should have regained a portion of its original power."

"Yes, and if not so, then surely this world has its own version of the legendary treasures, the beads and mirror should be able to resurrect the dead! If that does not please you, milady, I know of another way to breath life into your husband." Cackled the brown-haired emperor with dark glee. Alecto stood firm and silently asked for him to continue. "You attempted to use a snake to bring Nicodemus back to life, an admirable but foolish plan. Alecto, you must go higher."

"A dragon?" She immediately inquired.

"Exactly! Yes, and I know just where we can find one!" Holding up his hand, he summoned a map showing the surrounding area. She noticed their position had been marked as had a village southeast of their position which Alecto focused on. "The Village Hidden in Grass it is called, a pathetic and lowly village, but one with a wealth of ancient secrets to be plundered. One of those secrets…is a technique I believe is called the Dragon Life Reincarnation. As I said, if a snake cannot breathe new life into your love, then perhaps a dragon can."

By the time he'd finished talking, Alecto had sealed up the pod and was busy shutting down all the monitors and getting them ready to be sealed and made for transportation. Now the fire in her eyes had truly returned, and it was racing through every pore of her body filling the doctor with new life.

"The technique is apparently usable only by members of the Enoshima Clan." Caligula added, further inciting his Master.

"If need be, can I leave you to subdue the entire clan?" She asked without even stopping to look at him.

"May I do what I desire with the rest of the villagers?" He responded with an innocent smile.

In her hands, Alecto held up a glass-like rectangular prism. Multi-colored light burst from the item striking almost all of the computer panels and monitors. Their solid form was transmuted into light particles which quickly and silently were absorbed by the prism. The entire process ended almost as quickly as it began, leaving only the now closed pod. Alecto ran her hand along the smooth metal surface. "Do what you please with them, but I want as many members of this Enoshima Clan intact as possible, understood?"

The innocent smile quickly morphed into murderous grin. "But of course, my Master."

"Good," Instead of rectangle, her next prism container was in the shape of a sphere. The capsule was deconstructed into particles of light that were readily absorbed by the glass-like ball. "Good, then go finish off whoever you were playing with and get ready. We leave for this Hidden Grass Village immediately."

* * *

 **I figure there's a good place to cut things off. Some hope missed in with some political intrigue and healthy dose of foreshadowing. The next few chapters I won't lie, are going to be a bit more action packed and dark so I tried to squeeze some fluff in.**

 **Trêve is French for "truce"**

 **Chienne de vie roughly means "life's a bitch"**

 **Très bien is French for "very well"**

 **As you can probably guess, with Chandler I'm going to try to sprinkle a little French in here and there.**

 **In regards to Ōnoki, please remember this is him before he "picked himself up" thanks to Gaara. Meaning until someone calls out his old ass, he's going to be a talking, floating asshole. My plan here is** _ **almost**_ **every major village will have an average of two Masters/Servants thus causing the balance of power to start tipping. Obviously, some will be trying to tip it in their favor (*cough* old *cough* bastards). Speaking of bastards, in regards to Caligula, not to offend anyone, but like with Euryale I found GO's interpenetration of him wanting.**

 **To cut a long story short, as one of the most unstable and brutal rulers in history his personality and actions will be exactly what you expect of a psychotic maniac dropped into a feudal-era world; with a Master who DOES NOT CARE so long as her goals are met. I chose the Hidden Grass village for a good reason as a very special someone lives there, and what is to come will leave quite an impact on her.**


	13. Chapter 12-The Path Forward

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 **Chapter 12 - The Path Forward**

* * *

At the very least the sun had come out, causing most of the water to begin drawing up. All along the path to school, Naruto spotted half of a dozen rainbows either in the sky or simply on the corner of the road. It made the journey quite enjoyable and did wonders in keeping his anxiety down. He liked to think the sunny weather after a day of rain was a good sign, especially since that day and even night of rain had been filled to the brim with tension and danger.

The entire village was still abuzz with the showdown at the hospital, the resulting chase through the forest, and of course the village's two newcomers. Despite living in the household that was at the epicenter of it, Naruto still knew very little. He knew that the mysterious samurai that had tried to cut down Sasuke's dad and insulted his mom was dangerous, but he'd been told no longer would he have to worry about him. Naruto had tried to take those words to heart and focus on the issue before him - getting through the school day.

Coming to a stop before the gates of the academy, the young jinchūriki sucked in a quick breath. _You can do this! You can do this! One day, you're gonna be Hokage, so shape up!_ As he'd seen his adoptive mother do several times, Naruto spaced his feet apart and raised his head high to the morning sun. One foot was placed in front of the other, and before long the boy was strutting through the courtyard, his young face hardened by determination.

Barely a second after the former orphan's presence was known, chatter broke out amongst the academy students. Many pointed and whispered at the blond while several merely stared at him in stunned silence. As he'd learned, Naruto blocked them out, positive and negatives, they were all nothing but the rustling of the wind to him as he made his way to his destination.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei!" His confident stride broke into a flat-out run that ended with him propelling himself into the arms of his favorite instructor. "Good morning!"

The scar-faced teacher had been expecting a physical display of affection from his secret favorite student. He was not disappointed nor did he reject the blonde's embrace. Most importantly, he was glad to see the previous day's events hadn't soured the boy's mood. Naruto's ability to bounce back from just about anything was without a doubt one of his most endearing qualities. "Morning to you too, Naruto. How are you feeling after today?"

"Great! Oh, before I forget, here! This is for wiping away that stuff carved into my desk." A number of eyes went to the boy as he sat his backpack down then reached into it. When his hands came out, they were holding a white bundle in them which he presented to the instructor. "I, uh, don't know if you've had breakfast, but just in case you didn't, here! A-And even if you had breakfast, I-I think it could still work for lunch!"

Iruka picked up the smell of cinnamon almost immediately, he felt his mouth water a little and his stomach growl. Unfolding the wrappings, he was taken back to find what seemed to be two slabs of lightly toasted bread topped with a powdery substance and almonds. Simply staring at the food gave Iruka the near burning desire to hightail it back to the teacher's lounge where he would be free to chow down on the pastry.

"N-Naruto-"

"M-My parents helped me make it. I think it's called Apple Bostock of something." Spoke the blond shyly.

Quickly wrapping the bread back up, Iruka couldn't help but smile at the boy. _Every day since that time I took him out, it gets harder to see how people could think of this child as a demon._ "Naruto, I don't know how to thank you for this."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You've always been a great teacher to me, and you're willing to put up with me through all my pranks and fooling around." Laughed back the child. "All I really did was make a mess around the kitchen, my mom and dad did most of the work. Heh, I still gotta a long way to go before I can become Hokage or cook a decent meal."

"At the very least you're eating something other than ramen, which puts me at ease." Laughed the older male. Looking at the front gate, he chuckled. "Hey, seems like your friend's arrived too."

Turning around, Naruto spotted the familiar mop of dark hair standing at the front of the courtyard. By Sasuke's side stood his brother. Upon laying eyes on the approaching Uzumaki, his face morphed into a soft smile. Leaning down, he whispered something to his brother before turning on his heel and leaving him to his school activities. The chatter filling the courtyard picked up once the Uchiha child and Uzumaki at least made contact. From a single glance, one could have been forgiven for believing the blond and dark-haired boy had been long-time friends. In the short number of days they'd interacted, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to simply click with one another; both students and teachers had attempted to wrap their minds around how that was. Iruka was not one of them.

"You know, sometimes when I see that kid, I feel like I woke up in a parallel world." Mutter Mizuki, his hands in his pockets. "I guess having a pair of parents in the house was finally enough to tame the kid."

"Maybe, but he's still the Naruto we all know. In a week or so, I'm expecting a prank." Iruka responded, watching the two boys interact.

After a short chuckle, Mizuki's eyes wondered to the white bundle held firmly in his fellow chunin's hands. "I…don't suppose you're willing to share one of those, are you?"

"How's half of one loaf sound?"

"Eh, close enough."

By the tree with the swing set sat the Uchiha and Uzumaki. Their respective schoolbags lay by the side in plain view. While open for potential thieves after the commotion of yesterday, it was extremely doubtful any would attempt to pull something against either of the boys. At least not in the open with countless witnesses.

"My dad came home overnight, but he said he's going to the hearing today. What about you? Did your parents tell you any more about that samurai guy?" Questioned the dark-haired youth.

"Nope, but I think they definitely know him." Answered Naruto with an uncharacteristic look of deep thought on his face. Though he was happy his parents were mad at him, he couldn't shake the events of the previous day, namely his mother's barely hidden aggression regarding the swordsman. It reminded him of the way the villagers looked at him-scratch that, the way they still looked at him when his adoptive parents weren't around. "My dad told me that Chandler guy, the one who stopped him, he's from a place called France and the language he was yelling in was French. Oh, and that Bostock I gave Iruka-sensei, it's a food from France too."

"Fran…ce?" Repeated Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Weird name. Where is it? I've never heard of a place called France or seen something like it on a map."

"It's a…country from…their world." It still felt a little strange saying it, another world. Naruto had his fantasies like every other kid, but knowing at least some of them might have been real was still breath-taking. And he was the one who'd found the Master-Servant pair after he'd watch them appear via a hole in the sky. That was something he knew he'd never forget as long as he lived.

Sasuke pulled his knees up to his face and averted his gaze. "Um, about those Bostock things…you…wouldn't happen to have any more, would you?"

Naruto's face screwed up as he looked to his friend. "Wasn't your mom back in time to cook breakfast for you?"

"W-Well, y-you see," He began, looking incredibly embarrassed. The youngest Uchiha glanced around the courtyard as if afraid he's seen some hidden figure watching him. "My dad's going to the hearing, my mom has a _clan_ meeting so that left my big brother to look after me. Itachi's…" At his beckoning, the blonde leaned in close enough that Sasuke's whisper could be heard by none but him. "He's a _horrible_ cook! Seriously, he burnt the bacon, eggs, and pancakes! All I had to eat was a bagel!"

Confusion was the first thing Naruto felt hearing Sasuke's confession. He may not have been in the loop but from what he knew, Itachi Uchiha was an all-around super-ninja. Learning that he apparently couldn't cook came off as…disconcerting. That said, the more he tried to picture the older Uchiha behind a kitchen counter, the harder it became. Coupled with the look in Sasuke's eyes and Naruto realized even the great Itachi Uchiha apparently had a blind spot.

 _Well, I can't cook much either so._

Sasuke wasted no time in chowing down on the loaf of bread Naruto handed him. Watching him, he thought back to the first time he'd sampled his Servant-mother's cooking. Her dishes had swayed the Third Hokage, over ninety-percent of the village, and of course him. Naruto was on the verge of beginning to believe his adoptive mother was secretly some sort of cooking goddess in disguise. If so, he certainly didn't have any complaints.

The dark-haired member of the pair was half-way through his loaf when Naruto felt a sudden tug in his gut. Feeling a phantasmal touch on his cheek, he stood up causing Sasuke to stop eating. He asked what was wrong but Naruto ignored him. His blue eyes set on the bushes before him, Naruto continued onward until he was close enough to reach out and touch them. A feminine "eep!" could be heard moments before his hands reached out and pushed aside the greenery.

"Oh, hey, morning, Hinata." Without a moment's hesitation, the jinchūriki reached out his hand to his downed classmate, who was looking like him as if he'd just sprouted wings from his back. Her pale white eyes examined his head before finding their way up to his face where she found an innocent smile waiting for her. Carefully with a blush coloring her cheeks, the blue-haired girl stretched out her hand where the blond took it and began using it to pull her back to the tree spot.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly seeing the heiress to the Hyūga clan being pulled alongside his new friend into what he guessed was their inner circle. Truthfully, he had nothing against the Hyūga as some of his clanmates did, he was safely resolute in his belief that the Uchiha were stronger than the taijutsu-users. Not to mention as far as people with, while he did find Hinata Hyūga to be a tad weird, she was far from unlikable. Speaking of which, he smiled a little, realizing Naruto had finally taken notice of her after almost a year of her watching him. He'd inquire about that later.

"You're probably hungry too, so here you go." Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto handed another wrapped bundle to the clan heiress, causing her moon-like eyes widened in surprise.

Then her expression shifted from surprise to a look of worry and hesitation. "N-N-Naruto, I-I-I c-c-can't, w-what about-"

"It's no problem." The blond proclaimed, giving her that sunny smile. "My mom and dad made a bunch of them so I could share them with a few people. On top of that, they packed me a big lunch!"

"Seriously, you're lucky you've got a pair of world-class chefs for parents." Grumbled the black-haired boy with visible envy.

Hinata looked between the two boys before her attention settled on the blond. A soft smile slowly spread across her face as she unwrapped the napkins and took the first bite of the Apple Bostock. Her eyes instantly lit up as she began to enthusiastically bite into the pastry. Naruto watched with an ever-widening grin while Sasuke merely looked on in silent content before going back to his own meal.

Across the grassy field, the unlikely trio were watched by a female duo.

"I…can't believe it, but Naruto…I never knew he could be that nice." Stated the blonde of the pair with a soft smile on her face. "To be honest, I'm kind of glad he finally noticed Hinata."

"Took him a while though," Giggled Sakura. "Though, I think we should be happy Naruto's stopped coming to school with ramen for breakfast every day." The two girls shared a good laugh seconds before they heard the whistle, signaling the beginning of class. "Hey, Ino…are you…gonna try to go talk to Sasuke?"

Just like her blue-haired classmate, the female blonde's face went beet red. A mish-mash of words came out before Ino regained a measure of self-control. "M-Maybe, d-depends. L-Let's go before we're later." Quickly turning her head, the blue-eyed girl hurried toward the door where all the other children were heading.

Behind her, Sakura threw one last glance to the trio of Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. Though their meal had been unexpectedly interrupted, two of the three were still eating. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the crumbs that remained on the two dark-haired children's faces; Hinata predictably blushed while Sasuke hastily asked for some napkins. Smiling at the three, the ribbon-wearing girl began following after her friend.

For all intents and purposes, life at the Hidden Leaf's ninja academy had returned to normal. And for that, the village's adult population couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Ready to muster up a defense in the name of a man who's tried to kill us around twelve times? Who attempted to slay a man who's shown us kindness while putting the life of our son in danger? Who made an already irritating day worse? Who will no doubt go on to cause us headaches to no end?" With every word, Tamamo's voice grew grouchier until her face was that of an old grump with her rigid posture clenching the deal. In spite of those things, her beloved Master merely smiled at her with his right hand outstretched. "Ready as I'll ever be, darling." The scowl melted away before their hands even made contact. Giving him a firm squeeze, Tamamo allowed Hakuno to lead the way into the meeting room. Almost a second before he pushed the crossed the threshold, she mentally readied herself. _I had a feeling this day would come; this place is almost like my home time period. All that's left to see is if I've still got it._

Knowing this would be their first "official" introduction to the Leaf's higher-ups and such, Tamamo had spared no expanse in making sure she and Hakuno looked the part. For her, a traditional azure-colored kimono highlighted by yellow-orange stripes. If one looked close enough, they would notice there were nine of them, three on each sleeve and three running up the length of her body. Her Master-turned-husband's kimono she'd gone a…slightly different direction. Perhaps feeling a bit of pride in the power he'd been granted, she'd sewed a full moon surrounded by clouds onto the back of his kimono-like jacket. Upon seeing it, he'd expressed a glee that made Tamamo's heart flutter in joy. In spite of always thinking of himself as average or even below average, he truly was spectacular in not just her eyes, but the eyes of others. Even when he was putting his life on the line for what many would have called a foolish cause.

Nearly all eyes turned to them the second they entered the meeting room. Tamamo had deactivated the spell masking her fox ears and tail. Besides the Third Hokage and Fugaku, a few of the village's elders had caught wind of her animalistic features. She knew in the future it was entirely possible she'd be dealing with several of this people so there was no point in prolonging the inevitable. Besides their known "allies", she recognized a few other faces. Naturally, Shikaku Nara was there. He didn't look too upset to see them, a matter of fact, he looked no different than when they usually saw him. Sitting at his side were the leaders of the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans, Inoichi and Chōza. A few ways down from them sat Tsume Inuzuka. Upon catching sight of Tamamo's canine ears, her expression immediately perked up; Tamamo guessed that she'd had her skepticism regarding her and now seeing her in the flesh that skepticism had been put to rest. To her right sat Hisashi Hyūga, posed and dignified as they'd heard he always was.

Almost immediately, the pair felt a sharp set of eyes fall upon them, putting them on instant alert. They didn't have to look far to find the source. Sitting beside the Third Hokage were his chief advisers and old teammates, Koharu and Homura. Beside them later sat Danzō Shimura. Though seemingly docile, the two could feel the bandaged man sizing them up and running calculations in his head. In response, Tamamo summoned a portion of her power and directed it his way. The one-eyed man bristled a little in his seat under the invisible and near untraceable heat wave the Servant was hitting him with. Only by the grace of her husband did it end, and even then Hakuno followed it up by directing a sharp glare in the war hawk's direction. That matter settled for the moment, they continued looking around the room to get a feel of the mood.

Whatever injuries Fugaku possessed were covered by his clothing. For the most part, he looked none the worse for wear. He didn't smile when the Master-Servant's duo's eyes fell on him, but he did silently transmit the message that he was alright and willing to listen to what had to be said. A quick glance towards Shikaku and they found he felt the same.

It was then that the "stars" of the hearing entered the meeting chamber.

Chandler had been given what might as well have been prison clothes - gray pants and a gray over-shirt, a very small step-up from the hospital gown he'd been forced into the day before. Unlike Fugaku, some of his injuries were still visible. But from the way he walked, they caused the Frenchman little discomfort. Beside him strode in Okada. Unlike his Master, the swordsman showed visible discomfort, perhaps as a result of the sealing tags placed over his body, including around his waist. In plain view of the assembly, he struggled finding his body had been placed on complete lockdown. Once his eyes fell upon Tamamo, a scowl broke out along his face. The Caster returned it in spades.

Seeing that all attendees had been seated at the circle-shaped table, Hiruzen coughed signaling the meeting could truly begin. "State your names, backgrounds, and intentions."

Sitting upright, the Frenchman spoke first. "Chandler Ardoin, second lieutenant of the Harwey Special Pursuit Squadron. I hail from a land known as France in a continent called Europe, it lies far to the west of Hakuno, Tamamo, and my Servant's homeland."

Inhaling through his nose, Hakuno held out his hand. He'd been waiting for this moment and now it was showtime. A bit of the old schoolboy he might have been crept up as he prayed he didn't mess up and make the situation worse. From his hand came a silvery light that raced into the middle of the room for all to see. Not just the clan heads, but Okada gawked at what took place before them. Chandler wasn't quite as surprised since he'd seen a fraction of the teen's power when he rescued him.

Highlighted on the holographic globe of the Earth was the country of Chandler's birth. As it slowly rotated itself all those attended marveled at the display. Then their attention turned to Okada.

"Ah-hem, ah, yes. Well then, I am who is known as the loyal executioner of the Takechi Hanpeita. One of the most feared assassins of the Bakumatsu period, one of the deadliest swordsman to ever grace the land of Japan. A man who has-"

"His name is Okada Izou, one of the most infamous assassins of the late Edo Period." Chandler deadpanned.

"Master!" Snapped Okada.

"He is a man responsible for over a dozen political assassinations at the behest of his original leader, Takechi Hanpeita, leader of the Tosa Loyalist Party." Hakuno added with an equally deadpan face. "At the end of a short yet incredibly violent career, he was executed-"

"Via decapitation." Tamamo finished, rounding out the trio of deadpan expressions.

"Why you-"

"He is remembered into the modern day of our world as a talented yet over-zealous man whose ego got the better of him, leading to his inevitable and pitiful demise as a murder and extremist." Continued the fox Servant. "As a Heroic Spirit, his Servant class is Assassin."

"It's Manslayer!"

"Assassins, as you all can probably guess, are Heroic Spirits who specialize in stealth, espionage, and assassination. In spite of that, Okada here is such a proficient swordsman, he is able to stand toe-to-toe with Saber-Class Servants."

The manslayer looked to Hakuno with an air of respect for the first time. "It seems at least one of you-"

"That said, he is also a loudmouth with an over inflated ego whose swordsmanship, while admirable, does very little to stack up against more advanced and capable warriors." Cut in Tamamo. "Also, he is a chronic gambler."

"I'll kill you!"

"And a little bit of a whiner." Chandler cut in with a dry expression on his face.

Okada's face was steaming red as he looked between his Master and his former enemies. The constant murmur of those around him only further added to his mounting rage. "I'm sitting right here, dammit! I am one of the four-"

"Ah-hem!" Though it was a soft grunt, the implications it was carried were obvious. At Hiruzen's behest, everyone quieted down, even Okada who looked like he was about to pipe a blood vein. Just from what he'd heard confirmed this man was dangerous, perhaps a tad too dangerous to press in open public. The old Kage's eyes swerved to his partner. "Chandler, I would like to hear more of your story, if you don't mind. How exactly did you and your Servant come into conflict with Hakuno and Tamamo? And what led you to attack our village?"

Sighing in annoyance at his Servant's continued grumbling, Chandler bowed his head toward the senior ninja. "As I said, I was a member of what was known as the Harwey Special Pursuit Squadron, a unit dedicated to hunting down any and all threats to the Harwey Family's supremacy. Our original mission was to find and eliminate Hakuno Kishinami and Tamamo-no-Mae. Okada; I pursued them across the Moon Cell up to the Core Area where we were caught in the Second Magic Warp. Upon arrival in your world, we attempted to establish contact with any friendly parties."

"Based on the state you were found in, is it fair to assume you found none?" Inquired Inoichi, watching every move of the French national's body.

"Correct." He answered with a neutral frown. "All we found were dangers forcing us to go on the run from place to place. During that time, we'd gained a somewhat firm grasp of the rules and workings of this world such as shinobi, the Five Great Nations, and ninjutsu. Upon realizing we were completely cut off and on our own, I came to the decision to abandon my original mission."

"Just like that?" Inquired Homura with narrowed eyes. "You pursued them across an entire world and you then decided to drop your mission?"

For the first time, Chandler grew uncomfortable. Hakuno could understand why as he moved to speak, only to be silenced by a look from his former enemy.

"While on the run…other…issues came up and I had a number of revelations that forced me to reevaluate things. Namely, even if we killed Hakuno and Tamamo, who would we present their bodies to? Who would reward us? What would we do next?"

"In other words, you guys lucked out, again." Chided Okada.

A feral growl could be heard coming from Tamamo, causing all present to give the pink-haired woman a sideways glance.

"Okada and I decided to use our skills for practical purposes and took on the role of bounty hunters, as he is an assassin-"

"Manslayer."

"And I am a former tracker myself, we were able to get by." Chandler explained.

"But something went wrong." Though he wasn't quite angry, it was evident Fugaku was still rather put off by Okada's presence. The feeling was mutual as the samurai gave the police head a sharp glare complete with a murderous smile. Those present could see if one wrong move was made Fugaku was going to act, and when he did there would be bloodshed. "Izou Okada, you're a gambling addict."

The Assassin sucked in a breath to speak, only for his fellow Servant to beat him to the punch. "That's an understatement. While a semi-competent swordsman, this man is one of the worst gamblers you'll ever meet. Whatever money the two of them collected from their bounties, I imagine Okada likely blew through it, possibly as soon as they were paid. From what I can gather, you two ended up biting off more than you could chew. Your Master gave you a simple instruction to go out and find medicine, but instead of doing that, you decided to flirt with death again by challenging a man whose fighting ability was-"

"Nothing I couldn't handle!" Shouted the dark-haired Servant with an angry knot on his head. Fully ignoring the scowl that formed on the Sharingan-user's face. "I would have taken his head and been on my merry way without fuss if you hadn't butted in, fox!"

"Okada." Snarled Chandler.

Across from him, Tamamo's buttons had been pressed. "Oh yeah? Then tell us, oh-so-great Manslayer, what was your plan when the village came after you due to your murder of their chief of police!?"

"Kill them obviously!"

Chandler felt the desire to slam his head against the table. _Baise-moi._

"An entire village's worth of Anbu? Including ninja capable of putting up as great a fight as this 'rag-doll' that nearly roasted you and your Master alive?" Tamamo fired back.

Annoyance shot through the swordsman as he bolted upward. "I would have cut that walking scarecrow apart if I had the chance! The same way I would have turned you into sliced fox cutlets back in Petrograd if that gun-toting _gaijin_ hadn't gotten in my way!"

"Really? I seem to recall you turning tail and running the second Lü Bu showed up!"

"Tamamo." Hakuno warned.

"I was exhausted and needed to protect my Master, a tactical retreat! Unlike you, I've seen actual battle!"

"Actual battle? Don't make me laugh! If you want a battle, I fought a one-sided war against thousands! Not to mention I managed to keep my head when I died!" Tamamo shouted. "All you ever did was strike from the shadows like the overblown coward you've always been!"

"That's funny coming from you, fox!"

"Okada..."

"Tamamo..."

"At least I picked up a sword and fought for what I believed in during life instead of spending my whole life kissing someone's else's ass!"

"Oh no, you just needed yours kissed every twenty seconds!"

The eyes of both Masters were obscured by a dark shadow as each grabbed for their now standing Servants. In Chandler's case, Okada's sash, for Hakuno, he gripped Tamamo's tail. Their voices were quiet as whispers yet as cold as ice.

 _No allowance for a week._

 _No sex for a month._

"GAH!"

"KIYAH!"

Mortified, the Leaf ninja watched as the two superhuman spirits quietly backed down, figuratively and literally. Sitting back down in their seats, a curtain of silence fell over the pair as it seemed all their previous energy had literally been snuffed out. At their side, their respective Masters remained as poised and dignified as ever. A silent glance was exchanged between them, sympathy for the other swelled within their eyes.

"You gotta admit, this is turning out to be pretty fun. A lot more interesting than I was expecting." Whispered Tsume Inuzuka, jabbing Shibi Aburame in the side.

"Interesting…is a word for it." Spoke the insect user. Even he had to admit, this was not how he was expecting this meeting to go.

"Excuse me, but this is professional hearing!" Shouted Koharu, looking quite irked that things had degenerated. "Chandler Ardoin, please, continue your tale. How exactly did you find your way to the Nara Clan Forest? Who was this mysterious ninja who put you in a near death state?"

Rubbing his temples, the dark-haired man attempted to reorganize his thoughts. "How to describe it, he was dressed in rags, exactly what you'd expect of a traveling rogue or something of the like. We came into conflict with him over a bounty we were both pursuing. I ordered Okada to dispatch him so we could collect our bounty and be on our way."

"But things went wrong." Hisashi inferred.

Okada grunted in annoyance. "Using your world's version of magic, he was able to detach parts of his body and connect them via some kind of black thread. It was disgusting! Made cutting him down a pain in the ass, no matter how much slashing I did, there were a hundred more threads snapping at us, and then there were those weird monsters!"

"Masked beasts, that's the best description I can give you." Chandler continued, now with a grave look on his face. "Each mask seemed to hold some sort of elemental power, one held fire and another held wind. I tried to use my earth magecraft and all he did was blow away or burn everything I threw at him. Then he tried to fry us with lightning; we were outmatched so I ordered a retreat." Holding up his bandaged hand, he grimaced. "Just before we could, he called a jutsu, Searing In-"

"Searing Inferno." Fugaku piped up, now looking interested. "An A-rank Fire Style jutsu that releases a blast of super-heated flames hot enough to blow through a castle's gate. If you barely managed to avoid that move then it's no wonder you were in poor shape when Hakuno found you. It also speaks volumes about the foe you were facing."

"Hey, he was tough but if I had a better sword, I could have cut him down!" Spat Okada, giving his former target a condescending glare.

Rolling his eyes at his Servant's continued defiance, Chandler continued. "Luckily, we managed to escape. We continued to flee hoping to put as much distance between us and our enemy as possible. Choosing to rest for a moment, I told Okada to find some medical supplies so I could apply first aid to myself. Obviously, from there were things…went to the left." Turning to Shikaku, the green-eyed man bowed. "It wasn't my intention to trespass on your clan's domain. For that, I apologize. Not just to you, Shikaku-san, but to all of you of the Leaf Village. My Servant and I mean you all no harm and are willing to face whatever punishment you feel we deserve."

In a rather surprising show of humility and even loyalty, Okada followed his Master in bowing his head. The proud swordsman no longer looked as threatening and childish as he did when feuding with Tamamo and his Master.

Chattering immediately broke out amongst the assembled clan heads and elders. Amongst them, Hakuno and Tamamo remained silent. Looking around the table, they picked up bits and pieces of the conversations being held. So far, things were quite bad, but they weren't as good as they'd hoped. Then again, neither Hakuno and Tamamo had walked into this meeting with high expectations for how things would go. At the very least Fugaku and Shikaku, two of the people they'd been most worried about, didn't seem that angry regarding things. The latter of the two seemed to have accepted Chandler's apology and was now busy conversing with his fellow clan heads.

Tamamo looked to her husband. _You're going to do it, aren't you?_

He instinctively reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. _You know me too well, Tamamo._

 _Of course I do, I'm your wife. Even if I REALLY don't like that idiot, I've got your back._

Reassured as he always was by his Servant, Hakuno stepped onto the stage. "Lord Hokage, everyone, if I may speak." Physically, he was the youngest person there. One look into his honey-colored eyes told the assembled shinobi that was by no means a disqualification. Hakuno may have been physically young, but his mind was far more advanced. "While I can't defend what Okada did, I believe he should be made to make up for it. Chandler, while he and I may have been enemies, I can say is a decent man who deserves a chance at starting over. For Okada, while he may have his faults, he's one of the most capable swordsmen I've ever met." His words caught the attention of his former pursuers, both of which looked to him with naked shock. Okada more so than his Master. "He can be an asset to this village."

"I agree with Hakuno Kishinami."

What soothing mood the teenager had created with his words dissolved as the one-eyed and one-armed member of the assembly spoke up. Hakuno's peaceful expression melted as he turned to Danzō Shimura, who remained as impassive as when he'd walked in.

Though he only had a few things to go on, he knew this man was trouble with a capital T.

"Your actions were dangerous and reckless, Izou Okada, but this village is willing to show mercy if you and your Master are willing to work for it."

Chandler and Okada exchanged a look. Both men seemingly knew this talk was coming and had prepared for it.

"That said, there is one thing that must be explained. Chandler Ardoin," The Frenchman shaped up, sensing something amiss with the war hawk. Sweat visibly began to collect on his brow. "According to your medical report, aside from your injuries sustained in battle…you appear to have some sort of…sickness, do you not? I would like to hear more."

Okada and Tamamo were the first ones to react, unlike before their anger was unison in how it was directed at the war hawk. Hakuno glanced to Chandler, who merely shook his head telling the teen not to speak. He moved to Okada, ordering his Servant to stand down. As Hakuno had done, he resolved himself before standing up and beginning remove his shirt.

Gasps fell from mouths and eyes went wide seeing the network of red growths that had spread along Chandler's upper body. To his credit, the green-eyed man remained passive as they talked and whispered about him. Starting from his left side, the growths reached upward coming to his neck and disappearing beneath his waistline. It looked like a spider's web, a grotesque network steadily working its way across the man's body.

Chandler took the chance to glance at his two former targets. As expected, Tamamo was looking away, shame painting her cheeks. Hakuno was downtrodden. _Espèce d'idiot, always taking the hits for other people, even when you don't have to._ Straightening himself up, he spoke. "In our world, one of Tamamo's Alter Egos, Tamamo Scorn, released something known as the AKG virus across the Moon Cell. It targeted Masters, corroding our digital avatars until eventually we were deleted. Once our digital avatars were deleted, our physical bodies on Earth would eventually follow. At a…certain point…I was infected with the virus."

New murmurs broke out with several casting sideways glances in Tamamo's direction. Hakuno gripped her hand a tad tighter, hoping to shield her from the attention. In return, she mentally told him while she appreciated his protection, it wasn't needed.

He'd showed his courage and heart worthy of a true hero. As an Anti-Hero, Tamamo was incapable of doing such a thing. But by her heavenly father, she was going to take a crack at it.

"What Chandler speaks is the truth, save for one thing, the virus is actually a curse." Silence fell over everyone as Tamamo took the floor. Her normally bubbly expression was replaced by a stone-cold frown that told everyone to wait until she was finished speaking. Once she was, it was anyone's guess what would happen next. "The curse my…other self used is actually called the Kissu no Higanbana."

"The Red Spider Lily." Mouthed Inoichi. "Kiss of the Red Spider Lily."

"Yes, Mr. Inoichi." Tamamo affirmed. "The name AKG was just a front, a stand-in for Akashigata, the place where Tamamo first released the virus." Feeling Hakuno's eyes on her, the fox bowed her head in sorrow. "Since the name had already stuck, I…felt no need to correct anyone. Moving on, you're all probably asking yourself if the virus is contagious, it isn't."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Danzo pressed.

"Because," Tamamo shot back with cold eyes. "While the name virus is sounds right, it's misleading. As I said, it's actually a curse. The Moon Cell was a virtual world in which my 'sister' took advantage of, corrupting the world's coding to speed up the spread of the curse. While it was extremely difficult, our allies managed to stop the spread of the corruption, but not all of it apparently. Chandler," It was the first time she'd directly addressed the Frenchman. "Let me guess, during the assault on Lunapolis, that's when you were infected, weren't you?"

He nodded. Beside him, Okada looked away, shame overtaking his face. "When she used her Sessho-seki to launch another aerial bombing, I…got hit in the side. It was only a week after we got here, I realized I was hit."

"How lethal is this curse? Can it be…lifted?" Questioned Hisashi. The urge to use his Byakugan was near overwhelming, but he wanted to respect the privacy of his village's unlikely "guests".

"One-hundred-percent lethal." Chandler spoke in a completely deadpan voice. "It may take a year or longer, but I _**am**_ going to die from this."

Looking at the Third Hokage then to Hakuno, the head of the Hyūga Clan was granted the permission he was looking forward. Veins appeared along with his eyes as he used his clan's kekkei genkei to examine the pursuit operative. As he did, he grimaced, one of the rare expressions of the Hyūga member had made. For someone who was usually stoic, it's a bad sign to the elders of the village and his fellow clan leaders. "It's like…seems like…poison, even dare I say it, rust, spreading through your body."

"From a physical standpoint, the curse attacks one's magic circuits, our world's equivalent of chakra points and pathways, thus preventing them from casting any sort of magecraft or code casts. From there, it begins to spread to the rest of the organs, eventually causing organ failure…and then finally death." Hakuno explained with a hollow voice.

Visible worry laced Chōza's face as he looked to Tamamo. "If one of your…Alter Egos created this curse, is it within your power to lift it? Is it possible for the medicine of our world to break it?"

She'd known that question had been coming since Hakuno had told her Chandler had been cursed. The easy and most direct response would have been no, that was no way to break the curse short of her absorbing Scorn's power and lifting it. That option was _**far**_ from plausible.

A wave of warmth rushed through her starting from her left hand then spreading through the rest of her body.

"I…honestly don't know, but I'm willing to try." Tamamo finally stated.

" _We're_ willing to try." Corrected Hakuno. Eyes rose to see the resolute look in the teenager's eyes, the look of a man determined. "Lord Hokage, everyone, Tamamo and I are willing to take responsibility for them."

The two previously mentioned men went bug-eyed hearing the teen's declaration.

"Oh? Is that so?" Spoke Koharu, looking at the boy from the corner of her eye. "You're willing to take responsibility for these men who pursued you across your world, endangering your lives several times and recently putting your adoptive son's life at risk?"

Breathing in through her nose, Tamamo stood strong beside her lover. "Yes, yes we are. Annoying as they may be, we're willing to give them a chance. Should something happen, my husband and I will take full responsibility for them."

The strange couple became the focus of every man and woman in the room.

"I'm willing to support their decision." Several eyes turned to Fugaku, who stood as regal and imposing as he always did. "While I am still rather peeved that an evening with my family was ruined, I'm willing to let that slide. Besides, if these Servants are as powerful as I've been led to believe then I believe it's in the village's best interest to allow these two the chance to take up residence, better here than wandering in the outside world."

"I agree with Fugaku." Sounded Shikaku. "Aside from taking some of my free time, no lasting damage was done to the Nara Clan Forest. For that, I'm willing to be lenient."

Following a look between his round-bodied friend and teammate, Inoichi added his piece. "The Akimichi Clan and Yamanaka Clan are in agreement as well."

"Add the Aburame Clan in as well."

"The samurai's attitude could use some adjustment." Grunted Tsume. "But otherwise, I give my vote to letting the Kishinamis watch over them."

"As do the Hyūga." Spoke Hisashi, his Byakugan now deactivated.

Another chorus of approvals sounded until it was left to Hiruzen and his old teammates. Homura and Koharu shot each other a look across the table before glancing toward Danzō. Hiruzen followed their lead in waiting for his old rival's next move.

"If called upon, can you two be expected to perform as required of every citizen of the Leaf, including you, Chandler Ardoin?"

"With all due respect, I may be dying, but I've still got some life left in me. If possible, I'd rather go down swinging." Answered the Frenchman.

"Heh, you all should count yourselves lucky a swordsman such as myself is willing to lend you-" His Master stomped on his foot "-Ow! Urgh, yes." Finally spoke the dark-haired Servant. "My blade is at the usage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"It is decided then," Boomed Hiruzen, removing his pipe. "From this point onward, Chandler Ardoin, Izou Okada, you two will serve out your prohibition under the watch of Hakuno and Tamamo Kishinami. Housing will be arranged for you two and additional information regarding the subject will be matted out at a later date. Any questions?"

Rather than looking at him, the pair were looking at another - the boy who'd more than likely just saved their lives. His Servant-wife looked away, clearly not quite ready to accept them in contrast to her husband. Hakuno smiled at them, it was an apologetic smile that the brown-haired teenager had become somewhat infamous for. For once, it didn't look so bad on him. Chandler and Okada smiled back, not in big ways that would have been noticeable, but in little ways that showed they appreciated him.

* * *

He waited until they were alone before speaking. "You know, you could learn a thing or two from them."

Danzō looked at his old rival and friend with a sharp glare. Hiruzen was one of the few who would not back down when put under his glare. For that, he couldn't help but respect him. A square-shaped table composed of dark marble separated the two men. "And what lesson should I take away, Hiruzen?"

"The ability to forgive and move on." Clarified the hat-holder, sitting upright. "Not forgetting, but being willing to bury the hatchet and move on together rather than spending time squabbling over old and obscene issues."

"What happened this morning was sheer luck, nothing more." Calmly retorted the dark-garbed man. "You saw the temperament of the samurai, were it not for those seals, he would have gone on a slashing spree and not stopped until he was restrained or put down."

"But it did not come to that, did it? And now, the village possesses another ally instead of an enemy." Hiruzen said.

"…That it does, I suppose…you…may have a point."

Smiling at having gone one over his old teammate, Hiruzen began for the door. "I'll contact the housing department, later on, to set up arrangements for Okada and Chandler."

"I will handle it, you have far more pressing matters to tend to."

Stopping dead in his tracks, the Professor of Shinobi turned back to face Danzō. A battle of wills ensued as the men exchanging glares. Standing firm, Hiruzen said, "No, I will handle the matter myself. As per usual, Anbu will be stationed around their home for a week, after which should I deem it so, they will pull back. You have matters of your own to attend to so focus on those."

Silently, the bandage-wrapped man nodded his head in seeming acceptance of his leader's decision. Believing the matter settled, he turned the knob on the door leaving Danzō alone in the meeting room for his private advisers.

Except he wasn't alone.

One appeared in a whirlwind of leaves, the other in a flurry of snow particles. Both Anbu were female, no older than perhaps fifteen at best. The blonde's body was what one could call…developing. Her breasts were a tad larger than what one would have expected from a girl her age, eye-catching as some men would have said. A bear-themed mask with red markings obscured her face while her blonde hair had been done up in a tight knot. Beside her, the other was dark-haired. What could be seen of her skin was smooth and peach-like. Her mask was also that of a mammal, a dog in her case with azure-colored markings.

The blonde was the first one to speak. "That was a waste of time."

"Chizuki!" Snapped the black-haired operative.

"What? Seriously, everyone knew the old man was going to pardon them! Like everyone really needed to waste their time with a hearing! All he did was it as an excuse to escape that damn paperwork!"

 _She may just have a point._ Thought the war veteran before turning his mind to more serious topics. "Has the information regarding yesterday's battle been documented?"

"Yes sir," Responded the dark-haired one. "Including the information regarding Fugaku Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. Lord Danzō, do you want us to procure them for you?"

"No, there has been enough excitement for one week, not to mention the Uchiha must know one of their trump cards has now been exposed. Not to mention there's a new player on the board. While I doubt this will sway them from their plans, it will force them to back to the drawing board."

"Or they could, you know, just drop the whole rebellion idea altogether." Muttered the blonde, causing her partner and master to glare at her. "Hey, I'm just saying! It could happen."

"Not in this world, Chizuki." Moaned the dog-masked one with a shake of her head. "We will increase surveillance on the Uchiha District."

"Good. Hiyu, you will take a squadron to survey the situation in the Hidden Stone. As it stands, they have two Servants as do we, not exactly a favorable position, but not the worst one." Spying his blonde subordinate about to speak, Danzo swiftly cut her off. "As for you, Chizuki, you will remain behind and continue to perfect your pollination jutsu. Should the Uchiha attempt something, I want you at the ready."

Beneath her mask, the teenager snorted. "Sure, why not? It's not like I haven't been sent out into the field in a while."

"I'd rather you trained and prepared than sent out unprepared and come back to me a corpse, or not come back to me at all." Responded the one-eyed man.

"You've sent me out on missions before! The only reason you're-"

"Chizuki!" Snapped the one known as Hiyu. Beneath her mask, the blonde scowled then looked away. "What about those two? Will they be trouble?"

"I can handle them." Spoke the war hawk. "Chandler is dying, and when he does, from what I understand Okada will be forced to find himself a new Master least he fades away. He is arrogant and simple-minded as Hakuno and the others so dutifully explained at the hearing. He will be easy to sway, but he will not be enough. Hiyu, while on your mission, report any Master-Servant-related news back to me, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." There was a nervous pause before the blue-masked woman spoke again. "Should the…chance arise to capture another Master-Servant team, what do I do?"

Ears perked up and eyes wide behind her mask, Chizuki turned to her partner. "W-W-Wow, i-if you're talking about search and capture then I could-"

"These are powerful spirits, ghosts really." Cut off the older man. "Unlike you, Hiyu has a firm handling of her kekkei genkei, not to mention it's more suited to subduing and capturing targets then yours."

"And if one of these 'visitors' happen to be able to breathe fire?" For an answer, Chizuki got another double glare. Rolling her eyes behind her mask, she bowed her head fully submitting herself once again.

"If capture is not an option, then merely observe and report back to me. You two are dismissed until further notice." Satisfied, the two girls disappeared in the blink of an eye. Following a quick glance around the room, Danzō headed for the door then began walking the halls until he found himself standing outside. It was warmer and brighter than expected. Many had been rather jubilant at the good weather after such a tension-filled day. Danzō was not one of them for he knew better. The brighter the light, the deeper the shadow.

 _Hiruzen, you talk of burying grudges and moving onward, but hatred isn't so easily forgotten, especially when it is the fuel that keeps one going. Rather it's on this world or another, change does not come without sacrifice, and pain._

* * *

 **As I'm sure you all can guess, the 'rag-doll' Chandler and Okada ran into was Kakazu. Originally, I planned on including a flashback fight showing how badly the battle went for them, but I just couldn't find a way to work it in.**

" **Kissu no Higanbana" literally means "Kiss of the Red Spider Lily". The Red Spider Lily as a flower possesses extremely negative connotations in Japanese flower language. It's the flower of death, poisonous to rodents and small animals, it was planted around graves to keep animals from devouring the corpses of the deceased. It's said to bloom along the paths of departed lovers, people fated to never see each other again. Oh, and Tamamo's Land of Eternal Bane attack is centered around this flower thus explaining the harsh conditions of its usage and effect.**

 **The curse is going to be something of a game-changer for Master-Servants. As stated, it only effects Masters, and in time it will eventually kill them leaving Servants in a sticky situation. Can the curse be broken or cured? Well, that's something that Hakuno and Tamamo are going to have to discover. It's another reason they're going to have experiment with their powers and see just how far they can go.**

 **Apple-Cinnamon Bostock is a French pastry, The French Toast usually topped with almonds and occasionally strawberries.**

 **Baise-moi** **is French for "fuck me".**

 **Espèce d'idiot is French for "you idiot".**

 **Chizuki is derived from Haochizuki, which means "month of falling leaves", it's an old Japanese name for the month of August.**

 **Hiyu is an adjective that means "cold".**

 **Next chapter we're getting back into some action as I can promise you all the first Servant vs. Servant fight of this story, and a Master vs. Master fight too. Until then!**


	14. Chapter 13-Days of Future Beginnings

**Hiya readers! Welcome to the first chapter of 2019! Hopefully, you all had a nice and safe Christmas and New Year. As promised, here's the story's first Master-Servant brawl, and I fittingly enough it's here on chapter thirteen so you know someone's going to be in for a rough time. Onto the story!**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 **Chapter 13 - Days of Future Beginnings**

* * *

It wasn't fair how the most beautiful days could serve as preludes to the worst of tragedies. Thousands who looked to the clear azure sky and the shining sun had learned that lesson the hard way and had attempted to pass it down to those who survived the coming tragedy. Sometimes there was no such teacher, misfortune merely struck without warning.

At such a young age, Karin was completely ignorant of such things like many children. Her primary concern was with sleeping in, or it would have been had her mother not gotten her out of bed. She didn't have too much room to complain as the very fact she was there for her was positive. Kicking off the sheets, the young redhead looked out the window to see only a handful of puffy white clouds drifting across the sky.

"Hey, mom!" She called, coming in just in time to find her placing their bowls on the table for breakfast. "Since you're not…working, can we go to the forest to gather mushrooms? You promised we'd go when you got some free time."

Momo Uzumaki couldn't help but giggle seeing the slight tinge of worry in her daughter's eyes even if it was warranted. "I did promise that, didn't I? I guess today's the day I make good on my word." Her words were just what her daughter wanted to hear as evident by her flying tackle hug. "Oh, and before you ask, I'm strong enough to go out so don't worry."

"I wasn't going to ask that." Firmly denied the little girl, trying to look defiant.

"Right," Giggled the older redhead. As breakfast was made, she turned her back to Karin thus ensuring she couldn't see the number of bite marks that were beginning to liter her arms. _My left arm is almost entirely used up, and that's only one round of bites._ Thought the healer, attempting to keep her mind steady and focused. It'd taken quite a bit of negotiation and arm-twisting to get Zōsui to give them just one day of peace and quiet. Frustrating was always the word that could be used to describe dealing with the man, but some days she got lucky. Momo supposed this was one of those days while she put the finishing touches on the morning soup. _Enough of that, today is going to be our day, and I won't let anything get in the way of it._

The term "hut" wouldn't have been a misnomer for their home, though it was just spacious enough for the mother and daughter pair to move around and enjoy themselves in. Best of all, their spare bedroom was large enough for Karin to experiment with creating different types of fragrances and perfumes, a hobby that made Momo's heart flutter with joy as it reminded her of her dearly departed husband. He would have been overjoyed to see his little girl taking an interest in nature as he had. Often when they had visitors, they would comment on either the "funny" or pleasant scent coming from her room. Should Karin have taken a liking to them then she would often beam with pride that they were her "creations". Happy as she was, Momo could only dread the day her little girl began to use her talents to attract the attention of the opposite sex, or have friends who sought to use her skills to do the same. With the latter, one could have argued she didn't have much room to talk about exploitation but that was for another time.

Almost quickly as it started, breakfast ended with Karin's bowl almost completely cleaned off. In a flash, she was running back to her room to collect her things for the day's events while Momo put the dishes up. There would be time to do them later, namely after she'd spent a day with her family.

Outside, the morning sun blazed upon the Hidden Grass Village showering it with warm rays. It was welcome weather after the rainstorm that fell over the village nearly two days before. All across the village, flowers and plants opened themselves open to the golden rays, having finally received the second half of the substance that they needed to grow. Outside of the village, the near infinite greenery that surrounded the Hidden Grass it would be no different. That made today the perfect day to go exploring.

While the job was surely stressful, it came with its fair share of perks as one would call them. Being smiled upon and greeted on their way down the road was one such perk. As a healer, the best part of her job was without a doubt being able to see the smiles of the people she cared for.

"Karin, you brought a list of what it is we're looking for, haven't you?" Called Momo to her daughter who'd eagerly ran ahead.

Like a flip had been switched, the little redhead stopped dead in her tracks as she turned around to her mother with an uneasy grin. "Y-Y-Yeah, o-of course I did!" She tried hard not to think about the fact they were now standing in the middle of the bustling road with her rummaging through her backpack like a flustered academy student. Scratch that, this was almost _exactly_ how she acted in the academy. That was when she wasn't being bullied. Through the bags and containers, she saw a few sheets of paper that caused her to sigh in relief. "Right here! Nothing to-huh?"

It was only for a second, but that second was all Karin needed to become distracted.

Having spent a good two years in the Hidden Grass Village, she liked to believe she'd come to know almost every insect that made its way into the village. The dangerous kind anyway, all the others she was still learning about. Clawing its way through the dirt was without a doubt one of the oddest insects she'd ever seen. A carapace as red as an apple with bright yellow designs. Its size was more than a little creepy as it seemed large enough to fit into the palm of her hand, perhaps even exceed it. Mere seconds after emerging from the underground, the unnaturally large beetle began to gaze upon its surroundings. Karin jumped when the creature's black beady eyes fell upon her.

 _W-What kind of weird bug is this? I-I don't remember reading about something like this in the books._ Thought the young Uzumaki, feeling her blood run cold yet her curiosity get the better of her as she watched the creature fully dig itself out. Hardly a second afterward, she noticed the yellow markings on its body beginning to glow. "Huh?"

"KARIN!"

It was hard to tell what hit her first - the bug or her mother's body. Either way, the little girl flew from the ground as her mother wrapped her up in her arms while her body went rolling along the ground. Karin couldn't see the explosion, but she _definitely_ heard it, a thunderous sound that had her teeth chattering and her blood turning into ice in her veins. Around her screamed dozens of voices which were followed by the cluttering of wood and metal. Through the holes in her vision, she saw dirt and rock fly into the air then come down like rain.

Mother and daughter felt their ears ring as if the explosion had happened right beside them instead of nearly ten feet away. That had done little good as Momo could feel her back aching ever so slightly despite having avoided the worst of the blast. Still holding tight to her daughter, she pushed herself up to herself upright to her knees. Her grey eyes fell upon the decent-sized crater where the bug had been, where her daughter had been. Poking her eyes out from the confines of her mother's chest, Karin saw the blast crater as well; predictably, fearful shudders racked her little body.

"M-M-M-Mommy," Her voice cracked. "W-What…what…what was that?"

Momo sucked in a mouth full of dusty air to speak, but it was never put to use. Below a clear sky and shining sun, thunder boomed almost none stop as if it were keys on a piano being played. In her arms, Karin shrieked before burying herself deeper into her mother's embrace while Momo placed a protective hand over her head in an attempt to shield her. Fire and smoke quickly overwrote the once tranquil skyline; beneath her feet, the ground rumbled in accordance with the explosions, though something told Momo there was more to it than that.

A heartbeat later and she was proven right - a bestial roar shook the skies over the Hidden Grass Village. Another roar joined it, then another, and then another until they all merged together into one horrifying sound.

 _What…what…what the hell is that?! No, not that, THOSE!_ Realized the healer, keeping her eyes on the rising clouds of smoke and flame. Her trained ears picked up the sounds of battle; the village was responding in earnest to the unseen threat, and it wasn't doing much good. Even with her trembling daughter in her arms, Momo quieted her mind and focused. Reaching out with her senses, she felt it - chakra signatures disappearing one after another at the head of… _things_. _Wait a minute, are these…animals? They…they look like beasts but-_

Splitting the skies like a vengeful blade came the shrieks. Inhuman and terrifying, Momo and hundreds of other villagers looked up to the skies to find multiple objects moving towards them. Most of the people couldn't make out their definite shape, but Momo could, and what she saw made her eyes wide and her blood turn to ice.

Their size was grossly unnatural, that was if they weren't some sort of summoning animal. Each feathered fiend standing at almost five feet with a few coming close to six with feathers that ran the range of colors from gray to brownish-red to bronzish-yellow. Stretching across their bodies were a number of stitches as if the flyers had been put together on atop some sort of operating table. With her miraculous eyesight, Momo was able to catch a glimpse of the cold gray, red, and even green orbs contained with the heads of the giant birds. After letting out another ear-piercing shriek, many of them caught fire.

There was no hesitation in Momo's movements. Thankfully, Karin kept her face tucked tightly against her chest. That was good, the last thing Momo wanted was her innocent daughter seeing the carnage unfolding around her. Quickly filling the air was the smell of smoke, and screaming. Cries of terror and alarm went out from men and women alike as they too fled in terror of the flying demons that swept over the village, lighting anything they touched ablaze. Amongst the chaos, her trained ears picked up the sound of wings flapping, then something sharp cutting through the air. Internally, Momo winced as she pieced together what the new sound was - feathers hard as steel piercing through wood and dirt…and flesh. The death cries of her fellow villagers were but momentary, flashes of lightning in the storm of chaos that grew more violent by the second.

To her right swooped in one of the birds, not a minute later and the entire building went up in flames. Though her sensory abilities were fledging at best, Karin could probably detect at least one of the chakra signatures disappear. Momo felt the snuffing out of all five. One hand balancing Karin, she reached behind her back to retrieve a set of kunai and shuriken. Gnashing her teeth, she took a stand before throwing her arm out, sending the projectiles sailing through the air. She felt only a small bud of joy in hearing the sounds of the feathers twirl meaninglessly into the air before promptly exploding into a cloud of flames. Momo's feet were pounding against the ground again, her cautious eyes darting from side to side, looking for a safe place. Rapidly, it was becoming obvious such a thing was few and far between, and the term "safe" would only be temporary. Momo sucked in a breath and pressed forward, knowing if nothing else, she at least to get Karin to the forest where there were a few places to hide until the carnage was over, or she could escape. She hated it, but one look at the burning village and she knew those were her only options if she wanted her daughter to live.

The ground shook again, causing her heart to skip a beat. All around her, she searched for the source of the incoming source of chakra and pure aggression, she found it by directing her eyes to the ground.

Bursting upward like a water sprout, the monstrosity let its existence be known by a bestial roar that rung the ears of mother and daughter. Karin held onto her mother even tighter while Momo gritted her teeth at the seven-foot… _thing_ that glared down at her. Normally, rhinos were frightening creatures on their own, but one possessing a humanoid shape that allowed it to stand at almost seven feet with bright red splotches of blood across its gray and black body crossed into a category all of its own. Fours eyes, all a sickly shade of green tinged with red veins darted around the street before finding the Uzumakis. A quick snort followed as the humanoid beast raised one massive fist.

Normally, to create a ten-foot crater would have taken some measure of chakra-enhancement. Even as she moved her feet to jump out of the way of the attack, Momo could tell the strange beast had used no such thing, it was simply all muscle. From atop a nearby roof, she watched the rhino monster release another dismissive snort before turning its vengeful gaze toward her. It let out a single feral roar before charging directly at the burning building she'd taken shelter atop of. Karin cried out in alarm as the ground beneath their feet shook and cracks formed in the stone and wood of the four-story structure, forcing Momo to flee to a nearby rooftop.

 _Who's behind this? The Hidden Stone? The Sand? Whoever it is, they snuck past the village completely undetected! We-_

Her hand had a kunai in it as she glanced to her right, her eyes widen, to find another one of those strange insects. Momo knew she'd dropped her guard, and she was about to pay for it. One arm cradled Karin while the other took a swipe at the insect, now glowing brightly.

 _ **Boom!**_

"MOMMY!" Screamed the young girl with a terrified look, seeing the trail of blood flow from her right hand. In one look, she could tell the limb needed treatment, but in the current situation that was going to be a little difficult. Not to mention knowing the village leaders, her mother would have to treat _others_ before her own wounds could be tended to. Picking up on her concern, Momo turned to her daughter and attempted to give her a smile.

Mother and daughter froze in place as both of their ears picked up the feral snorted seconds before the ground beneath their feet shattered. Momo cried out in alarm as did Karin, the rhino monster merely snarled in annoyance as it took the former by the throat before grabbing at the latter thus wrenching mother and daughter apart from one another. Naturally, Karin kicked and screamed with what little air she could take in while her mother futilely clawed at the massive armed hand holding her. All the beast did was snort in mild annoyance as it looked between the two of them. Seeing the monstrosity from afar was one thing, but having it so close, and glaring at her, that was more than Karin could take as her struggles came to a slow end. Bestial green eyes looked back and forth between the two redheads before they finally settled on the oldest.

Momo hadn't made it as far as she did by being stupid. From the way the humanoid rhino looked at her, she knew someone was controlling it, and they could probably hear her. "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you! Just please, let my daughter go!" There was a brief window of time in which she thought her words had fallen on deaf ears. Then came another snort followed by a subtle nodding of the head. "Karin, listen to me, I want you to run!" Her frightened gaze broke Momo's heart, but she pushed through it. "Don't look back! Run to the forest! You know where to hide so go!"

Their captor took matters into its own hands. Snarling from the back of its throat, the creature tossed the little girl to the side, or rather, directly over the edge of the rooftop.

"KARIN!"

The stitched together brute cared nothing for the human woman now kicking and struggling in its arm. Letting loose another dismissive snort, it used its superhumanly strong legs to leap off of the rooftop, the sheer force creating spider-web cracks throughout the rest of the structure, causing it to collapse inward.

* * *

" _Karin, I'm going out for a little bit. I promise I'll back."_

" _Wait! Mommy! Please, wait! Mommy!"_

"NO!" Bolting upright, Karin shot her arms out desperate to grab hold of something that was no longer there. What was there was…someone else.

"Shhh! They'll find us!" One hand caught her wrist while the other flew over her mouth. Instinctively, Karin tried to fight it but the hand was strong. Her heart continued to race even as her mind told her to calm down. Frantic, she turned to face the person who'd grabbed her. Unlike Karin, her skin was of a darker complex while her hair, in contrast to Karin's bright red, was near ashen white. What immediately caught her attention were her eyes - they were a peculiar shade of lavender with a circular pattern instead of the normal iris. Throughout her time in the Hidden Grass, Karin had been told of only one clan with eyes such as that, a clan of shinobi who were supposedly descended from those with the power given to them by dragons. Not needing anything else to go on, she identified this girl as being one of them.

She removed herself once it became clear that Karin wasn't going to cause a fuss. Looking around, Karin wasn't all that surprised to find they were in some sort of sewer runoff, which meant they were likely near one of the rivers or the lake. Even underground, the smell of blood was thick and nausea-inducing to the point Karin had to cover her nose. Turning to her right, she saw the person who had no doubt saved her from getting her brain splattered across the ground. She wasn't much older than her, perhaps six or seven at best. Unlike Karin, her clothing was a bit more formal, or it would have been if it wasn't torn and soaked in dirt. The once finely woven black mint-green kimono she wore was now sullied with dirt and grime in several places much like her own clothes. Her feet were bare, and no doubt red from all the running she'd had to have done to get this far. Once she was within arm's length of her, the girl turned around allowing their eyes to meet. Karin took immediate note of the tear-stains on her eyes.

"I'm…thank you for saving me." Began the young Uzumaki with nervousness and relief coloring her eyes, unsure of to rather bow or show some respect to the other girl. "M-My name's Karin, w-what's yours'?"

It took her a moment to collect herself before she could respond, looking at her with her eyes showed tiredness and hints of fear. "R-R-Ryūzetsu, I-I'm from the Enoshima Clan. K-Karin, d-do you know what's going on?"

"I was actually hoping you would know." Groaned the redhead. "One minute I'm walking with my mom to go to the forest to gather some ingredients, next thing I know there's this weirdo bug that explodes like a paper bomb." Her hands tightened as she thought back to the insect that had heralded such chaos. If she could, she'd go back in time and squash it with her bare hands. A mixture of rage and determination filling her, Karin pushed past Ryūzetsu to the exit of the drainage sewer they were in. Blatantly ignoring her calls for caution, she shielded her eyes as intense sunlight seemingly shined above her.

Though smoke had begun coloring the sky, the sun was still shining. In a way, that just made the sight of the burning buildings even worse. It seemed almost as if the weather were taunting them. Her feet carried her over the grass and up the hilltop until she had a ground-level view of the devastation that had befallen her village - buildings on fire, buildings crumbling, and the air itself ringing with the sounds of monstrous beasts tearing apart the streets.

But all that was second to the fact that one person who could have helped her get through it was gone.

Karin's fists tightened.

"W-Where are you going?" Came Ryūzetsu's frightened voice.

"T-To g-g-go g-get my mommy back." Stated the redhead despite her legs shaking like leaves.

Ryūzetsu's circular-patterns eyes go wide of hearing that. "B-But you can't! You'll-"

"She's all I have!" Karin didn't mean to make the darker-skinned girl jump, but her emotions were too wild to be controlled properly. "I can't…I can't lose her, not her too." Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes then began to slide down her cheeks even as she tried to keep them held in. There was a surefire chance she was going to die, but Karin decided she would at least try to see her mother's face one last time.

Believing herself resolute, she turned back, only to freeze in fear with wide eyes. Ryūzetsu followed her gaze, and what she found caused her to become still as a statue as well.

There was a vast difference between seeing animals such as wolves, panthers, lions, and tigers in a book and seeing them in real life. With all of them being not bound by a cage or a collar. And their fur soaked in blood, fresh blood.

A lone lion took a single step toward the girls, causing them to flinch. Its red eyes held nothing but bestial hatred for the pair. Echoing it came the snarls and growls of the other beasts.

Grabbing Karin's hand, Ryūzetsu spun on her heel to flee in the opposite direction. At the base of the slope, rising from the emerald grass rose a black-furred canine, its eyes just as murderous as the lion's.

"W-W-We're trapped." Realized the light-haired girl, falling to her knees with Karin joining her. New tears escaped from the redhead's eyes while Ryūzetsu's own fell in twin streams.

Knowing it was the end, the two young girls held onto one another, shivering in great fear. Death was imminent, all they could do was hope it came fast and painless for them.

The lead lion roared and the rest pounced. Saliva flew from their jaws as the mad beasts closed in on the two girls, eager to sink their fangs into their flesh. The girls closed their eyes in acceptance and terror-stricken.

 _ **SLISH! SLASH!**_

So filled with fear, neither of the two girls reacted much to the sound of steel cleaving through the air, and flesh. It repeated itself several times over, each time ending a life that threatened to end theirs. Not once did they look up until a small corner of their brains registered the fact that they were still alive.

There were no more growling or snarling, only the faint crackling of distant fires…and the sound of blood harmlessly dropping onto the ground.

"Hm, keep your eyes shut, little children. That is if you wish to have peaceful dreams should you survive this day." The voice was masculine, gruff, and most importantly - dismissive. It was more than attention-grabbing.

Ryūzetsu was the first to peek forward followed by Karin, their eyes slowly go wide as their lips quirked in disgust. Indeed, they weren't dead, but their would-be killers were. Lying around them in dismembered heaps on the ground, their blood pooling together into great crimson puddles along the ground. In one look, they were able to tell death had come to each beast in the form of a single blow, blows that split them down the middle, in half at the waist, and some that were beheaded. Still shivering in fear, they jointly turned their gaze to the beast slayer, their mouths dropping in shock as they took in the sight of him.

A solid six feet male figure with an aura that could only be described as "pure malice" as he faced forward, leaving only his back to them. Across said back lay a large metal pole, some sort of weapon. Beneath it lay some sort of insignia - a yellow sun with three clouds seemingly parting ways for it. From a simple glance at his clothes, they knew their savior was a samurai, an _"old school"_ samurai at that. Black _hakama_ ,painted in red and brown as well, covered his legs while his upper body was adorned with a gray-colored _haori_. At his hips lay two sheaths, one for a _wakizashi_ and the other for a katana, which was held firmly in the man's right hand.

" _ **RRRAAWWWGGG!"**_

Shaking the ground and crushing through huts and buildings came a new creature, one far more terrifying to the two girls than the four-legged felines and canines. Skin that seemed to be some horrid fusion between flesh and rock, the ape looked at the girls first, then to the samurai. Its tree-trunk-like arms slammed into the ground while an insane shout of anger left its bloody mouth.

"Oh? Now they send a monkey to face me? I may just cut down that witch instead of letting you handle it, Damon." Chuckled the man, not being intimidated whatsoever.

"T-T-That thing!" Ryūzetsu cried, clenching tighter on Karin. "I-I-It f-f-followed m-me, a-a-all the way from the c-c-compound." She remembered it so well, the fear as she ran and ran to get away from the monstrous ape as it swatted aside the men and women of her clan. A few attacks got through to it as evident by the bloody wounds on its back, but none had succeeded in putting it down. Ryūzetsu had hoped she'd lost it in all the chaos, but now as it stood before her, she knew she'd only prolonged the chase.

"I see, so it has your scent. A pity, it would have been better off finding new prey." Spoke the strange man, sheathing his sword. "You two, if you wish to live, do move from this spot. I'd tell you to avert your eyes, but after what you've seen today, I doubt it'd help." His voice was almost…mocking, if either of the girls weren't terrified, they might have said something about that.

A strange crimson and black glow covered the arms of the giant simian as it slammed them both into the ground. Roaring a challenge at the man, it took off at him, saliva and blood flying from its mouth while the mysterious samurai remained where he was. Karin and Ryūzetsu felt fear once more seized their minds and bodies, yet they couldn't bear to look away from the charging beast.

 _ **THUMP!**_

Karin saw it, brief as it was. A black-blur, then a cloud of dust erupted in front of them. Instinctively, she tucked Ryūzetsu behind her. Temporarily, they lost sight of the charging ape, who continued to blindly charge ahead ignorant of what had happened.

 _ **SLIIISH!**_

"W-W-What…happened? K-Karin?" As their eyes shut closed, the white-haired girl coughed as she struggled to get in a mouth full of clean air through the dust.

"I-I'm right here." Mouthed the other, trying to clear the dust from her eyes. If this keeps up, something told her that it was going to be costly for her sight. "H-H-Hey, M-Mister? W-Where are you?" She cautiously called out.

She heard the sound of a sword sheathing before the voice answered her. "Open your eyes, and do please, try not to scream. I know you children have that impulse, but try to show a little composure, some day you girls will be women."

In fairness to the two of them, they didn't really scream, not in fear at least. That said, seeing the severed halves of the mad ape that had been charging at them mere seconds ago wasn't something they could easily process. The Uzumaki and Enoshima held onto one another as they stared at the split halves of the beast, crimson blood pooling around it as organs and guts spilled out. It was disgusting to look at, but the sight didn't last long. Emerald flames exploded from every pore on the ape's body, or bodies. In seconds, the two halves were engulfed in green flames like burning candles. The sight was horrific, but what they saw when they looked upward was perhaps just as terrifying.

Now facing them, the girls could get a good look at their samurai savior's face. His face was hard, and they believed it would have been so he had not been bathed in the light of the flames. A pair of deep lines glistened on his face and one on his forehead, showing his age while a well-trimmed mustache sat atop his lips. Its two ends trailed off into fine points that complimented the deep frown over his stony face. Inky black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Lastly, there were his eyes, oh yes, his eyes. Black marble carved into the shape of eyeballs then stuck into a human face.

Ryūzetsu was stunned, but Karin was horrified. The dark orbs, being actually brown but close enough to black, the confusion was imminent. They remembered her so much of Zōsui's, devoid of anything resembling compassion. Sweat broke out along her body as they swiftly moved from the bisected animal to the two of them.

Then the comparison ended. Eyes formally dark and distant cackled with a faint light of amusement.

"You there, I believe your name is Ryūzetsu, correct?" He spoke in a slightly booming voice. Slowly, the ashen-haired girl nodded. Before him, the last remains of the ape burned away depriving his face of the eerie glow, though his original icy aura remained. "I believe a thank-you is an order for slaying the beast threatening your life."

His voice seemingly snapped her out of her fear-induced stupor. "R-Right! T-T-T-T-Thank you for saving my life! Thank you very much! Mister…"

"You may call me Saber." Plainly stated the samurai, walking towards them while not at all minding the blood and gore he'd single-handedly created. Once he was upon the two of them, he looked to Karin with a smug smile; it only caused the girl to tightened her guard. "Ah, you haven't entirely written me off as a threat. Good, little red one. That shows you may just survive this yet."

"What is this? Who are you!? And where's my mom?!" Defiance rang in her voice as Karin stood firm against the swordsman. Dirty-covered and shell-shocked, yet the fire in her eyes was unmistakable.

Saber's arms disappeared into the sleeves of his _kosode._ "What 'this' is," he motioned to the village. "Is your world coming into contact with another world, my world. Don't bother attempting to wrap your pathetic minds around it, I doubt there's much room in there for such complex things. Go, run, hide, I will slay the rest of these monstrosities and the minds controlling them. When the last beast is slain, you may come out."

"I'm not doing that!" Shouted Karin, finally breaking from Ryūzetsu. "M-My m-mommy, s-she was carried off by one of those things! I have to find her!"

In the circle of gore stood the two children and the man known as Saber. The redhead returned the older man's glare with a determined shine in her ruby-colored eyes. Standing almost to the side, Ryūzetsu frantically looked between her savior and newfound companion. The last thing they needed to do was piss the samurai off, especially since he was likely their only chance of surviving this attack. That said, she too felt a strong desire to find her parents before something happened to them.

His black eyes unyielding, the swordsman finally removed on hand from his sleeve and pointed in a direction. "There is where your mother is. I will go slay the man holding her and the rest of the villagers captive."

Both girls followed his gaze to find him pointing at the west of their condition position. They both recognized where he was pointing to, the village lake which was connected to the river, which itself flowed past the lake and outside the village into the forest. It would be something of a long walk for the two of them, but from what they'd seen of the mysterious warrior, not so much.

"H-How do you know that's where she is?" Karin nervously questioned.

"I just do, do not question me, girl." His gaze flickered to Ryūzetsu, who flinched under it. "As for you, your clan is being held captive there." With his thumb, he jabbed to his back. "My…Master is dealing with the witch overseeing them, so make your choice."

Not another word was spoken as Saber turned on his heel and began walking in the direction he'd first indicated. Karin paused to give Ryūzetsu a single sympathetic stare before following after him. The white-haired girl stood there, alone, trembling like a leaf in the wind as she looked between the departing two and the far-off area that seemingly held her family. Desperately, she turned to the departing Saber.

"Your Master?! W-Will he be able to s-save my family?!"

Stopping yet refusing to turn around, Saber answered in a voice devoid of malice or mockery. His tone seemed flat, yet somewhat…encouraging. "He is a fool, a bloody imbecile whose head is often not where it should be." There was a pregnant pause as he looked to the sky, now darker than it was when the sun first rose. "But he is…one who saves lives. Yes, that is what my Master does. He is a doctor, that is his duty." He spared her no more words as he took a single step forward only to pause.

Karin and Ryūzetsu felt the change in the wind. Static carried across the air, slightly shocking the two of them from the inside out. Jointly, they looked in the direction of the samurai to find the source of the sudden change.

Even from such a distance, it was impossible to miss. It materialized completely and utterly out of thin air-no, not thin air. Faint traces of gold dust and whipping silver winds swirled about forming into a gigantic twister. Through the curtain of wind, they could see it - impossibly huge yet slowly surely there as it slowly emerged from the whirlwind. The bright gold that decorated the ship perfectly reflected the light off of the sun, making it seem as if the gigantic long-boat was something sent from the heavens.

And then came the laugh, the impossibly male laugh that sounded like it came from the mouth of a devil.

"Ah, there it is. Redhead, that is where your mother is. Now then, if I don't hurry, then you won't have much of her left to bury." Calmly stated Saber.

Yelping in fear, Karin threw her previous animosity to the wind and clung to the samurai's pant leg. A second later and Ryūzetsu was doing the same. Both girls were crying.

"…Hold fast to me, and whatever you do, do not leave my side unless directed. This…will not be pretty." Reaching for the both of them, he picked the girls up by the collars of their clothing then held them tightly in each arm. Karin and Ryūzetsu had barely a moment to comprehend what had happened before the samurai took off like an arrow from a bow. His destination - the gold-oriented ship slowly descending onto the village lake.

Up close, the ship was even more spectacular, but so too was the feeling of dread it carried. As the unlikely trio grew closer and closer to it, the two human girls couldn't help but feel the hairs on their bodies begin to stand out on end. They both knew this place was…wrong, different, like some sort of another world that shouldn't exist. Their companion, their protector on the other hand, reacted to the whole thing with mere indifference. It was as if he'd seen it all before.

In a single bound, Saber crossed the lake and landed on the golden railing of the ship then stepped aboard. The two girls fell from his arms, their mouths agape at the lavish… _courtyard_ that seemed to take up one end of the ship while the other was occupied by some sort of cabin with some sort of awning stretching out from it. They were completely star-struck by what they saw, finding it harder and harder to believe they were on a boat. To them, it seemed more like a palace. They weren't entirely off base.

"Enjoy the sight while you can, because this ship is going down in the next several minutes." Snorted the samurai, taking several steps forward before stopping with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Emperor of Fools! Show yourself now so we may end this! You are in my world now so I'm willing to show you leniency!"

A dry wind blew across the ship, ruffling the sails and causing the wind to groan. Karin and Ryūzetsu nervously glanced around expecting to see someone on the lavish-decorated vessel.

" **He…hehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The children jumped and clung to one another, the samurai merely maintained his dismissive frown.

" **Bold words…but you forget,** _ **barbarian**_ **, this is MY ship! There is a price to pay for speaking to the Emperor of Rome in such a way on his private grounds! You should know what that price is!"**

Right before their eyes, the wooden hull of the ship opened, and from them came twin torrents of red-blood. Predictable, the two girls screamed in completely warranted and unapologetic horror. Acting quickly, Saber threw his haori over them to shield them from the crimson red wind while he scowled.

"You know your pathetic attempts at intimidation don't work on me, _**gaijin**_ _!_ "

The space before him cracked open, and up rose the first man either Karin or Ryūzetsu had seen in what felt like a lifetime. Once they got a good look at him, they immediately wished they hadn't.

His build was…a tad thin, only looking a tad odder with his gold and black armor and blue-colored cape. Bellow behind him, attached to his shoulders, was a tattered purple cape with crimson-red stains on it. Stains, his arms and legs were covered in red and reeked of blood, fresh blood as did his face. He wasn't exactly handsome, but he wasn't what one could have called ugly. With the madden gleam in his gray-blue eyes, he looked like a man out of his mind. His brown hair was short and rather wild further owing to his appearance. Tightly held in his right hand was a body, a man, his gurgled groans could be heard over the sound of the mysterious murderer's childish giggles.

"Oh, I see you brought guests! Jupiter bless me! More playthings! Have no fear, children!" He exclaimed, grinning at the two only causing them to shriek back in horror. "Welcome to-"

"The ship of the Emperor of Fools, palace for the wretched and deprived." Saber dryly cut off.

Murderous anger flashed in the eyes of the man. Raising his captive upright, he squeezed, and squeezed, and squeezed. The sickening snap that came next caused the two girls to jump in fright while the samurai snorted again. "You WILL learn respect, _**caenum**_!" Dropping the body, the man held out his hands causing a set of metal gauntlets to materialized around them. Not a moment later and a second, set of hands formed out of thin air, only _**much**_ larger, each roughly large enough to pick up and crush a human-being with ease. "THIS IS MY SHIP! MY DOMAIN! YOU ARE IN THE DOMAIN OF THE-"

It was like lightning, striking in the blink of an eye. Being ordinary humans, Karin and Ryūzetsu couldn't see it, but the butcher could. Shaped like a crescent moon, the air mass flew with frightening speed. The metal arms followed the caped man's motions in crossing themselves before him thus taking the brute of the attack. Both metallic limbs flew out then dove straight for the samurai, now clenched tightly into fists. They crashed into the surface of the ship yet there was no blood stain where the warrior once stood.

Grunting, the emperor held up his left hand just in time to counter the sideways slash by Saber's sword. Amazingly, he did so a second time with his right arm, though deep gashes were left on both. Stomping his foot into the ground, the emperor snarled, the metal surrounding his limbs morphed so that no longer were his hands their normal shape - they were now sharpened blades. In a blur, the samurai vanished just as the two-edged swords crossed one another, the giant-sized pair of hands remained.

Karin and Ryūzetsu had long since fled, making way for the bushes at the far end of the ship where the temple-like structure stood. Neither of them pretended to know what was going on, but they knew they had to get out of the way before they were caught in the crossfire. Carrying over their heads was the samurai's _haori_.

"I know who it is I am dealing with, and I do not care!" They heard the samurai boom as the sound of steel meeting steel echoed in their ears. Against their better nature, they looked back to find the two men were at some sort of stand-off. Upon the brown-haired man's madden face was a cut from which blood trickled down. Standing before him in a fighting stance stood Saber, his eyes burning with spite as he leveled his katana at his opponent. "You are a blight on this land just as you were a blight on your oh-so-beloved Rome. Therefore, it falls to me, **Munisai Shinmen** , to do as your royal guard did - **REMOVE YOU**!"

From the emperor came a vengeful roar that was more beast than human. Mere seconds afterwards, the hull of the ship shuddered then rose upward, as if animated by its owner's unholy fury. The two sides crashed down yet once again, there was no blood-splatter. Above him, the two metallic hands surged forth to capture the speeding Saber.

 _ **SLISH! SLASH!**_

To pieces, the giant metal arms fell and forward continued Munisai, his face twisted into a cruel snarl as he raised his sword then brought it down atop of the emperor's armored hands. Metal split apart as did skin, allowing blood to gush forth from the wounds. Screaming in bloody fury, the emperor fell back into the floor, literally. Not missing a beat, the Saber looked back almost fifteen feet to see the two fleeing girls, trailing closely behind them was a dark mass moving through the wood.

" _Baka_! My Master and I came prepared! Ki-iro-ken!"

This time, it was literally lightning. Flew it did across the ship's hull, surpassing the speed of the moving Roman Emperor before coming to a stop inches from the girls. Yelping in shock, they stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes on the mass of lightning before them. Behind them, came up the Mad Emperor, in his hands a pair of gladius held in reverse position ready to stab at them.

"GAAHHH! _IŪPITER PERDUINT TE!_ " Screamed the brown-haired man, falling backward before the two future kunoichi.

The lightning bolt had become a katana, one wreathed in cackling, arching golden arcs of lightning that formed into a protective dome around them. Realizing it was meant for their protection, they huddled close to the blade, wide-eyed and hearts racing.

No time could be wasted as the Emperor summoned forth another metallic gauntlet, this one ending in a wolf's head, to shield his arm from the oncoming attack. A similar gauntlet formed on his left hand as he parried a second slash. Blow after blow hammered against the bronze constructs causing their owner to continuously gnash his teeth, his opponent meanwhile maintained a cold and focused frown upon his. The two Servants met one another's gaze while their weapons clashed, their expressions polar opposites of one another. Roaring in primal rage, the emperor attempted to overpower his foe, Munisai simply stood strong and resolute as he held his ground in spite of feeing what felt like a boulder being pressed against him.

"You will pay for the words you have spoken today!" Barked the emperor, attempting to appear as threatening as possible. Against lesser enemies, it might have worked, but the man before him was no lesser enemy. He was no intimidated nor was he angry.

He was disgusted.

A quick shuffling of the foot and the samurai vanished in yet another blur. Already knowing what was coming, the brown-haired man pulled his arms inward. Around him appeared a set of rectangle-shaped shields, each one beautiful carved and designed. They stood strong against the various blasts of pressurized air that slammed into them again and again until finally came one three times the ordinary size. To pieces the shields went, only for their destruction to reveal that their summoner had vanished back into the floor of the ship.

Munisai stood on the railing, a look of annoyance upon his face. "You call yourself an emperor, a god among me yet you hide like the pathetic wretch you are! New world, same pathetic shell of a man! Come out and face me, _gaijin_!"

"Behind you!" Screamed Karin, her eyes wide with fear at what she was witnessing.

The Saber already knew what was coming his way, he heard it rising through the water then ascending through the air. In one show of superhuman strength, he leaped skyward causing the levitating anchor to completely crash through the railing and tear a path straight through the front deck. From the chain exploded a number of smaller chains, each one headed by either a metallic lion or wolf's head, all their jaws opened. Sucking in a quick breath, Munisai held up his sword, the silver weapon gaining a light-blue shimmer before it was swung in several lightning-fast arcs. Wind cleaved through steel as each chain was sliced apart, their destroyed remains clattering to the deck of the ship with Munisai himself eventually hitting the ground, his eyes narrowed and alert.

It was a second after he sensed what direction his foe's next attack would come from did misfortune strike. Crimson-colored arcs of electricity exploded from and raked his body, causing him to scream to the sunny sky. His sword clattered to the ground while his hands slammed against the polished deck. It felt as if every portion of his spiritual-composed body was being drained of strength. Immediately, he knew something had happened on his Master's end, a fatal blunder that was about to cost him, and perhaps the girls, their lives.

Laughing like a hyena, the Mad Emperor rose upward from his ship. His face was twisted into a hideous grin as he viciously kicked his foe's left side, sending him rolling across the deck. "Not so high and mighty now are you, samurai? This is what becomes of you for relying on a third-rate Master too weak to take life! Unrivaled under the Sun, for a man with such a title," Holding out his hand, he caused the anchor to dematerialize then re-materialize int his hand. No longer of "normal size, it was not just large enough to the Roman Servant to use a bludgeoning tool. No doubt the impact would crush swordsman's skull like a twig; he could hardly wait to see such a thing happen. "It's only fitting you meet your end while Apollo offers you some bit of mercy! Know this is the price to be paid for disrespect an Emperor of Rome!"

Karin and Ryūzetsu screamed in horror as the crude weapon descended on their savior. Jointly, they shut their eyes hoping to avoid seeing yet another display of carnage.

"AKA-IRO-KEN!"

Just as lightning had snatched away his chance to murder the children, fire did so for his second target. The Roman Emperor's cry of pain went far and wide as he stumbled backward, clenching his now-burnt hand. Curse after curse in Latin and Greek flew from his lips as he glared back at his target.

In Munisai's hand was a new katana, one with a red hilt and a blade consumed in roaring-hot flames. His eyes held a mixture of scorn and determination as he rose to his feet, blood trickling from the corner of his lip only to be wiped away. "You said I had a third-rate Master, you were wrong. While there are many things about Damon that I wish I could cut out, things that boil my blood, he is _**not**_ the broken shell of a human being your Master is, _vermin!_ Even now you must feel it, as they do battle it is my Master who gains the advantage! As his Servant, I will not stall his advance!" Flipping the flaming katana into a reverse grip, Munisai rammed it into the deck of the ship. In seconds, the flames raced from the blades outward to the rest of the deck. The courtyard at the far end caught fire as greenery burned and marble cracked.

"No! NO! NO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS SHIP!? IT HAS BEEN BLESSED BY DIANA HERSELF!" Screamed the Emperor, raising his arms upward. At either side, the water rose as if obeying his enraged command. In the background, the two girls shrieked in horror while the samurai maintained his calm composure. The emperor hated that. "I AM GAIUS JULIUS CAES-ACK!" The same red tendrils that had once shocked Munisai now wrecked the Mad Emperor, bringing his water-control to an unexpected end. Falling to his knees as the red arcs of lightning tore at his body, he glared at his opponent. The sclera of his eyes had changed from white to coal-black, his irises turned into red. " _Iūpiter et in omnes deos perduint te!_ "

The invisible aura that Munisai had walked with since encounter the Uzumaki and Enoshima became a physical manifestation. With it came a sudden and bone-chilling gale that rocked the pleasure ship like a coming storm. Like they were possessed, Karin and Ryūzetsu looked to their savior, their mouths hanging off their jaws at the mysterious violet-tinged aura consuming him. They could feel it in the air-power, raw power, and it was gathering within Munisai like a magnet. For a brief second, the two girls thought they weren't looking at a man, they were looking a kami, a god that had descended from heaven to punish this murderous ruler.

Munisai glared daggers at his downed opponent. His voice was ice, " _Iu sore nihongo de, bakayarō!_ _ **No Ten Sakeru!"**_

* * *

"ALECTO!"

"Gamó To."

That was all she could say, plus it rather accurately summoned up the situation quite well. In fairness, she'd rounded up not just a good chunk of the so-called Enoshima Clan, but the villagers as well. Really, as far as subduing the village went, it had been almost painfully easy. All she'd done was send forth a handful of Level One Bomber Beetles to soften them up then let loose with the upper ranks of the Level One collection, afterwards, the Hidden Grass had folded with such ease it was almost criminal. A good majority of the villagers had been rounded up before her while the rest were left to her Servant. With the hundred or so assembled before her, she believed she had everything, or rather everyone, she needed.

It was quite bothersome as she'd gotten them all lined up rather perfectly to be examined when the Fox Catcher made his presence known.

Shooting from the ground they came - hundreds of brightly colored roots and vines animated by her dark-skinned counterpart. Just as with the Moon Cell, the wooden spikes jetted out of the ground as if powered by a piston. Alecto felt the death of her creation in the dozens, each of their life forces extinguished thanks to the sharpened greenery impaled them, they spread outward like a deadly flower in bloom. Her captives reacted with expected shock, horror, and even relief. Her ears picked up the sound of metal slicing through the air and responded accordingly.

" _Kélyfos_." At the sound of her voice, the magical energy exploded from her body and condensed into a translucent black-colored shell around her. It stood stronger against the giant saw blade that came from seemingly out of nowhere with the intent to split her in half at the waist. Sparks flew from grinding of metal against the ethereal construct. The saw disc suddenly flew backwards, recalled by its owner. Alecto spared a glance at the hundreds or so tree sprouts and vines that had risen upward in the middle of the street. "Your Leaf Green Spell's a lot stronger I can see."

The whistling of the saw blade came to a stop as it was caught by the hand of a man who seemingly materialized out of a gust of wind. As the tendrils fell away, the person responsible for derailing her plans revealed himself. A month in this strange world hadn't affected Damon all that much, at least on the surface. Glittering in the sun was the diamond-like pattern of his Mystic Code hoodie, the hoodie itself pulled down revealing the African American's angry face. His hazel-colored eyes immediately zeroed in on her as his sandal-covered feet spaced themselves apart.

"And I see you're still as twisted as ever." Snarled the young doctor, balling his fists. No one dared run near them as the now surging plant life got to work in dispatching the animalistic abominations she'd unleashed upon the village. "Alecto, I'm only going to say this once, _stop_."

Her own fists tightened as she returned Damon's glare with one of her own. "I will, as soon as I get what I came here for."

Sucking a breath, Damon placed his knuckles against each other. Behind him, a gray-colored ethereal seal manifested. Seven smaller circles levitated within it, each one blazing with a different color. The circle shifted like a giant gear ending with the circle glowing red at the top; immediately, the entire seal changed to the corresponding shade. Blazing red outlines covered the visible portions of Damon's skin, his own eyes gaining a fiery hue to them.

 _ **CRA-ACCCK!**_

Even with her protective barrier up, Alecto still felt the impact as she went skidding across the ground, shards of her turtle-shell defense scattering in all directions. _Leaf Green and Fire Red, both of them are stronger than the last time! I can't afford to play around with him! Not to mention if he's here, then Munisai must be-!_ In a flash, the flame-colored blur was on her, its fist raised and ready to pulverize her into a scorched stain on the earth. Alecto's reflexes kicked in, her shell-like barrier reconstructed itself seconds before the empowered fist made contact. Cracks immediately formed and continued to form as Damon rained blow after blow upon her. Seconds before the next fist came down, he sensed danger from the rear and responded according. Spinning on his heel, he threw his arm out sending an arc-shaped mass of searing flames outward. Her mammalian creatures never stood a chance, but they did their part in giving her a chance to escape.

Leaping backwards, the former researcher spared a glance to the side, finding her captives were now fleeing in droves. Alecto's umber-colored eyes bulged in fury as she snapped back to her foe. " _ **Thiriotrofeío-Level Two: Open!**_ " Her own magic seal appeared beside her, hers almost twice as large as her opponent's but with a different set of designs. The lines clicked and turned like gears before sliding backwards, revealing blue-tinged void. First there was a hiss, then a roar and out came the beast.

Damon braced himself as the massive anaconda came, barreling towards him with its jaws open and its eyes screaming bloody murder. It hit him faster than he would have liked, forcing him to divert all his strength into his arms and legs to keep its jaw from completely crushing him. That left him with little option other than to endure as the artificially-grown reptile proceeded to ram him through building after building like a bulldozer.

Seeing her most hated obstacle now remained, Alecto turned her attention back to the fleeing masses. Her eyes wide and ringed with madness, her seal moved so it was now facing them. "Level One: Open." Instead of one snake, out came hundreds, each no bigger than her arm and moving at eye-catching speed. Into the air exploded a hoard of angry wasps and bees, their minds all tuned to a single directive. In the dozens, they fell, either from a snake bite or sting, their bodies helplessly dropping to the ground where paralysis seized them. "That's right," she whispered, stepping forward. "Just hold that samurai off for a little longer, Caligula, we're almost done here."

 _ **BOOM!**_

Snarling at the heat-wave, Alecto snapped her head back to find a pillar of fire shooting upward. She felt the death of another one of her creatures then readied herself as its slayer shot towards her in the form of a fireball.

Blood dripped from the right side of Damon's forehead, though he didn't seem to care. His hazel-colored eyes still maintained their furious shine as he glared at her. Briefly, his eyes flickered to the far right where the screams of the paralyzed villagers echoed. "I thought I'd run into you, that's why I came here prepared." Holding up his hands, he snapped his fingers, a sound that was unnaturally louder than it should have been. "This world is flesh and blood, and that means I've got the advantage using my Leaf Green Pallett."

The Greek woman's eyes widened as she turned to the distance. All across the village turned battlefield Damon's plants began to open up. From the budding flowers came pollen, millions upon potentially trillions of tiny golden particles that were swiftly carried by the wind. Her animalistic minions inhaled the pollen and immediately began to suffer from it. The bugs dropped from the air to the ground, their legs and wings futilely twitching while the snakes twisted and squirmed along the ground. In seconds, their bodies began the slow but steady march to biological meltdown.

"NO! NO!" Her hands went to her hair, chunks of it were pulled at in a mad fury. Tearful and furious, Alecto turned to the still resolute Damon. "Why?! Why?! WHY?! Just stay the hell out of my way and I'll go! JUST LET ME SEE MY HUSBAND!"

"Not if it means harming innocent people!" Damon shouted back. "Dammit, Alecto, you're supposed to be a doctor! This _isn't_ what doctors do!"

"SHUT UP! IF YOU WERE IN MY POSITION, YOU'D BE DOING THE EXACT SAME FOR FRANKLIN!"

Fire exploded from the twenty-four-year-old's body at the mention of his only living relative. His eyes, already brimming with anger become flaming torches mirrored by the wrathful blaze now swirling about him. Amassing around his hands, the two limbs became flaming hammers that were raised and swung at the rogue doctor. Alecto looked to her attacker with glassy eyes, tinged with anger and tears.

Both of her own arms stretched outward. " _ **Apomímisi: Goríllas**_ _._ " Behind her, the seal changed once again, at the center was a stylized image of a gorilla raising its arms. Both the seal and Alecto's body glowed the same steely gray color. Stomping her foot, the olive-skinned woman raised both arms to meet her opponent.

Like two boulders, they collided with the ground taking the brute of the impact. Around the pair, a crater immediately formed while the air exploded like a boom of thunder in a single location. Whipping about were Damon's flames as he angrily attempted to overpower the woman before him, the woman who now possessed the strength of one of nature's most savage mammals. Just as his eyes burned with righteous anger, hers did so as well, but with a glow tainted by madness. With the power of the gorilla came its savagery as well, as exemplified by her next move - a headbutt. Damon kept his cry of pain suppressed as he stumbled backwards, allowing his female enemy to drive her empowered fist directly into his gut. The second attack him right in the face, Alecto's palm quickly opened then shut with Damon's bleeding skull in her grasp.

"You don't get to criticize me!" Her teeth morphed into sharpening canines as she slammed the dark-skinned man into the ground. "You destroyed half an army trying to save your brother!" Her right fist came down with enough force, it caused a new web of spider-web cracks. Alecto raised him while holding out her left hand, which cackled with red light as she called forth her Code Cast. "You teamed up with _**HER,**_ who rebooted the entire Moon Cell to save the man she loved! You don't have any right to criticize me, NONE!" Slamming her palm forward, she watched in annoyance as Damon's entire body seized, the Command Seals on his right hand exploding in red light while he himself screamed in pain. Ruthless, she began to press down on his skull knowing his Platt Swap was about to timeout due to all the damage he'd taken. The life of Damon Wyss of the Fox Catchers was about to come to an end.

"Wind Style-Air Bullets!"

Dead-eyed, Alecto dropped Damon to respond to the oncoming attack. Her empowered right hand was held out as she easily withstood the four bullets of compressed air aimed at her. Slowly, she traced their trajectory to find a woman with short red-hair and gray eyes staring at her. Much like her, pure rage had taken hold of her as she glared down the Greek Master.

"Where…is…my…daughter?!" She snarled, beginning to weave another set of hand signs, causing a mighty maelstrom to coil around her. Alecto might have been slightly impressed if she wasn't already at her limit.

She kicked off without a word, covering the distance between the redhead, her response even while continuing to weave her hand signs was admirable. Instead of getting crushed, she moved out of the way just as Alecto brought her fist down. Now standing a good ten feet from her, the redhead finished the last of the head signs needed. Her arms were thrust out with her palms facing her.

"Wind Style-Dragon Gale!"

The wind that had danced around her surged forward, forming into the shape of a serpentine dragon. Again, Alecto would have admired it if she wasn't in such a foul mood. Tearing apart dirt and rock alike, it zoomed towards Alecto with its jaw open wide, a swirling vortex of air blades that would have torn her to pieces. That was if, she was an "ordinary" person.

Powerful as it might have been, the air dragon folded against the supernatural power the former researcher held within her fists. Still, there was blowback as evident by the slight throbbing in her arm and the finger-length gash that appeared on Alecto's right cheek. Around her, the wind that made up the beast dispersed, leaving her and her attacker alone. In response to her actions, the redhead snarled showing she had no intentions of giving up. That was fine, Alecto had already deduced she wasn't part of the Enoshima Clan thus her life was expendable. She readied herself to attack when she felt a tingle at the back of her neck.

Her reaction time was too slow, and Damon's was at its pick. Bright yellow arcs of lightning shot across her body, the same arcs that now pulsated across the doctor's body. His hand dug into her shoulder, sending the electric waves deep into her. "Since you were kind enough to hit me with the Servant Stunner, I'll do the same to you!" And do so he did, now it was Alecto who was screaming in discomfort while frown-shaped emblem on her right hand flashed bright red like a warning light. Paralyzed, she watched as Damon reappeared beside the redhead.

Curbing her shock and questions, the female villager began to weave another set of head signs while Damon held out his hand, a mass of lightning collecting in his palm into a solidified lightning ball. Alecto bit through the pain and forced her body to shrug off the electric shock. Murder blazed in her brown eyes as she readied herself for the coming attack, and to counterattack.

"STOP!"

All three combatants stopped, though remained no less tense as a third party made their way through the craters and scorch marks that had begun to fill the village square.

"L-Lord Shimeji!" Cried the mother, looking quite shocked to see the village head.

Obviously, the morning's events had taken their toll on the village head as evident by the various tears and blood-stains in his green-colored haori and vest. His peach-colored hair was ruffled and soaked with sweat, yet the high ponytail the thirty-five-year-old maintained stood tall. Even from beneath his triangle-shaped bang over his right-face, one could see his eyes, cardinal red orbs usually cold as ice were now tainted with unease as he worked his way toward the center of the standoff. A single glance was shot towards the redhead and Damon before he turned back to Alecto. She gave no reaction to him getting on one knee with his head bowed.

"My name is Shimeji Hachitake, leader of this village." He began before nervously looking her in the eye. "What have my people done to earn this aggression?"

Far, far in the distance, an explosion sounded rocking the ears of the surviving villagers as well as the beasts. Alecto heard Caligula's cry of intense pain, and rage, but paid it no mind. "Nothing, I'm here looking for something. I've come for the Enoshima Clan."

Shimeji's ears perked up and his face darkened. To his right, the mother began to vigorously shake her head with growing horror while Damon began to put the pieces together. "If we surrender them to you, will you leave us in peace?"

Alecto's posture did not change. "Yes, my associate and I will leave this village."

"Very well then." Standing up

* * *

, his face hard and his voice unwavering, he spoke, "Then as of this moment, I surrender to you every man, woman, and child of the Enoshima Clan to you."

 **There's a good place to put stop for the time. So, what do you all think? Quite a different dilemma than what happened to the Leaf and Stone, huh? I'm sure you all caught the reference in this chapter's title and what it holds for the future. The fights were a bit more choppy than I would have liked because of the buildup to them, so I apologize to you all.**

 **Shinmen Munisai, AKA Muinosuke Miyamoto, father of legendary swordsman and warrior philosopher Musashi Miyamoto. He was name-dropped as far back as the prologue with this chapter being his formal introduction. I'll admit, while planning this story I finally started reading the manga Vagabond and instantly fell in love, rather than GO Musashi or male Musashi, I decided to take a crack at their father, the man who Musashi spent a good deal of his young life living in the shadow of since he's so rarely mentioned despite having once been touted as "Unrivaled Under the Sun".**

 **As you all noticed, the Caligula of this story is a tad different from his GO self. Now, there is NO WAY a man with no formal combat training or experience can out fight a trained samurai or decent-fighter without trickery, back-stabbing or outside influence, oh, and no super strength or endurance on par with knights and war veterans. For all intents and purposes, the only reason Caligula is able to fight someone like Munisai is due to being on his "home turf", his ship, which is itself a Noble Phantasm. Their battle isn't over yet, though expect it to become a bit more complicated given how this chapter ended.**

 **Caenum is Latin for "filth" and is generally used as an insult.**

 **Ki-iro-ken is Japanese for "yellow sword".**

 **Aka-iro-ken is Japanese for "red sword".**

 **Iūpiter perduint te is Latin for "Jupiter damn you". The longer version roughly means "Jupiter and all the gods damn you".**

 **Iu sore nihongo de, bakayarō roughly translates into "Say it in Japanese, asshole". Yes, I looked it up, bakayarou is a "step-up" from "baka", or step down since it's more vulgar.**

 **No Ten Sakeru means "Tear of Heaven". It is one of Munisai's Noble Phantasms, you can say it's a "precursor" to GO Musashi's specifically the fifth slash of her Six Realms Five Planes.**

 **Gamó To is Greek for "fuck" or "fuck me" (I think this was the most cursing I did in a single chapter).**

 **Kélyfos** **is Greek for "shell" as in a turtle or snail's shell.**

 **Thiriotrofeío is Greek for "menagerie" as in a collection of wild animals, in other words, a zoo. You all can probably guess what Alecto's magecraft revolves around, she's a "beast master". Apomímisi means "to fake" or "to simulate". Goríllas is Greek for "gorilla". I promise you all she's got quite a collection I hope you all look forward to seeing do battle against Masters, Servants, and shinobi.**

 **That's all for now so see you all again when the curtain closes on the battle of the Hidden Grass, and another curtain rises on a new set of challenges for the Kishinami Clan!**


	15. Chapter 14-Kind and Unkind World Pt1

**Bit of a longer break than I would have liked, but I had some other stories that needed tending to. I'd like to say this chapter wraps up the cliffhanger last chapter finished on…but it really doesn't and just sets a few things in motion. Some very bad and far-reaching things. Have fun reading and guessing what those things are!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 **Chapter 14 - Kind and Unkind World Pt.1**

* * *

When Damon Wyss woke up, he felt an uncomfortable tingling in his spine as he stretched up his arms to the morning sun. He knew immediately that something either terrible or unpleasant was going to happen. He'd learned by experience to trust his body's near supernatural way of predicting danger. It was something he found Hakuno had developed as well and it allowed the pair to bond quite well in spite of their Servants practically hating each other's guts. They'd been told that they were developing something close to the ability of the Eye of Mind Skill. Their friends had joked it was proof the in-training doctor and cyber-ghost were moving up in the world. At the very least it helped keep them alive.

Alive, such a fragile state of life that could change at the drop of a hat. As a doctor, Damon devoted his life to ensuring those around him remained as alive as possible for as long as possible. It annoyed his Servant quite a bit, and Munisai wasn't shy about letting him know it. That same wish, that impulse was what caused him to change course to the small and ideal village he'd originally planned on passing through on his journey to the so-called Hidden Leaf Village. Once he and Munisai sensed Alecto's presence in the area, things had taken a sharp turn. With great difficulty, he'd watched her begin her attack on the Hidden Grass Village and waited for the ideal time to strike. Munisai was all too enthusiastic about being sent out against another Servant, even one as deranged as Caligula. Honestly, it had all gone so well he almost forgot the uncomfortable tingling in his back had never truly left.

And then the village head came right the hell out of nowhere and surrendered God knew how many people to the lunatic woman he used to look up to.

"Are you out of your Goddamn mind?!" Thundered the African-American male, directing the full force of his gaze to Shimeji. With his Palette Swap still in effect, arcs of golden lightning were dancing around him, and they only intensified as he took in the cold, near dismissive stare the village head gave him. "Do you have _any_ idea what this woman is capable of? What she'll do to your people?"

Shimeji regarded him with all the coldness of a snake before pouncing on its prey. "I…have an idea, but that pain is bearable compared to what she could further inflict upon my village and its people."

"But Lord Shimeji!" Cried the redhead, looking distressed and ready to collapse any second. While no doubt worried about her daughter, what she'd just heard had thrown all of her emotions into even further turmoil. A line was about to be crossed in which there was no turning back from that. "You…you…you can't just surrender an entire clan to an unknown enemy! Especially a clan that has loved and defended the village for years! It's wrong, it's-"

"It's what must be done, Momo!" Snapped the red-eyed man, his glare silenced the female villager in a heartbeat. For a fraction of a second, his glare seemed to soften, become pleading almost. "I…I wish I didn't have to, but there is no other way, not one that will spare the village further harm!"

"Um, hello? I'm standing right here!" Barked the Master with narrowed eyes, holding up his hands, which themselves cackled with electricity. "As we speak, my partner is turning her Servant into sliced sushi!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Caligula may have his faults, but he's survived this long, as have I and you in spite of all the odds." Declared Alecto in a near flat tone. In response to the sharp glare Damon shot her, the Greek woman merely shrugged as if it were of no consequence. Clearly, Alecto's dismissive attitude towards everything not pertaining to her goals had remained. "The deal is set, I need only have your forces be made aware of it." Her fingers rose and snapped with a sound that resembled a bell being rung.

The village head stepped away in shock and concern at the teal-colored seal that appeared at his feet. His eyes remained wide and his body ready even as a new beast emerged, a snail. It was large enough to fit in the palm of one hand…and its shell was quite unusual as it resembled a speaking mic. The strange creature's eyes zeroed in on Shimeji, who admittedly jumped as they locked with his.

"Consider the snail like a microphone, your voice will be transmitted through all of my-"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Damon, his body erupting in a storm of lightning as he rushed forward, his fist drawn back and ready to implant itself in the skull of his adversary. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"

In a flash, Alecto's eyes regained their mad fire. "AND I WON'T LET YOU STOP ME!" Gray-colored energy wrapped itself around the former doctor's arm and she swung it forward. The power of pure force met the strength of lightning, and the ground paid the price, as did the dozen or so buildings around the pair. Both Masters were pushed backward, though their eyes spoke of nothing but utter determination. Said determination was represented in their fists, which tightened and glowed with power seconds before being aimed at their opponent. Alecto counted how longer their pummel duel lasted - a total of thirty seconds before Damon grew tired of it and went for a different tactic. The hairs on her right side stood up as a split second warning she heeded.

Damon mentally cursed in seeing his kick blocked, and that it barely caused Alecto to budge an inch. He tried to hit her from behind, appearing some twenty feet above the mad doctor then coming down with an axe kick he'd used several times before. Sadly, Alecto saw the move coming and ducked out of the way just in time. A decent-sized scorch mark was left where Damon's heel at come down. Quickly, he spotted his target in a crouching position far to his right, immediately he dashed for her.

Only at the last second did Damon hear the word, " _gatōpardos_ ", did he realize that Alecto had changed tactics. She was going to match him speed for speed as evident by the yellow glow that surrounded her body. Alecto's fist slammed into his gut while his own rammed itself against her cheek. Both humans felt a sharp jolt of pain run through their bodies, but they pushed past it and continued to strike at one another, their blindingly fast blows canceling the opposing attack out.

Momo Uzumaki was at a crossroad. Her eyes darted to her village leader, the man who'd allowed for her and her daughter to take up residence in the Hidden Grass Village. Said man was busy speaking into the microphone snail, commending an entire clan to death or worse. If she attempted to strike him then she might as well be plunging a kunai into the heart of her dear daughter. _Saving her at the expense of others…how am I…_ As if sent from on high, a thought occurred to her. Momo tore her gaze from Shimeji to the battle going on between the two strangers, one fighting to defend her village and the other having invaded it. _I…I can't attack Shimeji, he's already given the order. But…but…_

Their arms had become little more than yellow blurs swiping at each other. Blood had been drawn on both sides in the form of cuts, scratches, and even scorch marks, but nothing major or enough to end the fight. Said fight was going to go on until one of the pair switched tactics, or an outside force intervened. The latter is what happened.

With her enhanced senses, Alecto saw the air-based attack coming. Swiftly kicking up her leg, the Greek woman met the oncoming air blasts with a single arc-shaped projectile of her own. Momo was temporarily blinded by the explosive backlash born from the two attacks colliding. Her moment of blindness was exactly what was needed for the Greek to rush toward her, her elongated claws screaming for blood. While they did draw blood, it was not from the in-hiding Uzumaki, but from the young man whose scorn she had earned so easily.

When he'd come to the village Damon had a gut feeling he was going to get a little banged up. He'd gladly take getting sliced up by Alecto's beast-like claws over something like the stingers of her scorpions and insects or the bite of her modified serpents and rats, especially the rats. All that said, it still hurt having his protective coat torn through and his flesh ripped apart. He couldn't help but wince in pain, an opening that allowed for Alecto to slam her right leg into his left side. A barely muffled cry of pain fell through his lips. High on the primal power fueling her as well the smell of Damon's blood, Alecto flatten her right hand then thrust it forward. Damon wasn't as dazed as she'd hoped as he caught her attack, and delivered a rather painful electric shock to the renegade researcher as payback.

Alecto fell back, her now feline-like eyes shooting fire at Damon, who returned the glare with equal intensity. The blood dripping down his right shoulder seemed of little consequence to him. "Damon," she began, her voice as cold as the ice that once covered the north pole of their original world. "This meeting is over. I'm taking what I came for, rather you choose to follow me or not is your decision, _but_ I am getting my husband back!" With her increased strength, the black-haired woman was able to take to the skies in a single jump. A black shadow zoomed in from out of nowhere, catching her just as she reached the height of her jump.

"Dammit, I won't let you do this!" Shouted the African American teen as the aura of lightning surrounding him faded.

"Wait, before you go after her, please, let me heal your wounds!" Shouted Momo with a concern expression, hoping she'd catch the dark-skinned male before he could run off. Holding out her right sleeve, she revealed the collection of bitemarks she'd accumulated over her tenure in the Hidden Grass Village. "Bite me!"

"HUH?!" Exclaimed the American with a face red as a cherry and eyes wide as dinner plates. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You w-w-w-want me t-t-to do what?!"

"Just do it." Barked the hidden of the now-decimated village. Damon's shock quickly transformed into scorn as he turned his dark brown eyes toward him. Shimeji merely gave him a dry stare. "That woman is perhaps the best healer in this village. Bite her arm and you will see, afterwards if you wish to stop them, then do so."

Rather than argue, Damon bit his tongue and did as instructed. The slight blush on his face remained as he hesitantly bit into the dirt-covered skin of the redheaded woman before him. In seconds, he felt life energy pass through his lips and into his body. Pain became little more than a distant memory.

The young Master pulled away, his eyes wide and shimmering with gratitude. Normally, he would have attempted to stutter our a thank you, but the words died in his mouth as he noticed the difference between the redhead before him. Her skin was paler, if only by a slight margin and her eyes momentarily unfocused. Damon sensed it, the slight reduction in her life force. Glancing downward, he saw the countless bite marks on Momo's arms. He felt his blood run cold.

"P-Please," she began bringing his focus back onto her. "J-Just…help our village, please." Pleaded the redhead. "My daughter is…she's…"

"I'll find her." He immediately affirmed. "I promise, I'll find your daughter. What's her name?"

"It's Karin." Answered the woman, attempting to regain some measure of composure. "Karin…Karin Uzumaki, by the way, my name is Momo Uzumaki."

Though the situation around them was still grim, Damon did his best to smile. Years ago, he never would have thought of doing such a thing, but he'd learned the value of a smile in a dark situation. Sometimes it made the difference between hope and despair. "My name is Damon Wyss, a member of the Fox Catcher Resistance, and I'm…I'm sorry we brought our problems to your world."

He had a gut feeling he was going to be saying that a lot, as would his fellow Fox Catchers, provided they could get a word in.

* * *

"Young ones, open your eyes. That battle is…almost over." Boomed Munisai's dismissive voice.

Naturally, Karin was the first one to speak. "B-B-But t-t-the s-s-screaming! Y-You…you almost killed us!"

A dismissive snort followed. "Is that what you call being saved? Such ungrateful girls, neither of you will make for good wives once you come of age."

"Hey! You take that back, you big jerk!" Snapped Karin as she began kicking and screaming in the samurai's arms. "Hey, Ryūzetsu, say something! Don't let him just talk smack about us!"

In perfect contrast to the redhead, the dark-skinned girl's voice was meek. "Is it…is it okay for me to open my eyes?"

There was a short sigh, "Did I not already say that?"

What they opened their eyes to was the aftermath of a shipwreck, or something close to it. Gone was the mast luxury barge that they'd come to investigate. They were standing on the shore of the lake, along with dozens of other dazed and confused villagers, many of whom were probably being kept in captivity beneath the deck of the ship. There were unions and searches for loved ones, and screams of terror as some attempt to swim away from the floating body parts that had been dropped into the water. Karin and Ryūzetsu screwed up their faces as they registered the scent of blood. All too quickly did the words and actions of the ship's owner come back to them. Thankfully, it seemed the mad emperor had been annihilated along with his twisted ship.

"You…really did it. You…you saved us all." Whispered Karin, truly unable to believe what she was seeing. More than a few pieces of wood and a few broken statues floated up to the surface. Visibly shaken, she looked to the dark-haired male, who was watching the water with a dark glint in his eyes. It troubled her. "Hey…Mister Saber, are all samurai as strong as you?"

"Hah! Only a handful. While I will admit, the swordsmen of your world have…potential, they're nothing compared to me, or those who clashed swords from my world." Laughed Munisai while stroking his chin. "All of you who've just been given back your lives, if you wish to keep them, then flee now!" His words were delivered like a clap of thunder. Without hesitation, the villagers began scrambling more than before. If Munisai had to guess, some of them might have felt what was coming next. "Girls, remain behind me."

"What? What are you-"

Karin's question was cut-off by the explosive burst of water coming from the lake. Needless to say, it served as quite the motivator for the still-scrambling villagers. Karin and Ryūzetsu jumped back behind Munisai, who kept his composure as the water swirled into a massive tower. From the blue curtain, a pair of blood-colored eyes glowed like searchlights in a raging storm.

" _Trax Bastardis!"_ Screamed the mad emperor of Roman as he emerged from the water. How he was still standing was a mystery to onlookers, what with missing a good chunk of his left shoulder and his left arm barely hanging onto his body by a few fleshy strands. The fact the limb hadn't fallen off completely was something in a small surprise itself. Cracks and tears adorned his formally regal attire. Caligula's left eye had seemingly been burnt shut, along with most of his face being obscured by blood gushing from wounds above his eye; his one remaining right eye had become little more than a pulsating mass of red. "You…will…you will pay for this! By Jupiter's name, you will pay!"

Expectedly, Munisai snorted in partial annoyance and partial dismissiveness. "First off, I see those modifications your Master made to you have done some good, then again, I was holding back in my strike. Second," His katana was drawn and raised to eye-level, the stainless steel reflecting the cold glare in the Saber Servant's eyes. "I told you before, your _gaijin_ gods have no place in this world. Now, _my_ gods on the other hand…well, allow me to send you to meet them!" As before, his speed was unreal, so unreal that Karin and Ryūzetsu hadn't realized he'd taken off until the dust was in their eyes. The Servant's blade was little more than a silver flash moving through the ground then the water.

Said water responded just as he came within striking distance of the Roman emperor. It was hard to tell exactly what had helped, all the onlookers could tell was that great force had been released as evident by the explosive burst that nearly shattered their eardrums. There was a momentary pause for several as the sound and the shockwaves along the water were more than they could take. Such hesitation proved to be their undoing.

The water struck with all the speed and ruthlessness of a snake on the prowl. There was barely any time for the villagers to scream as their lungs were filled with the magic-infused water that carried them away, slowly breaking their bodies down into raw nutrients to be used for Caligula. Arguably, the one positive side was that for those caught up in the watery attack, their death came quickly and relatively painless. All that said, to onlookers it was still a grisly sight, one that motivated them to get as far away from the lakeshore as possible. Amongst them were not the redhead and gray-haired young girls who'd journeyed with the samurai on his "quest" to slay the mad invader of their home. Still clinging to one another, they sat where they were frozen in partial shock and awe at what they were witnessing. Their unlikely savior and guardian landed on the ground barely a minute later, his sword held out and his eyes still bearing the same dismissive glare as before.

"Hehehe, you had your chance to kill me, and like the filthy commoner you are, you went and wasted it! Make no mistake, the same will not be said for me!" It was as if Caligula had emerged from a fountain of eternal youth, what with his previously fatal injuries having been cleansed. Equally so, his eyes gleamed with the light of madness as he stared down his opponent. The swirling tides of water around him condensed into two orbital rings that maintained their positions around him. They would have seemed beautiful, near-mystical for their silver glow had the remains of human bodies not dropped from the twin rings and clattered at Caligula's feet. "Vermin, the time has come for you to pay the price for destroying my beloved ship! **Gemini Aqua Via**!"

Spacing his feet apart, Munisai sheathed his sword, one hand hovering above the grip. At the Berserker's command, the rotating rings of H2O rushed forward, their forms reshaping into vaguely-shaped faces screaming for blood. With speed rivaling that of lightning, the samurai drew his blade, releasing a crescent-shaped blast of air in the process. The projectile stopped the fire watery mass dead in its tracks, splashing droplets all across the shoreline, the second went for a high approach. Munisai saw it coming and responded with the exact same attack. As if they were living things, the watery tendrils were withdrawn back into Caligula's personal space where they merged together into a single sphere. Caligula's twisted grin was momentarily reflected in the orb before hundreds of whip-like tendrils exploded outward.

One look at them and Munisai knew what needed to be done. The sword in his hand was planted into the ground in favor of a new one that materialized in a flash of emerald light. As with the previous blades, this one's blade was of a different color - bright green. " **Midori-ken!** " The newly-summoned weapon was held out and its power immediately called upon. From nowhere came the light-green windy tendrils, coiling around Munisai and his young charges. The emerald cocoon of swirling winds deflected the Berserker's attack, though it was not enough to detour him, nor did Munisai plan on staying on the defensive. His left hand flattened. The windy cocoon burst outward in all directions pushing back the tendrils. Munisai took off in the brief window of time that followed. Green tendrils coiling around his weapon as he sped towards the Roman emperor.

Caligula thrust both his hands into the watery orb thus sending forth a spiraling blast. The samurai swung his katana, meeting the attack head-on. Munisai slid backward, but was unharmed by the attack. His Western foe was both amused and infuriated by this; he'd tried the long-range game and that had failed, now it was time for close-quarters combat. There was a brief chill that fell over the area, then came the sound of water freezing. In seconds, the watery orb had been divided into two and morphed into a set of over-sized claws fasten to Caligula's arms. Against the wind-infused katana, they held up quite well, and with Caligula's strength steadily growing, Munisai had to admit the fight might actually become challenging.

Their fighting styles were as different as night and day - Munisai's focused and controlled while Caligula's wild and barbaric. It wasn't that surprising given the emperor was on an energy-high from the "snack" he'd had barely five minutes prior. Though that high would eventually end, and when it did the advantage would swing back in Munisai's favor. In the back of his mind, where logic still held some authority, Caligula knew that, that's why he shifted the size and sharpness of his claws in hopes of overwhelming the Saber's defenses. In his half-delusional mind such a thing was possible, but for the swordsman, it was pure fantasy.

Steadily, clash after clash, cracks were beginning to form in the ice claws. The aura of wind had not weakened, it had grown stronger with every blow dealt against the Roman. Munisai kept his composure as the ice shapeshifted into a different form - arm blades. Raising his sword into a vertical position, he stood firm against the two swipes that Caligula launched against him. Infuriated, Caligula shaped the ice on his right hand into a spear, he immediately thrust toward his opponent. The samurai responded to the attack with a thrust of his own.

Karin and Ryūzetsu couldn't help but jump hearing the explosive burst of air and thunderous cracking that followed. Both sounds were quickly joined by Caligula's pain-filled screams as blood spewed from his mutilated right arm. He'd brought it on himself believing he had the upper hand against a man with strength and experience far, far eclipsing his. That didn't stop him from trying. The shards of ice pulsated, then liquified and rushed into the countless gashes that had been opened in his right arm. Caligula's face went from furious to gleeful as he rammed his now oversized right arm forward. Munisai saw the attack coming, along with the razor-sharp spear-tip that was his left hand.

It was a block few would have been able to execute, and even fewer able to hold. The katana held back the empowered fist while drawn wakizashi kept the frozen spear at bay. Both men gnashed their teeth as their eyes met one another, pure disdain for the other shimmering in their eyes. They both knew in seconds the deadlock would be broken, and when it was, one of their lives would come to an end. There was little doubt whose life it would be.

Munisai was ready to end it, but that was when fortunes changed. The hairs on his neck stood up in a way they hadn't in _years_. "Girls! Get out, now!"

His concern, whatever remained of his parental instincts had forced their way to the surface, and in turn given Caligula the opportunity he'd been waiting for. The Japanese Servant didn't give him the pleasure of a scream, he was far too composed for that. What Caligula did get was the sweet, sweet feel of flesh being torn apart as drove his left-arm spear into the Saber's side, piercing through the skin and finally drawing blood. There was a brief moment of disorientation as Munisai felt the spiritually-toxic water mix with his body, a delay that gave Caligula time to perform a follow-up attack; unlike his previous blow, this one wasn't successful.

Munisai bit down the pain as he leaped backwards, and took aim with his wakizashi. The short sword spun through the air until finally hitting its mark in the Grass ninja about to make a grab for the young Ryūzetsu. Naturally, the girls shrieked in horror as the headband-wearing man fell backward, his chest impaled by the samurai's weapon. Their fear only grew as Karin instinctively clenched onto Ryūzetsu, feeling dozens of hungry eyes fall upon them, or more accurately, her. Munisai continued to engage his foe, his wound only barely slowing him down. In the meantime, the girls quickly became surrounded by a group of Grass village chunin and jonin. Several cast a disgruntled look toward their slain comrade.

"You, redhead, step away from the Enoshima child." Barked one of them, perhaps the senior member.

Remarkably, Karin stood her ground. "W-W-Why? W-Why aren't you guys helping Saber stop that guy?"

The man's eyes, black as chiseled marble, looked at her with something resembling pity before straightening up. "By the order of Lord Shimeji himself, all members of the Enoshima Clan are to be turned over to these invaders. Now, step aside."

Neither of the two could speak as all the air had left their lungs. Karin couldn't believe what she'd just heard, how cold and callous the village she'd grown up in could be. Actually, scratch that, she knew when push came to shove the village's overall safety took priority above everything, and everyone, else. Already knowing the reaction, she turned to find a completely stunned, and terrified, Ryūzetsu. She wasn't shaking, she was breaking down, physically and emotionally. Her brain had registered the words spoken and had come to the appropriate conclusion. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. It was clear at heart, she was bracing for the inevitable.

Karin had other ideas.

One minute the wakizashi had been impaled in a corpse, and the next Karin was brandishing it with furious fire in her eyes. "Back-off! All of you, I don't care if you're chunin or a freakin' Kage! You're not touching Ryūzetsu!" Given her small stature, the wakizashi in her hands seemed less a dagger and more of a full-on sword, one she could barely hold-up straight.

To a few of the assembled ninjas, it was amusing, to others, outright pathetic. The senior shinobi found it to be the former.

"Cute threat, now put that thing away before you hurt yourself, or we have to take it away from you." A kunai was drawn and pointed at the young Uzumaki, causing her to flinch in fear. "This a matter of village security, step aside and you won't get hurt."

"But my friend will, and that's not going to happen!" Shouted the Uzumaki girl, further brandishing the weapon.

Through her tears, Ryūzetsu couldn't help but look upward in awe at the redhead defending her. She'd known her for barely half a day, and yet here she was willing to fight her fellow villagers to protect her. "K-Ka…Karin…you…"

"She's Momo's girl, so go easy on her." Commanded the jonin leader, singling to his comrades.

Karin knew she didn't have a snowball's chance in surviving what was to come. Even if they didn't kill her, she'd was still going to suffer quite a bit of pain, and odds were, they'd bar her mother form healing her until she'd taken care of the other villagers. There was a chance she could die and that terrified her, but the thought of leaving the person trembling behind her to die scared her more. Karin didn't believe she could be a hero…but maybe she could at least be a little like her mother, who saved lives at the expense of some of her own life. If she could be something at least a little like that, then she supposed she could be happy.

The shadows fell over them like descending rain. Both girls shut their eyes bracing for the pain that was to follow; Karin let fear and instinct take over as she swung her weapon, already knowing she wasn't going to hit anything.

Karin and Ryūzetsu had an idea of what to expect - the feeling of boulder-like force smashing against their bodies leaving them crippled. Instead of that, what they felt was wind, a near gentle breeze that had them wondering if they'd died fast and gone straight to the afterlife. They heard the sound of multiple bodies hitting the ground, followed by strangled gasps for breath they realized weren't their own. Slowly, they opened their eyes, somewhat expecting to find a familiar face upon them.

As hard as it was to believe, Munisai's face had…softened somewhat. There was still an air of hardness, but as he stood over them, his proud and mysterious form casting a shadow over the pair, they felt safe. Their eyes couldn't help but wander to the wound on his left side, where once there was blood there was now a blacken-batch of burnt skin. It was repulsive to look at, but it served as a testament to the tenacity of the swordsman.

Around them lay the ninja who'd formerly surrounded the pair. Several of them were bleeding from cuts and wounds that now littered their bodies. Chief among them was the jonin who'd been threatening Karin, he was gasping while holding the side of his throat. Through the daze of pain and confusion, he managed to shift his beady black eyes onto Munisai. As before, the swordsman thought nothing of the hatred he was showered with.

"Be grateful my Master is the merciful type, he'd throw a fit if I slew the very people we came here to save." Snorted the dark-haired Servant, placing his _jitte_ across his shoulder. His head turned to the right where Caligula stood, completely immobilized for the moment. "Bind", or the kanji for it, floated before the Roman emperor, a light-blue field of energy emitting from it and binding the Berserker where he stood. Veins formed along his body as he struggled to move against the restraint, and if left alone he would surely break them.

"That's…that's…sealing ninjutsu! Hey, Mister Saber, you never told us you knew ninjutsu!" Shouted Karin with awe yet excitement coloring her face, looking at the injured but still alive warrior.

"Ninjutsu? To think you, the high and mighty swordsman, totted as Unrivaled Beneath the Sun would sink so low as to use tricks like this against me!" Laughed Caligula. A piece of calmness had returned to him, though the maniac fire in his now black and red eyes continued to glisten.

Munisai grunted as the wound on his side decided to remind him of its existence. He had no intention of dragging this battle out any longer than he had to. "Believe what you want, my Master's job is saving lives, mine is ending them. Now, allow me for me to introduce you to _my_ death god." Sliding his feet apart and angling his blunt weapon, Munisai was once more engulfed by a near-invisible aura of raw power. Behind him, the girls saw the signs and immediately held onto one another. They prayed this would be the final time.

Rather than fear, Caligula grinned madly at the samurai. "Ending lives, huh. Then, by all means, carry out your attack. It will be the end…for myself _and_ little Ryūzetsu."

A moment later and Munisai realizes fate had indeed changed fortunes. The hairs along his body stood up, warning him of what was coming. Wide-eyed, he searched the surroundings, finding the answer he was seeking in the sky. First, he saw the forest-green light flash like a star. Afterward came the wave, and then the suction.

Spinning on his heel, he turned to Karin and Ryūzetsu. The latter had only a second to feel it in her bones before the invisible hand of magecraft began to pull her away. That was when Munisai acted; sheathing his _jitte_ , he sprinted toward the girls and threw his body over them. They cried out in alarm, but he could feel their tiny forms against his chest. That was good, so long as he could feel them, especially Ryūzetsu, he knew that they were safe from the suction wave.

"Ah, I guess even that D-ranked Magic Resistance can come in handy sometimes, can't it? Well, in that case, let the girls listen to it!" Exclaimed Caligula, rearing his head back to let loose with another round of maniacal laughter.

* * *

The screams came from all directions and varied in intensity and pitch. Men and women, young and old, it mattered not for if they bore even a shred of Enoshima Blood, they were grabbed by the magic wave and pulled toward the sky. Arms and legs flailed about in desperate attempts to fight back. Once they came within a five-foot radius of the source of the suction wave, their struggling ceased. Their bodies glowed emerald green before turning into lumps of energy that was quickly absorbed into the urn-like device held about Alecto's head. Deaf was the Greek woman to the screams for mercy and confusion, all she cared about were the state their bodies were in. Mentally, she examined each Enoshima clan member as their bodies were transmuted from physical matter to pure energy for transportation.

 _Yes…yes! I'm so close! With this, I can bring him back!_ Concluding the thirty or so clan members she'd captured to be enough, Alecto lower the urn then shut the lid on the metallic container. The oval-shaped openings in the container emitted sickly green light, showing it'd been filled with worthy contents. Said light was reflected in Alecto's innocently deranged eyes as the vessel that would help her fulfill her deepest wish. Only the loudest of explosions and quakes happening beneath her brought the dark-haired woman's mind back to reality. With a light kick, the Hippogriff that served as her mount spread its wings and made for the lakeside where her Servant had been battling.

The stitched-covered beast landed on the ground with an echoing thud. Within seconds of her landing, Caligula himself broke free of the sealing jutsu he'd been under.

"You look like you've been having fun." Alecto noted, taking one look at her Servant.

Caligula snorted at his Master's statement. He could see she was in high spirits, while angry, he didn't quite have the scorn needed to break it. Not only that, but one look at the urn in her arms told him their mission had been accomplished. That brought a smile to his face. "I can't I say didn't. I suppose you're being here means that play-time is over, huh?"

"Indeed it is, get on. Our business in this village is done with." Stated the brown-eyed woman, patting the spot behind her.

Caligula's murderous grin returned. Now free, he pointed his finger in the direction of Munisai and his young charges. The swordsman had yet to make a move, or rather he knew he couldn't make a move without potential consequences. "Did you get enough of them? Alecto, there's one more Enoshima, standing just right over there. Sure you don't want _one_ more?"

Expectedly, Ryūzetsu jumped in fright. Karin protectively stood in front of her, and Munisai stood before her. A new katana materialized in his hands, just as sharp as his previous blades and fully ready for use.

"We have as many as we need to do what must be done." Her words naturally caused her Servant to pout, openly at that. "What becomes of the rest of the Enoshima Clan and this village is no longer our concern. Come."

No sooner had she spoken the words did Munisai fire off several arc-shaped blasts of air. From seemingly out of nowhere, water rose up and formed into a blue wall that took the blasts with little difficulty. The swirling tides were maintained as Caligula mounted the Phantasmal Beast that formerly belonged to his chatterbox of a comrade.

While he may have despised that annoying pink-haired bug…he felt the obligation to avenge him burn bright as he glanced at the once majestic beast.

"You can try to stop is if you wish. But if you do, what about the girls?" Challenged the emperor. When silence greeted him, Caligula finally burst into laughter. "Ah, at long last, I've been waiting to see that face. Until we meet again, peasant swordsman!"

The heavily modified Hippogriff flapped its wings, then took off in a literal gust of air. Far faster than Munisai could ever hope to rival, it became little more than a dark dot in the clear sky. In seconds, it was gone, and with it the two lunatics who'd single-handedly crippled the Village Hidden in the Grass.

Sheathing his sword, the Saber-class Servant finally turned to face Karin and Ryūzetsu. Naturally, the latter was crying, and the former was doing everything in her power to soothe her. It was an impossible task as the only people capable of doing such a thing were now as good as dead.

 _Munisai! Munisai! Can you hear me? What's the situation?_ Came his Master's voice, sounding as frantic and tense as he'd expected.

 _Ah, Damon. The situation is terrible and as Frank and Emily would say, "fucked up". Does that cover it for you?_

There was a short sigh of acceptance on the other end. _Alecto and Caligula?_

 _Gone, and with their quarry in hand. The village is still standing, at least mostly, so don't go beating yourself up over this. By the way, I have two little girls that may be needing your help._

Thankfully, they'd come far enough that Damon didn't fire any low jabs at the fact he was a parent unlike him. From the tone of his voice, the African-American could tell things were bad. _It just so happens I'm looking for a little girl myself. Her name is Karin, she's-_

 _Right here with me. Splendid, it saves us the trouble._ Munisai responded before sparing a glance at the two girls. Seeing them hugging one another, tears streaming down their faces made his eyebrow twitch. With the battle over…the human in him had begun to show its face. _Damon…hurry up, hurry up before I decide to do something outrageously foolish._

* * *

"Nice place."

"Thank you."

"Meh, I've seen better."

"Yes, with the way you lived your life, I'm sure you have. Darling, how about we just serve them behind the counter then send them on their way? That way, this dirty little mutt here won't stink up the shop too much!"

"That's it, we're finishing what we started in the forest! Let's go, witch!"

"Gladly, I've been meaning to-"

"Tamamo."

"Okada."

In a near perfect recreation of earlier in the day, the Caster and Assassin went dead silent at the combined voices of their Masters, who themselves had deadpan looks on their faces. Both males had long since realized this was going to become a trend, and decided they might as well get used to it. So long as they kept their Servants from physically attacking one another, it was a victory for civility.

The shop had been closed for the day given that Hakuno and Tamamo had somewhere to be. It would reopen tomorrow and remain so, at least until the couple's lives were disrupted by the next big event. Really, they needed to start looking at getting some more employees, human ones. Luckily, they had a pair standing right beside them. Said pair continued to quietly size up the well-sized and peaceful-looking sweets shop the couple had built for themselves and their adoptive son. In one look, both Master and Servant had taken note of the layers of Bounded Fields that protected the building-four, all of which were well beyond their ability to break. That was exactly why Hakuno busied himself with deactivating them temporarily.

 _Just like I thought, you haven't lost your edge, Kishinami._ Noted Chandler as his brown-haired counterpart turned the key and opened a small gap in the barriers to allow them in. _There's a reason you survived all that shit on the Moon Cell, and there's a reason you'll probably be able to survive this world's shitstorms. It's why you'll be…_

"Huh, actually looks better on the inside than it does on the outside!" Okada said, barging on into the shop without even waiting for the owners to invite him in. Tamamo scowled behind him. "I guess this isn't a bad place for my Master to work while I'm out on business."

"For your Master? Reminder, idiot, you're going to be working here too! As a janitor!" Cried the fox-eared Servant, grabbing the swordsman by his scarf and spinning him around. A venomous scowl of his own manifested, but Tamamo's had Okada's beat. As the lights flipped on it, the truth became evident in Tamamo's golden eyes. "You will not touch one thing in the kitchen, that is _my_ domain! You will only, and I mean only, man the register when my husband or myself give you permission! And you will _**not**_ take one piece of food, no matter how small, from these shelves without paying for it! Understood?!"

"Just say yes so we can get this over with." Chandler groaned, seeing the rage within his Servant about to explode outward through his mouth.

As the only one left, Okada shifted his gaze to Hakuno, half-desperate for him to rescue the manslayer from the situation. "Kishinami, say something! Speak up!"

Tamamo looked to him, silently demanding for him to agree with every one of her conditions. Chandler looked at him merely asking for him to settle the matter as quickly as possible. He came to a decision in seconds. "For now, you'll do cleanup and help around with supplies, if you want something on one of the shelves, let me or Tamamo know so we can replace it. If you want to learn how to cook, I can carve out some time to teach you, but we'll be practicing with knives. I don't trust you enough to let you do something stupid like play chef with your katana. Oh, and try not to scare away the customers when you're on duty. It's bad for business."

"Maaaster!" Cried Tamamo, looking ready to tear her hair out.

"So the chief has spoken." Chandler mused, crossing his arms.

Okada still looked rather cross, but no longer on the verge of throwing another temper tantrum. "Who the hell made this kid emperor anyway?" He grumbled before regaining a bit more composure. "Fine, if those are the rules, I'll follow them. But no treating me like a lackey, got it?"

"Done." Answered Hakuno with a bright smile.

Tamamo, in contrast, continued to scowl but followed her love's lead. "Break one rule and you're getting demoted."

"He's already starting out on the bottom of the layer." Hakuno whispered.

Turning to the brown-haired man with a grin, Tamamo held up one of her talismans. Her eyes possessed the wicked amusement he'd long since learned to be wary of. "We turn him into a statue and post him outside the shop, or let children and customers paint on him for fun and a fee. Just think about how much money we could make! Perhaps even rent him off on special occasions."

"Dammit, I can hear you two! You want me to cut you up!" Screamed the dark-haired Assassin with a head that had grown three times larger in the blink of an eye, his face snarling in a comical manner.

Neither of the Holy Grail War Victors seemed concerned with their new employee's violent ranting, and neither did said employee's Master, who began to lightly whistle to pass the time. As quickly as his anger came it left the manslayer; deflated, he turned his back to the trio.

"Oookay, now that we're past torturing Okada, can you show me where we're going to have this…operation?" Began Chandler, looking to Hakuno and Tamamo. Though he knew they had a tendency to pull off the impossible, he wasn't quite ready to accept the possibility they could cure the curse eating away at him. Chandler had seen too much to believe his luck could possibly be that good.

"In the back, trust me, this place is bigger than most people give it credit for." Stated Hakuno, giving him an encouraging smile. It was just like him to pick up on his unease and do his best to lift his spirit. Even though he tried to fight it, Chandler couldn't help but give him a small smile of his own. As they say, it was the thought that counted. "Hey, Okada, you coming?"

"I'm going to do some inventory on your stupid shop." Grumbled the Assassin, still retaining his pout. I'll catch up."

"If one thing is out of order, I'm frying your sword-wielding ass." Immediately snapped Tamamo, giving him a sharp glare before heading into the back with Hakuno and Chandler.

Alone, the manslayer let out what almost felt like an exhausted sigh. "I gotta admit…this place…isn't that bad." Rows of tasty treats and tables set up for customers to eat and drink at their leisure. Not to mention the sweet aroma that filled the building even though it'd been closed for the day. All of it, the quiet serenity of the place and cozy little position it occupied in the village…truly, his former enemies had carved out their own little heaven in such a short span of time. _A place like this…I can understand why that-_

His thought was cut off by the familiar shiver that ran up his spine. The nostalgia and tranquility he'd previously lost himself to vanished. Alert, he searched the store for the source of the disturbance. Instinct had him putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

Okada advanced through the rows toward one of the side doors. With every step, the chatter grew louder and louder until he didn't even need to focus to hear them. Momentarily, he thought of what fools they had to have been to give themselves away so easily. He'd apology to Hakuno and Tamamo for the potential blood-splatter, but at the very least he'd get some excitement in after the day's events.

His blood pumping, the dark-haired Servant rounded the corner to the aisle ready to face the intruders.

"GAH!"

"EH!"

"HOLY COW!"

"You know, he's kinda cute up close."

He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to find, but a pack of little children certainly wasn't in Okada's predictions. Neither was he prepared for said children to go from being scared of him to looking at him like he'd just descended from the sky. Honestly, it was a bit…odd, especially the way the whisker-faced child was looking at him. Immediately, he realized this one was Hakuno and Tamamo's adoptive son; he could see the similarities between him and the pink-haired Caster already.

"So, I guess this means you're out of jail, huh Mister Assassin?" Spoke up the blue-eyed boy, taking the brave step forward. He ignored the frantic pleading of his fellow children to step forward, showing little fear of him in spite of the previous day's events.

"First off, it's manslayer." Okada answered, straightening up and relaxing a bit. "Second, what you brats out of school or something?"

"Actually, yeah, we are. I decided to bring everyone here so we could hang out and study, what are _you_ doing here though?"

 _Yep, this squirt's got guts alright._ Concluded Okada, focusing his attention on the spiky-haired blond. "Well, your…parents invited me over, starting the day after tomorrow. Me and my Master are going to be working here."

"So you're on parole for attacking my dad? Seems kind of light." Snapped the dark-haired boy, having gained a small bit of confidence. Okada recognized him as the second child that had witnessed his battle with Tamamo as well as the second youngest child of the Uchiha head. Mentally, he rolled his eyes at his turn of luck.

"Well, it just so happens that your village elders decided instead of a cell, I was of better use out and about! Children, consider yourselves blessed for you are in the presence of Okada Izou, one of the four legendary _Hitokiri_ of the Bakumatsu era!"

If he thought there'd be any applause, then he was sorely disappointed.

"Hito-what?" Questioned the girl with pink hair.

"Never heard of it." Lazily said the one with black hair tied up.

"Um, is that some sort of special ninja rank?" Offered the chubby one, his hands holding what looked to be a bag of potato chips.

Okada felt his eyebrow begin to twitch.

The one with dark hair and black eyes crossed his arms. "Who cares, whatever it is, it's still not as strong as my dad!"

Finally, the one with blue hair and eyes pale as the moon spoke up. It was immediately evident she wasn't used to speaking in public. "U-Um, I-I actually think it's some sort of assassin-"

"Manslayer! It's manslayer!" Roared Okada on reflex, his eyes now glowing red in anger.

The blowback became evident as the six children jumped, but none more so than the pale-eyed girl. Without missing a beat, Caster's adoptive child was in front of her, his arms spread out in a manner he'd seen far too many times, a little of slight fear but hard determination on his face.

 _Yep, this is definitely Kishinami and that fox's child._ Sighed the orange-eyed man as the red glow of his eyes died down, trying to rein himself back in. Suddenly, death on the battlefield seemed a hundred times more appealing. "Hey, relax, relax, all of you. Hey, son of Wicked Eyed Fugaku, my dispute with your father has been settled. So stand down, that goes for the rest of you. I'm a manslayer, not a child-slayer."

"Man…slayer," Startled the pink-haired girl, suddenly looking a bit fearful. "So…does that mean you've…killed people before?"

Okada gave her a dry stare. "…Quite a few now that you bring it up. I actually held a record during my time."

His words passed over the children like a tidal wave. It was once more hammered home just who and what they were dealing with. Or at least, most of them got the hint.

"Mom said you were crazy, dad said you were over…over…"

"Overenthusiastic?" Offered the blue-haired girl with a timid voice.

"Yeah! Thanks, Hinata! He said you were just overenthusiastic. Sometimes I hear people call me that." Said the whisper-haired boy with a nod, not apparently knowing the full weight of his words.

"…Eh, I guess that could work." The black-haired Servant shrugged before thinking. _That kid, still such a damn bleeding heart, even after I tried to kill his wife. Again._ He'd probably forget it, but Okada thought it'd be worth the effort to be a bit nicer to Hakuno the next time he saw him. For now, a more urgent matter had to be tended to. Gathering a breath, he began, "Alright then, since this is our first formal introduction, I'll introduce myself! I am the slayer of a hundred men! One of the four deadliest men to walk the streets of Edo during the time of the Meiji Era! My name is-"

"TAMAMO SMASH!"

The six children could have sworn they felt their feet leave the ground. Okada, meanwhile, felt what it was like to be a nail hammered in. Stars danced in his swirling eyes, then floated up and began to orbit his head, along with a few cute chirping yellow birds.

"All…hail…looord…Meijii…" And down went one of the four _Hitokiri_.

All six kids stared in awe at the being who'd brought down one of the Meiji's era's most fearsome samurai. Her mirror hovered by her side while she laid one hand flat and breathed out calmly.

"Mom, that was awesome!" Exclaimed the Leaf's sole jinchūriki with twinkling eyes.

Ears twitching in joy, Tamamo winked at her son and his friends. "Never forget, while manslayers, gods, and demons of all sort may come, before the might of a fox they shall all fall to the wayside."

"Wow, she's really strong." Said Sakura and Chōji in unified awe at the female Servant.

"More like she's really scary." Mumbled Shikamaru.

"Well, my dad's still stronger." Sasuke stated defiantly, crossing his arms. Clearly Tamamo heard her, and clearly, she was amused by it as evident by her giggling.

Shyly poking her head over the shop owner's son, the Hyūga heiress worked up the courage to speak. "U-U-Um, h-hello, Mrs. Kishinami. S-S-Sorry i-if w-we're intruding, N-Naruto, h-he let us in and-"

"Oh, think nothing of it! I'm actually glad he finally brought back some friends to play with!" Waved off Tamamo, putting the pale-eyed girl's worries to ease. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Chōji, and Shikamaru, feel free to help yourselves to anything on the shelves. Me and Mr. Okada here will be in the back with your father and Mr. Ardoin will be in the back…finalizing some things regarding their employment. We'll be done in a jiffy so take your time!" Without a moment's hesitation, Tamamo grabbed Okada by the leg and began dragging him along the floor, the entire way he groaned like a drunk fighting off a hangover.

As she disappeared behind the counter and eventually the door, Sasuke looked to Naruto. "You know, she's kinda scary when she wants to be."

"Seriously, Sasuke?" Yawned Shikamaru. "All moms are like that."

"She seems…a lot nicer than everyone said she'd be." Hinata muttered, giving the boy beside her a soft smile he immediately picked up on. "I'm…I'm glad you have such a caring mother, Naruto."

Hearing those words Naruto couldn't help but blush. Times like this was where when he expected to open his eyes and for cold and harsh reality to come crashing down upon him. It was when he felt the soft pats on his back and felt a hand on his shoulder was he reminded that it wasn't a dream. Those things were the reminder that the world could be merciful, even to people like him who'd seen none up until that point.

* * *

"How come they get to eat free but I can't?" Grumbled Okada as he finally regained his senses and stood up.

"Hm, let's see, one of them is my son and the rest are his friends who happen to be children. Oh, and I like them all, how's about that?" Answered the Caster with a roll of her eyes that the Assassin mirrored. Rather than continue the argument, he focused on the topic at hand.

Once, it might have been a storage room, a rather small one. Now it had been made into a pseudo-medical room with a single bed and shelf full of items that Okada looked over. Sitting atop the bed was his Master, looking a tad bit nervous. Normally, he would have launched a light jab at such a thing, but not now, and certainly not when he was feeling the same sense of unease. Standing across from him was Hakuno holding…

"Water? That's it? Your great cure for my Master is a glass of water?" Scowled the manslayer, looking between the human and his Servant.

Tamamo answered his snappy glare with a dismissive one before taking her place beside her husband.

"You remember what I told you about the Luna Corona inside of me?" Began the brown-haired teenager, looking to Chandler.

"Yeah, I do." His face was grim, and it wasn't because of the curse currently eating away at his life force. "So, how long until the damn thing makes our lives a bigger hell?"

Still holding the see-through pitcher, Hakuno's right eye rose in a moment of contemplation. "Knowing my luck, I'd say about…two weeks, a month if I'm lucky. You know it's not too late to make a run for it."

"La connerie. I've thrown my chips in here so I might as well see how things turn out. Besides, the moment we do make a run for it, our heads have six-digit bounties on them." Shrugged the green-eyed former tracker. "That said, if Scorn shows up, we're bolting. No offense, but I'm not suicidal."

At that, Tamamo laughed. "Running won't do you much good as my 'sister' will more than likely just scorch the village and everything in a three mile reduce to molten glass. But please, by all means, make a run for it just so you can go to the afterlife with the honor having fought for your lives." She looked ready to continue the verbal pissing match, but peace fell upon her face as she turned to her Master-turned-husband. "Since arriving here, I've…started to regain quite a bit of my former power, Okada, as you must have realized. This land is rich in energy for us Servants to feed on. Correct?" The swordsman gave a short nod. "Now, not to stroke my own ego-"

"Like you don't do enough of that already." Snorted Chandler.

"But I'm a witch," Tamamo continued, not showing any displeasure at the interruption. It was quite startling given those who knew the fox on a somewhat personal level. "My husband on the other hand, well, count your blessings he has the mercy of Buddha."

The two men looked to the man in question. Hakuno's eyes had slid shut while his grip on the pitcher had tightened. He was concentrating, and the physical effects of such were on full display. Silvery light manifested around his body. In his hands, the pitcher of water began to shimmer like a lake or pond reflecting the light of the moon. Yes, moonlight, that's what Chandler and Okada were reminded of seeing the bright luminosity. The latter couldn't help but go slack-jawed with even Chandler following suit as he watched the light concentrate on the pitcher. Brief as a shooting star, there was a flash that temporarily blinded him. When his vision returned, he saw Hakuno was still holding the pitcher of water, except said water was now glowing with an ethereal shine.

Chandler remained silent as Hakuno took a glass cup from the shelf and filled it up. The light remained as a portion of the water left the container into the glass cup. Without a word, Hakuno stepped forward and offered it to his former pursuer.

To the side, Okada stood at the ready in case anything went wrong. Watching him, and Chandler himself, was Tamamo, she too ready to act if things went south.

Muttering a silent prayer, he didn't really believe in, the dark-haired French national took the glass and downed its contents in a single gulp. Immediately, he regretted the action. "That…tasted better than a shot of burgundy. Mind if I have-" Amazingly, there was no pain, only a…rush almost that left as soon as it came. Hakuno caught the glass as it threatened to slip from Chandler's hands. His expression became one of awe as the enchanted liquid was digested within his stomach and its nutrients spread through his body. Placing his hands at the rim of his shirt, he pulled upward.

"No…no way, by Lord Meiji…" Mouthed Okada.

 _I knew there was something special about you, Hakuno. I knew it the moment I saw you._ Mentally giggled the fox-eared Servant. _You really are a kind person._

Though the red growths remained, they were twice as smaller as they were before. Chandler's body visibly shuddered as the terminal growths that had once worked their way up his body began to recede. Recede, not vanish.

"Since we got here and I found out what this…souvenir, I've been experimenting with it to see how far I can push it." Hakuno began placing the pitcher on a nearby table then leaning on it. Holding up his right hand, another burst of silvery light was born, this one lighting up the whole room. "Besides creating ice and being able to project light, I can infuse water with my energy, spiritual energy, to make it into healing water. Think of it like Fionn's Healing Hands Skill." A moment of disappointment crossed his eyes. "If he were here then-"

"Hakuno," Chandler cut off. "Forget it, you're good enough."

"Not good enough to cure the curse entirely." He responded.

It was true, both Hakuno and Tamamo could see the red infection still eating away at his spirit. For Okada, while he couldn't see his Master's spiritual self, he could still spot the tiny red knots along his abdomen. Yes, the curse classified as a virus had been beaten back, but not removed entirely.

While testing his arm, Chandler's eyes seemed to soften. "I've got more strength than I had before, if I have to take regular injections of your spirit water, then so be it. That's miles better than slowly dying out on a hospital bed. Does anyone else in the village know?"

"Only Lord Hokage," Answered the younger male with quiet seriousness. "I've got a feeling we won't be able to keep the secret for long, that's why I'm going to be practicing my Indu technique."

Chandler and Okada looked to one another than Hakuno. "In…du?"

Smirking, the teenager held his hands apart, the silver glow now shining in both palms. Rising from the pitcher, moving the lead in the process, the water floated over to the space between his hands. Before their eyes, the silvery water churned and morphed as if it were alive. Hakuno's smirk only added to the spectacle. "Indu, 'bright drop', a literal drop of moonlight and it'll cure all of your ills. Or almost all of them."

The former tracker joined the Japanese native in his laughter. "Great tagline, bet it'll be a real profit-maker once you put it on the shelves." Out of the corner of his eye, Chandler saw Tamamo clam-up, though it was only for a second. Rather than press the issue, he figured it best to stay on topic. "So, I'll be taking regular dosages of your…Indu until we can find a cure for the Higanaban Curse."

"Just about covers it." He agreed before returning the water to the container. "Should anyone else show up in the village or I meet anyone who's infected, I'm going to help them."

"No arguments from me. Besides, the more practice you get, the closer you can come finding a way to break the curse for good, which I'm all up for. No offense, Tamamo."

"None taken, besides, I'd find it deeply fulfilling if my Master were to be responsible for saving the lives of so many." Quipped the Caster before latching both arms around her husband, who as usual, took it in strides.

"I can't believe our fates are in the hands of a housewife and house husband! This is ridiculous!" Shouted Okada, tearing at his hair.

"It stops being so crazy once you get used to it." Hakuno offered, ignoring the butterfly kisses his Servant-wife kept sprinkling him with. "So, yeah, I don't know how long my Indu will keep the curse suppressed, but if you feel it rearing up drop everything and come see me."

 _Compassion of Buddha, maybe, more like compassion of a saint._ Mused the Frenchman, observing the teenager. "If your healing water is able to hold back Scorn's curse, then maybe we can convince Easton and the Executors that you're one of God's chosen ones."

Tamamo immediately stopped her smooching while Hakuno's eyes narrowed. He looked completely different from the laid-back young man who'd just helped him prolong his life.

"…I was hoping Comstock and Kabaiel would be all we'd have to deal with as far as religious wackos." Sighed the Japanese youth. "Where'd you guys run into them? Are they close by?"

"No, thankfully, we took a ship to get to this continent, leaving them stranded behind." Chandler answered, feeling his skin crawl at the memory. He'd never liked learning about the Crusades at home or in school. True enough, meeting one of the most famous Crusaders of all time had been an even less pleasant experience. "You guys mentioned Comstock and Kabaiel, so I'm assuming they made it through?"

"Made it through, Chandler, they chased us into the inner sanctum. It was sheer luck that Kenelm, Guan Yu, and Scorn got ahead of them and were going to kill us first then take the core." Hakuno answered with a sigh. "I'd say that makes two members of the Church we have to worry about, but we don't know how many more of their agents made it through."

"Hmph, I don't see why you two are so worried." Began Okada, crossing his arms in defiance. "So what if some of the Church's bastard Executors and their Servant dogs made it through. This world is _ours,_ not theirs." He finished with a dark smile that only a "manslayer" could have worn.

Tamamo's smile was of a similar caliber, truly befitting her title of witch. "For once, Okada is right. Besides, I've gone head to head with that Bible-spouting buffoon, and defeated him. Here, with my powers at their peak, it will be no different. Actually, I'm looking forward to battling the 'King of Crusaders' again and showing him the _**full**_ extent of my powers." To emphasize her point, she too held up her palm. In stark contrast to the silver moonlight that Hakuno had summoned, golden fire swirled within the palm of the Caster. The temperature in the room jumped from comfortable to absolutely sizzling, enough so that Okada felt the desire to shed his coat and kimono and scarf. All that was to say nothing of the _aura_ the Caster now possessed, it was both demonic…and yet felt oddly divine. For a moment or two, the two men didn't believe they were looking at a housewife but of something else, something…dangerous.

 _Even if Scorn has the bulk of her power,_ Started Chandler. _Tamamo was ALWAYS holding some of her own power back..._

 _How much of a culture boost is she getting? No, moreover, since she's the "original" does that mean she can draw on the powers of the others? If so, then that means…_ Okada thought with increasing fear.

Seeing she'd make her "point" known, Tamamo closed her fist causing the flames to vanish. Chandler and Okada were only mildly put at ease. "I believe that's enough to talk about our problems, anyone feeling hungry?"

"Since Naruto brought some friends over, now's the time to impress them. Go on ahead, we'll catch up." Spoke the married teen with a soft smile. "Since you guys haven't had much to eat, feel like staying for lunch?" Dumbfounded, all the two men could do was nod their heads.

"Great, Okada, come with me! This will be your way of apologizing to the children for scaring them half to death!" Stated Tamamo, taking the swordsman by the arm and dragging him out of the backroom, much to his confusion and protest.

Having regained some measure of composure, Chandler looked back to Hakuno. "You're taking all of this…well."

"How else am I suppose to take it? It's not like this is the first time my life's been in danger." Sorrow fell over his eyes as he glanced downward. "Or the first time I've put innocent people in the crossfire because of my problems, I'm just…hoping I can do better."

As with before, Chandler would have been better off not saying anything. Instead, he said something, "If you were so bad at it in life, then how come a decent-sized army of Masters, Servants, and NPCs chose to follow you into the heart of the Moon Cell to stop a band of raving lunatics, megalomaniacs, and a genocidal fox demon? As far as I'm concerned, you've done a good enough job so far, so keep doing what you've been doing." His gaze hardened as he stood up. Chandler not only felt healthier he looked it as well, a true testament to the Hakuno's newfound abilities. "Whoever finds us first, will you be able to use those powers to fight and even kill?"

Hakuno's hand rose, and once again, light was emitted from it. Instead of silver, the light was blue. In a short flash, a knife appeared in his hands. It was a combat knife, sheathed in a dark holster, a color that matched the darkness of the hilt. His years of service had given Chandler the ability to recognize the weapon instantly, it was modeled after the KM 2000 BW used by the German Army. The Japanese teenager unsheathed the blade by barely an inch, yet what was unsheathed shined with blue luminous.

"For what it's worth…Alshcer would have been proud of you, Hanzo too." Started the older male while the younger one sheathed the weapon then dismissed it.

"I wish they were here with me, it'd make things a lot easier, but they're not. I'm going to do what they told me to do - keep living on, and making sure those I care about can do so too."

"Does that…include me?"

The smile returned, the smile that had won the hearts and minds of quite a few people, and several unlikely people. Chandler had a gut feeling he was going to be one of them as Hakuno lightly slapped his shoulder. "Come on, lunch is on me this time around. You can entertain everyone with a few stories about where you've been the last month or so."

"Fair enough. By the way, this place got any wine?"

"You know, we have this one customer who owns a wine store a few blocks from here…"

* * *

 **Pretty sure the title for this chapter spoke for itself, sadness on one end and joy/relief on the other. I'd say that's the end of the Hidden Grass' troubles…but they're not, no, I'm not done torturing them just yet. The next few chapters are going to have some Kishinami family drama, some more Master-Servant adventures, and looking at the aftermath of a Hidden Village unceremoniously getting its ass kicked.**

 _ **Trax Bastardis**_ **roughly means, "filthy bastard" and gatōpardos is Greek for "cheetah".**

 _ **Gemini Aqua Via**_ **means "twin water road" and is one of this story's Caligula's Noble Phantasms. More information regarding it next chapter when I can fit Caligula and Munisai's Servant profiles in.**

 **Midori-ken is Japanese for "green blade" and yes, this is a rare instance where wind is portrayed as green instead of some shade of blue.**

 **A jitte** **is a specialized weapon that was common amongst the law enforcement of ancient Japan. Since no one was allowed to carry a sword in the presence of the** _ **shogun,**_ **these were what they used-baton-like weapons that served as symbols of police authority. In life, it's said Munisai was a master at its usage and even his son Musashi's Niten Ichi-ryu was said to have been based on his father's own style, the Tori Jitte Ryu.**

 **la connerie is French for "bullshit" or more plainly, "crap".**

 **Indu, as Hakuno somewhat explained in-story, is another name for Chandra, the Hindu god of the moon. Fittingly enough, he's known by many titles and Indu literally means "bright drop" thus I chose it as the name for Hakuno's healing abilities. I'll come right out and say it, most of the techniques Hakuno develops are going to be named after moon deities and lunar-related topics. It's very similar to Fionn's ability to turn any water he touches into healing water, albeit the scope depends on Hakuno's skill level.**

 **On another note, a moment of silence for the Bramble Cay melomys, which last week scientist officially declared extinct as a result of man-made climate change.**

 **That's all for now, so until next time as the story continues!**


	16. Chapter 15-Kind and Unkind World Pt2

**Welcome back, everyone! As you can expect, this chapter is going to deal with the fallout from the last two, and see the beginnings of the villages starting to realize they're about to suffer MANY outside context problems. Read on to see how all of that turns out!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 **Chapter 15 - Kind and Unkind World Pt.2**

* * *

What's new is old.

Damon had heard the saying before and honestly believed it. His brother had been a bit reluctant to, what with being the more excitable and optimistic one. He knew better though. At times, one didn't so much change their roles in life, they merely found a different place or way to execute them. Being a doctor, that's something he always felt he should have been grateful for. Even if it brought pain, he wanted to do what he could to help people.

He'd only been in this new world for little over a month at best, but Damon wanted to believe he'd done a little bit of good.

"MOMMY!"

"KARIN!"

A smile graced his lips while watching the two redheads run into each other's arms. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't much, but it was enough for him to feel a sliver of happiness. All around him lay the broken remains of a once-peaceful village, its citizens either dying or traumatized for life. Oddly, that made the parent-child embrace all the more heart-warming. Naturally, it ended the moment he looked away from the pair; his eyes caught those of his Servant…and the little girl who was watching the familial reunion with a choked-up expression. In one glance, Damon knew she was a child of the Enoshima Clan…and she'd probably just been orphaned. His Servant took one look at him, a deep frown on his face then looked away. Just about everything Damon needed to know was told in that one expression.

"You said you were a doctor, didn't you?" Came the level voice of the village's leader.

In a short time, he'd come to know Shimeji, he didn't exactly like the man. Yes, he'd acted…professionally, but that wasn't enough for the African-American male. Regardless, he bit his tongue as he turned to face the village head. "Yes, I am. Alecto…she probably won't come back, so the village should be safe."

"For the moment, assuming no other Master-Servant teams decide to drop in for a visit." The samurai gave no reaction to the sharpened glare his Master sent him. Or the frightened gasps of those around him. "Lord Shimeji, does this village possess any horses?"

The question caught him completely off guard. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Horses." Munisai pressed while swerving his gaze toward Damon. "Do you have any I can use?"

Shimeji caught onto what the Servant was playing out. How he felt about the topic was anyone one's guess. "Daiju, take this man to the stables. Any horse he fancies he's free to use."

At first, Shimeji's bodyguards jumped at the sound of his voice then took a moment to process his request. Daiju, the ninja he'd spoken to, looked to Munisai and nodded.

"Ryūzetsu," The Saber's voice came as a shock to the ashen-haired girl. "If you wish to avoid further trauma, do not leave that man's side. He will see to your safety, be sure of that." Without another word, he motioned for Daiju to give him directions. The ninja took off running with Munisai following after him.

As she came up to him, Damon could get a feel of just how the little girl had been put through. Without a doubt, she wasn't going to be getting much sleep any time soon, no one was to be honest. Kneeling down, he put on a brave face for the girl. He could have tried to say something to her, but nothing would sooth the tempest of worry and fear that had likely consumed her. While he couldn't do it, someone else could. Silently, he watched Momo's daughter, Karin, run over and throw her arms around the girl. Immediately, Ryūzetsu returned the embrace.

"I'll help you," turning to his right, he found Momo standing before him. Her eyes had hardened telling him there would be no debate about what was to come next. "I'm this village's chief doctor so these people are my responsibility."

For whatever reason, Damon felt his shoulders slacken with slight relief. "Alright then, let's get to work."

The Hidden Grass Village didn't have a very big population, little more than seven hundred at best. Of that, around a quarter or so had serious injuries. Those were the ones Damon tended to first. Luck was with him as he had just enough puppet dolls he could treat the critically injured then work his way down.

Naturally, the villagers asked him questions he didn't have time to answer. In total, he possessed eight clay dolls that could move at good enough speed. They were all set down before him, his mouth already speaking the incantations needed. By the time they were all arranged in perfect order, he was ready; Damon slammed his palm into the ground, causing a multicolored burst of light to surround him. Seconds later and the light ran along the ground, splitting into eight rays that stopped at the dolls. Onlookers averted their eyes, when they were able to look back they saw eight identical versions of the wizard who'd saved their village. Each of the duplicates took one look at the original before running off in separate directions.

"Your world's version of the Shadow Clone jutsu?" Offered Momo as Damon stood upright. The fact he wasn't feeling dizzy was a testament to the new heights, this would allow him and his fellow wizards to achieve.

He'd heard of this Shadow Clone jutsu before. Even after a month, he was still struggling to wrap his mind around the fact this world ran on the ways of the ninja, mystic arts that were practically extinct in his homeworld. "Something like that, use anything in my medical kits you think you'll need."

Search and rescue came first with the able-bodied searching the villager then bringing them in for emergency medical treatment. Among them were Damon's duplicates, all of whom used their magically-endowed strength to move apart rumble and the like. Some of them began emergency treatment right then and there. As they were extensions of Damon himself, they possessed all of his medical knowledge, and his personality. All of them blocked out the gasps and whispers as he used the medical magecraft he'd do diligently studied to hold off the passing of whoever he could.

The land was overflowing with energy he could tap, and that's exactly what Damon did. His Pallet Swap once more fell onto the Leaf Green setting. With it, he commanded the dormant energy beneath the village's structure to rise and obey his command. Vines and tree branches rose through the earth, bulldozing aside ruined and burning structures. In turn, Damon created something new, a medical center formed from tree vines and leaves. Wood arched and moved, forming into medical patches and stitched when required. Momo was the closest thing he had to an assistant, yet Damon couldn't keep from watching her for fear of her winding up being another patient to treat.

As she'd asked him to do, she requested for the injured to bite her. And as with him, they found their injuries gradually healing…at the cost of Momo's health declining.

 _She's sacrificing a portion of her life energy to restore theirs!_ Realized the dark-skinned wizard while doing his best to stem the blood gushing from a female villager. Quickly as the thought came, it was pushed back so he could focus on the task at hand. That still didn't stop his highly-trained ears from picking up the sound of the redhead's breathing. It was growing harder with every breath.

Once he finished saving his current patient, he directed his attention toward Momo. Blood caked his hands and filled up his nostrils. "Ms. Uzumaki," he called, catching the redhead just as she was about to start moving again. When she looked to him, Damon could clearly see she was a second away from falling downward. He caught her before that could happen. "Sit down and get some rest."

"Not…while they are still people who…need my help." Breathed out the single mother. Even she could feel her legs beginning to wobble beneath her.

"Yeah, but two people right now need you a tad bit more." He calmly replied. "Don't worry, it's not the first time I've been in a situation like this before." And knowing his luck, it sure as hell wasn't going to be the last.

Since the "reunion", Ryūzetsu hadn't left Karin's side, not that anyone could blame her. She hadn't seen one relative or member of her clan so the little redhead was all she had. Momo had taken to the dark-haired girl extremely quickly and become her second pillar of strength. Now it was time to return the favor. Both little girls had stayed with Damon and Momo as the former set up the "relief" center. Knowing what was happening around them, the girls stayed out of the way, but always made sure they knew were either of their caretakers were. Upon seeing Damon carrying a weakened Momo, Karin immediately jumped.

"She's just a little exhausted." Offered the African American as he helped place the older woman against a wooden root he'd created. "Can I trust you girls to look after her?"

Karin looked to him with a quiet fire burning in her eyes. The foreigner held back a smirk as he'd seen that shine before, in the eyes of several of his fellow resistance members. It quickly became obvious how his Servant had taken a shine to the little redhead. She gave him an affirmative nod followed by Ryūzetsu doing the same.

Damon got about six feet from the girls when he suddenly cried out and clenched his head. "GAH!" The pain was sharp and hot, like a super-heated needle running through his chest. Faintly, he heard Momo call his name followed by her footsteps. Soon enough, she was on him, along with the girls.

"What is it? What happened?" She questioned, noting the pained look in his eyes.

"One of my…dolls, something happened to them. They were destroyed." Breathed out the young doctor. "Wait a minute, this energy, it's-"

Naturally, the shaking of the ground cut him off completely. It caught everyone off guard, from the villagers being treated to those doing the treatment. Fear raced through the faces of all those present as their minds immediately jumped to the worst-case scenario. Damon, on the other hand, knew it was Alecto or Caligula. While both may have been warped, once Alecto lost interest in something, that was it, and Caligula actually obeyed his Master. No, everything in his blood was telling him it was something different. Getting to his feet, he ran for the opening in the vines and found himself staring at the late evening sky. Smoke columns were rising…and being echoed with explosions, and screaming.

Damon had been through enough battlefields to know what the sounds of grief were like. The ground beneath his feet shook as men who'd just lost everything took their rage out on everyone and everything around them. He knew that ordinary shinobi didn't have the power to do this, they needed something to channel their emotions.

Something like a sword.

His answer came to him in seconds, following another explosion that sent rock and dirt rocketing outward in all directions. It just so happened Momo had caught up to him, and as fate would have it, the girls had followed her. All of them covered their eyes, and when they opened them, the found one of the causes of the destruction standing before him.

"C-C-Cousin…cousin…cousin Nenki," Whispered Ryūzetsu. The first fellow Enoshima clan-member she'd laid eyes on since the tragedy began, and she wasn't running to him. She had good reason.

First, he was near shirtless, and bleeding from nearly every corner of his body. Actually, the more Damon looked, the more he realized the blood couldn't have belonged to him. Not only did it smell different, but it looked fresh. Unlike Ryūzetsu's ashen hair, his had been stained crimson leaving only a handful of ash-gray strands. His own hypnotic light purple eyes had a red tinge to them that further highlighted the murderous fury that had consumed the man. What drew Damon's attention though, was the sword he held in his right hand. A sword that was dripping with blood. It was a European-style broadsword, one that was glowing with mystical light.

All it took was a few precious seconds for his mind to realize what had happened, and what was about to happen. Damon cursed at sending his Servant off to catch Alecto and Caligula because now, he could sure as hell use his support. "Listen to me, Nenki, right? You have to put that sword down, trust me, it's-"

"Shut-up! Just shut the hell up!" Thundered the man. In his hands, the sword blazed to light with a hateful red-aura that made Damon's skin crawl. Behind him, Momo held onto Karin and Ryūzetsu. Behind them, an entire group of people trembled as murderous killing intent flooded the area. The guards that had been assigned to guard the relief center looked very much ready to act. "You…you bastards…every last one of you! How could, how could you do that!?"

"Nenki, it wasn't right," Softly spoke Momo, having already deduced how bad the situation was. "But you have to believe me, more killing isn't going to make-"

"I said shut the hell up!" His arm swung out, and with it flew a crimson-colored arc-shaped energy beam. It sailed across the ground before crashing into a nearby building, demolishing it like a pile of twigs. "My clan…our clan…we've spent _decades_ serving this village! And how the hell does it repay us, by offering us up on a silver platter! You tell me, how in the hell am I supposed to stay calm about that!? Huh!?"

The sword tip was now pointed at all of them. Sweat poured down Damon's neck as his eyes spied the rune that had been inscribed at the base of the blade. Rage. _So, not only do I have to deal with Alecto and Caligula, but I have to handle those damn war junkies making an already bad situation worse!_ Only his luck could have been this poor. Still, that wasn't going to stop Damon from trying. "It was wrong, but it's not too late. My partner is tracking them now, there's still a chance for your clan."

"A chance for us? A chance for what?!" Snapped Nenki, further brandishing the sword. "This village, _all of you_ sold us out!"

"We did what we had to do!" Shouted one of the ninja guards. Internally, Damon cursed. "Would you rather we let that woman and her partner destroy the whole village!"

"So you traded my clan to save your own sorry asses!" Roared back the sword-wielding ninja. It was clear he was growing more and more intoxicated by the power of the weapon he now wielded.

Ryūzetsu saw what was happening to her cousin. Gathering what little courage she possessed, she stepped forward. "C-C-Cousin Nenki, i-it's me, Ryū. You remember me, right?"

Evidently, he did. Nenki's murderous gaze slackened as he laid eyes on his fellow clan member. "Get out of the way."

Amazingly, the little girl found the strength to shake her head. "N-N-No, I-I won't."

"Do it!" Screamed Nenki. "These bastards have to pay for what they've done! They sold us out! Turned us into lambs to be slaughtered!"

"My partner is-"

"To hell with your partner! Who the _fuck_ are you people anyway!?" The blade was now focused squarely on Damon, as was its wielders hatred. That was acceptable. "I…I heard the rumors, strangers coming from another world. Why the hell…why the hell did you people come here, huh!? Why did you do this!? What the hell did we ever do to you all!?"

Inhaling deeply, the dark-skinned male held up his hands as he stepped forward. "Nothing, you people did nothing and I'm sorry for bringing our problems to your world. If it'll make you feel better, you can kill me, but spare these people. They don't deserve it."

His right eye practically bulged out of its socket. "Deserve it? Deserve it? What the hell did we Enoshima do to deserve being sacrificed like lambs! We-"

If his teammates could see him now, Damon was sure they would have cracked a joke or two. If he hadn't gone into medicine, many noted he would have been a track star. That talent was on display as Damon sprinted the fifteen or so feet separating him and Nenki. His fist slammed right into the man's stomach. Even with the physical force, he ran an electric jolt through his arm and into Nenki's body just to make sure. It worked as the sword fell from his hands and onto the ground, his eyes rolled back and sleep overtook him.

Moments later and the guards had his hands tied behind his back, and were a stone's throw away from beating him to within an inch of his life. One of them eyed the sword.

"Don't touch it!" Damon barked, summoning a leaf-covered branch from the ground. Getting down on his knees, he began wrapping the blade up in the magic-sealing leaves. Even if the sword's power was no longer active, he couldn't take any chances.

"What was that? What's happening now?" Demanded Momo, looking just as winded as he was feeling inside. "Is it that woman, did she come back?"

"No, this is worse. Another Master-Servant pair, one that gets off on causing chaos wherever they go!" Answered the American as he finally finished sealing up the sword. Around them, the sounds of mayhem had lessened, meaning the other weapon-users had either been subdued…or had burnt themselves out. Damon tried not to think about the latter as he looked to one of the chunin. "Hey, put out an alert for a pair of people! One of them will have olive skin, curly brown hair, and hazel-colored eyes! He'll have a mark atop the right side of his forehead! As for the second, he's a dwarf!"

"A what?!"

"A dwarf!" His shouting carried over for blocks. "Just go to Shimeji and tell him to put the village on alert for them!"

The chunin looked hesitate, but ran off to deliver the message. Once he was gone, Damon ran his hand along his face.

"Damon, please, what's going on? Another…Master-Servant pair like you and that samurai? Who are they, what do they want?" Again, Momo was by his side, placing her arms on his shoulders in a vain attempt to keep him calm. Rather than be at the side of her cousin, Ryūzetsu was alongside Karin, both looking to him for an explanation.

He knew they weren't going to like it. "The Master's name is Pedru Degane. In my world, there exists a criminal organization called the Italian mafia, he used to be a part of it…before he got greedy and double-crossed his employers. He sells arms and anything of interest to anyone he can market to. His Servant is…" Finally, he found the strength to stand. The sun had almost completely set and darkness was setting in. He was truly wishing he hadn't sent Munisai out into the wild. "His Servant is Reginn, a dwarf and one hell of a blacksmith. That sword is his work." He motioned to the now-wrapped blade with a look of pure disgust. "Together, they go from place to place selling arms and such, and robbing whoever they can while fighting is going on."

He'd told it plain and simple, and what he'd told them had all three females horrified. It wasn't just them, his words had reached the Grass ninja, all of whom were looking at him with wide eyes filled with worry and fear.

Keeping his mouth shut would have been the wise thing, but it was better he tell them all now then wait it out. After all, as bad as things were, they were going to get worse, much worse. "Pedru and Reginn…they used to be a part of a syndicate called the Basilone Family."

Karin picked up on his word choice. "Used to be?"

Grimly nodding, the African-American male never once took his eyes off the horizon. "They got greedy and double-crossed them. The Basilone Family doesn't take being double-crossed well so they put a hit out on their heads. If luck is with any of us, then hopefully none of them have caught up to them yet."

What courage Ryūzetsu had managed to gather had quickly faded. "A-A-And if luck i-isn't with us?"

Damon grimaced. "…Then this village, no, this whole land is about to learn what my world's version of warfare looks like."

* * *

"Uh-huh, correct, correct…and correct. You did it, my little one-tail." Proclaimed Tamamo with a proud smile on her face.

"I…I did? Really? Awesome!" Excitement flooding through him, Naruto jumped from the table and took off, running around the living room while Tamamo merely giggled in amusement. Beside her stood two foxes, both of whom barely reacted to their mistress' adoptive son causing quite a bit of noise. One of their number did join him though, happily chasing after the young blond with playful yips. Naruto finally came to a stop and hugged the furry familiar.

Hakuno saw the spectacle from the kitchen and couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Though it was usually him who helped Naruto with his homework, Tamamo proved a more than capable substitute. Though still feigning denial, it was clear she'd adapted to this world's ninjutsu and genjutsu fast. He liked to think Naruto had a hand in that, she truly was doing her best to fill the maternal void that had been forced upon the whisker-faced child. So far, he was willing to say she was doing a fantastic job at it.

As for himself, well, fatherhood was one road he never thought he'd walk, but for Naruto's sake, he was willing to try it. He looked back at the pot before him, double-checking all the ingredients she'd thrown in. Tamamo had decided it was his turn to cook, and for a meal he was going to try soup. It'd be something different and he was hoping he could slowly pull Naruto off an all-ramen diet. And perhaps get him to like his cooking as much as his wife's.

His finger was less than a centimeter away when he felt a chill run up his spine. _Oh hell, now what?_ Shoulders slack, he glanced toward the window, and surprise, he found a vest-wearing monkey ready to knock at it. Quietly, he walked over and opened it, enough for the brown-furred mammal to climb in. After a quick look around, its eyes found Hakuno's soup-covered finger. Smiling a little, he offered it.

"Mmhm, tastes good, never had something like that before." Spoke the small creature.

"Fasolada," answered the human. "A Greek recipe, I'm assuming Lord Hokage needs us?"

Immediately, the messenger monkey's face fell. "Yes, it's serious, very serious. You and the new guys, Hokage Tower, right away."

Of course he was right, when it came to predicting danger he might as well have come to an A-ranking. Sighing, he looked back to the living room, where his wife and son were busy enjoying the evening. Sensing his mood change, Tamamo looked up and met his eyes. Immediately, she got the picture. Naruto followed shortly afterward, having sensed the shift in the mood.

"Naruto, daddy and I promise, we'll be right back before you know it, but you have to stay inside the house, alright?" In little over five minutes later they were dressed and ready to go out. Naruto was doing his best to hold it together. "We're just going down to see Mr. Sarutobi, nothing for you to get worked up about, okay?"

"Al…alright, but just…um…can you make it back to tuck me in?" Shyly, the young jinchūriki looked away, a blush pulling on his cheeks.

The foxes surrounding the family snickered, Tamamo quickly took after her animal creations. "When have I ever not." After her short kiss on his forehead, the blond found it in him to smile back. "Now then, make sure to eat up everything on your plate, and clean up once you're finished. Don't worry, your father made enough soup for you to eat your fill."

"Let me know what you think of it once we get back, okay?" Offered the Master ,placing a hand atop his head.

"Yeah, of course I will! Just hurry back, alright!"

The married pair smiled back, nodding a yes to his request. Once outside, they took the first steps to fulfilling it. As a Servant, Tamamo's speed was four times greater than an average human's. Thanks to his new body, Hakuno could keep up with his wife. One minute they were standing before their home, and the next they were at the front door of the Hokage tower. Tamamo took the lead with Hakuno following shortly behind her. He already had a feeling what this surprise meeting was going to be about.

Once the door to the Hokage's office flew open, his suspicions were confirmed.

" _Bonsoir_." Chimed Chandler, throwing up a hand while Okada continued to scowl at a piece of paper in his hands.

"Let me guess," Hakuno started. Without missing a beat, Tamamo marched over and tore the paper out of Okada's hands. She promptly ignored his protests. "Another incident caused by a Master and a Servant?"

Hiruzen's face was fittingly grim. "Yes, this letter arrived almost an hour ago from the Village Hidden in Grass. They were attacked by a mysterious duo, one a woman and the other a man. They-"

"Alecto and Caligula."

The Third Hokage watched with muted interest as Hakuno's face darkened. While it never reached the same scornful sneer of Tamamo, he could see distaste brewing within him. He made a mental note to inquire about the history the couple shared with this latest pair later.

"Alecto Galanos, a former doctor turned biologist researcher." Stated the Japanese teenager. His hands came together and from them a burst of light. When he opened them back up, a solid-light scripture hovered before him. He slid it over to Hiruzen, who took the documentation with a small note of surprise. "She and her husband worked on something called the 'Noah's Revival Project', an undertaking to re-introduce animals of all sorts and shapes to the Moon Cell. Her husband…he…"

Seeing her lover hesitant to revisit the incident, Tamamo decided to speak for him. "During one of the skirmishes with my Alter Egos, her husband perished. Driven mad by grief, she undertook a mad quest to find some way to resurrect him. To aid her in this, she allied with a Berserker, one of the emperors of Roman."

At the snap of his fingers, the light-screen document changed. Hiruzen said nothing at the trick, he merely examined the information regarding the Berserker Servant. After a full minute, he glanced around at the four.

"I…well, he…certainly deserves the title of 'Mad Emperor'."

"Oh, trust us, Roman has a _very_ long list of lunatics and degenerates for the lost and depraved to draw from." Snapped Tamamo.

"Anyways, if she attacked the Hidden Grass then there must be something there she thinks can bring her husband back to life." Chandler stated. He was looking visibly healthier since the treatment Hakuno had given him. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Bringing the dead back…does this world possess magecraft of that caliber?" Spoke up the Assassin, his gaze directed toward the village's leader.

As he leaned back into his chair, it became obvious the topic matter wasn't one that Hiruzen wanted. In light of the past days' events, he could hardly be blamed. "…Yes, though such jutsu is few and far between. Not to mention often times it…comes with a cost, one that no man of moral standing could bear to pay."

"We're not talking about a person of moral standing here, Mr. Sarutobi." Cut-in the fox-eared woman. Her earlier annoyance had hardened into a cold apathy. The change was proof enough that these two players on the board weren't to be taken likely. "She can and will do anything if it means bringing her husband back to life. By now, for all we know, the village may very well be nothing but a pile of rubble."

"Which is exactly why we must decide what must be done, such a thing cannot and will not go unnoticed, especially by the other Five Great Nations." Hiruzen stated.

"And that's not counting the smaller ones, they'll be scared witless after something like this." Chandler added, crossing his arms. "Look, we can't let Alecto and Caligula run wild, especially Caligula because we all know what he'll get up to if Alecto doesn't reign him in." When his eyes met those of his Servant's, the manslayer grinned. "Let me and Okada go, we'll stop her."

"A tempting offer, but the matter is already being looked into."

The five said absolutely nothing as the unseen but always felt the sixth occupant of the room made himself known. Hakuno and Chandler looked to each other as Danzō stepped into the light. Okada, who hadn't yet formed a solid opinion of the man, gazed at him as if he were a house-cat strutting across the room. Tamamo's glare made it perfectly known she hated being forced to share breathing space with the man. Only Hiruzen seemed willing to openly tolerate his presence, but that didn't stop him from questioning his statement.

"Danzō, what do you mean it's being looked into?"

The edge in his voice was almost admirable. "I already have a team on their way to investigate the matter." He answered sharply.

Tamamo's hands found their way to her hips. "And we weren't informed of this because…?"

"Because you are civilians thus the information was not yours to know of." Fired back the bandaged shinobi.

Gold eyes and orange eyes bore into the man. While he'd already made a bad impression on Tamamo, he wasn't doing well with Okada. Similar to the Caster, one face-to-face meeting was all the swordsman needed to know what sort of man Root's leader was. One that wasn't to be taken lightly.

As usual, it fell to the holder of the hat to ease the tension. Somewhat. "This letter just arrived little barely an hour ago, the messenger bird carrying it had collapsed at one of our border stations and the message itself have to be relayed. Are you saying you intercepted it before it got to my desk?" It wasn't a question, and Hiruzen certainly wasn't happy about the conclusion he'd come. Sadly though, he'd come to expect such things from his old teammate. "Regardless, I fear one ninja team, even those under you, won't be able to contain a threat of this magnitude."

"If your ninja are as wet behind the ears as some of the riffraff we've encountered, then it looks like the village doesn't have much hope." Cackled Okada, heedless of the sharpen glare that the one-armed man sent his way. Proudly, he turned back to Hiruzen. "Lord Hokage, allow me to go forth, I shall save this Hidden Grass Village and return with the enemies' heads before midnight."

"Except the village is miles away, and as you said, more than likely gone by now." Coolly suggested by the founder of Root.

In silence, Hakuno and Tamamo met each other's eyes. This meeting of the eyes didn't go unnoticed by Hiruzen, who again, watched the silent exchange. He could tell Hakuno was asking Tamamo for something, and the Caster was ready to give in. Going over what he knew of them, he couldn't help but note how the Servant seemed to defer to her Master when acting out. In turn, Hakuno seemed to openly ask for Tamamo's cooperation when carrying out a plan or deed. It wasn't quite the sort of relationship that came to mind when thinking of Masters and Servants. What the pair had wasn't just a work-relationship or simple partnership. It was a bond, one tempered by love, trust, and experience.

 _I wonder, how many other pairs like theirs exist? How many now walk among us?_

Breathing out a sigh, Tamamo clapped her hands grabbing everyone's attention. "You can make it there, rather it's in time to save anyone or fight her off. Well, that might be for luck to decide. What can be done is get you there in an hour or so."

Okada leered at the fox-woman. "And how exactly can that be done?"

With a glare, Tamamo held up two strands of hair from her tail and a set of talismans. After pulling one of the glass doors open, the woman began a quiet chant. In her hands, the talismans and hair strands glowed. First, she threw the strands out, then the talismans. Onlookers watched in silent and open-mouthed amazed as orange light and tendrils of wind coiled around one another. Born before the light of the rising moon hovered two foxes, each almost as large as a horse with fur the color flames. At their heels swirled masses of purple and cyan-colored wind. The foxes yelped, then bowed their heads toward their creator.

"You two will go on these." Answered the Heian-era Servant with a commanding voice.

Okada did a double-take. "Wait a minute…you want us to travel miles riding on atop some furballs created from your sorcery and hair?!"

Tamamo's glare could have bore a hole in concrete. "No, Chandler will be riding one, _you_ will be holding onto the other's back as they literally ride the wind to get you where you need to go. Oh, and one word of sass and you're walking back to the village."

While their Servants devolved back into their usual antics, Hakuno and Chandler's eyes met each other. The former spoke first. "I'll go create as much Indu as I can, if you feel the curse flare back up, drink as much as you need to. If you encounter anyone who could use its help, I'm trusting you to do the right thing."

" _Je comprends_." Answered back the older man.

"Indu? What is this 'Indu' that you speak of?" Inquired Danzō, taking a step forward.

For once, coldness colored the teenager's eyes as he looked to the one-eyed ninja. Upon turning to Hiruzen, they softened considerably. Once the Kage gave his nod of approval, Hakuno was out the window, literally. A silvery glow of light trailed him as he moved from roof-top to roof-top. Not back to his and Tamamo's home, but their shop which contained all the supplies they'd need.

"I must say, he is quite fast." Noted the scar-chinned veteran, momentarily forgetting his annoyance at being ignored.

The Third Hokage picked himself up just as quickly. "Tamamo," he began, catching the fox's attention. "Would you…could you possible create one more of those fox familiars? There's one other person I'd like to add to this mission."

* * *

The rebellion of the Enoshima Clan hadn't lasted long. Even with the mysterious weapons in their hands, their efforts to avenge themselves were doomed to fail. In fact, for a few, wielding the mysterious weapons had done what the attack couldn't - seal their fate. Hiyu felt it sad and pitiful, but she didn't let it distract her from doing her job.

She dispatched three to tail the unhinged duo as they'd fled the village. Hiyu specifically gave them orders not to engage unless absolutely necessary. In the meantime, she and her fellow Root ninja set their sights on another goal. She'd further split apart her group of ten, sending Tsuchinoto and two more to secure the weapons the Enoshima survivors had wielded. After such an attack, the Hidden Grass wouldn't be able to keep the weapons under secure lock and key, making them easy pickings. That…left the survivors themselves.

Again, security wasn't much, at least not the standards she lived by. Granted, many of them were either too injured to do much or too young to cause much trouble. Regardless, the village wasn't taking any chance and had turned one of the few buildings left standing into a makeshift prison. Making things all the sweet was the relatively lax guard that had been ordered to keep the Enoshima clan members under lock and key. Breaking them out…convincing them to come with her would be a trivial matter. Predicting the worse, she'd brought along several sealing scrolls capable of containing even a jonin or anbu-level ninja. They were still experimental, recently excavated from the ruins of the Hidden Eddy Village, but Hiyu had confidence in them.

Their target lay in sight, a three-story rectangular-shaped building that had avoided the day's carnage. All of it was the perfect set-up for a snatch and grab.

And of course, that's why things had to go south.

The tranquility of the night was broken by the explosive tower-shaped burst. Hiyu's blood slowed to a crawl in her veins as she watched the fiery blast demolish the rooftop and light up the night sky.

"Hiyu..." Offered one of her companions.

"I…I see it." Her trained ears heard it all, the fear and anger-laced shouting that could only indicate that something horrible had happened. Another explosion rocked the building, this time blowing a hole out the back. The prisoners were escaping. _This isn't right! Someone else…someone else is making a move on this village!_ Perhaps it would have been better if they'd stuck to their original goal and headed towards the Hidden Stone Village. Behind her mask, she grimaced. It was too late for that, nor could she afford to withdraw and leave the outcome of the situation unknown. Depending on how things turned out, this could have negative repercussions for the Leaf Village. "Fan out and observe, unless your hand is forced, remained out of sight."

No one protested her decision, they obediently followed her orders.

Hiyu waited a full minute before she herself began to move. The Enoshima Clan survivors would do one of two days - seek vengeance upon the village, or attempt to flee. Obviously, the Land of Wind was out as trying to cross the desert was a death sentence. Some of them would go for the Land of Earth, the Hidden Stone Village. If nothing else, Hiyu wouldn't let that happen, she'd kill the survivors first.

She at least did something about the fire, summoning a rain cloud that would gradually put out the flames. Afterwards, she began to move.

Chaos was quickly spreading through the Hidden Grass Village. After a full day of mayhem, the village's surviving chunin and jonin had been made ready and were filled with vengeful energy. Those who bore grudges against the Enoshima Clan or ninja clans in general now a way to let those feelings out. Hiyu felt disgust rising in her throat, but repressed it in order to continue her mission. As she predicted, a handful of the Enoshima were trying to carry-out a doomed goal of avenging their clans. It wasn't going as well as they could have hoped, which was exactly what she expected. None of the Grass ninja were keen on taking prisoners, even if their opponents were their friends and comrades just this morning. They were threatening the stability of the village, and for that death could be the only result.

Still, some of them were doing well for themselves. Hiyu watched from the rooftops as one group of survivors almost literally cut a path through the village. Some of them were wielding more of the strange weapons: two-handed double-edged swords, gauntlets, flails, and spears. She couldn't help but note how unusual the weapons were, especially the markings on them. She'd never seen anything like them, not even in ancient history books. Hiyu knew she'd have to capture at least one or two so she could find out where they'd gotten their hands on them. She was placing her money on another one of these "Servants" being responsible.

The group's luck ran out little more than two minutes later. All the hairs on the Root member's neck stood on end as she watched an explosion of red energy, then witnessed a crescent-shaped arc slice through the street and everything in its path. Her eyes snapped to the source. Somehow, one of the Grass ninja had gotten their hands on one of the mysterious weapons, this one of a more familiar design.

A red glow covered the nodachi, an unearthly aura that reeked of power and blood. Unlike the Enoshima clanmen, the grass ninja wielding the weapon was retaining his sanity. That right there spelled the end of the survivors. The man, perhaps a jonin, took a fighting stance, then went on the attack. Hiyu's breath caught in her throat at the sight of one of the survivors being split from shoulder to hip. The young ones within the group naturally shrieked in fright. Luckily for them, their elders were smart enough to protect them. A horizontal slash that seemed to be the swing of a scythe, it would have killed them all had one of the adult Enoshima not blocked the attack with his own weapon.

He hadn't come alone, more Grass ninja sprung from the shadows, and from there it became a slaughter. Men and women fighting for their lives, children crying for mercy, all in the confines of a village that they'd all called home just this morning.

"Even here…hundreds of miles away, nothing's different, it's all the same." Muttered Hiyu. Memories of the blood-purges flowed back to her as she witnessed the same atrocity being carried out before her. From experience, she knew that the children would not be spared, after all, there was a chance they would grow up and seek vengeance. Her heart shuddered at the thought, and then took control.

"Ice Style-Crystal Ice Mirrors."

Before her, the crystalized mirror materialized. Silently, she stepped forward, disappearing into the reflective surface.

She'd calculated where to appear, right in the thick of the commotion. Naturally, her sudden appearance from the icy mirror came as a total surprise. At least, for those who paid attention to her. They immediately went on the attack.

Hiyu drew her blade and parried the oncoming attacks, and dealt the death blow when the opportunity presented itself. As much as she hated to admit it, a twinge of joy shot through her. After almost two weeks of inaction, she was finally able to get some action for herself. In spite of the building excitement, Hiyu did her best to keep her mind on the target - the children.

There were obstructions of course. Narrowly, the stepped out of the way of the nodachi-user just in time to avoid being decapitated. For the opponent who'd been coming at her, his head rolled to the side, blood spewing from his neck. Very briefly, she caught the look in the man's eyes-cold indifference, the same as hers. He reared his sword back before thrusting it forward.

 _ **CLANG!**_

The bandana-wearing ninja's copper-colored eyes narrowed. "You're from the Yuki Clan."

Remarkably, her ice sword held up, though cracks were quickly spreading along the hastily-forged sword. "I used to be." She feeds her chakra into the ice-blade, causing the molecules within it to excite. A second later and the blade shattered into a cloud of blinding-white vapor and bone-chilling cold. Her opponent was off guard, as were those around them. "Ice Style-Cold Snap!" Her proficiency with her clan's jutsu was so she could initiate a few of its techniques with a single hand sign. Without a doubt, the Cold Snap was the easiest and most often used, it had excellent versatility.

Her body swelled with icy energy which quickly exploded outward. With his body already covered by the icy-vapor, the cold wave hit the sword-wielding ninja in full force. How long he'd be frozen, she couldn't say, but it would be long enough for her to make a getaway. The others were equally caught off guard, giving Hiyu the window she needed. Turning on her heel, she took off through the myriad of ruined buildings and torn greenery. Eyes forward and ears open, she quickly picked up the sound of children running and crying.

Hiyu wasn't the only one on their tail, more grass ninja were coming, no doubt with orders to kill. Up ahead, she saw and heard explosions. Her grip on her sword tightened as she came upon what turned out to be a clearing. Beyond it lay a downward sloping gate that leads into the forest.

The slaughter had already begun. Four children, two barely into their teens and the last pair no more than ten-years-old, lay dead in pools of their own blood. Only one remained, a little girl who couldn't have been older than six or seven at best. There was another girl, one with redhead clearly showing she wasn't a member of the Enoshima Clan. Yet, she was still brandishing a short sword with the intention of protecting the youngest survivor. She was all that the crying girl had left as the last adult defender fell, blood gushing from his side curtsy of the ax-blade wielded by the grass ninja advancing upon them.

Said ninja sensed Hiyu's presence, he immediately came at her, his ax held high and ready to cut her down. She twirled out of the way, knowing that one blow would spell the end for her. She kept dodging, realizing that her opponent had neither the mind nor skill to use the weapon in his hands properly. In his eyes, Hiyu saw madness and bloodlust gradually taking hold of the ninja's soul.

"Ice Style," Whispered the masked kunoichi as she twirled out of the way of a downward slash. Two more attempts were made, with similar results. Having grown frustrated, the Grass ninja drew back the axe, mystical energy pooling around the blade's edge. "Icicle Spear!" Water vapor condensed into her hand into a six-foot javelin she ruthlessly thrust forward. The ice cleaved through the man's chunin vest and through his major organs. His movements came to an immediate stop, but Hiyu wasn't finished with him. She molded the ice spear into a crescent-shape, then pulled. Blood exploded outward from his side, almost the entire right side of his waist missing courtesy of her attack. The weapon toppled to the ground, and his body went soon afterward.

Ignoring the blood and bodies around her, Hiyu continued toward the direction where the two girls had no doubt fled. Her blood was pumping in her ears, though she didn't understand why. She wanted to say it was merely the familiarity of the scene around her. Focusing on her intended goal, she made for the steps believing she'd find the two girls and be able to subdue them.

Instead, she found only one, and not the one she'd been targeting. "What the…!"

The redhead lay on the steps, clearly unconscious with her short sword lying barely a foot from her. Several feet from her lay another body, a grass ninja, an arrow having pierced his neck. Nowhere to be found was the Enoshima female.

"This…this can't be happening! No it's-!"

 _ **THUNK!**_

A single arrow lay impaled not two centimeters from her feet. Hiyu stopped dead in her tracks and looked out into the forest. She could sense it, presence the likes of which made her hair stand on end. And the smell, it was absolutely _revolting_.

She looked to the arrow then into the darkness of the forest before her. The message was clear - she was to go no further.

Hiyu's fists clenched. _Whoever you are…damn you to hell for this._

* * *

"Hm, seems like he finally croaked, a shame too. He was almost there." Cackled the cloak-wearing creature while his Master proceeded to kick the corpse to see if the man was truly gone. He was.

Pedru wasn't expecting much, but he was always willing to put his money on being entertained. The commotion at the Hidden Grass Village had without a doubt proven to be that and more. Looking away from the corpse, his eyes found their way to various smokestacks and fires rising from the village. Even though his eyes still hurt, he could see just enough to know that the settlement had been hit hard. A dark grin spread across his face.

"Well then, the 'rebellion' should be coming to an end. Most of them are dying out, or surrendering. Miserable wretches, but I suppose they bought us enough time to get ahead of the pack." Snickered the Servant before kicking the corpse. The once-living jonin rolled over onto his back, his glazed over purple eyes stared at the sky. Afterwards, he glanced upward, his eyes shut and his senses open. "Pedru, we should probably get moving, now. Fulvio and Philoctetes are moving out of the area. We should do the same if we want to stay one step ahead of those bastards."

The arms-dealer looked over the body at his and his Servant's feet. The man's injuries had proven to be too much for him, he'd expired mere inches from reaching his goal. Pedru's hazel-colored eyes fell to the temple that sat on the lone island in the center of the massive lake. The odds hadn't been in the man's favor. "You know, Reignn, I'd like to come back here, see what's in that temple. They say this lake was formed atop a sleeping dragon."

At the mention of the word, "dragon", the Caster's body shivered. "…We can do that after things have quieted down. For now, we've got to get moving. Do you want to face Leron and his men once they catch-up to us?"

"Well, if this Box of Ultimate Bliss is as strong as everyone says it is, then we won't have to worry about any of them." Fired back the human as he rubbed his eyes. "I suppose you're right there. Let's get going, the quicker we can get to Hozuki Castle, the greater damage we can do to them." Upon hoisting himself onto the horse, a dark chuckle escaped the Italian's lips. "We have to set up the surprise for our former employers, don't we, Reignn?"

The clouds passed allowing the moon's light to shine down. While the lake behind them sparkled, the face of dwarf was revealed. His wrinkled face resembled tan-colored sandpaper more than anything, his eyes sunken in and his thin lips twisted into a horrid smile. Eyes the color of amber shimmered with greedy light. "Yes, we do still owe them!?"

With those words, the Caster-class Servant assumed spiritual form thus vanishing from the human eye. Pedru kneed his horse, causing it to rear back then take off. Its rider never lost the malicious grin for his mind were filled with thoughts of the type of mayhem he will have set into motion by sunrise. That was still more than six hours away. A lot could happen in six hours.

Like one's whole world coming to an end.

* * *

 **As you all can probably guess, I'm not down torturing the Hidden Grass Village or its residents. Multiple parties are set on a collision course and readers, trust me, it's not going to be pretty.**

 **This chapter introduced another Master-Servant pair, said pair I'm sure you can all imagine is going to cause some trouble. For those wondering or too lazy to look him up, Reignn is a dwarf from Norse mythology and is the foster father of Sigurd. He was responsible for teaching him blacksmithing and runes as Reignn was incredibly skilled in various fields.**

 **Now, after two chapters of putting it off, the Servant sheets for Shinmen Munisai and my version of Caligula!**

 **Class: Saber**

 **True Name: Shinmen Munisai**

 **Epithets: "Unrivaled Under the Sun" and "Iron-Face Hirata"**

 **Origin: Japanese History (Muromachi Period)**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Alternate Classes: None**

 **Natural Enemy: His Son, Shinmen Takezō**

 **Parameters:**

 **Strength: C+**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: C**

 **NP: C+**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance (D)**

 **Riding (C)**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Eye of Mind (True)(A)**

 **Clarity of the Blade (A) *A skill given to those who devoted their lives to the way of the sword. Prevents degeneration of one's swordsmanship under any effects. Of course, this Skill can be a negative as the natural urge for a swordsman is fighting, which can make them hard to control.***

 **Tōri Jitte Ryū (A) *The jitte fighting style created by Munisai that would eventually become the basis for his son's legendary Niten Ichi-ryū. A fighting style that can switch between lethal and non-lethal depending on the situation and Munisai's feelings toward his opponent.**

 **Noble Phantasm(s):**

 **Ten no Sakeru: The Parting of the Skies**

 **Rank: C+**

 **Type: Anti-Unit ~ Anti-Army**

 **Range: 1~99**

 **Description: The accumulation of Munisai's skill and reputation as a master swordsman. As pioneered by his son, there exists five elements: fire, water, earth, wind, and void. Whereas Musashi mastered all five, his father focused on two, but took one element to its maximum potential - that element was the void. By freeing one's mind of all obstructions, Munisai call upon the power of ether, the energy dwelling in the divine heavens, to perform an army-leveling attack. Naturally, such power requires nothing short of absolute concentration and swordsmanship few can reach. Munisai's son was one such person; the Ten no Sakeru exists as the "fifth slash" in Musashi's own Six Realms, Five Plans, or at least the one that belongs to one version of his son.**

 **Kyuu Burōkun Kumo: All Who Fall by the Wayside**

 **Rank: C**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1**

 **Description: As his first Noble Phantasm is an accumulation of his skill as a swordsman, his second is the same for his skills with the jitte. Over his life, Munisai faced and defeated a great many warriors seeking to claim his title. Over time, he developed a technique involving his jitte that hit nine "critical points" on the human body. This move can be executed using either his jitte, or with his swords as it is a form of martial arts made into a Noble Phantasm. Nine strikes in total, each directed at a different part of the body. Should they hit, the opponent will go down through the circumstances differ on who it's used on. A normal human will die, but a Servant will find themselves stunned to the point they are even unable to assume spiritual form. In the worst case, the final strike, often directed toward the center of the body, will be enough to destabilize any Servant with an C or lower rank in Endurance as the vibrations will shatter their spiritual core.**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **True Name: Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, AKA Caligula**

 **Epithets: "Mad Emperor" and "Emperor of Depravity"**

 **Origin: Roman History**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Alternate Classes: Rider and Caster**

 **Natural Enemy: Orion**

 **Parameters:**

 **Strength: D++**

 **Endurance: D+**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: C+**

 **Luck: E**

 **NP: B+**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Mad Enhancement (B+)**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Imperial Privilege (A)**

 **Sadistic Constitution (A)**

 **Imperial Collector (B) *A skill representing the financial crisis Caligula created and attempted to solve by heavily taxing Roman citizens and merchants, and in some cases outright killing them to seize their property. This skill allows for Caligula to gather wealth and money…by stealing it from others, often the latter realizing after Caligula has left the field of battle. Basically, as emperor, he's exercising his right to steal your money and you can't say shit about it!***

 **Mental Pollution (Luna) (B) *users can possibly be understood by those who possess a similar affinity for the moon as themselves* (*cough* Shukaku)**

 **Noble Phantasm(s):**

 **Gemina Aqua Via: Roads of Glory Carrying my Madness**

 **Rank: D+**

 **Type: Anti-Unit ~ Anti-Mind**

 **Range: 1~20**

 **Description: A result of Caligula's magecraft rooted in the aqueducts that were built during his life and his own insanity. As they carried water through the empire, this Noble Phantasm allows Caligula to "carry and transfer" his madness onto others via the watery rings that surround him. They can be changed into ice (solid) and water vapor (gas) at his command and augmented by nearby sources of water. As they carry his "madness", any doused by the water will gradually find their minds becoming tainted unless they possess some form of mental shielding. In worst cases, those doused by the watery rings will devolve into shrieking mindless wrecks…which Caligula will proceed to marvel at.**

 **Diana Nami Nave: Glorious Barge Dedicated to the Goddess**

 **Rank: B**

 **Type: Anti-Army ~Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1~99**

 **Description: The second of the two ships built by Caligula and associated with Lake Nemi. It isn't a battleship, but rather more like a floating temple dedicated the worship of Caligula's "patron" goddess, Diana. While aboard it, all of Caligula's parameters are increased; he can control all aspects of the ship at will including being able to merge with it thus allowing for surprise attacks. The ship is part way between a Reality Marble and a Bounded Field, existing as a living distortion within the area, making all with a hint of spiritual awareness able to feel its presence. It's inner decks and such served as torture chambers and a maze for its owner to "play" with his victims once they come aboard. At the heart of the ship lies a divine mirror fashioned in honor of the moon goddess. Ordinarily, this mirror would serve as a Noble Phantasm, but only if Caligula were summoned as a Rider or Caster, as a Berserker, it is merely a strong Mystic Code he must use cautiously lest it be lost.**

 **As you can see, a different Caligula than the one Grand Order gave us. On that note, I removed Glory of Bygone Days because I found it highly historically inaccurate and misleading. Caligula was not sane for the first four years of his reign, hell, he barely reigned four years before he was assassinated. All that isn't mentioning the sexual misadventures he got into…**

 **Je comprends is French for, "I understand".**

 **Fasolada is a Greek soup consisting of dry white beans, olive oil, and vegetables.**

 **That's all for now. Until next chapter where the action will continue, and more characters will be traumatized!**


	17. Chapter 16-Bad Moon Rising

**Ah, sixteen, the number four squared. In eastern cultures its long been associated with death and disaster, and it shows if you read the right video game, show, and so forth. Well, multiple that omen by four and sixteen is what you get. But that's enough trivia, onto the story!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 _ **Chapter 16 - Bad Moon Rising**_

* * *

It was the tickling of the wind against her cheeks that woke her up. Ryūzetsu felt inclined to continue sleeping, darkness seemed so much more preferable to reality. So far, reality had been nothing but cruel to her.

" _You are NOT going to take this child!"_ The black-skinned man had roared standing defensively before her against the group of armed jonin and chunin. Damon's hand were stained with blood as was his face from the countless surgeries he'd had to perform. Sweat dripped down his forehead while his eyes glared daggers at the men before him.

He hadn't been alone, Karin was standing in front of her, defensively holding her wakizashi. Nobody dared mock the idea of her drawing it as the redhead had already proven her willingness to use force to protect her friend.

Sadly, it wasn't enough to deter the Grass ninja staring them all down. _"Our orders are absolute, Damon Wyss. All members of the Enoshima Clan are to be rounded up and confined until further notice. No exceptions."_

" _So you can what? Finish off the rest of them?"_ Shouted Karin, her face turning almost the same shade as her hair. _"Shouldn't you guys be guarding the village right about now?"_

" _That's exactly what we're doing."_ Sneered one of the jonin. He looked less than amused at Karin's act of defiance. Physical violence wasn't off the table, a fact that Ryūzetsu's protectors knew very well, and yet they were still standing in defense of her. Actually, she knew that's exactly what things were about to escalate in that direction. _"As of this moment, all Enoshima clan members have been deemed a potential threat to the village thus we've been ordered to act accordingly. Now, both you, step aside or we WILL go through you."_

" _Besides my mom, he's the only real doctor here, genius!"_ Barked Karin, following the man's logic to its conclusion. _"If you kill him then you'll be killing all the others! That's not protecting the village, that's putting it into the ground!"_

The truth of Karin's words were plain as day on the faces of onlookers, onlookers who'd spent the last several hours having Damon heal their injuries or watching him do so for others. All that said, them speaking up in their defense was an incredibly slim possibility. Ryūzetsu took a quick glance around the makeshift wooden hut. It wasn't the place for a fight, no, it was the perfect place for a slaughter. A slaughter that she would be at the heart of, rather she liked it or not.

" _I-I-If I-I g-g-go w-with you, t-then p-promise y-you won't hurt anyone?"_

Momentary as it might have been, the glare softened. A nod came next and the decision was made. Naturally, Karin and Damon tried to stop her, but Ryūzetsu knew better. It was her clan that had chosen to strike out in anger, at the very least she could take a few small steps in trying to smooth things over.

But nothing was getting smoothed over, not for a long time. Thrown in a cell with her clansmen, her parents not amongst the sea of faces. Ryūzetsu wasn't sure which was worse: her parents dying in the earlier attack or them being alive and them believing _she_ was dead and crying their eyes out. She was crying herself, though thankfully she wasn't alone. Children like her and the elderly, all were whimpering at how dark a turn their lives had taken, and yet it still wasn't over. Someone had managed to sneak in a weapon or two, from there Ryūzetsu's memories became fuzzy. It was hard to recall how she'd ended up running through the chaotic streets, a reenactment of the day's earlier events. This time though, Ryūzetsu was sure luck wasn't going to be with her.

In a way, she'd been both right and wrong. An unyielding sense of dread at her back kept pushing her forward until her feet finally gave out, and right on the steps of a stairway descending downward. She'd heard stories about people breaking their bones and even necks falling down flights of stairs. Ryūzetsu tried to tell herself that would be a better fate than either being captured and experimented on, imprisoned, or executed for treason. Shutting her eyes, she braced for whatever the afterlife had in store for her.

When she next opened them, Ryūzetsu was surprised to find the afterlife resembled the world of the living. A lot.

"Ah, seems you're finally awake. Philoctetes, let's take a break." Male, scratchy, elderly, but tinged with a bit of kindness.

"Master, are you sure? Do please remember, we're being hunted." Also male, but younger and a tad lighter. Though caution lined the voice, Ryūzetsu could already feel her body beginning to come to a stop. She was being carried by someone, likely the owner of the second voice. "Child, take it easy and be at peace, you're safe. For the moment anyway."

She took the words to heart. Slowly, the Enoshima girl's eyes began to flicker open. High above her head stretched the arm-like branches of the myriad of trees that dotted the forests outside of the village. Age and her own shyness had kept her from attempting to climb the trees and getting a look at the world from up high. Through the artificial ceiling, she spotted the twinkling of stars in the night sky. Gradually, she found another shape looming over her. Almost immediately Ryūzetsu panicked at the masculine shape, but a comforting hand on hers kept the fear repressed. Her light purple eyes stared back into a pair of moss green orbs; said orbs struck directly into her soul like a soft hand descending downward.

Coppery brown hair swayed in the night wind. If she had to place a guess, the man was arguably in his mid to late twenties, that's the nearest she could guess from examining his face. Looking downward, she saw a dark-gray cloak covered a majority of his body. Upon closer examination, Ryūzetsu was somewhat amazed to see towards the ground, gray became a mixture of green and brown, the colors of the trees that now surrounded them. Glancing to her right, she found the man's companion was dressed in similar garb.

He was older by quite a margin, perhaps in his late forties to early sixties with graying hair that had been brushed back with a small ponytail. Wrinkles dotted his face giving his skin the appearance of sandpaper. Briefly, he smiled at her with kind blue eyes before his face contorted in pain. His right hand shot to his mouth as a coughing fit seized him. "S-S-Sorry, I-I know, r-right about now you must be pretty scared. When we came across you…things were a bit hectic so we just acted on instinct." The elderly man said through the pain. "My name is Fulvio de Rege, this is my…partner."

"Call me Archer." Spoke the younger male, giving the girl a soft smile.

Immediately, Ryūzetsu's head tilted. "Arch…er? Um, by any chance…do you know someone named Saber?"

The two males looked at each other…and then broke out in hearty snickers. Sitting completely upright, Ryūzetsu felt she'd said something wrong and started to apologize.

"S-S-Sorry, little one. I-It's just, well, we've met _many_ Sabers on our journey so I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific." Clarified the brown-haired man, holding up a bandaged hand. "If you can, can you give some finer details to describe him?"

"He's a samurai. Elderly, almost like…um," she looked to Fulvio. "I don't think he's _quite_ as old as you are, …de…Rege?" After seeing his nod, Ryūzetsu continued. "His name is Shinmen Munisai and he's got a…partner too. Do you know a man named Damon? Damon Wyss?"

In seconds, the two males seemingly relaxed. They'd been listening to every word of her description, no doubt thinking of the possibility she were describing an enemy or such. Upon more details, the edge seemed to come off of each of them.

"We do." Fulvio answered. "They're…let's just say we're on friendly terms with him and his people. Was there anyone else with them? Arguably a young man and a woman with pink-hair and fox ears and a tail?"

Archer sighed seeing the girl's swift shaking of the head. "Typical, it seems even after months of traveling, only our enemies have managed to link up. Apparently not even in this new world can we catch a break." Twisting his head back, Ryūzetsu knew he was staring back in the direction of the village. Thanks to the massive trees, it was impossible to see the likely still rising columns of smoke. On that note, she didn't even know how far from the village they were. "Though I would like to go back and help him and Munisai…we'd only attract trouble, more trouble than that village can handle."

A bell rung inside the mind of the little girl. _"The Basilone Family doesn't take being double-crossed,"_ Somehow, her mind was clear enough to recall that one phrase. Perhaps it was because of the level of dread Damon had spoken with, he was speaking from experience. "U-Um, e-excuse me, b-but," The other pieces of the conversation came back. For the first time, Ryūzetsu feared her saviors. This was starting to feel like a pattern. "Y-You two…a-are you…members o-o-of t-t-the Basilone Family?" No sooner had she said the words did she brace for something, anything-likely a blade to the throat.

Fulvio coughed several times, drawing her attention. Ryūzetsu's worry was replaced by open worry as she looked at the old man. For the first time, she realized how…frail he looked. Something told her he might have been better off in a hospital or retirement home than out here in the forest. "Well, we are _former_ members." He finally said once the coughing fit had passed. Fulvio could see the lingering fear in her eyes and moved to calm it. "We left the organization and became…allies somewhat with Damon and his people."

"Fox Catchers." Archer noted with a faint smile. "Yes, they were a much nicer band to work with than those bastards. Little more than thieves and murders, just like my _last_ set of employers."

"D-Do either of you know a pair named Pedru and Reginn?"

There was finally a reaction she'd been expected - dread, with a tinge of annoyance.

"Renegades, like us." Fulvio noted.

"But worse." Snorted Archer, crossing his arms and turning his face. "Arms dealers, opportunists. I take it that mess in the village was their doing?"

"S-S-Sorta," admitted Ryūzetsu. "T-Things were…it's been a bad day."

The older man picked up on her sadness and immediately placed a hand atop her shoulder. It was a small consolation, but one she couldn't help but appreciate. What little dam had been built temporarily broke, allowing her tears to flow. Fulvio opened his arms to her, something else she was grateful for. "It just occurred to me we never got your name, little one."

"R-R-Ryūzetsu, m-my name is Ryūzetsu Enoshima. I…I…I used to live in the Village Hidden in Grass." Speaking in past tenses truly had hurt, perhaps because it solidified the fact that she couldn't go back to the village. Really, what was waiting for her? _Karin!_ "W-W-Wait! W-When y-y-you found me, w-w-was there another little girl w-w-with me? A-A-A redhead with glasses?"

Both men opened their mouths to speak, but Archer's immediately clamped shut. Springing to his feet with a serious look on his somewhat youthful face, he turned his gaze back toward the forest. While Ryūzetsu couldn't peer into the darkest, something told her that Archer could, and with great clarity. What he saw wasn't good. Though lacking the same ability, Fulvio picked up on his partner's sudden mood shift. Perhaps he felt the approaching danger as well. It was solidified with the resounding wolf howls that rolled across the forest. Ryūzetsu was no animal expert, but from the sounds of howls the beasts in question must have been quite…big.

Archer looked to his partner, then to Ryūzetsu. "Time is short so you must decide. Will you come with us or would you prefer we leave you for your villagers to find?"

It wasn't a decision because the second option _wasn't_ an option.

"P-Please! Take me with you! I-I promise, I won't slow you-"

Frail he may have appeared, Fulvio still had some strength in him. Enough to grab her by the scuff of her shirt and hold her against his chest. And then there was his running, more like sprinting. Once more, she felt cool air whipping at her face as she was carried off into the unknown. Daring to look back, she saw Archer standing before the darkness of the forest. He held out one hand, and in his palms materialized what had to be one of the largest and most beautifully crafted bows she'd ever seen. Masterfully crafted wood padded with gold which reflected the moonlight into a shimmering aura. No, slack-jawed, Ryūzetsu realized that the aura wasn't just her imagination, it was real.

And powerful.

Ryūzetsu literally felt her heart stop in accordance with the snap, the sound of an arrow being fired. Five seconds, that's how long she hung in the quiet limbo before it was shattered by the sound of _multiple_ howls of pain. Her blood literally chilled as the screams filled up her ears.

"I'm sure Damon probably gave you something of a loose run down, but my partner is an Archer, Heroic Spirit of the Bow." Declared the senior, now carrying her through the moonlight forest. "Heh, that said, not _all_ Archers use bows."

In spite of the situation, and the continued chaos unfolding behind them, Ryūzetsu found it in her to look up and question her savior. "Then why are they called Archers? What sort of archer doesn't use a bow?"

 _ **Boom! Boom!**_

The forest shook as if it had been struck by a hammer. Her questions forgotten, Ryūzetsu quickly tucked her head back against Fulvio's chest. Though another coughing fit was near, he pressed onward. The old mafia knew that his worn and dying body didn't have much life left in him, but he now had an idea of what he had to use it for. He had to pray luck was with them and they didn't run into some _truly_ bad characters. Not only did he not have the strength for a long-drawn-out fight, but he couldn't risk it with a little girl like Ryūzetsu in the area. Not to mention whatever had caused trouble in her home village he didn't want to attract.

 _It truly seems the price for turning "good"._ Laughed the veteran gangster. Of course, with it came a shot of blood that thankfully landed on the ground and not on his young charge. _I can't…this may just be the end of the road for me. If so, I can't leave Philoctetes in the wind like this. He deserves better._ Though he didn't want to, his eyes drifted down to the former Grass villager in his arms. Dark thoughts began to streak across his mind as they passed trees and plants of unnatural size. When they came to this land, he's silently marveled at the greenery. Truly, the Land of Mushrooms lived up to its name.

Fulvio had secretly decided perhaps it might not have been a bad place to die.

Feeling a chill grip his spine, he threw his free arm out. Though there was a flicker, the translucent green-colored shield manifested, doing just enough to deflect the oncoming crescent-shaped blasts of air that flew through the forest. Fulvio cursed as his right arm felt the strain of the attack. Even a low-class attack such as this was enough to cause him some pain. Still, he was going to press on. His fingers curled causing the octagon-shaped barrier to break into multiple shards of green-colored energy, then launched them in the direction the attack had come from. He at least counted three death cries while the rest more than likely deflected or tanked the attacks.

"Not bad, old man Fulvio! On your last legs, but you've still got some fight left in you!" Barked yet another male voice, this one sounds just as young as Archer's. It resounded through the forest like a bell, a bell of ill omens.

Fulvio fell to his knees, blood beginning to slide down the corner of his lips. Ignoring it, he grinned. "Hey now, I served four dons through thirty years of service. I've seen just as many battlefields and just as much death as you, _Piccolo Demone_. You'd do well not to underestimate me, even if I'm within the reaper's reach. I may just decide to take you with me."

There was a brief bought of chuckling. "I believe you…but one about the little girl in your arms? Tell me something, are you prepared to die, little one? Do you ponder what fate awaits you in life after this one?"

Naturally, she flinched. Fulvio's grip on her grew tighter as he took a cautionary step back. Only one as he knew he was surrounded. His mind's eye told him they were about twelve or so, all armed with rifles and machine guns, the likes of which this world had probably never seen, and wouldn't see for another half-century or so. Ordinarily, such weapons wouldn't pose too much of a threat against him, but these weren't normal circumstances.

Footsteps permeated the forest along with the clanking of metal. Ryūzetsu clenched harder at the senior's chest, even as her eyes looked forward to seeing the approaching danger. After Caligula, a part of her doubted she could come upon any greater horror. A moment later and their attacker stepped into the moonlight, he and his apparent "Master" as well.

Like Munisai, the first was a samurai, but unlike the cold-eyed man who'd rescued her, this one was younger and appeared more…jovial-looking. Spiky hair black as the night above them, tied up in a high knot. Much like Archer, his face had something of a youthful glow to it, which stood out in sharp contrast to the situation. Ryūzetsu hated to admit it, but the samurai actually looked kind of…handsome. His hazel-colored eyes cackled with amusement, though something told her what he found funny more than likely involved fighting and killing. Her eyes eventually found his _mon_ , a…she believed the proper term was a quince flower. The black emblem stood out upon the silver and gray-colored armor that the samurai wore. His left hand lay atop his katana, fastened to his left side hip. If Ryūzetsu had to guess, he could draw the weapon with the same lightning-fast speed as Munisai.

As the previous pair contrasted, so too did this new duo. There was an obvious difference between the samurai and the man beside him. He was older looking, with a well-cut blond mustache and deep blue eyes. The man wore no armor, only a suit and tie that looked completely and utterly out of the place in the massive forest. What drew her attention though, was the object he held in his right arm. It looked to be some sort of cannon, but with its slick black and silver design, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen.

"You know, old man, you've led us on quite a wild goose chase. We had to take a boat in order to get here." Declared the suit-wearing man as if the whole thing was a minor inconvenience. Ryūzetsu remembered Damon's earlier words about how the Basilone Family didn't treat traitors kindly.

She'd wandered out of the frying pan and straight into the fire. "Leron, it amazes me that Maurizio sent someone like you to chase after little 'ole me, honestly, I'm flattered." Fulvio answered as his eyes moved between the Master and Servant.

"What did you expect? You've been with the family through high and low, you're practically a walking treasure trove! Not a lot of men can say that about the Basilone Family!" It was meant as a compliment, and explanation as for why they were about to kill him.

"This world…it knows nothing of ours. If you're worried about me talking, then you're a tad more paranoid than I remember." Countered the older gangster.

Leron didn't blink, nor did he try to sprinkle any humor into his next words. "It doesn't matter. You know the code. Rather this world or another, the code is ironclad, and you broke it. Don't tell me you thought just because we traveled across dimensions and you seriously thought that would wipe the slate clean! Earth! The Moon Cell! It doesn't matter, you turned your back on an organization that you helped build, you have to pay the price for that! **Nobumasa!** Cut this traitor-"

The samurai's sword was drawn and moving, though not in the direction of the ex-gangster and little girl, but in his own Master's.

 _ **CLANG!**_

Leron was lucky the arrow aimed at him had been deflected, the rest of his men weren't so lucky. Fulvio said nothing while Ryūzetsu squeaked in horrified alarm. All around her were the sounds of flesh being penetrated, some men having only a second to gasp in shock before death claimed them. At the very least death had been fast. Nobumasa responded quickly, moving in front of his Master and using his katana to deflect the next three arrows shot at him.

"Phil!" He shouted with a mocking grin. "Your ankle is starting to stink again; it gave you away!"

Archer's cape had fallen away to reveal his true self to Ryūzetsu. She'd never seen a man wearing a skirt before. It was a massive departure from the samurai and rarely-used ninja armor that she'd seen in textbooks and such. A bronze-colored chest plate covered almost the whole of the upper body. Flowing in the nightly breeze was a scar of some sort pinned to his left side. Ryūzetsu had to focus her eyes to make out the design - that of a lion in ornate golden scrollwork. Without the cloak, she could now see the lean yet muscular build of the bow-user, evident in his strong forearms, which were covered by bronze-colored greaves. Seemingly magnifying the otherworldly appearance was the bow he wielded in his hands. Ryūzetsu had been somewhat off mark earlier, it wasn't just a weapon, it was a work of art.

In the dark of night, the gold-lined bow burned like a candle. At the very least, she'd heard in foreign lands their weaponry differed from those she knew. That held true for the bow, which looked to be different from those wielded within the Five Great Nations. The bow grip was in the center, and the writing on it matched none she'd ever seen.

"Nobumasa, we both know how this is going to end!" Archer barked, giving the samurai a cold glare. "Withdraw and you'll be free to enjoy this world for a while longer!"

Rather than getting angry, the black-haired man laughed in good humor. "Hey, hey, I'll admit, the last couple of times you've had the edge over me. But this time, I feel like things might be different. Your Master's on his last legs…then again," he placed his blade atop his shoulders while leering at the Archer. "Even on his death bed, your Master may still have mine beat!"

Of course, Leron reacted immediately, and violently. "How dare you!? Don't you dare think just because we're in a Culture Sphere of yours, you can start acting out! Remember who you serve!"

"You know, you can always cut him down and find a new Master, surely there's no end to warlords looking for a skilled warrior such as yourself." Offered Archer. "Not to mention I imagine you'll be able to flirt with some relatively pretty girls."

Everyone knew a laugh was coming next, but Leron wasn't having any of it. Violent anger flashing in his eyes, the Italian raised his left hand. Atop his palm rested a set of interlocking squares which glowed blood-red. Nobumasa's jovial demeanor dropped, as did his body thanks to the twisting arcs of red lightning that snaked around his body. His left knee hit the ground as did the point of his katana. The blade didn't rest in the tip of the ground for long as Nobumasa's eyes suddenly gained razor-sharp focus. In a flash, the sword was traveling through the air, its tip just narrowly managing to catch that of the approaching arrow. The projectile spun in the air for a few seconds before exploding.

Leron cursed as he was thrown backwards. His back screamed in pain when he passed through several trees and bushes; luckily, the armor plating of his suit protected him from the worst. But it was the principle of the ordeal that had him snarling fury. Such fury that he held up the handheld rail gun in his arms. "Bastardo!"

"It's your fault for attempting to discipline your Servant while in the middle of a life-or-death battle!" Snorted the Greek Archer, taking aim with his bow. A single arrow flew, effortlessly tearing through the projectiles fired by the railgun. Again, the shot would have hit if Nobumasa hadn't interfered. Rather than an explosion, the arrow landed atop a nearby mushroom, penetrating it all the way through.

Having shaken off the effects of his "disciplining", Nobumasa grinned at his former comrade. "You're on a timer, Phil."

Sliding into a stance with another bow notched, Archer snorted. "I've fought against tougher odds. Besides, of all those they could have sent after us, they chose you, the bastard. What's the game here?"

The samurai mirrored his actions. "And I see your intelligence hasn't dulled, cripple. Well, since you're on the right track-"

"Nobumasa!" Barked Leron, looking reading to lash out again. Things were bad enough with their target having used the earlier commotion to escape, but he wasn't about to let them become worse. His gaze swerved to the Archer. "Move aside or get cut down. I won't repeat myself."

"No."

"…I'm quite disappointed in you, **Philoctetes**." Leron finally admitted, shaking his head. "You talk of your regret for the things you did at Troy and your wish to make amends, and yet here you are. Pointing your bow at the descendants of the people you helped slaughter."

Disappointment colored the Greek Servant's face. It melted away into annoyance, then into dismissive coldness as he notched what were now two arrows. "Don't try to hide behind their names to ward off my arrows. It'll just make me want to shoot out every organ in your bodies."

"Weren't you already going to do that?" Nobumasa quipped.

A retort came in the form of two arrows, each traveling at speeds great enough they could pierce six men without losing speed. But against the power of a fellow Servant, even a low-ranked one such as Nobumasa, it was easy to deflect. That was already though, the night was young as far as they were concerned.

Before long, the forests outside of the Hidden Grass Village would be running red with blood.

* * *

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid canine?! We've got places to be, so get a move on!"

Chandler resisted the urge to facepalm, though his Servant was doing his best to make him give in with every passing second. If he was calm then he might have noticed the same thing they're unlikely mounts had. Something was _very_ wrong, more fuel to an already sizzling fire that they were all heading into. Now wasn't the time to be acting recklessly; unfortunately, acting reckless was what his Assassin did best. Thankfully, the add-on the Third Hokage assigned to them not only had the patience of a saint, but a sharp mind.

The gray-haired Anbu had ridden the entire way in near pure silence. It was clear he was the silent type, which sat perfectly well with Chandler. All he asked was what they were going to be going up against, Chandler held little back in answering him. He took it all in silence, his thoughts and feelings hidden behind the dog-like mask he wore. When their foxy-steeds came to a sudden stop, he didn't complain or panic like his Servant was doing. No, it seemed the Anbu was attempting to decipher what it was his fox was saying. The three familiars have pointed the men's attention in a single direction.

"I'm probably not going to like the answer, but what's in that direction?" The Frenchman said, looking to the gray-haired ninja.

"Hōzuki Castle, also known as the Blood Prison." Try as he might, it was hard to keep the ring of dread out of his voice. His next words only showed why such a thing was impossible. "It's a supermax prison used by all the shinobi villages. Inmates either die inside its walls or wait until their homelands send for them to face punishment there. If the foxes are beckoning in that direction, then…"

"Trouble." Chandler finished. He was now seriously regretting volunteering for this mission, and the fact that the curse hadn't killed him already. Something told him he was going to run into something tonight that would do the job for him. "We can't ignore this."

"But we already have a target to go after. The western witch and her mad-dog of a Servant." Spoke Okada. He'd seemingly stopped fighting his fox for control, and actually bothered to open his ears and listen. As a Servant, he must have felt the disturbance greater than either of the humans. "But you two are right, we can't exactly leave a supermax prison under siege. For all we know, we'll have criminals running all over the country and spilling into the Land of Fire, or worse."

"What will be worse?" Questioned the Anbu, not letting a hint of unease show.

Chandler could see it now by enhancing his eyes with his magecraft. Smoke, lots of smoke which could have only come from fire. He could have enhanced his ears, but doing so would have only made the picture look bleaker. "I can think of a few people who'd benefit from instigating a prison break, specifically since one group that came through with us was a crime syndicate, the Basilone Family. They're what my world calls a mafia, a crime family. It's been over a month so I imagine they've regrouped and are making a play for power."

While the Master had used his eyes, the ninja was using his ears. Even with what he was wearing, odds were his expression hadn't changed beneath his mask. If he lived up to his reputation, then he'd already seen were the road was leading. "A little over a week after you all came to our world, a crime syndicate of our own lost its leaders. Either by luck or chance, the heads of the organization were all killed, leaving the rank and file and lieutenants scrambling for power. I suppose one evil was merely traded for another."

"Oi! While you two are chit-chatting, the night grows shorter!" Barked the Meiji-Era Servant with an angry knot on his forehead. "What are we going to do!? Alecto and her Servant are still out there and I don't plan on letting them roam free!"

"You two go after them then." Immediately declared the Anbu. His fox mount got the hint and turned itself in the corresponding direction. "I'll go do recon and report back, in the meantime, you suppress this Alecto and her Berserker."

"Hey," Chandler began. "Are you sure about that? For all you know, that could be hell you're walking into."

The following chuckle was stiff and humorless. "It wouldn't be the first time, and if I live through this then it won't be the last. Watch yourselves." Not another moment was wasted as the mystical fox took off in the direction of the prison, the leaves and grass rustling in the creature's wake.

"Same to you…Sharingan Kakashi." Mused the green-eyed Frenchman before motioning his own creature in the opposite direction with Okada following after him. And quickly overtaking him. He didn't have to read his Servant's thoughts to know he was giddy with anticipation for the incoming fight. Though he lobbed plenty of jabs at him, Chandler knew if it came down to a straight fight Okada could defeat Caligula and then perhaps, he could apprehend or even kill Alecto himself. He was hoping they could do this quick and fast as not to draw too much attention, and put himself at risk. A subconscious hand went to his chest where he felt his heartbeat beginning to tick up. He really was testing the limits here. While he was grateful to Hakuno for extending his life, a lot of good it did him if it meant he would be confined to a hospital bed or cane for the rest of it. Besides, Chandler held no delusions about what kind of man he was.

"Can you hear it? It's already begun, Chandler! The battle! The fight!" Jeered the orange-eyed Assassin with an ever-widening smile. Of course, he heard the sounds of battle before he did. "I can hear it, a sword slicing through flesh, a katana!"

"Try not to orgasm before we get there." The human drily quipped.

"Gah! Infernal beast, can't you go any faster! My glory awaits! A perfect stage has been set for I, Manslayer Izou! You don't want that no-name loser ahead of us stealing it, do you!?"

It was apparent that Okada had forgotten the giant foxes they were riding shared a great many things with their creator - including her dislike of _him_. Okada's last statement, and his demand, made the fox familiar decide to remind him of said dislike.

"W-Woah! H-Hey! S-Slow down a little! Not so fa-aaahhh!" The Servant and fox spirit vanished in the blink of an eye, a sonic boom resounding through Chandler's ears and the sea of greenery. He'd brought it on himself. Okada said he wanted to get to the sight of the battle fast, well, that's exactly what was about to happen.

Chandler shut his eyes and listened to his Servant's infuriated cries of annoyance and distress. It was actually amusing and made for a good stress reliever given what they were heading into. Even if only faintly, he could hear it - the sounds of battle. Wild beasts attacking and being sliced apart. Though Okada had identified the weapon as being a katana, he wasn't about to accept that the third party was a Saber. As he'd learned, even when summoned as Archers and Lancers, samurai Servants still carried a sword or two as a sidearm. After all, in Japanese warfare, the sword had originally been a sidearm before time pushed the melee weapon to the forefront of combat and ingrained it into people's minds. His brow crossed as he tried to identify who it was they were going to be facing.

"GAAAH!"

"There goes stealth." The human chuckled. To his surprise, the fox he was riding gave a feral snicker.

 _ **SNAP!**_

Senses opening up, Chandler threw his right arm out. Converging in his palm was a mass of light that immediately shot outward into the darkness of the forest. It hit home as evident by a pain-filled yelp that filled his ears. More snarls and barks followed, all canine. His face hardening, he called out with his mind and felt a familiar handle slid into the palm of his hand. Focusing his energies, Chandler swung the newly-summoned axe in a wide arc, releasing a spanning wave of white-light that cleaved through the forest. More painful wails greeted his ears filling him with a small but smug sense of pride.

The fox familiar felt the coming danger and responded accordingly, with a mighty leap that took them high above the treetops to the point where Chandler felt he could reach up and touch the stars. One of their pursuers attempted to follow them. Out of the darkness of the forest and now illuminated by the forest, Chandler could see what the cause of the commotion might have a been - a wolf. One fairly larger than average with savage eyes that held nothing but bloodlust.

 _A wolf? Wait a minute! A wolf that big, an assault on a jail, that can only mean-!_

Snarling, the wind-attributed fox dashed forward, like a scythe blade descending upon its unfortunate target. The blood-eyed canine never saw the end coming, nor was it able to do anything other than yelp in dying agony as its severed halves fell back into the forest.

 _ **Lycaon**_ _! Of all the Servants for us to run into, Lycaon! What's worse is if we're going up against Caligula, then…!_ "Quickly, take me to where Okada is! The idiot doesn't know what he's walking into!"

There was a momentary snort. Clearly, the fox familiars had Tamamo's dislikes _and_ her snark. Rather than descend downward, the beast pressed forward, its paws pounding against the invisible air of the night. Chandler looked in the direction they were heading and shuddered. A large enough mountain from which a massive tree sprung outward, overlooking the surrounding area. It made for a good outpost…or temporary lair. Battle had already broken out in the surrounding area. Heavy fighting based on what he was hearing. Before he could seriously begin to regret his words, the fox familiar was sprinting in that direction.

Fast as the journey may have been, it wasn't going to be easy. Right before the Frenchman's eyes, massive swirling torrents of water exploded from the ground. They quickly rose above the treetops like a pair of aquatic arms belonging to some elemental awakening from its slumber. It awoke with a vengeance. Each of the swirling torrents shaped themselves into a needle-like point, all of which lunged outward in all directions like a multi-headed hydra. Cursing, Chandler ordered his ride to evade, but the fox had already decided on a clear course of action. A cocoon of near solidified air gathered around it as the creature surged forward, its eyes narrowed and its ears down.

Chandler had little idea if the beast had synchronized with him or not. Hell, he didn't even know how much thought and energy Tamamo had put into creating these things. Whatever the answer was, it was enough to keep him alive. Water scattered in all directions as they barreled through the oncoming attacks. Gripping his axe tightly, he loaded all the strength he could into the blade, knowing that when the barrier dropped it'd be tome to attack. The space around the blade contorted as a result of the pressurized air that was begging to be released. Hundreds of trees and plant life flew past him before his mount had him in the middle of a clearing, a war-torn clearing.

Okada was already engaged in battle, with just about everyone present. Anything resembling restraint had been thrown to the wind as the infamous swordsman was wildly slashing away at everything in sight-beast and man alike. As expected, the bodies of wolves had begun to slowly pile up. They hadn't died peacefully. Sword, impalement, drowning, and being torn apart by other beasts, those were the options presented to them. Mindless beasts they were, they charged headlong into danger, hellbent on ripping apart anything they could get their jaws on. It was all they'd been created for.

Much like the stitch-laden beasts that they were currently battling. The Noah's Revival Project had started out well enough, reviving not just extinct animals but even member of the Phantasmal Species using bio-data harvested from said species physical remains, what few that were left. Such reproductions had been true marvels of science and nature. And then the Fox Tail Wars burnt it all, leaving the results seared beyond measure. Alecto had lost her life's work and her husband to the flames. Hell, she'd lost a good chunk of her _sanity_. What remained of it all was currently clawing and tearing at two samurai, both men whose time had long since come yet had been given a second chance.

Wild cats the size of an adult human, snapping insects whose black carapaces glistened in the night, snakes whose massive bodies could put anacondas to shame, and even monkeys with disgusting saliva escaping from their jaws. All of them bore horrid stitch-like patterns across their bodies, which were rapidly becoming stained red with blood. Each and every last creature was either battling the two samurai or savagely tearing at the enemy wolf pack that had journeyed through the woods to find Alecto. It was absolute chaos, a scene of pure carnage before a twisting wall of water upon which sat one of Roman's many less than admirable emperors. Chandler's entrance did not go unnoticed by the madman.

"Oh, what's this? A new warrior has entered the fray! Good! Good! Dance for me, dance for your emperor!" Cackled Caligula, raising one finger and pointing it directly as Chandler. A single beam of water shot out from the towering mass; its target was his chest.

It missed and penetrated nothing but the ground. Chandler came out of his roll holding his two-handed axe behind his back, ready to be swung at a moment's notice. " _Tais-toi!_ Come down here so we can get this over with, you disgusting excuse for a Servant!"

Homicidal rage colored the red-eyed Berserker's face, then morphed into maddening glee as he crossed his legs. He didn't seem the least bit concerned at the fact that below his feet, so close to his Master, a war was unfolding. Quite the opposite, he seemed happy. "I am an emperor of Rome, why on earth should I stand on the same ground as ants such as yourselves? Die, lie down there in the mud like the worms you are!" The extended finger turned into a clenched fist.

Chandler had been waiting for this moment. Swirling water shaped itself into a spinning drill that would have punched through him had he not been ready. Uttering a silent thanks to his former target, he threw his axe forward, the compressed air and magical energy exploding outward along the edge. The explosive force was more than a match for the incoming attack, droplets of water splashed about the forest floor courtesy of the attack. But it wasn't over yet, two more water drills were coming straight for Chandler.

The first was intercept by his fox familiar, one final gift before it dispersed into pink-colored particles. He knew it wasn't gone forever, merely retreated. Tamamo had created them to serve as transportation, not for battle.

Deflecting the second was the other samurai, one whose figure Chandler recognized all too well.

"You?! The hell are you-"

Munisai's second blade came unsheathed in the blink of an eye. A small crescent-shaped wave shot through the air and split the body of an approaching snake clean in half. "That familiar you were riding, it belonged to Tamamo, didn't it?"

Spinning on his heel, the human crushed a nearby monkey about to seize him by the shoulders. "It's a long story, but we've called a-"

"Get away from my Master, you second-rate swordsman!"

Chandler would have slapped his forehead in annoyance or torn his hair out or screamed if they weren't in the middle of a life-or-death situation. Regardless, Munisai heard the insult loud and clear, and responded in the way only a samurai would.

To his credit, Okada steeled himself and looked excited to cross blades with the father of the legendary Musashi Miyamoto. From his mouth streamed a list of challenges and boasts, none of which seemed to faze Munisai. The older man vanished in a flash, something that caused Okada to go bug-eyed.

 _ **SLISH!**_

Reappearing behind the stunned manslayer, the veteran snapped, "Shut your mouth and fight! This is a fight for survival, not a contest, dimwit!" Black and red exploded from the creatures he'd just sliced to pieces in the blink of an eye. Munisai didn't wait for Okada's response, he sprinted toward a crowd of stitched-up beasts, his gaze focused on the mad emperor watching the battle. "If you will not come down here, then I will bring you down!" Rearing his katana back, violet and blue-colored energy gathered around the blade while his free hand moved to his left-side waist.

"You got lucky last time, vermin, but that won't happen again!" Veins appeared along Caligula's outstretched arm in accordance with the left-handed water tower shaping into a massive fist. Said fist was launched directly at the approaching Saber, like a cruise missile.

Munisai's right arm swung outward in a wide arc, with an arc-shaped slash of equal size being released. Concentrated Aether met cursed water in a clash that sent gale-force winds blasting through the forest, and knocked those unprepared off their feet. Madden they may have been, the beasts knew to cease their struggles and brace themselves. Chandler and Okada were no different, holding their arms to their faces to shield their eyes from the shrapnel borne from the collision. Even the Servants felt their ears ring from the intensity of the explosion, but only one had the clarity to press onward. Munisai's left hand moved swiftly, his wakizashi leaving a light blue trail in its wake.

Caligula had little more than a second to raise his remaining water arm to block the attack. It didn't leave quite a big impact, but it served to draw his attention away from the pair dispatched from the Hidden Leaf Village.

Though the Earth's mana had practically dried up by 2028, humans continued to be born with magic circuits and so forth. Magus still possessed Origins, which more often than not carried over into their digital avatars on the Moon Cell. Chandler's Origin was Compression, drawing in something and holding it in place until the proper time for release. As many had discovered, it could be a dangerous and useful tool, even against Servants. Stabbing his axe into the ground and crossing his hands, Chandler summoned as much of his magical strength as he could.

He wasn't disappointed with the results. Before his hands appeared a peach-sized mass of translucent air that acted as a vacuum, sucking in everything within its pull, including Caligula's water. For a split second, the mad emperor had lost control of one half of his Noble Phantasm. Chandler didn't dare shout out the command to his Servant for he needed all of his concentration for the task at hand. Luckily, Okada got the hint without words.

Blade gleaming the moonlight, one of the four infamous manslayers rushed forward. "Finally! I've been _dying_ to take someone's head for weeks! You'll be my big kill, a ruler of barbarians!" Shadows consumed the human; when they dissipated all that was left was the wraith, the inhuman killing machine who'd become the stuff of nightmares of late Edo. A lone red eye burned into the seemingly helpless Berserker, who stared wide-eyed at the approaching Assassin.

 _ **RRAAAGGGHHH!**_

Munisai shouted for Okada to move, he registered the warning almost a second too late. Bounding from the mountains, a blacken shadow with eyes similar in color to his own demonic form. The manslayer had just enough time to raise his sword into defense before the shadow slammed into him like a bullet. Okada's screams made Chandler's eyes widen, yet he maintained just enough concentration to keep Caligula's watery arm at bay. The Assassin hit the ground, a thin trail of blood trailing from his body as he rolled along the grass before coming to a stop. A choice had to be made, he was easy prey for the roaming beasts around them, a fact that Chandler knew rather well.

His choice was made in an instant. He ran forward, keeping the mass of air between his hands compressed, then he let the mass spread outward upon reaching his Servant. The blast was strong enough to knock the attacking beasts away, at least for a little while. "You okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! My big kill was just-argh!" Rather than grip his sword, he gripped his shoulder, the same area that had been hit. The Frenchman's eyes widened as he realized the flesh beneath his Servant's clothing was turning purple, a familiar and ugly shade of purple. "Vile beast, I never liked cats." Gurgled the Assassin as he got to his knees.

Caligula had descended, right onto the back of the hulking lion that had come to his rescue. Twisted affection cackled in his eyes as he stroked the ash-colored mane of the beast. "Ah, how rude of me. Such a grand feast and I failed to include you, Nero. You have my apologies. Now that you're here though, the true festivities can begin!" Roaring in approval, the stitches-laden lion glared at the three enemies. Steam rose from where its dark-colored saliva fell. "Now then, who wants to be the first sacrifice?"

Naturally, Munisai stepped forward. Rather than a sneer, a dark smile was forming on his lips. "Excellent, I can slay you and that pathetic excuse for a mount together."

Besides the lion, little had changed. The samurai and emperor charged at one another in a reenactment of their earlier engagement. Both Servants planned on ensuring the ending was different than before.

With the number of variables that had been added, there was a good chance it would be different.

* * *

"I'm going out."

The dwarf sighed, somewhat happy that his Master had finally decided to come right on out and say it. At the very least he'd given him a prior warning. "Fine, fine. Go, slaughter to your heart's content. But please, do be careful. Your mortals have the capacity to become so much stronger in this world, but don't forget what you're going up against. Oh, and remember, these people want us dead."

Pedru laughed in spite of the severity of the situation. It was such an attitude that had allowed him to survive countless situations such as this latest mess. "No, they want _me_ dead. You, my short little friend, they'll keep alive for a while longer. Remember, you're the real backer of this partnership, not me. That said, I don't think a life of slavery is much of a step-up from being dead."

As expected, Reginn bristled at the thought, but not enough to break his concentration. Illuminated by the light of the larger than average black-box, all the imperfections on his face were made clear. Reginn as not a good-looking dwarf, not by any stretch of the mile. A squashed banana, that would have been an accurate description for his nose while his hair resembled greasy seaweed. Sandpaper was his skin, wrinkled to the brim and darkened from years of working before a red-hot forge. The dwarf grew uglier as his face contorted in effort, most of his energies being focused on the spells needed to break open the four-faced box before them. It was proving to be a harder task than either renegade had predicted.

In the far recesses of his mind, Reginn begrudgingly gave the Sage of Six Paths a nod of respect. The man had somewhat known what he was doing when he created the damn container.

But not even a sage such as him could have planned for what the last several weeks had brought for his world.

Resounding through the chamber as a storm of echoes were the sounds of battle and bloodshed. Thankfully, the inmates of the Blood Prison had proven to be far worthier wielders of the dwarf's creations. Though newly freed, they were giving the Basilone Family one hell of a fight, even when the latter had Servants and firearms backing them. They hadn't seen much, having gone directly underground to where the Box of Ultimate Bliss was held, but the nonstop tremors told them enough. The battle was no doubt ferocious, being criminals versus criminals, but it could not last.

Pedru couldn't help but smile at the little set-up they'd put together. The Basilone Family had plans to come recruiting to the prison, but now the same people they were hoping to win over were now fighting them to the death. What he wouldn't give to see the looks on his former employers' faces as they watched yet another of their plans go up in smoke and flames. If he was lucky then he'd get a chance to look at some of them. Seconds before he hopefully ended their lives anyway. A dark grin grew along his face as he gripped the two-handed broadsword and walked up to the flight of stairs. As he disappeared into the darkness, reptilian scales began to form along his right hand, the same hand that gripped the specifically crafted-sword.

Reginn trusted his Master enough not to get himself killed, for a while anyway. His sword would eventually rot his mind away, making him reckless and foolhardy. Before that happened, he had to crack open the seal on the box and free its prisoner. His lips curled into a smirk as he felt _something_ inside the box kick.

 _ **Who…are you?**_ It asked in a scratchy and inhuman voice.

 _Who am I? Your master, who you will obey once you are set free!_

The voice laughed. _**Foolish little man, countless before you have uttered such a phrase, but few have proven worthy. Feed me more! More! Release me from this prison!**_

Grinning from ear to ear, Reginn reached into one of his pockets and withdrew a palm-shaped stone that glowed with emerald-green light. If one looked close enough, they would have seen beyond the ethereal shine were faces, hundreds of screaming human faces trapped in a swirling maelstrom. Chuckling, he tossed the stone toward the massive black box. Red-colored mist exploded from the face-like design, catching the stone and absorbing it. The air grew heavier while the box hummed like a living creature.

 _I know what you are,_ Reginn murmured. _I can assure you, the feast I'm offering you will be unlike any you've-_

 _ **CRA-ACCCK!**_

A portion of the ceiling gave away, and with it came a rainfall of rumble, and a person. The dwarf merely watched with a thin sneer as the figure landed on his feet, his sword brandished and gleaming in the low light of the underground chamber. He held no fear as the old man garbed in armor and stood and pointed his sword directly at Reginn's tiny figure.

"Step away from the box, dwarf! Least your head join the countless others I've taken this night!" Bellowed the Saber Servant. Much like the Caster, his tan skin appeared bronze in bright lighting of the chamber. His dark green eyes blazed with righteous fury as they bore into Reginn in an attempt to cow him into submission.

He was done acting. "If you want my head, then take it! Don't waste my time with talk, I've heard enough of that! Besides," the sneer turned into a smirk. "Are you in any position to look down on me like that? Once, you were a king, a righteous man of your faith who fought with honor and dignity against Charlemagne himself. But now…" Throwing his head back, the dwarf's laughter nearly drowned out the tremors overhead. "Now look at you! Nothing but a lackey to a band of criminals! A mere grunt like the thousands of soldiers you commanded and led to their deaths in Spain! King **Baligant** , oh how the mighty have fallen!"

His words hit straight home. Face twisted in anger, the Emir of Babylon sprinted forward, his longsword outstretched with golden-light swirling about the edge. Knowing the blow would be a one-hit-kill if he didn't prepare, Reginn threw his right arm out, his mouth moving in the ancient language of his homeland. A Norse rune appeared before him, shielding him from the attack. Baligant wasn't deterred in the least. At his back appeared six different colored spheres that morphed into swords, all pointed toward Reginn. All six blades jabbed in one direction, shattering the rune barrier like glass, yet they failed to hit their target. Reginn dashed to the side, his lips still twisted in a mocking smile.

"Odin's beard, how is it your aim also decreased!? Tell me, is your old age finally catching up to you, your _highness_?" Cackled the blacksmith.

"Like you're one to talk, dwarf!" Barked the bearded king, swinging all seven of his swords in a single direction, toward Reginn.

Who also happened to be directly in front of the giant black box.

The rainbow-colored blades slammed right into the onyx-colored surface, their luminous light spilling across the box like a tidal wave. Reginn cackled like a madman, which he was, as he rolled out of the way, propelled by the wind rune he'd summoned at the last second. Baligant paid little mind to the light spreading across the Box of Ultimate Bliss and pressed his attack. The dwarf responded by summoning a steel-rimmed shield larger than his four-foot body. He grunted in visible pain and effort as the seven blades slammed hard against his defensive wall. It was a matter of seconds until the shield gave out, but luckily, Reginn's plan had gone off without a hitch.

 **Précieuse** , the sword of King Baligant, Emir of Babylon. It was a fine sword, but its power and legend were eclipsed by the sword wielded by its wielder's rival. That said, it still held considerable power, just enough to vitalize the inhabitant within the box.

And then some.

Both Servants felt the air grow foul and heavy. Their breaths jointly caught in their throats; their expressions afterwards were quite different. Baligant, realizing what he'd done, looked to the opening box in horror. Reginn grinned from ear to wicked ear, revealing his now sharpened teeth. So stunned by the scene, the old king almost failed to miss the growing light emitting from the dwarf's mouth. The shield vanished revealing the light to him; Baligant's eyes widened as he caught sight of the building energy and responded accordingly.

The lid on the box flew open just as a stream of near concentrated lightning exploded from Reginn's mouth, just narrowly hitting Baligant. Cursing, the ancient king winced as a stray bolt struck his cheek, leaving a red gash. Drowning out the lightning was the deeply inhuman and outright gleeful laughter of the beast that merged from the Box of Ultimate Bliss. Out of the corner of his eye, the Saber-class Servant saw it, a massive black shadow that barreled through the ceiling in the same way he did. He would have gone after it, but he had another monster to deal with, one that stood just little over four feet with scraggly hair and glowing golden eyes.

* * *

After centuries of imprisonment, Satori's chest-mounted mouth inhaled pockets of air. Not surprisingly, it wasn't clean; blood and smoke rode the wind and the sound of men dying echoed into the night. To the demonic entity, it could think of no better homecoming. Though it possessed no eyes it could see, though it possessed no ears it could hear.

Little had changed, humans were still greedy and violent, and still killing each other. However, something new had been added to the mix. Satori didn't recognize all of the weapons being used, firearms he believed, but with speed and power that eclipsed any bow and arrow it'd seen in its lifetime. Swords, spears, and flails, all of which carried an unusual aura that made its fur stand up on end. Regardless, it had a "mission" to carry out.

 _Kill them all! Hurl them inside of the Box so we may use it as we see fit!_ Chimed the voice from before, now deeper and more feral. Satori had no idea what had happened to the dwarf, but his force of will was surprisingly strong, strong enough that Satori decided it would obey the little man.

For now.

Mouth open, crimson energy gathered within its jaws, the target was the prison-turned battlefield below it.

 _ **SLISH!**_

White-hot pain tore through Satori's body as its left wing was clipped, as if by a pair of massive scissors. Worse, it didn't stop that, hundreds of wounds opened across the puppet's body causing blood to spill forth. Satori was confused, and angry. Normally, such attacks were easily avoidable thanks to its emotional sensing. The problem was, there was _too_ much emotion in the area for it to accurately predict where the attack had come from.

The weapons, the demon realized. They were amplifying the negative emotions felt by their users making it hard to pinpoint where a possible attack could come from. Silently snarling in annoyance, Satori realized it was going to have to play things a bit more carefully.

"Ah, I see that hurt. At the very least, this proves an inhuman creature such as yourself can be wounded, even killed."

A single emotion rose above the cacophony of rage and hatred - despair. Though a bit unusual, Satori turned its attention toward the source. A dark blue cape billowed in the nightly wind. Silver armor glistened in the moon standing out like a beacon in the midst of the mayhem. Attention was given to the object in the man's arms, a cross between a bow…and a harp. Snarling, Satori felt an immediate dislike towards the weapon as it carried similar energies to the same man who'd sealed him and his "master" into darkness. Just like the Sage, there was something…unearthly about the redhead staring him down, even though his eyes were closed.

"Many have wounded me; none have succeeded in killing me." Spoke the headless entity. "Do you seek to have your wish granted, Archer? Come into the box, there you will find all that your heart desires."

The archer cocked his head to the side before raising his bow. "A tempting offer, but I refuse."

" _What_ are you?" Demanded the eyeless creature, feeling something that could only be called worry spreading across its body. This wasn't right, humans weren't supposed to cause such a reaction in a creature like Satori.

It was when the archer opened his eyes did Satori realize what was perched atop the castle _wasn't_ a human. At least not a normal one. Normal humans didn't possess eyes the color of gold. "Who am I? Once I was a Knight of King Arthur's Court…but that was another lifetime ago. Now, I am merely an Archer in service to rogues and criminals." The demon bristled as the golden eyes fully opened and fell squarely on it. "A sad fate, wouldn't you say?"

A lone string was pulled, and the air that Satori called its domain became a hell of invisible blades and howling lamentation.

* * *

 **Aaand there's where I'll stop for now. I feel like I've set up a few more interesting match ups and set the stage for the "Hidden Grass arc" to come to a close within the next chapter or two and get back to other things. To answer any lingering questions, yes, I'm pretty much negating the events of Blood Prison. Since currently this story is ten years or so before the main plot begins, it gives me time to either alter certain events or keep them from happening thanks to the intervention of third parties (and fourth parties). To clear up some possible confusion, all of this is taking place BEFORE Mui tried to open the box using his son's chakra. As you all just read, Reginn accomplished the deed using a...stronger power source.**

 **The Italian mafia will be making something of an appearance this story. With the way the Extra universe was set-up, I liked the thought of less savory people getting a hold of Servants and using them for nefarious purposes, and said people being dropped into a feudal world they believe they can mold can lead to some interesting scenarios. That's not to say the Naruto-world isn't dangerous enough, but you all get the idea.**

 **Next chapter will pretty much center on a certain Copy Ninja as he finds himself a Nasuverse warzone! Until then!**

 **Also, R.I.P John Singleton, who passed away on April 29** **th** **.**


	18. Special 1-Healing Love

**Surprise, everyone! For those of you familiar with my current stories and having figured out the cycle I'm running on I'm sure this update is a bit of a shock, though hopefully the good kind. Given that family is a central theme to this story I decided to do this special Mother's Day one-shot. If possible, please save any questions regarding timeline placement and so forth until the end. Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 _ **Gaiden 1-Love that Heals**_

* * *

Having learned to trust his instincts, especially when it came to his students, Iruka held off on departing the academy once class had ended. Call it a gut feeling, but something told him he should have stuck around. A brief mop of blond hair caught his eyes as his students began to gather their things for the evening and depart. Joy fluttered through him as he watched a crowd of kids gather around Naruto, smiling and laughing. It was a beautiful far cry from his state of being when school first began and practically everyone made it their business to get as far away from him as possible as quickly as possible. Though preoccupied with other things, he opened up his ears to bits of the conversation.

"Um, are you guys…sure you can help?"

"Of course we can! We've got more experience with this than you! Um, s-sorry about that."

"Way to go, Sasuke."

"N-No, i-it's fine! I-It's just I…I really don't wanna mess this up."

"You won't, Naruto."

"Darn right, we won't let you! With all of us working together, you'll knock it out of the ball park!"

"You realize he's asking for advice on how to get a woman a gift, not a dog, right?"

As a teacher, there was no sound greater than his students laughing and playfully arguing amongst themselves. Though his curiosity had peen peaked, he tried to remain at least a little impartial by diverting his attention away from the little group. They were far from alone in discussing what plans they had for the up incoming weekend.

"So, feel like hitting up the bar?" Offered his white-hair compatriot.

"Kind of early, don't you think?" Replied the scar-nosed chunin catching Mizuki's smirk. Though drinking wasn't exactly a hobby of his, he could be spotted hanging around a few bars and such from time to time. Naturally, he kept such times limited to Iruka and never to their students. It was still too soon for them to start learning about those sorts of things.

"Well, I've got a mission coming up over the weekend. Feel like joining me?"

"Over Mother's Day? You…don't have any other plans?"

Immediately, the white-haired man waved him off. "Look, you don't have to parse words, in fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't. I really don't have much to celebrate and it's not like I want to try faking it. You know I'd rather use my time for something constructive. Heading out on a mission is something constructive. And before you ask, don't worry, I'll be back in a little while, like maybe by Wednesday or Tuesday. Interested?" Mizuki pressed lightly jabbing him by the shoulder.

A part of Iruka wanted to say yes, and he almost did. What stopped him was looking to the empty seats where his students once sat. His shoulders sagged causing Mizuki to sigh in resignation. "Sorry, but no on both accounts. That said, watch your back out there, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe if you're lucky I'll bring you back a present or something, but don't count on it. In the meantime, watch your back and don't do anything stupid."

It didn't take a stretch of the imagination to know what that meant. Mizuki may have been abrasive at times, but at the end of the day Iruka often found his old friend was doing his best to look out for him. He had been one of the few who'd readily accepted their world had become a more dangerous and unpredictable place. Some had taken the change in strides, overjoyed they'd finally have some "excitement" to spice things up. Iruka was more than content to let those people do the exploring. Wrong or selfish as it may have sounded, he wanted the world charted so at least he'd be able to teach his students how to survive. Teaching them the basics of the ninja way was hard enough, now they all had to contend with magicians and their super-powered…partners, Servants, running about doing who knew what. Speaking of which, there was a silent hope that this coming weekend would be peaceful and quiet.

He hoped so for the sake of one Master-Servant pair who'd made peace and settled down in the village, oh, and their adopted son.

Speaking of said son, Iruka finally submitted to the desire to check up on him. Mother's Day was less than two days away and for the first time, Naruto would be able to celebrate it properly. The first of many things he was no doubt going to need some help with. Iruka knew he…wasn't quite as qualified as some others, some would even argue having finally been adopted, Naruto was no longer his pseudo responsibility, but he couldn't help it. Even if it was only for a short time, he'd known the touch of a mother and had the chance to celebrate her life on the day it was warranted. The least he could do was offer the blond a little help. To do that, he'd have to find him though.

It wasn't too difficult.

Contrary to what several thought, Naruto had potential. Fitting with his whisker-like birthmarks, he had the makings of a trickster in him. That said, from the bottom of his heart Iruka wished he could sit down and properly study like the other kids. Not even adoption and familial love had been enough to _completely_ erase the prank-loving little kid he'd come to know. And in a way, Iruka was thankful for that. Naruto was Naruto, and that was never going to change. At least he hoped until he graduated. He knew most if not all of the young blonde's hiding places well enough. It was only a question of which one he'd chosen this time. Iruka explored the hidden closest and desolate classrooms over the next half-hour. He took his time in doing so, enjoying the quiet serenity if the academy after classes had officially come to an end.

His ears picked up their voices upon turning a corner into an old and rarely used wing of the building. Iruka knew it well, once, when the academy was still newly built, classrooms for about ten or so had been built. In times of war, the classrooms had seen usage as more and more students were admitted, no, conscripted. When the war ended and enrollment was somewhat scaled back, new classrooms had been built giving reason for the old ones to be closed off and used only in the case of special instances and emergencies. Or, in the case of some more daring students, serve as a nice little hideaway.

Iruka had to give them some credit. The paper disguise they used to hide the door would have worked on students and those teachers who didn't pay too much attention. Rather than immediately tear the cover away, Iruka merely leaned in close to listen. He could plainly make out the voices on the other end: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji. They were intensely discussing something, or the first six were, Choji was clearly still eating. Iruka patiently listened as the children argued back and forth until suddenly it all stopped. He felt his hair stand on end and his instincts told him to move. It was too late.

"Gah! I-I-I-I-I-Iruka-sensei?!"

Blinking in surprise, it took him a few seconds to register the fact that he was now standing before an open door, in the doorway stood a very-confused looking Naruto. Beyond him, the teacher caught glimpses of the other students, all spread around a table looking quickly shocked.

"Um, s-sorry, about that! I-I…I…um, w-well, carry on!" It was an admittedly stupid response to their gaping shock, but he didn't want to make a bigger mess of things. The adult thing to do would have been to leave them to their own devices, let them experience their first taste of adulthood by charting their own way forward. "S-S-Sorry for disturbing you all!"

"W-Wait, p-please!" Shock was the appropriate response to Hinata Hyūga speaking up. While she did clam up upon having eyes go to her, she seemed to push through it. "P-Please, I-Iruka-sensei, c-c-could you…um…could you please help us?"

Even though he already knew the answer, a part of him still couldn't help but humor the children. "With…what?"

"Well," began Sakura shuffling on her feet.

"I need to know what would be a good gift for Mother's Day!" Declared Naruto getting to the heart of the issue. Though he was looking just as nervous as the rest of the children, his eyes were still glistening with a familiar determination. "You see this is my…well, it's the first time I've ever…had a mom so I want to make this right. Even though I don't know what I'm doing."

"The rest of us don't know either, so we could really use the help." Noted Shikamaru seeing his duty to speak the unabashed truth, even if it did earn him a couple of hard glares from his classmates.

His suspicions had been on the mark, but that left a new problem. Iruka knew where the children were coming from all too well, but he feared they'd stumbled upon the wrong adult to ask for guidance. However, as their teacher, he still had duties to fulfill. "I-I see, w-w-well then, y-you're in luck! I-I'm here to offer whatever expertise I can!" _Not very much! Dammit, what the hell am I doing getting into a position like this?! At best I'm only going to make things worse!_

Naruto's face splint into an ear-to-ear grin as he grabbed the tan-skinned man's hand and ushered him inward. He stood out in sharp contrast to the small gathering of seven-year-olds, yet upon taking a seat at the circular table Iruka felt an odd sense of belonging. Spread out over the wooden table were countless drawings and sheets. He smiled in recognizing some, little doodles that Naruto had made in his spare time. He had to confess, he'd kept one or two for sentimental purposes. It seemed Naruto was thinking of giving one to his adoptive mother, or that's what Iruka believed until Naruto took up several sheets and crumbled them into paper balls.

"It'd be nice if I could buy her something that she actually liked." He grumbled.

"You've been living with her for over three months and you still don't know what she likes?" Shikamaru drily sniped.

"No! I know what my mom likes! Me, my dad, sweets, origami, some weirdo brand of romance novels-"

"Wait! Your mom too?!" Shouted Kiba looking more invested than he had a moment before. "Same thing with my mom and my sister, even though she tries to hide it!"

"Great, here I thought my mom was the only one." Muttered Shikamaru.

 _Now that they mention it, I hear there's been some new book that's been making the rounds with women in the village. Maybe I should…_ "Guys, let's try to get back on track. Naruto, what else has your mother taken an interest in?"

"Interior…interior…"

"Interior decorating?" Spoke up Choji.

"Yeah! That!"

"My mom's into the same thing." Noted the Akimichi child with a soft smile. "Maybe you can go shopping with your dad to see if you can get her something like a lap or picture frame."

"Or you could try painting one yourself." Offered Hinata with a kind smile.

Sakura laughed as she held up one of Naruto's drawings. He'd told everyone it was supposed to be a dragon, but what everyone had ended up seeing was some mish-mash of a sea-monster likely taken from some comic book he'd been reading. While not exactly appealing to the eyes or a work of art, it was something he'd made himself. "Maybe you could try drawing something up yourself, with help of course."

"You say that like my drawings aren't awesome enough on their own, Sakura." Spoke the whisker-faced boy.

"You told me this was supposed to be a bird." Began Sasuke holding up some brightly colored…thing spread out along the page. "I look at this and all I see is a bug fighting another bug…or trying to fuse with it into some sort of super bug."

"Is that what you see? I was getting some sort of elephant face." Snorted Kiba.

"Hey! I thought you guys came here to help me, not criticize my artistic ability!" Shouted Naruto throwing his hands up. "You're supposed to be helping me, not putting me down! I'm trying to make my mom's first Mother's Day with me special. I mean she's…she's done more for me than I could ever dream of. She's cooked, cleaned, hugged me, and even taught me how to-"

"How to do this?"

All the children looked upward at the teacher, and their mouths promptly dropped in shock, For Sasuke and Hinata, their amazement was evident while Shikamaru merely raised an eyebrow in honest surprise. Choji as well though his reaction was more muted. Kiba titled his head as if trying to figure out what was so special before coming to a similar conclusion to his classmates. Sakura squinted her eyes to get a better look at the sheet of paper. Her mouth dropped in shock as she realized she could hardly read half of what had been written down. Speaking of which, she could hardly believe the sheer _neatness_ of the handwriting. Slowly, she turned her gaze to Naruto, who had failed to notice what all the uproar was about.

"Your…your mom's been teaching you calligraphy," began Sasuke with slightly wide eyes. "And you're actually _good_ at it!"

"Yeah, why? Is that wrong?"

"Oh, you know, some of us are clan heirs and our parents get on us about learning it. It's a stupid old art that most of the older clans force their children to learn." Explained Shikamaru looking over the sheet that was without a doubt Naruto's. Even he had to admit, it was impressive seeing him having written down not only his name, but those of his classmates as well in such form. "Naruto, isn't your new mom some kind of courtesan or something? That explains how she knows it and why she's teaching it to you."

"Someone like Naruto being raised by a noble, who'd of thought." Chuckled Kiba.

"Ahem, we're getting off track again, or maybe we've stumbled onto something we can use." Began the chunin. He felt like he was back in the classroom, trying to keep his students focused on the lesson at hand. "Perhaps you can use this new skill of yours to create something special for her, perhaps a poem she can frame up somewhere."

"Provided Naruto knows any poetry, which is heavily unlikely." Snorted Shikamaru.

"B-But it doesn't have to be poetry, it could anything, maybe even a simple 'I love you'. Your adoptive mother…I'm sure she'll hold it close and thank you for it, Naruto." Stammered Hinata shyly giving the blond passing glances.

"A _kanji_ print!"

Naruto looked to the second youngest Uchiha. "A what?"

Brimming with energy, Sasuke jumped up, ran around the table, and snatched the sheet from Iruka's hands. The teacher didn't seem to mind too much as it was rare to see Sasuke practically bursting with energy. He'd gradually discovered Naruto was able to incite such reactions. It seemed a real friendship was beginning to bloom within the two. "My dad made them for my grandmother, and I hear some families have it as a tradition. They're basically like photos or paintings! Naruto, with your level of skill you can make a great one!"

"Y-You can also try making a fabric print, I've seen my mother do it a few times." Offered the pale-eyed member of the group.

The young blonde's smile was bright as the sun, and best of all, it was genuine. Iruka felt he could count the number of times he'd seen him truly smiling from the depths of his heart. Since the brown-haired youth and his pink-haired lover had come to the village, he'd honestly lost track. Better yet, to see his classmates who'd once avoided him for whatever reasons now pitching in to help him, all of it was almost enough to bring a tear to his eyes. Quickly recovering, he decided to add his piece. "Naruto, do you think you could have your father take you out to gather up some supplies to create some prints? Obviously you'll need a safe place to keep them since I imagine it won't be easy."

"You have no idea. It's like my mom is all-knowing or something!"

"Moms usually are." Noted the Nara clan child giving him an apologetic nod.

"Trust us, they'll find out what you're up to." Kiba added.

"And what you're thinking." Seconded Sasuke, though his expression wasn't one of annoyance. It was of deep thought. No doubt he was probably of thinking of gifts for his own mother and what he could do. "Hinata, my mom once said your mom uses a special kind of fabric, do you know the place that sells it?"

"I, um, well…I…can't remember." Admitted the blue-haired girl with shame coloring her cheeks.

The expressions of the children fell as did Iruka's. Things such as sewing and the like fell outside of his domain so he couldn't say he knew the stories of the village quite so well. That didn't stop him from wracking his brain around what he did know, combing through his memories for anything that might be of use. At the moment, he regretted not doing more shopping, something he never thought he'd say. At least until he got a girlfriend to spend time with.

"Hm, I think I might know the place. Is it called Hamasaka's Silk. It isn't that far from here so we can probably make it there in little over half an hour, hopefully they'll still have some good stuff left over. After that I know a few more places for paint and materials to create a print."

All eyes immediately went to the door, which Iruka had made sure to seal up upon entering the room. Recognizing the voice, Naruto sprung to his feet and hurried over, throwing the door open. Instead of his father, he found nothing but a deserted hallway confusing him greatly. He stepped out and looked back and forth beginning to think it was just his mind playing tricks on him until he felt a soft hand rubbing his golden spikes. Spinning around, he came face-to-face with his brown-haired adoptive father. Not missing a beat, he jumped into Hakuno's arms.

"For a man who wasn't trained as a ninja, you sure do know a lot of shinobi-like tricks." Laughed Iruka catching sight of the embrace.

Hakuno winked at the older male. "Hey, it wasn't ninja training, but it was the sort that kept me alive and taught me what I needed to know. Comes in handy a few times. Sorry about eavesdropping, I…kinda couldn't help myself."

"Well duh, you're married to some sort of fox-lady." Grumbled Shikamaru only to be shut up by a jab by Sakura.

Iruka thought to himself what would happen if Naruto started undergoing the training his adoptive father had. The ability to completely mask one's presence and disappear from sight, if he picked that up at a young age stopping his pranking sprees would be nothing short of a nightmare. Oddly enough, he couldn't help but thank of the fun he'd have from such a thing.

* * *

It had taken a single glance at Hakuno and Iruka for the store owners to truly ease up and allow Naruto entrance into the establishment. Neither men were entirely surprised at this, nor the fact that some customers still cast sideways glances at the young blond while he and his classmates shopped around. Iruka soberly noted at the very least they weren't throwing Naruto out or hurling insults at him like they used to. He was thrown for a bit of a loop when Hakuno told him he understood the feeling.

"Let's just say Tamamo and I…went through some rough patches before we came here. She, no, we know what it's like to be hated and turned away for something you can't control."

In the end, Naruto had been joined by Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru, who they quickly noted was simply doing his best to avoid going home for as long as possible. Sakura, Kiba, and Choji all had family obligations to fulfill, but before departing wished Naruto the best of look and promised to see him again come Monday when a new school week began.

"I…had a feeling about that. With all due respect, I've noticed how guarded your wife is around Naruto and other people." He kept his voice low hoping not to attract anymore attention. God forbid he ruin the good mood that had been going strong since the afternoon. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She's working at the store, working overtime really."

"Being an all-star cook comes with its ups and downs, doesn't it?"

The two shared a laugh while their young charges continued to look around. "Yes, yes it does, but it's something she says she's willing to bear if it'll put a smile on people's faces." There was a pause as the young father turned his head to look out the window, where hundreds of people were going on with their daily lives. "Naruto's not the only one who's changed if only just a little."

Iruka placed hand on his shoulder. "Parenthood has a way of doing that, or so I've been told."

In the lowering of his head, the chunin saw the memories the younger boy was revisiting. "I…don't tell Naruto this, I…never knew my parents either. In fact, I really don't remember all that much about my family."

"Then you aren't alone, or…well, you're far from being alone in not having a mother to celebrate this Sunday." He gave Hakuno a soft smile when he looked to him. There wasn't any need to clarify, Hakuno was a smart guy and put the pieces together almost immediately. It made his respect for Iruka tick a notch upward. "Maybe that's another reason why you've been able to bond with him so closely, you don't want him to feel the same loneness you've felt."

"Tamamo too, in fact, she's really the life of the whole house. Mister Iruka, I, I can't thank you enough for this. It means a lot."

"You pretty much took the words right out of my mouth." Chuckled the dark-haired adult.

"So, if not a parent, do you have a…special someone you can spend the day with?"

"Huh?!"

"Just asking. Naruto told me you spend a lot of your time around kids so I got a bit curious."

"A-A-And that's what you jumped to?!"

He playfully shrugged. "Blame my wife, she's something of a match-maker the likes of which you wouldn't believe. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if in a few years she's already eyeing a perspective daughter-in-law."

Iruka wasn't sure rather to be impressed, scared, or some combination of both. _Certainly sounds like a noblewoman, but…she's at least looking out for Naruto._ Sighing, the older of the pair hung his head in slight embarrassment. There didn't seem to be that big of an age gap between him and Hakuno so the differences between them were quite pounced. Then again, he still knew next to nothing regarding the brown-haired youth's past and how he met his pink-haired lover. "To answer your question, no, no girl for me to spend time with, but I'm alright with that. I'm perfectly happy being a bachelor."

"What's a bachelor?"

Hakuno and Iruka blinked at one another, then turned their heads to find the whisker-faced blond and his dark-haired friend standing before them.

Naruto repeated his question. "What's a bachelor? Is it a good thing?"

Sasuke answered for him. "I think it's someone, a guy, who doesn't have a wife, or a girlfriend, or a 'lady-friend' as my mom likes to say."

"I thought girlfriend and 'lady-friend' were the same thing." Started Naruto.

"Well, my brother's friends told me there's differences." Retorted the Uchiha before swinging his gaze back onto the two older males. "Iruka-sensei, Mr. Kishinami, what's the difference?"

Both men looked between each other, nervous sweat quickly forming on their foreheads. It seemed to be a silent debate over who would be the one to answer the question. Within seconds, they decided on a joint statement. "We'll tell you when you're older." A moment passed before the two boys went back to their shopping, and when they did, Hakuno and Iruka breathed out relieved sighs. Something in their guts told them this was only going to be one of many messy situations they found themselves in. Particularly since while talking they seemed to lose track of their charges, who had an uncanny ability to come in at the worst possible time.

Almost half-way across town, a certain fox-eared woman paused in her cooking as she felt a tingle run up her spine.

* * *

A very real part of Tamamo wanted to remain here, curled around her adoptive son while he peacefully slept the night away. Naruto wouldn't mind as there were still nights he had nightmares, dreamt-up horrors where she and her Master-turned-husband cast him out or disappeared leaving him alone in the cold dark world once again. To chase away such horrors, she'd created fox familiars. Most parents gave their children stuff animals or something of the like. Personally, she liked to think her personal spin on things was a good enough fit, perhaps even a better one. Stuffed animals couldn't cuddle back, nor could they alert the rest of the household to intruders, and even attack said intruders with the ability to tear them to shreds.

Running a hand over blond spikes, Tamamo thought back to her own youth. A world of differences existed between her and Naruto, yet they shared more than a few things in common. They'd both gone through childhood ignorant of who and what they really were, but she'd been lucky to find a caring family to take her end. Now, as a day to celebrate one of those people approaching, she found herself fighting back tears as memories of her own adoptive mother returned to her. The gentle smiling face that hoisted her in her arms and kissed her cheeks. From her she'd learned at bit what it meant like to be a proper lady, and a good mother and a wife.

"I suppose that makes her your grandmother, Grandma Nami." Laughed the Caster in a quiet voice as not to disturb the sleeping child. "Oh, Naruto, how I wish you could meet her. Actually, I wish you could meet both of your grandmothers, parental and maternal, I'm sure they would have…" Rather than finish the thought, she let it linger onward int the night air. The more she talked about it the more she felt she was inviting tragedy and discontent upon herself. Since adopting him, she'd taken a vow to protect Naruto from as much of the world's darkness as she could.

She'd also taken another vow, to protect another person.

Placing a light kiss on her son's head, she rose and left the room allowing one of her fox familiars to replace her. Naruto hardly noticed the difference as the warmth he'd so longed for remained as far as he was concerned. It would be there when he awoke.

It was a blissfully quiet night, just the sort she normally would have enjoyed spending in the arms of her beloved. In a way, Tamamo felt she was still going to get her wish, it was also going to require some talking as well. That was quite alright with her as she loved talking with her husband. They'd come a long way from their first admittedly oddball meeting when he was still learning so much about himself and the Moon Cell. Hakuno was still learning in spite of all that they'd been through, and to a degree, so too was Tamamo.

"How's Naruto doing?"

"Sleeping like kit," Giggled the pink-haired Caster taking a seat beside her husband. Hundreds of stars glistened above their heads s did a shining half-moon. In a few nights or so, it'd be a full-moon, a fact both of them were well aware of. "What about you, Hakuno?"

"Still pretty obvious, aren't I?" Offered the human wrapping an arm around her.

Kissing his cheek, Tamamo added, "Oh, you could try as hard as you'd like, as your wife, I'll see through every last defensive illusion you throw up." Her expression turned somber as her left hand glided over his chest. She felt it beneath his flesh and bone, the "gift" that he'd been bestowed with upon their leaving of their home world. "Have you…tinkered with it yet?" At the very least she wasn't beating around the bush regarding the subject matter.

"…I've been too scared to."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He looked to her with familiar eyes, sad eyes, eyes that made Tamamo's heart skip a beat. Without thinking, she looped both arms around his neck to bring him into the warm embrace he'd become somewhat accustomed to. For the moment, Hakuno felt all of his worries and unease melt away, no, burn away.

"She would have loved you." Whispered the human Master.

"You…really think so?"

Raising his head, he placed a light kiss atop her forehead quite similar to the one she'd placed atop their son's head before falling asleep. A hot pink blush crept across Tamamo's cheeks and her tail swayed back and forth in open view of her husband. "You make me happy and you've been a great mother to our son. Pretty sure that's all the requirements needed to make you a great daughter-in-law."

Gripping him by the chest, Tamamo returned the favor, in her own way. It was good that Naruto was sound asleep, she was still a tad shy about him catching her and her husband being physical with one another. Through great restraints, she kept the kiss somewhat on the light side, putting more love than lust into it. Hakuno readily returned the sentiment. When they separated, their respective lips were a tad pink. "And you would make for an ideal son-in-law. My mother always hoped I would bring home a fine man, I feel I've shattered her expectations." The tears Tamamo had been fighting spilled outward as she buried her face in Hakuno's chest. He responded by softly rubbing her back. "Is it wrong I wish I could show Naruto my mother, Nami? She's not…I have no idea how she'd react, but I…I…I'm being selfish again, aren't I? Wanting to build up this happy little wonderland in complete disregard for the rules of reality."

"If it's selfish, you're not alone. I'm pretty selfish too." His laugh was supposed to be uplifting, but it came out more as something of self-mockery. Turning his gaze back to the courtyard, he seemed to be looking out at something beyond the horizon. For those that personally knew Hakuno Kishinami, it wasn't an uncommon sight. "I'm sitting here, in a nice village with a steady business a beautiful wife, an adorable son, and…it's still not enough. It's not like I don't want any of it, I just…" His hand went to his chest, a habit he was beginning to pick up in this new world. "I've got a great present and a bright future…but I'm still digging for the past." Turning his head to her, he bowed his head in apology. "And I'm doing alongside someone who…who was probably better off not knowing who she really was. Tamamo, I'm sorry."

"Mikon," she whispered kissing him by the cheek. "Don't you remember what Mister Archimedes said, 'Man's present is built on the past, yet we must still struggle to form a future independent of yesterday.'"

"Hey, you actually remembered the full quote." Noted the human causing his foxy wife to grin.

"I'm using everything my mother taught me so I can give to Naruto what she gave to me."

"So far, I'd say you're doing a great job so far."

The couple rose from the porch, their souls soothed by the words they'd exchanged. They remained in each other's embrace. Neither could deny that they'd lost some things in the various changes they'd gone through, things that they could never get back. The pain would never truly fade from their souls, but they could move on from it. Indeed, Hakuno and Tamamo had learned that though time didn't heal all wounds, it gave them the strength to carry them on the path forward. They hoped they'd be able to impart the lesson onto their son for in their hearts they knew the peace they enjoyed wasn't going to last. That fact was perhaps the only constant of their lives.

* * *

Peaceful, that was exactly the word that could have been used to describe the graveyard.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had gone through many pains to ensure the quiet little patch of forest with a small pond remained pristine and undisturbed, primarily for the sake of the child who the grave's occupants had left behind. Tamamo felt like an intruder upon ground that was practically sacred. Before her stood the graves of two heroes, and she, an Anti-Heroic Spirit of infamy who'd laid claim to their son. If anything, it should have been Naruto standing before the wave-encrusted graves; that had been the original intention, but Tamamo knew often plans rarely worked out the way one intended. Such a fact had caused her and her Master and her allies no end of grief.

Yet surprises weren't always bad, somethings they turned out to be blessings in disguise.

"I…don't usually get flustered like this, at least not when it comes to social matters. I fancy myself something of a social expert given my status and background. Honorable Fourth Hokage, Honorable Lady Kushina, you both have me at a loss." A humorless laugh left her lips as she got down to her knees placing the grave offerings before the two tombstones. Hiruzen had told her he'd made an active effort to come out to the graves every other week and shine them up. Tamamo believed him with every fiber of her heart. There was no faking the despair and guilt that colored his eyes when he spoke of his deceased successor and his wife. "Respectfully, I do believe you both know why I am here. In particular, Lady Kushina…I have come for your blessings."

If she wanted to, she could have easily tapped her spirit for a true conversation. Not only was her Witchcraft stronger than ever, but the power inside of her, the _monster_ within her was fully capable of rousing the spirits of the departed even without her other-selves present. Briefly, she fluttered with the temptation to do so before shooting the thought down. This was about the two parents who'd been unjustly torn from their child the day he was born and attempting to give them some form of closure. For that, their souls were owed the utmost respect.

In just a couple of hours it'd officially be Mother's Day. The Hidden Leaf was going to be quite an active place, filled with parents and couples and whatnot. For the first time, Naruto Uzumaki would be amongst them, joining in the celebrations as he finally had someone to call a maternal figure. Before said figure could official do so she had to do this first.

"Lady Kushina…your son is a very bright and outgoing young man, a trait I hear he shares with you. Heh, it seems to be a trait of us foxes, or those of us associated with foxes, huh? I hope that energy will remain with him, but hopefully balanced out by a wee bit of caution and wisdom. Sadly, such things sometimes escape me leaving it to my husband to administer them. Be that as it may, I will try my best, for his sake." Bowing her head, Tamamo hoped her words reached the afterlife, and that they were accepted by the red-headed kunoichi who'd birthed Naruto. From what she'd gathered, Kushina had been a fiery-spirited woman, the kind that she might not have entirely gotten along with. Or so she told herself. From time to time, she'd caught her husband joking with the Third Hokage, casually remarking the similarities between the two women. Tamamo would have liked to meet Kushina Uzumaki in person to see if that were true. "One day…Naruto will find this place, he will stand before you two. I…you have my word, I will do all in my power to ensure he's matured into a fine young man when he does."

 _ **Your word? What good is your word?**_ Chimed a deep and mocking voice that made Tamamo's sorrowful frown twist into a snarl. _**Have you forgotten that you are a mass murderer and a liar? The great deceiver who'd bewitched an emperor and nearly brought down an entire country. Your word, about as good as a-**_

 _SILENCE! You know that's not what really happened!_

There was a pause, almost as if her inner self was surprised as the hot defense Tamamo had raised in defense of herself. Usually, when the divine monstrosity chose to berate her, the pink-haired Caster normally took it in painful silence and acceptance. That had changed. Who was the cause of it though, was the question. Tamamo had met a great many people in her quest to stop her Alter Egos, people who'd offered their opinions on what she'd done and what kind of person she was. Bit by bit, they'd helped give her the strength to stand against the accusations. Newly added to the list was a little blond who knew next to nothing of her past, yet whose very voice and presence filled with a righteous strength that made her feel like a decent person.

Perhaps it was some of the fiery will of the Red-Hot Habanero's spirit leaking into her. Unknown to all but her husband, Tamamo-no-Mae and Kushina Uzumaki shared more than a few things in common, namely an inner demon they bought fought to suppress, an inner demon that had caused them great pains in life. Yet in spite of that pain they'd managed to find love in others and love for themselves.

After gathering herself, Tamamo returned to her prayer. It was probably the first time she'd done so since arriving in the world of shinobi. A few would have pointed out the irony in her, a goddess in disguise, praying. No, more like begging for another's forgiveness, a mortal's forgiveness, and their blessings.

The world was a strange place, the barriers that separated the divine and mundane could be switched and even toppled. Both races shared a few commonalities, the desire for love and acceptance being one of them.

What felt like hours marked by the wind and the shifting leaves passed. After another long work-day, Tamamo was happy for the tranquility. Though she received more than enough coming home to her husband and adoptive son, there were times even she needed to be alone with her thoughts, dark or depressing as they may have been. Clouds passed overhead allowing the glow of the moon to return to the world. She took that as a sign to return to her home, to the quiet little family she was slowly building.

Rising to her feet, she turned her back to the graves and began walking. Tamamo got ten paces before she stopped and turned her head. Two graves, the names of inscribed on them names that had brought hope and dread within various people. For Tamamo, they were living monuments that she'd accepted the task of living up to, one in particular.

"One day, Naruto will return here, and I…he will have a smile on his face as he thanks you for the life and love you gave him."

The Hidden Leaf Village was as silent as it was when she'd set out from her home. There were a few people out as one would expect from a decent-sized city with a population in the thousands. For the moment, that's all Tamamo and her Master were, just another set of faces in the crowd. When the sun rose in a few hours she'd be something else-a mother to a child. As she hopped from rooftop to rooftop a part of her still found the transformation hard to believe.

Coming upon the door of her home, she took extra care to turn the knob as lightly as possible and slip inside with equal silence. The last thing she wanted was to wake her slumbering husband or her son. Seconds after entering the home, she realized that one of them was already up.

Though no Assassin, Tamamo could be stealthy, she was after all, a fox. In heartbeat she was tip-toing into the living room where she caught sight of her son.

Naruto had a deep look of thought on his face as he stared at the object in his hands. Beside him lay a stack of floorboards, freshly pulled up and piled up to his right. Momentarily, Tamamo questioned if Hakuno had slacked off in designing their home or done so intentionally. Knowing him, she was willing to bet it was the latter.

She made the mistake of letting out an audible gasp upon hearing the sound of sobbing. It caught Naruto's attention, somehow. Turning his head, the blond immediately went to wipe the tears from his eyes, but Tamamo was already on him. He didn't fight her embrace.

"Another nightmare?" She softly questioned.

"N-No…no, I…I kinda got hungry and wanted something to eat. I…went out and just…I got to thinking. M-Mom, I…what do you…um…well," The more he tried to force the words out the more unsure he felt. It was a painful paradox he was too young to deal with. Luckily, Tamamo had seen such unease and doubt before and knew a little about how to deal with it.

Wrapping an arm around him, she gently kissed his golden spikes. "She loved you, Naruto, she loved you more than you could possibly imagine."

"But how do you know that? Did you…did you…know my real mom? I-I mean my birth mom?" He immediately corrected hoping not to break the mood.

Before answering, she took him out to the pouch, the same pouch that she and her husband had sat upon the night before. The serene cocoon they'd sat in quickly coiled around her and the young jinchūriki. "No, but I know that she was a strong-spirited woman, just like you, her son."

Those words seemed to be enough for the smile that she'd come to adorned returned. Slowly wiggling out of her arms, Tamamo watched the young boy shuffle on his feet keeping the frame-like item pressed against his chest. "Um…since it's kinda…of…eh, here goes. Here you go, mom." Holding his arms out, Naruto grinned, showing the smile that Tamamo knew in her heart would one day become his trademark.

A lone tear slipped from her eyes as she took the light wooden frame. "N-N-Naruto…"

Always the emotional person, the Servant pulled the boy into a hug he eagerly returned. It was very possible that all the hugs in the world would never be enough to make up for what had been taken from the boy, but it was a start. It was not the last, far from it.

 _ **Okaa-san itsumo arigatou.**_

Those words cut both ways, ways that the two foxes would treasure always.

* * *

 **A very belated Mother's Day chapter I hope you all enjoyed. The translation of the print Naruto created means, "Mother, thank you for everything."**


	19. Chapter 17-About Barking and Biting

**Feels like forever since I was able to actually do a series chapter for this story. Not saying that the Mother's Day special wasn't fun to write, quite the opposite. Right about here is where we start wrapping up the Grass' Villages troubles and turn the spotlight back to the central family of three…and set the stage for the next hurdle the Kishinami Clan is going to have to face.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 _ **Chapter 17 - About Barking and Biting**_

* * *

After the war ended, Kakashi thought he'd be able to immediately bury most of the uneasy and bad memories he'd felt regarding the Land of Mushrooms. It hadn't been that easy; during the first few weeks, he'd get flashbacks if he stopped and stared at the giant greenery that littered the country. He couldn't say that the wounds of time eventually healed, more like they simply became more bearable. Until moments like this came up.

At the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the people of the Village Hidden in Grass had done everything in their power to ensure that another war didn't ravage their country. That meant mastering the art of diplomacy more so than they already had. For a time, it seemed to have worked. But times had changed, the world of ninja now had…visitors from another world; most of whom had arrived here unexpectedly. And brought their personal quarrels with them.

Hōzuki Castle was burning. Arguably one of the most secure prisons in the ninja world had been turned into an out and out warzone, its intimates the combatants on one side. On the other, from what Kakashi understood were more criminals, the mafia, as they were called in their homeworld. Both sides were bands of hardened convicts, thugs, and criminal scum of every assortment.

And they were all killing each other in such droves it was near impossible to tell who was winning. Not that Kakashi truly cared much at heart. From the closest treetop possible, he watched in cold interest as the two sides angrily tore into each other. The castle itself was burning like a candle, the flames coloring the dark night sky crimson as well as casting an eerie glow upon the lake beneath it. Every few minutes the castle itself shook, pieces of the cliff breaking off into the water below. There was little doubt in Kakashi's mind that the castle was going to collapse into the lake, rather or not it took all of its prisoners with it was still up in the air.

Speaking of the air, it seemed a battle in the skies was taking place. With his Sharingan, he was able to just barely make out the combatants - a hideous bird-like monstrosity that possessed no head but a mouth on its abdomen…and a man with flowing red hair.

 _He must be one of those Servants._ Concluded the Copy Ninja, watching the ancient play out. Somehow, the man was holding his own, dare he say it, gaining an advantage over the bird-like creature. _That object in his hands…it's some sort of…bow? Archer, is that what he is?_ Archery meant long-range combat, which generally implied stellar eyesight. Kakashi's senses went on high alert as he now realized that if the redhead turned his attention in his direction, then there as a chance that-

 _ **THUNK!**_

The tree he was on was about to topple down. Ceasing his train of thought, Kakashi bolted from his perch point. His ears perked up at the sound of distinctive lupine howls. Something was coming.

That something jetted out of the forest and was hovering in the air in front of him. Kakashi did a silent double-take on what he saw - a human-shaped mass of fur and claws and a canine mouth full of sharpened teeth. Blood-red eyes looked back at him with pure murderous intent. A right hand was reared back then swung forward.

 _ **KLANG!**_

 _Heh, just like in the movies, you still bleed like a normal man, and you can probably still be killed._ He wasn't sure that silver was kept in the Anbu's armory. Perhaps in a vampire hunter's or such, but they were ninja, not monster hunters. _Something tells me that's about to change, soon._ Rather than waste time in shock, Kakashi ran his electrified blade through the neck of the werewolf as they began to descend downward. For a moment it thrashed about, only to cease once he turned up the voltage and drove the blade deeper. The man-beast was dead as they began to crash through the branches. Kakashi used the corpse to cushion his fall.

Removing his sword, he stood up, his ears buzzing with the sounds of footsteps. Looking straight ahead, he saw a group of men approaching him dressed in dark clothing. In their arms were the strangest weapons he'd ever seen. They looked like some sleek form of firearms, but more advanced than any he'd ever seen.

"There he- _merde!_ " Screamed one of them, catching sight of the corpse at Kakashi's feet. "H-He…"

" _Bastardo! Futtuto bastardo!"_ Screeched a second man, holding up one of the firearms.

Kakashi counted six of the men in total. Every single one of them froze once they got a good look at his Sharingan. Sweat dripped down their brows as he glared down each and every last one of them. Behind the silver-haired ninja came a familiar thumping along with another canine howl. He broke into a run toward the still paralyzed gunmen, jumping right over them. His pursuer, another werewolf, outright crashed right through them, snapping them out of his genjutsu. As he ran, Kakashi broke into a series of hand signs. Skidding to a stop, he turned around and slammed his palm into the grass. Beneath him and his approaching attacker, the ground shook.

The werewolf was so bloodied by its bloodlust, it probably ignored its instincts thus fell prey to the ninja's trap. A sinkhole opened beneath its four paws casting it down into a rocky abyss, it immediately began to fight out of. Pressing his hand deeper into the ground, Kakashi caused the hole to close up. Sweat immediately began to form on his forehead as the act took more strength than he'd originally intended. The man-beast fought against the rocky coffin, Kakashi fought harder.

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

Even if the werewolf wasn't dead then it was at least severely wounded, enough so it wouldn't give chase to him. He hoped.

"These things are killable, but I can't get bogged down, especially not in a place like this." Noted the scar-faced ninja as he looked back at the forest ahead of him. Even if he was on the outskirts of the forest, he could still hear it, the sounds of war. There were likely more werewolves down there at the prison, fighting it out with the inmates. How the fight was still going on Kakashi could only wonder. From what he understood, these Servants were far beyond what normal humans were capable of in terms of powers and abilities; as for these "wizards", or magi, it was more of an even match. Against common criminals, the fight should have been over already.

But then again, nothing in life was ever simple, nor did it go the way one expected it to.

Behind him, the ground shook like a small earthquake. A wave of dread washed over Kakashi, putting him on instant guard. Something was in his immediate area, something powerful and unnatural.

 _You still blame yourself for his death. Yes, the shame and guilt of that day still weigh on your mind. You fear it. You fear of failing him, more than you already did._

The voice was natural yet unnatural at the same time, the words themselves penetrating deep into Kakashi's core. For a moment, the Copy Ninja froze stiff, just as the mafia from earlier had.

From the darkness of the forest it came, the unnatural winged-entity from before. How it'd gotten from the skies of the Blood Prison to the outer forest one could only guess. Its purpose, on the other hand, was clear, it was hungry. A gaping black jaw framed by two tusk-like teeth opened as it zoomed through the trees.

Kakashi could see it coming at him in slow motion. His brain screamed for his body to move yet his heart weighed him down. He fought like hell to listen to his brain, doing his best to push the fear out of his body.

A second later and the struggle was rendered meaningless as the air before him exploded, literally.

Falling back, the winged monster shrieked and screamed in annoyance and pain as several lacerations appeared across its body. First, it tucked its wings in, then spread them out sending the sharpened feathers in all directions. There was a soft hum, then the feathers themselves were sliced to pieces.

"Trying to flee is pointless, demon. There is nowhere beneath this star-studded sky that you can fly so that I may not hit you. Your resist is futile." Came the soft, sullen, but still very male voice. While minutes ago the air grew heavy with dread, it now lightened considerably.

Free of his paralysis, Kakashi searched the surrounding landscape only to stop once he caught sight of the voice's owner. He stood out in sharp contrast to the darkness of the forest around him, gleaming black and silver armor adorned with a fur-lined cape. His red hair effortless flew down his back while his eyes remained closed; Kakashi sensed that didn't mean a thing. In the darkness of the forest, illuminated by the faint light of the moon, the mysterious newcomer seemed grossly out of place. He looked like he belonged in some storybook fantasy.

The winged demon looked to the redhead even though it had no eyes. "Slay me if you wish, Archer, for it will do you no good. For am I merely an extension of that which sits at the bottom of the Blood Prison. You and I are the same, both puppets on strings." Somehow, the voice was even more disturbing once spoken aloud instead of just being mental. The fact that the mouth was located on the abdomen of the monster only added to the unearthly nature of the voice. It looked at the Archer with a disturbing teeth-grin. "The difference between us is my strings will be restrung and renewed when cut…yours will not."

Suddenly the air grew heavy again as the bow-user's eyes opened. They were as golden as the sun itself. "Be that as it may, your strings will be cut here and now. Return to that wretched box from which you came." Though it was barely spoken above a whisper, there was no denying the undercut of sheer contempt the mysterious man held for the winged creature.

It let loose one monstrous howl as its wings flapped out, blowing a mighty gale through the forest. Jaws wide, it flew toward the man. In turn, he held up his bow. Now that he could get a good look at it, Kakashi realized it looked more like a harp than an actual bow with its multiple strings. The strange man pulled on those strings, which were humming with mystical blue light.

What happened next was hard for Kakashi to accurately describe. The best he could do was comparing the sudden and violent burst of air to the strongest of Wind Style jutsu, the sort that turned the air itself into a bomb or myriad of razor-sharp storm blades that left no traces of the target. That was the fate that befell the winged demon, cut to pieces in a flash of blue and white that lasted for little more than a few seconds at best. Normally, Kakashi would have taken a moment longer to marvel at the sight, but he knew that with the winged demon gone that just left the archer and him.

He immediately went on a defensive stance.

"Please, at ease, ninja. You are not my target tonight, at least, not if I can help it." Declared the man, dropping from the tree onto the ground. He now stood almost six feet from Kakashi.

"What do you mean if you can help it?" Cautiously challenged the silver-haired ninja.

"If I could, I would take my bow and slay every member of the Basilone Family where they stood, my own Master included. Alas, the bonds that tie me to them are strong rendering my attempts at rebellion mute at best." A humorless laugh escaped the bowman. "I cannot even commit suicide properly. Such a sad fate, wouldn't you say?"

Kakashi didn't let down his guard, but he did ease up if only by a hair. He sensed no hostility from this man, only a great air of sadness. It felt…familiar, almost comforting in a dark way. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tristan, former Knight of the Round Table. I would tell you more, but we are rather pressed for time." As if to prove his point, another series of explosions and tremors shook the ground beneath them. Another chorus of screams and battle cries reached up into the night. "Soon, I will have to wade back into that fray. I would respectfully ask you to do your best to avoid it."

"As smart a thing as that would be, it isn't going to happen. What's happening tonight is going to have a ripple effect across the surrounding nations. Not to mention, it may spill over into my village, and I can't have that happening." Kakashi responded.

The man now identified as Tristan remained silent. He looked at Kakashi with a gaze that almost seemed to express admiration. Quick as a flash, he reached to his waist then flicked his wrist outward. What landed at Kakashi's feet appeared to be some sort of dagger. It caught the light of the moon as the clouds passed over, giving it a near holy shine.

"Amongst the Basilone Family's Servants, there is one. Lycaon, a Berserker. He is the King of Werewolves."

"And you're going to tell me he's weak to silver just like in the movies?" Jabbed the masked ninja.

For a moment, a smirk seemed to form on Tristan's lips. " _This_ kind of silver in particular. To control him and those afflicted by his curse, the Basilones created special silver weaponry such as that dagger. If you choose to wade into this battle, keep that dagger on hand. Also, be wary of using your electrical powers. Lycaon was cursed by a god of thunder to be what he is, any who wield the power of Zeus or even remind him of the King of the Gods will become a target for his primal wrath."

Even if he didn't exactly understand every word said, he got the general gist of what Tristan was speaking. It seemed that the man wasn't an enemy, at least not one out to cause him or the Leaf serious harm. He kneeled down and picked up the dagger, examining the details on the weapon. If what the Archer had said was true then he was going to be needing the weapon.

"Ninja," called the caped warrior with his back turned to him. Kakashi noticed how he seemed to be struggling against some unseen force, it showed in his voice. "You…are…from the Leaf Village, correct?"

"Yes," Answered the Anbu going on guard. "What of it?"

"I hear…there is a Master-Servant pair living in your village, Hakuno Kishinami and Tamamo…Tamamo-no-Mae, Caster, correct?"

"…Yes, do you know them?"

 _Hm, how sad, indeed, fate is such a cruel thing. But…not one that man cannot raise his hand against._ Electrical sparks were dancing around him now. He was in visible pain as he turned around to face Kakashi. "T-Then…I…I ask that you deliver a message for me! Please!"

* * *

Across the forest, craters and arrows were beginning to outnumber plant life-nay, overtake it. Fires were beginning to rage in several places. If left only they would grow into mighty blazes.

More flames were spreading courtesy of the dozens of arrows that were continuously deflected via the edge of a refined blade that glittered in the light of the moon. Not all of the arrows were being deflected though, as a testament to the bow-wielder's skill, four of his arrows currently stuck out of his opponent's armored form. Across the armor lay a series of cuts and scratches and gashes showing that not even the samurai's skill had been enough to tip the battle in a one-sided direction. Far from it.

Nobumasa could only laugh at the aching pain gradually racing across his body. He knew what Philoctetes was up to, he didn't need to land a direct hit on him, only continuously wear him down until he hit his knees. The samurai didn't fear of getting an arrow to the face once that happened, what he feared more was getting chewed out by his Master, who was watching from the sidelines. No, it wouldn't be right to call it fear, annoyance was a better fit. To keep either of the two outcomes from happening, he pressed on, watching the flashes of light in the darkness. While Philoctetes was playing the time game, so he was. In the illumination of an explosion borne from a deflected arrow, he grinned like the devil he was born from.

As his left foot came down, Philoctetes grunted in annoyance, and pain. _Gods dammit it all! I'm approaching my limit! I have to finish this before this accursed ankle starts catching up to me!_ In a battle with a close-combat geared Servant like Oda Nobumasa, he'd lose, especially if his foot was weighing him down. Gnashing his teeth, he notched his next three arrows and let them fly. His opponent sensed something amiss about them and wisely rolled to the side just as the three arrows piercing the dirt. It immediately began to dissolve and the grass begins to rot. _I can do this, but it's going to be close._

 _Close? Hm, sounds like we're going to be…cutting it down to the wire this time, huh?_ Sounded his Master. Philoctetes couldn't help but note the series of coughs and wheezing in his Master's mental voice. _Ryūzetsu and I are almost out of the area, granted it hasn't been easy. Wolves all over the place!_

Several blasts of razor wind came bursting out of the bushes. The Greek Archer jumped upward, silently noting how the mass of trees behind him was cut down at the base thus began to fall. Grabbing one falling tree, he used all of his might to hurl the near thirty-foot-tall tree in the direction of his opponent. Afterwards, he took aim at the sides, where Leron and the others lay. _Fulvio, don't push yourself. You know that your body is…_

On the other end, there was a fit of coughing and wheezing. Blood was being expelled. _Thank you for the concern, but with all due respect my good friend, we both know my time has long since passed. My era is over, the torch has fallen to a little girl such as this one in my arms to make the future burn bright. Her…and you._

The brown-haired Servant could only bite his lip in solemn acceptance of his Master's words.

"Hey! If you're conversing with your Master, I'd get the last words out now! Odds are, one or both of you are going to be dead by sunrise!"

At first, Philoctetes thought about lobbing an insult back at the Japanese Servant; the chill that ran down his spine told him that such a thing was not what he needed to do, he had to prepare himself. Stabbing his golden bow into the dirt, he summoned four arrows then drove them into the ground around him, forming a rough square. Each arrow glistened with golden light that grew and connected with one another. Within seconds, a dome of translucent golden-light had formed around Philoctetes.

Outside of his dome, the forest seemed to grow darker and colder. An unearthly chill rushed through the leaves, sending leaves and embers dancing through the air. His superhuman ears heard the sudden roar of the flames that had begun to dot the landscape. His eyes saw as some of them turned ghostly blue.

" _Philoctetes, though it pains me…Odysseus is right."_

" _Are you really going to argue with us? Look at your ankle! Nay, smell it! By the gods, the smell alone will give us away!"_

" _Please, Philoctetes, you must understand, this war will perhaps be the bloodiest affair of the era. I…I want to return to my wife! Please, understand where I'm coming from!"_

" _So what if you can still use a bow, what of when the enemy is upon us? What then? Consider this a blessing as at least you'll live through this mess. Unlike most of us."_

" _It won't just stop at your ankle or foot; the poison will race up your body and cripple you at the worst possible time. It's better this way."_

" _You have my sympathies, Philoctetes."_

With every word, the Greek Servant felt his anger building and building. His vision, formerly clear and focused was rapidly turning red from the rage and hatred bumbling within him. The bow in his hands howled with radiant energy, the bowstring practically calling for him to pull it back, arrows notched and let fly his centuries-old hate. Around him formed the vestiges of his so-called allies, the men who'd abandoned him on that island. With each passing second, his grip on the bow grew tighter and tighter. His eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as he gazed around him, finding the familiar set of faces. It was when he turned to his right did he find the most reviled of them all.

He looked just as Philoctetes remembered, dirty blonde hair bordering on being outright brown in coloration. His curly hair lightly splayed in the nightly wind that blew through the forest. Cold and sorrowful copper colored eyes looked at him with a mixture of petty and dismissiveness.

"Philoctetes," began the phantom. "What we did had to be done for the good of the fleet."

"To hell if it was!" Screamed the Archer, jumping to his feet, eyes ablaze with righteous fury. "By Zeus' thunder, Odysseus, I could have fought! I fought when you came crawling back to me! I fought when I had every right to refuse! I fought even as I observed what a forsaken slaughter the war had-"

 _PHIL, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR IL CULO, NOW!_

If he made it through the night, Philoctetes made a mental note to thank his Master. Tearing his eyes away from the illusion, he looked straight ahead. Ahead was what was coming at him, a demon head, red-faced with a jaw opened wide and brimming with clashing blue flames. Philoctetes cursed as he attempted to move, only to stop as pain shot up his left leg.

Behind the fiery curtain, he could see Nobumasa grinning.

 _No! This will not be how it ends!_ Acting quickly, the Greek took aim with his bow and fired.

Arcs of blue lightning-laced one arrow while the other festered with a poisonous glow. First, the lightning arrow struck the ground before the approaching specter creating an explosion of lightning and dirt, then the second poison arrow struck. A literal wall of grass and rock exploded, the flaming head reared back in anger, but it didn't vanish completely.

Instead, it merely condensed itself into the blade of the blade wielded by its maker. Blood was pouring from the lips of the black-haired samurai. Beneath his armor, sickening green growths were beginning to spread. In spite of it all, he smiled viciously at the Archer. "No need to prolong this, Phil! Really, look at us, just pale imitations of the big-namers I'm sure the audience would love to see them fight!" The myriad of flames encircled Nobumasa's katana, giving it a ghastly appearance - an eight-foot mass of swirling earthly and unearthly flames that were swung directly at Philoctetes' exposed side.

While he could have run, the Archer decided to do something else - stand firm. Holding up his bow, he poured all of his strength into the weapon, causing its golden luster to erupt. Beneath his feet, the ground splintered and ultimately cracked as the two weapons collided. "Even if I'm not a big-namer, I still have my pride!" Roared the green-eyed man, bracing his feet against the broken earth. "While I may not be Hercules, I am still Philoctetes, one of the Ten Great Bowmen of Greece! In the name of my patron god, in the name of my friend, I shall not allow you or your cohorts to pass, Oda Nobumasa!"

Moss green orbs flashed with golden light. Nobumasa couldn't help but grin in eager excitement, even as his sword was pushed back and his opponent took a fighting stance with his bow. Rather than shoot directly at him, he aimed towards the group. The string was pulled back and an arrow fired, from the impact point came a mighty gale that shot Philoctetes directly into the sky. Regaining his wits, Nobumasa swung his katana, as well as directed his ghostly allies to attack the now airborne Archer.

From the sky, Philoctetes could get a good view of the surrounding land. Ahead of him, situated atop a massive tree stump sat what he believed to be the Hidden Grass Village. He would have liked to visit it. Some miles away burned the Blood Prison, now a battlefield.

Sadness temporarily overshadowed the bowman's face as he readied his first Noble Phantasm. _Wherever you go…it seems there's always war. Now, we bring our wars to this new world._ A mere second after the thought, Philoctetes' eyes opened in full, his whole body ablaze with golden light in stark contrast to the bow in his hands. Entwined with the golden glow was sickening green glow. Stretching about around him was a series of serpentine hands that barked and hissed at the end of the bow. Though what appeared in his fingers were four notched arrows, in reality, there were countless more. The green glow overtook the gold, causing the phantom hydra to hiss.

" _ **Tóxo Tou Hydra!"**_

Down on the ground, Nobumasa cursed.

From the sidelines, Leron and his cohorts screamed as they broke into a mad dash for safety.

The green light concentrated around the four arrows, all of which flashed sickly green as they were released from the bowstring. Four arrows quickly multiplied into eight, then to sixteen, then to thirty-two, and it continued from there until they hit the forested earth below.

Like a paper bomb going off, the explosion was loud and powerful, and impossibly horrendous in terms of smell. Plants withered and died just from toxic wave and not the actual blast that followed shortly after. The greenery that had been cultivated over the course of years vanished in a second instant, all of it swallowed up by the pale emerald glow of the growing dome of poison and fire and grew and grew. The tremors traveled from the epicenter outward, reaching the Hidden Grass Village in seconds.

Amongst the villagers, a collective shudder ran through them as they feared a new threat was upon them.

However, amongst their number was a dark-skinned doctor who looked up from his latest patient. Pushing down his mask, he inhaled a whiff of the lingering odor. Though his face screwed up, his lips curved into a smile.

"Phil…I'm glad that you still stick, you still stick up to the high heaven."

* * *

The outside world was a mess, as usual. And as usual, Alecto was doing her best to ignore it completely. It wasn't that hard given she already had something to focus on - bringing her husband back from the cold realm of death.

Surprisingly, Caligula was holding his own against the intruders at the base of the mountain. Indeed, it seemed to send in Nero had allowed him to regain the upper hand. A portion of her mind was still attuned to his, watching the battle and dishing out advice when needed. She hadn't expected to see another samurai and his Master enter the fray. Alecto just vaguely recognized the latter to be one of the Harweys' operatives. What he was doing here she didn't care for, so long as he stayed out there instead of in her hastily constructed lab turned resurrection chamber.

"You bitch, you won't get away with this!" Screeched one of her captives.

She could have graced that accusation with a response, but she had better things to do. Grabbing a vial from one of her many medical sets, she stalked towards the man who'd shouted. His clan members predictably scrambled to get as far from him as possible while he got a look of cold fear on his face. He struggled against his bonds even as Alecto injected the vial into his neck. His eyes dilated, then his body went still. With that done, she snapped her fingers, dismissing the chains that once bound him. At her command, he rose and joined the others around the magical circle she'd drawn.

Alecto had done her homework on the Enoshima Clan, the clan supposedly blessed by the power of dragons. Her knowledge of eastern mythology was enough for her to know that eastern dragons had more positive qualities and connotations than their western counterparts. Fittingly, they looked more like serpents, furthering the similarity to the great Ophion. That's what Alecto was betting on in mixing this world's ninjutsu with her world's revived magecraft.

Almost ten feet in diameter, the circle had taken almost two pain-staking hours to complete. Twelve snakes, three encircling the outer rim of the circle and the other six were directed at the center of the circle. Lying there was the cryo-tube that had been used to sustain the only man she'd ever loved. It was quietly humming along, a faint green glow surrounding it. Standing around the circle aligned with the six serpents. They'd all performed the hand signs and were now holding their arms out, a white glow emitting from their extended palms.

"Now…turn it up a notch! Bring him back, now!" barked Alecto as the entire chamber shook. To her right stood a row of men and women, all freshly pulled from the green storage green that hovered to her left side. They watched the strange ritual with wide eyes. She'd spoken little words, but they'd all gotten the hint of what was going on. "If this succeeds, then the rest of you may go free."

"Go free? Go where?" Scuffed one of the prisoners, a female. Her hair was tinged with dirt and snoot from the earlier battle. Like the rest of her clanmates, her clothes had been torn to shreds.

"You can go wherever you want, I personally don't care." Responded the Greek woman.

Righteous anger filled up the woman's being. "You razed our home! Destroyed it!"

"Yes, partially." Admitted the magus. "But in the end, your own village gave you up. If you seek vengeance on them then I won't stop you." Alecto turned her whole body around so that she could face the ash-haired woman. Seeing the madden determination in her icy blue eyes, the woman's previous rebellious attitude disappeared. "If you choose to come after myself or my husband…then I will kill you myself."

In spite of the threatening aura emitting from the mad doctor, the woman was able to dig deep and find a small shred of courage in order to speak. "S-S-So that's it? Y-You come to our village, uproot all of our lives…and now you're going to sacrifice us to bring back your husband? What the hell…what the hell gives you that right?!"

"Nothing."

"H-Huh?"

Standing still as a statue and just as hard, Alecto looked to the Enoshima clan member. While her body was still, it was the stillness of a snake readying itself to strike. In Alecto's blue eyes danced a twisted flame, one that pushed her to break down any and all walls before her. There was a very real fear that fire was going to burn all of the captured ninja and kunoichi to cinders. "You asked me what gives me the right - nothing. I won't deny that what I've done…can be called monstrous. But I don't care." Her finger shot out toward the technological tube at the center of the chamber and ritual circle. " _He_ is the one that I care about! _He_ is why I will kill every last one of you if I have to! If I have to go back and raze that entire village to the ground, then I will do so! If I have to march to the gates of the underworld, break them down myself, and wrestle Hades himself to the ground to get his soul back, then that is what I will do!"

Her words resounded through the mountain-top chamber like a clap of thunder. The force of her words hit the captives in full force, leaving each and every one of them stunned, in both awe and fear. While some wondered who the "Hades" she was referring to was, they could understand the analogy close enough - this woman was ready to storm hell if it meant resurrecting her husband. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be doing that, all she needed was just to sacrifice them.

If they survived, what would they do? Go back to the village that had offered them up to this mad woman to save themselves?

Some began to weep as they realized they had nowhere to go. Alecto paid them little mind as she directed her attention back to the ritual. The six Enoshima clan members were now glowing pure white, their hands blazing like fire.

The tube's readings were spiraling out of control, which was sweet music to Alecto's ears. Hands at her side, she watched as the light jumped from each person into the tube, the glow growing brighter and brighter with each one.

"It's…it's going to work." Mouthed the black-haired woman, tears gathering at her eyes. All the suffering and insanity she'd been through, all of it was about to pay off. "F-Finally…finally…I can see you again, Nico."

The last body fell, the life force taking the shape of a yawning dragon before jumping into the tube.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM!**_

Shocked to her core, Alecto fell to the ground, as did her captives. On her knees, she looked up at the ceiling, her mouth dropped seeing dozens of cracks beginning to form. Alecto's brain raced and her heart jumped into her throat.

 _Caligula, what's going on out there?!_ Mixed grunts and shouts answered her from the other end. She reached out again. Though he was still alive, she now sensed something that Caligula rarely liked showing - fear. _C-Caligula?_

 _CROSS! CROSS BEARER!_ Screeched the Mad Emperor. He sounded frantic, and injured. _Alecto, we must withdraw! One of those bastards from the Church is here! Him and one of his flying-_

The minute she heard the word "cross", her head snapped to the cryo-tube. Wide-eyed, she watched a singular white serpentine figure coil around the tube, blue eyes staring back at her. A second later and it bit into the pod. Heart thundering in her chest, Alecto ran for it. At her side, her captives saw the storage crystal hovering before them and made a beeline for it. The tears that had been building freely fell from her eyes as she threw her arms out at the figure slowly emerging from the cryo-tube.

Seconds later, countless beams of star-like light tore through the stony chamber, piercing through anything in its path, including people. The cracks multiplied, having spread through the whole of the mountain. Moments later, and the entire mountain started to collapse inward, sending a wave of dust and debris fanning out in all directions.

* * *

 _Well, this is quite a lovely way to spend a Thursday night!_ Thought the son of the White Fang as he came to a stop at what he felt was a safe place, his heart still pounding against his chest. It wasn't just his heart; his whole body was shaking as well. If he had to guess, he hadn't felt fear this strangling since his brief encounter with Orochimaru some time ago. He didn't know if he'd ever encounter a person-no, a force of evil as malicious as that again.

Kakashi just had. With wide eyes, he'd watched as a massive black and purple shadow rose up, stretching its demonic wings out while the head reared up to the sky, roaring so loudly it seemed to shake the clouds. Watching it, the Sharingan-user noted how similar it looked to a dragon, but not the sort that appeared in paintings and ancient legends. It was more along the lines of what he heard were "western" versions, bat-winged beasts with dark scales and the ability to breath fire from their mouth. The energy dragon did not breath fire, but its roar shook the earth and sky like thunder. Then, it shrunk back down. With his right eye, Kakashi had watched the giant mass of energy condense itself around a person wielding a sword. That sword was swung downward, and from the blade came tearing maelstrom of dark energy that obliterated everything in its path. Had he not jumped, sprinted, as fast he could, Kakashi knew he wouldn't have left behind so much as an atom.

At the end of his emergency sprint, he'd found himself at the rim of the battlefield, a line of scorched earth stretching outward beside him. Kakashi looked at it, then looked ahead, accidentally finding the cause of the blade.

Cloaked by a cloak of dark red and violet energy, the entity had the body shape of a man, but the blood-red eyes of a demon. It even had a matching face to go with it. A break in the dark aura revealed not human skin, but draconic scales that in no way could have belonged to an ordinary human. The sword was raised again and swung, an almost twelve-foot mass of energy jetting out from the tip, cleaving a path through everyone and everything in its way.

It was heading straight for Kakashi, so he did the smart thing and bolted out of the way. He didn't even bother to look back, only listen to the resulting crash and the dying screams that followed. _And just HOW MANY of these people are now living amongst us?_ While he was concerned with staying alive, the hundred or so men around him still seemed intent on killing each other. Several of them took notice of him as he ran without direction.

Naturally, they all tried to kill him in spite of having no idea who he was.

With no choice, Kakashi responded in kind, slashing and punching and kicking at everyone and everything that came his way. His earlier question at how the Blood Prison's inmates had survived was answered when he saw the strange weapons they wielded, weapons that possessed powers of their own. It was from the swing of a mystical-looking axe his Anbu sword snapped in half like a twig. Without a moment's hesitation, he reached behind his back to grab the silver dagger that the Archer from before had gifted him.

 _ **KLANG!**_

Even if it'd be meant for werewolves, it held up well against the glowing axe that his enemy wielded. His face morphed into one of shock as the small weapon held up against his massive blade. Kakashi pushed his body upward, throw off the weapon, then slashing at the man's exposed side. Blood gushed out from the cut.

 _All they have are weapons, very few of them are wearing any armor or protective clothing._ Noted the Copy Ninja as the fighter grew even fiercer. Ahead of him, Hōzuki Castle was shaking nonstop, most of its towers having fallen leaving little more than the citadel and castle walls standing. It was only a matter of time before it fell. Kakashi doubted that the battle would end when it did.

Howls rose up from his left side flank; steeling himself, he spun, his silver knife gleaming red with blood. The werewolf coming at him had been expecting an easy kill. What it got was a silver blade slicing its arm off, causing it to howl in agony. Sharingan narrowed, Kakashi ignited his free left arm and ran the lightning-encased fist directly into the creature's chest. He dragged the arm out, blood gushing from the injury. Rather than take any chances, he slashed at the throat with his dagger.

"Ohoho, not bad, for a cyclops. Hm, let me see, silver hair and a red-right eye, you wouldn't happen to be Sharingan Kakashi of the Leaf Village, would you?"

The familiar sense of dread and fear returned in full force, perhaps even heavier and more suffocating. Lightning arched from his left hand as he slowly turned around to face the dark entity that had carved a massive path of destruction earlier.

The sword had been planted in the ground and the dark aura was dissipating. That said, the scales remained, sticking out from the exposed skin on his hands, neck, and his face. His black hair was spikey and wild, likely a result of his supernatural powers, the same went for his eyes, which were reptilian slits in the color of blood. "Allow me to properly introduce myself, Pedru Degane of **Oro Arms and Equipment**. Might I perhaps interest you in some weaponry? Something to keep you alive and perhaps save your peaceful little village?"

In spite of the slight fear still gripping his body, Kakashi held firm, brandishing his dagger. "I'll have to decline as you can see, I already have a weapon of my own."

Pedru burst into laughter seeing the silver weapon. "Ah, I see. One of the Basilone Family's daggers. Me and my partner helped make that, you know. Yes, little toys to help control the wild mutts you see roaming about. It can be a pretty effective weapon in the right hands. Still," his hand moved in the blink of an eye. "If you ever want a little something…more, or your village is in need of some quality equipment, look us up. Oh, and good luck with Fido here. You're gonna need it, Copy Ninja."

Two things. First, Kakashi looked at his hand and found it now contained a business card instead of a shuriken or projectile. Second, when he looked back, Pedru was gone, but something was coming at him. Something big and black. His hands began to weave hand signs, but it was in vain as the creature kicked off the ground, a sonic boom that nearly shattered his ears.

Were it not for his Sharingan, Kakashi knew he would have lost his hand instead of a few strands of his hair. He dodged again, this time just avoiding the pair of claws by less than an inch. From his right-

 _ **CRACK!**_

-Blood sipped through Kakashi's lips and stained his mask as he flew across the ground, bursting through rubble and combatants until hitting the stop along with a pile of debris. Pain exploded from his stomach and chest like he'd just taken a direct hit from a wrecking ball. If he had to guess, he just had. Glancing up, the Anbu ninja saw what the "wrecking ball" was undoubtedly the largest werewolf he'd ever seen. Standing at almost eight-feet-tall, it easily cast a shadow over the other combatants on the field, including its fellow wolves. Blood poured from several open and healing wounds across its body, some of which looked like they might have been fatal had the beast been a product of nature.

One look into the blood-red feral eyes and Kakashi knew this creature was anything _but_ natural. The more he looked at it, the more…human it almost seemed. Except for when it roared, a sound so powerful the air itself shook as the soundwaves traveled across the battlefield. Had he been less disciplined, Kakashi would have covered his ears in a vain attempt to shield them. His combat instincts kept him from doing so; they told him to move. That's exactly what he did as he watched the muscles on the massive werewolf's body tense up.

The beast's claws completely demolished the ground he'd previously been lying on, scattering rock and dirty everywhere. Kakashi weaved the hand signs and launched several fireballs at the man-wolf. All they did was annoy it. Eyes bulging with animalistic fury, it charged straight through the flames, claws stretched out and ready to rip him in two.

He dashed straight into the arms of the beast, his right arm pulled back and gripping the silver dagger.

 _ **SLIISH!**_

The Copy Ninja's ears buzzed as he heard the sound of flesh splitting open; then his heart skipped a beat as he heard the sound of something massive moving through the air. Already in motion, he poured chakra into his feet hoping he'd be fast enough to evade the coming counter attack.

He wasn't. His body screamed in agony, specifically, almost his entire left side. By Kakashi's count, almost all of his left side ribs were either fractured or broken. Dirt and blood bathed his body as he rolled along the ground like a bowling ball before coming to a stop. Hearing the annoyed snarl of the wolf, he quickly began formulating his next plan. Just as the werewolf struck, the copy ninja vanished into the ground. Confused, the giant man-wolf searched the surrounding area. It was a futile effort as blood was every along with the vile scent of toxic gases and other fumes. Hearing, on the other hand, still worked.

A mighty claw came down on the silver-haired ninja that burst from the ground. Just as a sadistic grin grew along the werewolf's jaws, the clone went poof. His anger persisted as he dragged his claw along the ground, raising it as more clones burst forth. Through the hazes of smoke, the werewolf spotted the countless paper-tags with familiar writing.

"I take it you're the werewolf that was described earlier." Came the voice of the Copy Ninja. His vision was dimming and the strength in his legs was starting to fade. A single direct hit and a glancing blow, only those two things and he felt like he was on his last legs. Kakashi theorized the damage had lowered his stamina, which was being pushed to the max so he could keep his Sharingan up. This would likely be his last chance to use it for the night. Meeting his tired eyes were the enraged bloody orbs of the werewolf.

" _Mister Kakashi, a moment if you'd please."_

Kakashi turned around, surprised to find the fox-eared Caster standing before him, apparently bearing gifts. He'd kept his distance from the mysterious spell-user, partially out of caution and partially out of respect. A solid opinion on the woman had yet to form in his mind, but so far, she was serving as the maternal figure that Naruto's own biological mother had been kept from executing. Tamamo stepped forward, a stack of rectangular sheets of paper, talismans, in her hand. She offered the stack to him.

" _These talismans contain a touch of my elemental powers. From what I hear, you like Lord Sarutobi are capable of using all five elements so I believe they will be of some use to you on this mission. Please, take them just in case you find yourself in a situation that requires a…"_ Her foxy ears twitched, a smirk graced her lips. _"Let's say a fox's touch. What do you say?"_

Smirking a little himself, he took the stack of talismans from her. Though seemingly ordinary paper, he could sense the magical energy pulsating beneath his fingers. It didn't quite feel like chakra; somehow, it felt a bit more…primal. Darker even. _"If it'll help me complete my mission and keep the village safe, that's all the reason I need. Thank you, Tamamo-san. Though I must ask, how exactly do I use these talismans? I'm a ninja, not a spellcaster like you."_

" _Hehehe, don't worry about that."_ Behind her waist, the woman's fox tail waved. Kakashi was still getting used to that. _"Since coming here, I've made some modifications. You wouldn't believe what this world's done for my Witchcraft! Every second of the day I feel like I'm bursting with energy! Anyways, back to your question. As I've said, I've made some modifications to my talismans so that they will react to the chakra that your ninja use, but you must call out the spell's name. Remember, Mister Kakashi, names and words have power. As for the spells in your hands, their names are as follows…"_

"I hear you don't like lightning." Commented the silver-haired ninja, keeping his eyes on his enemy. " **Raitei!** " Shouted the Anbu, making a one-handed hand sign.

Recognition flashed in the wolf's eyes as the command was spoken. It was screaming a second later, its body encircled by multiple arcs of twisting purple lightning with the Ofuda acting as the epicenter of what quickly became a localized lightning storm. Chunks of the giant werewolf were torn out, the flesh and organs beneath roasted like fish on a grill. Through the pain and muscle spasms, the beast attempted to escape; it was an attempt doomed to fail. Glancing up, it caught saw of a concentrated mass of lightning in one hand of the ninja while in the other he held a glittering silver object. If the pain hadn't widened the eyes of the werewolf, then the silver glow certainly did. Ice-cold fear gripped the man-beast's rapidly beating heart as it watched the Copy Ninja placed his electrified right hand atop the dagger, which was leveled at its chest.

"Lightning Blade…Silver Streak!"

A single ray of silvery light slammed hard into the twisting wall of purple. From the collision shout out several massive and twisting arcs of lightning like an enraged pack of snakes. At the center of the maelstrom, Kakashi pressed his dagger as deep as he could into the werewolf's chest, he'd penetrated the skin, but not enough for his liking, he had to go deeper. What remained of his chakra was poured into the silver dagger held tightly in his hand. Around him, the purple lightning from the talismans began to twist around and encircle his arm where they quickly raced up the limb into the dagger. Steeling his feet against the ground, the Copy Ninja gave one final roar of effort and poured all that he had left into the small weapon.

Silver and deep violet shot out of the werewolf's backside as a jagged beam that was violently retched to the side, annihilating spiritually composed skin and bone and muscle along the way. Blood exploded from the massive injury, which stretched from the werewolf's chest through its left side. Its heart was gone, having been completely destroyed by the supercharged voltage blade that had been created by the Copy Ninja.

And yet it was still standing.

Kakashi staggered back, his whole body feeling like lead. He knew this was it, he'd hoped his newly-invented attack would be enough to end the battle and kill this monstrosity, but he was wrong. _Sensei, Obito…Rin…I…I tried my best._

Pure hatred stared back at the human. Bloody jaws opened, a raspy and inhuman voice exiting, " _Ai gamisou…óa psarión tou Zeús!_ "

And like the many trees Kakashi had seen earlier that night, the werewolf fell to the ground, blood pooling around its corpse.

A curtain of silence fell upon the battlefield, partially because most if not all of the werewolves present suddenly stopped and turned to look at the battle, or rather, the aftermath. One after another, mournful howls went up; some were immediately silenced as the prison inmates cared nothing for the now deceased werewolf. Kakashi actually counted his blessings in that regard as it meant that they'd be too occupied to take revenge for their supposed pack leader. Speaking of said pack leader, Kakashi watched with tired eyes as the body began to dissolve away into an array of golden particles.

 _So…that's what happens when one of these Servants…dies._ Digging at the back of his mind, he remembered the explanation that Servants were merely extremely powerful spirits. In truth, they possessed no "physical body" like living creatures. Kakashi took a painful step back, his stomach and sides flaring up like coal pockets. Spirits or not, the damage that Servants were able to do were very real. He felt himself beginning to fall back.

Someone, or rather, something caught him. Immediately, his nose bristled with the smell of ozone mixed in with the sweet aroma of sakura flowers. Wide-eyed, he turned his head just enough to see the glowing eyes of the mystical fox familiar he'd rode in on.

" _Our business here, done. We go. Now."_

With the same swiftness that it'd use to carry him from the Leaf to the Land of Grass, the fox took off, sparks bursting as it took to the smog-covered air. Kakashi didn't really argue with it as it began to literally run through the skies with him on its back.

"-you bastard! You bastard! Come back down here and fight me like a man! I said come back down here, you _futtuto bastardo!_ " Came a male voice sounding quite pissed.

Kakashi tried to look back down and make out who it was shouting at him. If he had to guess, probably someone pretty pissed off. He supposed that he now had one more person after his head.

" _Hold tight. We go fast. Speed of lightning."_

Kakashi could have sworn that he heard the fox snickering. A moment later and he was proven right as the familiar tossed him up, then used its power over the wind to shift him so he fell onto his stomach on the creature's back. Then it accelerated.

 _Boom!_

By sheer reflex, he gripped at the fox's fur. If he hadn't, he surely would have been thrown off as the spiritually-constructed creation created a small sonic boom, zipping across the battlefield like a bolt of lightning. Apparently, the fox hadn't been kidding.

Even as the wind literally whipped at his face, Kakashi looked back as best he could. Finally, Hōzuki Castle came crumbling down, a mass of fire erupting from its underbelly. Practically the entire cliffside it'd been built on collapsed, the pieces sliding into the lake below sending titanic waves slamming into the other side of the shore. He didn't bother continuing to watch. Something in his gut told him there wasn't going to be a winner in the conflict, only a whole lot of corpses.

Hundreds, perhaps thousands of trees and giant plants zoomed past him in the blink of an eye. One minute they were riding the wind, and then the next the ride was over.

" _Wait here. They will be here soon. Away from danger. Away from falling stars."_

"Falling stars? What are you-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

This time, it didn't quite sound like thunder, it sounded bigger. Exhausted, Kakashi looked to the sky. Behind his mask, his mouth dropped. Glittering in the skies, high enough to practically touch the clouds, a mass of gold and black light was glittering, like a low altitude star. From the star came half a dozen other masses of light, shooting toward the earth like a meteor shower. Or a rain of missiles. A minute later and he felt the ground beneath his feet shaking.

Kakashi turned to the storm fox. "Looks like I owe you one, don't I?"

Cocking its head, the fox snickered.

"Heh, so I see you made it out alive too, huh?"

He barely batted an eye when Chandler and Okada arrived on their own foxes, but what caught his attention was the extra passenger that Chandler had with him. Another man, dressed somewhat similarly to Okada, but his gaze was different. It was hard as stone yet sharp as a razor blade.

"Kakashi, this is Shinmen Munisai, a Fox Catcher, one of Hakuno and Tamamo's allies. He's a Servant of the Saber Class."

"Saber, so he's-"

"A swordsman, yes." Boomed the man, immediately jumping off of the fox and walking to Kakashi. His hawkish gaze had the Anbu going on guard despite his body having little energy left. The Saber-class Servant stopped before the silver-haired ninja. "…Kakashi Hatake, aka the Copy Ninja. A Faker. I hear that eye of yours can copy any jutsu, but it cannot replicate natural ability thus a battle between us…"

 _SWOSH!_

 _KLANG!_

"Would come down to pure skill!" Shouted the samurai, his face a feral smile as his blade grinded against the silver dagger held firm within Kakashi's hand. Though the Copy Ninja's expression was deadly serious, the expressions on the faces of the others were not.

Except for Okada.

"What the hell?! You'll fight him but not me? Admit it, Unrivaled Under the Sun, you are scared of me!" Screamed the Manslayer, stomping his foot.

Munisai sheathed his sword, chuckling all the while. "But that is a fight for another day. A day we shall have to ourselves. In the meantime, I believe we all have places we must be and reports to be made. By the way," he looked to Kakashi's dagger. "That weapon is not of this world, it belongs to the Basilone Family. How exactly did come by it?"

"Would you believe me if I told you one of their Servants gave it to me? He said his name was Tristan, Knight of the Round Table, and he said he had a message for me to deliver to Hakuno Kishinami." As he thought, his words were a bombshell that caught the rest of his little group off-guard. Recognition flashed in all of the other-worlders' eyes. "I'll take this knife as proof he was speaking some truth. It did help me take down one of those werewolves, without it I would have been dead."

Chandler looked at how the storm foxes were staring at the dagger, sniffing it like bloodhounds. He recalled the last thing that the werewolves he and the Japanese swordsmen had been doing before bugging out. "Kakashi…this werewolf you fought…was it…larger than average?"

"Matter of fact, yeah, it was. Almost eight-feet tall." Responded the cycloptic ninja, his right eye having been covered by his headband.

Munisai caught the human's train of thought and followed it. "Around its neck, was there jewelry? Golden jewelry?" Seeing the man nod, the makings of a smile formed on his face. "And did the wolf speak unlike the others, specifically a gibberish tongue?"

Okada's face grew pale as the ninja nodded again.

"Yes, yes. I'm assuming it was some language from your world. It sounded quite strange to me. Before, Tristan warned me about him, said he was cursed."

The manslayer's skin was now bleach white. "No."

"He hated lightning, didn't he?" Mused Chandler.

"Yep, and that's how I killed him. Drove this dagger combined with my Lightning Blade through his chest then his heart."

"No!" Screamed the orange-eyed Assassin, his face a delirious mess. "No, no, no, no, no! You're…you're…you're a human! A human! Worse, you're a _ninja_! There's no way you could have done it! There's no way you could have-"

The other two men burst into soft laughter, with even the storm foxes joining in leaving a confused Kakashi staring at the lot of them.

Chandler moved around and placed a tired hand on the man's shoulder. "Now I truly owe you a drink, _mon amie_. That giant werewolf you took down was none other than Lycaon, King of Werewolves and the first recorded werewolf in human history. Oh, and a Berserker-Servant! One of the Basilone Family's top hitters as well!"

Kakashi blinked. "Really? Then I-"

"NOOOO!" Screeched the Manslayer, having fallen to his knees and crying comical tears as he is wallowing at the glittering moon high overhead. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY MISSION! MY BIG CHANCE, NOT THAT ONE-EYED SCARECROOOOW!"

The three men watched the display with different expressions. Chandler looked at his Servant and rolled his eyes, French curses softly flowing from his lips. He needed a drink, now. Munisai looked at the downtrodden man with complete disinterest. His antics reminded him too much of his son. Lastly, Kakashi stood in quiet bewilderment, wondering if he should apologize or what. He knew one thing - he was definitely keeping the dagger.

As for the storm foxes, they openly snickered in the way unique to their species. Unknown to the three men, miles away in another country, tucked away in her bed and in her the arms of her Master and husband, their creator was laughing. She hugged her brown-haired love a bit tighter, a soft "Mikon" leaving her lips.

Tamamo-no-Mae's dreams turned pleasant, and when she awoke, she had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

* * *

 **Let me just say for the record I love werewolves. Really, I love them more than vampires and wish they could get more spotlight than those bloodsuckers. All that said, this story already has a big bad wolf character and I had to have one Servant go down before we hit Chapter 20 and Lycaon was it. Originally, I was thinking of having Kakashi use his Sharingan to trap him in genjutsu, but then I realized that with his Mad Enchantment it probably wouldn't work thus the ofuda-lightning idea was born.**

 **See, what Tamamo did, handing out her ofuda, is going to be a recurring tactic throughout this story. As she said, her Witchcraft is stronger than it was in the Moon Cell, not to mention its far more flexible in the Naruto-world. Kakashi isn't going to be the only one whipping out some ofuda to set up attacks and traps, so will Naruto and his adoptive siblings and a handful of others who earn Tamamo's trust. The name of the spell Kakashi used, "Raitei" literally means thunderclap and is an actual attack Tamamo can use in Extella/Link (before, it was confined to a cutscene where she shocked Elizabeth). Think of them as similar to Rin's jewels, but much stronger and more versatile.**

 **Regarding Kakashi, he had quite a night, huh? Gets saved by the Knight of Lamentation, gain a snazzy weapon, survives a warzone, and becomes the FIRST ninja to kill a Servant. Not bad for the future Sixth Hokage, huh? I've got plans for the role Kakashi's going to have in this story and it's definitely going to involve him butting heads with Servants, most of whom have him outmatched in terms of power. It is rather symbolic as while I know his animal motif is dogs, I'm going to be having some fun with having him have a connection with wolves and canine-affiliated Servants.**

 **I moved the Blood Prison from a nonexistent ocean to a lake since the country it's located in is NOWHERE near any oceans or beaches. Odds are the directors of Blood Prison probably just threw it in to really add to the hellhole prison feel of the place. As for Satori, while he's able to sense fear and killing intent in order to avoid his attacks, I had Tristan be the one to defeat him since his Failnaught uses the AIR ITSELF to cut the target to pieces. Not exactly a lot of ways to defend against an enemy who uses the air to kill you, even if you can see his fingers moving or sense his killing intent.**

 **Now to the other Archer presented this chapter. For those of you unaware, Philoctetes is from Greek mythology and was both a companion/friend of Hercules and one of the heroes of the Trojan War, though not a lot of people know that second part. When Herc died, Phil was the only one willing to light the funeral bronzer for him thus he was gifted with Hercules' bow and arrows; in the context of the Nasuverse, this means that he possesses the "Bow of Hydra" Noble Phantasm that Rin claimed Hercules would have if summoned as an Archer. It is his primary Noble Phantasm that comes with two functions, it's first "base" function being firing poisoned arrows; the second is a down grounded version of Nine Lives in arrow form. Nobumasa was right when he said that he and Phil were "stand-ins" for their more well-known counterparts. Phil is basically a discount Archer!Hercules, but that doesn't mean he should be counted out.**

 **As for Oda Nobumasa? He's reportedly one of Nobunaga's bastard children. While his name and existence are recorded, his real life contains little to no hard fact as he was a bastard child and his deeds were largely left ambiguous. From what is know, mostly from likely propaganda pieces, he was everything Nobunaga wanted his heir apparent Nobutada to be. Two brothers competing for a father's affection, hm, sound familiar? This leaves plenty of room for me to explore and fill-in-the-blanks as the Nasuverse likes doing from time to time.**

 **Alrighty, next chapter we'll be getting back to some family fluff, fun at the academy, and looking at the fallout of an international event happening literally overnight. Oh, and this chapter officially marks the countdown to a certain...event. Until then, and happy Fourth of July, readers!**


	20. Chapter 18-Nameless and Fallen Angel Pt1

**Welcome back, everyone. This chapter's going to be a bit of a cooldown from the last one involving some fluff and foreshadowing…and a few surprise encounters. Oh, and some canon-meddling.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 _ **Chapter 18 - Nameless Angel and Fallen Angel Pt. 1**_

* * *

"You go start making breakfast, I'll see him." Whispered the human Master, only to be met by a catty smirk from his Servant-turned-wife.

"Oh no, right now, he needs the soft encouragement of his mother, besides this will be good practice for you in making pancakes." Coolly shot back the fox-eared woman, her equally fox tail wagging behind her.

Hakuno raised a lone eyebrow while continuing to smirk and keep his voice barely above a whisper. "Challenging my cooking, are you? You know that's going to cost you."

Tamamo merely looked back to her Master with an equally daring smile. Neither of them had any real intention of continuing the battle, nor did they care who won it. Giggling, she grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The closer they got, the more clearly they could hear it - the sound of their son practicing in the backyard.

Both Master and Servant knew it was the battle with Okada that had awoken Naruto's fighting spirit-no, perhaps it was more accurate to say it had further stroked it. Since then, he'd begun to more earnest practice his fighting skills whenever time allowed him to do so. Tamamo would rather have liked it if her son hadn't seen her do battle with another Servant. In fact, she could still hardly believe that Naruto had managed to elude her attention. Then again, he was a fox like her, and she'd been rather focused on killing the opponent before her. In the end, she was simply glad that the young blond had managed to avoid the fierce crossfire exchanged during the battle. Hakuno honestly didn't blame Naruto for wanting to see his adoptive mother fight; admittedly, watching Tamamo do battle had become one of his favorite things to see.

She was the one that Naruto was mimicking, or trying to anyway. He was a long way off from her refined and graceful movements, what with his barely muted grunts and wails as he pounded at the wooden practice dummy they'd set up in the backyard. Hist fists and legs slammed against the stuffed dummy again and again in a mad beat without any sort of rhythm. It was admittedly good…for someone his age. From a single glance, one could tell that Naruto was a brawler by nature and he'd likely grow up into one, albeit hopefully one who knew how to use his brain as well as his fists. Tamamo secretly vowed she'd make sure the whisker-faced boy who think as well as he could fight, so too had Hakuno.

Suddenly, the rush of physical blows came to a halt as the whisker-faced boy still in his pajamas kicked off of the training dummy with a jump kick that landed him back several feet. His hands went through a series of hand signs, ending with his mouth open and inhaling visible whiffs of air. From their place behind the wall, Hakuno and Tamamo tensed.

"Wind Style-Air Bullet!"

The blast was strong, and so too was the kickback.

"A-Ah! M-Mom?!" Exclaimed the shocked seven-year-old, staring at the fox-eared woman who held him in her arms. The shock faded fast as the pieces came together in his young mind. "Um, h-how long were you and dad watching me?"

"Mm, just for the last three minutes. Quite impressive, but you've still got a long way to go before you're fit for fighting." Chided the Servant, placing the boy back on his feet and ruffling his hair.

"H-Hey! Can I get some credit!? Look at what I did to that practice dummy! I totaled it!" Defended the young jinchūriki, pointing his finger at the practice dummy, or what was left of it. His air-based attack had knocked the target clean off of its wooden mast, a nice-sized hole in its stomach area making it resemble a flatten straw pancake. "One day, that's going to be anyone who tries to come at me!"

"Maybe, if they're standing absolutely still and are weak to blunt-force attacks." Quipped Hakuno, standing beside his wife with a disinterested stare on his face.

To his credit, Naruto picked up on the sarcasm. Fast. "Dad! Come on, you're supposed to be helping me like mom is!" Cried the blue-eyed child, waving his arms about while Tamamo giggled. A part of her wanted to give her husband a mock scolding, but one quick glance told her that there wasn't any need to.

The blonde's flailing came to a quick stop as he felt the older male's hand fall atop of his head. One thing Naruto had learned was that the palms of his adoptive parents carried two distinctive feelings that well represented their personalities. His mother's palm was always warm and welcoming, like the soft heat of the sun upon one's face. In contrast, his father's were more…soothing, often bringing raging emotions to a stand-still and replacing them with a translucent calm. Furthering the feeling were his eyes, always warm and inviting, but also kindly telling him to stop and listen to what he had to say. That's exactly what Naruto decided to do.

"What you do was impressive, for a schoolyard brawl." Hakuno began. "But you can't remain at that level forever, you certainly won't be able to graduate from the academy with it. If you got about wailing like that with all your might, you will do three things: tire yourself out, provide an opening for your enemy…and look kind of stupid while doing it. Trust me on that last one, it's especially bad if you're trying to show off for someone." He was glad that he'd grown used to Tamamo's giggles enough he could ignore them. And that Naruto was too focused on him to take much notice of her.

"B-But how do I get people to watch me? And think I'm awesome or strong?" Pressed the young Uzumaki.

"By focusing on the task at hand. Until you get to a certain level of skill and strength, you can't afford to spend your time thinking about who's watching you or what they might think." Calmly replied the Wizard. His hand moved from his golden spikes to his chest, where his middle and index finger stopped at his center. "Sometimes, what's in here can only be shown through actions, not just words. If people are watching closely, they'll see that, and respond to it more than they will you just shouting at the top of your lungs." There was a pause as Hakuno's hand rose back up, stopping at the blonde's forehand. "Of course, there are times when words can do a lot. In fact, sometimes they can get you places your fists can't." The brown-haired teen's lips twisted into a smile. "Confusing, isn't it?"

Naruto's frown spoke volumes. "Yeah, it is. I mean, I sorta get what you're saying, a little bit. But…how do I know which is which?"

"That is something you'll have to learn as you grow older and advance in life." Interjected the pink-haired woman. "When to use words and when to use action, those are things you're going to have to discover for yourself, Naruto."

The couple could tell that he didn't fully understand their words, but he now at least had them in his head where they'd remain and be mulled over until he could. That was the best they could ask for - planting a seed and hoping that one day it would sprout into a splendid flower.

That was the future though, for now, they were going to focus on the present. "Say, Naruto, how about you head inside and set the table for breakfast? I'll be right behind you in a second." Hakuno said, causing the boy's mood to brighten.

A smile on his face, Naruto raced from his father's embrace back into the home, his feet pounding against the floorboards as he did so. Barely a minute later and a light-colored fox trotted along the floor after the blonde. The familiar looked to the couple with a neutral stare before yipping and following after its young charge.

"You know, I think that familiar you made for him has taken a liking to him." Hakuno noted.

There was barely any reaction on his part as he suddenly found his neck encircled by his loving wife, her assets pressed up against his chest. Hakuno was glad that Naruto was now busy in the kitchen. It was ten years too early for him to see stuff such as this. And he wasn't quite ready to have "the talk" until he'd at least grown some facial hair. "It isn't surprising, he's a kind and innocent boy, one who will grow up into a fine kitsune of his own one day. Before then, he'll do all the things kids his age should be able to do - have fun, be spoiled, and go off to school. Leaving his parents all by their lonesome." Added the gold-eyed woman with a seductive smile.

Hakuno could feel a sweat drop forming on the back of his head. "Tamamo, the store."

"Oh, our customers can wait an hour…or two. Besides, I need my nourishment just as much as them." Answered back the Servant. Behind her, Tamamo's animalistic tail began to sway back and forth in a familiar pattern, she was signaling him. She was no rubbing herself against him; should Naruto have chosen to come back at the moment, he would have caught both of his adoptive parents in a rather…compromising scene. Tamamo didn't seem to worried about that, perhaps on account of the fact that they'd done this dance countless times before. She had become a master at it, and so too, for better or for worse, had Hakuno.

"While you may be right about our customers…I don't think the same came to be said for Lord Hokage and the council." Declared the human. Immediately, the Caster's face dropped.

Wearing the same deadpan expression, she directed her attention to her left, where she saw a brown-furred monkey perched atop the fence. Attached to its back was a holster containing a scroll in it.

Tamamo raised a single hand, made a gun-motion with her finger and let fly a single bolt of pure solar energy. Expectedly, a fearful shriek left the summoned animal as it scrambled to get out of the way. Where it once stood now rose a column of smoke with cinders cascading onto the grassy ground.

"Caster." Groaned Hakuno with a painted smile.

The Servant grunted, and snorted as the monkey regained its bearings and began an angry rant against her.

"Hey, hey, sorry about that." Offered the brown-haired teenager, lowering himself down so he was almost eye-level with the animal. "How about I whip you up something to eat? Afterwards, we'll be there for the meeting and you'll have a nice full stomach, sound like a deal?" A human hand was stretched out and met by a small and furry palm, a happy series of chirps and oohs going along with it. In a heartbeat, the monkey messenger scrambled up Hakuno's arm and found a temporary home on his shoulder, much to the annoyance of the fox-eared woman.

"Maaaster! You're being too nice again!"

"Personally, I blame you for making me weak to all things cute and furry." Shot back the human in a sing-song voice. "Come on! You don't want this little guy to be the first one to sample my all-new super delicious blueberry pancakes, do you?"

"EEK!"

And so it was breakfast at the Kishinami household was joined by a new member, one barely the length of either of the senior's arms yet possessing all the quickness of the wind. Needless to say, the youngest member of the household was quite enthralled by the guest, who mirrored his fascination. As for the mistress of the house? Well, that was a different story. Naruto caught her near venomous glares that his adoptive mother shot at the monkey but never bothered to question them. Nor did he question why his father would continuously smirk at her pouty face and his curious expression.

 _I guess…this is what having a family is like._ Happily concluded the young blonde as he continued to tear into his stack of pancakes. He was going to be needing all the energy he could get for the day.

* * *

"So, how are you holding up after…you know?"

Several weeks ago, it would have been considered downright insane to suggest that Sasuke Uchiha would be openly interacting with Naruto Uzumaki, the village outcast. Not only was Uchiha child interacting with him, but their talks had become an almost daily occurrence, as had talks between the blonde and several other clan heirs and such. A spot had been found - the old swing set that Naruto himself frequented when he first began going to school at the academy. No one, not even Kiba, ever dared to sit in the wooden set for reasons none of them could ever identify, and in the case of some like Shikamaru, chose not to dwell on. It was Naruto's seat, the one place he'd been able to claim for his own at the academy in spite of the disdain the student and teacher body showed him. Or most of them nowadays.

Naruto looked at the dark-haired boy with a questioning stare. "I'm doing okay. I mean, we really don't talk about it much. At the very least, my parents weren't angry with me. Were yours?"

There was a shrug of shoulders, "Well, they were pretty nervous. My mom made me promise to never do something like that again."

"I don't know why she was so angry with you." Sakura chirped in. "Wasn't it originally Naruto's idea to follow them into the forest?"

"Hey! It's not like we got hurt or anything!" Quickly defended the whisker-faced boy.

"Yeah, but what you did was still pretty reckless." Shikamaru added with a yawn. A moment later and his back was laid flat against the grass, the late spring sun shining overhead. "Still, you guys got to see a pretty high-level battle which I'm sure kept you both up at night, so I guess it was worth it."

"What kind of jutsu did you say your folks used? Naruto, you said your mom used-"

"Water style!" Exclaimed the former orphan with a wide grin. "She was super cool in using it! She could have beat Okada hands-down if the fight had gone on a little longer!"

"With my dad's help." Snapped back Sasuke, crossing his arms. "Your mom was backing _my_ dad up, and that's how they were able to win the fight."

The assembled kids shut paused as the two boys locked eyes in what was shaping up to be yet another glaring contest. Though many would say that friendship was blooming between the two, it was obvious there was a growing rivalry laced in there as well. Naturally, most leaned towards Sasuke holding the led, which he planned on validating in the afternoon once the time came for sparring practice. That said, the blond underground still had his supporters, albeit of the quiet and reserved kind.

"Um, wasn't the fight interrupted? Or at least, that's what I heard." Spoke Chōji, looking between the two boys. Their harden glare dropped as they recalled how exactly the confrontation with the Manslayer had ended. It served as a gateway to remind them of just how off-track the entire afternoon had gone.

Sasuke was the first to concede, in a sense. "Yeah, well…my dad's super-secret jutsu was still stronger! As a Uchiha, one day, I will use that same jutsu to crush anyone who gets in my way!"

"Yeah right. 'Sasuke Uchiha, shooting lightning out of his fingertips,' that'll be the day!" Naruto snorted.

A knot formed on the boy's forehead. "Shooting lightning is cooler than wind! Besides, in terms of elements, I've got you beat!"

"Yeah! Sasuke, wait a second." Sakura started, looking between the two boys. "What do you mean? Elements?"

"They're talking about chakra affinities." Explained the still laying down Shikamaru. "I heard my dad talk about them, they're-"

"Every ninja possesses an affinity for one of five chakra natures - fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning." Naruto cut off, doing his best to look as focused as possible. "Sasuke's chakra nature is fire…and mine is wind." Suddenly, the blonde's face lit up. Quickly, he jumped off of the swing and made for his schoolbag, its front decorated by a cartoonish fox logo. He returned with several sheets of paper. "Here! Let's see what kind of chakra nature you guys have!"

"Huh?" Exclaimed the pink-haired girl. "Naruto, where did you get these?"

"I brought them from my house! Come on, let's see what kind of elements you guys can use!"

Sakura was the first to take one of the sheets of paper in hand. She was obviously nervous. This was her first time learning of chakra natures and the like. If she had to guess, Naruto's "home studying" had been a far bigger boon than anyone had previously thought. Yet, she didn't feel as embarrassed as she should have as the "demon child" gave her a quick lecture on how to channel chakra into the sheets with Sasuke helping. Admittedly, she did blush as the black-haired boy walked over and placed his hands against hers to help her focus. She suddenly didn't mind spending the whole morning by the swing set and tree.

The kids' ears buzzed as they heard the paper began to crack and crumble away like dirt scooped from the ground. Sakura's face morphed into one of panic and she would have dropped the sheet had Sasuke not kept his grip on her hands, calming her.

"Huh, so you've got an earth affinity."

"I-I-I've heard of that. E-E-Earth c-can b-be used to manipulate rocks and stones, a-a-and I-I've heard that s-some c-can even create whole mountains." It was the first time that Hinata Hyūga spoke since the "morning meeting" began.

"Really! That's awesome! Sakura, I knew you were going to grow up into a super-strong kunoichi!" Exclaimed Naruto, much to the dismay of the blue-haired Hyūga.

In spite of the excitement from the blond, Sasuke noticed the downtrodden expression on the pink-haired girl's face. "Sakura? What's wrong? You were hoping for a different affinity?"

Somewhat nervously, she withdrew her hands, though a part of her would have liked to continue to feel the Uchiha's palms against her hands. "N-No, i-it's nothing. Just…nothing! Who's next? Chōji! Let's see what chakra nature you have!"

To be entirely honest, none of the assembled kids were all that surprised when much like Sakura, the Akimichi Clan heir's sheet turned to dark and began to crumble away.

"You know," began Sasuke. "I'm not all that surprised."

"I think it's a good thing." Spoke up the round-faced boy with a small smile. "I'm not really…as fast as you guys. In fact, I don't think I'll ever be fast like most other ninja. Instead, I can probably focus on being like a mountain - big and strong."

Naruto smiled seeing the acceptance of the larger boy. His mouth opened as he turned to the Akimichi's best friend.

"No."

"Come on, Shikamaru!" He pressed. "Aren't we all sharing here?"

"Then do Hinata next. Ladies first and all that, right?" Fired back the Nara heir.

Expectedly, the pale-eyed girl yelped in shock as Naruto turned his full attention at her, his hand shot out presenting one of the paper sheets to her. Nervousness gripped her by the throat and made her reach out incredibly slow; thankfully, Naruto didn't seem to mind too much. The sheet shook in Hinata's eyes as she focused what little chakra she had into the paper. Little more than a second later and a reaction was garnered from the other four children.

"W-What?!"

"W-Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"Well, can't say I'm surprised. Your name does mean the sun after all." Shikamaru noted before laying his upper body back against the grass.

It was quite a reaction for such a light flame, barely the size of a candle. Shocked by all the attention as well as the small flame, Hinata dropped the sheet of paper to the ground, where the flame quickly began to spread along the grass. Naturally, the other kids began to panic as the fire grew. Naruto acted fast, stomping the small fire out with his own hands.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Stammered the Hyūga heir, stepping back and repeatedly bowing her head again and again. She was sure the scream of anger was about to come next.

Instead, her fellow future dōjutsu user spoke first. "So she can use fire too, she still won't be as good as me." Sasuke haughtily declared, puffing his chest out.

That quickly caught Naruto's attention. "Hey! Who says Hinata won't be as good as you at Fire Style?"

Sasuke returned Naruto's glare. "Because I'm a Uchiha, everyone knows we Uchiha are the best fire-users in the whole village!"

"But you guys aren't the only ones." Noted Shikamaru. "There's the Sarutobi Clan, they're good fire-users too."

"Yeah! Besides, I've seen my mom use fire attacks too, and they're pretty strong!" Added Naruto, boldly stepping up. "If she can do it then so can Hinata! In fact, I bet that one day she'll be even better at that Fireball Jutsu than you!"

The Hyūga looked on in shock, and amazement at the passionate defense the former orphan was providing for her. Just like the same day they'd met each on when they began going to school together. It took a slight dent as she looked back over and saw the building agitation in Sasuke's eyes. He looked ready to fight with the blond for his insinuation. Sparing a quick glance down at the blackened patch of grass, Hinata couldn't help but wish that she'd had a different affinity, like water or wind like Naruto.

"Ah-hem, such things can be figured out at a later date, preferably after you've all learned a little more about chakra affinities and natures. Those, as happy as I am to learn that you're all are studied outside of class, I can teach you all just fine if you will sit down and listen."

An invisible sigh of relief left escaped the Hyūga, and the other three children. Together, they all looked back to find the scar-faced chunin standing behind them. His face was not one of anger, in fact, they could see hints of jubilation on his face. His hands clapped together, catching their attention.

"Class begins in two minutes." Iruka simply said and watched the reactions of four of the five children, the scrambled as fast as they could for the door leaving one behind. He wasn't all that surprised that Naruto stood where he was a moment longer and took his time. "Something on your mind?"

"I just…I never thought I'd be spending a morning like this, talking with friends. It's…well…it's weird." Admitted the young jinchūriki, ducking his head. "A part of me is scared that I'm going to do something and…make it all go away, like a dream or something. I didn't drive off Sasuke, did I?"

"No, no." Calmly assured the older ninja, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, what Sasuke felt was pride as a Uchiha. Believe me, it's one trait that comes naturally to them. That said, he also wants to see you and maybe even Hinata challenge him. Friends, family, and rivals, they don't just use kind words to encourage you, they do so in a number of ways. One way is by just standing up to them when their head starts to get a little big. You'll understand one day when you're older."

Naruto pouted. "My parents said the same thing."

"Because it's true, you're still a kid so we as adults have to tell you this stuff so you can think about it growing up. That's how you learn."

The blonde's mouth opened to speak, but a distant voice called out to both of them.

"Naruto! Hurry up and get your butt in here! You too, Iruka, you've got a class to teach!" Came the voice of the white-haired academy instructor.

"C-Coming Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto yelled, suddenly sprinting across the grass with his teacher following after him.

"H-Hey, y-you're a teacher too, you can start class yourself, you don't need me to do it for you!" Shouted Iruka, causing his best friend to laugh in amusement at his statement.

* * *

"This…Alecto certainly sounds like quite a piece of work." Huffed Tsume Inuzuka, looking over the hand-written files on the former doctor turned mad scientist. She was somewhere between disgusted and slightly impressed. "An army of undead creatures that she can set loose whenever she pleases, wonderful. As if we didn't already have enough problems."

The feral woman had spoken for a good majority of the assembled men and women that sat around the circular wooden table. Before them lay a set of files handwritten by the brown-haired teenager, the only one below the age of twenty in the entire assembly.

When they first met Hakuno Kishinami, many found it hard to believe such a young man could possibly be worth so much talk, even if he did fall from the sky. But in one way or another, they'd all come to see with their own eyes that the brown-haired teenager held just as much wisdom and intelligence as the clan leaders, many seasoned war veterans themselves. As they all looked into his honey-colored eyes, they could see that though seemingly young, Hakuno had lived a long and…interesting life, a life that had granted him many things. One such thing was fine handwriting, and at such speed that several found it hard to believe the multi-stacked reports they were reading had been written by hand. And in less than three hours.

The Third Hokage made a mental note to ask if the boy could teach him the secret behind such skill…or if the teenager's wife was willing to loan him out for a day or two.

Said wife was looking less than pleased at having to be back in the meeting chamber, yet she'd thrown her all into looking and speaking as politely and helpfully as possible. She knew better than most of them that the sudden attack on the Hidden Grass Village affected her, that its consequences would be far-reaching.

A heavy sigh escaped Hakuno's lips as he saw that a majority of the assembly had finished reading up on Alecto and Caligula. "She's not evil, she's just…she just wants to see her husband again."

"Be that as it may, the lengths she's willing to go to make her a threat to not just us, but the rest of the Five Great Nations as well, and in more ways than one." Countered Fugaku. Resurrecting the dead, the deed went against the laws of nature…but Fugaku had learned over his ninja career that there was a jutsu for all manners of heinous purposes. Even violating the natural order. "If she believes that such a method may lie in the village, she may turn her sights on us, we have to be ready for that."

"From what I gather, she already has the means to resurrect her husband, taken from the Hidden Grass Village." Spoke up Danzō Shimura. His words dropped like an icy avalanche, making a quick and merciless descending upon an innocent village. Several sets of eyes darted toward the crippled man. They were not happy, but being the recipient of such looks was nothing new for the one-eyed ninja. "As it stands, the Hidden Grass Village has been crippled, thus we must also see it as a liability due to its crippled status."

"Not completely," Challenged Chandler. He now knew why Tamamo and Hakuno told him to be wary of the cycloptic elder. The man gave off too many bad vibes for him to feel safe around. "Currently, Damon and Munisai are keeping watch over the village."

"And they are…" Inquired Shikaku Nara. "You mentioned them before, Hakuno, Tamamo, but who are they?"

"Friends, good and dependable friends." Hakuno spoke up, looking each assembly member dead in the eye. In their own way, they'd all acknowledged that the true worth of the seventeen-year-old was found in his eyes. Honey-colored orbs that were either warm and comforting as a candle flame…or as cold and focused as a blade. The former only came out when the topic matter was grave, and in this case it was. "Damon Wyss, he's a doctor so I can tell you all right now he won't leave until every person in the Hidden Grass Village has been treated. His Servant, Shinmei Munisai, is a Saber, one of the best swordsmen around."

"He was called 'Unrivaled Under the Sun' for good reason." Tamamo added, her gaze equally as sharp as her husband's. "Though a stingy man, he will follow Damon's every command, and Damon will order him to stand watch over this village until it is safe. So long as they remain there, the Hidden Grass Village will be secure as he's quite dependable…unlike the man-child we've been saddled with."

"Why you, stupid fox! Do you want me to come over there and cut you down!" Screeched the Assassin, jumping to his feet with an angry knot on his forehead.

"Seeing as how you failed to cut down a single mad emperor with little to no fighting ability, I can't say I'm scared." Flicked off the pink-haired Caster.

Several openly groaned as they prepared themselves for what was looking to be another verbal spat between the witch and the Manslayer. The first time the two had engaged one another, they got the feeling they were witnessing the start of a trend. It was looking like their suspicions were right.

Knowing what was to come, Hakuno and Chandler grabbed at their respective Servants. The two shot a quick venomous glare at one another before withdrawing. Seeing it, Hiruzen Sarutobi breathed out a sigh of relief. _Honestly, is every Master-Servant relationship like this, or is it that these two just have such bad chemistry it takes their Masters to keep them restrained?_ Something in his gut told him it was the latter.

"Moving on, I believe it's time we addressed this…what was it you called it?" Spoke Homura, raising a file with a family-like emblem at the header. In his other hand was a document containing a cross in the same place.

"The Basilone Family mafia…and the Cross Bearer Unit." Huffed the teenager. "Which one would you all like to hear about first?"

Fugaku snapped at the question like a fish on a lure. "This crime family."

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he worked in law enforcement. Hakuno looked visibly displeased at having to discuss the Basilone Family, but resigned himself none the same. His hands reached out projecting a holographic display of his homeworld. Italy was highlighted. "They come from a country called Italy, it's on the same continent as Chandler's homeland of French." Sparing the Frenchman a side glance, he found him silently asking to take the floor. Hakuno was all too happy to let him do so.

"The Italian mafia, in our world, was a band of criminal families much like what you all have to deal with here." The green-eyed Wizard started. "You can all look over the finer details yourselves, but they were extremely dangerous, and among them, the Basilones ranked quite highly…but they weren't in the top five. Not before Hakuno came along."

"Nor are they a threat we need to worry about." Tamamo interjected, causing a ruckus amongst the assembly. She ignored her husband's wide-eyed gaze. "Originally, the Basilones were under the thumb of another mafia family, one of foreign origin, the Scladio Family."

"Past tense." Noted Hisashi Hyūga.

Chandler shot the pale-eyed man a quick glance before answering his question. "The Scladio Family were the most powerful mafia in the real world and Moon Cell, ruling several other smaller and weaker families with iron fists. Needless to say, some of those families weren't all that happy with serving them so when the opportunity to break away came, they took it." Sitting upright, he fixed his fellow Master with a hard stare. "Thanks to Hakuno, an opportunity for them to gain their freedom arose. He killed one of the heads of the Scladio Family, Bazdilot Cordelion."

It took all of the teenager's restraint to keep from face-palming, and cursing, as several eyes darted toward him. Murmurs broke out, murmurs he could hear.

"This boy killed a crime boss?! How?!"

"Good looks and capability? Remind me, why is this boy still stuck in the civilian sector?!"

"It appears this child is far more capable and dangerous than we thought."

He could see that it was no use. Casting a sideways glare at Tamamo, he was met with an apologetic frown.

 _I'm sorry, Master, I really am._ She began, slipping her hand against his and giving him a squeeze. _But they have to know, I want them to know. You're not just this kind young man, you're the Winner of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, you're a man who challenged gods and won, you're the one who was chosen by the moon. You're…you're…you're incredible. You're a hero._

There was no way he could fight her eyes. Glancing across the table, he saw that Chandler was giving him a similar look. It was either the truth comes out now or later on. Hakuno decided that they were right, better off now than later.

"Through a very complicated series of events, I ended up aligned with the Basilone Family, their don, their boss, Maurizo is an…old…" His face visibly contorted as he tried to figure out the best way to describe his relationship with the mafia don. It wasn't like he wanted people to know he was friends with gangsters, especially since these people were the parents of his son's friends. The last thing he wanted was for them to get the wrong idea. "He and I made an alliance to bring down Bazdilot since our interests aligned. I fought him in battle…and I killed him."

"Correction," Chandler snorted. "You punched his heart out and crushed it."

"WHAAAT?!" Screeched nearly the entire chamber, jaws dropping and eyes widening.

Hakuno threw up both his hands. "Look, I fought him, he kicked my ass, then I beat him! No big deal!"

"How exactly do you spend your time if you consider punching people's hearts out not to be a big deal?!" Screamed one of the civilian council members.

Tamamo clicked her tongue. "When you live the life we do, such matters tend to become shall we say, weekend affairs."

Ignoring his Servant's statement, Hakuno continued on, his muscles already aching as he recalled the memory. "Afterwards, Maurizo said he…owed me a few favors. It's because of me they were able to make it to the Central Core of the Moon Cell and were caught up in the warp." The teen's shoulders sagged and his eyes were overshadowed by shame. "It's my fault they're here, that they attacked the Blood Prison and-"

"The prisoners of Hōzuki Castle were the worst of the Five Great Nations." Interrupted Fugaku, looking the teenager directly in the eye. The sudden eye-contact stunned the younger man. "Their loss will not be mourned, but it will be noticed. One of the favors this crime boss owed you…was one of them…a truce?"

"He's scared of my Master, Mister Fugaku." Tamamo spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "While Maurizo is a man of some worth…when it comes to those with stronger wills, he will always back down, even if he has a strong wind at his back. That is precisely why when it came to battling the Scladio Family he let my husband all the hard work. Still, recognizing that he agreed that he was in our debt that he would keep his family and associates off of our backs."

Danzō glared at the fox-eared woman. "And you expect us to take that fact as a reason not to be concerned?"

The Caster's glare turned sharp, literally as her eyes narrowed into slits. "I am saying that while he may be a criminal who killed hundreds, he possesses some sense of honor. That honor will stay his hand as he knows that we have taken residence in this village. Not to mention, Maurizo likely has several other threats to contend with. One who lives such a dangerous life tends to garner enemies on multiple sides."

"Something I'm assuming you and your Master know quite well." Coolly fired back Danzō.

A blaze of golden light exploded from Tamamo, knocking back several, and terrifying the others. Quickly, the formerly pleasantly-temperature room became a blistering inferno. At the heart of it stood a close-kneed figure with eyes that burned like the sun. Lungs and muscles tightened and bodies were made ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Tamamo, please."

Quickly as it was born, the blaze died; it was soothed by the serene man who stood right beside it, not a bead of sweat on his body. It was just as interesting to behold as the sudden eruption.

"Now then, I think it's time we moved onto the other party that was at the prison last night, and believe me, they're arguably more dangerous than the Basilone Family." Hakuno began, looking as calm and placid as if nothing were out of the ordinary. "Everyone, the second group, the Cross Bearer Unit, they're a group of militant priests who are a part of an organization known as the Church in our world. A religious organization charged with maintaining order-"

"In their own demented view." Snorted Okada.

"By means of any means necessary, including murder and assassination. As for their Servants…" There was a quick sigh, Hakuno twisted his fingers causing the holographic globe to reconfigure into a winged humanoid. "Does anyone here believe in heaven?"

* * *

"Mikooon! If I'd know this meeting was going to be this tense then I would have suggested we just take our odds in skipping it!"

Hakuno laughed at his wife's comically annoyed face. His gaze was directed toward the unseen third member of their group. "Mister Kakashi, is there something on your mind? I know you didn't follow us outside during our break just because you wanted to spend time with us. Or were you just hoping to nap some of my wife's meals for yourself?"

"Oh, like you even have to ask, Mister Kakashi, I heard that you managed to upstage that sorry-excuse for a samurai! That's enough to make me prepare a full-course meal just for you!" Shouted the Caster with a carefree smile.

In a haze of wind and leaves, the masked Anbu right beside them. He still carried several signs of his injuries from the previous night as evident to the struggle he'd endured. One certainly couldn't find fault in that given the nightmarish mess that the previous night had turned into for all those involved. "Just Kakashi is fine, neither of you need to use the honorifics. By the way, thank you for the talismans, they came in great help."

"But of course!" Happily hoisting one such charm with visible pride. "Slaying the King of Werewolves, that's going to carry on quite a ways amongst us Servants. I believe you're the first mortal in this world to do such a thing."

"Not sure I want that kind of attention." Replied the silver-haired ninja as a pleasant wind passed by the rooftop.

"I understand the feeling." Spoke the brown-haired teen, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sadly, it's what you've been saddled with so best try to make so use of it. I hear you've already got quite a reputation so this is just going to add to it, be prepared." After a short pause, he turned back to the open blue sky before them. "How are you holding up after that?"

"Fighting werewolves certainly wasn't how I pictured on spending my night, but it's definitely not something I'm going to be forgetting. I already know from here on out things are only going to get wilder." Silently, the Anbu produced the silver dagger that caught the attention of both Master and Servant. "I ran into an Archer named Tristan who asked for me to deliver a message to you two, 'Though he wields the power of the Great Bull, Maurizo still cowers before the majesty of the moon'."

Quietly, the war veteran watched the human and Servant exchange a long and intense look between one another. It ended with Tamamo smugly crossing her arms, looking quite pleased with herself. In return, the brown-haired youth hung his head in what Kakashi knew was defeated annoyance.

"I'm assuming this had something to do with the crime family that was mentioned during the meeting, doesn't it?"

Tamamo gave him a sideways smirk. "So, you were listening in on the conversation. My, my, it seems Mister Sarutobi does indeed place a good deal of trust in you, which is warranted." She knew that the meeting chamber wasn't as sealed as it was supposed to be. In fact, she knew that several covert operatives were stationed above them listening in on every word. Personally, Tamamo found it amusing. "Well, the meaning of the message confirms what I already thought, even with a powerful Servant at his back, Maurizo is still too scared to challenge my husband in any way, much less seek him out."

Upon hearing her words, the one-eyed ninja directed his gaze to his fellow human, who still had his hand facing his palm. "There's a real interesting story behind your association with this Basilone Family, isn't there?"

"It's not one I like telling, mostly I'm hoping none of this reaches Naruto." Sighed the seventeen-year-old. "There's so much that I'm not ready to tell him about until he's older, especially the…his…"

"He won't find out. Everything spoken in that chamber will remain there until the appropriate time." He wasn't good when it came to making people feel better, but when it came to the Kishinamis, Kakashi felt an obligation to at least try a little. He owed it to them for Naruto's sake.

Hakuno's head rose, a lone eye matching Kakashi's. "True, but whatever you may think, information always has a tendency to leak. Naruto's status as the host of the Nine-Tails was supposed to be top secret, but over half of the village's adult population knows about it."

"It's not like we have to think hard about who's responsible for that." Much like her Master's, Tamamo's voice had gone icy cold. It tended to whenever she spoke of the leader of Root. Kakashi couldn't find it in himself to say that her disdain was illogical. "That Danzō character…he is going to use this somehow, I can't quite explain it, but I can feel it in my bones."

"Same here." Added Hakuno, his eyes focused on an invisible threat in the distance. "When I asked what aid could be done for the Hidden Grass Village, he said that assistance was already on the way. I trust Damon to be able to pick up on something out of the ordinary…but until I can contact him, he's got no idea what to expect. Not to mention, there are still so many other variables unaccounted for."

"You two believe this is the calm before the storm?" Inquired the Anbu.

"Exactly, but where the storm is going to come from and what's it's going to look like…those are the things that scare me." Suddenly, the seventeen-year-old stood up, his face one of concentration and focus the likes of which only seasoned soldiers possessed. "Call it a hunch…but I have a feeling that something's coming, something big."

"Then let it come!" Declared the Caster, jumping up to join her husband. "We've faced monsters, demons, gods, and megalomaniacs before, and here we stand victorious! Should trouble come, it shall face us! The Victors of the Moon!"

"…Is she always this confident?" Measly asked the Anbu to which the teenager chuckled.

"You have no idea."

"Maaaster! I'm trying to build up some confidence!"

Cool warmth flooded through Tamamo's being as she took note for the first time the smile on her husband's face. She was sure it hadn't been there a second ago, but Tamamo wasn't complaining. The sight of it was too much for her, crying in delight, she threw her arms around the teenager, completely forgetting or perhaps not carrying that they were standing atop a rooftop almost a hundred and fifty feet above the ground. Not like the fall would bother either of them. Nor did she seem to care that their embrace had an audience of one.

Casting a sideways glance at the Anbu, Hakuno noted the thin smile that appeared beneath his mask. He chose not to say anything about it.

* * *

"Hey, Karna, do you think…this mirror will really be able to send us back home?"

Calmly opening his eyes, the white-haired Lancer fixed his Master with a neutral frown. Right now, she needed a more emotional response to reassure her of their current course of action. Sadly, such things were beyond Karna, though there were times he wish that weren't the case. "The Suisei-no-Kagami is said to have power surpassing that of this world's common ninjutsu so there is a possibility. Not to mention it is supposedly sealed away in such a faraway place. Such lengths would only be taken if it lived up to at least some of the stories."

Jinako let out a half-stiff, half-humorful laugh. The Lancer didn't show it, but he certainly felt happy at the gesture. Luckily, the brunette could feel it as well. It provided her more warmth than the fire burning at the heart of the cave did. "Y-You s-sound like Yasunao, the little bastard…but…if this works, I'll thank him once we get back home."

Out of the corner of her eyes, the half-German Master watched for her Servant's reaction. It went without saying that she was not a fan of this new world, primarily because as far as technology went, it was several leagues behind the one she and her fellow Masters had come from. And it was filled to the brim with a mixture of crazy people and scary people. Though on that note, it wasn't all that much different from her homeworld. Jinako tightened her grip on her blanket, a protective gesture she'd gotten into since their arrival in the Land of Snow. She never liked snow and ice growing up. One time too many she'd slipped and fell flat on her face in winter, and then there were her absolutely _disastrous_ attempts at ice-skating. Thankfully, she had the son of Surya, the sun god, beside her.

Even if he was critically underpowered.

And he could barely fight longer than four minutes.

And they could run into enemies who could potentially steam-roll them in the blink of an eye.

And they had absolutely no back-up plan on if things went south.

"Master, may I speak?"

Drawn from her thoughts, Jinako looked up meeting her Servant's gaze. There once was a time when looking at him directly in the eye terrified the living hell out of her, but not anymore, not as often. "Y-Y-Yeah, w-w-whatever it is, g-g-get it off y-your chest now before we scale Death Mountain Ice-Edition tomorrow." She fired off, hoping not to look too flustered.

"Come what may, we will reach the summit of the mountain and claim the mirror."

Stunned, the glasses-wearing girl stared slack-jawed at the lance-wielding warrior. The sound of the crackling fire filled the spacious cave while outside the man-made curtain the snowstorm continued to blanket the mountainside.

"O-O-O-Of c-c-course w-w-we're going to make it to the top! I-I-I-I-If w-w-we don't t-t-then w-w-why t-t-the hell d-d-did we cross half a continent endure a shitty boat ride and track through hundreds of miles of snow and ice to get here!" Barked the Japanese-German girl, pointing an accusatory finger at her Servant. "W-W-Whatever's g-g-guarding the m-m-mirror, I-I-I fully expect y-you t-t-to b-b-be a-a-able t-to defeat it without any help unlike last time, g-g-got it!"

A ghost of a smile graced Karna's lips. Jinako bit her tongue in commenting on it. "As you say, Master. It will be done."

No sooner had he said the words did Jinako flip onto her side, her back facing him. Karna moved to snuff out the fire, allowing for her to have the darkness she needed to sleep when her voice cut him off. "Do you…want to stay here while I go back if this works?"

Her question didn't entirely catch him by surprise, but she chose a rather interesting time to ask it. Perhaps it was for the best though. "As your Servant, I go wherever you go."

"You're a warrior, I'm not! I'm…I'm a coward, Karna." There were tears at the lining her words, and trembles rocking her shoulders. "I-If t-this mirror can send us back then…I know what's waiting for me on the other side, b-but…what about you?"

"What I want is of no concern. I'm sure a spear." Came the Indian Servant's flat response.

"N…No, you're not, you're…you're…" Thankfully her front was hidden from his eyes, not that it was any good. Knowing Karna, he could see every move she made. He could see her clenching at her heart as if she were in pain. It was too much for her to bear for this night, on the eve of so much about to be attained or lost. "Just be ready for tomorrow, even if we end up having to fight your nephew."

"Understood." With gentle eyes, the Lancer watched Jinako's muscles relax and her trembling to cease. Within minutes, she was lightly snoring away the night. Since their arrival in this world of shinobi, she'd grown accustomed to sleeping in the wilderness as sure as she had slept in a normal bed. Those who knew Jinako Carigiri on a somewhat personal basis could say that had marked and improvement in her. She'd made it up an icy mountain and valley with very little complaining, and was ready to climb up an even higher mountain on the slim chance their quest would be successful. That took some level of courage.

As the human woman softly snored away the night, Karna turned his attention to the half-covered up door. "You can come out now, Aria. Thank you for waiting until we were finished talking."

There was a rush of heated air that filled up the cave. Silently, the Hindu warrior looked over the third occupant of their little shelter.

As always, Tamamo Aria's eyes were closed and her head hung low, giving the appearance that she was sleeping. There was not one drop of snow or moisture on her yellow-colored kimono, itself looking near-identical to the blue and white-trimmed outfit that the original Caster incarnation wore. Tensely, the Lancer-Servant waited as Aria's mouth stretched open in a yawn reveal her own canines, so much like a fox as befitting of her origin.

"At the top of the mountain, you shall find that which you seek, though its ownership shall be contested by the man who lives in his forefather's shadow…and the Tyrant of Flames."

Karna knew that Aria's predictions weren't going to be pleasant to hear, but at least hoped a smidge of luck would be on their side in attempting to make for the Suisei-no-Kagami. That hope had just been dashed. "So…Seijun…and Xiang Yu. Then this will be quite a battle."

"Only if her will to return out weights the flame that you and Hakuno have nurtured within her. Do you seek to know what lies beyond that?" Pressed the shut-eyed Alter Ego.

The offer was tempting, but Karna knew the dangers of vocalizing his desire. It wasn't for his sake, it was for Jinako's. Her safety was his primary concern, and would remain so until the foreseeable future. Which was funny since he was sitting in front of a person who could see the future, all possible futures. Which one that would pass depended on the actions of those living in the present such as his Master.

But did that include him? A Servant called from a bygone age?

"We do not belong here, yet here we are." To the pale-skinned Lancer's credit, he didn't jump at the Alter Ego's voice. "This land of snow and ice…tragedy greater than what was originally planned, but a savior will appear…yes, I see it. One who was outcast, but whose wind is kind. The Tyrant of Flames…his conquest will continue; ashes shall dance in his wake. His path…he shall collide with he who rages like the wind, his howling the cry of the reaper. He who wields the crimson-colored wind."

"Crimson-colored…" Suddenly, Karna's eyes widened into saucers. "No…no…No! Ashwatthama can't be here as well! He wasn't there when the-"

"Your arrogance shines like the rest of us, the sun embodied." Slurred the yellow-clad Servant. "This world…we do not belong, yet here we are, our presence…a plague, a curse."

Without missing a beat, the green-eyed Lancer shot to his feet and left the safety of the cave. Immediately, he was blasted by a wave of near sub-zero air. It wasn't like it had much effect on Karna. Even though he was barefoot of near ninety-eight-percent of his full power, what he had left was still strong enough for him to weather the cold of the icy mountains of the Land of Snow. He stopped at a ledge that overlooked said mountains. Such a serene sight, but it didn't make Karna reconsider his chosen course of action.

"Aria, I don't suppose you can…help me with this, can you?" Questioned the Hindu Servant, already knowing the answer. His eyes slid shut so his concentration could be at its maximum level. Karna knew he was going to need it.

"I am not Cat. This sort of hard labor is her department, not mine." Her response was a tad more sarcastic than he'd expected.

Instantly, all of the snow melted as the magnificent fur-like armor and circular garments of **Kavacha** appeared around him, their burning aura visible to the naked eye. Though it wouldn't be for long. Summoning the armor was at the moment, one of the highest feats that Karna could accomplish at the moment. A moment was all that he needed.

"GAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Screeched the ancient warrior, his eyes enlarged and veins popping out of his skin, which was rapidly turning from pale white to sickly red. Waves of fire and lightning shot out in all directions as Karna continued to pull at the fur-like cloak. The flames were angry at the attempted separation, lashing out at their owner. Still, Karna continued.

Aria watched it all through shut eyes, her god-like senses registering every nerve firing in pain. It was only thanks to her that the Master-Servant connection, linking the screaming warrior and his Master was being disrupted. Jinako would be screaming alongside Karna if she could feel even an ounce of the agony he was putting himself through for her sake. For what felt like an eternity, the screaming dragged on before it finally came to an end.

Eyelids finally opened, revealing a pair of shimmering olden orbs whose light revitalized the severely weakened Lancer. "You…truly are the Hero of Charity, yet will your charity be enough to keep her alive?"

The white-haired Lancer was already moving back down the path he came from, his every step feeling like he was carrying the entire continent of Asia on his back. "That…is something…only…time…will tell. All…I know…is that…be they…gods…devils…or even the…angels of the west…I…will…protect her." Stopping dead in his tracks, the demigod's whole body tensed, a skin-tight layer of heat forming around him. "I…will not…no…I will _**not allow THAT to happen again!**_ "

"…Do you think nurturing this girl will be enough to redeem yourself? For doing nothing?" Aria questioned.

"…I'd rather do something…I'd rather try…then live…the rest of my existence…lamenting my doing nothing." Replied the Lancer before continuing on his path down the mountain.

Aria followed him in silence all the way back to the cave where Jinako was still sleeping, blissfully unaware of what had just transpired. She would remain unaware until the next battle, when the full extent of her Servant's compassion and loyalty revealed itself. Breathing hard, he fell to his knee, his hands shaking as he moved the golden shoulder pauldron over the Japanese-German girl's slumbering form. A sigh of relief left his lips as he watched the golden light materialize in a circle around her. Karna let go and watched as the pauldron slid across her back, a translucent cape of flowing flames following suit before both vanished in an array of embers. His task completed, he fell back against the opposite side of the cave, his breathing more labored than it had been in months.

"Where…is…Scorn?" He huffed, turning his attention to the shut-eyed Alter Ego. "We have…been in this…world…for going…four months, and yet…she is…"

"Nowhere." Aria cut off with a deep frown. "I cannot see her, but the others, they I can see. Her…she is _hiding_ , _waiting_. Her wrath, it has not yet faded, nor will it until her grudge has been laid to rest. You cannot do that, only the moon's chill can soothe the rage of the sun."

Karna shut his eyes in acceptance of the prediction. It wasn't like he'd been expecting anything too positive, but he was at least pleasantly surprised. "So…Scorn…is…laying low…for the moment. Most likely…so…all of us Servants…kill each other off. Not…a…bad plan, especially…with some like…Orion and Gugalanna and…Summanus…around. What of…your…sisters? The original?"

Aria's eyes darkened at the mention of the original Tamamo, the "Source of All Evil" as Hakuno had comedically called her. "She…is secure. She will…nurture them, the protector-king, the avenger, the poisoner, and the tamer. Cat is running, Vitch is unknown, Delmo has laid down roots like the original and Hime…but be wary of Gucci. I offer you this, no matter what, keep yourselves away from the Land of Water." The golden eyes opened once again revealing the inhuman shine. Karna could only recall ever seeing his father, Surya's eyes burning with the same radiance four times, and those were times he wished he could wipe from his memory for the icy chill they sent down his spine. "We are a blight on this world, our stain…shall turn the Bloody Mist bloodier. Beware it, beware the land where the mist smells of blood and the water deep red."

"And…what of you, Aria? What is your aim in this?"

Her eyes slid shut as she rose and turned her back to the Lancer. "I have a job to do, in the place of laughter and lights. Until next we meet, Hero of Charity." She stopped at the edge of the cave. "Silver saves…red ruins. Remember that."

Karna silently watched the quietest and most elusive member of the Tamamo Nine disappear out of the curtain and into the blizzard outside. He knew that she would remain untouched by the snow on her way back to wherever she came from. She'd given him enough information to go on, the information he could use which was all he'd asked for. Shutting his own eyes, the Son of the Sun God drifted off to sleep after his Master. He was going to need the strength for the next day, and beyond.

* * *

"He wasn't too much of a handful, was he?" Innocently questioned Hakuno as he watched Tamamo gently take their sleeping adoptive son into her arms. She lightly fussed at the various cuts and bruises he'd gathered form the afternoon's training as if instead of a seven-year-old she was cradling a newborn.

"Oh, no, it was fine. In fact, I actually enjoy spending extra time with him." Iruka responded with a laugh. "Anyways, again, I'm glad that you're educating him outside of my classroom."

"Naruto's one of the types who need to start young, otherwise it'll drain out of his head." Chirped Tamamo with a giggle. "We foxes are a sneaky bunch who need to have some information ingrained into us at an early age." As she looked back to the scar-faced teacher, the Servant's expression turned withdrawn. "Mister Iruka, for the next few days, things are going to be…tense so to speak. I'm assuming you…know about the Hidden Grass Village?"

A deep sigh slipped from the chunin's lips, confirming the pair's suspicions without any use for words. "The news came through towards the end of classes for the day. When they come back on Monday, we're going to do our best to keep a lid on things. The last thing we want is the kids panicking, or worse attempting to single out Naruto. Though they've…slackened, there's still a good number of students and teachers who keep their distance from him."

"It's not like things were going to change overnight, and I'm not expecting them to get any easier over the next couple of months." Hakuno's gaze softened as he glanced over to the side at his sleeping son. "Mister Iruka, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Or more accurately, are you going to be seeing anyone?" Asked Tamamo with raised eyebrows.

Before the gaze of the former court lady, the chunin was helpless. "H-H-Huh? S-S-S-I-I mean n-no! I-I've got f-f-far too many papers to grade and all! J-Just enjoy your weekend, Mr. and Mrs. Kishinami, -a-and make sure Naruto's prepared for class on Monday!" Still red-faced, the young adult chunin bolted for the door, leaving the couple standing before the battered field that served as confirmation that Naruto had done something productive during the late hours he stayed at the academy waiting for them.

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?" Hakuno noted with a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear husband? I have no idea what you're talking about." Feinted the Servant. Minute later and her expression turned grave as she directed her attention skyward. Purple and blue had quickly overtaken the sky, signaling the beginning of the night. With her superhuman eyesight, she could see the first of the stars beginning to come out. "How else it neither of us have any rank, yet we were forced to spend an entire day at that meeting? Answering questions and whatnot?"

"Because, when it comes to Master-Servant shenanigans, I'm pretty sure we've become the foremost experts on what to expect and how to prepare. I mean, I've learned a thing or two about things I never thought I'd have to - criminal gangs, secret religious church militants, cults, Neo-Nazis, and dealing with the world's angriest tax collectors. Quite a resume I've been built up."

"And it's only going to get bigger. Does it scare you, my love?"

Laughing, the brown-haired teen slipped a hand around his wife's slender waist. She yelped in delight, though not enough to wake the sleeping jinchūriki in her arms. As per expected, they received odd looks from some of the villagers, and some venomous glares. Neither Hakuno nor Tamamo paid them any mind as they continued on their way to their family home. They were thankful that the week was over as it left the weekend to the three of them; a family outing was definitely an order.

Once inside, Hakuno made for the kitchen while Tamamo moved to place Naruto against the couch. In a few minutes he'd probably awake, feeling hungry and exhausted from his intense training. They'd have some talking to do once he awoke. Before that happened though, Tamamo needed to have a talk with someone else. The Servant cast a side glance at her husband, who nodded back understanding what she was about to do. Sucking in a breath, she laid her adoptive son flat on the living room couch and reached for his stomach area. The second her fingers touched him, Tamamo felt a rush of air and heat coiling around her, then the living room she'd become accustomed to went black.

" **So…you finally decided to face me. Making me wait, talk about impolite."** Boomed the positively male and conceited voice of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the strongest of the nine Tailed Beast and the former revenger of the Hidden Leaf Village.

He was everything that Tamamo expected him to be: incredibly massive with size fit for a kaiju, crimson eyes that simmered with thinly held back rage and hatred, yet were ringed with curiosity as he stared down a creature so very much like him, nine tails that swayed behind her, just barely visible through the darkness, and lastly a row of sharpening canines that were revealed as the beast smiled down at her.

Her right hand on her hip, the Caster fixed the giant demon fox with a cocky smile. "I believe introductions are unnecessary since we both know of each other by this point, do we not, Mister Nine-Tails?"

A deep and feral growl rolled through the cages; it slowly melted away into chuckling. **"Talking like such an upscale human, how cute. Tell me, does it ever get tiring, pretending to be one of them? No…does it ever…nauseate you?"**

"We both know that's a question you want to ask my…other self, but as for me personally, no. In fact, interacting with humans is part of what makes my life so pleasant to lead."

" **Hmph! Pathetic, here I was thinking I would have someone to talk to, but instead I find you to be another domesticated-"**

 _ **BANG!**_

The ringing resounded through the massive, flooded hallway silencing the giant fox's voice, though not out of fear. A red layer of chakra covered his fur as he grinned an insidious smile in response to the sharp look that was being given off by the spiriton-composed witch before him.

"I came here to talk, so how's about we skip the witty banter and get down to business?"

" **Spoilsport, why the rush? I mean, it's not like we're short on time…are we?"** Challenged the imprisoned demon.

At that, Tamamo smirked. She hadn't fully meant what she'd said before. She was a fox, and she was finally staring down a member of her own kind. Witty banter was going to happen, with or without her consent; the only question was whose expanse was it going to come at. Tamamo had every intention of ensuring it wasn't hers. "Mister Nine-Tails, this realm seems quite cramped, does it not? Perhaps I could do something to make your stay inside of my son's body a bit more…accommodating? Would that perhaps do something to lighten your foul mood?"

From behind the bars came a snort that breathed out a cloud of steam. **"You want to do something to help? Release me! Now! I will leave this brat and cursed village behind and never look back!"** Barked the Tailed Beast.

"Tempting, but no. Besides, would you leave before or after you've razed it to the ground?" The giant fox's lips pulled back in a feral sneer. Tamamo took a single bold step forward. "Second, where would you go? From what we've gathered, you Tailed Beasts are no different from us Servants…weapons to be used and controlled." There it was, the flinch that she'd been waiting for, albeit small and barely noticeable. Glancing up directly into the crimson orbs before her, Tamamo allowed her gaze to soften. "I know that you can see and hear through Naruto, including all of the things that he can't pick up on…you know this world has become much more dangerous."

" **Is that supposed to scare me? Do you not know who I am, you pathetic little excuse for a fox?!"** As best he could the Nine-Tails rose in his small cage, his teeth barred and his eyes blazing with anger. **"I am the Nine-Tailed Fox, the strongest of the Tailed Beasts! The Living Embodiment of Human Hatred and Malice! Do you think I would turn tail and run from some ghosts?! Relics like you whose time has long since passed and are now lingering around in my world?!"**

Waves crashed about against the walls and splashed against Tamamo's waist, yet just like her husband, she remained resolute. Across her face set a look of steely determination. It both impressed and infuriated the Nine-Tailed Fox. The latter won out over the former as a set of claws came barreling through the bars directly at Tamamo. Without breaking her expression, she held out her hands, her soft palms catching the massive claws while digging her heels into the steel floor beneath her. The act was completely unexpected, and the giant fox allowed his surprise to show on his face.

" **For a chatterbox…you're pretty sturdy."**

Smiling at his praise, Tamamo lightly pushed the giant nail away. "Hey, I'm more than just a pretty face. Oh, don't tell Naruto that though, I want to maintain my image as a frail and graceful image before him a tad bit longer! At least until he's fifteen or so!"

A near comedic groan emerged from the imprisoned fox. **"Oh for the Old Man's sake! Will you quit it!? I don't know which is worse, the courtesan act or your pathetic attempts to be a mother to that idiot container of mine! You might be worse than his real mother!"**

It were times like this that it showed that the human known as Hakuno Kishinami had left a mark on Tamamo. She kept herself calm, even as her ears registered words that would have normally sent her into a cold rage. Sympathy remained in her eyes as she looked back at her giant and crimson-furred counterpart. Slowly, he began to shrink back, his fur standing on end the more he looked into her eyes. Finally, he had enough. The entire sewer-like chamber shook as the chakra monster turned his entire body around, his back and tails now facing the Caster.

" **Unlike you, I have no intention of becoming a slave to those bastards, ESPECIALLY this one! I refuse!"** Exclaimed the demon fox.

"Who said anything about being a slave? I'm asking you if you would be willing to become Naruto's friend? Spending all that time cooped up inside of his mother, who I imagine never talked much to you…don't you think it's time for a change?"

 _ **DANG! DANG!**_

" **You already have my answer, Caster."**

A small smile formed on the pink-haired woman's face. "Thank you for addressing me by my name, sort of. At the very least, can you protect him should danger visit him?"

" **You mean danger that you and your…husband,** " There were no attempts to hide the disgust the Nine-Tails felt at the speaking the words. **"Invite upon him? The danger that will leave his little body beaten and bloody and broken? Does that scare you so much?"**

"Does the thought of dying and resurrecting without your memories scare you?" Coolly shot back the female fox. Again, she was met with a growl. "Look, I know that you despise humans. My…I too once did, but I've learned something, not every human is a monster, and not every monster possesses a monster's heart. Naruto…one day he will learn the truth, that you are the reason he was hated and feared. Do you want to spend the rest of your time in him being hated and despised when you become be friends?"

"… **You realize we're talking about a human, right? Besides…what…what on earth could make you think that little runt would EVER want to be friends with a creature like me? For that matter, what makes you think** _ **I**_ **want to be friends with him to begin with?"**

Her hand lay flat against the metal doors the kept the fox at bay. Through her skin, Tamamo could feel the powers of the sealing jutsu humming strong. "Because…you're a living creature, just like everyone else, and everyone needs someone to call a friend or associate, otherwise life of any sort is just plain hell." Her smile turned softer as she saw a break in the Nine-Tails' fierce demeanor. "Humans are strange creatures, surely you've lived long enough to admit that much, but that strangeness is what makes them unique. Sure, they can be vile and wretched creatures…but they can be something else, something kind and warm. Besides…you never know where love and friendship can be found, often they're in the place you least suspect them. So…why not give that route a shot? Surely it can go into making this stay easier, don't you think?"

Silence came from the other side of the cage. A lone tail rose and swayed. Tamamo could feel herself being pushed back; she made no effort to fight the push.

"… **I may borrow that familiar you've made for him, not exactly the best…but it'll do."**

* * *

By luck or chance, Tamamo was so caught up in her talk with Naruto's inner demon that it gave him the opportunity to slip away into the backyard. Blackness had near completely overtaken the night sky allowing for the stars to come out and shine brighter. A few of them were shining brighter than the others.

They were in fact blinking.

Morse code.

A heavy sigh escaped the teenager. _Can't say I'm surprised. Comstock knows I'm here so he's probably pushing himself pretty hard._ As quietly as he could he raised his finger extended upward. At the end flashed a silver light that he knew could be seen by the Counter Guardian currently watching him and his family. Unseen by his wife and son, Hakuno's face harden, his finger flashed silver light several more times, also in Morse code. His message was received. The stars flashed again, communicating the Counter Guardian's response to Hakuno's request. As quickly as it hardened, Hakuno's face relaxed, "Thank you, Kabaiel." Whispered the Victor of the Moon.

Fortune smiled on him as just as his conversation wrapped up, he heard the faintest sounds of Naruto waking up. Expectedly, he was in a sullen mood that Tamamo was quickly working on remedying. Turning around, he found the two walking out into the backyard.

"You can't win every fight, Naruto; at some point, everyone eats some dirt now and then." He softly spoke. "Especially when it comes to their rivals."

"Still doesn't make it any easier to swallow." Answered back the blond child. "Iruka-sensei had to save me."

"Well, that's what teachers are supposed to do."

Naruto further looked away, a question building within him. "Um, mom, dad…you two have been in fights, right?" Finally glancing up, he saw them both nod their heads. Something told him that they already knew what his question was going to be. "How useful is wind in a battle? I mean, I tried to hit Sasuke with my Air Bullet jutsu and…Iruka-sensei told you what happened, didn't he?"

Hakuno regarded his adoptive son with astute compassion. "Naruto, the jutsu that you should have tried to use was either Vacuum Bullet or Vacuum Blast, jutsu that deprive fire of the oxygen it needs to burn. Watch us."

On the porch sat the young jinchūriki, his eyes focused the showdown occurring between his parents. Little over a minute later and his jaw dropped as he watched his mother expel a massive fireball directly at her father, who stood calmly before the approaching attack, his hands weaving various signs. His cheeks inflated then pushed out, a barely visible stream of wind flowing from his lips. It quickly compressed into a spinning ball of moving air that was launched directly at the fireball. Naruto's cry of surprise was sweet music to the ears of the Master and Servant pair as the fireball was extinguished upon meeting the vacuum sphere that the former had launched.

Next came several fireballs the size of his upper body. Still, his father remained calm in weaving another set of hand sign ending with the brown-haired teen holding his hand to his mouth, breathing another stream of translucent wind onto it. It took the form of a flowing blade which he used to cut through the flames as if they were butter.

"A vacuum is devoid of all physical matter and energy!" Shouted the Master, playfully slashing at his wife, who giggled as she waltzed out of his half-hearted slashes. "It expels all foreign matter, including oxygen which you need to create fire, breath!" Tamamo fell backward, a daring smile growing on her face while she held upon one of her talismans. Catching her drift, Hakuno dispelled the vacuum blade and weaved a new set of hand signs of his own. From his wife's hand came a massive block of ice that would have left Hakuno lying flat on his back and groaning in pain if he wasn't ready, but he was. "Wind Style-Air Bullet!"

 _ **CRACK!**_

His father's air bullet was three times larger than his own, and its power was far greater-shattering the ice block as if it were a twig. Still, it was easily deflected by his adoptive mother, who looked none the worse for wear.

"As you can see, my son," she began. "Wind is perhaps one of the most versatile elements one can wield. It can slash and smash, give life and take life, and lastly, allow one to soar the skies as if they were a bird."

"What?! Really? Controlling the wind can let you fly?! Let me fly?!" They'd definitely lit a fire beneath their son, and right when things were supposed to be calming down for dinner.

Hakuno figured they might as well go all the way. He crouched down so his back was presented to the young blond; he quickly scrambled onto his adoptive father's back, his heart racing.

"Wind Style-Air Step!"

Naruto had a split second to process the jutsu's name, then he felt its effects. "Aaaahhhh! U-U-U-Up! W-W-We're up!" Their house seemed miles away and the clouds seemed to be getting closer and closer. Driven by the rush of excitement, Naruto reached up, half believing he could touch them. Another blast of air slid against his skin, causing him to do a double-take and realize he was moving, or rather he and his father were moving. The ground and the buildings atop of it were growing smaller and smaller by the second. "D-D-Dad!"

Chuckling as he held tight to him to prevent him from falling off, Hakuno said, "Well, gliding might be a better description. Concentrate air around your feet and you can leap tall buildings in a single bound!"

"Mikon! Don't sugar coat it! One can fly once they've mastered the power of the wind!" Came Tamamo's voice. Naruto looked to the side and nearly lost his grip as he saw her hovering alongside his father, a stream if pink-colored wind swirling around her legs. Catching his gaze, Tamamo smiled. "Still think wind is a weak element?"

Vigorously, the blond shook his head, a brimming smile on his face. "Nope! In fact, it's the coolest element on the board!"

* * *

 **As I said, some fluff, schoolyard interaction, and some very important meetings. This chapter's title is pretty meaningful as it its splint into two and actually refers to a few characters. The "nameless angel" I'm pretty sure you all can guess right off the bat since he spent most of this chapter dishing out advice and putting tensions to rest (at least momentarily). Next chapter will see the debut of the "fallen angel" referred to in the second half of the title.**

 **For the record, the Scladio Family and the name-dropped Bazdilot are actually canon, being lifted from** _ **Fate/Strange Fake**_ **. Bazdilot was the "True" Master of Archer! Hercules, who he then corrupted into the Avenger Alcides when he refuses to kill children and innocents so don't feel too sorry about what Hakuno did to him. A story for another day (or chapter). Hakuno's relationship with the Italian mob is also meant to contrast to Kiritsugu's; fun fact, that large house that Shirou and Taiga live in actually belongs to the yakuza who apparently 'ole Kiri performed some favors for! Obviously, there's A LOT of differences between him and Hakuno which is part of the theme of parallels I want this story to have with the original Stay Night storylines.**

 **So this chapter introduced the first of the Tamamo Nine, Tamamo Aria, the "mysterious one" whose kimono color is bright yellow. As she's labeled the "strange one" I decided to make her the seer of the group, holding most of the psychic power you'd expect from a god. Her powers revolve around future sight and scrying, the ability to glean into the past and future. As Amaterasu is a cosmic deity, I figure she'd have some form of clairvoyance; perfect future sight? Not likely as she can predict POSSIBLY futures, and those who hear her are just as likely to understand her as misinterpret her. She also dropped some pretty heavy hints about future events and characters. Aria was the first of the nine and over the next couple of chapters, I'm going to start introducing them and showing what they've been getting up to while Tamamo's carving out a home for herself.**

 **Personally, I was a bit surprised to find out that Hinata's elemental affinities were fire and lightning, though it gave me a VERY good idea that I'll be implementing in this story. Same thing with Sakura possessing an earth affinity. I do plan on having Naruto gain a very wide and varied arsenal of wind jutsu since he never got the chance to in canon; as was stated in this chapter the best way to do that is to have him start off early.**

 **Next chapter will cover the Kishinamis heading out for a hopefully pleasant and enjoyable weekend. Don't expect things to end well. Also, let me know what you all thought of Tamamo's first meeting with Kurama. It was a tad short but they've got a lot of differences and slight similarities that they're going to work through in the future.**


	21. Chapter 19-Nameless and Fallen Angel Pt2

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to what's more than likely going to be the last update of the summer. It's been…quite eventfully, I think that's the best way to put it. Last chapter was a cooldown one with some family fluff that everyone seemed to enjoy. This one…well…let's just say this one really sets things in motion.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 _ **Chapter 19 - Nameless Angel and Fallen Angel Pt.2**_

* * *

"Next up, I think we should head to the book store."

His wife looked at him with surprise on her face. His son, not so much.

"Ah, come on, dad! Anywhere but there!"

Playfully crossing his arms, the brown-haired teen raised his eyebrow in mock thought. "I seem to remember hearing some muttering at the dinner table about how you wanted the next couple of volumes of that little comic, One-Punch something. Not to mention I recall someone else eyeing this really weird book, which I'm ninety-percent sure was a romance novel or something."

"It was a work of prized literature!"

"It's an awesome comic! One day, I wanna learn how to do that punch to take someone out in a single blow!"

Chuckling, he decided to get a further rise out of his loved ones. "I don't think I need your head getting filled up with any more ideas, Tamamo. As for you Naruto-"

"No, it won't!" Shouted the pink-haired Servant, her tail briefly manifesting right there in front of the store.

"You said you'd help me get stronger! W-W-Well, buying me the next volume will help me do that!" Declared the whisker-faced boy, waving his arms about. "Please, come on, dad!? I promise I'll be good! And patient!"

Hakuno threw up his hands in mock surrender, an act that drew several fits of laughter from those around them. It went without saying they'd caused a bit of a spectacle, this time with him being the main cause of it. The teenager actually felt a bit happy at that; usually, Tamamo was the one at the center of such things, not that he ever blamed her for that. Here he was, egging on not just his wife but also his son on. He supposed he'd had his fun, for now anyway. "Alright then, the book store it is."

The two foxes pumped their fists in excitement, nearly dropping the clothes they'd been carrying for the last half hour. Summer clothes shopping, he could hardly remember the last time he'd done such a thing. Which wasn't all that surprising given that on the Moon Cell, new clothes could be "downloaded" in an instant, and without the need to go into anything resembling a store. Everything was online, digital. Everything could be done at the snap of a finger.

"Thinking about how good it feels to be flesh and blood again?" Came the whimsical voice of his Servant-wife. Hakuno blinked, looking into her vibrant eyes for what felt like the first time. She smiled as she held up a floral-pattern Hawaiian shirt against his chest. "I can see it on your face."

"I do make it rather obvious, don't I?" Meekly defended the brown-haired teen. "Planning a beach vacation already? Last I checked, it was still spring."

"Mikon, you can never be too careful. Besides, we both know by the time June rolls around, all the cute swimwear will be gone." Replied the Servant. She looked up and saw her husband's smirk.

"Last I checked, that's not a problem for a woman who can conjure up swimwear with a snap of her fingers."

Excitement bubbled within her seeing the daring smile on her Master's face. The time when he was unsure of himself and hesitant around her seemed like little more than a distant memory. Yet she still held onto those times likely because they made for such a good contrast to the present. They showed just how far her shy and wide-eyed Master had come, as both a Wizard and as a man. Tamamo herself liked to think that she'd changed a little bit too. After all, she wasn't jumping his bones right then and there, or trying to whisk him away to some private place for just the two of them.

The pair looked to their right and found Naruto quietly but quickly speeding through the aisles. They weren't blind to the side glares he was shot, but Hakuno and Tamamo were willing to let them go on account of the fact that's all they were - empty glares. Upon seeing him, some shoppers wisely moved out of his way, either out of courtesy or because they didn't want to run the risk of bumping into him. It wasn't as good as it could be, but it was good enough.

Not to mention, Naruto was actually able to look at clothes that caught his interest and be able to buy them without having to worry about complications.

"I see that you got dragged out too, huh?"

Recognizing the voice, Naruto looked to his right and found himself face to face with the future heir of the Nara Clan. As expected, he looked quite bored with the whole thing. "My family's going out for the day. It's actually pretty great! Next up, we're going to the book store where I can check out the comics section!"

"Which book store? Is it the one on the west end of the village? I hear they just finished installing a second level with an open café." A heavy sigh left the black-haired boy's lips as he laced both hands behind his head. "Find a nice quiet place, lay back and enjoy watching the clouds. It's a beautiful day."

"Uh, yeah, I know that much - it's why my family's out and about." Responded the blond. "Ya' know, there are other things you can do besides watching the clouds. Like training! Or playing! Or-"

"Chatting away with the neighbors? As you can see, Naruto, our parents are pretty good at it, no way I ever want to end up doing something like that." Both children looked across the store and low and behold, there stood their parents. Naturally, it was their mothers who'd thrown themselves into the conversation. What they were discussing neither of the young boys could hear, nor did they care. Speaking of not caring, their fathers were standing off to the side, whispering amongst themselves. What immediately stood out to both boys was the fact that their arms were loaded with clothes, dresses, skirts, and whatnot. Shikamaru threw his arms up. "It's stuff like that which is why I never wanna get married, or have a girlfriend."

"I don't know." Responded the young Uzumaki with a warm smile. "It's nice, being able to talk to people and have them talk back, and by that, I mean not scream at you or tell you to go away." His blue eyes were locked on his parents and the Naras. Naruto couldn't understand it, but he felt something warm and comforting in seeing his adoptive parents interacting so openly with others. A part of him wanted that to be him one day. He hoped such a future would come to pass. Before that though, he had to make it through childhood. "Hey, Shikamaru, what's a girlfriend?"

Immediately, Nara's face dropped. "Trouble, or that's what my dad told me. And if you keep one, a girlfriend will turn into-"

"The most wonderful and precious thing in one's life." Came a sugary sweet and innocently intimidating voice that caused both young boys to jump. "Isn't that right, Miss Yoshino?"

"Quite so, Tamamo. Shikamaru, as your mother, I'm disappointed. Naruto," In a heartbeat, her expression turned much softer. "Don't listen to anything my sour puss of a son, or husband, tell you. One day when you're older, you'll understand the finer points of social interaction, especially once there's a woman in your life. Simply look at your parents for inspiration and guidance."

"Yes, ma'am!" Affirmatively answered the young jinchūriki, much to the amusement of his adoptive parents. A second later and his face became one of puzzlement. "Seriously though, what's a girlfriend?"

Shikaku looked at Hakuno, who merely returned his gaze with a smile. Both men completely and utterly ignored the threatening smiles of their respective wives.

"A very special female friend, odds are you'll have one when you're older, Naruto." Answered the teenage father.

"Or several if you're anything like _him_." Muttered the Nara Clan head beneath his breath. It was just low enough only the adults, or rather the parents, could hear it.

 _So, Minato Namikaze was something of a chick magnet as well._ Thought the human-holder of the Moon Cell's Regalia and its "crown". Briefly, he let his eyes wander over to Tamamo, who herself seemed to be doing some minor fantasizing before snapping back to reality and quietly bidding farewell to the Naras. Like them, it seemed they too were doing some early summer shopping. If Hakuno had to venture a guess, they were also likely seeking out potential clothing for the summer festivals and holidays. Admittedly, Hakuno himself was somewhat giddy with anticipation for the summer. Provided he lived long enough to see it.

Of course, he made sure to hide such thoughts from his wife and son, maintain a smiling face and happy demeanor as they finished their clothes shopping and left the store. Normally, their arms would have been heavy with bags, a sight that was quite common on a busy weekend such as this with couples and singles enjoying the spring weather. Instead, each shopping bag was quietly deposited into Tamamo's own personally crafted bag. It was something every woman, and their respective men, would have killed for - a magical bag capable of storing anything up to an SUV in a safe and completely accessible pocket dimension until further notice. Naruto himself had gotten a short glimpse at the void that existed within the fox-marked bag, an experience he'd taken surprisingly well. He'd asked for one himself, and Tamamo had created one such bag for him, which now hung around his shoulders and at his hip as he speeds along the street.

At the other end, he spotted a familiar face. "Hey! Miss Oigimi!"

Without missing a beat, the young Uzumaki took off running, his face brimming with joy at the sight of the dark-haired winery owner that had frequented his parent's shop. Of all the people the Master-Servant pair had met in the village, perhaps one of the ones who stood out the most was the bun-haired brunette that owned one of the village's most well-run wineries.

"Honestly, I can't help but ask, how do you do it?" Questioned the five-foot-four brunette, looking at the approaching couple, a smile on her face. "It's a little past noon so I know that you've spent well over six-hundred ryō on something, yet all I see are those cute little bags you're always carrying around."

Tamamo winked at her. "Magic, let's call it down. What about you? What brings you out today? We're just on our way to the book store?"

Hakuno caught the momentary shadow that fell over her face. There was a chance that Tamamo saw it too. "I was…well, if you must know, I was actually on my way to the furniture store. On the other side of town. My…husband and son are coming home."

"Coming home, from where? Were they on a trip somewhere?" questioned the young blond.

"Yes," Answered the cobalt-eyed woman. "You could…say that. They're coming back from a mission and I'd like to have the house looking better than it does now."

"Then it's a good thing you ran into us!" Proclaimed the pink-haired Servant. "It just so happens that when it comes to home decoration, I am a certified expert!"

"More like your sister is, but luckily you got some of the smarts too." Chirped the brown-haired human, causing his Servant-wife to shoot him a playful sideways glare. "Just speaking the honest truth. Anyways, we do know a bit about home decoration, and we could use some help in spicing up our own home too. Like…maybe adding a little extra something to the backyard?" Naruto caught his sideways glance and understood what he was saying in an instant. Practically bursting with energy, he latched onto Tamamo's leg, his blue eyes wide and pleading. One look and the Caster yielded defeat, lacing her arm around Hakuno's. "I guess I'll be doing most of the heavy lifting."

"It's not like it'll be a strain on you. We both know beneath that fine little shirt of yours, you've got a well-earned body and muscles. All of which I plan sure get a _very_ thorough work out today." Giggled the gold-eyed Anti-Hero to which Oigimi and Hakuno laughed at.

Only the latter knew just how right Tamamo's words would be.

* * *

"Ah, so you've decided to save us the trouble of stepping into that deprived hellhole that you've called home for these few months. How very generous of you, Hakuno." Cackled the Englishman with his hands behind his back, his black cowl billowing about behind him as a spring wind blew through the forest clearing.

In spite of the plainly worded jab, the seventeen-year-old maintained his friendly demeanor. "Well, I know you're a busy man, and so am I. I decided to come out here and get things settled quickly. This is between us, so there's no need for anyone else to get involved."

"Correction," Sniped the gray-haired Englishman, holding his stony chin up, an arrogant frown on his cold face. Like the unyielding stone he was compared to, the ninja world had done little to change Haine Comstock's outward appearance, or his less than amicable personality. "This is between us and that beasty-whore that you've come to call your wife. She is missing from this equation thus I don't believe we'll be able to do business as you intended. Be a good boy and call her here, that way we can end this cleanly and I'll be one step closer to being able to leave this pathetic hellhole of a planet."

Generally speaking, most people would have emoted hearing the person they loved referred to in such a disrespectful manner; they also would have reacted to having their home verbally defiled.

Admittedly, a part of Hakuno did want to lash out, he always did. One thing that he'd had to learn though was to reign in his temper and his emotions at large. Having accepted the being that was Tamamo-no-Mae, he'd realized such harsh insults were going to be the norm more often than not. If he spent all his time reacting to each and every one of them, he wouldn't last long. There was that, and he found sometimes not reacting got a reaction out of his enemies, quite amusing ones.

Comstock never failed to give him such reactions; Hakuno actually found the Templar's reactions amusing in spite of the very real threat he posed.

His face contorted in anger as his green eyes once again turned into daggers leveled solely at him. Shoulders shook with barely repressed anger that threatened to burst at any possible second. Hakuno could see as clearly as the clouds in the sky - the pitch-black aura of malice and raged that seethed like a flame wanting to ravage the surrounding forest. Some would have said that such a thing was out of place for a holy man such as Comstock, one who wore the clothes and cross of a priest and dutiful believed in the word of the Lord.

But Comstock wasn't just a priest, or at least not the sort that normally came to mind.

He was a member of the Order of Templars, a faction so extreme even the Holy Church only maintained loose ties with them due to their near diabolical methods of operation. Comstock himself was a perfect representation of why that tie was so loosely maintained.

"Haine, please, a moment of calmness if you will. Hakuno was willing to come all the way out here to meet us and attempt to settle this peacefully. We must honor his efforts." Came the Servant who'd sworn loyalty to the heretic hunter. Though he continued to seethe in rage, the British Master quieted down so his Servant could speak. "Ah, Hakuno, you look well. I had a feeling you'd adapt quickly to this world, I imagine the fox has as well."

"Pretty sure you already know the answer to that, Kabaiel. After all, you were spying on us." Laughed the human, crossing his arms.

The fallen angel returned his chuckle. "Guilty. Apologies, I simply couldn't help myself." His expression grew grave as his face fell, as did Hakuno's. By his command, his blackened wings unfurled, the darkened feathers just as tainted as they'd been the last time Hakuno had seen them. He wasn't all that surprised. As he'd learned, when an angel fell, that taint stayed with them for eternity unless another heavenly power intervened. Not even becoming a **Counter Guardian** could change that. "Please, give us the Regalia. We will leave you and Tamamo in peace once we have it."

Dead-faced, the Japanese teen looked from the Counter Guardian to his fellow Master. "What will you _really_ do if I give you my portion of the Regalia?"

Comstock smirked at the cold glint in the formerly warm and courteous youth. "What will I do? I believe that's rather obvious. I will do as I originally set out to do," A scarred right hand was held up, fingers out and the palm facing the sky. "I will find that infernal she-devil and kill her. Sever every tail and pry the other half of the Regalia from her twisted finger. Afterwards, I will reunite with the other Cross Bearers and we will continue our mission to find and exterminate the Tamamo Nine, which might I remind you were unleashed by _**you**_. Bring an end to the chaos and misery that _**you**_ unleashed. We shall do what _**you**_ failed to do on the Moon Cell and end the threat possessed by those abominations once and for all. Finally…we will return to our world and restore peace and order to the Moon Cell and Earth. Oh, as for your little Fox Catchers, should they get in our way, we will deal with them as we deal with all heretics, pure and simple."

Hakuno's shoulders sagged, his face relaxed and his eyes went from cold to dull and uninterested.

"Now then," Continued the British Templar, holding out his hands, a wicked smile on his face. "Be a good little boy and head over the Regalia. If you do, you have my word I shall give your whore of a wife a quick and painless death, far more than what she deserves. Sounds like a fair deal, huh?'

Countless leaves were torn from the branches of the surrounding trees via the passing wind. Before they could hit the ground, the Japanese teenager closed the distance between himself and his hated enemy. His face was flat and his body shimmering with silver light.

"You know, I think I'll break _ninety-percent_ of the bones in your body instead of eighty-eight, just to be sure~" Hakuno spoke in a sing-song voice.

Comstock just saw the silvery-white blur, a fist, coming directly for his jawline. He didn't panic as his faithful Servant, though a fallen angel he was, quickly moved in to protect him.

The Templar jumped back as the ground in front of him exploded into a burst of light and dirt courtesy of Kabaiel's empowered fist slamming into the earth. Ordinarily, a normal human shouldn't have been able to dodge such a high-speed blow; even some Servants would have had difficulty in doing so. Hakuno had not only dodged the attack, but was already going on the counterattack. Kabaiel's eyes widened as he saw the flying side kick coming in at speeds not possible for ordinary humans. Out of reflex, he threw his arms up. He felt the pressure hit his left arm like a baton swing.

A smile rose along his youthful face. "Hakuno, you've become stronger! Much stronger!"

Grinning back, the Japanese teen responded, "New world, new me! Sort of looks like we're going to be doing this again."

"For the last time!" Screeched Comstock, a trio of Black Keys held between his fingers. "I'm ending this rivalry here and now!"

Hakuno's left arm was stretched out, silver light emitting from his palm. "Silver Shrapnel." He whispered. The approaching Templar's eyes widened as he saw the hundreds of shards of silvery ice coming directly at him. For a split second, he debated rather or not it was worth it to brace the storm. He decided it was, and paid the price for it. Switching his eyes back to Kabaiel, he gathered energy into his right hand. "Silver Arms!" In a flash, a long sword manifested and was swung directly at the fallen angel's neck. Expectedly, he hit nothing but air. Keeping his eyes focused, he waited, and when the time came, he reacted. Hakuno threw himself forward, going into a roll as the Counter Guardian came down from above, his hands crackling with stellar energy that destroyed the ground he'd been standing on. Coming up in a crouch, he aimed his crystalline sword at the Servant and commanded the weapon to extend itself.

 _ **CRACK!**_

"Strong," Whispered the gold-eyed Counter Guardian as shards of the sword scattered about, broken by his stellar-charged fist. "But need I remind you that am I a Servant, most importantly, I am _still_ an angel, albeit a fallen one."

Hakuno's right hand lay stretched out, the stump and hilt of his crystalline sword reshaping itself into a curved boomerang. The weapon glowed with azure light seconds before Hakuno threw it, but not at Kabaiel, but at his Master, who was struggling to remove the countless shards of lunar ice that had embedded themselves in him. Realizing how helpless his Master was, he raised his right hand and fired off a bolt of stellar energy to intercept the attack.

As he did, Hakuno dashed straight for him, silver sparkles trailing his body.

Kabaiel saw him coming and quickly responded. Wings completely unfurled, their dark color blazing with golden and orange light. Above his head, his blackened halo flashed. Twisting his body so slightly, he sent his right-wing out, no longer a limb for flying but a razor blade that could split through stone, steel, and flesh alike as if they were all butter. They cut through nothing. Gazing upward, he saw the silvery trail moving above him. Spacing his feet apart, he swung his body around, his wings slicing through the air. He knew that the human boy was behind him, going in for an attack. Kabaiel turned out to be right, again, his wings didn't slice through human flesh like he'd hoped.

The human held strong behind his icy shield that held back the glowing wing. Normal shields would have broken in an instant, yet this one held strong. The mere sight made the Grigori's jaw dropped. He'd only ever seen such a shield with such luminous one place, from one person. _That light, that cold radiance! There's no mistaking it! This boy is…is…!_

Seconds before he could finish the thought, the icy shield exploded outward releasing a wave of azure and white light. Kabaiel did not experience coldness in the same way normal humans did, he was a fallen angel, more specifically an angel who governed the stars and their light. For him to feel anything resembling coldness would take a monumental effort. Lacking any visible effort, Hakuno achieved just that, his energy surging outward and flashing freezing his left-wing. Kabaiel's lips curled back and shock and fear raced up his spine. It would take him a few seconds at best to thaw out his wing, but in that window of time Hakuno would have launched his next attack. As he'd seen, his attacks weren't just fast, they were _effective_.

It was at that moment Comstock came back into the fray, roaring and barking in bestial fury. His Black Keys were plunged into the ground. The tips came back up from the ground, in greater number and humming with energy. The Japanese teen evaded the attack by jumping upward, his face grimaced as the ground beneath him erupted into a sea of blades. Quickly, his eyes moved to Kabaiel, whose body glowed bright like a star seconds before he launched himself directly at him. Rather than a shield, he simply reinforced his body, his arms across. It still felt like getting hit by a rhino.

His back screamed in agony when he finally hit the barrier, arcs of yellow lightning shooting out in all directions. Still, through the pain, he saw his opponent's arms moving. He moved his own to counter them, locking them by the wrists, then locking their hands together in a deadlock. While he struggled to keep Kabaiel at bay, his eyes glanced around, following the surge of energy that illuminated the Bounded Field he'd walked into. It was one hundred and twenty meters in diameter, little over the length of two American football fields put together. It was just big enough for Kabaiel and Comstock to have it out with him. A quarter-mile layout the Hidden Leaf Village, the populace including his own Servant and adoptive son blissfully unaware of the life-or-death struggle currently ensuing.

"Kabaiel," Hakuno began, his honey-colored eyes softened even as his muscles remained rigid and locked. "Thank you, for the warning."

"I expected you to bring that…fox with you." Spat the fallen angel before his face brightened as he looked to human teen. "I'm happy that you chose to come alone, though I'm saddened it's led to us having to do this again."

"I'm sorry."

Passionately, the Caster shook his head. "Don't apologize, fate is a-"

The teen's grin told him that something was off. "I'm talking about for _that_."

"Water Style-Tearing Torrent!"

On the ground, Comstock's voice was drowned out by the sudden explosive burst of water that shot upward from the ground. It was as sudden as it was powerful, azure and white-tipped waves twisting themselves into a skyward spiral that smashed against the "ceiling" of the Bounded Field. Kabaiel looked back in shock, giving Hakuno the chance he needed. First, he rammed his left knee forward, the sheer force knocking the wind out of the Servant's lungs, the follow up to the first attack came in the form of a hard jab from his right hand, silver and blue lines racing across his arm. Fittingly, the blow sent Kabaiel soaring backwards, his body twitching like a swatted fly. Hakuno's hands wove a series of hand signs that ended with his right and left index and thumbs pressed together, a triangle-shaped hole between them.

"Lunar Style-Mons Pico!" First, there was a brief white flash, then it came. A massive structure resembling a mountain with the sharpen peak pointed directly at Kabaiel. In spite of the crystalline construct's massive size, it moved with startling speed. Cutting through the air and slamming into the Counter Guardian at the chest. Through his empowered eyes, Hakuno could see the spurts of blood that were quickly lost to the wind.

Trapped and struggling in the towering spiral of water, Comstock briefly saw his Servant coming towards him at the business end of an icy mountain. He cursed, his mouth moving the water. Kabaiel's hands were pressing against the icy surface, divine energy pouring through his palms in an attempt to break the ice, but it wasn't working fast enough. His back slammed into the water sprout.

The second it did, the shadow clone on the ground acted. His right arm flew, the Japanese talisman crackling with purple lightning. Upon hitting the water, the arcs exploded outward, racing up the water sprout like a pack of hungry snakes. They reached Comstock with force, who cried out in pain as his body became wracked with electrical shocks. His Servant followed after him as he was still being plowed into the water by the crystal mountain. But only for a moment.

Hakuno's hand sealed shut once at least twenty-percent of his projectile attack was submerged in the water spout. Instantly, the entire thing became a massive crystalline structure, its silvery exterior glistening in the light of the mid-day sun. He continued to hover in the air, a thin line of silver light extending about his entire body.

"There's no way it was that easy." Sighed the Japanese teen. His right arm was held out, the silvery energy he commanded amassing in his palm. His hand tightened again; a glimmering long sword of blue and white light manifested. He relaxed his shoulders for a split second before swinging his sword about in a wide horizontal arc.

Seconds before the sword could hit, the ice pillar exploded, the epicenter being a star-like radiance. Hakuno's sword bounced off it as if he'd hit marble, but he knew better. Shorting the weapon, he held up it up in a guarding position. A heartbeat later and half a dozen gold and orange-colored masses of energy came shooting out at him. He could count them all, their speed, trajectory, and power. As if a flip had been switched, his hands began to move about, deflecting each energy blast as if it were second nature to him. In some ways, it was. He'd been in such situations before, but his body had never quite been able to respond in the way he wanted it to. Now, thanks to the Luna Corona, it could and he had every intention of pushing his body's responses to their limit.

In doing so, he was able to track Kabaiel's movements, he's going above him and readying a massive "energy bomb" that came down a second later. His light sword dispersed, the particles reforming into a silvery barrier around him. It took the brunt of the blast, but Hakuno was forced downward. On the way down, he sensed the destruction of his second clone. Comstock was coming at him, not with his Black Keys but with his personal lance raised and ready. Hakuno hit the ground in a crouch, his right arm held out as he dashed forward. Out of the tree line he came, his focused honey eyes meeting Comstock's blazing emerald. He looked surprised to see him coming in so fast, but he was ready none the less.

 _ **CLANG!**_

"I see you've taken to learning this world's witchery, why am I not surprised!" Sneered the older Master, bearing down on Hakuno with his steel lance.

The teenage stared back at him with calm apathy in his eyes. Holding the Templar's weapon at bay was his knife, a trusty and well-worn combat knife that he valued almost as much as life itself. Seeing it caused Comstock's hatred to further ignite. "Might as well learn the lingo while we're here, but I imagine that's been a little hard for you. Tell me, what have you been eating since we all got here? I know how you feel about sushi, but I've heard of some wonderful-"

"Shut up! Shut your mouth, you filthy Asian monkey!" Thundered the holy man, breaking off then going in for an overhead swing, but it was easily parried. "Do you have any idea what I've had to endure since getting here?! Since being dropped into this putrid hellhole?! It's a hundred times worse than Nakatsu-Kuni! And I have you to blame for it!" He tried a sideways swing, but it too was parried, and again, easily. "Every town, every face, every damn facet of life! All of it reminds me of that shithole continent that you and the rest of your kind call a home! I've been forced to experience all of it! All…because of you, you piece of shit!"

 _ **CLANG!**_

It was quiet, subtle, like the waves before a storm. Eventually, the burst would come, but before it did one would have to endure the icy calm that served as the prelude.

Hakuno was aware of Kabaiel is above him, waiting for the chance to come down and attack him while his Master was out of the way. He could have pressed forward and pressed his attack preventing him from interfering, but that wouldn't have been fair to the fallen angel Servant.

 _Look at me, talking about fair in a fight to the death where my life is on the line. Guess some things change while others don't._ His hands came together to form a hand sign. "Wind Style-Pressure Damage!" The wind quickly swirled around him, compressing in such a way that it was obvious what was going to come next. Kabaiel was of sound mind and could see, his Master was not thus he rushed forward, magical energy swirling about at the tip of his lance as he aimed it directly at Hakuno's face. Of course, the tip never reached him as he released the pent-up blast of air as soon as it reached a desirable level of compression. Directly above him, Kabaiel dashed, not for him but to save his enraged Master.

His wings spread out, protecting him from the intense air blast that Hakuno released. Trees, bushes, and the upper layer of the ground was blown away from the low-level omnidirectional air blast. The teenager didn't waste time stowing over his failed attack, he had to dodge the coming counterattack of his adversaries.

They emerged together, one brimming with fury and the other maintaining the calm dignity that one would expect of a heavenly being. Comstock's lance extended, red and blue lines lining the metal surface as the tip sped towards him. Sliding his foot back, Hakuno threw up his right arm, his combat knife deflecting the approaching weapon in a shower of sparks and a chorus of horrific grinding. Watching to his left, he saw Kabaiel coming at him, his right fist reared back. Bracing himself, Hakuno met his punch with one of his own. Now both of his arms were occupied, a fact that the enemy Caster took advantage of. First, he struck out with his free left arm, the tips glowing with radiant energy that would tear through his flesh in a heartbeat.

Comstock's hope that his foe's chest would be split wide open were dashed as he saw a silver flash. He and his Servant were fighting standing in front of nothing but air. Or at least, he was. Kabaiel was already moving, racing towards the Japanese Master. Though he couldn't see them directly, he saw the flashes of light their clashes emitted as well as heard the sound of the air exploding. His teeth gnashed as he realized with horror and rage of the three combatants, he was the weakest one.

"Break him, Kabaiel! As your Master, I order you to rip the maggot's body limb from limb! Even if it costs you your arms, legs, and wings, destroy him! Him and that precious little knife of his!" Stabbing his personal lance into the ground, he held his arms out, his lips moving in the required chant to call forth and empower the strongest weapon in his arsenal. His concentration was maintained, even as his combat instincts flared up when a potential attack was aimed at him. He trusted his Servant to protect him, and protect him Kabaiel did. Above his head, a golden-colored halo appeared, radiant feathers falling about only to dissolve into specks of light. "And in thy Lord's Name, I ask ye, grant me thy arms to cleanse your Creation of this blight." Finished the English Templar, holding his arms out. His neutral expression finally fell as the halo moved over his hands, the light shooting down and fading to reveal a sparkling and glistening silver and gold-lace lance of near inhuman design and craftmanship. Comstock took hold of it and felt the surge of power fill his hurt body. "Kishinami, I'm sure you remember this - holy judgment! The thing you've had coming since you entered the Holy Grail War!"

Hakuno had just barely dodged a star-forged halberd swing that would have bisected him at the shoulder when he saw the new yet familiar weapon wielded by his human enemy. _Great! So the Lance of Kamael works here too!_ Briefly, he wondered how many of the other Cross Bearers had retained access to their Scriptures as well. Now he knew that if they still possessed them, then they also held the same monstrous divine power they did on the Moon Cell, maybe more since this world was a real one instead of one of zeroes and ones.

Kabaiel had seemingly been empowered by the appearance of the divine lance, a weapon that he himself recognized as it'd come from the same place as him - the Biblical heavens.

As he found himself on the defensive, Hakuno couldn't help but find himself laughing. "What the hell's the matter with you?!" Barked Comstock, his lance leaving streaks of golden light in its wake just like Kabaiel's attacks. "You're facing down imminent death and all you can do is laugh like a jester? Be silent, be silent and die like the pathetic worm that you are!"

 _ **CLANG!**_

They had attempted to attack together, Comstock's spear and Kabaiel's stellar energy shaped into a penetrating lance. Both of them were deflected by Hakuno's knife, itself ablaze with silver and blue energy that extended the blade several feet. Azure particles of stardust were left in the weapons wake.

"I'm laughing because I realized the saying is true," answered the teenager, amassing his strength around his weapon. The knife became completely encased in a raging aura of moonlight that shaped itself into a long single-edged blade, a katana. "The more some things change, the more they stay the same. Here I am, new world…but the same old problems!" Hakuno felt his sandals break the ground beneath him as he swung, bringing his moonlight blade with him in a horizontal arc.

Comstock's nostrils flared. "Shut the hell up, you filth-GAH!" He hadn't been expecting such an attack, even with his Scripture deployed and humming with power. To the Templar's horror, he found his feet sliding to the side, his entire body feeling an unearthly chill that had his pumping blood slowing to a near crawl. _No! No! NO! Even in this shithole of a realm, God must be on my side! The lance's shine is proof of that!_ "Kabaiel!" Barked the Englishman.

It was just as he'd hoped. Hakuno let the power he'd gathered in his light sword explode, a shock wave of cold and light momentarily stunning Comstock so he could turn his direct attention towards the approaching Caster. Hakuno saw him coming at him, two orbs of crackling stellar energy in his hands and ready to knock him flat on his ass. Hakuno tossed his knife into his left hand and readied himself. _I've been meaning to test this out, it's now or never, so don't blow it!_ Yelled the teenager with sweat and blood pouring down his brow.

Kabaiel saw the silver flash, a straight beeline directly at him. In the blink of an eye, the human was in front of him, his body humming with a blue aura save for his right arm. Sparing the limb a glance, his eyes widened as he realized that's where the energy buildup had been centered.

" _Lunar Style-Argent Shock!"_

"Aaaarrggh!"

The scream of his Servant was enough to force his senses back into working order. Comstock looked to where he'd heard the scream and struggled to make sense of what it was he was seeing. On his knees, wings bent over, was his Servant, a fallen angel, a Counter Guardian. Arcs of blue lightning were racing across his body, his arms clenching at his sides and his mouth open as he gasped for breath. Standing over him, arm raised, was the person that Comstock hated the most in two worlds.

"What…what…what in the hell did you do my Servant?!" Screeched the Templar.

"I used him as a testing dummy, ya' know, the same way you used those two hundred innocent people as testing dummies for that shiny little lance of yours." Replied the Japanese teenager, looking at him. By holding up his right hand, the Templar was able to see the silver glow that enveloped the limb, a shining light that reminded him of moonlight. No, wide-eyed, he realized it was moonlight. Concentrated moonlight condensed around a human fist. "Even here, in this world where everything's real, Servants are still spiritual entities, just like Kabaiel here. The moonlight I'm able to produce reacts with the spiritron particles that they're made of, but they can do some more interesting things. Wanna see?"

Putting both hands on his lance, he mentally recited the hymn needed to call out the divine lance's inner power. Hakuno saw it and responded with an attack of his own.

"Lunar Style-Mare Mariginis!" Flaring up around him was an aura of silver and blue. The air cooled and froze, shaping itself into a set of razor-bladed discs that were all launched directly at the British Templar with blinding speed. Red-faced, the older man held up his lance, golden energy outlining the weapon so it could stand up to the numerous saw discs. Hakuno held back his right arm, the light energy surging from his palm then confirming into an even larger saw disc. He threw it forward, launching the light-energy saw disc directly toward the Templar. "I was planning on enjoying a nice day out with my loved ones, but instead…the _real_ me is here. Fighting you." Stretching out his right hand, he put more pressure on the giant disc, which was now bearing down on the older man.

"Oh, spare me your useless whining!" He hadn't finished the complete hymn thus he was only able to access the first level of the Lance of Kamael's power. Regardless, it was enough for him to dispel the light energy sawblade. Unfortunately, not a second after he'd done just that, he found himself eye-to-eye with Victor of the Moon.

The storm finally came.

"I'm standing here, listening to you whine about a situation you got yourself into!" His side kick broke two ribs, he could feel it. Blood escaped from Comstock's clenched lips as he found himself skidding to the side. Moments after he'd come to a stop, he attempted to right himself, but it was a futile effort as he found his right arm caught in a vice grip. "I'm standing here listening to you threaten thousands of people who've done absolutely nothing to you!"

 _ **CRACK!**_

Hakuno had no idea how he kept his rage limited to simply breaking Comstock's right arm. What he wanted to do was flash-freeze the limb then break it off entirely.

"I'm here listening to you insult my friends, my family! My _mentor_!" A straight jab to the gut knocked the air out of him. Hakuno patiently waited for him to catch a single breath before readying himself for another blow. The light surrounding his left arm condensed itself into his flesh, silvery-blue lines racing from his knuckles to the center of his chest. Beneath his shirt, the Luna Corona burned with light that was reflected in his eyes. "And lastly, I'm standing here listening to you insult the woman I love! _Fuck you!"_

Teeth flew from the Englishman's jaw as his uppercut sent him skyward, blood and tooth fragments trailing his face. He could have stopped there, but Hakuno didn't feel like stopping. Now that he'd begun to let the anger out, there was no stopping it. He'd already set a quota, and he was determined to meet it.

 _ **SLUN-CH!**_

"Forgive me, Hakuno, I hate using these tactics against you, but I'm sure you can understand, I can't allow you to brutalize my Master, no matter how much his behavior may detest me." Came the voice of the Biblical Caster.

Blood trickled from the human's lips as he stared down at the concentrated mass of stellar energy that was now protruding from his right side.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need you to…cool down for a bit. If your power is anything like Gabriel's, then I imagine that healing this wound will be child's play for you."

The plasma shaped itself into a hook blade. Hakuno cursed.

 _Tamamo, I'm so sorry._

* * *

Every bodily function in her stopped as the scream echoed in her ears. Immediately, her eyes enlarged, her breath coming to a complete and total halt, as did her heart, but only for a moment.

"Mommy? Is something wrong?" Questioned Naruto, clearly seeing that something was off with his adoptive mother.

Tamamo didn't look at him, she looked to her Master and husband, or what she had believed for most of the morning was her husband. There was a shimmer across his form, then he was gone, a paper doll floating to the ground. Quickly, she moved to catch it, examining it in the palm of her hand. Her heart skipped yet another beat as she saw that what she held was a shikigami, one tightly wrapped in several strands of her Master's hair and heavy with his chakra signature. Admittedly, it was a well-put together decoy. But now the decoy was no more, the connection between it and the real thing disrupted. Pain was an excellent way to disrupt the connection between a controller and their puppet. Her eyes saw the trail of azure energy leaving the doll and leaving the book store.

"Mommy?" Naruto repeated again, growing visibly concerned. "Where's dad? I-I thought he was here just a second ago?"

She knew what she had to do, and wasted no time in acting.

"Naruto," began the pink-haired woman, lowering herself and placing a comforting hand on his cheek. "Your father had to go run some errands, and it looks like I'm going to have to help him. We'll be back in no time, but in the meantime, I'm going to need you to stay with Mister Iruka. Okay?"

Though her voice was calm and level, it was the look in her golden eyes that told Naruto that there was more to it than that. It was for that reason he nervously nodded his. "O…Okay."

And that was it, one minute the young jinchūriki was standing on his feet, and the next he was held tight in his mother's arms. Tamamo literally zipped through the book store, her fox ears and tail manifesting themselves as her solar-charged body moved as a golden-orange blur that zoomed through the village. Some could catch a short glance of her while others merely felt the intense solar wind that rode with her as her feet moved at godlike speeds. Tamamo didn't care, she didn't care about the ice-cream cones that were melted or the clothes that suddenly caught fire due to the intense heat. All that mattered was safety, the safety of the child in her arms, and the man she loved.

The first of those things was secured as she came to a stop at the home of the Ninja Academy's scar-nosed teacher. Her fist pounded against the door twice, loud enough that even if buried in the throes of work he could probably hear her.

A second later and the door opened. "M-M-M-Mrs. Kishinami? Naruto? What's-!?"

"Please, Mister Iruka, I need you to look after Naruto until my husband and I return!" She answered, pushing the frightened boy into the tan-skinned chunin's arms. "Whatever happens, guard him with your life! Better yet, do not leave this area!" Turning on her heel, she readied herself to move, her animal instincts rearing up until a lone voice stopped her.

"Mommy!"

She was paralyzed. Glancing down, her mounting rage cooled as she stared into the fearful and watery eyes of the little one-tail she and her Master-turned-husband had chosen to adopt.

Tamamo dropped to her knees and once more embraced the young Uzumaki. "I promise, daddy and I will come back, we will be together. Naruto, you have my word on that, and remember, when a fox gives their word, they keep it."

The tears had already begun to fall, but there was a glimmer of hope in the boy's blue eyes. "A-A-Alright, y-you promise?"

A chaste kiss was placed on his forehead. "Of course, as I said, when a fox gives their word, they keep it." Her gold eyes turned sharp as they looked at the tan-skinned teacher, who'd watched the emotional scene in silence. "Mister Iruka, please, look after him, and do not leave the village if you can help it."

While there's confusion still coloring his face, there came a determined seriousness mixed with it."I-I promise." He knew nothing about the situation, but he knew that the situation was grave and now wasn't the time for asking questions. "I will look after him, just make sure you and your husband come back to him, come back to all of us."

His words weren't what she was expecting to hear, but they made her heart flutter with joy and encouragement. Because of them, she singed the ground when she dashed off, leaving a nice-sized burn hole in the lawn of the academy teacher.

 _It's them._

Her nose now had the scent, or shall she say, scents. The putrid holy odor of the Church's bastard dogs and the stench of the angels that had been cast down by God and made into Counter Guardians. She was their target, yet they had not gone after her. They'd gone after the man she loved, her Master, her Hakuno.

 _ **Kill them.**_ Seethed the voice from within her.

She followed the trail, her golden eyes spying the giant dome to the village's far west side.

 _ **Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!**_

Her Master was in pain. He was fighting, a battle of two against one, one of them being a Servant, a Caster like her. A divine being fallen from grace just like her.

 _ **KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!**_

With every sound, the aura around her grew brighter. Spring turned to summer around her, summer rode with her as her body became a flaming blur that sped through the forest, burning every piece of greenery she passed. By the end, she was leaving a solid trail of fire and ash in her wake. Tamamo didn't care about any of it, all she cared about was getting to her Master.

 _ **KILL THEM! BURN THEIR FLESH BONES TO ASHES! NAY, BURN IT ALL UNTIL NOTHING REMAINS! BURN THEM, BURN THEM, BURN THEM!**_

She saw the barrier, a massive gold-lighted construct constructed out of holy scriptures that covered a massive area. It would have been impressive had it not stood between her and her beloved. That meant it had to go.

The maelstrom of solar flames that she'd accumulated on the run over were poured through her fist into the holy barrier before her. Instantly, the first and second layers burnt away, unable to withstand the level of power that the Japanese Caster had thrown at it. Shooting upward and sideways was a massive burst of flames, the likes of which surely would catch attention from the village lookouts as well as anyone else in the area. It was a stupidly risky move, but Tamamo didn't care. Three more protective layers separated her and her husband. She pounded away at the third barrier. Her fist struck the magical shield and what she got was pain. The thousands upon thousands of sheets of holy scripture activated themselves and pushed against her. She didn't care and began to pound away at the barrier again and again, bursts of lightning shooting out, some of it striking her.

Tamamo didn't care for she kept on striking at the barrier. Eventually, it would give away. She didn't care when her actions finally drew attention. Only when she heard the familiar voice of the village's Hokage, her and her Master's patron, did Tamamo stop. Her head turned halfway to look back.

From the look on his face, the Third Hokage could tell what the situation was. He alone seemed to be keeping a calm face while the dozens of Anbu and jonin behind him stared in visible awe and worry at the massive dome in front of them. "I take it Hakuno's behind that barrier?"

"Yes, he is." Came her short and tight response. Golden flames swelled about around her arms. She turned back to the barrier, her golden eyes shining, and not just from the light of her flames. Not one but two of her tails swayed about behind her in clear view of the assembled Leaf Ninja. Tamamo cared not for their pointed fingers and shocked expressions. "Now then, if you don't want any of your ninja getting hurt, I'd advise you to move them back. I _am_ rescuing my husband, now!"

"All forces, begin looking for a crack or entryway through the barrier, now!" ordered the veteran ninja, throwing his arm out. Not a second later and every man and woman obeyed the command.

* * *

"How in God's name can you still fight?! How in God's name can you keep resisting us like this?! Do yourself a favor, lie down a die already!" Yelled the gray-haired Englishman, launching yet another barrage of thrusts with his divine lance; each attack normally would have been enough to punch through a vault door, more than enough power to skewer a human being several times over.

Hakuno saw each thrust coming and deflected them all with singular swings of his combat knife. "Nope! I tried dying once before! Not really a fan of it!" Charging energy into his weapon, he swung it at just the right time, parrying a chest-targeted thrust that also threw off his human opponent. Putting both hands on the hilt of his knife, he raised it just in time to meet the oncoming blade of the Caster Servant. The silver light of his knife contrasted to the bright yellow of his energy sword. Hakuno saw the countless openings in Kabaiel's form and acted on it, shrugging him off and delivering an Argent Shock directly into his gut, again. Using the temporary paralysis, he landed three kicks, the last of which knocked away the fallen angel. "Lunar Style-Khonsu!"

Kabaiel was utterly amazed at what he saw, which was nothing but a silver blur. He was no slouch in speed, he was an angel of the stars for cryin' out loud! But Hakuno possessed speed as well, the speed of light, the speed of moonlight. The human could not only see his highspeed movements, but he could keep up with them as well. Combine that with his ability to paralyze Servants, Hakuno Kishinami went from being "just a strong Master" to being perhaps the most desirable Master in the entire loot.

It made Kabaiel hate the Anti-Hero that was Tamamo-no-Mae all the more, even as he was dealt blow after blow, blood bursting from countless wounds left by the boy's knife. He was being dominated and he was in complete and total awe of the dominator.

Such a fine Master, such a fine human…Kabaiel would have given anything for the warm-eyed human, but instead of him, his fate had been tied to that of a fox creature, a sun goddess. It made his divine blood boil.

His right fist came forward, white lightning crackling around the glowing knuckles. Clenching his teeth, Kabiael brought his darkened wings forward. Powerful an attack as the Argent Shock was, it had to directly hit the main body to have any effect, his wings would hurt, but he'd be able to counter-attack. Or that's what he thought.

Rather than a fist, Hakuno's hand was open, the palm slamming hard against the feathered appendages. His honey-colored eyes flashed bright silver, then came the shock.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Screeched the fallen angel, feeling like his wings were being zapped by lightning then super-cooled in rapid succession. _H-H-H-He r-r-read my moves! H-He read my moves!_ It was then that it dawned on Kabaiel that though he was a Servant, he was not a warrior. His Class was Caster, Heroic Spirit of Sorcery. While he wielded the power of the stars and could wipe out anything he was directed at, he was not a fighter like some of his fellow Watchers, not like Gadreel or Azazel, who'd been swayed to the Japanese teen's side. He envied them for being able to stand alongside this fine specimen of humanity.

"Lunar Style-Mikazuki!"

 _ **SLISH! SLASH! SLISH!**_

Comstock's vision exploded into red as the saw the darkened feathers of his Servant scatter about in all directions as a result of the triple-slash. "Kishinami!"

His silvery eyes were cold and malicious, worthy rivals to the burning and hateful eyes of the Templar. The latter was coming at him, his hand cranking the handle of his divine spear. Golden flames swirled about as the lance began to light up from the bottom down. Hakuno knew the charge time of the Lance of Kamael, and he knew that Comstock was in nowhere near the right mind to bring out the lance's full power.

That didn't mean he was going to hold back.

 _ **CLANG!**_

Though capable of fighting with both hands, the Templar was primarily right-handed, and his right hand was no longer operable. His left hand was shaky thus when Hakuno parried his attack the effects were far-reaching. He was off-balance, stumbling for a moment before regaining his balance. Turning around, the Englishman aimed his charged up lance at the teen now in-midair. He spotted him, but the minute he did, the battle between the two Masters reached its final conclusion.

 _ **THUNK!**_

"W-W-W-What the hell is this?! I can't move!" It felt like his entire body had been coated in a thick layer of cement. Immediately, the Templar knew the cause of the paralysis was the translucent silvery cone of light hovering directly in front of his chest. "K-K-Kishinami! Release me, now! If you don't so help me, I will-!"

"Lunar Style," Came the teenager's cold voice. Green eyes looked up and were met with a sight of complete horror. Honey-colored eyes were rimmed with glowing silver, there were little to no signs of the teenager's trademark compassion or empathy in his eyes. Looking back into Comstock's eyes, they held nothing but scorn, like a lion glaring down upon an ant. "Silver Point Smash!" And like a sling, the brown-haired youth's body was launched downward, right foot first, perfectly aligned with the silver cone of energy. In a second, the spinning cone of energy and Hakuno's leg connected and combined.

"DAMN-!"

Silver light and azure flames exploded outward as the energy from the kick. The Englishman's voice was drowned out by the resulting explosion, itself scorching the ground below. As if in tandem, an array of golden flames spread across the sacred barrier that surrounded the three combatants. An explosion below and an explosion above, both caused by two people whose fates had been tied to each other through the power of the Holy Grail.

Kabaiel unsteadily rose to his feet, his entire body aching with pain the likes of which he'd hadn't experienced in a while. None of the other Servants he'd encountered had been able to injure him this badly; no, instead, the one to do so was a Master. A human who'd died and returned to life at least two times. A human who'd cheated death and had survived countless trials that would have broken lesser men.

He was living proof that in spite of their punishment, he and his brethren were right to rebel. They were right and their Father had been wrong.

Hakuno's breathing was hard. Without a doubt, he knew he was running on his last reserves of strength. The Silver Point Smash had gone off without a hitch, the twelve-meter-long burn line and crater at the end serving as proof of that. Still, running that much energy through his leg for the first time in battle had come at a cost. He could feel himself wobbling, but tried to remain steady and focused.

"Thank you for sparing Haine's life." Came the voice of the enemy Caster.

"Believe me, this was a one-time thing." Hakuno shot back, turning to face him. Blood dripped from his right side and his left arm, both of which had taken near direct hits from Kabaiel's star attacks. He was in no shape for more, but then again, neither was his opponent, not to mention he was running short on time. "You know how this is going to end. I'm not going to give up the Regalia _or_ the Corona, Kabaiel. We both know what Comstock will do if I hand them over to him."

"Yes, we do." Sorrow laced the fallen angel's voice. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt himself the recipient of a scorching hot wave of murderous intent from behind the wall. "But I am his Servant, and by my oath, by my contract, I must follow him as his Servant. Not to mention, I cannot in good faith allow your…Servant to continue on."

Hakuno gave him a sad smile. "Then we both know what's going to happen next."

A pair of laser-like blades extended from the Caster's hands. "You deserve better than that fox. _So much_ better."

He didn't say anything at that statement, only readying himself for the inevitable charge attack that was about to come. It came, impossibly straight-forward and full of openings. Easy didn't even begin to describe it.

Hakuno held up his right hand, a small black and purple cube in between his fingers. He tossed it then waited to see what would happen next. At heart, he knew the outcome wouldn't change much in the long run. Above them, the barrier finally shattered, the sky ablaze with golden flames that twisted and coiled in rage. Keeping his eyes on the cube, he watched it glow deep purple then expand outward, as it did, a number of black wrappings shot out. Kabaiel didn't so much become trapped as allow himself to fly headlong into the magical prison. At least there he would have nothing but darkness, something he was used to instead of suffering through the pain of incineration that Tamamo would inflict upon him.

The Japanese Caster came crashing down from the sky barely a heartbeat later. Radiant gold and orange and yellow flames swirled around her while two of her three usable tails swayed from side to side, resembling torches more than anything. Her eyes searched the broken battlefield before finally landing on him. Immediately, all the hatred and fear vanished from her body and soul.

"Hey, Tamamo. Eh, guess I've got some explaining to do, don't I?" Laughed the human.

Her arms were around his battered body in a second, her face pressed into the crane of his neck. "You most certainly do! B-But only after I've healed you! And we pick up Naruto! And you promise to _never_ do that again!"

She was warm like the sun, like she always was. There were times Hakuno wondered what it really felt like to feel the sun on one's face, its warm rays energizing the soul and body. Even as he felt his consciousness beginning to slip away, he could feel his own soul and body bursting with energy. He wrapped on arm around his Servant, the love of his life. As she'd done to their son, he did to her, lightly kissing the top of her head. "I'll give it my best, but…you know how reckless I am." He shut his eyes, darkness gently pulling him away. In it, he felt something else, the continued warmth. Through the haze, his mental eye saw a giant figure, a familiar figure. Nine tails swished about behind her, worry and relief laced her eyes as she placed her fingers across his eyes.

 _ **You insufferable…**_

* * *

"Little dumbass, you always prove yourself oh _so_ useful!" Cackled the Assassin, her brown-furred tail swaying back and forth in excitement. To say that she was happy would have been an understatement. Every part of her plan had gone off without a hitch, hell, a part of her was finding it hard to believe that it was all real. Then again, the foolish little human had promised to make all of "her" wishes come true. He'd kept his word.

The Leaf ninja naturally fanned out, checking the area for any other enemies. They were in luck as Comstock and Kabaiel had come alone, and it had been their downfall. The latter had been sealed away in a Penalty Box while the former was going to be out of the game for quite a while. Truthfully, she'd been hoping that Hakuno would just kill Comstock, but he hadn't. Truly, the brown-haired teen had the compassion of the Buddha.

Then again, so too had her previous Master until the cold reality of war had beaten it out of him. It was strange, how alike yet so different the two Victors of the Moon were. As a result of those similarities and differences they had perhaps been destined to fight. And so too would they fight again.

She'd done what she'd set out to do, all that was left was to wait for the next stage of the plan. Assassin knew she wouldn't have to wait long, not after what the Uchiha had seen regarding the power of "Mr. and Mrs. Kishinami". Fear would hasten their planning, and that hastening would invite such a lovely disaster.

Tamamo Vitch pushed up her glasses as she stood up, her foxy grin was both malicious and cruel in contrast to the relieved smile on her "sister's" face. "Keep playing house for a little while longer, sister dear. Eventually, it'll all come crashing down on you. Just like it did before, and when it does…I'll put you out of your misery."

Unlike her sibling's flames, the Assassin Fox vanished in a haze of black and gold flames, radiance that had been tainted by the darkness of mankind. In time, such flames would roll across the ninja world, leaving naught but ashes in their wake.

* * *

"So…you haven't changed all that much, I'm glad, Hakuno." Answered the man, pushing his glasses up. It'd been quite a fight, one whose outcome he'd predicted. In the end, his predictions had been right. If he had to give the battle a grade, he actually would have given his counterpart a B or perhaps even an A. He had handled himself well considering it was his first real battle using the Luna Corona's powers to their fullest. Naturally, he'd exhausted himself in the process, but by the end the threat had been neutralized and it could be said that victory was his.

He was happy, it meant that Hakuno was off to a good start. In the future, there would be more battles, battles with foes four and five times as strong as Team Comstock. He looked forward to seeing how his fellow victor handled them.

Meanwhile, he had his own struggles to confront, like what his purpose in this new world was. Short-term, it was quite clear-defending this tranquil little village that he'd come to call home for the last several weeks.

Something in his gut told him that it would be Ryma and Euryale that would find him first. Though much time had passed, he still had Tamamo's scent on him. It lingered like a phantom, an ever-present reminder. Some days he wanted to erase it, other days he couldn't bear the thought of letting it go.

He supposed in that way, he was still the same idealist that his younger counterpart was. He was told that was alright, while he still retained a shred of idealism, Hakuno had gained some noticeable cynicism such as what he displayed in fighting Comstock.

Truly, they were yin and yang.

Around him floated a number of clouds he was busy reshaping to his heart's content. They changed from moisture to glistening ice cold spires he dropped down directly upon his targets. Once they came within range, she, Euryale, responded immediately by whipping out her bow and letting loose several arrows that left dents in the icy spires, but could not crack them. Her baseline arrows were incapable of such a task as he'd mixed some of his own energy into the ice, giving it an extra-strong hardness. Realizing that, the pair were forced to evade them. With them off balance, he turned his attention to putting out the fires.

The once white and puffy mid-day clouds turned dark as the moisture in them built up then exploded into super cooled rain. As he'd infused his chakra into the water, they could douse even the hottest of flames. Ryma could have summoned her Ifrit and it wouldn't have made a difference. Fires were quelled and the injured looked up at the rain in awe as they felt life energy begin to surge through them. Once the blazes were quenched, the Victor of the Moon decided it was time to reveal himself, especially since his pupil was in the line of fire.

"Genjo, are you alright?"" Asked the black-haired wizard, turning around to look over his unlikely charge.

When he arrived in town, the young blue-haired orphan was the first person he had encountered. An attempted thief had resulted in him sitting the kid down and giving him a physical examination. Since then, the gray-eyed child had practically attached his hip. He didn't push him away, far from it actually. Seeing the various cuts and bruises the eight-year-old had sustained aroused something in him, something that he hadn't felt in a while.

"I-I-I'm fine, D-Doc! B-B-But they-"

Gently, he wrapped his hand around his pointed finger. "I know, I will handle them. For now, I want you to get to cover with the rest of the villagers. Don't worry, I won't get myself killed as I've faced far worse than either of these two." He didn't smile, but his voice brimmed with the quiet confidence that the boy had come to know well.

It was enough to bring a smile to his face. "A-Alright then! J-Just w-w-watch yourself, doc!"

His presence served as enough of a deterrent to the Master-Servant pair across from him. While they knew nothing of his power, they knew of his reputation and that was enough to keep them at bay.

"Those are some mighty big words, human. After we're finished with you, I'll make sure to hunt the boy down myself. I have his scent." Snapped the second-oldest of the Gorgon sisters. She was different from the Euryale of his world, far more dangerous and put together then the "idol goddess" that were recorded in his world's history.

"They are the words that I can back up quite easily."

"Without a Servant at your back? Great! I've been meaning to see what you're made of, Mister Seventy-Second Victor of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War!" Reaching behind her back, Ryma withdrew the red-wrapped metallic handle of her prized whip. Her tongue slipped through her mouth as she lit the steel chain ablaze, her face illuminated by the crackling flames. "You know, I'm not surprised you're the second owner of the Luna Corona. One thing I've noticed about you and Kishinami, you both have a tough time staying dead."

The air grew heavy with pressure and moisture as the Archer Servant beside the Algerian woman raised her clawed hands. "As it so happens, we specialize in curing that oh so pesky condition, life. What you and that rat-bastard of a mortal have is merely luck, luck that ends for you today! Now tell me, where that blasted fox and her pet mortal is now, while I'm still in the mood to show you an ounce of mercy!" An aura of malice and bloodshed flared up around Euryale, her sage green hair becoming animated and shaping itself into an array of hissing snakes.

He merely pushed his glasses up, his posture as calm and composed as ever. "Even if I did know where Tamamo was…I would never tell either of you."

"Still holding onto some loyalty for your old Servant, huh? I guess even warmongers can have hearts." Ryma remarked. "What, are you planning on killing off Kishinami so you can have Tamamo all for yourself? If so, just give us his corpse and we'll call it even."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option. I have some…things I would like to discuss with Hakuno, so I'm afraid I cannot allow you to kill him. Not that either of you could. Greater warriors than either of you have tried, and failed."

His words ignited the spark of anger within them, Euryale more so than Ryma. The goddess' aura of hate and violence exploded outward as a toxic cloud of red and green that carried with it the foul smell of seawater. It could be felt all throughout the village, all the way up to the lookout by the river. For the unfortunate souls in the area, the feeling was much like that of being in open water with a dangerous predator lurking about. Instead of a shark or octopus, it was a sea snake, one possessing a personal hatred for mortals and those who knew nothing of the "natural order of things".

"Ah, seems you've gotten tired of living. We'll fix that right up." Declared Ryma, slamming her flaming whip across the ground, leaving a singe mark. "It's a shame though, Stavrod could have used someone like you. Granted, we've already got enough eggheads, but you would have been a good addition to the bunch."

"I'm very aware of that little organization of yours, you've proven quite useful in the past."

Only the mortal half of the duo took heed of his words, her eyes widening as a thought had been placed in her head. The other half of the pair, not so much.

"You will tell us where Kishinami and the fox bitch are! I squeeze the information out of you!" Thundered Euryale, her divine aura condensing around her as she shot forward, her sharpened claws out and ready to rip the glasses-wearing human to pieces.

Recovering herself, Ryma looked at their target and saw it. Her heart came to a sudden and complete halt as she recognized the shape behind the legendary doctor and programmer. She knew it well from having seen the files. At the time, she'd merely laughed it off, but the shape behind him confirmed that it was indeed real. And by some cosmic joke, the Seventy-second Victor of the Moon Cell had entered this new world carrying with him the Servant he'd bonded with.

" _EURYALE, STOP! FALL BACK!"_

The golden light overpowered Euryale's in a heartbeat. How could it not, for the power behind it was a thousand times greater than what a "minor" goddess like her could achieve. Its splendor even surpassed that of the King of Olympus. Euryale's snake hair receded as a first indicator that she was out of her depth, a fact she realized too late. The shadow fell over her, blocking out the sun as if to tell her that this was where her road would end.

She cursed them.

She cursed the bastard spawn of Zeus that had killed her sister the first time. The same spawn she and her older sister had sought revenge against only to be slain themselves.

She cursed that fox bitch who denied her own divinity for the sake of parlaying with these insects called mortals.

She cursed the human bastard who'd stolen the heart of her sister's alternate world duplicate. She cursed him and the fox-bitch who'd gotten her killed, just like the Medusa she'd known.

She cursed all three with a passion that burned as hot as the planet's core.

But in that moment, she cursed herself. Her brashness had gotten her into a mess that there was no escaping from, and worst of all - she'd dragged the only mortal she'd carried about into it. That mortal threw herself in front of her, bracing herself.

The light came in the form of a fist, then all went black.

* * *

He removed his glasses to clear his eyes. His first time summoning Savior in battle and he had him holding back. Personally, he blamed it on Hakuno, his thoughts and feelings had bled into him.

Savior told him that wasn't a bad thing.

Perhaps it wasn't, after all, now he too was human. Both he and Hakuno were human. Digital ghosts turned humans. What purpose did they now serve? Were they to live on as the people they were when they were "alive"? He didn't know, but he hoped that the answer was out there. That was the reason why he was going to meet him, or that's what he told himself.

"You'll stay alive until we meet again, won't you, Hakuno?" He asked, looking to the sky. It was foolish to think his opposite could hear him, but the seventy-second victor was in a whimsical mood. "Isn't that what humans do, keep themselves alive? Well, I'm going to keep myself alive until I see you again, Hakuno. We have a lot to talk about…you…me…and Tamamo."

He re-positioned his glasses, his gaze now focused and directed at the gaping path of destruction his Servant had left in its wake. Before he got to meeting his "old friends", he still had some work to do in this quiet little village. Quite a number of people had been hurt in the wake of Team Halimi's rampage and he couldn't find it in himself to leave them.

Maybe that told him that he was the man once known as Twice H. Pieceman, or maybe it was merely the influence of the other Luna Corona wielder.

Savior told him it didn't matter so long as it was what his heart wished for.

It was…so Twice decided to follow through on it. For now.

* * *

 **Quite a way to end the summer, huh? Hakuno fighting a Master AND a Servant, and actually winning? Yes, yes, he did do those things. Is he going to be getting into more messes like that? I don't know, he's a Nasuverse protagonist, I think that speaks enough regarding what's in store for his future.**

 **His fight with team Comstock, who were name-dropped as far back as the prologue, was what I'd been building up to for a while. It's the domino that triggers the Uchiha Massacre, which I can tell you all, is the next big event in this story. Naturally, it's going to be quite different from canon given that there's some new players on the scene. One of them being Tamamo Vitch, who yes, set this whole thing up. What are her motives and will Tamamo catch on in time to stop her? Oh, you all will have to be patient for that.**

 **On the subject of the pair that Hakuno fought, Haine Comstock and his Caster Servant, Kabaiel. Kabaiel is an alternate spelling of Kokabiel, a member of the Grigori, a group of 200 fallen angels that God struck down for the sin of mating and teaching humanity various arts and skills. Or, if you're fans of Highschool DxD, the main antagonist of Volume 3 whose backstory is quite similar to the source material. His name literally means "Star of God" thus his star-based powers. As you've probably read, he is a Counter Guardian like EMIYA/Nameless; the other fallen angel Servants in this story are Counter Guardians as well. They were all summoned to stop one threat; here's a hint, said threat comes in nine has pink hair and one of them has a severe case of animal identity-crisis.**

 **His Master, Haine Comstock, I won't lie, originally started out an expy of Kirei Kotomine…but then I decided that was too boring and made him an expy of Sancraid Phahn of Fate/Prototype down to the Order of Templars and racism. For those of you unaware, Prototype was the pre-conceived set-up of Fate Stay Night featuring (Male!) King Arthur, young Cu, and Perseus as Rider. He's going to be something of a recurring antagonist for the Kishinami Clan because in case you couldn't tell…he and Hakuno do not like each other. At all.**

 **On the subject of Hakuno, this chapter showed a fuller demonstration of his powers. As I said, they primarily revolve around manipulating aspects of the moon such as light and "lunar ice", a crystalline material with the toughness surpassing diamonds. First up, the Argent Shock.**

 **Think of it as being like a taser shock. Like Hakuno said, the moonlight he generates reacts in interesting ways to Servants, whose bodies are still made of spiritual particles. Argent Shock delivers a shockwave that disrupts those particles those causing the Servant in question considerable pain and temporarily paralyzes them. At stronger levels, Hakuno can do more than just "shock" a Servant, he can outright one-hit-kill them by directly destabilizing their spiritual core. That said, the stronger the Servant the harder it is to do this. Case in-point, to take down a Servant of say, Artoria's caliber he'd pretty much have to megaton punch her, which is easier said than done.**

 **Mons Pico is Spanish for "peak", it is also the name of one of the mountains on the moon. This is another running theme of Hakuno's Lunar Style, some jutsu are named after geological features of the moon, primarily the lunar mares and so forth.**

 **Mare Marginis means "Sea of the Edge".**

 **Khonsu is the Egyptian moon god, specifically he represents the way the moon travels across the night sky as his name literally meaning "traveler". Fittingly, this move is just Hakuno moving at light speeds, a basic but very useful ability.**

 **Mikazuki can be read as meaning "third day's moon", it's actually meant to be a sword attack, but can be performed with any bladed weapon really.**

 **Silver Point Smash is…*takes a deep breath* an unapologetic Kamen Rider reference. Yep, I'm a KR fan and in this story, I plan on sneaking in as many Kamen Rider references as I can. Of note, every member of the Kishinami Clan is going to have their own "Rider Kick", which is based off of a kick from one of a series entries. I Hakuno's case, his is based off of the Exceed Charge, the finishing move of the Riders of** _ **Kamen Rider Faiz**_ **, specifically the titular Rider's Crimson Smash.**

 **Lastly…be honest, how many of you were expecting Twice to make an appearance? I mean he was the original final boss of Extra and the perfect evil foil to Hakuno, and he has a pretty personal connection with Tamamo. With his reveal, I'm pretty sure the title of this chapter and the last one come full. Starting out a blank-slate protagonist, Hakuno's the "nameless angel" while Twice is the "fallen angel" because…well, if you start out hating war but eventually decide its necessary and begin pulling strings from the shadows to in an effort to create a forever war to push humanity forward then I'm sorry, but you've really fallen off the straight and narrow path. Two victors, two men that died then came back as digital ghosts and now have a second chance at life, and at the center a sun goddess with quite a few skeletons in her closet, think the reunion's going to be a happy one?**

 **Next chapter sees the ball rolling closer towards the Uchiha Massacre and shows how things are going to be very different so until then!**


	22. Chapter 20-Keep Yourself Alive

**Hey, everyone! Officially, this chapter is the first one of the fall so things will be starting off a tad bit light. Just a quick recap of the last chapter, things went off-script and Hakuno fought off a Master-Servant duo right outside the Hidden Leaf…and won! Now we've got fall-out and some foreshadowing for future disas-I mean plots. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 _ **Chapter 20 - Keep Yourself Alive**_

* * *

Her mother always told Karin that she was a curious person. She didn't think so, she was skittish and prone to running away, but there were times where she could see where her mother had a point. Karin did have a somewhat natural curiosity about things, especially things she'd never seen before.

The mysterious dark-skinned man who'd blown into her village with his "Servant" and saving them all had definitely grabbed her curiosity. Grabbed it hard and from the looks of things wasn't going to be letting go.

He wasn't the loudest snoring she'd ever heard, but it did echo throughout the office very much solidifying the drain the back-to-back operations had taken on him. Karin hadn't seen them all, but she'd seen the results; she'd seen tears of joy and relief and tears of sorrow as loved ones passed from this world. From what she'd gathered, the former outweighed the latter, if only by a slight margin. To her, that was nothing short of amazing. He healed so many people, and he did so without having to demean his own life force as her mother had to. Speaking of her, she'd never seen her so full of life and vigor. All it did wonders in driving away from the despair and sense of failure that lingered within Karin.

 _Ryūzetsu_ , thought the young redheaded girl with deep sorrow on her face. Was the pale-haired girl alive or dead? Had she escaped? Would she one day return to seek vengeance on the Hidden Grass Village for selling out her entire family to a pair of psychopaths to save the majority? If she did so, Karin didn't think she'd hold it against her, nor did she think she'd be able to raise a kunai blade against her shortly-known friend. She shuddered to think of that day coming, especially after the one she'd lived through had easily left her traumatized for life. It was only a miracle she'd escaped relatively unharmed, unlike hundreds of others around the village. Practically all of it could be owed to the brown-skinned doctor currently slumbering the evening away not ten feet from her.

He'd earned his right to a long rest after treating near half the village from pretty much every fatal injury imaginable. While he hadn't been able to save them all, Damon Wyss had certainly tried his hardest. That was enough to earn the village's gratitude. That, and his "Servant", Saber, was guarding the village against any other nasty "visitors" that decided to stop by.

After all that, Karin could say that the strange pair had grabbed her curiosity. Something within Karin nipped at her, telling her to learn more about them. Personally, she'd rather know more about Damon than "Saber", while he had saved her and Ryūzetsu's life, the man still came off as incredibly frightening, even when he wasn't fighting. In a word, he was cold.

Damon wasn't cold at all; he was bright and warm like a fireplace. Karin could sense that the moment she'd met him, when she'd flung herself into her mother's arms and he looked close to shedding tears of joy at the reunion.

Quietly, her eyes fell on the brown leather bag that lay at the far right side of his desk. In the midst of all his work, it'd ended up pushed to the side, so close to the edge it was practically in danger of falling off. It wasn't like Karin wanted to see all that lay within, maybe just a little peek that was all. Things immediately went south as she reached for it to push it over the table, only to miserably fail and watch as the bag fell to the ground, splattering folders and papers out onto the floor. Karin shrieked, then cursed herself in realizing she'd just made even more noise to awake the sleeping Master. Slamming her eyes shut, she waited for the inevitable reaction.

It never came.

Popping one eye open, she turned around and found Damon had stirred, but was asleep none the same. He was mumbling something about people named Tamamo and Kintoki. Karin waited another second before she began to move again.

She couldn't even begin to make sense of what had been written down on the documents, though some of the diagrams and pictures on them gave her a slight clue. There were human outlines, then outlines and skeletal structures of…creatures Karin didn't even know the name of. And something told her she didn't want to know the names of. What caught her mind though was the edges of a colored photograph that stuck out from the inside of the bag. Curiosity seizing her, she grabbed the corner of the page and pulled.

Karin had heard that Damon was searching for his brother, a man named Franklin. Looking at the photo, she realized that Franklin was his twin brother as he stood opposite the doctor, a tan-skinned woman between the two of them. The differences between the pair were rather obvious - Franklin's expression was one of a wide smile, one arm wrapped around the woman while the other was pumped in the air, a sleeveless undershirt with the number "24" printed upon it. Also, his hazel-colored eyes were brimming with life and joy in sharp contrast to the subdued but still noticeable smile on Damon's face. Standing beside Franklin was a massive, shirtless figure with golden hair and a pair of shades. He was flashing the "V for victory" sign. Karin quickly deduced this person to be Franklin's "Servant", just as Saber was Damon's.

She took an immediate liking to Franklin's Servant as just from the photo, she could tell the supernatural being was one of warmth and kindness.

Turning her eyes to the woman, the young redhead noted how both brothers had their arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she didn't seem to mind. The Wyss Brothers surpassed her in height by a few inches, her black hair tied back in a tight brand that reached all the way down to her waist. Like the rest of the group, even Munisai, she was smiling in joy at the camera.

 _Who is this woman? Wait a minute…could she be…is she Damon's-_

"Ah, quite the nosey little maiden, aren't you? Can't quite say I'm surprised, that red hair of yours is a clear indicator of trouble." Came a gruff voice that caused Karin to quite literally jump a foot off the ground.

"A-AH!" A hand caught her by the scuff of her shirt. It didn't take much thinking to recognize the voice and place who it belonged to. Slowly, the young Uzumaki turned her head around and found herself staring at the whiskered face of Saber, aka, Shinmei Munisai. "I-I-I wasn't peeking! I swear! I was just-"

"I do not care what is it you were doing, just…be mindful of that photo." Declared the swordsman, his left hand holding fast to the photograph. His eyes weren't as harsh as they were before, but they were still pretty scary. "Now you know what Damon's brother looks like. Believe it or not, but he's bigger than my Master, but…his heart is pure, much like Damon's is." Concluded the veteran warrior with a steady sigh. All Karin could do was stare at the noticeable affection in the harden man's face.

A yawn reached the ears of the pair, causing them to turn back to the desk. The subject of their discussion had awoken. "Woah, you're showing your soft side. That makes this whole day even more worth it. Karin, congrats, you just saw a _fraction_ of the softer side of the Unrivaled Under the Sun." Smiled the dark-skinned man, causing the redhead to blush.

Said man quickly dropped the little girl and vanished in an array of golden particles that completely mesmerized the Uzumaki girl. She mumbled an apology to the Master, who softly shrugged it off telling her he didn't mind the mess.

"Um, your…your brother looks just like you." Karin nervously said, unsure of how to broach the topic.

Damon laughed. "Twins usually do look alike, though past the looks sometimes they can be total opposites. Or at least, that's how it goes for my brother and myself. Fun fact, having twins is something of an on and off again trait of the Wyss Family, or shall I say, the Wyss bloodline. When me and my brother were born, my dad said that we pretty much ensured the family bloodline would go on strong. He told us both to not be shy and try for two sets of twins." That got a laugh out of the glasses-wearing girl. Telling one pair of twins apart could be difficult, but two pairs would likely leave the average person's brain in a scrambled state.

"That big guy by your brother," she began. "Is he…your brother's Servant?"

"Yep, we call him Kintaro. He's one of the Four Heavenly Kings, a group of four uber-strong warriors who served a legendary warrior named Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Unlike my Servant, Kintaro's a Berserker, one with a really cool ability. Wanna hear it?" Expectedly, the girl leaned forward, her interests peaked. Damon smiled while waving his left index finger, a light green glow emitting from the tip. "He can turn into one of those."

Spinning on her heel, the redhead yelped in shock as she found herself face-to-face with a holographic dragon hovering before her. Karin fell back, hitting Damon in the process, who laughed as he twirled his finger about causing the dragon to twist and turn. It released a cloud of illusionary fire before soaring to the ceiling and vanishing.

"He can turn into a dragon?! A real live dragon?! Dragons exist in your world!? That's so awesome!" Exclaimed the young Uzumaki, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. "You gotta let me meet him! Will he let me ride him? What color are his scales? Can he reach the top of the skies!"

"Tell you what, when I see him again, I'll ask him. Or you can ask himself, but I've got a warning for you. While Kintaro is one of the strongest guys you'll ever meet…" Leaning in close, he whispered into her ear. "He's kind of an idiot, which makes him a good match for my brother, who's kind of an idiot himself."

That too got a laugh out of the little girl, the foreign doctor joined her in laughter as well. The quiet office was now filled with the soft rumbling of laughter. It continued, on even as the stomachs of the two humans rumbled in unison. That caused a third voice to join them.

"Seems like I dropped by at just the right time." Giggled Momo Uzumaki, flashing her daughter a knowing look that caused her to blush. Upon seeing her, Damon tried to straighten up. Given his visibly cluttered state and ink imprints on his cheek, it was a failing attempt. "Damon, I know the village's willing to put out a feast for you…but how would you like to join me and Karin for dinner? And Saber as well?"

Clear enough to be seen, the mustached samurai appeared at the side of his chuckling Master, his form translucent. Naturally, his arms were crossed and he had a look of annoyance on his face.

"Um, I'd…it-"

"Please, I insist." Pressed the older Uzumaki. "Trust me, I can take a good look at you and tell the whole honor feast isn't really your thing."

"Plus," Karin pipped in with a smile. "My mom makes the best _butajiru_ soup you've ever tried! Um, quick question, have you ever had _butajiru_?"

A moment of thoughtful silence encased the brown-skinned wizard. He looked up to the ceiling with a near mystified expression, a thin smile tugging at his lips before blossoming into a soft upward curve. "Actually, don't suppose I have. If I may, I look forward to sampling it at your hands, Ms. Momo."

"Please, just call me Momo." Waved off the older redhead.

Clean up after that went surprisingly fast. The lights were flipped off and everything was tucked away to be used again when dawn broke and Damon returned to work. Outside, the stars were out, serving as small but visible beacons of hope to the batter village. One was able to look up and see them without the glow of building fires, forest fires, or smoke columns. Only time would tell how long such peace would last.

It took the light of the stars shining on Karin for her to work up the courage to ask her next question. Though young, she'd learned quite well when to watch her words around her elders. The lesson hadn't been easy, or at all pleasant. "U-Um, M-Mr. Damon, i-if it's alright…um, who was that woman in the picture? Was she your…"

The blush that came to the doctor's cheeks was compounded by the sadness that flickered in his eyes. Momo caught it and immediately sympathized with the younger man. As she thought, the mysterious stranger had seen his fair share of grief. Still, he looked at the little girl with a gentle smile. "She was a…good friend, someone who helped me out when I lost my way. Her name was Sarnai," a humorous laugh slipped past his lips and his nose wrinkled. "In her native language, it meant 'rose'." His head fell back, as if he were recalling the sweet aroma of the woman who'd stolen his heart. "She's gone to a place that I…can't go to, not yet. In the meantime though, I've got people here I have to look after. Heh, sorry if that sounds a bit arrogant of me. I-I'm not trying to hype myself up or anything."

"Quite the contrary, hearing that proves that our village did indeed get lucky becoming a place for you to visit." Laughed Momo. "If I may, is one of these people you believe you have to look after your brother?"

"Naturally," laughed the African-American male. "Franklin's…well, trouble finds him like a dog finds a bone. I've lost count of the number of times I've had to pull his ass out of the fire…granted, he's helped pull mine out of the fire as well. That's part of being a family."

Karin decided then was the time to speak up. The strange doctor seemed lax enough, he was in a talkative mood to answer her questions. "If your brother's prone to getting into trouble, are you worried about him?"

"I am worried…but I've…I've had to acknowledge, realize that Franklin is old enough to handle himself." His walking came to a stop as his gaze turned skyward, where the stars hung above the heads of mere mortals such as himself. "Sarnai once told me something, something very important that I needed to hear. So long as you and the person you care about are still alive, so long as you both walk under the same sky, there's a chance you'll meet again," With a carefree smile he hadn't worn in months, he looked back down to the little redhead. "So keep yourself alive until you can meet that special someone again. It's not always easy, but doable. In fact, there's this one guy I know, a good friend, who's pretty good at surviving. In fact, I'd say he's the best."

"So does that mean you're not worried about him?" Questioned Karin.

"Not quite," Damon laughed. "He gets into trouble like you wouldn't believe, especially since his Servant is-"

"A harlot of the highest order." Came Munisai's voice. Given his unseen presence, his gruff words caused the young Uzumaki to jump and instinctively cling onto her mother, who quickly placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

The mother looked at the wizard with a growing smirk. "I take it that means this friend of yours has gotten good at getting himself out of trouble since it so often finds him?"

"Definitely! As Saber said…his Servant can be a…handful, comes with being a Japanese Heroic Spirit." Damon laughed. "Luckily, Hakuno's about as tough to keep down as they come. Whatever trouble Tamamo lands them in, they're able to find a way out, and guide others into doing so. Something tells me when I meet up with them, they'll have some stories to tell."

What Damon didn't say, what he didn't want to say, was rather or not the stories would be ones of joy or tales of horror and sorrow. Knowing the luck of his fellow Fox Catchers, it would likely be a mix.

* * *

Hakuno could tell it was night time before his eyes could even begin to flicker open. Immediately, he knew it was because of the Corona within him. It was a piece of the moon, and no matter the dimension, it would resonate with Earth's natural satellite if it existed. As he slowly clawed his way back to consciousness, his mind struggled to piece together his last moments before going under. It all came flowing back to him like an unblocked river.

Comstock.

Kabaiel.

The fight.

The victory.

The weak apology he muttered to Tamamo as his body finally gave out on him.

A chance to properly apologize presented itself as the first thing he noticed was her pink hair and foxy ears laying on his chest. He could feel Tamamo's breathing. He saw her ears twitch as he took his first breaths, alerting her to the fact he was now awake. They rose together, in unison just as partners were supposed to act.

He could tell Tamamo had been crying. Hakuno felt his heart twist itself into a painful knot as her golden-yellow eyes shimmered in relief.

"I'm sor-ooph!" In retrospect, he should have seen the hug coming, his Servant was perhaps the most physically affectionate person he knew. After a brief stint in the darkness, Hakuno was happy to be able to feel her warmth again. Without any other forethough, he wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around her waist. Glistening tears touched the nape of his neck as he attempted to calm her down. "I'm so sorry, Tamamo."

"You'd…you'd…you'd better be!" Even if the anger wasn't anywhere close to biting, it was still very much there, mixed in with the sadness. Hakuno actually felt happy for hearing it. He deserved to be shouted at, yelled at, for the crazy stunt he pulled, especially from one of the two people it would have most affected. What felt like a lifetime ago, Tamamo would have tried to brush off her justified anger, saying that it didn't matter and that she was happy he was safe. She was happy he was alive and safe, but that didn't mean that the ordeal hadn't been trying. "I was…I was…do you have any idea how scared I was? How _terrified_ I was when I felt that shock? That impulse? To know that not only weren't you there with me and Naruto, but that you were fighting? A Master _and_ a Servant?" She pressed, pulling back and looking at him with eyes that glistened with unshed tears.

It wasn't like he hadn't fought Servants before, quite the contrary. He had fought Heroic, and Anti-Heroic, and Villainous, and outright Divine Spirits, and he'd either walked away or actually _won_.

But there's always been a cost. Hakuno had learned no one walked away from a battle entirely unscathed. The greater the battle, the greater the scars that would be left behind. Not all scars were physical; the worst scars were actually mental, spiritual.

He himself could attest to that dark fact.

Her hand rose to wipe away some of the tears that had begun to fall. A sad smile found its way to her face. "Still, that was a pretty impressive shikigami you made; it even managed to fool _me_ of all people."

Hakuno couldn't fight back the laugh or the smile that graced his lips at her praise. At the very least, his body wasn't hurting like he'd just tried bench pressing a mountain. If anything, he just felt _drained_ , but thanks to the presence of the woman before him, that problem was being remedied. "Well, I've lived and fought alongside a damn good magical teacher who's been kind enough to teach me a few tricks."

"Hehe, hearing that makes me wonder just how many of my tricks have you picked up, Hakuno." Laughed the Caster before more tears began to fall. "You know that you could have gotten yourself killed, right? Of all the rotten bastards to face, you _had_ to run into Comstock first?"

"Well, you gotta admit, it's not unexpected," Wistfully replied the human. "Like Damon said, I'm the bone and danger's the dog that always finds me and gnaws me until I'm covered in drool and spit."

Tamamo's nose wrinkled at the comparison as it always did. "Then as I told you, it is my job to drive that mutt away, back into the foul hole that it crawled out of!" In spite of being canine herself, the foxy Caster never really did like dogs, common household dogs in particular. Given her history, could one blame her? "Besides, it's not like you're some decrepit piece of calcium to be munched on! You're so much more than that! You're…you're…gah! Now I've lost track of myself! Hakuno!" Cried the foxy-eared woman before latching her arms around him. "I'm your wife, your Servant! It's my job to protect you! How can I do that when you run off without telling me! What would have happened if you hadn't been able to beat them by yourself? What would have happened if they'd…they'd…" Peace had sunken its claws into her. After close to two years of near back-to-back fighting against every sort of enemy and threat imaginable, life in the shinobi world had been…quiet, peaceful. Though they knew danger still lurked outside of the village's walls, the odd couple had grown content with their ideal life, including raising a young orphan whose fate had been anything but kind, much like their own. "If you'd…you'd…what would have happened to me and Naruto? Did that ever cross your mind?"

It was a blow that Hakuno knew was coming, but it still hurt as evidence by his visible wince. If he perished, Tamamo could form a contract with someone else, perhaps the Hokage himself, but nothing would be the same. So long as she continued to exist, Naruto would be her charge, but the young blonde would have the eternal wound of losing another father. It was a wound that odds were would never properly heal. In the end, both of them would be broken, and it'd be his fault.

There was nothing else he could say, only hold the woman he loved in silenced.

"I'd…I'd ask for you to never do that again, but we both know that you will, won't you." Came her soft voice.

Another ping of guilt raced through the male brunette. "You…really know me well, huh?"

Pulling back a little, her slitted yet teary golden eyes stared into his honey brown. A smile blossomed along her flawless face. "I'm your wife, it is my duty to know you inside and out. Which is why the _next time_ you get yourself into trouble, I'll be there, making sure not one finger is laid on you."

He could have just let it go there, but Hakuno found he couldn't. Tamamo gave a short gasp as he sat up, his hands gripping at her hips causing her breasts to squish against his chest. Her heart nearly exploded from the embrace they'd suddenly found themselves in. While no doubt she was still angry with him, she couldn't deny that their current positions…certainly lit the sensual flame within her. Tamamo could feel her tail beginning to sway about in her "arousal pattern" as he called it. Now that the flame had been lit, it was going to be hard to put out.

The human certainly wasn't helping smother it by looking at her with those focused yet warm and firm eyes. Eyes that had stared down gods and demons. "You know that I'll do everything in my power none of them harm _you_ , Tamamo. I may be your Master, but I'm also your husband, and if I can protect you in any way…I will." And a voice that could quell even the stormiest of waves. It sent waves of sparks rolling up her spine, all of which she was sure Hakuno could feel.

She breathed out, a hot and ecstasy-laden breath that sent his nerves blazing as well. "You want to protect me, yet I vowed to always protect you. Hehe, seems we're at yet another contradiction, Hakuno." Rising up, she looked at him with lustful, predatory eyes. "But not one we can't work through. Next time…" Her hands spread along his chest, which rose and fell in a steady rhythm. "We do it together, that way, you won't hog all the fun to-"

"Dad!"

The voice of the young jinchūriki struck the couple like a bolt of lightning, shocking them to their core. Tamamo was the first to react, jumping off of her Master and lover like a frightened cat. Hakuno, meanwhile, bolted up, his eyes darting to the door where he found his adoptive son coming upon them. Seeing him up and about, Naruto bolted across the room, flinging himself into the Master's arms. Without hesitation, Hakuno wrapped his arms around the blond, quietly whispering soothing words to him. Though still red-faced, Tamamo took after her adoptive son and joined them, wrapping her arms around her husband as well.

"Well, he seems none the worse for wear." Mused the Third Hokage, a smile growing across his face at the joyful family reunion.

"Told you all that he'd be right as rain when he woke up." Declared Chandler, a thin smile pulling at his lips. "Compared to what the kid's been through in the past, this was practically a love tap."

Both the Hokage and chunin looked at the Frenchman with worried glances. They certainly didn't doubt Chandler's words as the man clearly knew quite a bit and had seen much. That said, neither Hiruzen nor Iruka were ready to let a far off dark cloud spoil the tender moment playing out before them. Relief flooded through the both of them when they heard the lively voices of the Regalia wielder and his Servant, they knew fortune had smiled upon them. In particular, the old Hokage was worried that yet another failure would be added to his already bleak record.

Seeing their presence, Hakuno lightly nudged his family aside so he could turn to fully face Hiruzen and Iruka. His head immediately fell into a familiar bow, one that the former had seen quite often in his tenure as Hokage. It was also one that one day he was sure he'd be showing to Naruto. "Lord Hokage, Mister Iruka, I'm sorry for the trouble I forced upon you two and the village."

"You gave us one hell of a scare, but everything turned out well enough so I don't think any apologies are necessary. If anything, you certainly made my weekend lively." Waved off the scar-faced teacher. "Plus, from what I hear, you stopped a possible threat to the village before it could get too close. Albeit you did it in a pretty reckless manner."

"Yeah," Hakuno nervously laughed. "It's a bit of a bad habit of mine."

"Which odds are you aren't going to be breaking any time soon, especially now that you've got a magical energy reactor inside of you." Chuckled the green-eyed Frenchman.

Tamamo's golden eyes became feral daggers that went straight for the adult Master. All he did was roll his eyes, even as a thin layer of murderous intent was directed his way. It wasn't the first, and surely it wasn't going to be the last time, especially given the subject of their talk probably wasn't going to be changing his ways any time soon. Which of course just meant that times weren't going to be boring. At least not for too long.

"Hey, dad, who were those people you were fighting? On the way here, I heard some weird things about them. Like one of them had wings or something, like a bird-man." Spoke Naruto, drawing the attention of the room. With the fear of losing his father-figure gone, his natural curiosity had taken root.

Just as Hakuno inhaled to answer, his French counterpart beat him to the punch. "He was a member of your parents' rogues gallery."

"Rogues gallery!?"

It was hard to tell which was more surprising, the fact that Naruto was suddenly shouting or the fact that he knew what a rogues gallery was.

Hakuno and Tamamo briefly looked to one another. Considering some of the reading material their adoptive son was interested in, the latter wasn't all that shocking.

The human moved to speak first. "Well, I-I don't know if I'd call what we have a rogues gallery-"

"Kenelm and Guan Yu, Alecto and Caligula, the Kogane-Hi, The Cross Bearers, the Ristovic Brothers, Luigi and Hassan of Cursed Blade, Arina and Astrape, Elise and Glaneon, the entire Harway Family, my former employers by the way, Wassily and Hromundar, Klava and Macha, Stefano and BB, definitely Ryma and Euryale, Sakagami and Suzuka, Rost'a and Orion, and last, but beating all the previously listed by a wide margin…the Tamamo Nine." Chandler finished with crossed arms and a bemused smirk on his face. "I can list more if anyone wants."

Tamamo considered how much trouble she'd get into for splitting the French Master down the middle. Sure, Okada would be mad at her, but his fury was nothing to be concerned about. The Hokage was another matter entirely, his ire was one she wasn't very eager to arouse after all he'd done for them. Neither was Iruka's, who was looking at the Frenchman then back at them with a mixture of awe and building horror. Lastly, she didn't want little Naruto to witness such a gruesome sight, no matter how brief it may have been.

Meanwhile, Hakuno heaved out a defeated sigh. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess it does sort of sound like we have a rogues gallery, doesn't it?"

"That's…awesome!" Again, Naruto shocked the occupants of the room, this time with his…jubilation over such a dark topic. One had to wonder just how massive a change had gone on in the young blond since being adopted and given a home. "That means you two are just like the heroes in my comics! Who's your archenemy? Which one is the wimpiest of the bunch? Is it possible I'll end up fighting them one day?"

"Absolutely not!" Almost all of the men jumped at the sudden shout of the pink-haired Caster. With a stern expression, she reached across the bed and grabbed her adoptive son by the shoulders, holding him against her chest. "Naruto, should you encounter any of those people, should you even hear their names, drop everything and run! Do not attempt to fight them, do not even _speak_ to them, _especially_ Suzuka!" The sheets themselves nearly caught fire from the blistering heat that erupted from the fox at the mention of her most reviled rival. For the two ninja, they could tell whoever this Suzuka was, she certainly wasn't high on Tamamo's favored list. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, m-mom. But…can you still tell me about them? Or how you all beat them?" Nervously questioned the young jinchūriki. His mother's reaction had been far from what he'd been expecting and he wasn't sure about continuing the topic.

His fears proved unfounded as the Caster's demeanor immediately brightened. "Ah, now those are some stories I'd enjoy telling you. The only question is where to begin, in alphabetical order or in terms of greatness."

"Ahem, as interested as _I_ am in hearing some of those tales, I'm afraid there are other matters to be discussed." Spoke the graying-haired ninja, catching everyone's attention. While he was still young, Naruto had grown quite good at reading the mood. His face fell seeing the topic was about to turn serious again, and there was a chance what was to be discussed was going to fly over his head. One day he probably would pick up on was the fact that his adoptive parents, the people who'd filled the hole in his heart, would be in continued danger.

Getting the drift, Hakuno looked between the Hokage and his former pursuer. "I take it Comstock's sitting in a cell?"

"You did a damn good number on him. I can take a few guesses why, but there's a child present thus I'm restraining myself." His words served to only arouse Naruto's still simmering curiosity. The questions building in his mouth were held back by his mother's soft touch, a silent indicator that now was the time to listen and not talk. "Anyways, once he's conscious again, we'll see what we can get out of him. He might have been alone, but we can't take any chances there's any more Executioners in the area."

"Pardon me for asking, but are these people really that driven to…find you two? I mean, at this point, they're practically risking a major incident, not to mention taking a big risk in infiltrating a village like the Hidden Leaf." Started Iruka.

"Such things would normally be of some concern, but for a…number of reasons, my husband and I have become high-priority targets for the Church." Tamamo began, clutching Naruto out of protective instinct. "Besides, the members of the Cross Bearer Unit are the most dedicated men and women they have working for them. Even worse, quite a number of them have a distaste for Asians, though that trait is somewhat common amongst western magi and the sort."

"Basically, when Comstock wakes up, don't be surprised if the first thing he does is start insulting everyone he meets. Or talking smack about the shinobi world as a whole." Explained Hakuno with a groan. He certainly wasn't envious of the doctors treating him or the wardens who'd no doubt be guarding him. "Anyways, getting him to talk won't be easy."

"Oh, that I am sure. Luckily, we have a man who's quite good at cracking those who claim to be unbreakable." Clarified the Third Hokage.

A near childish giggle escaped from Tamamo. This earned her a somewhat aside stare from the other males in the room, including her own son, who looked at her with naked puzzlement. "Oh, forgive me, Mister Sarutobi. Suppose that's just a bit of the sadist in me delighting in a foe's pain. Whoever this torturer of yours is, I'm sure he'll have a wonderful time breaking down that so-called holy's man's iron will until he's little more than a sobbing, broken mess begging for death!"

For Chandler, this had been expected, albeit he still felt slightly unease in knowing that had things been different, Tamamo could have been referring to _him_. Internally, he breathed out a sigh of relief in knowing he might have escaped a dark fate. Granted, he was still staring down a fixed life because of a divine curse he had no way of breaking, only holding off. As for Hiruzen and Iruka, the two men were, understandably, a bit unnerved by the cheerfulness in the Caster's voice. While there was sometimes a tad bit of joy at the thought of torturing a captured enemy, they could both see Tamamo was giddy at the coming pain. Not that either of them particularly felt sorry for the person it was going to be visited upon, but still. Both men silently filed the sight in the back of their minds as this side of the Caster was one they were sure they didn't want to be the target of. Iruka in particular took notes as he knew for a fact should Naruto be harmed in any way by anyone…well, he heard that some women could be "evil incarnate"; he had no desire to see Tamamo no Mae Kishinami prove that saying true.

In stark contrast o the two men, Hakuno gave a short laugh at his wife's declaration. Turning back to face the three men, his expression became serious. He now knew of the enemy Master, that left the question of the Servant whom he'd subdued. "I take it Kabaiel's-"

In the quiet serenity of his hospital room, the growl of his stomach stuck out like a sore thumb. Even if there'd been thunder and rain pounding away outside, his stomach's gluttonous growl still could have been heard, quite loudly at that. Caught completely off-guard, the brown-haired teen nervously laughed while the others, including his own wife and son, burst into laughter.

"Um, is the hospital cafeteria still serving food?"

"It is while I'm here!" Boldly declared the pink-haired shrine maiden.

"Me too!" Echoed her whisker-faced son. "Just wait, dad, mom and I will be back with a full-course meal for you!"

"And I'll take that as my cue to leave now, seeing that you're still alive and I can-gah!" Just as his stomach growled, Chandler's body decided to remind him that he too had a hunger that needed to be filled. He hunched over, his hand flying to his mouth; blood splattered against his palms a moment later. When he looked back up, he saw the visible concern on Hakuno's face. Chandler couldn't help but grin. "Relax, you gave me a year's worth of that healing water so I should be good. I just came down here to make sure when that runs out, I can get some more of it."

"You know, we really should start charging you for that." Remarked the Caster.

The Frenchman looked at her with a sly smirk. "Here I was thinking Gucci and Hime were the greedy ones. Anyways, try not to get yourself into another life-or-death situation until tomorrow."

"Say hi to Okada when you see him for me!" Called the bedridden Master.

"Try to keep him on a tight enough leash." Groaned Tamamo before looking at Hakuno with a smile. "Naruto and I will be right back, with dinner. It's not exactly as I would have liked it, but it seems we will be eating out together."

"Just in a hospital instead of a restaurant…or Ichiraku's." Added the young blond with a laugh.

"Pretty sure he just meant Ichiraku's, period." Whispered the teenage Master to the old Hokage as he watched his son, wife, and the academy instructor depart. That left the two of them to have a private discussion that both men knew had been building since the former had awoken. Hakuno briefly glanced outside the window, finding a clear night sky assailed by the colorful lights of the Hidden Leaf. Through the steel and plaster, he could make the glow of the moon. In about three days, it'd be a full moon. "So, I take it Kabaiel's Penalty Box is being kept under lock and key?"

"Yes, though regarding that, Chandler called it by a different name." Began the old ninja, taking a seat beside Hakuno's bed. "I believe he referred to it as a ' _Peine Boîte_ '."

"Same thing, that's the French, original name, of them. The rest of us just call them Penalty Boxes." Now that he was fully awake, Hakuno was more aware of the lingering pain in his side, the same side that Kabaiel had ran a plasma-forged hook blade through. It hurt like hell, but he would heal, he was healing. No doubt thanks to the Luna Corona. Sucking in a breath, he held up his right hand, a series of light-blue sparks dancing across his fingertips before a shape manifested in his hands. It was a blacken cube with purple-tinted corners. It was no bigger the center of his palm. "I take it Chandler explained to you what Penalty Boxes are, right?"

"Yes, he gave me and the Anbu a rough skim of it. Apparently, you Masters use them to confine disobedient and unruly Servants. They're quite similar to sealing scrolls and urns." Answered the goateed man as he was handed the small black cube.

"Pretty much. As life on the Moon Cell progressed, more Masters began to appear and it became something of an issue when they had Servants that would either run wild or they'd sick them on anything they didn't like. To stop that, these were created, self-contained prisons that could hold a Servant," briefly, the male brunette grimaced. "Or most of them."

Hiruzen instantly picked up on his words. "They are not airtight, are they? How long will Comstock's Caster be sealed in that box that you placed him in?"

Shutting his eyes, Hakuno decided to take a gamble and call upon the Corona's power. He was beginning to feel he was leaning too much on light show demonstrations, but he wanted to get the point across. From his hand appeared several hard-light projections of Penalty Boxes, all whom bore different designs and varied in size. The largest was roughly the size of a basketball. "Since it was known that Servants are a wide and varied bunch in terms of power, several variations were created. Some specifically to hold certain types of Servants such as those bearing Divinity like Tamamo. The one I sealed Kabaiel in was one such one. Normally, it'll hold him for about a week or so, but since I beat the crap out of him as much as I could, it might be a bit longer. It'll take him a while to recover his power before he can attempt to break out of it."

"I must ask, how exactly do these prisons work?" Pressed the village leader. "You told me a Servant requires mana from a Master to sustain themselves, but I take it these boxes work on an alternate principle. Do they supply energy to the Servant so they may remain materialized?"

"Something like that. You could say when a Servant's sealed inside of a Penalty Box, it's more like they're going into stasis, which prevents them fading away. It's not exactly a fun experience, but if you want to keep your Servant hidden or safe, it's a good idea. Or, if you want to imprison them for insubordination or to keep them out of an enemy's hands. There's a lot of different ways Penalty Boxes can be modified, but at the end of the day, they're not completely airtight. Tamamo herself could escape from an average one in a day or two given her smarts."

"The way you say that makes me think certain Servants are incapable of such a feat." Hiruzen mused.

A brief smile formed on the younger male's face. "Well, kinda. If Chandler threw Okada in one, he'd pretty much be stuck in there. Breaking out of them takes either a lot of power, or the ability to decipher a periodic break in the dimensional prison, neither of which are easy." Flexing his fingers, he created a representation of a single box, one containing a glowing sphere inside of it. The sphere glowed with greater radiance as the box around it began to show cracks. "Sometimes, it takes all a Servant's power to escape from a Penalty Box, and that could sometimes leave them drained when they come out." His fingers flexed outward, causing the box to shatter, but as it did so, the light sphere began to flicker and dim. "Say the Servant inside has lost their Master upon release and they've just used up all of their mana. Without an immediate source, they'll immediately fade away. On the other hand," Hakuno's eyes sharpened into razors as he switched his gaze over to Hiruzen. "If a Master is slain while their Servant is inside a Penalty Box, the Servant will survive and upon release, can possibly form a new contract with a new Master thus allowing them to remain manifested."

His explanation was instantly understood, and the gravity of his words was absorbed. Hiruzen now looked tat the tiny box with a miniature of curiosity and dread. Every time he learned something new about the Master-Servant system, it seemed the problems that would appear in the future grew greater. And more complex.

"How many of those boxes do you have on you now?" He quietly asked.

"Not counting the one I used on Kabaiel, I've got eleven of them. Of those eleven, only three can hold anything like a High Servant, and for some of them, I can't even guarantee it'll hold them for any longer than three days. The rest of the boxes I have are good for mid to low-level Servants." Sorrow laced his eyes as he looked at the old ninja with a resolved frown. "Mister Sarutobi, I'm grateful for everything you've done for me and Tamamo, I'm grateful that you've allowed us to adopt Naruto…but…I'm not handing over any of the three divine-type boxes to you."

A hand was raised. "I knew that would be settled once you explained the finer details of these things to me. However, I fear once news of these devices spread, it may place her and the other Servants in great danger. From what you've described, these Penalty Boxes practically allow for ownership of a Servant to change hands in an instant. Speaking of which…is it possible that you can sever the connection between Comstock and Kabaiel?"

Hakuno's frown morphed into a smile. "A sly old monkey, aren't you?"

Placing the box back in his hands, the Third Hokage gave the boy a wink and a smile. "Well, I am a ninja, we wouldn't get far without a bit of deception and underhandedness here and there. In particular, if we can bolster our forces with more friendly Servants than I'm willing to bend whatever rules I must. Especially after what happened to the Hidden Grass Village."

Hakuno winced at the mention of the calamity that had befallen the minor village. Truthfully, he was quietly pondering when would Alecto and Caligula make their way to the Hidden Leaf for him and Tamamo. In a twisted way, he was hoping that the Basilone Family had slowed her down or perhaps stopped her. That said, he found his heart ached at the thought of the broken Greek woman dying at the hands of the criminal gangster he'd unintentionally set loose upon an unsuspecting world.

While the teenager wrestled with his thoughts, the older ninja observed him. _Yes, this boy still possesses a gentle heart, one that accepts tragedy, but not welcomingly._ In that instant, the war veteran made his decision. "I'll leave you to rest up for the night. This certainly has been an eventual day for you so you'll no doubt need your rest." As if to reinforce his decision, the young Master's stomach gave another, equally loud growl, causing the two men to laugh in amusement. "Regardless today, you stopped a potential threat to the village, for that, you have my thanks."

Shyly, the young Master looked downward. "It's just…I don't think this is the first time that something like this is going to happen. Someone coming to the village because they're after me and Tamamo. This time we got lucky, but next time…"

"We will deal with it as it unfolds." Answered the wrinkle-faced shinobi, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Besides, we ninja are those that endure struggle and hardship, no matter where it may come. It is part of what defines us. From what I have seen, you too are one such person, so I suppose that makes you and your wife a nice fit in our world, would it not?"

At that, the teenager laughed. If there was anyone whom he believed could adjust to this new world, one of ninja and far eastern lore, it was his Servant-wife. All things considered, they'd gotten incredibly lucky, yet another running trend of theirs. His thoughts were interrupted by another growl from his stomach.

"I don't think I've ever felt this hungry before." Muttered the teen.

"I believe that might have to do with the fact you fought a major battle and likely expanded what energy you had." Hiruzen inquired. "While you've been asleep, I must tell you, we've run some tests and such on you, specifically how the Corona affects your body."

"So fights tire me out. Damn, I can already see how that's going to become a problem in the future."

 _ **Not quite. Should you continue this trend, you will adapt, as you always do.**_

The teen's eyebrows rose, his hand flew to his center chest, a sudden glow coming from his chest. It didn't go unnoticed by the war veteran, though any words he had on the topic were put on the back burner as he heard a familiar set of footsteps coming closer. Looking to his right, he heard the wife and son of the teenager coming toward him; to his left, he felt a familiar presence. Giving Hakuno a light smile, the war veteran took his leave, waving to the approaching Tamamo and Naruto and Iruka. Moments later and he could hear the jubilant voices of the reunited family.

"How goes the patrol, Fugaku?" Asked the Sarutobi clan member.

"So far, all is quiet, but that's what worries me if I'm being honest, Lord Hokage." Answered the head of the Uchiha Clan. To say that the day had turned eventful was an understatement. The entire village had practically been placed on red alert, though from the looks of things, the order was proving to be less than necessary. Still, everyone knew not to let down their guard. "How's he doing?"

"Bouncing back, quite fast I believe. Granted, Tamamo used a bit of her witchcraft to heal him before we even got him into the hospital, and by then the doctors said he was more exhausted than anything. I must say, Hakuno's quite a remarkable young man." Noted the senior ninja, watching for his subordinate's reaction.

Surprisingly, Fugaku laughed. This was a rare thing, seeing Wicked Eyed Fugaku so much as chuckle. Then again, even the man himself needed a breather every now and then. "You wouldn't happen to be grooming him to one day take the hat from you, would you?"

An equally humorful laugh fell from Hiruzen's lips. "With a little more training, I believe the boy could one day do the job…but his heart wouldn't quite be in it. I can tell that he wishes to live a quiet and mundane life and I have no desire to rob him of that. Besides, I highly doubt Tamamo would tolerate me stealing away her husband. I'm sure you remember how Kushina was."

The dark-haired man groaned, his mind replaying the memories of more blissful and quiet days of the past. "Is it a fox thing, or is it something else?"

"Mikoto can be a bit grouchy when you're away from home for a while. If I remember right, isn't that how-"

"Ahem!" Grunted the Sharingan-user, his face sporting a shocking pink tint while his eyebrow twitched in irritation. He could understand his leader trying to lighten the mood, but he could have chosen a different subject topic. Preferably one could he could discuss with a straight face. "Lord Hokage, if you'll excuse me, I have some duties I must attending to. Should we find anything suspicious inside or outside the village's wall, we will handle it. So far, we've been able to…limit these incidents to one per day, but I wonder how long that trend will hold."

Hiruzen wondered that too. So far, they'd gotten incredibly lucky, but such luck couldn't last forever. Word was the Hidden Stone Village had a pair of Masters and Servants themselves, albeit there was little less beyond that. The Cloud and Sand Villages had bumped up their security, and were no doubt searching. As for the Hidden Mist, it had its own internal problems to deal with, the addition of these superhuman spirits and sorcerous humans who controlled them would not bode well for the Bloody Mist.

As he walked past a window opening to the sky, the war veteran breathed out a sigh, wishing he had his pipe with him. Something inside of him was ill at ease. He'd lost track of how many times he'd felt this feeling, but it always meant one thing - trouble was just around the corner. Truly, he wished he could have retired a year earlier.

* * *

"I'm disappointed."

Chandler's eyebrow rose, that was the limit of his reaction to his British counterpart's statement. There really wasn't much else to say or give beyond that. It wasn't like he and the Templar had anything of a personal relationship. They'd ran into each other three times, and tried to kill one another without knowing that much about one another. That was business for men in their line of work.

Even without the chakra restraints on him, Comstock wasn't going to be going anywhere or hurting him. Hell, he needed help just to walk; it was clear even talking hurt based on the continued wincing of the gray-haired man. Sadly, the pain wasn't going to stop him from running his mouth. That was perfectly fine to Chandler and the others, if he was in the mood to mouth off then he'd hopefully have enough breath to tell them what they wanted to. Provided he knew anything at all.

 _It's been a while since I've been in this position, albeit I won't be doing the interrogating._ Thought the Frenchman, lacing his fingers together. "Disappointed in me? Let me take a wild guess, for associating with any of these people? Hate to break it to you, Comstock, but in case you haven't noticed, this world is based on that of far east Asia. Primarily Japan, though there's a continent that's modeled somewhat after China, and another I believe might have traits in common with Mongolia and-"

"It's a world full of vermin!" Spat the gray-haired Master, lurching off in spite of the shooting pain in his body. His eyes widen as the agony he'd slowly been healing from hitting him in full force. Particularly, his broken right arm flared up with pain. Biting words was all the Templar operative would be able to fire off, and those would only serve to land him in hotter water. "This world…is in need of cleansing, one that my fellow Templars and myself will happily execute." Sneered the bandaged and bound Master with a venomous glare.

The former Harway operative looked unimpressive. He felt unimpressed. " _Bonne chance avec ça_ , _saint homme_. In the meantime, you have committed a very serious crime. Namely, you attacked this village."

"Oh, so they've accepted Kishinami and his bitch as one of their own? Why, oh why am I not surprised?" Snorted the Englishman. "Let me guess, she has them pay tribute to them for their protection? Perhaps all the village's sake and rice for her to feed her blight of a Master, hm?"

It wasn't like he and Hakuno were best of friends. The brown-haired Japanese Master had enough friends, as did his fox Servant. Some of them would have responded to the priding. Still, Chandler felt his arm twitch. A single punch across the face, that's all he would indulge in to silence the self-righteous bastard sitting across from him. Somehow, he held himself back from that. "I'd be a bit kinder if I were you. In fact, I'd be muttering a prayer of thanks to Kabaiel, he's the only reason you're still alive."

White-hot anger flashed in Comstock's red-tinted eyes. "Give me back my Servant! Now!"

The green-eyed Frenchman shrugged. "Show some good behavior and I think they might, otherwise for all you know, Kabaiel may end up with a new Master." As he expected, that got a physical rise out of the injured man. He snapped forward in his chair, teeth bared and his eyes brimming with murderous fury. _I honestly wonder if anyone's changed since we got here._ Looking around him, he noticed the Anbu guards had yet to make a move. They knew they didn't have to. Hakuno had done a thorough job in making sure Chandler wasn't going to be hurting anyone for a while. "Look, I came here as a matter of professional courtesy, from one European to another."

Comstock's eyes focused on Chandler's, his aura of malice condensing but not fading. "…Tell these animals to return my Servant and when I am freed, I'll consider sparing _some_ of their heretic lives."

The dark-haired Master looked at his British counterpart with a drool stare, then he shrugged. " _Très bien._ " His knuckles knocked against the hardwood table several times. "Ibuki, he's all yours! Have fun!"

As he stood up, the door opened and in stepped in a tall trench-coated man wearing a durag. Briefly, he looked at the European with a small smirk.

"Take your time, this guy's not particularly high on the pecking order, but do what you can." Spoke the French Master.

"Chandler, I'll kill you!" Barked the Englishman.

"Doubtful." He waved off turning back to face the bound man. "Comstock, here's a newsflash for you, I know you may think you're the one who's going to kill Hakuno and Tamamo…but you're not. You're not their archenemy, hell, you're just a blip on the radar." Chandler wasn't the type to kick a man when he was down, but for the imprisoned Templar, he could make an exception. "If anything, my money's on Kenelm and Guan Yu, they're the ones who they'll likely face at the end of this. As for you…" Choosing to let the thought linger, he once again turned his back from the now enraged Englishman, who was at risk of reopening his wounds as he roared in incited fury. _Hey, Okada, how's the patrol going, anything unusual?_

 _By unusual you mean something that shouldn't be? Like a lowly peasant like that guy defeating an opponent fit for a genius swordsman like me?_

Quickly, the pair fell into their usual routine of half-hearted argument. Behind the human half of the pair, the Leaf's most exalted interrogator found himself beginning what he felt was going to be a long and highly entertaining night.

For Haines Comstock, it was the start of what was going to be one of his _**worst**_ nights in the shinobi world.

* * *

Even before he reached the meeting place, Fugaku could tell this was going to be bad. Really, any time his clansmen called an "urgent meeting", it usually meant things were about to get worse. Fate was cruel as the village was in a very precarious position at the moment, no say nothing of the ninja world which was still reeling from the shock of what had happened to the Hidden Grass Village. Most nations were at a crossroads between tightening their borders while sending out scouts to find potential allies. While months had passed, Fugaku couldn't help but notice how…odd it was that Hakuno and Tamamo had landed just right outside the village, and right into Naruto's path.

Fugaku Uchiha wasn't a sentimental man, or at least he tried not to be. Sentimentality didn't do men in his position much good. Still, a part of him wanted to think that the powers that be decided to throw the orphaned boy a bone. In light of all things, he deserved it, plus the Kishinamis had shown themselves to be far better guardians than most others could have been. Hakuno had shown himself to be a good adoptive father, far better than Fugaku himself believed he could have been.

Upon passing the genjutsu barrier, he felt his insides tighten, for more reasons than one. All of his instincts told him what he was walking into was going to be nothing short of a nightmare. Sadly, the nightmare had begun seven years ago, when a madman claiming to be his clan's most famous scion returned to supposedly exact his revenge on the village. He'd half-succeeded in killing the Hokage and his wife, orphaning their son, and sending hundreds of villagers to the hereafter. Oh, and he'd placed a massive dark cloud over the Uchiha Clan, a cloud that Fugaku knew was filling with rain and would soon burst with lightning. Entering the moderately-sized hut, he realized that the burst had already happened. He'd simply missed it.

"Ah, you finally made it. This means we can finally get started." Spoke Yashiro, began taking a single step forward, arms crossed. If he had anything to say about Fugaku's visibly surprised face, then he kept the words to himself. "I suppose I should introduce who our…new associate is."

Said associate gave something of a humorless chuckle. "I believe what your man means to say is, meet your new 'weapon'. While I'm not really one for formality, I suppose I'll give it a shot this time. I've heard stories of you, Wicked Eye Fugaku. As far as potential lords go, I suppose you're not so bad, you're at least preferable to those Italian bastards who formerly held my leash." Reaching over, he took a swing of a full bottle of wine, not a glass or cup, a full bottle. Just from a single glance, Fugaku could tell it was some high-priced liquor.

The war veteran's mind jumped to a remark made by Chandler when he and Hakuno were listing some potential Servants for the village to be wary of. _"Irish, dear Lord, be wary of the Irish. Not only are they all absolute battle maniacs, but they're drunks! Just set so much as a cup near them and I promise you, they'll be ringing your neck demanding more!"_ He had no idea why that particular discussion popped into his head, but the more he looked at the Servant seated at the table, surrounded by his clansmen, he began to understand. Hakuno had shown him rough images of what warriors from his world looked like. Being the type of person he was, Fugaku had memorized as many of the details as he could for when the inevitable clash came.

He was far more muscular than any of them, not to mention more visibly scarred, the most prominent one being a jagged branching line that ran across the bridge of his nose to his left cheek, which was paralleled by another smaller one on the bottom. The rest of his exposed upper body was quite similar, scars that Fugaku deduced must have came from beasts and men wielding weapons. Not all of his body was scarred, but it was marked in another way. His right biceps were rimmed with blue tribal tattoos whose meanings he couldn't even begin to decipher. Equally so, the left held similar markings stretching all the way up to his bare shoulder. Hanging around his neck were a number of necklaces made from a mixture of bone and gemstone, which glistened in the candle-lit lighting.

Having finished the entire bottle, the superhuman rather gentle placed it down on the table before standing up. Fugaku admittedly did a double-take. Of all the known heavy-hitters, he had to place the Cloud's current Raikage as perhaps the tallest and most imposing man in the land. That title had just been taken by this newcomer, who stood at an eye-popping six feet five, maybe even six-six, with all the muscle and scars one would expect of a veteran warrior. His inky-black hair possessed a certain shine to it unlike Fugaku's and those of his clan. They matched unsettlingly well with his bronze-colored eyes, eyes that zeroed on the clan leader; they were judging him, sizing him up.

"You're probably where the hell I come from...Well, you've heard of that little mess in the…what was it, Grass Village? I was with the Basilone Mafia." That short description caused Fugaku's heart to skip a beat. The Servant saw that and promptly let out a hearty laugh that boomed within the small cabin. Nobody else was laughing. "Relax! That was then, this is now! See, thanks to that little pigeon Kishinami swatted, my Master's gone, or shall I say, my previous Master."

That one statement caused all the dots to connect in Fugaku's head. A mental image of the scene played out before him, and as it did, silent anger swelled within him. For the first time, he turned to his fellow Uchiha, his glare icy and promising them a tongue lashing and perhaps more once the opportunity presented itself. For a response, Yashiro merely glared back at him, his face one of stony resolve. It appeared Fugaku wasn't going to have to look far to find the mastermind of this latest violation of his authority.

Actually, with the arrival of this giant of a man, he seriously wondered how much authority he had left.

Perhaps sensing his growing anger, the nameless Servant spoke up again, catching Fugaku's attention. "Though I'm not exactly a fan of coups, I'm a guy who happens to be good at destruction, and killing beasts. That foxy Caster, she's got a beast attribute which makes her vulnerable to my Beast Killer Skill."

"Beast Killer?" Repeated Fugaku, dread was blossoming inside of him, and he knew exactly why. It took a considerable amount of willpower to keep him from activating his Mangekyo Sharingan and burning Yashiro to a crisp on the spot.

"Yeah, Beast Killer, it's a Skill that ideal for fighting enemies that fall under the 'beast' category, including these Tailed Beasts that I've heard about." If Fugaku's heart didn't skip a beat before, it certainly did after hearing that. "Can't say I'm well-known, at least not when compared to the Hound of Ulster or Fionn, but I can still cause some gruesome enough carnage on my own. My claim to fame is killing beasts of various shapes and sizes, with _this_." Just as Tamamo and Okada were able to summon their weapons, so too was this newcomer. The weapon he summoned confirmed, or at least gave Fugaku an idea of what type of Servant this man was.

The lance was absolutely massive, which made it rather fitting for a tall man who wielded it. Its wooden shaft looked more like iron, colored and tattered wrappings running along with it. The tip, which was aimed at the ground, held the greatest number of wrappings, and even then, that wasn't enough to contend the raw _heat_ that radiated from the sphere. It super-heated the entire room like a furnace blaze. Fugaku's mind instantly jumped to the black flames of his clan's Amaterasu for what he felt was both unbearable heat and heart-wrenching _dread_ from the contained spear blade.

Again, his racing emotions didn't go unnoticed by the Lancer, who chuckled at his reaction, as well as those of the other coup planners. "This here is the _**Lúin of Celtchar**_ , Celtchar being yours truly." He indicated with a jab of his thumb towards his face. "Worry not, the poisonous heat of this spear is potent enough it can even slay divinities, such as that rascal fox, though she is a wily one, I'll give her that. Depending on how this little coup you lot are planning turns out, I may get to take a crack at her before Orion, which is one bone I won't be so foolish as to pass up."

Fugaku faintly remembered hearing something about an Orion from Chandler, supposedly the greatest hunter of the foreigners' world. More dots connected causing Fugaku to realize something he hadn't thought of before - most of Tamamo's pursuers had to be beast killers, and that meant they could not only subdue her, but the Tailed Beasts - and by extension their jinchūriki.

At last, the picture was completed, and it was more horrific than Fugaku had dared imagine it to be.

"Now that you've heard all of that, Fugaku, we have some planning to do." Started Yashiro, heedless of the near murderous glare sent his way. "If we're going to strike, it's going to have to be within the next day or so, while Kishinami is still in the hospital and his Servant at his side so we can deal with them in a single shot. Afterwards, the rest of the village will fold."

Fugaku Uchiha had come to this late-night meeting expecting something bad as things had escalated to the point they could only move in one direction. What the last three minutes had told him was that they'd flown past a potential coup.

They were heading straight for an out and out disaster of gigantic proportions.

His fears were shared by his oldest son, who watched the unsettling meeting between the Uchiha Clan patriarch and the Irish Lancer.

From his hiding place amongst the trees, well hidden from the observing eyes of his father, clansmen, and hopefully the Lancer, Itachi Uchiha felt himself shiver with unbridled _fear_. What he'd just witnessed was something he'd quietly been dreading, for something he'd been praying wouldn't come to pass. But it had.

Sucking in a quick breath, his heart skipped a beat that caused an echoing silence throughout his whole body. A familiar seizure took hold of his body. Without missing a beat, he leaped off the branch and ran through the night, sweat pouring down his forehead. He had to run, he had to make it to safe territory so that the newcomer, this Celtchar, wouldn't be able to strike him down. He had to inform the Hokage, he had to inform the Kishinamis.

But most importantly, he had to make sure that his little brother was somewhere safe when the shit hit the fan.

In light of all that he'd witnessed, Itachi could only mutter one statement, "Fucking-"

* * *

"Shit." Sighed Hakuno Kishinami, finding himself in a familiar throne room, one the size of an auditorium. It was fittingly sized as the one who had called him to this dream-like realm was a giant of a woman, in every sense of the word. To be precise, she was a living force of nature, of the cosmos, that identified itself as female and presented herself as such.

No matter the species, females always had a tendency to be deadlier than the males. In the case of gods, that saying was frighteningly true.

And he'd done the stupid deed of angering one such goddess - who he also happened to make a promise to.

Flame-like tails swayed about in an angry dance while fingers drummed along the floor. Each thump was a miniature earthquake in themselves. Neither of them could compare to the burning gaze of the Shinto goddess who was glaring down at Hakuno with the intent to blast him into atoms, at best. Lips pulled back in a feral snarl, revealing sharpened canines that could put even the likes of Excalibur to shame with their gleam.

Finally, the goddess spoke, her voice one that could bring life and death in immense and spectacular fashions depending on the mood. "Bug."

* * *

 **Aaand cut! Pretty interesting place to leave things, huh? Three guys staring down three bad situations. I'm curious as to who do you all think has it worse, Fugaku, Itachi, or Hakuno? To shore up any confusion, the altered Uchiha Massacre, or shall I say, Incident, is coming up within…oh, a chapter or two. Does anyone know it? Only a handful, some of whom are actually giddy about it.**

 **As it turns out, technically speaking,** _ **Naruto**_ **does have what you could call a rogues gallery, one even laid out on TV Tropes. Albeit, it's rather interesting in that Naruto himself never confronted some of them, plus, a third of said rogues were taken out by Sasuke, who himself had become a rogue. Just a little interesting thought of mine. As for this story, the Kishinami Clan is indeed going to have something of a rogues gallery since not EVERY villain/antagonist will be dealt with upon their first meeting. I find a story gets kind of dull that way, especially if you want to develop some personal relationships between heroes and villains which calls for repeated meetings. Naruto's pretty excited about the prospect, but only because he's young and hasn't quite gained a gallery of his own. Will that change in the future? That depends, if you go into an occupation that regularly pits you against a wide variety of people again and again, I do believe it's something you can get used to. Hakuno showed that when the topic was brought up.**

 **The Penalty Box idea is lifted directly from** _ **Bleach**_ **in which the Espada had Caja Nejación which were used on insubordinate underlings. Given the tendencies of Servants to perform backstabbing as well as just being pains in the ass and the penchant for cruelty some Masters can show, the idea sort of clicked in my mind. Originally, they were going to go by their French title,** _ **Peine Boîte**_ **, but the English form rolls off of the tongue better. I'd like to think that Hakuno gave a pretty good enough description of how they work and how much of a game-changer they can be, but to give an example, a Servant like Artoria or Siegfried could escape a normal one if sealed, but they'd lose about 50% to 40% of their power in the process. For someone like Cu, who has access to his runes, he'd have an easier time, but the box would need to be modified to hold him and nullify his runes. As alluded, capturing a Caster is trickier since as you all probably know, sorcery and the like is their MO so it's easier for them to find the cracks in a PB to bust out…or crack one open thus freeing the Servant within.**

 **So…who's the new Lancer in this? Another hero from Irish lore, Celtchar mac Uthechair, a lesser known but still fearsome warrior of the Ulster Cycle. As he stated, his claim to fame is beast-slaying, in fact his legend centers on him slaying three rather nasty ones thus giving him the Beast Killer Skill similar to Proto-Cu. He's not the only antagonistic Servant who's going to have this Skill meaning Tamamo's going to be in some trouble fighting him. Or so you all may think. Remember, being Lancer is suffering!**

 **Sarnai, for those of you wondering, is a Mongolian name that means "rose" while** _ **butajiru**_ **, or called** _ **tonjiru**_ **is a type of Japanese soup made with pork, vegetables and flavored with miso. Speaking of which, it's a tad more varied in terms of what can be added to it in terms of normal miso soup.**

 **Next chapter will pick up where this one leaves off-Hakuno once again staring death in the face, so nothing new.**


	23. Chapter 21-What's Worth Protecting

**Last chapter ended on quite a cliffhanger, didn't it? I won't waste any time in delay so, happy reading, everyone!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 _ **Chapter 21 - What's Worth Protecting**_

* * *

Facing down a god.

It had been a semi-common occurrence in ancient times, back when divine and supernatural had more of a presence on Earth. Time passed, and the divine departed from the world. However, what remained in the past wasn't set to continue on into the future.

Hakuno Kishinami had without a doubt lived an interesting life, one that had led him to meet a wide variety of people. Some good, some bad, and everything in-between. He'd met demons and angels and gods, beings whose existence defied mortal comprehension, yet in his meetings, Hakuno had found some of these creatures shared some similarities to ordinary mortals like him. For starters, like an ordinary person, they could be angered. The difference was, a mortal's wrath was limited, a god's wrath…could be quite far-reaching and destructive on multiple levels. Common sense would tell one not to anger such a being.

Honestly, Hakuno had lost track of how many times he'd earned the ire of the Shinto sun goddess. An uncomfortable rumble in his gut told him this time could potentially be the last.

Amaterasu was not happy, at all. The gigantic divine temple in which she rested in was as silent as a grave. Oddly enough, it wasn't as hot as a volcano on the verge of erupting. No, the heat was contained solely to the divine incarnation whose might could make even the most violent volcanic blast look like a mere firecracker. Clear to his honey-colored eyes was the aura of golden energy that clung to Amaterasu's skin like a fine coat. As usual, it was strongest in her nine tails, white and golden torches that cast mountain-like shadows over the lone human. Still, they were nothing compared to her eyes. They were smoldering hot yet icy as glaciers, and directed solely on him.

His shoulders slacked and his body eased in spite of the situation. Hakuno sucked in a breath, mentally steeling himself for what was to come next. But first, he had to say his piece. "Amaterasu…I'm sorry."

There can a brief eyebrow twitch. **"Sorry…sorry…sorry…SORRY?!"** The hammer that was her fist fell, creating a small-scale earthquake. In spite of it, Hakuno remained on his feet, and kept his gaze on her. It's not like he could have looked away if he wanted to. At last came the blast of heat, hot enough to melt flesh from bone, yet the seventeen-year-old remained mostly unharmed. He had broken out into a sweat. **"That's all you have to say after a stunt like that!?"** Righteous anger flashed through the goddess' eyes as she struck out at the human teen.

Hakuno saw the massive hand coming. His survival instincts screamed for him to at least attempt to get out of the way. Instead of listening to them, he simply let himself be grabbed then held in the mass hand. It wasn't like this was a first-time experience; he'd pushed Amaterasu's buttons before and found himself in less than ideal positions that usually involved his feet being off the ground, and him hovering above a set of open jaws. The last one had been particularly traumatizing as it brought back memories of his struggle against the Sakura Five. This time, he didn't have to worry about being eaten, just being squeezed to death, or roasted alive, or both. He grimaced as he felt the godly strength of the Divine Spirit bearing down on him from all sides. Again, his survival instincts screamed for him to do something, yet he chose to do nothing.

Amaterasu had been watching him, waiting for some sort of struggle on his part. When she saw he gave none, her temper further flared. **"You foolish, lying, ungrateful little insect!"** She roared, raising her right hand up, then slamming it back down. A pained gasp left the human's lips; normally, it would have been sweet music to the goddess' ears - instead, it only made her feel worse. She blamed Hakuno for that. She stared down at him, completely sandwiched between her palm and the cracked floor. Blood trickled from his lips as he stared up at her with saddened but resolute eyes. **"How dare you…must I remind you of the price of threatening to break your word to a god!? Are you that eager to die again!? Are you that eager to die for good!? To pass from into Izanami's realm away from** _ **me**_ **?"**

"No, I'm not!" Few people could have found the strength to respond in his position, and do so with such certainty in their voices. "I didn't want to die, but I rather would have taken that chance than risk Comstock and Kabaiel killing thousands of innocent people, or you or Naruto getting hurt!"

" **Don't treat me like I'm some fragile doll!"** Barked back the goddess, her voice booming through the empty temple like a clap of thunder. **"You know, you know damn well that my other self could have easily defeated them, you know that** _ **we**_ **could have…we could have…why…why did you not…you made her…you made** _ **us**_ **a promise!"** Just barely was a sob held back, something that Hakuno knew well. Gold-tipped pink strands hid the goddess' eyes from the human's view, but he could still make out the expression on her face. **"I will not…I already told you that your life belongs to me and me alone, bug, I will not have you running off to gamble with it on a whim!"**

"Amaterasu," Hakuno began ever so softly. She hated that about him. In the beginning, he'd been utterly terrified of her as he should have been. After all, he was just a mortal to a cosmic deity like herself, one who could have easily snuffed out his life as if it were a candle. That's how it'd been in the beginning…but things had changed since then. "I know no amount of apologizing will ever make up for what I did, it was stupid and reckless…but…if push comes to shove, you know what I'll do. I won't sit by while innocent people are in harm's way. That's not who I am."

" **That's your curse."** Amaterasu nearly snarled, looking at him from the shadows of her hair. Even that didn't last long as evident by the slackening of her palm against Hakuno's chest. **"Even without the other tails…I have enough power that should I so choose it, I could flatten this entire village with minimal effort, reduce it to nothing but a glassed crater in the middle of the forest. Through that one-tail, I have all that power…and yet…you insist on protecting us…"**

"Well, Tamamo's always been the one who protected me, and admittedly…I haven't always been the best Master I could be to her." Somewhat sorrowfully replied the Japanese teen. "I know that's no excuse, and a part of me did go out to fight Comstock for selfish reasons-"

" **Naturally, it was a chance for you to stroke your manhood, which I must remind you that all you need do is ask and that request shall be fulfilled."** At last, a seductive grin spread across the Shinto goddess' face while the human's was engulfed in an all-consuming blush. Giggling in amusement, she cupped the embarrassed youth in her hand which she rose so they were eye-level with one another. At her command, a golden aura enveloped Hakuno, repairing what injuries she'd inflicted upon him mere moments ago. **"Bug, I will allow this transgression, but only because it was your first time in this new world which reminds me so much of my own. It must have me in a good mood."**

"Yeah, even though technically it's about four-hundred years or so ahead of the Heian period when you decided to come on down for a visit." Finally, he'd composed himself enough to speak, and make a smart crack such as that.

The sun goddess let it slide. **"Point. Another possibility may just be given what's coming, I suppose getting mad at you for this slight is rather childish."** This time, the smile was far more insidious, which only served to deepen the frown that Hakuno wore upon hearing her words. **"Oh, would you like a hint as to what's coming? Are you feeling like barking at me for getting angry over one little incident while knowing that others are coming, perhaps sooner than you'd expect?"**

"Yeah, I am…but, I know that you have faith in me to handle those incidents, whatever they are." Hakuno sighed.

Irritation flashed in the sun goddess' eyes. **"I never said that, bug."**

Now it was the human's turn to smile, and do so he did. "You didn't have to; I can see it on your face. Whatever else is coming, you have confidence in me to keep myself alive. I know that I scared you, and I'm sorry…but don't worry, I don't have any intentions of dying. Especially since I'm pretty sure the underworld will be preferable to whatever punishment you have in store when you reach down and bring me back to life…again." He finished with a hearty laugh that most would have thought unthinkable in his situation.

Amaterasu responded to his laughter with some of her own. It was quite telling in how their relationship had changed since their first meeting. He'd been as fearful as anyone would be in his position, facing down a cosmic force with the potential to destroy not just him but all of humanity, and her, a divine goddess laying before yet another lowly bug. Time had passed, and this bug had shown himself to be a _tad_ different than the rest. Not that Amaterasu would ever openly say that to his face.

Her hand rotated, causing the human in her palm to fall off into the air. Hakuno fell with grace, his warm eyes looking up into the divine golden orbs of the goddess before him.

He'd be seeing her again, he promised her that.

Snapping his eyes awake, he was immediately aware that it was still nighttime out, the moon had yet to fade from the night sky. Quietly, he looked around, finding he was still in his hospital room. And his wife and son were still at his side. Tamamo was slumbering peacefully at the side of his bed with Naruto safely held in her arms. Normally, hospital policy would have had them leave, but something told him that a word or two had been put in to allow them to stay. Hakuno was immensely grateful for that.

His enhanced eyes saw beyond the glass and curtains to the outside world. For all intents and purposes, the village looked peaceful, maybe a tad too peaceful. Hakuno knew that based on the goddess' words something was about to happen to shake up that peace. Something likely very, very bad.

* * *

There were times when Hiruzen Sarutobi so dutifully wished that he'd managed to find a successor and return in peace. He knew for a fact that he was well past his prime, physical and mentally.

"Hiruzen," Came the voice of his one-eyed old teammate and friend, cold and detached as always. "You know what must be done."

Returning his attention to the present, the old Kage looked around the room. The expressions of his old teammates were all as grave as one would have expected. Koharu and Homura were looking at him with fairly resigned expressions. It was clear that they'd arrived at their respective decisions. Hiruzen couldn't blame them.

Yet, a part of him couldn't come to the same conclusion. "Do I?"

Danzō's eyebrow knitted. "Don't play the fool. You know as well as the rest of us what this latest piece of information means. The Uchiha are not only plotting a coup, but they have with them a Servant, one who is supposedly capable of subduing Tamamo and the Nine-Tails, our greatest assets. We must act now, least we have a full-blown village wide-civil war on our hands. Have you lost your nerve so much you'd sit by and allow such a thing to happen due to your indecision?"

Hiruzen's eyes were suddenly sharp and focused. It came as a bit of a surprise to the other three elders seated around the table. Rarely did their old teammate's eyes possess such fire in them. In fact, they would say the last time they'd seen such determination had been years ago. "No, I will not. _But_ I will not authorize a genocide within our own walls, Danzō. It would be a betrayal to those Uchiha who have worn the Leaf headband and laid down their lives for the village, including Kagami, or has he already faded from your mind?"

As he expected, his words hit home, even if his old rival attempted to hide it. Brief as it was, there was a small reaction from the one-eyed man. Homura and Koharu were more open in showing their emotions, namely the grief on their faces at the memory of their old teammate. They'd done their best to block out the memories they shared of him, of the original Team Tobirama. It was just the four of them now, having lost two of their members going on over twenty-five years ago. Such a time seemed like a lifetime ago.

And now they were debating wiping out the entire family of one, Kagami, who'd given his life for the village just as their sensei had given his life to save the rest of them.

Danzō regained his composure, or rather, his stubbornness. "Hiruzen…none of us takes joy in this prospect, I certainly do not. But we must think of the present and the future, namely that we will have neither if we do not act."

"I am not saying that we don't act. I am merely suggesting we must seek out other resolutions to this! Danzō, what you're arguing for is the genocide of an entire clan, something the village hasn't seen since the time of the First Hokage! This isn't a decision that can be made lightly!"

"No, but it is one that must be made here and now." Ever cold and detached, the cycloptic war veteran kept his voice from rising, but that didn't mean that the edge couldn't be heard in it. His three teammates, especially the Hokage himself, could detect it. If this argument went on any longer, there was a chance Root's leader's infamous mask of stoicism would begin to crack even more. "What we are discussing is the weight of everyone in the entire village, thousands of lives…versus those of a single clan. You know what decision-"

"Danzō!" Naturally, the goateed Kage was the first to erupt. "Don't you dare invoke Tobirama Sensei in this! We both know how he felt towards the Uchiha, but he never would have green-lighted something as heinous as this! You say the time is now to act, but first we must decide how!"

"You're insisting on pursuing possibilities that are simply nonexistent." Came the cold and direct reply.

"Simply because you don't like them doesn't mean that they're nonexistent." Cut back the Professor of Shinobi. "I'm well aware of the situation, the Uchiha have a Servant under their thumb, one that can pose a threat to the entire village…but we do have a way to counter him, and I am not referring to Tamamo."

"Then who?" Pressed Homura. Beside him, Koharu's eyes widened as she came to the realization before her glasses-wearing teammate.

"So, Hakuno has recovered that fast, has he? It seems the boy's abilities might surpass what we originally theorized them to be." She mused.

Behind his ever-stoic mask, Danzō filed away the latest piece of information. It was something he didn't know, but something he could use in the future. As for the present, he leveled his gaze at his rival, bringing the room's temperature down into the negatives. "You'd trust those…outsiders over the rest of us?"

"I trust in their willingness to help stave off a tragedy." The Third Hokage's retort was calm and focused, showing that he was just as in control of his emotions as his one-eyed critic. Silently observing them were Homura and Koharu, both silently noting that they hadn't seen a standoff such as this between the two old friends in years, perhaps even a decade. "I will not say I know everything about either of them, but I do know of this, particularly Hakuno, if there is a means to avoid meaningless bloodshed, then they will strive for it. More so than that…are you of all people truly advocating for the complete destruction of the village's most battle-efficient clan?" Eyebrows rose on the sidelines as the two elders were somewhat surprised to see the old Kage pull out such a card. They were also pretty sure that the collective Uchiha must have felt a pleasant sensation at having their egos so rather blatantly stroked.

Koharu and Homura wondered how many of them would have felt any sense of gratitude towards the Third Hokage if they knew he was fighting for them in spite of no doubt plotting his removal from power by any means.

Even Danzō himself was impressed, but he was far from detoured. "Tragedy…yes, that is what we are working so desperately to avoid. Hiruzen…do you know of what has been going on outside of our village's walls? As we speak, the Hidden Grass Village is attempting to recover from a level of destruction it hasn't seen since the Third Shinobi World War, two major threats to it, a criminal organization and a depraved lunatic, are unaccounted for as far as we're concerned. The Grass Village itself has come into possession of several dangerous weapons that may or may not pose a threat to the Leaf Village in the future. The Stone Village itself has two Master-Servant pairs within their number already, whose abilities I'm still trying to ascertain."

"And can we trust that once you have you shall inform the rest of us?" Questioned the wearer of the Kage hat with a raised eyebrow.

The Hokage's question went unanswered as the Darkness of Shinobi Kind continued on, unimpeded. "According to some reports, there has been an incident in the Land of Snow, yet another scuffle between Servants, one that demolished an entire mountain and set the surrounding forest ablaze. Similar incidents have flared up across the continent, and beyond. It is very clear that the 'peace' that has been established in the wake of the last war's end will not hold…and the Uchiha Clan is threatening to put the village in the worst position imaginable with this attempted overthrow of the government. It is clear that the safety and security of the village are no longer a priority in their minds, meaning we cannot coddle them as you insist on doing, Hiruzen."

Silent tension completely filled up the meeting room, dimly lit by the light of several candles placed about the room. It went without saying that no one was smiling, and they probably wouldn't be until morning broke and they were forced to go out in public, Danzo excluded. Not only were they facing down a monumental threat to the village, but no agreement could be reached on how to counter it. Center to the discussion was the conflicting opinions of the Hokage and the village's shadow, two men as different as light and darkness, which they also embodied.

Determined, the two men held one another's gaze making it clear that neither was willing to back down. That left it to the two elders who'd sat on the side watching to step in.

"Sarutobi, Danzō," Began Homura, looking between the two of them. Right about now, he so desperately wished their sensei was still alive, or even that Minato were still with them. Maybe then things would have been easier. "We can reconvene in the morning, arguably when we can go to the Kishinamis for some input, particularly Hakuno as he may have some knowledge of who this Lancer the Uchiha possess is and what he is capable of. Regardless of what we choose to do, we cannot act with so little information, especially since the Uchiha seem to be confident that this Servant is strong enough to overcome not just Tamamo, but the Nine-Tails as well."

"An assumption whose blame we must accept responsibility for." Quipped the one-eyed war veteran.

Two of his teammates barely reacted to his statement, keeping their opinions to himself. The last one though shot him a sharp glare that he casually brushed off.

That was how the meeting adjourned, arguably unconcluded, yet that was not the worst outcome that could have come about. Not for the young Uchiha who'd been listening in. He had some time at least, though how much of it he couldn't put a number on. The same went for Hiruzen, who left the meeting with oddly enough, a slight spring in his step.

Of course, opposite of him was his old teammate, who emerged into the darkness of the night, his wrinkled and bandaged face briefly illuminated by the light of the moon. Fittingly, the darkness of the clouds gradually moved across the celestial lantern casting darkness across the land. Danzō looked up at the cloudy sky with a distant expression.

 _Hiruzen, how long has it been since you've given me such push back? Are that boy and his wife the cause of this? What is it that makes them so special? Why is it you're willing to entrust our home's safety to them over me, a man who has bled for this village and done what has been necessary many times over?_ Something bloomed within Danzō, something hot that gave dark warmth to his usual cold existence. He knew what the feeling was - anger, betrayal even. Quickly, he attempted to stomp it out knowing that dwelling on such feelings wouldn't do him any good, or get his village out of the mess it'd stumbled into. _Noble intentions you may have, they are only dreams, fantasies at best. The Uchiha will not go quietly, nor will this unrest fade away into the night. What began with Madara must not be allowed to continue onward, we must put a stop to it here, by any means necessary. It pains me that you can't see that, Hiruzen, but you were always too soft-hearted to make the tough choices._

These "visitors" from another world were about to make their already dangerous world all the more complicated. For the Hidden Leaf to survive, action was going to be needed. Action that only he was willing to carry out.

* * *

Before he was even within a quarter-mile of Gunjomaru Village, Jiraiya knew something was terribly wrong. He could feel it in his bones, a simple gut feeling he couldn't quite explain. Experience had taught him to listen to that feeling, especially when he knew that trouble was lurking around the corner.

Naturally, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a massive violet-tinted spiral shoot upward toward the night sky, right where the normally tranquil forest-based village sat. _Well, that settles it, seems like I'm going to be seeing some action tonight after all!_ At heart, he already had a faint idea of what it was he was going to be running into. Again, his suspicions were proven right as he ran closer the greater the sense of dread grew in his stomach. It was like he was running towards death, not at all a strange thing given his line of profession.

That barrier that had been erected around the village was visible, a yellow-tinted screen of glass-like material that he reached out and touched with his hand. It throbbed and pulsed; Jiraiya realized a minute later that it wasn't because of his hand but because the barrier was actively being strained against. A battle was going on inside of it in spite of the fact that from the outside, everything looked to be entirely normal.

In front of him lay a life-like replica of Gunjomaru Village, a decently populated urban center that was frequented by a decent number of people, most of whom were seemingly going about their daily night life before him. At least to the untrained eye. Men, women, children, and entire buildings all flickered like light bulbs seconds away from going out. A mirage, genjutsu, he deduced. "Well, now's a good time as any to give it a test run." Mused the white-haired Sannin, making for the trees that surrounded the village. He'd done it several times before, even having marked certain trees for making good viewing points to oversee the village. Upon reaching his preferred vantage point, the Toad Sage pulled out one of his newly acquired telescopes, one with a deep violet lens through which he peered through.

What he saw made took his breath away.

Two battles were being waged in an artificial city, one between humans and another between a man…and what Jiraiya honestly believed to be a werewolf or something of the sort.

 _So…I take it that's what one of these Servants look like. Or maybe two._ The creature had a humanoid form, but crossed with a wolf. A body of around six feet of fur and muscle, all of which moved with lightning-fast speed. Claws that glittered in the silvery moonlight that tore through the air like a set of knives. In tandem with them were a set of fangs attached to a very canine head that snapped and bit at the creature's human opponent. Oh yes, there were also the eyes.

They was no humanity in them, only bestial rage and hunger. That alone told Jiraiya that the creature, the "Servant" or whatever it was called was little more than a beast set loose. Remembering the information sent by his old teacher regarding the classes Servants could fit into, his mind jumped to one in particular.

 _Berserker, Heroic Spirit of Berserk Rage._ Watching the beast now, Jiraiya had a hard time wondering how such a being could in any way be called heroic. Then again, there was still so much he didn't know about these supernatural spirits from another world. What he did know was that they were strong, a belief that was being reinforced based on what he was seeing.

The other Servant was human, or at least he appeared to be a human. He was rather tall with black spiky air and orange robes with silver accents. He waved his hands about, bringing forth a series of shifting gears and metallic bars from out of thin air, almost like a musical conductor. Clearly, he was on the defensive, but from what Jiraiya saw of his face, the flow of battle clearly laid with him. At his behest, gigantic cranes and metallic arms sprung into existence, smacking away and impeding the giant beast's animalistic charges. Some of them it tore through, others it was forced to dodge.

What truly caught Jiraiya's eyes was the scuffle happening across from the two supposed spirits. Two human beings, a male and a female, one wielding knives and the other firearms. Jiraiya had to admit, he'd never seen firearms quite as advanced as the ones that the woman wielded, or with such skill. That said, her opponent was rather skillful as well, deflecting her bullets with his knife blades. Curious, Jiraiya shifted his focus to him.

He had a lean body that moved as swiftly as the wind; a torn white button-up shirt covered his upper body. The Toad Sage theorized some of the blood splatters on the white clothing wasn't his; call it a hunch. From what Jiraiya could glimpse, the man might have been called handsome, possessing golden blonde hair that clung to his face as he worked up a sweat. What prevented it was the absolutely homicidal look in his green eyes, which occasionally flashed with a multitude of purple, blue, and from what he could tell even shades of green. What happened next deeply surprised the Toad Sage.

The woman hastily jumped to the side; where she'd previously been standing, the very air and ground, distorted and twisted. Through his lens, Jiraiya saw the air distorting as if some invisible force were forcing it to do so. It didn't take much for him to realize what would happen if a human found themselves caught in such a distortion. _Ah, I see, some sort of genjutsu, distorts whatever the user looks at. That means evasion is likely the best choice available. You know that, don't you, Miss…_ Quietly, he observed, noting several details about each of the combatants.

It was easy to tell who was allied with who, the beast and the knife-wielder fought like lunatics, clearly having bloodshed being their only goal. Naturally, it made their movements somewhat easy for their opponents to read. The man-beast was dealt a massive blow by the gear-user, one of those gears being used to deliver a devastating uppercut; on the other side, the female called forth a wave of earthen spikes as a diversion. When he dodged to the side, he took a well-aimed shot to the left shoulder. Jiraiya whistled. It seemed that he wasn't going to have to get involved after all.

However, as with countless battles, the tide changed.

Throwing its head back, the wolf monster let loose an ear-piercing howl that made even Jiraiya's blood chill. Seconds later and more howls joined in, followed by feral barking and snarling. Out the darkness they came running, black fur-bodies that all went at the gear-user and the gun-toting woman. Both of them held strong, but it was clear the reinforcements were going to cause them to slip up, at which point their enemies would strike.

That did it for the white-haired Sannin.

Sheathing his scope, he jumped across the branches, biting his thumb to draw blood for his summoning jutsu. Away fell the greenery of the forest and closer came to the barrier separating the battleground from the real world. Jiraiya didn't intend to completely break the barrier, just open up a small enough crack to slip and provide some assistance. The toad he summoned would help him do just that.

"Gamasora, I need a hole in this thing, no more than five feet or so!" Declared the Sannin, slamming his hand down upon the tree branch he was on. There was a puff of smoke, then he was rising into the night sky atop the back of a dark blue toad the size of an ox-drawn cart.

"Ah, that's a barrier the likes of which I haven't seen in a while!" Commented the talking amphibian with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Right then, let's get to work!" Its dry hands came together, forming a set of hand seals while the animal drew its head back. Upon completing the final seal, Gamasora threw his head forward, his mouth stretched open releasing a visible ring of soundwaves towards the golden barrier.

Upon impact, the barrier rippled like a rock thrown into a lake. Within seconds, a hole opened, growing larger by the second until a manhole-sized rift had been formed. Not missing a beat, Gamasora reached back to grab hold of his ready summoner then threw him forward. Jiraiya flew like an arrow shot from a sling, his hands performing hand signs of his as he passed from the real world into the enclosed structure he'd spent so long observing.

"Hey! Coming in to help, Miss Gunslinger!" Jiraiya shouted, catching sight of her batting and shooting off the attacking wolves.

Amidst the moonlight, he was finally able to get a better look at her. Short black hair tied into a shoulder-length ponytail and an athletic upper body covered by a gray tank top which had several cuts in it. Her almond-colored eyes found his black eyes. In that one instant, that one exchange, they agreed to an alliance.

Her next words were directed to her partner, her Servant. "Archimedes, levitate, now!" She called before slamming her freed right palm into the ground. A ring of yellow appeared around her. The ground cracked, then rose into a small enough platform for her to remain on as the Toad Sage finally made contact with the ground.

"Earth Style-Dark Swamp!"

From the point of impact, the ground began to liquify while at the same time giving way to murky black and brown liquid that could only be called water in the faintest term. His surprise attack did the trick as the attacking wolves and knife-wielder were caught completely blindsided by the attack, just as the Toad Sage had hoped. Yelped cries and shouts of alarm rose as beast and man alike found that they were unable to move, their legs bound in the murky liquid.

"Mind if I help!" Shouted the gunslinger woman from her position above the ground.

"By all means, show me what you can do!" Shouted back the Sannin.

There was a grin on her face as she brought her floating platform down. Gold characters burst from her and spread out along the now terraformed ground. To Jiraiya's surprise, he found the swamp he'd created grew deeper and the mud thicker. The struggles grew greater, yet it all amounted to no good in the end. Not even the giant wolf was immune. Its ferocious howls and snarls rose into the cloudy sky.

"Well, well, seems like you got one over on me, Rong, thanks to that little friend of yours. Hey, who the hell are you?" Barked the blonde. Somehow, he'd managed to avoid getting completely sunken into the dark swamp, but only barely. Now that the mud had hardened into a concrete-like material, breaking out would take nothing less than the magus full strength, and it would leave him wide open to attack from his opponents.

Jiraiya crossed his arms and returned the man's venomous smile with a self-assured smile of his own. Another world he may have come from, but his personality wasn't anything new. "Who, me? Just a handsome traveling sage who was passing through. This village is the home of a friend of mine whom I was visiting. I came by to talk to him and imagine what I find, a little war going on."

The man's grin grew far more insidious. "And how exactly do you know you chose the right-gah!" Suddenly, a loop of mud rose up and wrapped around his eyes, which Jiraiya guessed had to be getting ready to fire off again. Naturally, he struggled and cursed, throwing profanities the way of his opponents as he continued to struggle against his earthen binds.

"I'd say I chose the right side." He said, knowing his answer likely flew over the man's head and ears. Finally, he turned to the woman he'd chosen to throw his lot in with. "Hey, are you alright?"

"No broken bones or major injuries, pretty lucky considering who I was going up against." She said, holstering her gun before he could get a better look at it. Standing eye to eye with him, Jiraiya admitted she cut an impressive five-foot-nine figure with a moderately muscled body that told him whoever this woman was, she spent her time out in the field. Her eyes shined with sharp intelligence as she sized up Jiraiya. There was an air of tension to her as while she was grateful for his help, she still had no idea who he was or what his intentions were. "By any chance, you wouldn't happen to know a man named Yuuma Makinohara?"

His eyes lit up immediately. "As a matter of fact, I do! He's an old friend of mine, just who I came to see actually!"

The woman's face fell. Jiraiya's fell a second later as he realized what had happened, what had taken place in his absence. Grimacing, he looked to the still struggling man. Distantly, he heard the furious howls of the beast he saw the gear-using fighting. "I…see, was it him?"

She gave a resigned nod, a look of deep pain on her face. "Out of curiosity…have you ever heard the terms, 'Master' and 'Servant' before?"

"I have, in fact, I came to Gunjomaru Village for some information on them. Seems I…got a bit more than what I bargained for." Stated the Toad Sage.

"Well, that sick bastard struggling over there is a Master like me. His name is Stefano Elce, in the world we originally came from, he was a serial killer. That noise thing you hear over in the distance is his Servant, BB, the Big Bad Wolf."

Jiraiya stared at the woman with an openly flabbergasted expression. "The Big Bad Wolf? As in from the children's fairy tale? You've got to be kidding!?"

She raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms. "Just that statement tells me that you don't know much."

He grimaced. "Alright, point, but I've been hoping I can find someone who can inform me. Are you and you friend willing to do that?"

For a moment, she stared at him, continuing to size him up. A small window into his combat abilities had him off to a good start. The woman's arms crossed as while her eyes studying him in a way he was all too familiar with. It solidified what Jiraiya had theorized while watching the battle - this woman was sharp.

And she was at least willing to give him a chance. "Yes, we will. You're in luck as my Servant's probably the best when it comes to knowledge, he was a Systems Administrator on the Moon Cell, basically one big egghead. Since you're the one who dropped in, think you could give me your name so I know it is I'm speaking with?"

At last seeing his moment, the Toad Sage sucked in a breath and prepared to respond, only to be cut off by a positively dry and bemused male voice.

"A pervert. My drones observed him while he was observing us, he seemed far more concerned for your safety than mine, watching your posterior with his little telescope."

Visibly tensing, the white-haired war veteran spun on his heels to face the approaching man. Just as he'd deduced earlier. As with his Master, the Servant had several cuts and gashes in his skin, yet none of them seemed to hamper him too much as he walked with a steady beat and calm air around him. In one hand was a strange glowing cube that Jiraiya couldn't help but linger on. He saw no sign of the giant wolf anywhere, but something told him that the cube had something to do with it. Shifting his eyes up, he stared back into the man's unimpressed brown eyes. Silently, he signaled him to diver this attention elsewhere with a glance.

"Um, n-n-now wait for a second, I can explain!" Cried the sage, throwing up his arms in defense of the piercing glare that was now being directed at him. "While, I'll admit, my eyes did do some wandering, I promise you, I came to your defense out of the goodness of my heart! Honest! Besides, I could use the information as it could prove crucial in protecting my own village!"

Ironically, as he spoke those words, the illusionary village around them began to crumble away into pieces of mud and mist. Normally, it would have been quite an interesting sight, but Jiraiya's attention remained on the black-haired woman looking at him with a glare that promised only one thing - pain.

Finally, a sigh of exhaustion came. "After I've seen that Stefano is put away in a cell, me and Archimedes will talk with you, Mister-"

"Jiraiya." He said, offering out his hand feeling a sense of overwhelming relief.

Which was quickly crushed a second later as his hand was indeed taken, and the next thing the Toad Sage knew, he'd been flipped over onto his backside. He yelped in pain feeling his wrist being twisted to the point of breaking. Suddenly, the traveling author and master ninja so desperately wished for a simple megaton punch to the face that being the end of it. Biting his lips in childish agony, he glanced upward finding himself staring into a pair of hard dark brown eyes.

"Very well then, my name is Rong, Guo Rong. In my world, I wasn't exactly a magus or a wizard, I was a police officer, and regardless of how this world works, I'm a woman of the law. So, Jiraiya, if I catch one whiff of sexual misconduct from you, we're going to have a problem, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Finally, a smile came to the woman's face. Off to the side, the Servant, Archimedes, shook his head in annoyance, albeit Jiraiya could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of a smile on his face. It seemed he was getting some amusement out of this in spite of his stoic façade.

 _Well, it looks like my next report's going to be quite detailed and full of surprises, Sensei. Here's hoping these two will be of help to the village, provided I can get them to come to the Leaf._

* * *

"Hakuno! Hakuno! My husband, I demand you wake up this instant, and tell me who is this other woman that you're dreaming off!"

That alone was enough for the male brunette to push through the drowsiness that had previously shackled him down. Nothing good would come of continue to dwell in the sweet darkness of the realm of sleep. Besides, if he did, who knows what his Servant-turned-wife might have done?

She was already furiously attempting to shake him awake. It helped, somewhat. "Tamamo! Tamamo! I'm awake! And relax, I wasn't dreaming of a woman, I was dreaming of a man!"

In spite of possessing the thinking power of a supercomputer, Hakuno Kishinami was still a teenager, thus he was still prone to saying the wrong thing at the wrong moment. This was one of those times.

His vision finally cleared up, he was able to drink in the shocked, horrified expression on his lover's face as she stumbled backward. She wasn't alone as there was one another adult in the room, on Mikoto Uchiha, and at her side stood Naruto and Sasuke. The former had a look of visible amusement on her face; the latter two, naturally looked confused.

"Oh my," Mouthed the black-haired woman. It was clear she was just barely keeping her laughter held back.

Tamamo, on the other hand, wasn't laughing. "A…a…a…a man…a man…you were…dreaming of a man…" She stammered, the color draining from her face as she stumbled backwards, her foxy ears and tail falling downward. "I…I see...so, my fate is to be the same as Kiyohime's!" Cried the Caster, moving to the corner of the room in the blink of an eye.

Hakuno threw off the sheets and rushed over to her, his arms encircling her waist. "No! No, not like that! Look, I can explain!"

"Um, Mrs. Uchiha, how come mom's all depressed? And what's wrong with dreaming about a guy? I dream of beating the snout out of some bullies all the time." Innocently questioned Naruto, not sure what to make the scene playing out before him. Admittedly, he knew his adoptive mother could be a tad…overly dramatic, but this was something he'd never quite seen before. He wasn't sure rather be amused or worried.

His question seemed to only further humor the married woman. "N-Naruto," she said through barely contained bursts of laughter. "Y-You'll understand a bit of what your mother's going through when you're older, and odds are you'll be in your father's place, give or take. You too, Sasuke."

"I hope not, girls and romance are way too complicated." Grumbled the young Uchiha, looking away with a childish look of defiance on his face.

"Now you sound like Shikamaru, Sasuke." Noted the blond jinchūriki. "Seriously, why does everyone make a big deal out of talking or being around a girl? It sounds so stupid and crazy!"

A short fit of laughter finally escaped the kunoichi's mouth. It took her a moment or two to get it under control so she could address the academy's student's question, and get a word or two in regarding her son's attitude. "Naruto, you're pretty young right now, so you probably won't understand, but you will as you get older. The bonds between people can become quite…peculiar, sometimes moving beyond mere or platonic friendship between certain people, men, women, and so forth."

Naruto looked back at his adoptive parents. It seemed that his mother had calmed down somewhat, at least enough that she was hugging his father like her life depended on it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something…comforting in the sight, especially since he himself had been on the receiving end of such comfort before. "I don't get it, as usual…but I'll remember it. Now that I think about it, mom always gets a little…er, angry whenever another woman talks to dad or gets real close to him."

"That's called jealousy, and women do a lot of it." Sasuke offered with a wave of his hand.

"So too can boys," Coyly sniped the Uchiha matriarch, causing her son to blush pink. "Remember, Naruto, the people around you don't like being ignored, especially if they _really_ like being around you such as how your mother does your father."

"And should you choose to ignore them anyway, know there are consequences, big nasty ones you're better off not experiencing." Came Hakuno's exhausted but still oddly upbeat voice. His soothing had done the trick, mostly. One could have gotten the impression the Japanese Caster was attempting to wrench his arm off given how tightly she was holding onto the limb. The pouty expression on her face only added to the impression. It grew darker as the male brunette's eyes fell upon the metallic cart that stood half between his hospital room and the hallway. Piled atop of it were flowers and boxes from which rose the delicious scent of food. "Is all of that for me?"

"Harpies." Came malicious growl of the pink-haired fox.

"I don't know if you're aware, Hakuno…but you've become quite popular, especially once news spread you practically saved the village." Mikoto giggled, shooting Tamamo an aside glance that the Servant brushed off.

"Alright, that's overselling it." The teenager retorted.

"Nope, it sounds just about right! You went out, fought some bad guys, and keep them from attacking the village! Just the sort of thing a hero would do! Besides, hehe, me and Sasuke have kind of already taken a bite out of the some of the food so can we…um, keep it?" Naruto couldn't help but grin, hoping his plea reached his parents, namely his mother's ears. Sasuke, more reluctantly to openly speak, turned his head to the side and silently threw his lot in with Naruto.

The decision was made in an instant. "Not a bad way to wake up, and not bad for Sunday breakfast." Smirking, he leaned over and planted a light kiss on his wife's forehead. "But I'll be looking forward to next Sunday because I'll be eating your cooking."'

A jubilant giggle slipped past the fox's lips. Were they not in the presence of family and a friend, she would have gone further; when they departed the hospital and returned to their home then she'd have the chance to do that.

"Mrs. Mikoto, Sasuke, thank you both for coming to see my family, it…means a great deal to us."

"Oh, think nothing of it. Ever since coming to the village you two have certainly shook things up, and made life a great deal more interesting and dare I say it, righted some long-standing wrongs."

All occupants of the room were well aware of who and what she was referring to. Particularly, the two youngest members of the group. A bright smile manifested on Naruto's face as he took his place beside his parents; Tamamo couldn't help but reach down and lightly pat the blonde's spiky locks. That said, Hakuno caught the stray glance sent his way by his wife. Recognizing it all too well, he internally readied himself for the discussion that was to come about in the next few minutes.

"Right then! As so much was given, it'd be a waste to let some of these…delicacies go to waste. Anyone up for handing them out to some of the slightly less fortunate?" Offered the foxy-eared woman.

"Tamamo, that sounds like a wonderful idea, and Sasuke you can help. It'll certainly help you get out a bit more and learn some more people." Echoed the Uchiha matriarch.

Naturally, grumbling came. "Really? Why do you have to keep on doing that?"

"Because I want you to turn out a tad more socially capable than your father or brother." Affectionately responded the black-haired woman. "A master ninja you can be, but I only ask you're one that knows how to interact with people."

"I'm able to interact with Naruto, that counts for something, right?"

"Why do I feel like that's supposed to be an insult _and_ a compliment?" Mused the whisker-faced boy while the adults snickered.

"It'll happen to you as you get older, and as you get smarter, you'll learn how to do the same to others." Stated the male brunette.

Hearing that, Naruto got a very fox-like grin on his face, one that was leveled directly at Sasuke. It was abundantly clear who would be the target of his future wisecracks. Of course, said target wasn't one to take such a thing lying down and made his own silence promise in the form of a equally sneaky grin. Tamamo felt her heart swell with joyous pride, both for her adoptive son and his apparent closest friend. It seemed her time in the Leaf Village was going to be more than well worth it after all. As for Mikoto, well, she began to ponder in the back of her mind just how much of Naruto's trickster personality might bleed into her youngest son. Strangely, she was somewhat open to the idea, especially in light of how the rest of her family would take it.

* * *

Before long, it was down to the male brunette and the spiky-haired jinchūriki, who'd taken his place across from the former on the bed. Naruto had been with his adoptive parents for roughly half a year at best, but he'd liked to think he'd picked up a few things "normal" kids learned how to do - like when to expect a talk from a parent. As he somewhat nervously bit into his sweetly flavored breakfast bun.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

He knew exactly what his father was referring to with his downtrodden face and somber voice. Naruto hated seeing and hearing it, especially in the wake of such a lighthearted mood. Quietly, he lowered his head, his emotions swirling within him as he attempted to put them into words. "Dad, you…don't have to apologize. Mom told me that if those two had gotten into the village they would have…well, she just told me she didn't want me to see what would happen. They would have…killed a lot of people, wouldn't they?"

An honest answer was choked out of the teenage father, seeing the genuine sadness in the young boy's eyes. "Yes, they would have. I…I couldn't let that happen, but there were other ways I could have gone about doing it. You could say the way I chose was pretty selfish."

"But you defeated them! You saved the village and everyone in it!"

Hakuno gave him an apologetic smile. "Yeah, I probably did…but I scared the living tar out of you and your mother, didn't I?" Expectedly, his face fell recalling the fear and anxiety that had filled up his sudden absence, and no doubt being rushed to the hospital where he was being treated. Hakuno reached out placed a hand atop the boy's head, causing him to look up. "That said, I'm happy I did it because I was able to keep everyone safe. When it comes to protecting the things and people you care about, sometimes you do have to make tough choices, and the people you're trying to protect aren't exactly going to be happy with you. Heh, especially when you nearly get yourself killed doing so."

For a moment, the young Uzumaki was silent. Gradually, he looked up meeting his adoptive father's eyes. "But if you can protect those things…it's worth it, isn't it?"

"Always." Laughed the Victor of the Moon, which in turn got a laugh out of the blond. "Naruto, honestly, I don't really consider myself a fighter. I'm not as adventurous or outgoing as your mother or even you, but I do get roused when the things I cherish are put in danger; anyone does. When something close to you is threatened, you'll find yourself moving without thinking, throwing yourself into harm's way to protect those things. Nothing will be certain; there are times you'll feel like you're facing down a falling mountain that'll crush you into a greasy smear. There's nothing wrong with being scared at times like that, I can tell you when facing Comstock and Kabaiel, I was a little scared."

"That they'd kill you?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"…No, dying isn't really something that…phases me too much. What scared me was failing to stop them and allowing them to get to the village and destroying it and killing everyone, including Tamamo and especially you." Came his honest answer. It was a testament to how much he'd seen that he could picture exactly that happening. A rain of stars falling in the middle of the day, annihilating everything they fell upon, flesh being seared from bone and blood running in the ruined streets. Hakuno could so vividly picture it all as he fought the two Templar operatives. It made his blood pump faster and his mind race all the harder.

"Um, dad, can I…say something, honestly?" Following a quick nod, the academy student took a deep inhalation. What was coming was no doubt going to be pretty big, emotionally speaking. "I think…um…to me…I think that's what makes you a hero. The fact that you _did_ go out there in spite of being scared. I…don't know if I would have been able to do that, I mean…I'm just a runt who just barely knows how to do a couple of jutsu. Plus, you…you and mom haven't been in the village for a full year, and neither of you are ninja, but you…went out there to protect everyone. And I do mean…everyone." The hidden meaning was clear as the sun shining outside the window. Slowly, his eyes drifted down to the half-eaten pastry in his hands. Would the one who'd cooked it have anything to say about who was eating it now? Not the brave young man who'd gone out to stop an approaching menace, but the "Demon Brat" whom he looked after? "If I'd gone out and fought, do you think that would have changed people's opinions of me? I mean, if I could have?"

"It would have been a start, let me put it to you that way." Responded the veteran adventurer. Recognizing his tone of voice, Naruto sat upright, his face focused and serious. Hakuno knew the way his adoptive son was now was no doubt how Iruka and the instructors at the academy wished he could be all the time instead of only fifty-percent of the time. "If you had, it would have begun to open people's eyes. I won't sit here and sugarcoat things for you as you're far smarter than everyone gives you credit for." The serious demeanor was broken by a proud smile. "Sometimes, it takes time for people's opinions to change; there are also times when their thoughts and feelings never do change. What I'm saying is that actions will always speak louder than words, and people have a tendency to believe what they see with their own eyes. For example, if they see someone behaving like a monster…they'll see that person as a monster."

"But…what if that person that they think is a monster…doesn't act like a monster?" Naruto shyly asked. "What if he acts the opposite?"

Hakuno smiled, "Then they'll get them to begin questioning their assumptions. Once you learn something new that contradicts what you already known, you'll find yourself doing that."

"What happens then?" Asked the young jinchūriki with noticeable interest.

The male brunette fell backward, his body incredibly relaxed in spite of the weight of his words. "You have to come to your own conclusions, and other people have to come to theirs. Ultimately, you have to take everything you know, think you know and feel, and decide on it all. Anyways, back to your original question. Naruto, go out to defend the people that despise you once…and they might write it off. Do so a second time and they'll ask you why, a third time and they'll question who and what you are, a fourth and they'll question themselves and their past actions…and the fifth…well…" The more cynical side of him told the seventeen-year-old to stop talking, that he was filling the boy's head with false hope. He knew himself that hope was a terrifying thing…but sometimes, it was what one needed to crawl out of whatever dark abyss they'd found themselves in. If anyone needed that precious light, Hakuno would say that Naruto did so it was worth a shot. "All of this said…I'm certain that if you stand up and do the right thing, even if it gets you all banged up, there'll be at least one person who acknowledges you, and sometimes that's all you need to do so again and again."

Naruto's hands fell, his head falling down as an intense expression came to occupy his face. Hakuno read it in a minute and smiled.

"Seems you might already have some people like that already, huh?"

"I…like to think I do. I mean, if anyone tried to hurt them, I'd be pretty mad and try to stop it." Admitted the future shinobi.

"Then keep that mindset, Naruto, and everything else will fall into place. I know you're pretty eager to grow up, but take your time and enjoy your youth while you've got it." _And enjoy your innocence while you've still got it. Odds are this world's just as brutal to innocence as mine was._ Gloomy thought the battle-tested youth. He had no idea how long he could protect the optimism of the whisker-faced youth, or rather, what remained of it considering what he'd already been through.

"Um, dad?"

"Hm?"

"Is it possible that one day…I'll be…fighting to defend you and mom?" There was an edge of nervousness in his voice. It wasn't hard to understand why; Naruto had learned well enough that it was the job of parents to protect their children, not the other way around.

Except Hakuno knew sometimes the latter could happen; he'd seen it with his own eyes. "You may end up doing just that, no matter how much me and Tamamo hope it won't come to pass."

"I won't let either of you down!" Shouted the Uzumaki. "I know it's usually supposed to be the other way around, but I can protect you two at least a fraction of how you both have protected me! I mean, it's the least I can do since you two have looked after me."

"You'll never have to repay us for that." Kindly retorted the teen, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, when it comes to family, you don't keep scores, you do it because you love them, plain and simple."

They started out eating and talking, and it ended with a bear hug that made Hakuno completely forget the warning of his lover's inner self. Wrapping his arms around his young charge, he did his best to forget that danger was just around the corner, that another horrific tragedy was on the horizon. For the moment, all he wanted to do was bask in the quiet little moment of peace. It was moments like this that made him go out and confront two of his many, many pursuers. It was why if push came to shove, he'd do so again and again.

Years from now, a similar drive would propel the academy-aged jinchūriki in his arms to follow in his footsteps, just as it had done so for his biological father and countless before him. The will of a protector, some could call it.

* * *

"So…an interesting little coup brewing right here in this cozy little village. Ah, now this does bring back fond memories of the old days." Mused the orange-eyed swordsman, leaning back in his chair having absorbed the wealth of information presented to him. It was all quite a bit to take in, but none of it was practically unexpected to him.

Which was precisely why Danzō had sought him out. From the briefing he'd received from the Kishinamis to his operatives passing along first-hand information, he knew that Izō Okada was exactly what he would need in case an emergency ever arose in the village the likes of which required urgent action. Action that his old friend and rival refused to take. Fortunately for the village, Danzō had just about everything he needed to ensure the Leaf's security's remained uncompromised.

It had been all too easy to lure the Assassin away from his Master, who himself was busy shoring up the village's defenses against external threats; a complete and total waste of resources and manpower that had proved more costly than any had imagined. The Uchiha had already made their move - somehow finding a way to incapacitate almost a quarter of the ninja on guard, sending them to the hospital for matters as mundane as stomach pains. They were useless, easy prey for a possible assassin to slip in and slit their throats. Hiruzen suspected foul play, and he was right to. Where he was wrong was believing that the culprit lay with someone other than the Uchiha, who knew full well they were under suspicion.

"Having been briefed…can I expect of you to live up to your legend, or is the title of 'Manslayer' merely for show?" Baited the old war hawk.

To his satisfaction, the super-powered familiar took the bait. Scratch that, he _lunged_ for it. "Now wait just a moment! What you're telling me is that this potential coup can only be averted with the slaying of an entire clan, the same clan that is this village's strongest! Hmph! Lead by that Mystic Eyed bastard, Fugaku, it doesn't surprise me that he's the ringleader of this little conspiracy. I knew I should have cut him down when I had the chance. Well, now I'll have the chance to rectify that mistake!"

Behind a stoic frown, Danzō smiled, sweet relief flooding his system. Truly, he couldn't have asked for anything better, a sharp sword, skilled hands, and an ego vulnerable to flattery and subtle words. "I feel I need not remind that this task must be carried out with the utmost secrecy, not even your Master can know of it. Is that clear?"

"You're asking secrecy of me, Lord Danzō? Worry not, I have done plenty of covert assassinations such as what you're asking of me, especially those that cannot be revealed to the public. That said," The breath came, causing a halt in the war hawk's good mood. He'd seen it coming, but it was still quite a sight to see a hint of…discontent in the bloodthirsty swordsman's eyes. Discontent tied to his Master instead of _aimed_ at him. "I…our link as Master and Servant, it'll probably reveal what transpired eventually."

That was one detail the one-eyed war veteran had let slip his mind. Truthfully, he still only had half a working idea of how the mental link between a Master and Servant worked. If he could bring a pair over to his side so the bond could be observed from all angles then he'd have a better idea of what he had to work with. Alas, there was no time for that. Such things could be focused on after the Uchiha threat had been put down.

"That issue can be dealt with in the future, _after_ the threat to the village has been eliminated." Danzō pressed. The normally excitable swordsman was patiently sitting before him, waiting until he'd finished explaining everything he needed to. He supposed he should have been grateful for that, at the very least it showed that the supposed Manslayer was capable of following instructions when delivered by a firm voice, something his own Master must have lacked. "I will…take steps to ensure that your Master does not meddle with this operation, it is a top-secret order that will be known only to the highest levels of the village's leadership."

"Meaning that fox is being excluded from all of this, yes?" Came the expected snort.

"Yes, yes she is. As I said, this is an issue of security and stability."

"Exactly, two things that fox knows nothing about! And I'm far better at ensuring the latter than that little farmer's brat!" Roared the dark-haired Assassin, angrily shaking his fist about.

Danzō's interests were piqued behind a stoic mask. _Farmer's brat? Could he mean…could it be that Hakuno Kishinami's enemies know more about his true identity than he himself? The only way that could be possible is if he has a sort of amnesia._ Combing through his memory, he realized that the boy had been immensely guarded regarding personal details regarding his life and history prior to the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. _This too can prove useful for later on._ "Okada, you must know that the fate of the Village rests in your hands, I am placing it in your hands because I believe this mission, as vile as it may be, is best left to you, one whose hands are already red with blood."

An approving snort came from the Japanese Servant. "Red with blood…yes, that is true." It all felt too familiar for him, yet from that familiarity, Okada couldn't help but derive an odd sense of comfort. Head rolled back and his eyes shut, he could almost hear the running of water out in the pond and the evening chirping of birds along the tree branches. Briefly, his eyes opened, the face appearing before him being one of the person he probably hated most…yet at the same time respected the most, even until the very end. _Ryoma…it'll be me this time. My ideals…my sword that'll cut a path to the future. Just you watch…watch me from the Throne of Heroes! I'll show you, ya' hear me!_

 _Hiruzen, you never would have had the spine to do this, so it falls upon me. Perhaps it is better than your way. It's becoming obvious I can make more use out of these Servants than you can, than you're willing to._ Internally declared the cycloptic elder. "You have your orders. Time is of the essence so you cannot stop for anything, you cannot spare anyone, not even the children for one day-"

"They shall grow up to carry on the will of their parents, to carry their vengeance. Yes, Lord Danzō, I'm quite aware of how the cycle works." Interrupted the scarf-wearing Assassin, rising to his feet. He was practically giddy with excitement. It was quite telling considering what he'd signed on to was not a frontal battle the likes of which any samurai worth their salt would have agreed to. It was an assassination mission that could only be carried out by the most cold-blooded and capable of killers.

Which was perfect for him. Izō Okada wasn't a samurai, he was a _Manslayer_ , and it was high time he earned that title, and put his abilities to good use. No one would know of his deeds, but he'd long since resigned himself to secrecy. Mostly anyway.

Danzō barely reacted as the man completely disappeared from his line of sight. From what he knew, that was the specialty of the Assassin Class, appearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye. Even better, their traditional method of usage was targeting the Masters instead of Servants, which was exactly what was needed. They had an idea of who the Uchiha's Master was; interestingly, it wasn't Fugaku, the clan leader himself. Understandable as Servants drew their strength from their Masters, and if Fugaku possessed the Mangekyō Sharingan, then there was a possibility that he was going to be targeting the Nine-Tails. That act alone would require most if not all of his strength, meaning he couldn't serve as a Master to a Servant.

To Danzō, that simply meant they couldn't afford to fool around, but that didn't mean that Fugaku Uchiha could be allowed to live. The Man was simply far too dangerous.

Which was exactly why Danzō had a contingency plan in place.

Making his way out of the office onto the walkway, he found a suited and armed Itachi Uchiha standing before him. Within moments, four Root ninja stood behind their leader's back. Ten more waited above the two in the rafters, and countless more out of sight. The oldest son of Fugaku Uchiha was completely surrounded, a fact that he knew.

"They have no intention of standing down, do they?" Began the bandaged elder.

Itachi's body tensed. "The sudden sickness that seized the village's patrol, it wasn't the Uchiha."

"That is irrelevant. If anything, it means they have outside help that you are unaware, which further puts your usefulness into question." Coldly snapped the war hawk without missing a beat. "The coup will be happening tonight, I take it?" Silence answered his question. "Itachi…I know the Uchiha have more than just a Servant at their disposal. I know that they have mystical weaponry, the same weaponry that now lies in the hands of the Hidden Grass Village. They have all that they need to seize control the village." More silence. "Itachi…you know as well as I do that this coup will not be bloodless, quite the opposite."

"…I…I can stop it."

"I'm sure you can…but not on your own. Against a Servant, a superhuman spirit who can stand on even level with perhaps a Kage…you will fare poorly, extremely poorly, and that's _if_ you're able to muster up the strength required to protect the village."

Everyone present saw the seconds-long tick in the teenage Uchiha. His Sharingan was seconds away from activating, and the various Root ninja would be on the clan prodigy the moment he did act. It was only a matter of time.

Danzō stomped the butt of his staff against the ground temporarily, causing Itachi to tense up. Only at his insistence did he look behind him to find two of the ninja stationed behind him, presenting him with a large wooden box lined with paper seals. They did little to mask the dark, malicious aura that leaked out from within the box. Itachi had a faint idea what was inside before the old war hawk even started speaking again.

"This blade was procured from that skirmish in the Hidden Grass. I have had my scientists study it and they have found the weapon proves a general boost in strength, speed, and durability. Add such a boost to your already exceptional skills and they should be enough for you to slay the Uchiha Clan, including Lancer's Master, in a hopefully covert manner. Is that understood?"

Itachi quickly looked between the box and the leader of Root. It was clear this deal was a case of taking it or leave it, no middle ground. In the future hung the fate of his village, his home…and his family. He knew he couldn't save them both. He'd known that since Shisui asked him to help commit suicide to keep his remaining Sharingan out of Danzō's hands. _Why not simply brainwash me with his eye…or…have you already used it? Do you think I've built up some sort of resistance to it?_

He felt it, a throbbing ache in his hand, and a ringing in his head. In seconds, he knew when and where it was coming from.

 _Once again…you've underestimated your opposition, Danzō._ Mentally sneered the black-haired Anbu member. There were few people Itachi hated in the world, but he had to admit, the leader of Root was one of the handful, him and Yashiro. They'd both driven the conflict between the Uchiha and the Leaf to the point now where bloodshed was the only possible way for things to be resolved. Itachi had no choice but to accept that, and the fact that he was going to have to be the one to do it. But that didn't mean he was completely powerless.

Rather openly, he flexed out his right hand, silently returning the call of the weapon that had been calling to him.

The sealing talismans exploded in burst of red and orange, as did the wooden box containing the weapon. Splinters showered the two ninja while explosive light; they were paralyzed just as Itachi would have hoped.

A second after his fingers just barely touched the grip of the sword, Itachi felt a dark rush of power fill him. If he'd been a second too late, he would have let the power consume him, and he'd have taken Danzō Shimura's head clean off his shoulders. Instead, he had his rune-inscribed blade stop just barely half an inch from his neck.

Rather or not he was frightened by the sudden loss of control, Itachi couldn't tell, at least not from the war hawk's face. His heart, on the other hand, he could hear beating like a drum. Already, his senses had been enhanced by this mystical weapon the Root leader had so foolishly presented to him.

" _I_ have terms of my own, Danzō." He could notice the dark edge in which he spoke with. Some of the rage and malice he'd held up was slipping through, all because of this apparent cursed sword from who knows where. It would make for an ideal weapon, but Itachi knew ultimately, he wouldn't be able to hide behind it when the time for his judgment came. A sword was just a tool, those it cut down, the blame and guilt for such actions lay with its owner. Now him. "You already know what they are."

"Enlighten me." Came his cold response. Only his silent order kept the dozens of Root ninja surrounding the two of them at bay. Something in Danzō's gut told him if he did order them to attack, Itachi would take his newfound sword and use it to slaughter all of them. Afterwards, well, he didn't entertain the thought any further because he had no intention of letting things get that far.

"Sasuke," Came his answer in a near growl. "My _brother_ lives…otherwise, I will kill you here and now."

His glare was nearly as sharp as the glowing blade now leveled at his throat. "No, I believe the alternative is _all_ of you die." The edge of the sword came closer, now biting into the war veteran's skin. Just barely did he maintain his composure. _So…this is how a blade forged…by a Caster-class Servant feels._ He couldn't risk getting out of the way in time, nor could he risk causing a scene here and now with a pawn as valuable as Itachi. _His brother…what is so important about him? Is he not the pride of the clan?_ Pushing the thought to the side, Danzō refocused his lone eye on Itachi's, cold black meeting murderous red and black. "Your brother…very well, he will live, but in return…the rest of the clan. Will you accept this mission?"

At this point, there should have been a scream or roar of defiance, a spray of blood and a head sailing through the air while a body toppled to the floor. There should have been a refusal followed by all that had been listed. But there was none of that. There was instead, a single word, a single statement that spelled damnation and dishonorably eternal.

"Yes."

Far, far away from the Five Great Nations, stretching beyond into the "minor domains" to the far west, a certain Servant looked up from his forge and smiled. It was a dark, wicked grin, fit for a wretched soul such as himself. Leaning back, he took in the sweet whiff, almost like a freshly cooked pastry emerging from the oven. Reginn the Dwarf, foster father of the "King of Warriors", Sigurd, could feel it in his bones.

One of his creations had been picked up by soul bound for tragedy. Perhaps he could use some of his magecraft to take a glance and see what sort of tragedy it was…and how he and his Master could profit from it. After all, this new world was one of the great opportunities, was it not?

* * *

 **In retrospect, I'm a little happy I wasn't able to post this on Thanksgiving, seems a tad dark and foreboding chapter overall, don't you think? Well, I tried to lighten things up a bit by showing Jiraiya finally making an appearance and the father-son talk between Hakuno and Naruto. Both were meant to sharply contrast to just about everything else happening this chapter.**

 **Yep, the Uchiha Downfall is happening, and no, it isn't going to be stopped…but it's sure as hell going to play out radically different. First and foremost, yes, Danzō set up two highly skilled killing machines on a collision course. Regarding Okada, now I know Fate's taken several historic/mythological figures and given them some quirky personalities…but this story is going to explore them beyond those given quirks and exam their real-life legends, especially the nastier sides. In Okada's case, he isn't a "Manslayer" for nothing; historical, the four Hitokiri ("man slayers") carried out some pretty gruesome murders in the name of the Imperial Government, some of which actually got them executed as in Okada's case. As anyone who's seen a lick of say, Rurouni Kenshin can tell you, the Meiji Restoration was extremely violent with noble and not so noble deeds carried out, for all manner of reasons.**

 **Okada is a pretty prime example of how dark things could get as while he was a naturally gifted swordsman, he was weak-natured and easily manipulated, which you can get a feel of in Grand Order as his personality clearly shows a man still coming to terms with his life's tragedies and pitfalls. As Tamamo herself explained as far back as Chapter 12, he was little more than an attack dog for his boss** , **Takechi Hanpeita, who in his later years treated Okada rather coldly for a number of reasons, one of them being the fact that Okada had no formal education and was himself the son of a low-ranking samurai. When arrested, Okada didn't commit seppuku leading Takechi to supposedly consider POISONING him for fear of him talking. By what records are known, Okada himself was merely a "tool of assassination" and nothing more; all of this sounds like everything Danzo could ever want, doesn't it?**

 **Speaking of Danzō, I'm going more with the anime's interpretation of events in which the entire massacre was caused by him going behind the Third Hokage's back; for me I considered it quite in-character. Now, this chapter Hiruzen pushed back a bit more and he's not going to happy when he finds out what his old friend has done. One thing that came to me while writing this chapter was all the known Leaf elders had a teammate and possibly friend in Kagami Uchiha, Shisui's father. Which…means that Danzō ripped one of the eyes out of the son of one of his old teammates because he was so paranoid of said son (who was just as loyal as his father) targeting him…can you say what a dick?**

 **Now, next chapter will see nightfall…and the accumulation of the last couple of chapters which have been building up to this moment. Everyone has a plan, yes even a certain "good boy" and a glasses-wearing Assassin in the background…and few of these plans will go as expected. It's going to be quite a ride, so, until then!**


	24. Chapter 22-Omagatoki Pt1

**Here's hoping the new year's been kind to you all, mine has certainly been one hell of a rollercoaster, I can say that much. And then some. Ahem, after a whole lot of build-up and foreshadowing, one of the most controversial events in Naruto lore will begin…with some modifications. Without further ado, let the tragedy-I mean show begin!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Fox Tails and Whirlpools**_

 _ **Chapter 22 - Ōmagatoki Pt.1**_

* * *

"Those self-centered bastards! That's it?! They're going to blow half the of the village to hell then sit back and wait for the results?!"

Fugaku couldn't help but smile. It was rare to see his wife get worked up enough to curse, he liked to treasure those times in spite of how dark they usually were. _He_ was the somber one, granted his foul language was kept extremely reserved. Even when angered, he tried to keep a firm enough hold on his emotions, lest they slip out of his control. Such was a lesson he'd learned in his youth and refined during the Third Shinobi World. In his heart, he'd hoped that it'd be the last war he'd have to live through, but Fugaku was a practical man, if a tad bit cynical.

What he never imagined was that his own clan would be at the heart of the next war, and one likely far greater than those who'd come before it. "Mikoto," he softly chided, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. These roles were usually reversed as she was the one comforting him and not the other way around. But they were husband and wife, thus there was a time for everything. While his wife could be quite patient and understanding, even she had her limits. After all, she had been best friends with the Red-Hot Habanero; Fugaku still thought back fondly to one of the legendary "dual rampages" the two had gone on that had left him absolutely breathless of her beauty.

That same beauty remained, even as her face became marred in sadness. "Fugaku," she began, turning back to face him. Looking into his eyes, a sad, resigned smile formed on her face. "Nothing ever goes as planned, huh? This whole thing was supposed to be as bloodless as possible, not that makes this any less right, and now…" Like the rest of her clan, or at least a majority of them, she felt like the village had stifled them, in particular, her husband. Her heart still ached at the thought of Kushina and Minato's death, but what happened afterwards had been an absolute nightmare that had only grown worse over the years.

" _What do you mean they won't let us adopt Naruto?! Without Lady Tsunade or Kōgen here, we're the closest thing he has to a family! I'm the closest thing he has to a family!"_ Shouted the black-haired matriarch, slamming her hands against the dinner table. Fury blazed in her eyes as she stared at her husband, who could only look back at her with sympathetic eyes. Slowly, the realization dawned on her. _"Don't tell me…"_

Grimly, the jonin nodded. _"At the very least they didn't say it to my face, but I got the underlying meaning well enough. Mikoto, they'll never allow us to adopt Naruto, and I doubt they'll allow any other clan to adopt him either."_

" _So…Minato and Kushina give their lives for this village and…what? Their son becomes an orphan? A castaway?"_ Snarled the kunoichi.

Fugaku had laced his fingers together, a deep frown on his face. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the Hokage Stone Faces on his shoulders. Even that might not have been a fair comparison given his foresight. He knew enough that for Jinchūriki, the more darkness that slept in their hearts, the easier it was for their sealed beast to dig its claws into them. Common sense would have told a person to not allow such darkness to fester, especially since the Jinchūriki were seen as the backbone of a village's military power. Sadly, the Leaf Village had taken a leave of common sense following the sudden attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox. It seemed fear and paranoia had pushed out all lines of reasonable thinking.

Looking back, that's likely when Mikoto's resentment for the village had truly begun to fester, not reaching its height until years later. Now, she was in a situation that was nothing less than unwinnable.

She remembered something she was taught in the academy along with the rest of her friends, _"In a civil war, everybody loses because when a nation fights amongst itself, you slay your countrymen. That in itself is a loss worth mourning."_

Leaning against her husband, his arm wrapped around her, she thought back to those peaceful, idyllic days that were so far gone. As much as she wished she could go back to them, Mikoto ultimately knew she could, her husband knew so as well given his distant gaze. He too could think of several happier times, some not too far off.

"I wanted to have dinner with them, the Kishinamis." He spoke up.

Mikoto laughed. "You seemed to have taken quite a liking to Hakuno. To be honest, he reminds me just a little bit of Minato."

"Right down to who he married, and marrying young at that." Answered the Uchiha matriarch with a smile on his face. The smile eventually faded as he looked back at the map on the dinner table. It showed an accurate layout of the Hidden Leaf Village, several places marked. Those were the places where runes, _bombs_ , had been set up by his clansmen. The Lancer, Celtchar, he'd ordered them to place them around the village after explaining how he could use them in conjunction with his spear. Either towers of blazing flames that would sear flesh from bone, or plumes of poisonous gas that would kill in seconds. Hundreds would die and the village would be knee-capped, and the Hokage and elders forced to sue for peace or risk an all-out civil war. It was the most "bloodless" plan the hardliners and moderates were willing to agree on. He could see the logic in it as it'd be a quick and decisive blow that would bring the opposition to heel quickly.

For a while anyway. Fugaku knew Sarutobi, but he knew Danzō as well. Hell would freeze over before the war hawk allowed something like that to stand. For all he knew, the one-eyed ninja already had countermeasures in place, perhaps a Servant of his own. Such worries had complicated an already ballsy plan turning it into a catastrophe waiting to happen; strike that, a _bigger_ catastrophe.

"Mikoto, Sasuke's training at the academy, isn't he?"

"Weekend practice." She nodded. It was something he did quite often, especially since it'd offered him some time to spend with Naruto. At the very least, she was happy that the two had managed to foster a friendship, much like the one between her and Kushina. At the thought of her redheaded friend, Mikoto's heart ached. "What will we tell them when we see them again? That we endangered the village and their son over our own foolish pride?"

"Knowing Kushina, it'll involve a fist to the head-"

"Several." Mikoto chirped.

"Yes, several." Laughed the love of her life. "Followed by a lecture. First from her, then Minato." He was about to speak again when his senses alerted him to a presence, a familiar one. Quickly, he was on his feet and rushing toward the door, Mikoto following close behind him. No doubt she'd sensed it as well. Throwing the door open, he came to a stop, his racing heart calming down if only by a fraction. "Oh, it's…you. Did-"

"I came here of my own volition, Wicked Eye." Rarely did the Celtic Lancer address him by his name, only his title. In some ways, Fugaku supposed that was a good thing, after all, it wasn't like Celtchar was _his_ Servant. He'd follow his orders, but only as he was ordered by his true Master. Still, it was clear to all of the Uchiha that the Irish Lancer had fostered a certain respect for the hard-faced jonin. The rest of the clan wasn't exactly pleased as Fugaku wasn't in agreement with _every_ length they were willing to go to. "Just a few more hours until this village changes forever."

"Came to ensure that I didn't get cold feet?" Questioned the police force captain in a flat tone.

"Well, the others pointed me in that direction…but, hm, I suppose you could say that. You're the leader and figurehead of this building coup."

Boldly, Mikoto stepped forward, drawing Celtchar's attention. Instinctively, Fugaku threw a hand before his wife, a move any husband would make to protect his spouse. "If my husband asked you to, would you…"

"Help him seize control from Yashiro?" Offered the bronze-eyed Servant. There was a humorous chuckle, one that didn't please Mikoto in the slightest. "As much as I prefer your husband than him…he's not my Master. I'm just a spear who cuts and slashes what he's aimed at, that's what Servants are supposed to be."

"But you're still people." Mikoto argued.

"…Maybe, but even in life…I was a spear, one who cut and tore at whatever I was aimed at. You'll find some Servants are like that. We can't all be as…bubbly as that fox that you've been palling around with." Retorted the Irish Servant. He stood in the twilight, his scar-laden body serving as testament to his words. Everything about Celtchar spoke of a man who had lived his life on the violent side, the very violent side apparently. "Look…for what it's worth…I came to offer some advice. Ya' damned, Wicked Eye Fugaku, but you can probably still save your boys, especially the young one." The response was immediate, a tightening of the body and hardening of the eyes, but a spark of fear flashing through them. They had every reason to worry. "Back in my world, in my time…there was a great warrior, Cú Chulainn. Like me, he had a cursed spear that could slay any man or monster he encountered…but in the end, all it took away were the lives of those he loved. Including his own son, who never even knew him."

The statement hit true, temporarily stopping Fugaku's heart. He'd heard a few legends from the other world, now he knew another one. One that hit him harder than he would have liked to admit.

 _A son…who never knew his father._

"There's no going back, one way or another, there's going to be bloodshed tonight." Continued the towering Servant, turning his back to the couple. His bare back was just as marred in scars as his front, particularly a set of three jagged claws marks that stretched down his right shoulder all the way to his left hip. "My advice is…doing something that'll ensure you don't end up killing the ones you love. Not like I had to."

A sliver of sympathy lit Mikoto's eyes. "…If you don't mind me asking, who...who was it?"

The smile he gave her was a sad one. "My dog."

Fugaku went bug-eyed. "You…had a dog?"

His laughter was booming, lively, a stark contrast to the grim demeanor he'd projected upon arriving at their doorstep. "Stop and think for a second what kind of dog a person like _me_ would keep." The parents looked between each other then back at him. Their expressions told them they got the picture, and likely dreaded the possibility he could summon said dog via some sort of magic. "Yeah, it got loose and guess who had to put it down. What I'm getting at is…if you wanna make sure there are no hard feelings, best act now. When the sun comes up again, this village is going to be a radically different place. I can tell you that much." With that, the tattooed-armed man began to vanish in an array of mystical glitter that heavily clashed with his grim and dark persona. Having been around Tamamo and to an extent Okada, both Fugaku and Mikoto recognized the feature as being unique to Servants, returning to spirit form as they called it.

The Uchiha matriarch and patriarch were alone on their front porch, the words of the Celtic warrior ringing in their ears and hearts. Slowly, they looked to one another, having arrived at the same conclusion. Quietly, they returned inside, to their empty twilight-filled home. It was pleasantly quiet, as befitting for a Sunday evening; in less than an hour or two, the sun would have gone down and they'd at least have wanted Sasuke on his way back home.

Fugaku's study was a private place in the household, one that only two members of his family, his wife and his oldest son, had walked into. It had been his hope that one day, Sasuke would join them, when he was older and more seasoned as a ninja, and a man. It saddened his heart as he sat down behind the desk, realizing such a time would never come to pass.

They both knew that their oldest son had made his choice…and it was one they couldn't blame him for, they _wouldn't_ blame him for if they faced him when the moon climbed into the night sky. The Uchiha patriarch knew better than anyone that _he_ was the one responsible for the path his son was now walking. It'd been his intention to harden Itachi to make him ready for the harsh road ahead of him, his plan had worked too well. Indeed, his oldest son had learned, but he'd learned too well, and his rejection to the violence that was shinobi warfare was stronger than he'd expected. Such rejection also extended to ensuring that Sasuke would never have to face such horrors as well.

"There's so much I want to tell him," he began, his finger pausing before the brush could even touch the paper laid out before him. "But I don't know where to begin. Would sorry be an appropriate place to start?"

"For what?" Humored his wife.

He looked at her with a half-smile. "Being distant, cold, unaffectionate, never giving him the praise he secretly craved and deserved. Those are just off the top of my hand." Heavily sighed the Mangekyō Sharingan-user. "My oldest son I broke long ago and put him on the path between choosing between his village and his clan, and my youngest, I've neglected to the point it's too late to do anything about it."

"You have time now." Softly chided his wife. Over the years, many had remarked they were polar opposites, he a stone-faced man who projected an aura of cold professionalism and her a bright and warm figure as befitting of a mother and clan matriarch. She brought out the kindness in him, as well as the doubt and unease he couldn't show in public, at times not even to his own sons, and certainly not to his clansmen. Just her. Gently, she reached out and took hold of his right hand.

Gradually, he began to write, his emotions spilling forth as he thought back to the day he held his youngest son in his arms. He'd cried when Itachi had been born, and he had the day Sasuke had entered the world as well. He'd smiled in joy when watching how tenderly he held his younger brother, how his wife doted on him. Had things been different, would he have had more of those moments? Would he have been able to truly connect with his son as he so wished that he could have?

 _Sasuke,_

 _If you are reading this message, then the time has come for you to know the truth, of everything. Whatever may be swelling in your heart, anger, confusion, sadness, shame, all of which I will not deny that you have a right to feel, especially towards me, I only ask that you take a moment and read this letter. Sadly, it is all that I can give you, but all that I write down, know that these words have my heart, and my love for you._

 **三** **o-◁≡=⊳ ⊲=≡▷-o** **三**

 _ **Village Outskirts, 6:15 PM…**_

"So, any special feelings swelling inside of you on the prospect of getting to watch your old home burn?"

The masked man was silent as he kept his gaze focused ahead. Answering the Assassin would only encourage her, which was the last thing he wanted to do. After all, like all canines, once a fox picked up on a scent, it had a trail to follow, and once its prey was found, it'd sink its fangs into the creature and rip it apart.

Obito Uchiha knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he couldn't allow such a thing to happen. Not yet, not this early in the plan. He knew that he had to keep this foxy creature at a distance.

She leaned on his shoulder, her brown-colored tail swaying about in the night air. "Ahh, you don't have to say anything. I can feel your emotions so well. Your rage…your sorrow…your grief…your longing, they're all so delicious, _Master_." Chimed the pink-haired vixen, running a hand over man's chest. She didn't seem to mind when it was caught in a vice-grip, she actually enjoyed the pain that came with his tightening grip. "If you want…you could go down there and say hi to _him_."

"Vitch." Growled the Sharingan-user. "All I'm asking you to do is your job and that's it. Now, are you sure you'll be able to draw out your 'sister'?"

"Oh, the minute she catches my scent, she'll come running, and that's just one of the things that'll set her off." Coyly spoke the Assassin. Stepping away from him, she approached the edge of the tree branch that offered a view of the village wall and the city beyond it. The moonlight illuminated the dark smile that spread along her face as she looked back at him. Her copper eyes glistened with malice that made even _his_ skin crawl. "But more than me…anything that threatens her little fling with that human Master of hers…oh, she'll charge headlong into an obvious trap if she thinks it's a threat to the two of them."

"And you have something like that up your sleeve?" Inquired the masked assailant.

Her grin grew even wider. "Remember that angel they fought?"

"The one that you led here? You mentioned something about him desiring Hakuno Kishinami as a Master." Holding her stare, the pieces came together immediately. "Ah, I see. A fallen angel indeed, craving such earthly pursuits."

"Often you'll find those earthly pursuits are the cause of their fall, simply look at me." Laughed the glasses-wearing Servant, bitter amusement underlying her voice. "Anyways, leave my sister to me. You got down there and finish what you started seven years ago…oh, and feel free to use _them_ however you like." She jabbed her thumb to the back before leaping forward into the open night air. Her skin-tight bodysuit hugged her body, highlight her rather sensual and even desirable figure. And then she was gone in a flash of golden light, leaving the masked rogue alone.

Almost alone.

Quietly, he looked back at the menagerie of beasts that stood atop the other tree branches, some of them clinging to the walls. While most had a variety of grotesque shapes and forms, many possessed eyes, either double or triple the normal number that humans had. Eyes the color of blood much like his clan's Sharingan. Unlike them though, these eyes were the eyes of hungry beasts, barbaric to their core. Most anyway, in some the light of reason shined, as did the light of sadism. Jaws opened, revealing rows of fangs, saliva dripping from them. Amongst the demons, he noticed that when their saliva hit the wood or ground, it sizzled indicated that some of their bodily fluids might have been poisonous. That made even the dumbest and most direct amongst them useful in some ways.

One of the more intelligent members of the pack stepped forward, joining Obito on the branch. "Tobi-sama, your orders."

Pale as bone, that was the physical and spiritual description of the humanoid-demon. His left shoulder was covered by a red-ripped bony _sode_ that he was sure could deflect all the hardest of human blades. It was the sole unusual feature on the creature's body other than his inhumanly pale skin. His icy blue eyes stared deep into Obito's singular red one.

"Go, cause as much of a ruckus as you can. Draw Hakuno Kishinami out, but if you can capture him." A chorus of grunts and growls went up from the horde behind him. He made a mental note to question his demonic ally about the seventeen-year-old's particular history. From what little he'd been made aware of, the title "holy warrior" suit Hakuno Kishinami quite well, and not just because he was serving a goddess. "All that said, try to keep things below a level-five on a ten scale."

For the first time in days, the bone demon smiled. "We'll try. In the meantime, happy hunting, Tobi-sama."

The invisible gong sounded and the lone human vanished in a haze of shadows. In his wake, a horde of demons growled and laughed, their jaws being licked and their mouths rumbling as hunger seized them. At long last, their patience would be rewarded, and their stomachs filled.

* * *

 _ **Uchiha District Outskirts, 6:29 PM…**_

 _Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

Itachi Uchiha was not a violent person. While yes, he lived a very violent life, he was not a violent person, not at heart or in mind. In truth, he actually hated violence, a good fight was one thing, but the shedding of blood turned his stomach. It had ever since he'd seen his first battlefield all those years ago, the stench remaining in his mind for not just days, but weeks on end. Ever since then, he'd seen more death than he'd have liked. But he pushed through it on the belief that these deaths could prevent more tragedy, especially keep tragedy from finding his loved ones.

Yet here he was killing his clansmen, his family, one after another. And a small part of him was _enjoying_ it.

He stared straight ahead at every person he cut down, his Sharingan forever memorizing the look of shock, anger, and outright horror on their faces. That's how he kept the wretched _ecstasy_ bubbling within him at bay. It was how Itachi held onto his sense of self. If he lost that, then he was more damned than he already was.

 _Damned? I was damned the moment I agreed to this. I was damned the moment father began to plan this coup! I was damned the moment I saw that accursed battlefield! I was damned the moment I was born into this accursed family!_

The rage came in like an overflowing river, pushing through him, empowering him, intoxicating him. His eyes glowed with murderous fury as he swung and slashed at everyone in sight, their screams ringing in his ears. Within his mind, they echoed over and over again, temporarily pulling him out of the murderous haze he'd fallen into. But only for a moment.

His ears heard it, the sound of frantic breathing fueled by a fearful heart. There were still some alive, so, so many left alive.

Itachi stabbed his sword into the ground and gnashed his teeth. From the sword flowed in a blood-red aura that was seeping into his skin into his soul. _Damn you to hell, Danzō! My agreement wasn't enough for you, this sword…this goddamn sword…it's almost like it's got a will of its own!_ Snarled the Anbu ninja. As if to symbolize the corruption spreading through him, the moon became obscured by a haze of dark clouds. The bloody glow of the cursed sword in his hand seemed to burn brighter because of that, as if it were trying to shine in place of the moon.

Certainly, the weapon wasn't Itachi's preferred one. He could use swords just fine, but he had a preference for katanas, tantos, and other curved weapons that were easily concealable. The weapon he'd been "gifted" with was not; it was about as far from what he was used to as possible.

A heft broadsword with a blade measuring five feet, every bit of it dark steel with the sides marked with foreign runes, as well as the top and bottom of the blade. He'd noticed the more blood he shed, the more the brighter the runes glowed, an indicator that the blade was growing stronger as he killed with it. The power was growing, and he could only dread what would happen when it "peaked".

" _Sword beam."_ Hakuno had stated, crossing his arms and looking upward, his expression a cross between annoyance and amusement. Clearly, his memories were a mixture of fond and unpleasant. Itachi was beginning to see why. _"If you encounter any sort of magic sword from my world, at some point, it WILL fire off a sword beam. Size may vary, but there'll be one. If said sword starts glowing, either start running, or make sure its owner can't fire off his attack."_

Itachi had an idea of what such an attack would look like, and his functioning mind told him to _not_ use such an attack. This was supposed to be an assassination, not a declaration of war!

 _ **But you are already at war, you went to war the moment you said yes.**_ The sword's voice was a feral growl, the sounds a beast could make if it could talk. It was perfectly fitting. _**Foolish boy, you went to war with your family, your clan! You've went to war with your village! You are at war with this entire village! In war, there is only one goal - victory! Now kill, kill, kill, kill! Kill them all! Kill them all! Kill them all! KILL THEM ALL!**_

At the bottom of the hilt, the red gemstone locked in avian claws exploded with crimson light as did the eye-like holes in the skull-shaped cross guard of the blade.

"Itachi!"

"Quickly, take him out before he can move again!"

They came at him from all directions, his fellow Uchiha, his clansmen. Fire and kunai and shuriken and lightning and wind, all screaming for his death. Ordinarily, he'd be sprinting out of the way, heading underground or calling forth his Susanoo. Anything that would preserve his life and allow him to complete his mission. Instead, Itachi remained there, kneeling in the dirt, his pants and vest stained with the blood of the dozens he'd murdered in the first ten minutes of his mission. Those ten minutes had drudged up more vile and disgust than anything his past several years of being a ninja had easily.

He wanted to die. He wanted to let the attacks hit home and end it all.

But then he saw his face, his innocent, smiling face.

" _Raaaaaarggggh!"_ Howled the prodigal son of the Uchiha, his sword arm rising, blood-red veins spreading through the exposed muscle. Fiery light exploded from the blade as it moved through the air, annihilating all that into its path, be it energy or solid matter.

It was over in a flash, flesh seared from bone, bone crushed and pulverized and slashed into splinters, and stone and wood and metal all incinerated as if by a fiery explosion. The crimson wail rose fanned out, reverberating through the Uchiha District like a death cry into the night. Indeed, that's what it was, but it was only one of many.

Smoke rose into the night sky while fires sizzled along the ground. It looked as if a bomb had gone off, decimating everything around the lone human who stood in the center. His sword hand trembled, any second it looked as if he'd drop the demonic sword in his hands. A moment passed, and he regained his grip on the weapon. The crimson aura died down, becoming thin wisps that circled the sword. The former Anbu captain looked on dead ahead, his Sharingan activated, his black and red eyes burning with a mixture of rage and sorrow as evident by the bloody tears beginning to lick from his eyes.

It wasn't over yet, no, he still had so many more to kill, including his lover and his own parents. The faces of those he lived swelling in his mind, Itachi Uchiha strode forward, ready to continue the bloodbath that had been put into motion seven years ago.

 **三** **o-◁≡=⊳ ⊲=≡▷-o** **三**

 _ **West Side Leaf Village, 6:38 PM…**_

 _This is the most fun I've had since I got to this stupid village!_ Cackled the orange, or rather red-eyed, Assassin as his twin blades flashed bright crimson, spurts of blood flying in all directions as he danced through the building.

For a group about to commit a coup, Okada had to admit, the Uchiha had been surprisingly lax in their defenses, and in their own home region. Then again, perhaps they were just arrogant. Scratch that, they were _definitely_ arrogant. It made his nonstop slaughter of them all the more thrilling, watching the light fade from their proud black and red eyes as his sword parted flesh and split bone. He was in his element, moving through the shadows like the specter of death that he was, that he'd always been.

They tried to stop him, oh, they tried. But in the face of his might, it wasn't enough. Okada grinned beneath his shadowy disguise, his red eye flaring as he bisected an attacking enemy at the shoulder. He kicked his severed top half toward a trio of his compatriots. Their moment of stunned horror was their last mistake as he dashed forward, slashing in quick but coordinated arcs that left the three falling to the ground with blood spurting from their chests and decapitated necks. Splotches of blood landed on his straw hat, protecting his face from the crimson shower.

 _Hm, suppose right about now I should make my way over to that Lancer Servant they supposedly got on them. Granted, this'll be more fun if I slay that bastard for last, but he's trying to muscle in on my turf. That fox witch is mine to one day slay!_ Declared the Meiji-era Servant, swatting his swords to the side, flicking the blood off them. Around him lay the slashed apart corpses of the Uchiha clansmen that had been stationed in this building as lookouts. They'd all died with little more than a few seconds of screams, none of which made it into the outside. This was his talent, his ability as a Heroic Spirit of Silent Killing.

Quietly, he made his way up to the roof. Beneath his shadowy exterior form, Okada opened his mouth and inhaled a sweet breath of the night air. It was a beautiful Sunday night. Many were spending it as they wished, drinking, partying, walking the town, or just enjoying a quiet evening at home. It was somewhat irritating that none of them would ever know just how close their lives were to be violently uprooted and that _he_ was the one responsible for preserving them. Alas, such was the fate of a Manslayer such as himself, may his deeds live on infamy at best and obscurity at worst.

His red eyes looked across the rooftops, finding his destination; a multi-story cylinder-shaped building not too far away. In seconds, he was sprinting towards it, dashing over the rooftops intent on slipping in through an open window, or forcing said window open and slipping in himself. In spite of the excitement rushing through him, a small voice cautioned Okada. Inside, he'd no doubt encounter a Servant, one of some considerable power. He'd have to move fast and kill all the humans around, depriving him of a possible Master. Or he could just kill him thus leaving the humans on their own. It was hard to pick between the two options as both felt equally appealing in Okada's eyes.

Coming into view was his destination. Quietly readying himself, Okada searched for a usable entrance, finding one in a barely closed window. With the stealth that his Servant Class was known for, he forced it open then slipped in, not a sound being made and his presence unnoticed.

Okada got two steps in before he was forced back through the walls, the explosive force knocking him through the air and into something solid. He skidded across the ground-no, a rooftop, stopping just short of the edge.

He was in pain and he _hated it_. "Gaaaaahh! Dammit, what in the hell…oh, don't tell me that they saw me coming…gah! What the hell is that stench?!" Even in his "Hitokiri form" as he called it, all his sense still worked just fine, in fact, some were better than others. Unfortunately, those enhanced senses were a factor against him. His nose inhaled the foul stench and it immediately caused a reaction in his spiritual stomach. The smell was ten times worse than those of a rotting corpse, not to mention it made him _shudder_ in fear.

Looking up, his ears ringing as they were assaulted by the feral roar. "AAAAAARRRRHHH!" Okada shook were he lay, gazing wide-eyed at the humanoid figure that appeared through the smoke. An orange-like glow shined from his center chest, seconds later and the smoke ignited into a great blaze. The figure swung some pole-like weapon about, then leaped off into the village. Fittingly, a chorus of screams and destruction followed suit.

Shaken, Izō Okada rose to his feet and looked in the direction of the commotion. A bead of sweat rolled down his darken skin. "Um…okay…what the hell do I do now?"

 **三** **o-◁≡=⊳ ⊲=≡▷-o** **三**

 _ **Four Minutes Earlier…**_

He felt it in his bones, something was wrong, very wrong. That, and the familiar shiver that ran up his spine alerted him to the presence of something dangerous.

Celtchar's bronze eyes scoured the meeting room, searching for the source of the unsettling chill quickly working its way through him. Not everyone had been assembled at the meeting, Fugaku and his wife were on their way there to oversee the "commencement" of the preemptive strike. Even Yashiro was keeping quiet, patiently waiting out the clock on a nearby couch.

Looking further, he found the source of the unease, standing right by the window overlooking the rest of the village. "Get away-"

His spear had manifested and his feet were carrying him in a singular direction, towards the impostor.

Sadatoki Uchiha looked back at "his" fellow Uchihas with a warped smile, alerting those who heeded Celtchar's words. It did little good as "his" hand rose, and from it came a blinding flash of light. Still, the Irish Lancer kept on going, knowing if he stopped, then the wicked monster in front of him would be running amok.

But he'd miscalculated.

Easily avoiding the spear thrust, the Assassin dropped her disguise, allowing her foxy tail to sway about freely. "Ah, you finally saw through my disguise. Just so you know, quite good, but not good enough. Don't worry though, I know how much you hate working for roaches such as this, so I'll help you out a little~" Giggled the pink-haired Servant, holding up her left hand, in it glowed baseball-sized azure gem that glowed bright blue with a symbol shining in orange.

 _Ten_ , heaven.

Her fangs exposed in malicious glee, Tamamo Vitch rammed her hand forward, the gemstone being driven directly into his exposed chest, which it phased through.

All of it took place in the span of less than a second. The force from Celtchar's thrust blew apart the window, giving the Alter Ego an easy escape route, which she happily jumped back through. "You Uchiha wanted a weapon, here you go! Hope you enjoy it!" Giggled the foxy-eared woman before vanishing in a burst of black-tinted orange flames.

"Gah! Dammit! Who the hell was that?! What was that?!"

"It…looked almost like Tamamo Kishinami, but it couldn't have been her! There's no way she could have learned of our plans!"

"Quickly, we have to move, this changes everything! Contact Fugaku and tell him we're moving to Site B!"

"He should have been here by now."

Yashiro was angry, but that anger didn't completely blind him. "C-Celtchar?" The hunched over Servant's body concerned him, as did the sudden rising temperature of the room. Slowly, his clansmen took notice of it, and the Lancer's quivering form as well. "W-What is it? What's wrong?"

"-ill me."

"What?"

"-ill me…kill…me. N-Now…now…" His muscles visibly tightened, then began to spasm as his fist rose and fell, creating a flaming hole in the floor. Suddenly, the black-haired Celt looked up, his bronze eyes wild and ringed fiery red. They were filled to the brim with fear. "KILL ME! NOW! USE A COMMAND SEAL TO MAKE ME KILL MYSELF! DO IT BEFORE I-"

That was enough for Yashiro to get the hint, but not to give the order to Tadashi to order their ace-in-the-hole to kill himself. No, it was the hint for him to bolt for the open window with all of his might. That's exactly what he did.

Expectedly, the act saved his life as Celtchar's body pulsed, an orange glow illuminating his right-side breast, then he exploded. _Literally._

 _ **Boooom!**_

The burst of solar flames was all-consuming, incinerating the immediate Uchiha instantly. None of them had a chance to scream, they barely even had time to comprehend what was happening before death claimed them in one fiery sweep. They were lucky.

Celtchar felt next to nothing at the fact that he'd just incinerated his own Master, after all, why should he? He had a brand-new source of mana to keep him anchored to this new world. Sadly, that same source of power was also rushing through him, filling him with pain so unbearable he hadn't felt anything like it since he'd died his first death by his beloved dog's own poisonous blood. This time, the poisonous substance was pumping _through_ him. Throwing his head back and screamed, he _begged_ , _**begged**_ for the pain to cease. It didn't. He screamed to the moon, praying that his call would be heard. There was no immediate response. All of it left his rapidly fracturing mind with only one directive.

Destruction.

" _AAAAAARRRRHHH!"_ The pain propelled him forward, his feet crushing the ground in what felt like a second later. Was it a second? Had it been two? Three? Celtchar couldn't tell, his sense of…everything really. His ears burned, his mouth burned, his nose, burned, his fingers and toes burned, and lastly, his _eyes_ _ **burned**_. All of it pushed him to respond in the only way he could as a warrior - to attack. That's what he did. His spear still had the seal on it rendering its attribute poison, he lashed out, thrust and slashed at anything near him. Celtchar thought he could hear screaming, or was that his own madden wails? Was it blood splattering on him? Whose blood was it? Who was he fighting? Who was he killing? Celtchar didn't know, all he knew was that as long as he lived, the pain would continue.

Surely if he burned out all of his magical power, the pain would stop, right? He'd vanish once he'd exhausted all of his energy, right?! The pain would stop, right?! Right?!

Watching the slaughter from a nearby rooftop, Tamamo Vitch giggled. She loved it when her plans came together, and so far, this plan was working like a charm. Without a doubt, her sister and "brother-in-law" would come running once they caught wind of Celtchar's rampage. They'd no doubt then attempt to draw him away from the village as his spear, even in its sealed state was a weapon of immense destruction. Those who survived the first blows of his spear would find themselves suffering poisonous pain the likes of which they'd never known; most would die from the shock alone, and that included this village's elite guard. They'd be cannon fodder for such a raging force, meaning either Hakuno or Tamamo would be forced to fight him.

Oh, who was she kidding, it would be her "in-law" that would be forced to clean up this mess, just as he always had to clean up after those around him.

"Sister, here's hoping you'll enjoy the reunion!" In a single bound, she leaped into the air much as she'd done before. Holding up a blackened feather, she summoned forth the dark power of her Shapeshifting Skill. In a glitter of light, Tamamo Vitch vanished. Bursting forth came two blackened feathery wings.

As flowers of death bloomed throughout the Hidden Lead Village, those strongest in the Uchiha District, an "angel" took to the skies, its blacken wings spread out. Black light gathered in the being's palms as he raised them skyward. Grinning from ear-to-ear, the fallen Divine Spirit screamed out, _"HAAAKUUUNOOO!"_

* * *

 _ **Leaf Village General Hospital, 6:40 PM…**_

There'd been plenty of red flags before, but the resounding shout that was filled with unapologetic _longing_ was what finally pushed Tamamo-no-Mae Kishinami over the edge. Her teeth gnashed, her fangs coming out and her tail and ears on the verge of manifesting. What definitely manifested was the aura of seething malice that told everyone in the reception area that whoever had just screamed her husband's name was about to find themselves in a _world_ of pain.

Said husband, held tightly onto his adoptive son, his eyes slightly shutting in what could only be irritation. _Just as we're about to go back home, hip-hip-hooray for E-Rank luck!_

"Um, Dad?" Started the blonde child at his side. "Who was that? Was it another…Servant?"

Looking down, he readied to speak, but the words died as he noticed how his adoptive son was shaking. Uncertainty swirled in his eyes not simply because of his adoptive mother's sudden mood change, but because Naruto could _feel_ it. Looking through his spiritual eyes, Hakuno saw the crimson mass inside of him, its interests had been piqued. It wasn't hard to see why as _he_ felt the disturbance as well. That familiar shiver that ran up his spine and moved him from the reception desk to the front of the hospital, his wife and son trailing behind him. In a repeat of little more than two weeks ago, they were standing outside in front of the hospital watching chaos unfold.

First off, something was barreling through the village, creating quite a disturbance. Second, something else, _someone else_ was hovering in the skies above the village raining blasts of destructive light upon the unsuspecting populace. Both Hakuno and Tamamo used their superhuman vision to get a closer look at the culprit; their fears were confirmed causing both to curse.

Once pristine white wings were stained black, as was the same with the holy halo, once shining gold but now a shadowy tint. Both heavily clashed with the somewhat pale-skinned body that they were attached to. Golden hoop-like bracelets adorned the naked wrists, jiggling as hands moved. From the opened palms came searing blasts of light that impacted with the force of rockets. Silky black hair flowed down the back and down to his chest, golden eyes scoured the village, searching for the target of the fallen angel's affection. They widened finding it, a smile spreading across the Caster's face.

 _ **Boom!**_

At the very least, the rain of laser beams came to an end. Smoke and fire consumed the angel, who was temporarily immobile thanks to the solar energy blast that had hit home.

There were more than quite a few coming in the future. "He's mine."

Clenching a shaking Naruto, Hakuno looked at his wife. "Tamamo..."

"I can do this! Besides," Turning to face him and her adoptive son, the Japanese Servant's gaze softened. "I can smell them, a small horde, but one we can't let run loose in the village. Your power is that like blessed silver, just what is needed to slay demons. Kiya~" Not minding their son seeing them, she reached over and placed a light kiss on his cheek, causing the human to blush ever so slightly. "You've also got the knife that can slay gods and demons and you can move at the speed of light, so you should be able to have this finished up in no time! That said, I won't leave you to do the work alone!" Stepping back, she plucked several strands of her hair from her now manifested tail. As she'd done several nights before, she breathed onto them, infusing the hairs with miniscule portions of her divine power.

They floated into the air before the family of three, orange and golden flames exploding from them. Seconds later and there stood nine somewhat large foxes with flame-like orange coats, embers rolling off their backs as they began to look around.

Naruto stared in awe at the group of magical familiars manifested by his mother, as did those who'd made their way out to the courtyard to see what was happening. They all marveled in awe at the magical constructs. The fear and paranoia they felt moments before was seemingly burned away staring at the majestic creatures; it was like seeing the first rays of sunlight after a long and horrendous night.

Tamamo threw her hand out to the side, giving the silent command to all of the foxes. At once, they scattered, rushing across the ground and leaving streaks of golden embers in their wake. Next, she turned back to face her son.

"Naruto," she began, catching his attention and leaning down to face him.

"You'll beat him, right? Just like you did with Okada?" He spoke up, a spark of confidence flickering in his voice.

Smiling, the Heian Era Servant embraced him, happy to feel his arms wrapping around her. "Of course I will! In the meantime, stay here at the hospital, no matter what happens, don't leave this place. Stay behind the barrier we're going to put up, alright?" At his nod, she kissed his forehead. Though he was putting on a brave face, she could still sense the fear running through him. She didn't blame him at all. "I'm so sorry we have to keep on doing this to you."

"I-It's alright, I-I mean, being the son of superheroes isn't easy…but I think I can do it! Besides, you two wouldn't be you if you didn't rush out there trying to save everyone." Responded the jinchūriki. His words had a stronger effect than he'd realized as his pink-haired mother pulled him into an even tighter hug. Naruto couldn't quite place his fingers on it, but he could have sworn he felt _her_ shaking. Gradually, the answer dawned on him. _Mom, at some point…were you just like me? Called a monster and…_ His words traveled off as his adoptive father joined the embrace as well. The line of thought was dismissed as he allowed himself to be enveloped in the warm embrace of the two people who'd taken him in and given him a home. He knew whatever threat was out there, they'd triumph over it and return to him. Then, they could all go home.

Untangling herself from her loved ones, she threw her left hand out towards the hospital. There was a spark of orange and golden light, then around the entire hospital and surrounding area rose a translucent wall of golden light. It left all beside her husband awe-struck. Turning her voice to those in front of her, she commanded, "Those of you who wish to remain safe, get behind this barrier, now! Do not come out until the fighting has ended!" With that, she lifted herself off the ground in a single bound, her superhuman strength carrying her into the skies. In both her hands ignited flaming spheres that she hurled at the angelic entity ahead of her.

She knew full well that a number of her husband's admirers had followed them to this world of ninja. For those who still had their eyes set on her beloved, she'd prove to them that the results would be the same here as they had been back home.

Hakuno Kishinami was _hers_.

As he watched his wife depart, his ears registering the sounds of further explosions amongst several other things, Hakuno knew he had to act fast. Every second he wasted, another life was lost. "Alright, I won't repeat everything your mother just said, but I will be cautious." Leaning down, he held out his hands. In a swirl of silvery light appeared his trusty combat knife. Gently holding Naruto's hands, he pushed the blade into his palms. In his childlike hands, the weapon might as well have been as a sword. "I'm going to go out and help your mother, and you're going to stay here, Naruto, but I'm leaving you this. It's my personal knife, **Blaue Blume** , hold onto it until this is over with."

"B-But won't you need?" Protested the whisker-faced child.

He winked at him. "Don't worry about me, I've got more than a few tools in my arsenal, including this." Indicated the seventeen-year-old, pointing to his head. Once more, the young jinchūriki gave an affirmative nod, his eyes showing nothing but absolute faith in his father to succeed. Stepping away from him, he passed through the sunlight barrier that his wife had placed. Turning to the side, he threw his hand out, silver light exploding from his palms and covering the golden barrier. As the light died down, spectators saw that instead of one force field surrounding the hospital, there was now two, one of sunlight and another of moonlight. "Don't leave the barrier no matter what happens! The creatures running amok won't be able to pass through it! They'll be burnt to dust before they can make so much as a crack in it!"

Several looked unsure, and they had every right to be. Hakuno knew if sometime after this, he was going to be sitting in the Leaf Village Council meeting chamber…again. At the right this was going, he might as well have started to consider painting his clan's _mon_ on one of the chairs as he heard some council members did. It wasn't until he was given an affirmative nod from the head doctor, Dr. Asaoka, did he finally turn his back and prepare to move.

"Go kick some butt, dad!" Shouted his adoptive son.

Those words put an extra spring in the Corona holder's step, not that many could see it. After all, he did move at the speed of light, vanishing in a literal flash and leaving a trail of silver glitter in his wake.

 _Definitely…this is definitely an attempt at creating a_ _ **Ōmagatoki**_ _._ He realized, catching sight of the first demon, about to sink its claws into an elderly couple who'd been cornered on the street. Hakuno moved with the speed of light and with the precision of a surgeon. Its head rolled to the ground, blood spurting alerting its comrades that something had come to interfere with their fun.

No, something had come to _end_ their demonic lives.

 **三** **o-◁≡=⊳ ⊲=≡▷-o** **三**

 _ **7:02 PM…**_

"Get the hell out of my home! And keep your sullen hands off my husband!" Howled the Nine-Tailed Witch.

Kabaiel smirked as he ascended upward, dodging the torrent of golden flames that exploded from the Japanese Servant's hands. More flames came, all of which hit a tad too close to home, forcing the fallen angel to continuously climb higher with his blacken wings; the enraged housewife followed closely behind, just as "he" planned. Silky dark hair whipping, the bare-chested Grigori flew higher into the clouds, his cloak-like undergarments tailing behind him.

Tamamo could have used a wind spell to clip her adversary's wings, but that wouldn't have been satisfying to her. What she wanted to do was clip the wings off the accursed angel who dared to call out to her husband in longing. Such punishment couldn't go unanswered, _wouldn't_ go unanswered. Solar energy cloaking her, she launched herself upward, quickly catching up to the Abrahamic Caster. His golden eyes briefly widened seeing that the distance between them had been closed. Then he grinned. Ignoring it, Tamamo struck out with her leg, solar energy coiling around the striking limb. It hit the target with a deeply gratifying crunch; Kabaiel went sailing back toward the ground, his wings limp and unusable. Holding her hands out, she launched herself downward, her foot outstretched and burning with solar flames.

It was only fitting for a fallen angel to die crashing to the ground, their wings ablaze along with the rest of their bodies and their remains given over to the earth.

Kabaiel recovered and counterattacked, firing off several bolts of black light Tamamo's way. Snarling, the foxy Caster threw both arms forward, sending forth two massive crescent-shaped masses of solar energy that blew straight through the light bolts. Kabaiel used that chance to fly back into the skies, a murderous grin on his face.

If Tamamo were thinking sensibly, she would have noticed something was wrong there. The normally polite yet somewhat downtrodden Grigori wasn't the type to smile so venomously. He was not his Master.

Speaking of which, how exactly was he free when he'd been sealed away in a Penalty Box in the first place?

Such questions weren't at the forefront of Tamamo's mind, what was there was the rage she felt at yet another pretender attempting to lay claim to her man. In her heart, she knew that the string of would-be-suitors could continue to try their luck at stealing her husband and Master away from her. That sparked the possessive fire that always burned within her. That fire had seized her and burned away all functions in her brain, including those pertaining to reason and logic.

Which was exactly what the disguise Assassin had been hoping for. After all, she knew her "sister" well.

 **三** **o-◁≡=⊳ ⊲=≡▷-o** **三**

 _ **7:22 PM…**_

Thirty years of ingrained instinct spoke to Haine Comstock as he sat alone in his cell, still recovering from his interrogation at the hands of the Leaf Village's senior torturer. It felt like he'd permanently damaged his lungs with all the screaming he'd done. Disgraceful was what it was, thirty-four years of hunting heretics, going through the highs and lows of human society and this incident was what brought him low.

When he escaped, he vowed he'd find Hakuno Kishinami and flay him alive. It was nothing short of what the little bastard deserved for all the trouble he'd caused.

Fortunately, it seemed the chance to do that was at hand.

His back hairs stood up, an old shiver running through him and his nose catching the faint but very recognizable scent. Demons had come to this village, demons thirsty for blood.

"So, finally called in your little friends for a meal?" Mused the British Templar, staring at the door of his cell. Something was going on outside, he could feel it. The gray-haired man wasn't as optimistic as to believe one of his fellow Cross Bearers had come to his rescue, he knew in his gut that wasn't what was happening. Still, that didn't mean that he was going to ignore the act of charity that left his cell door open. At the foot of the door lay a note with written instructions on where to find his sealed Servant.

Upon stepping out, he immediately caught the scent of blood, and saw splotches of it on the walls of the prison.

"Hey! Priest, you going to let us out of here?!" Barked one of the prisoners. One of the braver ones apparently. The rest had seemingly been kowtowed by whatever it was that had made its way through and slaughtered the guards.

Comstock sneered at them. "Were these cuffs not restraining me, I'd kill you along with the rest of the filth in this village. I will eventually, so sit back in here and await your judgment!" With not another word, he began to walk out, ignoring the shouts and protests of the other prisoners. What was irritating was that he couldn't just kill them as he wanted to. The cuffs that had been thrown onto him was restraining all of his power, preventing him from even summoning forth one of his Black Keys. He needed Kabaiel to break them, or at least find someone strong enough to release him.

Going through a window, he stopped and looked up at the sky. Columns of smoke were rising, people were screaming, and the sky was alight with bursts of fire and occasionally lightning. He sneered seeing that the fox was fighting, apparently with another aerial-borne opponent.

Wherever she was, it meant that her Master wasn't far behind. "Just you wait, Kishinami, once I've got Kabaiel back, we'll teach you to defy God's will!" Barked the Englishman, taking off down the street. He felt he didn't have to worry about stealth as the village's defenses were no doubt occupied with other, more visible threats. Once he got his Servant back, he'd quickly establish himself as the greatest threat, and the last one this village of bottom-feeders would ever face.

* * *

 _ **Uchiha District, 7:15 PM…**_

As shinobi, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha knew exceptionally well that any situation that was already bad could become worse. When that happened, one was presented with two choices, either give up or keep on going.

They decided to go with the second option upon dodging the two pressurized blasts of air that came flying at them, or rather, at Fugaku.

"Ah, you're still alive, Wicked-Eyed Fugaku! You have no idea how happy that makes me! It means we can finish what we started back there in the forest! And this time, that witch isn't around to save your ass!" Cackled the shadowy swordsman. His form was befitting that of what he'd always claimed to be - a manslayer, a specter of death that reaped life with his swords and did so with sickening glee. A murderer, just as Tamamo had described in their hearing.

Neither Fugaku nor Mikoto were impressed. "I'd argue with you that that's not how things went, but I have better things to do." Spoke the former in a quiet voice that belayed the racing emotions within him. Anger, horror, shame, they all fought for dominance behind his legendary stoic mask. "Get out of my way."

"Sure, just give me your head, oh, and your wife's." Snapped back the Assassin.

That was the last straw for Mikoto. A set of shuriken and kunai appeared between the tips of her fingers, they were all launched at the swordsman a second later. Hand signs were weaved quickly, out from her lips came several plumes of fire that cloaked the projectiles. Red-eye flashing, Okada responded to the attack with swift swings of his katana, deflecting the fiery shuriken and kunai to the side while racing towards Mikoto.

In a flash, her husband was there, his Mangekyō Sharingan activated and his yellow-colored Susanoo forming around him.

A vertical surge of lightning shot skyward, courtesy of the kusarigama blades the chakra construct held in both hands. They moved again, firing off two more electrified waves that crashed hard into the buildings around the road. Fugaku paid no heed to the collateral damage as he knew in his heart the damage done to the Uchiha District would be minuscule compared to what had befallen the village.

"Go." He commanded.

"No, I'm not leaving you here!" Fired back his wife, her own Sharingan activated.

"Mikoto! Just this once, please! If you can find Sasuke, maybe…maybe you can live through this! At the very least, do it for his sake, for Itachi!" He pleaded. The mask of stoicism he'd maintained in the face of his former attempted murderer fell away, the emotions he'd kept a tight hold on spilled out in full force. "I'll hold him off, I'm the one who he really-"

The infamous Hitokiri came back at them again, this time actually managing to withstand the force of one of Fugaku's blades. In response to this, he put more force thus generating more lightning which eventually forced the Servant back. With some distance between them, Fugaku threw caution to the wind and decided to end things then and there. His Susanoo roared, its skeletal form becoming humanoid as its chakra blades were reared back, crackling with bright yellow lightning. The arc-shaped blast came surging forth, forcing Okada to hastily move aside, lest he'll be incinerated into ashes.

Biting her lip, Mikoto made a run for the gate that led in and out of the Uchiha District. It might as well have been the doors of the netherworld as once she passed through it, she knew all there would be behind her would be death, death of her family, death of her husband, and perhaps the death of her oldest son. All she could do was sprint dead on ahead and hope she could at least save her youngest, and perhaps apologize to him in person for the nightmare she and her husband had so foolishly unleashed.

Fugaku prayed to whatever powers that might have been to deliver his wife to their youngest son, that was all he could ask for, and even that was arguably too much for all the destruction he'd helped cause.

But he would not let his judgment be delivered by this cutthroat rogue, he still had his pride.

"The village…is under attack, and you're here, trying to cut me down." Began the Police Force Captain, dispelling his Susanoo. His enemy lived, though half of his cloak had been singed as had his left hand, making his grip on his _wakizashi_ light. It also meant he likely wouldn't be able to swing his katana with both hands, meaning weaker swings.

Okada shook off the pain in his left hand, or rather, he forced it back as he slid into a fighting stance. "I have my orders! Besides, you're the mastermind of this little coup so I'll end it by taking your head!"

 _Just as Tamamo stated, this man is far too self-observed. He'll kill me, and likely only head out to defend the village_ _ **after**_ _he's done that._ One could have argued the noble thing to do would have been to let the Manslayer kill him. After all, if by some slim margin he lived through this night, he was most likely going to be executed for treason. The Third Hokage's mercy could only extend so far, and Fugaku knew such a thing was nothing short of what he deserved.

But he'd go to that fate with his head held high, that would be how his end would be met and he'd pass into hell in peace. _Not_ at the blade of this sorry excuse for a samurai!

Unlike their previous battle, Fugaku had a sword of his own, a katana with the Uchiha family crest emblazed on the bottom. It was an archaic weapon, one that had passed down from one clan leader to another. An old weapon, but one sturdy enough that it could withstand repeated blows against Okada's spirit-formed swords.

Besides, Fugaku dared not bring out his great-grandfather's sword. If anyone was to draw the blade, it would be Sasuke, who'd hopefully one day use it to reclaim the clan's honor.

 _Sasuke._ Thought the clan leader as he parried slashes and thrusts. In a short window of time, he performed the hand signs required and breathed out a stream of highly focused flames that left a scorch mark across the ground; Okada had no choice but to flee, lest he'll be caught in the blaze, which gradually moved to follow him. Suddenly, the torrent of flames ended, Fugaku waved his sword, the residual flames feeding into the sword. Moments later and they were launched forth as several flaming slashes aimed at the Assassin.

The two blades met in a clash of sparks, as it was the first time, their faces were total opposites. Okada's obscured face, his eyes, danced with malicious glee, Fugaku's Sharingan, on the other hand, contained nothing but focused determination. Even in the midst of such a crisis, with the Leaf Village under attack behind them, the two fighters focused on one another. Neither of them could afford a moment's hesitation as in that window of time, the other would strike; with their skill caliber, that one strike would end the battle.

 _ **Boom!**_

Given the proximity of the explosion, both combatants paused, turning their attention to what lay beyond the gate. Washing over the pair was a wave of malevolent rage that chilled the blood of the warriors.

For Fugaku, he felt an unsettling sense of familiarity in it.

Then came the fearful shriek of his wife.

"Mikoto!" Cried the clan patriarch. Disregarding his shadowy opponent, he began to run towards the gate, heedless of the dangers that lay beyond it.

What he sought came to him instead of him having to go to it. With his telescopic vision, he saw his wife's bloodied form. "Mikoto! Mikoto!" A crimson gash ran down her shoulder, indicating that she'd just barely avoided being split in half. That was the greatest of her injuries. He could tell by her faint breathing. "Mikoto! Mikoto! Please, answer me!"

"F-Fu…ga…ku…Sword…have t-t-to…we-"

He was forced to move them as a blast of crimson energy came shooting out from the darkness, carving a path across the ground then impacting with a violent explosion that had the war veteran's ears ringing. Burning hot anger smeared inside of him before his feet even hit the ground. He heard footsteps and heavy breathing, all of which he deduced could only have belonged to the bastard who'd mutilated his wife. Like all Uchiha, his rage fueled him, calling forth his yellow-bodied Susanoo, lightning crackling around the body and hands as chakra blades formed.

Once he got a look at who their new attacker was, all the fight drained out of him.

"Gaahh…arrrhh…aarrrrrrhhh!" His entire right arm throbbed with blood-red veins that stretched all the way up to his right-side face. Said face was contorted in murderous rage, not a silver of sanity to be found in his red and black eyes. Like his father, Itachi had his Mangekyō Sharingan activated, but unlike his father's formerly focused gaze, his was wild and animalistic.

"I-Itachi?! W-What is going on-" One glance to his right and he figured it out.

"We…have get that sword away from him! Now!" Huffed his wife, attempting to stand in spite of her injuries.

"Well, well, looks like even your clan's prodigal son has his limits!" Barked the Hitokiri, having recovered from his temporary shock. Of course, his reaction was dead opposite of the ninja's. "Hey, back off, kid! I've already been assigned to axe your clan, so wait for your turn! Or look away if you don't want to see your-!" To Okada's credit, he was able to move fast enough to avoid the wild, ferocious swing. And the next three. _Ah damn, it's like he's under Mad Enchantment! That makes him no better than a rampaging animal! The second one I'm going to have to deal with tonight! Ah well, he's a Uchiha too, so he's going to have to die either way!_

For the first time all night, Fugaku was glad for Okada's interference. It gave him some time to tend to his wife's injuries with what basic medical ability he possessed. He could tell that were it not for her own kunoichi skills, her years of service alongside him on the battlefield, she'd be dead.

Using her left arm, she gripped his shoulder. "We…have to stop him, g-g-get…that s-s-sword away from him. As his parents…it's the least we can do for him. No, we _have_ to do it." Mikoto Uchiha was a calm and gentle woman, but that didn't mean she couldn't be just as fiery and passionate as her deceased best friend. Her fire could burn just as hotly as the late Uzumaki's.

Fugaku had seen that fire several times, and each time it had made him fall deeper and deeper in love with her.

They stood together, her leaning on him, blood pooling at their feet from their respective injuries. Mikoto knew trying to stop her oldest son would likely kill her, but it was a death she could accept. Fugaku knew likewise, and like his wife, he too was willing to accept such an end. It was to preserve the life of one of their own children. They'd already made preparations for their youngest, whom they could only pray was safe at the academy or somewhere else.

"Itachi!"

Their voices reached him, thankfully, or not. In an instant, his attention shifted from Okada to the two of them.

As he took off running, the Assassin made his thoughts on the sudden change known. "Hey! Wait a damn minute! Get back here so I can take your head off! Dammit, Wicked-Eyed Fugaku, you-"

His voice was drowned out by the explosive clash of the possessed teen's sword colliding with his father's spectral weapons, arcs of lightning and tendrils of crimson energy surging in all directions. They formed a monstrous pillar of light that rose above the Uchiha District, alerting the residents to begin fleeing if they hadn't already.

Sadly, death was closing in from all sides for the Uchiha, and before dawn would break, the clan would go from "strongest in the Leaf" to no occupying a place on the endangered species list.

 **三** **o-◁≡=⊳ ⊲=≡▷-o** **三**

 _ **7:11 PM…**_

It only took one break in the disguise for Tamamo to realize she'd been duped, of course, by then it was already too late. Not to mention she couldn't exactly afford to fall back. No, the _real_ opponent she was fighting was far too dangerous for her to leave alone.

"Alright!" Shouted the pink-haired Caster as yet another one of her attacks was canceled out by a burst of blackening light. "Enough of this, reveal yourself, Vitch! Or shall I tear that disguise off you piece by piece then absorb you!"

"Kabaiel" came to a stop in the middle of the skies. Were it not for his wings and halo, he might have been able to pass for a normal human being, albeit his paler than average skin might have drawn some attention. Said skin began to burn away along with the blackened wings, the tattered brown skirt that covered his waist and pants all fell away. From the mouth came not a masculine voice but a feminine voice lined with sugary malice the likes of which Tamamo would recognize anywhere. The disguise continued to burn until at last, the true form of the Caster's opponent revealed itself.

"Ahhh, what's wrong, aren't you happy to see me, sister?" Whined Tamamo Vitch, shying away from her look-alike with a look of mock pain in her eyes.

The original was not amused. "Take your demons and leave this village, now!" Demanded the blue-clothed Servant. In the back of her head, she kicked herself for falling for such an obvious trap, one that had Vitch's signature written all over it. That was her first mistake, and for the sake of the village's thousands of residents, including her own family, it had to be her only one.

Expectedly, the catsuit-wearing Assassin laughed. Just as her venomous Alter Ego hadn't changed outwardly, she'd remained the same on the inside. Rotten, malicious, cruel, but not as hyped up on murderous hatred as Scorn. No, whereas Scorn was a living engine of divine hatred and rage, Vitch was a walking, talking evil that dressed herself up nice and pretty. Behind that pretty façade was an insidious mind that Tamamo hated to admit once belonged to her. Such a mind was the only type that could have cooked up a plot such as this.

Hundreds of feet below them, demons were on a murderous rampage alike with a thoroughly berserk Servant, and that was only on one side of town. On the other, in what Tamamo believed to be the Uchiha District, something else was happening, something bad. Her husband was no doubt dealing with the first two threats, but whatever it was that was happening in the quarter of her dark-haired friend, it was going on unimpeded. She made a mental note to head over there as soon as she dispatched Vitch.

"Thinking about her? What's her name…hmm, Mikoto, right? Her and her husband and their little brats?" Broached Vitch with a cruel smile.

Tamamo seethed, if she flared up anymore, she'd ignite the rooftop the two of them were standing on. "If you've done anything to any of them, I will-"

"Me? No, no, you misunderstand, sister! I have no hand in that wonderful little tragedy, it's all them! Humans, humans doing what humans do best." Retorted the bespectacled Servant.

"Vitch! Surrender! I will not ask a second time!" Shouted the witchcraft-user.

There was no silence between them as the roar of the various clashes resounded through the air. What had once been a serene night had now turned into a nightmare.

It was just the beginning.

Her patience exhausted, Tamamo readied herself to move. She'd reabsorb her diabolical Alter Ego then proceed to damage control with her husband and what was by now the Hidden Leaf's military.

But her body didn't move, it was frozen stiff.

"The moment you fell for my disguise was the moment you lost this battle, sister." Reflected in the glassy shine of the Assassin's glasses was the rapidly marked body of the original Tamamo-no-Mae. Inky-black markings spread through her body, showing on her exposed skin. A binding spell, one that she'd been careful to set up while maintaining her disguise. Not an easy feat, but the fruits of her labors ripened before her, or rather, they were about to ripen. "I'm sure you know what this is, yes, another one, a ōmagatoki. Oh, I'm sure Scorn's probably already had one or two of these since we all got here, but this is my first one. I wanted it to be special so I saved it…Just. For. You. _Sister_."

Calling on as much as her sealed power as she could, Tamamo forced her body to move, centimeter by centimeter, golden flames exuding from her tail. Staring straight ahead, she pushed and pushed, her leg muscles gradually freeing themselves until she felt like she was soaring through the air again.

But it was too late.

Vitch threw her hands out to the side. " _ **Kage-no-Ama-no-Iwato!**_ "

The light of the original sharply contrasted to the pitch-black darkness that was expelled from the villainous Alter Ego. Moving fast, the shadows fanned out from Vitch and spread across the rooftop, moving above, below, and to the sides of Tamamo. Her golden eyes briefly rose in shock and horror as Vitch's Noble Phantasm immediately began to take effect. The light of world faded, along with the once howling breath of the wind.

Behind her glasses, the Assassin's eyes glistened with malice. "Welcome back to hell, sister. Do please enjoy your stay!"

And then, darkness completely enveloped Tamamo-no-Mae, gone with her was the light.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Pretty heavy stuff, huh? As with Fate/Dark Order, I decided to start the new year for Fox Tails with a bag. A very big and dark bag you could say. Overall, I'd say that Fugaku and Mikoto were the main characters of this chapter, and rightfully so given I had them realize right off the bat not only is their plan not going to work, but things are about to go far more downhill than they expected.**

 **Given how close Mikoto and Kushina were, I like to think the former might have at least entertained the possibility of adopting Naruto. As for why that didn't happen, consider that after the Nine-Tails Attack, the Uchiha were put under suspicion as being the perpetrators thus sending the newly born Jinchūriki off to live with the clan's leader and his family was not something the village's higher-ups (*cough* Danzō) were in favor of. A little headcanon that'll get more elaboration on when the events of that night are more closely examined.**

 **Since the phrase was in the title and will be name-dropped not just over the next few chapters, but over the course of the story, I'll explain what ōmagatoki is. It's a poetic Japanese term for "dusk", making it the opposite of akatsuki, meaning dawn. Now, what makes the phrase rather striking is it can be written in one of two ways. The first being, "the time of meeting of yūrei (hungry ghosts), and dark creatures", and the second is far simpler meaning, "the time of great calamity". Basically, a dark hour when monsters and all sorts of evil spirits come out inviting great calamity. It's rather similar to the "Hundred Demons Night Parade", albeit usually played for a more malicious bent as along with ordinary demons, you've got hungry and malicious ghosts who can also possess the living and animate the inanimate. See where this is going? A very scary period that I chose to implant in this story since it focuses on Tamamo and Japanese culture.**

 **So, Tamamo Vitch had her "debut" this chapter. Her role won't really be all that different from how she is in Grand Order, that is being a cruel, malicious bitch that raises hell for everyone (and occasionally biting off more than she can chew). As all the info on her hasn't been released, I'm taking some creative liberties with her powers and exactly what her Noble Phantasm(s) could be. As of currently, I'm going with the evil mastermind characterization with an NP that involves one of the biggest, yet bleakest aspects of Amaterasu's legend. As you'll see next chapter, it's a very dangerous tool that ties into the above.**

 **Meanwhile, some demons, a crazed Lancer, a murderous Church Militant are on the loose, the last of which nobody knows about. Things are looking pretty bad for the Leaf Village, huh? After twenty-plus chapters of relative peace, this is the one that's going to shake things up and leave the village and the villagers in a very different place. Oh, and for any of you wondering about Izumi, worry not (or worry given how things are), I've got something planned for her, especially one Itachi gets his sanity back. Next chapter the action will continue, but first…**

 **Class: Caster**

 **True Name: Kabaiel**

 **Origin: Abrahamic Mythology (Book of Enoch)**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Alternate Classes: Berserker**

 **Natural Enemy: Tamamo-no-Mae**

 **Parameters:**

 **Strength: D+**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: B+**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: D+**

 **NP: B++**

 **Class Skills :**

 **Territory Creation (A+) *User can create an "** _ **observatory**_ **" which is on par with a temple.**

 **Item Creation (C) *Being an angel of the stars, Kabaiel's created items are the sort one would find useful in astronomy such as telescopes and astrographs, albeit he can infuse these items with divine energy, giving them a "stellar" element which could make them somewhat suitable weapons. As for things like crafting a "sword of starlight", he could do such things if he put his mind to it. Or he was doing it for a certain someone.**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Heavenly Teacher (Astronomy) (B)*A Skill unique to all Grigori, Fallen Angels. As one of the reasons for their fall was the teaching of "forbidden knowledge" to humans, Kabaiel can bestow that knowledge onto those he chooses. In his case, the knowledge of astrology, the study of the stars and planetary placements. By following these teachings, one can theoretically learn the arts of stellar magecraft, the branch of magecraft that covers the manipulation of the stars. However, due to his fallen status, for every "study session", Kabaiel runs the risk of one of his parameters being lowered.**

 **Divinity (A-) *Once upon a time, Kabaiel was a high-ranking angel of the Lord. Unfortunately, he is no longer welcomed in the heavens thus his Divinity has been lowered and can be lowered further.**

 **Infernality (C+) *One's measure as a demonic spirit. As a Fallen Angel, Kabaiel runs the risk of transforming into a demon should his Saint Graph be interfered with.**

 **Astronomy (EX) *As the angel who taught mankind the art of reading the stars and planets, he possesses the highest rank regarding this skill. Allows for the full usage of stellar magecraft which includes the creation of stars, stellar energy, and so forth. The high-ranking of this Skill grants Kabaiel access to another Skill, Mana Burst (Starlight) which is an application of the Mana Burst Skill which fills the user's attacks with starlight.**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Kokab Legión: Loyal Attendants of the Lord's Heavenly Star**

 **Rank: B+**

 **Type: Support ~ Anti-City**

 **Range: 1~ 9, 999**

 **Description: According to legend, Kabaiel commands a total of 365, 000 loyal spirits who all will follow his every command. In reality, these same three-hundred-thousand spirits are in fact his fellow angels and disciples who remained loyal to him even after his fall from grace. As a Noble Phantasm, they can manifest as low-ranking familiars, albeit each familiar possesses a small "star core" that Kabaiel can manipulate at his leisure. These star cores can be "refueled" by Kabaiel's magecraft allowing for the familiar to reform after destruction, or, the core can detonate creating a rather explosive blast. This last bit makes each familiar a potential ticking time bomb that can explode at Kabaiel's behest; if used all together, the resulting "starburst" would be strong enough to wipe an entire city off the map. That said, due to the high mana costs, most Masters could only afford to have him summon anywhere between two-hundred to four hundred spirits max.**

 **Not to mention Kabaiel personally knows the names and faces of every spirit and sees them as loyal attendants of his. Every spirit lost is one he mourns, especially since they were already damned once following him. To get him to use them all (or any more than two hundred) in a mass suicide attack would likely require a Command Seal as the resulting aftermath would be more than what he could bear.**

 **Saraph Ora-Shine Once More, Oh Divine Star of the Lord**

 **Rank: A+**

 **Type: Suicide ~ Anti-Fortress**

 **Range: 1 ~ 999**

 **Description: Kabaiel's second and strongest Noble Phantasm, as well as the hardest for him to invoke. It temporarily restores Kabaiel back to his original form, a Seraphim, the highest of angels and "lap lighters" of God. By using this Noble Phantasm, his two wings will become six, all flaming as they've regained their original golden shine. This transformation will be brief as Kabaiel will concentrate his regained divinity into a beam of burning light that is strong enough to obliterate anything from a fortress to a mountain range. As the beam is of the "holy attribute", it will be an automatic KO against any being bearing a hint of demonic taint, or those who possess legends comparing them to demons and the like. Afterwards, Kabaiel's Spiritual Core will break down and he will immediately begin to fade away as he has broken his "contract" in regaining his Divinity, even if only for a moment.**

 **This Noble Phantasm can only be invoked with the usage of Command Seals as otherwise, Kabaiel would require seven days of praying to his "Father" to use it. He is, after all, a fallen angel.**

 **Did you think he can just regain his status as a holy angel with a snap of his fingers? As you can see from this, Kabaiel would need a Master like Illya to be used productively…or Hakuno who has a miniature Holy Grail inside of him and could keep him fueled. Next chapter will feature Celtchar's Servant sheet as he'll be getting some spotlight; I'm pretty sure you can all imagine that he'll be getting up to, but you're free to guess how much damage he'll do before Hakuno can stop him,** _ **if**_ **he can stop him. Until then!**


End file.
